Ninguém Como Você!
by Tammie Silveira
Summary: Trilogia AURORES Pt.1. Com o fim da Guerra e o retorno de Harry Potter, a vida de Ginny Weasley não poderia ficar mais complicada. Mas conforme um assassino se revela, a Auror é obrigada a reconsiderar o que considera como "complicação" para sua vida. Completa. Atenção para: lemon, palavrões, violência.
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo.**_

_A mão já estava na maçaneta da porta quando suas entranhas congelaram ao ouvir a madeira do chão da sala ranger. _

_Assustado, abaixou a mão e sacou a varinha no mesmo segundo. Virou-se. Seu coração doía como ele nunca pensou doer e estava apertado. _

_Seu olhar cruzou com o de Ginny, descalça e com um pijama velho e rosa. O cabelo ruivo estava desgrenhado, caindo revolto sobre os ombros. _

_Harry engoliu em seco. Ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo. Harry se sentiu aliviado ao ser Ginny ao invés de Ron ou Hermione._

_Se fosse algum de seus melhores amigos, ele estaria em uma verdadeira encrenca. _

_Não que Ginny não fosse um problema. Mesmo a tratando como sempre – a irmã de seu melhor amigo -, Harry sentia seu corpo congelar e sua mente começar a vagar toda vez que ela sorria para ele. A covinha no canto de seu lábio, o jeito sincero e divertido da garota... Tudo nela o encantava por completo. _

_Então, ele presumiu, não poderia chamar de sorte Ginny tê-lo encontrado pronto para ir embora de suas vidas. _

_- Você está indo embora. _

_A observação óbvia de Ginny chamou Harry de volta para a realidade. Deparou-se com as íris castanhas da garota fixadas na mala em que ele levava. _

_Assentiu, por fim._

_- Sim, estou. _

_- Você ia embora sem se despedir de ninguém? _

_Ele não soube definir se ela estava brava ou chateada com a atitude dele. _

_- Era necessário. – murmurou em um tom de desculpas. – Despedidas nunca são boas. _

_Ginny balançou a cabeça e caminhou na direção dele. Harry sentiu o sangue parar de correr. Ela se movimentou sem levantar um ruído, e seu corpo pequeno e delicado se mexia com graciosidade enquanto ia a seu encontro._

_Quando ela estava bem próxima a ele, ela o encarou nos olhos. _

_- E você acha justo com Ron e Hermione? Ouvi-os o dia todo comentando com você sobre essa viagem. _

_Harry mordeu o lábio inferior e franziu o cenho. Abaixou o rosto, evitando o olhar da garota. _

_- Não é justo com eles. Mas também não acho justo deixa-los ir comigo. Você acha justo deixa-los morrer por minha causa, por causa de Voldemort?_

_- Não é você quem tem que decidir o que eles querem fazer com a vida deles, Harry._

_- Eu não vou deixar mais que ninguém que eu amo morra por mim. _

_Ginny balançou a cabeça, desgostosa. _

_- Então você vai se afastar de todos para manter nossa segurança? Não importa que você morra, você estará feliz, mesmo sozinho, se estivermos todos bem? _

_Harry sentiu o delicioso perfume que ela exalava. Seu peito apertou ainda mais, e sua vontade era apenas segurar aquela garota em seus braços e jamais deixar que ela se fosse. _

_No entanto, estava indo embora. E Ginny jamais saberia que ele era apaixonado por ela. _

_Ah, se ela soubesse... Mas ele precisava, porque Voldemort estava atrás dele, e se Ginny estivesse com ele, as coisas seriam apenas mais propicias a se tornar uma desgraça das grandes. _

_- Já fiz outros sacrifícios para manter a segurança de vocês. – ele comentou em um sussurro. – E faria outros, se necessário. _

_Ginny suspirou chateada. _

_- Como você pode ser tão corajoso e tão covarde ao mesmo tempo?_

_Harry sorriu; um sorriso triste. _

_- Eu sou contraditório, acho. Escute, Ginny, há uma carta no criado mudo em que eu estava, que era dos gêmeos. Era... Uma despedida. E uma explicação. No estrato da cama há uma carta para Ron, Mione e você. _

_Ela pareceu surpresa que ele tivesse escrito para ela também. Ela era apenas Ginny, quem ele via como sua irmã, certo? _

_- Harry..._

_Ele colocou as mãos em seus ombros. Ela o fitou e ele sorriu._

_- Sim? _

_- Tome cuidado... Tudo bem? _

_Ele percebeu aquelas lindas íris castanhas marejarem. Seu peito doeu ainda mais e ele fez um esforço inacreditável para se lembrar de que estava partindo justamente para mantê-la em segurança, como o resto de sua família. Aproximou-se dela um pouco, para abraçá-la, mas se conteve. _

_- Eu sempre me cuido, você sabe. _

_- Estou falando sério, Harry. – ele percebeu o esforço que ela fazia para não cair no choro. – Não quero ver nenhuma noticia ruim de você no jornal e... E eu não quero que você se machuque. _

_- Isso vai ser um pouco difícil. – ele comentou divertido, ainda não aquela situação não tivesse nada de divertido. – É de Tom Riddle que estamos falando, não é mesmo?_

_- Eu sei. – Ginny sussurrou, abaixando seu rosto. –Só que tenho medo. _

_- De que, Ginny? De que você tem medo? _

_Ela apenas balançou a cabeça, não revelando seu medo. _

_Harry se aproximou dela e beijou sua bochecha. Quando se afastou, sua expressão estava de completo insatisfeito. Aproximou-se mais uma vez, com seus lábios separados por milímetros. _

_Quando ela não se afastou, ele a abraçou e a beijou. _

_A sensação dos lábios vermelhos e delicados dela pressionados contra os seus, sua língua esfregando na sua foi plena. Harry a apertou contra si, desejando ferozmente que guardasse aquele momento por toda a sua vida, especialmente no caminho tortuoso que iria seguir. _

_Ele parou de beijá-la e se afastou apenas por um breve segundo, para que voltasse e a abraçasse mais uma vez. Encostou o queixo no topo de sua cabeça ruiva e fechou os olhos, aspirando seu cheiro. _

_- Me desculpe por isso. _

_- Eu não te desculpo por você estar indo embora. – ela sussurrou, acariciando seu braço. – Você sabe que eu ainda gosto de você, é por isso que me beijou. Para que eu ficasse desnorteada e que você fosse embora sem que eu armasse um escândalo. _

_Ela compreendeu errado. Mas, naquele momento, ele achou melhor assim. Sua menina era corajosa o suficiente para que o seguisse, caso soubesse que ele estava louco por ela. _

_Sorriu, beijando sua testa, para logo em seguida, roçar seus lábios nos do dela. Ginny limpou as lágrimas silenciosas com frustração. _

_- Talvez sim, talvez não. – ele sorriu. – Tranque a porta quando eu sair e só mostre as cartas aos seus pais amanhã cedo, quando todos acordarem. _

_Harry deu as costas a ela e abriu a porta. Ela segurou-se no batente quando ele se virou e piscou para ela. _

_- Obrigado por não me impedir, Gin. _

_Ela não respondeu. Apenas conteu um soluço em sua garganta. _

_- Adeus, Ginny. _

_Ele deu as costas mais uma vez e começou a caminhar. Cinco metros depois, virou-se para ela, acenou e aparatou. _

_Ginny suspirou, trancando a porta, como ele pedira. Escorregou até o chão e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, chorando como uma criança. _

_Ela ainda podia sentir o sabor de seu beijo. _

_Aquilo era uma despedida._

_Ela soluçou._

_- Adeus, Harry. _

**N/A: **Prólogo curtinho, eu sei. :D Mas era esta a intenção, é apenas uma lembrança de algo passado entre Harry e Ginny.

Nessa história eu vou contradizer algumas coisas do HBP. Harry nunca chegou a namorar a Ginny, ainda que fosse apaixonado por ela. Mas tipico de homem-aranha (u.u), ele preferia que ela jamais soubesse para que a protegesse. E ele fugiu deixando Ron e Hermione em segurança, também.

Espero que vocês gostem dessa nova fic :D


	2. Capítulo Um

_**Capitulo Um **_

A neve caíra sem vontade aparente de cessar durante toda a noite de sexta para sábado. Ventara muito também, fazendo toda a paisagem por fora de sua janela ser pintada de branco.

Ginny Weasley assistiu a esse espetáculo desde as onze horas da noite, deitada em uma espreguiçadeira em frente à _bay window _em sua casa, com uma caneca composta por chocolate quente.

Ela não estava sentindo o mínimo de sono, e desde o momento em que deitou em sua cama, a única coisa que fizera fora de virar de um lado para o outro, em tentativas frustrantes de tentar dormir. Até contou carneiros.

Tentou se concentrar em sua respiração também, mas aquilo só a deixou ainda mais aborrecida.

No fim, desistindo de dormir, levantou-se e preparou algo para beber em meio aquele frio.

Ginny enrolou-se em um cobertor de casal enorme e maravilhosamente quente e se empoleirou na espreguiçadeira, com a caneca em mãos. Ficou com os olhos castanhos fixos paisagem afora, observando os pequenos flocos de neve cair em montes.

Depois de alguns minutos, sua mente estava passeando pelos últimos acontecimentos daquela semana.

Ginny comprimiu os lábios quando sua mente resolveu se aprofundar um pouco mais, viajando para segunda feira.

Ela fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente, tentando se acalmar da repentina raiva e dor que invadiu seu corpo sem permissão.

Sentiu o toque furioso de seu ex-marido em seu braço, obrigando-a a prestar atenção nele, enquanto este cuspia bêbado sobre ela, tentando prendê-la.

Sentiu-se nauseada, lembrando-se perfeitamente daquele bafo de bebida alcoólica.

Deu um longo gole em seu chocolate quente, tentando adquirir alguma calma com aquela situação.

"_Você não pode me deixar! Você me entende, Virginia? Você simplesmente não pode dizer que quer um divorcio e me deixar!" _

- Não só posso como já o fiz. – ela respondeu a mesma frase daquele dia para si mesma agora. Depois, balançou a cabeça. – O que ele esperava que eu fizesse, depois de tudo?

"_Você é minha mulher, Virginia. Apenas minha! O que você acha que minha família vai pensar ao ver meu casamento destruído?" _

Com uma careta nauseada, Ginny se levantou e colocou a caneca vazia na pia. Retornou e se aninhou no monte fofo de cobertor.

Com vinte e três anos, ela nunca pensou que estaria lidando com uma situação daquelas.

O mundo corria risco com a ameaça de ter uma guerra declarada abertamente e a maior preocupação de seu marido infeliz era não se separar dela para não trazer desgosto a sua família, uma família de influência extraordinária e conservadora.

Na verdade, Ginny também nunca imaginara estar casada com vinte e três anos, pelo menos não nas atuais circunstâncias. Não com um trouxa.

Com exatamente vinte anos, ela subira no altar com Daniel Hammet, um empresário bem sucedido.

Daniel não era apenas um empresário de sucesso e renomado. Cavalheiro, simpático, atraente e simplesmente inteligente. Encantador, e exatamente tudo o que Ginny precisava no momento.

Quando Hogwarts fora fechada, os alunos foram obrigados a ter aulas em suas próprias casas, com seus próprios custos. A família Weasley passou por dois anos apertados, para terminar com os estudos de Ron e dela próprio.

Logo após isso, Ginny afundou-se em seu quarto tentando reunir coragem para dizer a família o que sentia que precisava fazer. Em uma tarde após um almoço tranqüilo, afirmou decidida a sua família que estaria arrumando as malas e indo para o Canadá, onde residia a melhor academia para a formação de Aurores. Ela sabia que conseguiria ingressar lá caso quisesse, já que suas notas eram estrondosamente ótimas.

Mesmo sob uma saraivada de protestos, assim ela o fez. Aparatou uma semana após saber ter sido aceita na Academia, deixando para trás uma mãe chorosa e com medo por sua garota estar se aventurando sozinha em tempos tão perigosos.

Ali ela enfrentou o verdadeiro inferno. Ao mesmo tempo em que precisava estudar muito para ajudar de alguma forma naquela guerra, Ginny precisava de dinheiro para se sustentar.

Não conseguindo arranjar emprego algum no meio bruxo, ela testou a sorte no mundo trouxa.

Ironicamente, ela teve sorte. Conseguiu um emprego na área administrativa boa o suficiente para que logo depois de um tempo comprasse um apartamento simples para si, de um único dormitório.

E, graças ao seu emprego, ela conheceu Daniel.

Participaram de uma mesma reunião e, depois daquele dia, a vida de Ginny virou de cabeça para baixo.

Hammet aproximou-se dela no momento em que estava mais vulnerável, a seduzindo e deixando que ela pensasse estar apaixonada e, quando seus estudos acabaram e ela partiu para ajudar contra a guerra, encontrou o homem parado à soleira da porta da Toca em uma manhã cinzenta de domingo, com um buquê de rosas, dizendo que não conseguiria viver sem ela.

_Naquele dia, estava chovendo e o homem estava propenso a pegar um resfriado, com o corpo ensopado da cabeça aos pés. As rosas também estavam molhadas. _

_- Ginny... – ele começou com a voz rouca e o olhar de felicidade ao se deparar com ela, que estava com o semblante surpreso. – Graças a Deus. _

_- Daniel? O que você está fazendo aqui? – seu coração estava pulsando furiosamente. _

_Ele estendeu as rosas para ela, que aceitou. Seus olhos embargaram._

_- Simplesmente descobri o motivo de minha felicidade. Pedi transferência para uma empresa aqui em Londres. _

_Ela o abraçou, ainda não acreditando que aquilo estava acontecendo. _

_- Eu não conseguiria ser feliz sem você. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, antes de beijá-la, na frente de seus irmãos e de seus pais. _

A partir daquele dia tudo se tornou mais complicado, mas Ginny se sentiu de uma maneira satisfeita, com forças para encarar os obstáculos. O primeiro desafio seria contar a Hammet quem era ela, na realidade.

Ele não acreditou que ela era uma bruxa, obviamente... Até que ela retirasse a varinha do bolso interno de sua longa capa marrom e fez com que a chaleira criasse pernas e dançasse.

Ele ficou claramente aturdido naquele dia, mas a segurou em seus braços e disse que aquilo não seria um empecilho para que ele se afastasse dela.

_Empecilho. _Ginny se perguntou como poderia ser tão cega a ponto de não ter percebido, naquele dia, que ele mencionou que ser bruxa era como ter lepra.

Quando Hammet pediu Ginny em casamento, Ron finalmente explodira. Levantou-se bruscamente da mesa, anunciando ter perdido a fome abertamente. Deu as costas e saiu andando em passos firmes. A família encarou Ginny e Daniel por um momento, até que ela decidiu que seria hora de falar com o irmão.

_- Ron, qual é o seu problema? – ela perguntou aborrecida quando encontrou o irmão sentado na cama, esfregando o rosto nas mãos. _

_- Você vai se casar. Esse é o problema. _

_- Você deveria gostar de saber que estou feliz com isso. – ela respondeu mordaz. O irmão a encarou, com o olhar profundo._

_- Está feliz, mas ama a ele? Quero dizer, ele é um trouxa! _

_- E qual o problema dele ser trouxa? Está começando a parecer Malfoy. _

_- Não quero dizer isso... Esqueça. Ginny, você ama ele? _

_Ela o encarou abismada. _

_- Vou me casar com ele, não vou?_

_- Ama? – ele repetiu a pergunta. _

_- Você já sabe a resposta, Ronald. _

_Ron levantou-se e se aproximou da irmã. _

_- E Harry, Ginny? _

_- O que tem Harry? _

_- Você o esqueceu? _

_Ela se exasperou._

_- Não sabemos se Harry está vivo, Ron. Harry nunca retribuiu meus sentimentos e sempre fui a irmã do melhor amigo dele. O que você espera? Que eu fique sempre sentada esperando ele voltar, e não receber o mínimo de carinho dele, o carinho que eu gostaria de receber? _

_- Você o esqueceu ou não? _

_- Estou apaixonada por Daniel, Ron. – ela respondeu aborrecida. – O que se supõe então que eu esqueci Harry. _

Ron pareceu ainda mais furioso com a resposta dela, mas nunca chegou a dizer o motivo. Seis meses após aquele pequeno problema, Ginny subiu ao altar. Sua família e a de Daniel estavam em peso na luxuosa capela, com bela arrumação.

Depois da lua-de-mel, existiram pequenas complicações, como conciliar viver no mundo bruxo como auror e viver no mundo trouxa como a boa esposa. Mas nada que ela não conseguisse resolver.

Seu casamento sobreviveu por dois anos maravilhosos e mágicos, na opinião dela.

Em uma tarde de quinta feira, oito meses atrás, Ginny passou terrivelmente mal em meio a uma operação de busca a reféns de Comensais da Morte. Levada as pressas para o Hospital, ela recebeu, após acordar, a maravilhosa noticia de que estava esperando um filho há quase três semanas.

Uma criança. Uma criança _dela. _Ginny sentiu uma alegria que ultrapassava qualquer coisa.

Mas a alegria durou pouco.

Ginny se surpreendeu quando bateram à porta de sua casa. Sobressaltou-se e agarrou a varinha, jogando o cobertor para o lado.

Calçou as pantufas e caminhou silenciosamente, encostando o rosto na porta.

- Quem é?

- Ginny, sou eu. Hermione.

Ela franziu o cenho e olhou para o relógio em seu pulso, abrindo a porta para receber a amiga.

- Que diabos você está fazendo na porta da minha casa plena madrugada?

A amiga e parceira de trabalho sorriu amarelo.

- Não consegui dormir. E descobri o que aconteceu com você essa semana. Por que não me contou?

Ginny deu espaço para que a amiga entrasse e fechou a porta.

- Pensei que você iria ver Ron quando está sem sono. – ela comentou divertida. – E eu não contei porque é tudo muito recente. Eu estou... Absorvendo a idéia ainda.

Hermione caminhou até a sala e observou o cobertor ao lado da espreguiçadeira.

- Você também não estava conseguindo dormir, certo?

- De certo modo, não, não estava.

- Está arrependida? – a amiga se sentou no sofá e passou a mão pelos cabelos lanzudos.

- Arrependida? Só de ter me casado. – Ginny respondeu com desprezo. – Quer alguma coisa para beber.

- Não, obrigada. Mas e então, o que Hammet disse?

Ginny pegou o cobertor e sentou-se ao lado de Hermione, cobrindo as duas.

- Pensei que Ron tivesse te contado.

- Não contou. Apenas disse que só não vai até ele e o esmurra porque você pediu. O que ele disse, Gin?

- Ele não quer me dar o divórcio.

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

- Depois de tudo que ele fez para você?

- Ele disse que isso traria desgosto a família dele.

- Ora, aos diabos! E por acaso ele se importou em trazer desgosto para você e fazer você...

Ginny não permitiu que ela continuasse o que ela tinha certeza que a amiga iria dizer.

- Não, mas a família dele é conservadora. _Muito_ conversadora. – ela enfatizou amarga. – Não houve divorcio algum na família em gerações. Ele acha que vai matar a mãe de desgosto quando ela descobrir que seu único filho esta se separando.

- Isso não é problema seu.

- Foi o que eu disse. Mas ele continua relutante.

- E como você conseguiu sair da casa dele e morar sozinha?

Ginny soltou um sorriso enviesado.

- Eu apontei a varinha para ele e o ameacei.

Hermione piscou.

- O que você fez?

- Disse que ele não seria capaz de usar aquilo que tanto presa com a vagabunda dele se ele continuasse me prendendo. Disse que estava indo embora e que o divorcio era inevitável, e quanto mais cedo ele assinasse os papeis, mais cedo eu desapareceria da vida dele.

- Mas ele não quer que você desapareça. – Hermione pontuou.

- Bom, é exatamente o que eu vou fazer assim que ele assinar aquela droga e eu voltar a ser Ginny Weasley. Eu disse a ele que não vou pedir dinheiro algum e que ele pode ficar com a cobertura. A única coisa que quero é meu sobrenome e nunca mais ver o rosto dele. – ela respondeu amarga.

- E depois, o que você vai fazer?

- Seguir a minha vida, eu acho.

Não era tão fácil assim, Ginny pensou. Só de pensar ter de começar tudo de novo, morar sozinha e seguir com uma nova vida amargurada até se recuperar completamente a fazia tremer nas botas.

- Sua vida foi cheia de reviravoltas, não é mesmo?

- Com certeza. – ela respondeu. – Mas só me arrependo de ter pensado estar apaixonada por Hammet. Foi o único erro. Do resto, não me arrependo de nada.

- Nem de ter engravidado? – Hermione perguntou receosa.

Ginny ficou um tempo em silêncio. As íris escureceram e ela respondeu fria:

- Muito menos disso. Foi minha maior alegria em todo esse tempo.

- Eu só espero que você encontre a pessoa certa agora. – a morena comentou com um sorriso triste.

- Eu preciso me recuperar disso tudo antes de encontrar a pessoa certa. – Ginny balançou a cabeça. – Se quer saber, nem sei se essa pessoa existe.

- Claro que existe! – Hermione comentou indignada. – Você vai ver: vai encontrar aquela pessoa que é exatamente o que você precisa!

- Como você e o meu irmão? – perguntou divertida. Hermione corou e sorriu.

- Sim, como eu e Ron.

Sua voz se encheu de carinho e ternura ao mencionar o nome do noivo.

- Você vai ser nossa madrinha de casamento, não vai?

Ginny sorriu.

- Não perderia isto por nada.

Hermione sorriu e começou a conta sobre os preparativos do casamento. Comentou aborrecida apenas do fato de que um número enorme de jornalistas, incluindo a nojenta Skeeter, estavam afobados com o casamento do goleiro do Chudley Cannons.

- Vamos esperar até o fim do mês, quando terminar a temporada, para o casamento. Assim Ron pode aproveitar as férias e podemos ter nossa lua-de-mel.

- Ele me pareceu muito empolgado e convicto da vitória quando conversei com ele. – Ginny sorriu.

- Ah, ele está. Quase não consigo falar com ele durante a semana e isso me mata. Ele tem treinado como um louco, mas esta satisfeito com isso. O time só perdeu três jogos até agora, e está com chances de vencer o torneio.

- Isso é muito bom de se ouvir. Mas Rony parecia chateado com algo da ultima vez que falei com ele.

Hermione suspirou.

- Estávamos conversando sobre Harry esta semana.

Ela encarou Ginny, esperando alguma reação com aquele nome. Desde que se casou, a cunhada nunca mais mencionara nada sobre Harry para ninguém.

Ginny pareceu com pena.

- Ele queria que Harry estivesse presente, não é mesmo?

- É. E, no entanto, não sabemos nem se ele está vivo. Eu acho tão injusto!

- É o destino que ele escolheu para si mesmo, Hermione.

- Mas acho injusto Ron e eu estarmos vivendo tão bem enquanto ele encara tudo isto sozinho. Quer dizer, nem sabemos mais se ele está vivo ou...

Ela se calou. Ginny suspirou.

- Ele achava injusto deixar vocês dois não viver este sonho por causa dele.

Hermione a encarou.

- Por que você acha isto?

Ginny deu os ombros. Nunca contara a ninguém que viu Harry partir.

- Não sei. Acho bem típico dele.

Ambas ficaram perdidas em pensamentos por um minuto, até que bateram a porta mais uma vez. As duas se sobressaltaram e Ginny saltou do sofá, com a varinha em mãos. Hermione a encarou aflita.

- Quem pode ser a esta hora?

Ginny girou os olhos.

- Hermione, você fez a mesma coisa. – respondeu encostando a mão na maçaneta. – Quem é?

- Ginny? É o Ron.

Ginny abriu a porta com o semblante exasperado.

- Qual é o problema de vocês dois...

- Hermione está aqui? – perguntou. Seu tom de voz estava aflito quando ele empurrou a irmã para o lado com pouca delicadeza e correu até a sala a procura dela.

Hermione havia acabado de se levantar quando Ron correu até ela e a segurou pelos ombros. Seu noivo estava suado e com os olhos vermelhos, além de que parecia completamente abalado.

- Ron! – ela o encarou assustada. Ele parecia querer rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo e aquilo a alarmou. Ron não era de se descontrolar. – O que aconteceu?

Ginny havia acabado de chegar a sala quando escutou seu irmão abraçar a noiva e despejar as boas novas:

- Seu chefe está no St.Mungus. Mas ele não conseguiu enviar uma coruja para você ou para Ginny porque pensou ser arriscado demais.

- Ele está ferido? – Ginny perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida.

Ron começou a rir, feliz.

- Não! – ele beijou Hermione estalado nos lábios e a rodopiou. – Melhor do que isso!

Ginny sentiu vontade de rir com a resposta. Mike era apaixonado por Hermione, o que fazia Ron morrer de ciúmes.

- E então o que?

- Harry está vivo.

Hermione arregalou os olhos quando Ron a desceu do rodopio e Ginny simplesmente tropeçou nos próprios pés, porque estava caminhando em direção ao irmão quando recebeu a noticia chocante.

Ginny não esperava por sua reação. Ela pensou ter perdido o movimento das pernas e pensou que iria desabar no chão, enquanto seu coração estava disparado. Momentaneamente, ela perdeu o ar, enquanto sentia uma onda estranha de felicidade invadi-la, ao mesmo tempo em que certo terror inexplicável cortava a garganta.

Ginny sentou-se no chão, passando a mão pela testa enquanto Hermione perguntava:

- Como você descobriu isso, amor?

- Eu estava no St.Mungus com Maison, que teve uma fratura exposta no braço por causa de um balaço quando os curandeiros e alguns aurores passaram correndo pelo corredor com um paciente em uma maca. Depois de me certificar que Maison ficaria bem, eu fui ate a recepcionista do andar e encontrei seu chefe ali. É claro que ele sabia que éramos os melhores amigos de Harry. – retrucou aborrecido. – Todo mundo sabe a historia dele e tal. Quando perguntei o que aconteceu, ele me contou que encontraram Harry.

- Meu Deus. – Hermione sussurrou. – E ele está bem, Ron? Ele está inteiro?

Ron sorriu ainda mais ao assentir.

- Acho que sim. Estava sendo reanimado, pelo que escutei. Mike não me deu maiores explicações porque disse que aquilo só importava aos aurores. – bufou zangado. – Mas disse que seria interessante se eu avisasse à minha família para quando ele acordasse, para recebê-lo. Acabei de avisar mamãe e papai, que está avisando o resto da família.

Hermione começou a chorar de felicidade. Ron a abraçou.

- Graças a Deus ele está vivo e temos noticias dele!

- E Voldemort, Ron? – Ginny se manifestou pela primeira vez, atraindo a atenção do casal.

- Eu... Eu não sei. Fiquei tão feliz ao saber que Harry está vivo depois de tantos anos que não pensei em perguntar a Mike sobre isso. - respondeu envergonhado.

- Vamos perguntar isso a ele, quando chegarmos! – Hermione ria abertamente, com as lagrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas rosadas. – Vamos, Ginny, tire esse pijama e vamos até lá!

Ginny continuou sentada, encarando os dois com os lábios entreabertos. Seu irmão pareceu ser o único a notar seu estado. Soltou-se de sua noiva e estendeu a mão para a irmã, a erguendo. Ginny parecia perdida.

- É algo chocante, não é mesmo? – sussurrou para ela, que assentiu.

- Com certeza.

- Você não quer vê-lo?

Ela não sabia o que responder. Durante todos esses anos, sua mente havia se obrigado a distanciar Harry de seus pensamentos, e depois tudo o que conseguia pensar era em seu casamento e sua vontade de se tornar auror. Ter noticias dele pela primeira vez desde a ultima vez que se viram foi como se o bloqueio que havia criado desaparecesse, transportando-a para o dia em que se despedira dele.

- Não sei. – ela sussurrou para si mesma. Mesmo tentando se fazer forte, seu divorcio estava a deixando completamente vulnerável.

- O que disse?

Ela balançou a cabeça e caminhou cabisbaixa até seu quarto.

- Vou apanhar uma capa e já desço.

_**Continua**_

_**N/A: **Bom, aí está, capitulo um! Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse novo projeto. :D _

_Logo Logo o dois aparece por aqui. _

_(indo para o colégio. On line cinco e meia da manhã)_

_Te mais :x_


	3. Capítulo Dois

_**Capitulo Dois **_

O coração de Ginny estava completamente fora do compasso normal, mesmo depois de já estar no hospital há quase uma hora.

Mas o problema deveria ser esse, ela pensou. Já estava a quase uma hora _esperando _alguma noticia de Harry, e ninguém viera falar com eles além de Mike. Se Ginny não estivesse com o _Profeta Diário_ em mãos, poderia claramente estar pensando que ter encontrado Harry era um equivoco.

"_Depois de quase sete anos de Guerra – Considerada como a Segunda Grande Guerra -, parece que finalmente a comunidade bruxa pode respirar em paz. Ao longo dos anos, inúmeros bruxos e bruxas inocentes morreram nas mãos do bruxo das Trevas mais poderoso e perigoso já existente, Lorde Voldemort e seus seguidores, denominados Comensais da Morte. _

_A Segunda Grande Guerra se mostrou claramente declarada com a morte do bruxo mais notável, com serviços prestados a comunidade e diretor da escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, assassinado no próprio colégio após uma invasão dos Comensais da Morte. Especula-se até hoje de que o motivo de tal invasão era justamente o assassinato do diretor. _

_Após o Ministério da Magia decidir que o colégio seria fechado naqueles tempos de Guerra, os alunos que não haviam terminado seus estudos os completariam em suas próprias casas, com pais ou professores particulares dispostos a sair de suas casas para lecionar. _

_Durante esse tempo, muitos bruxos e bruxas foram assassinados cruelmente nas mãos dos Comensais, que invadiam vilarejos e causavam o caos. _

_Mas toda a comunidade contava com uma historia mal contada sobre uma profecia envolvendo o Lorde das Trevas e um rapaz, que sobrevivera à maldição da morte com a tenra idade de um ano, Harry Potter. _

_Obviamente, toda a comunidade depositou suas esperanças em um jovem que mal havia completado dezoito anos quando desapareceu sem deixar rastros. Após isso, muitos se desiludiram, achando que Potter fugira de seu compromisso, enquanto outros diziam que ele estava se preparando. _

_Após não muito tempo, inúmeros Comensais da Morte foram encontrados mortos ou em certo estado lastimável, além de que inúmeros planos do Lorde foram frustrados ou até mesmo derrubados por conta de intervenções desconhecidas. Mais uma vez, a comunidade ficou dividida entre acreditar que o ultimo dos Potter era quem havia cometido tais atos. _

_Evidentemente, há quem dizia que o Lorde das Trevas não era mais o verdadeiro motivo de terror e sim quem buscava a libertação do mundo bruxo. Se Harry Potter estava ficando tão poderoso como algumas línguas diziam, ele simplesmente não poderia tomar lugar do bruxo a qual mais temíamos?". _

- Isso é simplesmente ridículo! – esbravejou Ron, fazendo Ginny se sobressaltar. Não havia percebido que o irmão havia se desgrudado de Hermione e lia o artigo, assim como ela. – "_Achando que Potter fugira de seu compromisso_". – imitou com desdém. – É patético! Harry não tinha a _obrigação _de ir atrás de Voldemort! Ele estava fazendo apenas o trabalho que os malditos Aurores não conseguiam fazer! E também porque queria vingar a morte dos pais!

Mike lhe lançou um olhar gélido.

- Há rumores de que Potter seria o único com poder o suficiente para liquidar Voldemort... – começou com a voz mordaz.

- É mesmo? – debochou Ron. – Rumores de onde? Profeta Diário e Rita Skeeter, eu suponho.

Ginny franziu o cenho levemente e voltou a se concentrar no jornal.

Sabia que seu irmão estava blefando. Mesmo que Ron e Hermione não soubessem, ela tivera a patética atitude de escutar um dia a conversa do trio antes do casamento de Bill e Fleur. Escutara o suficiente para saber que havia realmente uma profecia, e que Harry podia fugir dela, mas não iria. De certo modo, ele e o Lorde estavam _entrelaçados, _e Harry não conseguiria seguir com sua vida enquanto Voldemort não estivesse morto.

Mike retrucou alguma coisa em um tom cortante, fazendo as orelhas de Ron ficarem escarlates e fechar um punho. Hermione se colocou na frente do noivo e do chefe, que soltavam faíscas pelos olhos. Mas Ginny não deu atenção. Voltou a ler o artigo.

"_Depois de quase seis anos completos sem noticia alguma que comprovasse que Potter ainda estava em nosso meio, O Ministério da Magia recebeu, há poucas horas, um grupo de pessoas de uma comunidade bruxa pobre próximo à Escócia. Disseram que Potter estivera lá, e em uma ação rápida mobilizou a pequena comunidade a abandonarem suas casas, levando o suficiente de seus pertences e partisse o quanto antes. Uma garçonete de um bar do local afirma ter falado pessoalmente com Potter. _

' _Ele foi rápido, e ordenou tudo como um general. Disse que Você-Sabe-Quem iria invadir aquele local para destruir, por haver bruxos nascidos trouxas ali. Disse que era necessário que partíssemos, porque o local todo seria destruído'._

_Não se sabe por que Harry Potter pediu para que o aviso fosse dado após quase dezenove horas da invasão do Lorde, prevista por ele, mas o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu mostrou estar certo. _

_O pequeno vilarejo foi completamente destruído pelas chamas e pelo horror dos feitiços de morte e maldições, lançados para todos os lados. _

_E é com grande prazer que eu, Annie Lamarck, escrevo para o jornal que o Lorde das Trevas foi derrotado nesta batalha sangrenta, por Potter. O corpo do Lorde foi encontrado entre os escombros da pequena igreja do local, com o tamanho de um bebê prematuro e ressecado como se já estivesse morto há mais de três semanas. _

_Harry Potter também foi encontrado, e levado em estado grave para o Hospital St. Mungus. Não se sabe se Potter sobreviverá e os curandeiros não dizem nada sobre o quadro de saúde do homem, mas sabemos que ali estão presentes membros do Departamento de Investigação Contra as Artes das Trevas, fundada a menos de dois anos, sob a liderança do Auror Michael Stuart (32). _

_Há o boato de que Stuart está no Hospital, evitando qualquer divulgação de noticias para os jornalistas, e também está acompanhado da psiquiatra do Departamento, Hermione Granger, antes melhor amiga de Potter e futura esposa do goleiro dos Chudley Cannons, Ronald Weasley, também melhor amigo do homem nos tempos de colégio. _

_Esperamos que a comunidade bruxa faça votos para que o homem que nos salvou do mártir de Lorde Voldemort se recupere inteiramente e possa agora, ter uma vida digna." (mais detalhes, pg.13). _

- Isso aí, Ron, nunca consegue não ter seu nome em um artigo de jornal. – George comentou quando Ginny lhe jogou o Profeta Diário em suas mãos, com cara de desprezo. Ron não lhe deu atenção.

- É incrível como o Profeta Diário divulga agora as noticias a cada momento em que aparece algo surpreendente, não acha? Antes era a cada dia, e agora... Bem, ele não é mais tão _diário_ assim. – Fred comentou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Incrível é como podem menosprezar Harry em um momento e no próximo dizer que todos estão esperando que ele sobreviva. Quer dizer, quem deles realmente se importa...? – Hermione começou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Ginny, no entanto, não estava prestando atenção em ninguém. Seu olhar estava em seus sapatos e sua mente estava se perguntando como toda aquela loucura poderia estar acontecendo. Ela se balançava de um lado para o outro, praticamente alheia ao seu gesto.

Mike, no entanto, percebeu. Seu olhar estava fixo nela e ele franziu o cenho, curioso.

Caminhou até ela, ignorando a discussão dos irmãos gêmeos dela sobre o estado de saúde de Harry e ficou de frente para a ruiva, esperando atrair sua atenção. Mas, só a atraiu quando ele a chamou.

Ginny ergueu o rosto e o encarou. Ela não chorava, como quase todos na sua família – à exceção de Ronald Weasley -, mas ele sabia identificar que ela não estava bem.

- Alguma coisa a preocupa, Weasley?

Virginia Weasley era praticamente a melhor auror do Departamento. Suas notas foram tão boas quanto às dele, na Academia, e ele sabia que ela seria aceita em qualquer Ministério ao redor do mundo que quisesse entrar.

A mulher era rápida e intuitiva, sempre tomando ações decisivas. A captura de Bellatrix Lestrange revelava isso, já que o brilhante plano fora bolado por ela.

Ginny era a estrategista do grupo, além de ser extremamente rápida quando em campo. Junto com ele, ela ajudava a liderar o departamento em algumas áreas.

O que o preocupava então, era que a mulher era excelente em esconder suas reações e, mesmo depois de sofrer o inferno com seu marido infeliz, ela continuava _inalcançável._

Mas no presente momento, ela parecia completamente alheia.

- Suponho que sim, não é mesmo? – ela respondeu em tom de voz baixo. – Por que não chamou a mim e a Hermione assim que ficou sabendo que Potter fora encontrado? – Ginny ergueu o rosto e franziu o cenho para ele, tentando entrar novamente para o interior da muralha que construíra para si.

- Você estava de folga, até onde eu sabia.

- Isso é assunto primordial, Mike.

- É mesmo? E por quê? – ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Simplesmente porque ele é _Harry Potter. – _Ginny cuspiu as palavras, com desprezo a si mesma por dizer aquilo. –E porque isso significa que os Comensais ainda vivos vão exigir vingança. _E _agora com Voldemort morto, imagine você o quanto que ele poderia nos ajudar com a investigação, contando o que sabe!

- E devo presumir que está abalada por causa disso? – Mike abaixou o tom de voz, perguntando com evidente deboche. Ginny o analisou friamente.

- Estou passando por um momento delicado, Mike, não que isso lhe diga respeito.

Não dizia, mas Mike tinha um carinho especial por Ginny. Ela era uma boa amiga, dedicada e leal a suas amizades.

Sentiu-se aliviado então com a resposta malcriada. Ginny em trabalho agia assim quando pressionada, então aquilo poderia significar um bom sinal, afinal de contas.

Estava enganado redondamente, no entanto. Ele não sabia que aquilo significava que ela estava apenas tentando encobertar o quanto estava aturdida e, mesmo odiando admitir, preocupada por Harry e aborrecida por não saber como ele estava. Depois de todos aqueles anos, ela pensou que sua família e ela própria tinham direito de saber como ele se passava.

- Sabe o que é mais irônico? – ela perguntou. – Parece que os jornalistas sabem mais do estado de saúde de Potter do que nós, que estamos aqui.

Mike sorriu.

- Você não está aqui a trabalho. Está com a sua família.

- Você sabe de alguma coisa por acaso, Stuart? – ele balançou a cabeça.

- Não, não sei.

- Com licença. – um dos curandeiros responsável por Harry entrou na sala de espera, fazendo Ginny se levantar no mesmo segundo. O curandeiro olhou para Mike. – Gostaria de lhe dizer algumas palavras em particular, Auror Stuart, se me permite.

Mike assentiu, sério. Acompanhou o curandeiro pela porta da sala de espera e o chefe de Ginny fechou a porta. O olhar de Hermione encontrou o da ruiva, e as duas se perguntaram silenciosamente se aquilo tinha alguma relação com Harry.

- Esta espera toda está me matando. – Molly admitiu com a voz fraquinha de choro. Ela sentou-se ao lado da filha e entrelaçou suas mãos com as dela, mesma esta já de pé. – Como você pode estar calma?

Ginny ergueu a sobrancelha, descrente da afirmação da mãe.

- Não estou calma. Mas não acho que cair no choro vai resolver alguma coisa.

- Papai, 'to com fome e com sono. – uma garotinha de três anos puxou a capa de viagem de Bill, os olhos azuis marejados e o olhar sonolento. Os cachos loiros avermelhados caiam pelos ombros. Bill a pegou no colo e beijou sua bochecha, enquanto Fleur o encarava com cara feia.

- Emilie prrecisa descansarr. – disse cruzando os braços. – Você vá parra a casa com ela, querrido.

- Por que eu e não você? – ele perguntou aborrecido. Fleur o encarou da mesma forma.

- Porrque eu querro verr Arry.

- Mas eu também quero. Então eu vou ficar aqui.

Ginny girou os olhos. Bill e Fleur sempre discutiam por qualquer besteira sempre que a mulher estava grávida. Fora à mesma coisa na gravidez de Emilie, e agora estava sendo na gravidez dos gêmeos.

Ginny levantou-se, pegou sua sobrinha do colo de seu irmão e começou a caminhar pela sala de espera com ela, distraindo a garotinha.

- Nunca vi menina tão chorona como você. – Ginny comentou divertida, enquanto beliscava fracamente a barriga da menina, que riu chorosa.

- Estou cansada, tia Gin. Quero mimir.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte? Se você se comportar e esperar mais um pouquinho, amanhã sairemos para tomar um sorvete enorme no Beco Diagonal, o que me diz?

A menina abriu um sorriso encantador, mas Fleur encarou Ginny com cara feia.

- Minha filha esta grripada, Virrginia. Ela não pode...

Ginny a silenciou com um olhar.

- Pois ela vai tomar. – persistiu, observando Fleur aborrecida, tentando dizer que a garota estava mais tranqüila agora. – E pode descansar no meu colo, Millie.

A garotinha fez isso imediatamente, deitando a cabeça no ombro da tia e brincando com as madeixas de Ginny com um dedo. Não demorou muito para que ela colocasse o polegar na boca e dormisse.

Bill sorriu agradecido para ela.

- Obrigado, Gin.

Fred sentou-se, observando a silhueta de Mike e do curandeiro ao lado de fora da sala de espera.

- Gostaria de saber o que estão conversando. – comentou lentamente, enquanto Angelina Johnson se colocava em sua frente e passasse a mão por seus cabelos ruivos. – Quer dizer, podem estar comentando da saúde de Harry, não é mesmo?

- Ou talvez – George emendou olhando para o relógio. Katie Bell, sua namorada, havia dito a ele que aparecia por lá também. – Podem estar falando do numero horripilante de jornalistas lá fora. O que você acha Ginny?

- Eu? O quê? – ela perguntou alheia, enquanto balançava distraidamente a pequena sobrinha em seus braços, que dormia serenamente em seu colo. Todas suas ações eram mecânicas, já que seu pensamento estava no artigo.

Deus do céu, eles destruíram um vilarejo inteiro.

- George perguntou o que você acha que seu chefe e o curandeiro estão conversando. – Ron explicou. Hermione a analisou estranhamente, com os olhos vermelhos e inchados de choro.

- Ah. – ela respondeu. – Não sei.

Eles teriam as respostas não depois de muito tempo. Logo após alguns minutos, Mike abriu a porta, sem sorrir.

Havia alguma coisa de errado, Ginny imediatamente reparou. Alguma coisa terrivelmente errada.

- Estava conversando com o curandeiro Hamilton. – Mike explicou com a voz calma. – Potter está vivo.

- Bom, isso nós já sabíamos. – Ron retrucou grosseiro. – E então?

- Ron! Ele estava em estado grave! Ele poderia não ter sobrevivido! – Hermione ralhou com ele. – Mas, ele está bem, Mike?

Mike voltou toda sua atenção para Hermione, com direito até mesmo a um sorriso afável. As orelhas de Ron ficaram imediatamente vermelhas e ele puxou a noiva para perto de si, numa atitude possessiva e infantil.

- Sim... Ele está bem, de certo modo. – sorriu para Hermione que pareceu assustada. – Nada com o que se preocupar, juro. Ah... O curandeiro disse que vocês poderão vê-lo dentro de quinze minutos.

Molly começou a chorar e abraçou o marido.

- Você escutou isso, Arthur? Nosso Harry está bem! Não seria melhor mandar uma coruja para Lupin?

- Posso fazer isso. – George anunciou enquanto se levantava. – Aí posso também mandar uma para Katie, não sei onde diabos ela se meteu que demora tanto...

- Cuidado para não perder a namorada, irmão. – Fred comentou com uma piscadela e um sorriso debochado. George riu e retrucou no mesmo tom:

- Eu confio no meu taco, Fred.

E saiu. Molly se levantou e abraçou Hermione, que chorava tanto quanto ela.

- Isso não é maravilhoso de se ouvir?

- É sim.

- Estou tão contente!

Mas a única que não sorria era Ginny. Havia algo de falso no sorriso de Mike. Enquanto toda a família se abraçava, ela caminhou até ele e, segurando a sobrinha adormecida em um braço, o cutucou. Ele a encarou e ela franziu o cenho.

- Diga-me uma coisa, Mike: é apenas impressão minha ou _há_ alguma coisa de errado com essa noticia maravilhosa?

O chefe desviou o olhar.

- Ele está bem, sim. Mas existem algumas coisas que estão preocupando os curandeiros.

- Como o que?

- Não posso dizer, Ginny, desculpe. – Mike balançou a cabeça. – Precisamos ter certeza e ver se esse tal problema vai prevalecer.

- Acho que eu estou perguntando como Auror, sabe. – ela resmungou aborrecida para ele. – Tenho tanto direito de saber como você. Eu lhe ajudo a liderar o departamento!

- E eu estou lhe respondendo como seu chefe, Virginia. Você pode liderar quase tudo, mas ainda estou acima de você na hierarquia. Se tudo estiver certo, você vai ser a primeira a saber.

Uma curandeira de mais ou menos vinte anos entrou na sala de espera, sorrindo para toda a família.

- Com licença, senhores... Quem são os primeiros a visitar o senhor Potter?

- Ron e Hermione, obviamente. – retrucou Fred.

- Ginny. – Mike a chamou. Ela se virou.

- Sim?

- Vá junto com seu irmão e Hermione visitar Potter. Preciso conversar com você e não quero interrupções de visitas a Potter que me impeçam de mostrar algumas coisas a você.

- Como o quê?

- O corpo de Voldemort foi trazido para cá... em frangalhos. Há algumas fotos amadoras também dos primeiros que chegaram ao vilarejo que também preciso lhe mostrar.

Um arrepio percorreu pelo corpo de Ginny. Ela não iria ver apenas o corpo do bruxo mais poderoso das Trevas que o mundo já viu... Iria ver o corpo de Tom Riddle, do rapaz que se aproveitou de uma lembrança para extrair sua vida.

- Claro. – respondeu com a voz entrecortada.

Colocou a sobrinha adormecida no colo de Bill e suspirou. Não sabia o que estava provocando mais dor em seu estomago: o corpo de Voldemort, ou saber que iria ver Harry, depois de tanto tempo.

Hermione agarrou seu braço. Ela tinha um sorriso exultante e lágrimas copiosas rolavam por suas bochechas vermelhas.

- Vem, Gin! Não vamos mais perder tempo!

* * *

Hermione foi a primeira a entrar no quarto. Ela não havia parado de chorar e toda hora agradecia por Harry estar vivo. Ela entrou no quarto sem esperar nem pelo noivo nem por Ginny.

Ron, no entanto, parou assim que Hermione entrou, dirigindo seu olhar para Ginny. Ela, sem observá-lo, acabou trombando nele.

- O que foi? – perguntou assustada.

Ron a observou por um longo período.

- Você está bem?

Ela entendeu a profundidade da pergunta.

- Estou ótima. Vamos Ron, saia da frente ou não vou poder entrar no quarto.

Ron entrou, acompanhado de Ginny. O olhar da ruiva estava em qualquer canto do aposento, menos no leito em que Harry estava.

Seu coração parou um por breve segundo, e logo em seguida estava batendo tão rápido que ela pensou que iria sair. O ar faltou em seus pulmões e ela pensou que fosse desabar ali mesmo.

Ele estava vivo. E finalmente voltara, depois de seis anos...

Inspirou profundamente e finalmente olhou para o leito. Mas não o viu. Hermione estava segurando sua mão e tagarelando como louca e Ron estava ao lado dela.

- Harry, eu não sei se brigo com você ou se agradeço por você estar vivo. – Ron começou. Ginny sabia que ele estava sorrindo e emocionado ao dizer isso, pelo tom de sua voz.

Ginny escutou um gemido rouco de dor e em seguida Harry responder:

- Não me arrependo do que fiz.

Um arrepio percorreu por todo o corpo de Ginny ao escutar a voz dele. Estava fraca, de quem estava sentindo muita dor e incrivelmente rouca.

- Ah, Harry, você está vivo...

Era Hermione quem falava. Ela fungava e falava ao mesmo tempo, fazendo algumas de suas palavras soarem confusas de serem compreendidas.

- É, é o que parece. Mione pode parar de chorar agora. – Ron resmungou e Hermione deu um passo para trás, com um sorriso lacrimoso.

- Todo mundo está aqui, doido para ver você. – a morena anunciou. – A Sra. Weasley, Fred, George, e Lupin está vindo para cá... Você precisa ver, os Weasley aumentaram. Fred se casou e George está namorando. A filhinha de Bill é a coisa mais linda totalmente diferente daquela arrogante da Fleur! Ah, você tem que ver, ela se dá tão bem com a Ginny, a Emilie! Ela vai adorar conhecê-lo, também, Harry!

- Deixe-o respirar, Mione. É informação demais. – Ron comentou rindo, mas olhou para trás. Ginny continuava estática no mesmo lugar, parecendo impossibilitada de se mexer. Ele duvidou que ela soubesse que estava fechando um dos punhos com força descomunal.

Lembrou-se das palavras que tivera com o amigo, certa vez, logo que estavam no trem a caminho de casa, pela ultima vez, no sexto ano. Antes de Harry fugir.

Lembrou-se da dor que viu nos olhos do melhor amigo.

Decidiu então tomar uma atitude.

- Harry, tem mais alguém aqui querendo te ver.

Ele puxou Hermione para o lado, para que o amigo pudesse ter visão de sua irmã. Harry virou a cabeça para o lado vagarosamente e pousou seus olhos em Ginny.

Ginny engoliu em seco, sua mente ficando estranhamente vazia. Como se todo o pesadelo de sua vida não tivesse existido... Um simples branco, como se estivesse adormecida por um longo período, e que agora, com Harry vivo e bem, ela acordava.

Ela não conseguia encontrar sua voz para dizer "Olá", nem forças para girar nos calcanhares e sair correndo dali.

Mas, se antes ela não tinha força para se mover até o leito dele, agora muito menos.

Como ele havia mudado! Óbvio, depois de tanto tempo sem vê-lo, mas mesmo assim impressionante. Era como se todo aquele lado gentil e doce de Harry tivesse sumido por completo. A única coisa que ela conseguia ver era um homem maduro, com a barba por fazer, completamente machucado e mesmo assim, estranhamente maravilhoso. Havia algo de experiente nele que ela não sabia explicar.

Ele estava mais forte... E abriu um grande sorriso para ela, quando a viu, ainda que vidrado em dor. As íris esverdeadas brilharam de um modo que Ginny nunca havia visto, como se ele estivesse esperando vê-la o tempo todo.

- Olá, Ginny. – ele disse com a voz baixa, ainda com a nota de dor.

Engolindo em seco mais uma vez, ela forçou a si mesma a começar a andar. Conseguiu. Deu um passo vacilante, até que recuperasse sua força e suspirasse enquanto caminhava até o leito dele. Sua mente foi bombardeada pelo dia em que ele partira.

Fazia tanto tempo... Ele mudara tanto...

Ela tentou sorrir. Sua mente foi tomada pela lembrança do beijo que ele lhe dera antes de partir.

- Olá, Harry. Como se sente?

Ele não deixou de sorrir. Parecia até mesmo aliviado de tê-la ali e que ela não tivesse desabado.

- Moído, mas vou sobreviver.

- Os curandeiros fizeram um bom trabalho.

- Não consigo quase me mexer, mas suponho que fizeram.

Eles se encaram em silêncio por um tempo. Harry sorria para ela, cheio de cortes e hematomas no rosto e no corpo. Havia uma gaze em seu ombro com pontos secos de sangue. Ginny parecia completamente perdida, sempre se perguntando se aquilo não era algum desfecho de um sonho maluco.

Por fim, Hermione quebrou o silêncio.

- Temos tanta coisa para te contar! Você nem acredita quanta coisa aconteceu enquanto você esteve ausente! E aposto que você também tem muita coisa para nos contar.

- Tenho algumas. – ele sorriu para a amiga, tentando achar uma posição menos dolorida. Imediatamente, sem pensar em seu gesto, Ginny o ajudou.

- Você vai ter de contar sua história a todo mundo, na verdade. O que fez durante todo esse tempo? – Hermione perguntou mais uma vez.

Ginny percebeu imediatamente que ele se fechara em copas com aquela pergunta.

- Uma porção de coisas. Vi e presenciei coisas que nunca pensei presenciar, e se pudesse, nem iria querer.

Os quatro ficaram em silêncio. Ron então comentou:

- Houve menções no jornal de que você ficou até mesmo mais poderoso que Voldemort...

Harry tentou rir, mas se contorceu de dor.

- Não mesmo. Ainda sou o mesmo e ainda sou lastimavelmente péssimo em poções. E se eu estivesse tão forte assim, não estaria destruído dessa forma agora.

Ele soara divertido. Ginny não conseguiu entender porque achara aquilo uma mentira deslavada.

- Bom. Mas você sobreviveu e Voldemort morreu. – ela comentou levemente. – Agora toda essa loucura acabou para você.

- Eu espero que sim. – ele fechou os olhos. – Maldição. Eu sinto como se um hipogrifo tivesse sentado e pisado em cima de mim.

Ginny abafou um riso.

- Você logo vai ficar melhor. – ela prometeu. – E pode se preparar que mamãe vai mimar você até dizer chega.

- Ah, com certeza. – Ron afirmou.

Harry suspirou.

- Acho que não estou mais acostumado com mimos. – Ele abriu os olhos, como se tivesse se lembrado de algo importante. - Ron, eu acho que preciso te dar os parabéns.

- Por quê? – perguntou confuso.

- Por ter dominado seus medos e hoje ser o melhor goleiro.

Ron corou levemente nas orelhas.

- E – Ginny notou o leve tom sarcástico em sua voz. – Por finalmente ter se tocado que Hermione é perfeita para você. – Ron e Hermione entrabriram os lábios, chocados.- Sabe, ficar famoso dá nisso. Eu costumava ler o Profeta Diário mesmo quando desaparecido.

Agora ambos os amigos estavam vermelhos como pimentões. Ginny olhou para Harry, tentando esconder a gargalhada que queria dar. Harry, ela se lembrava, já era sarcástico antes de partir, mas havia algo diferente em seu humor... Como se maldade e ironias fosse algo natural, em seu mundo.

- É, pois é... – Hermione começou. – Nós estamos noivos.

- Quem diria, não? Ron tomou vergonha na cara. – Ginny sussurrou para Harry e ele abriu um sorriso de canto.

- Vamos nos casar assim que terminar a temporada de quadribol. – Ron anunciou. – E agora você pode ser nosso padrinho. – Hermione abriu um largo sorriso, começando a ficar com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Ainda essa semana estávamos comentando sobre isso e...

- Claro. Isso seria muito bom. – ele sorriu para os amigos.

Ron ficou observando Harry e Ginny por um momento. Seu melhor amigo continuava encarando sua irmã, que por sua vez olhava para todos os lados menos para ele. Mesmo assim, ele estava tranqüilo. Ginny estava ali e Ron percebeu que no momento aquilo bastava para ele.

- Mione. – Ron começou.

- Sim?

- Acho que devemos chamar a minha mãe e meu pai. Eles querem ver o Harry também e vão brigar comigo se eu demorar demais.

- Mas ainda nem terminamos de contar as novidades! – Hermione protestou.

Ele enlaçou a noiva pela cintura e abriu um sorriso maravilhoso.

- Vamos esperar ele ir para casa e lhe contaremos tudo, certo?

Ele estava torcendo para que a noiva percebesse o olhar subjetivo que ele estava lançando.

Ela não o deixaria arrependido. Entendeu e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Claro! – ela sorriu de repente. – Você está certo. Conversaremos amanhã, Harry?

- Acho que sim. – ele ficou um tempo em silêncio. – Será que amanhã já vou poder sair daqui?

- Duvido muito. Ainda mais se depender do chefe de Mione.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O que tem o chefe de Mione?

- É um tremendo pé no saco e vai querer toda sua proteção até que você conte tudo o que sabe. – Harry percebeu o tom selvagem na voz de Ron e sorriu.

Ginny se levantou.

- E eu vou falar com Mike, então.

- Não, Ginny! – Ron falou abruptadamente, fazendo a irmã se sobressaltar e o encarar confusa. Ele tentou remendar. – Não deixe o Harry ficar sozinho. Procure seu chefe depois que mamãe e papai chegarem aqui.

Ela piscou para o irmão, confusa. Hermione queria balançar a cabeça e dizer que Ron não era nada discreto. Harry, por sua vez, não expressou reação nenhuma.

- Bem! – disse Ron apressadamente. – Vamos indo, Mione.

Ele estava praticamente empurrando a noiva para fora do quarto. Ambos se despediram apressadamente de Harry e saíram.

Hermione encarou Ron aborrecida quando este fechou a porta.

- Sabe, depois de tantos anos sem ver o Harry, eu pensei que você iria querer ficar muitas horas conversando com ele!

Ron colocou as mãos no bolso do jeans e encolheu os ombros, numa expressão solene.

- Estou muitíssimo feliz que Harry esteja vivo e quero conversar muito com ele. Aliás, um dos motivos de ter saído dali também vai ser um dos motivos de nossa conversa.

Hermione cruzou os braços.

- O que você está escondendo de mim, Ronald Weasley?

Ron abraçou a noiva carinhosamente e colocou seus lábios no dela, num beijo delicado. Sorriu quando se afastou.

- Lembra-se de quando você teve problemas com sua bagagem, no sexto ano?

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Mas isso faz muito tempo... Como eu ia...

- Mas se lembra? – ele a interrompeu.

- Lembro, claro que lembro. Você e Harry foram procurar um compartimento.

- Pois é. E nós tivemos uma conversa muito séria, iniciada por ele mesmo.

Hermione o encarou aturdida, antes de ficar aborrecida e chateada.

- Vocês nunca me contaram isso!

- Querida, por favor! – ele bufou. – Harry me fez prometer que não diria nada, porque sabia que você e Ginny eram tão amigas quanto nós três!

- Espere aí. O que tem a Ginny nisso tudo?

Ron sorriu.

- Por que acha que eu quis deixar os dois sozinhos ali? Prefiro o Harry àquele palerma que Ginny arrumou para entrar na família.

Hermione o encarou um tempo, antes de balançar a cabeça.

- Você está me dizendo que o Harry...

- Eu não estou dizendo nada. – o ruivo se defendeu. Hermione suspirou.

- Tenho pena dele.

- _Por quê_?

- Ginny está se divorciando, Ron. Seu marido não quer dar o divorcio e o mundo cor-de-rosa que ela acreditava estar vivendo ruiu bem diante de seus olhos. Você viu a barreira que ela criou... Como ela está mais objetiva e até mesmo mais... Hum... Fria. Você acha _mesmo _que ela vai querer se envolver?

* * *

A porta do quarto se fechou, e tanto Harry como Ginny fizeram uma careta. Logo depois, Harry balançou a cabeça, debochado.

- Eu pensei que, se sobrevivesse, os encontraria mudados. Acho que me enganei. Ron continua tendo a discrição de um holofote.

Ginny riu.

- Eles ainda discutem horrores. Você vai presenciar muito disso. A única diferença...

- É que agora termina com beijos e um quarto trancado?

- Bem por aí. – ela piscou divertida. – E uma cama rangendo. Ainda bem que ele não mora mais na Toca.

Harry sorriu.

- Fico feliz por eles. Se tivessem ido comigo, isso não estaria acontecendo...

- Você não pode presumir isso, se não aconteceu. – Ginny sentenciou. Harry deu de ombros.

- De qualquer forma, não me arrependo.

Ela suspirou.

- Imagino que não.

Ginny se assustou quando percebeu que ele a estava encarando profundamente, como se estivesse analisando-a. Assustou-se ainda mais quando ele ergueu a mão machucada e acariciou seu rosto levemente. Ginny arregalou os olhos, sentindo o contato da mão quente dele contra sua pele. Um choque percorreu pelo seu corpo e ela se afastou.

Harry antigamente ficaria envergonhado com a reação dela e começaria a gaguejar, mas tudo o que ele fez foi suspirar antes de sorrir e a encarar nos olhos.

- Você mudou muito.

- E isso é bom?

- Ah, sim. Muito bom. – Ela jurou a si mesma que jamais iria admitir que estremecera com aquela resposta. O tom que ele usara para tal frase fora profunda. – Você está bem diferente.

- Imagino que sim.

- De todas as formas. – ele balançou a cabeça. – Muito mais bonita e mais monossilábica.

Ginny não evitou o sorriso.

- Não estou monossilábica. Apenas – ela ficou um tempo em silêncio. – é uma fase bastante confusa para mim. Foi tudo uma surpresa.

- Imagino que sim. – Fora a vez de ele responder.

Aquilo tudo era muito estranho. Harry não era mais o mesmo rapaz por quem ela se apaixonara, e ela tampouco era mais a mesma garotinha. Ela se sentia constrangida, ao mesmo tempo em que não sentia. Era como se ele fosse um desconhecido, mas que mesmo assim confiasse nele.

- E então, o que fez durante todo esse período de guerra?

Ele a despertou de seu devaneio, transmitindo-a diretamente para um novo. Contar o que fizera significava relembrar o passado, e ultimamente, aquilo era uma droga.

- Terminei meus estudos e fui para o Canadá.

Harry pareceu surpreso.

- É mesmo? Canadá? Fazer o quê?

- Iniciar minha formação como Auror.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, aturdido. Logo após esboçou um sorriso.

- Auror, huh? – ele sorriu. – Havia me esquecido que a melhor Academia reside lá.

- Pois é. Depois... Eu voltei para casa. Hoje trabalho no _DICAT_.

- Sei. Os melhores aurores reunidos em um departamento para frustrar planos e capturar Comensais e bruxos perigosos. Fiquei sabendo dessa ala no Ministério.

Ginny ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Ficou sabendo? Mas tal informação de um grupo na Seção de Aurores demorou a vazar.

Harry simplesmente sorriu. Ginny não conseguiu evitar o pensamento de como ele era bonito. E tentadoramente mais misterioso.

- Simplesmente fiquei sabendo. Eu me informava, você ouviu o que eu disse a Ron.

- E por que simplesmente sumiu? Como ninguém descobria nada sobre você?

- Era preciso. Quanto mais desaparecido ficasse, mais Voldemort ficaria aborrecido e preocupado em pensar nos pequenos detalhes de seus planos, porque sabia que eu poderia aparecer e acabar com eles a qualquer momento. E isso me privilegiava bastante. E também que ele não poderia saber o que eu estava fazendo enquanto isso.

Ela pensou em perguntar o que exatamente ele fez durante todo esse tempo, mas ficou em silêncio.

- E então. – ele sorriu. – Ainda morando na Toca?

- Não. Hoje em dia eu moro perto do Ministério, em uma casa recém-reformada.

- Independente e considerada uma das melhores aurores. Você realmente mudou.

- Não sou uma das melhores aurores. – Ela riu como quem achava graça daquilo. – E está dizendo que não era independente?

- Não estou dizendo isso. – ele balançou a cabeça, mas voltou a ficar sério. – Hei, Ginny.

Ela se assustou com o olhar profundo que ele lhe lançou. Ginny mergulhou rapidamente naquele brilho esverdeado, afundando-se cada vez mais...

Piscou, sentindo que o aposento ficara estranhamente frio. Suspirou.

- Sim?

- Há uma coisa que eu preciso te dizer. Algo que não ficou muito bem esclarecido.

Ginny só percebeu que estava inacreditavelmente próxima a ele quando já era tarde demais. Ficou estática, enquanto podia sentir a respiração dele bater levemente contra seu rosto. Sentiu a boca ficar imediatamente seca.

Insanamente, ela queria beijá-lo. Ao mesmo tempo, gritava a si mesma para se afastar. Envolver-se era a ultima coisa que queria.

Mas ele precisava dizer algo. E mesmo com o olhar sedento de vontade, não a beijaria até que dissesse o que precisava dizer:

- Ginny, eu -.

A porta se abriu. Ginny levantou-se quase que imediatamente e quase escorregou com essa atitude. Seu coração doía de tanto que batia e ela fechou os olhos, inspirando profundamente.

Seu pai e sua mãe nunca foram tão inconvenientes em toda a sua vida, Ginny pensou aborrecida e grata ao mesmo tempo.

- Harry! – Molly caiu no choro imediatamente, enquanto apressava seus passos até ele, que parecia absorver o que estava acontecendo.

Arthur caminhou até a esposa e a filha e sorriu para Ginny, que não retribuiu o sorriso.

- Mike quer falar com você, Ginny. Perguntou se já pode ir até lá.

Ela virou-se, encarando Harry. Ele estava sorrindo para sua mãe quando a encarou.

Ele era muito bom em esconder suas reações, ela pensou zangada. Ou era muito bom em sempre fazê-la suspirar por ele, para apenas que ele se divertisse.

Mentalmente, se repreendeu. Ele só fizera aquilo uma vez, e fora para apenas poder fugir.

- Claro. – respondeu ao seu pai. – Eu já vou. Amanhã nos vemos, Harry.

- Até, Ginny. – Ele ainda teve a capacidade de sorrir para ela.

Ela estava no corredor quando Mike a interceptou. Ginny ainda estava perdida em pensamentos quando ele a segurou pelos ombros e perguntou:

- Por Deus, Virginia, você está bem? Você está com cara de quem vai colocar o jantar para fora.

- Estou bem. – respondeu. – Vai me mostrar o corpo de Voldemort agora?

- Ainda não. – o chefe balançou a cabeça. – Preciso conversar com você. Está em condições de pensar em trabalho?

Trabalho. A única coisa que a faria esconder toda aquela maldita confusão para algum canto de sua mente, enquanto esta seria preenchida de inúmeras horas de estudo e resoluções, fazendo o que mais tinha paixão por fazer.

Abra a boca logo de uma vez, Mike!

- Cem por cento de condições. – Ela retrucou energicamente.

- Ótimo. Você estava certa quando mencionou que irão existir Comensais buscando vingança. Já houve alguns indícios.

Ele pareceu surpresa.

- Como ficou sabendo disso tão rápido? Como _eles _ficaram sabendo que Potter estava vivo?

- Sara. – disse ele, referindo-se a uma das aurores do Departamento. - Houve um pequeno conflito com simpatizantes das Artes das Trevas no Beco Diagonal, no Caldeirão Furado. E eles ficaram sabendo, obviamente, pelo Profeta Diário.

- Maldito jornal! - ela resmungou, furiosa. - O que Sara estava fazendo no Caldeirão Furado?

- Jogando cartas com um Auror do serviço secreto Russo, eu acho. – Mike respondeu. – De qualquer forma, ambos tiveram que tentar controlar a massa de simpatizantes que gritavam "A cabeça de Potter jazerá no tumulo do nosso Lorde, cedo ou tarde!".

- Meu Deus. – ela sussurrou. Ambos caminhavam pelo corredor branco do hospital. – E Sara?

- Sara está bem. Eles prenderam os simpatizantes e os levaram para o Ministério, para interrogá-los. Conversei com o chefe da Rússia, e ele vai me solicitar os serviços de seu Auror por um tempo. Mas, Ginny, as coisas são um pouco mais complicadas do que aparenta ser...

- Comensais não serão tão organizados sem seu mestre. – Ginny argumentou. – Temos uma boa chance e oportunidade de prendê-los mais rápido agora. E com Potter nos dando algumas informações cruciais e nos ajudando, podemos...

- É justamente sobre Potter que preciso conversar com você.

Ela parou de falar.

- O que você disse sobre Potter? – perguntou, cautelosa.

Mike suspirou antes de responder.

- O curandeiro acabou de me informar o que estava mais temendo. Potter perdeu seus poderes. Completamente.

**_Continua..._**

****

**Notas: **_Aí está, o capítulo dois! Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo :D Não vai dar para eu responder os comentários dessa vez, mas no próximo capitulo eu compenso e dou respostas generosas, prometo! _

_Ah, e obrigada pelos comentários! Espero que continuem comentando, fiquei satisfeita com o numero de comentários para esse novo projeto. _

_Beijos:x_


	4. Capítulo Três

_**Capitulo Três**_

"_Seu corpo era movido ao desejo de vingar a morte de Dumbledore, no momento. E toda essa necessidade estava sendo suprida de tal forma que ele não conseguia evitar sorrir de maldade com o que via. _

_Encostou-se à parede coberta de mofo e bolor, com os braços cruzados e fixou o olhar atentamente ao homem amarrado à sua frente, que respirava com dificuldade. _

_Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e coçou passou a mão pelo rosto áspero pela barba que precisava ser feita, analisando seu antigo professor de poções. _

_O homem tossiu com dificuldade por um tempo, antes de finalmente erguer o rosto para fitar Harry. _

_- Então... Você não fugiu. _

_O rapaz apenas limitou-se a erguer a sobrancelha, com silencioso deboche. Depois, pigarreou e respondeu:_

_- O titulo 'covarde' se limita apenas a sua pessoa, Snape. Não a minha. _

_Houve um brilho diabólico de satisfação nas íris de Harry ao vislumbrar o semblante de ódio de Snape. _

_- Não... Chame-me..._

_- De covarde. Sei. – Ele se desencostou da parede e caminhou em direção ao homem que levara a informação sobre seus pais a Voldemort e que, mais tarde, tirara dele também seu padrinho. Que, assim como Rabicho, contribuíra para arruinar ainda mais sua vida._

_Harry colocou as mãos nos bolsos do jeans surrado e curvou ligeiramente a cabeça, enquanto Snape o encarava com os olhos injetados, furiosos. Harry apenas sorriu, mas Snape percebera que havia diferença do garoto que infernizara em Hogwarts para o rapaz parado ali. _

_Enquanto estivera na Espanha, ele escutou rumores de alguns simpatizantes de Comensais sobre as aparições de Potter, e sentira na própria pele a fúria do Lorde das Trevas com planos frustrados por Potter. _

_O surpreendente, porém, era que ele não deixava rastros de seu paradeiro. _

_Snape, durante todo este tempo acreditou que Harry Potter estava contando com a ajuda de amigos mais poderosos, como sempre fizera, mas surpreendeu-se ao descobrir que ele estava sozinho. Todo seu trabalho, todas as interrupções dos planos de Voldemort... Era apenas fruto de um trabalho de uma única pessoa._

_Alguém que antes sequer conseguia fechar a própria mente. _

_- Presumo que você tenha informações importantes para mim, traidor. _

_Havia arrogância em sua voz. E uma determinação que surpreendeu Snape. Embora ele não soubesse explicar, sabia que havia algo diferente no filho de James Potter. _

_- Morrerei com elas. – comentou suavemente, o encarando friamente. Um pequeno sorriso de canto cortou os lábios do rapaz._

_- Não morrerá com as informações que preciso, Snape. – garantiu. – Essas informações serão minhas, nem que para isso tenha que retardar sua morte por mais algumas horas. _

_- Acha que vai me matar, realmente? – debochou. – Você não teria coragem. Nunca teve. É por isso que sempre deixou que as pessoas ao seu redor morressem. É por isso que Black morreu em seus braços, assim como Dumbledore. Sempre se preocupou com seu rabo precioso ao invés das pessoas que se importavam com você. É um fraco._

_Harry deu uma risada sem humor. Não pareceu se afetar com as palavras do homem._

_- Não teria coragem de matar você? – ele permitiu que seu rosto ficasse próximo ao de Snape. – Apenas não o faço agora, Snape, porque você tem informações importantes e eu preciso delas. _

_A Guerra havia o transformado. Potter sempre fora alguém que jamais se importara de brincar com fogo, sem medo de se queimar. Mas havia ali, desta vez, aquele brilho estranho de alguém seguro de si. De que ele poderia fazer qualquer coisa, se quisesse. E que assassinar comensais era a menor de suas preocupações. _

_- Como está conseguindo sumir sem deixar rastros? _

_- Muito simples. Sou mais esperto que vocês. – Ele colocou uma cadeira em frente ao comensal e sentou-se, apoiando os braços nas costas da cadeira. – Afinal, satisfaça uma curiosidade, Snape: foi você quem teve a maravilhosa idéia de tentar manipular minha mente, como no quinto ano, tentando me fazer acreditar que estavam com um dos Weasley à mercê de Voldemort?_

_Ele sustentou o olhar do rapaz, em fúria, mas não respondeu. Harry parecia já esperar tal atitude, porque apenas deu de ombros, antes de comentar casualmente:_

_- Pode segurar as verdades pelo tempo que quiser Snape. O Veritaserum não tardará a fazer efeito. _

_- Só pode estar blefando. Nunca foi bom em poções. _

_Mais uma vez, ele deu de ombros, em sinal de descaso. Mas havia determinação obstinada em sua voz quando disse:_

_- Não estou blefando. _

_De fato, não tardou para que a língua de Snape ficasse solta. _

_- O Lorde das Trevas tentou por muitas semanas penetrar sua mente, mas parece que você criou um bloqueio forte o suficiente para que nenhuma pessoa com capacidade mágica o suficiente conseguisse tal coisa. Era praticamente impossível descobrir sobre seu paradeiro, como maneiras de descobrir informações importantes para atingir você. Até que certo dia, conseguimos. _

_- E então invadiram meu sonho com uma suposta visão de Ginny Weasley sendo torturada por Voldemort? Realmente, muito engenhoso. – comentou sarcástico. _

_- Você deve ter sofrido alguma coisa para enfraquecer sua barreira mental. O Lorde das Trevas teve acesso a sua mente, então. Ele descobriu sobre sua preocupação para a menina Weasley. – um risinho torto cortou a face de Snape. –Apaixonado por ela, em outras palavras. _

_O olhar de Harry escureceu por um momento. Não houve sorrisos debochados, e Snape interpretou aquilo como um péssimo sinal. Potter estava se revelando alguém perigoso demais para ser tirado do sério. _

_- Tentamos alcançar a garota, mas parece que você fez um bom trabalho, também. Usou o mesmo feitiço que Dumbledore usou em você, enquanto morava com seus tios trouxas? _

_- Algo parecido. Todos os Weasley estão sob proteção, e nem que Voldemort vendesse todos os fragmentos de alma, ele conseguiria encontrá-los._

_Snape suspirou, e continuou:_

_- Não encontrando a menina Weasley, tentamos entrar em sua mente e fazer com que acreditasse que estávamos com ela. _

_Harry balançou a cabeça._

_- Cada dia que passa fico mais desgostoso com vocês. Sabe, eu me esforço tanto e vocês fazem cagadas como essa. – ele deu de ombros. – Mas não importa. Melhor para mim, pior para vocês. _

_- Você não vai conseguir derrotar o Lorde das Trevas, Potter. Vai morrer como seu pai miserável, isso é certo. Por mais que se esforce, você não vai..._

_Ele se silenciou com a varinha de Harry apertando sua garganta. Ele molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua, antes de responder:_

_- Não ouse a mencionar meu pai em sua boca, Snape. E sobre derrotar Voldemort – ele franziu o cenho. – Já estou derrotando aos poucos. Não vai demorar para que ele caia. E serei eu quem o derrubará. _

_Ele apertou um pouco mais a varinha. _

_- Você matou meus pais, matou Sirius e matou Dumbledore. Você sabe que agora vou matá-lo, Snape. – sua voz não passava de um sussurro calmo, mas que deixava claras as notas de frieza. - E não vai ser da mais rápida ou indolor. Mas antes disso, vou me aproveitar mais um pouco do efeito da poção. Eu sei que você tem o conhecimento das horcruxes de Voldemort. _

_Snape engoliu em seco, como se aquilo o auxiliasse a guardar o segredo. Harry sorriu maldoso com tal atitude. _

_- Vou começar perguntando sobre a taça, e logo após poderemos conversar sobre Nagini."_

Harry estava passando a mão lentamente pelo rosto áspero pela barba, habito que adquirira ao longo dos anos, quando se perdia em pensamentos.

Estava relembrando alguns acontecimentos e todo o seu trajeto até chegar onde estava no momento. Surpreendeu-se por encontrar falhas em seus próprios planos, e surpreendeu-se mais ainda por estar vivo.

Acabado, em frangalhos e cheio de dor era verdade, mas ainda sim, vivo e inteiro.

Demorou um tempo para que ele entendesse onde estava, quando acordou. Fora complicado tentar lembrar dos últimos acontecimentos, e somente conseguiu se relembrar de tudo quando o curandeiro Brown e Hamilton, responsáveis por sua saúde, lhe ajudaram com algumas coisas que sabiam. Então, ele conseguiu relembrar de todos os detalhes que precisava lembrar.

A porta do quarto em que estava se abriu e ele encarou uma figura vestida de branco caminhar até ele, com uma caneca azul com um liquido fumegante em mãos.

- O senhor precisa beber essa poção, senhor Potter. – uma curandeira particularmente jovem lhe entregou a poção a ele, que por sua vez apenas segurou a caneca e encarou o conteúdo com o cenho franzido.

- O que é isto? – perguntou com a voz rouca e dolorida. Ele não percebeu – ou fingiu não perceber – que a curandeira o encarava atentamente.

- Ah... – ela se atrapalhou quando ele a encarou nos olhos. - Ah... De acordo com o curandeiro Brown é uma poção para o senhor se recuperar mais rápido dos machucados provocados por magia. Mas isso vai deixá-lo morto de sono também.

Ele não bebeu a poção, ainda. Continuou encarando o liquido fumegante, até que comentasse em um tom de voz despreocupado:

- Eles erraram a dosagem de escamas de dragão. Dá para perceber pela consistência, deveria estar menos densa... Típico erro comum, tanto que não causa problemas. Todo mundo faz isso, é quase imperceptível... – ele olhou para a curandeira e encolheu os ombros. – É por isso que há reações alérgicas em grande parte das pessoas que tomam essa poção.

A curandeira estava com os lábios levemente entreabertos. Harry tomou a poção e fez uma careta quando entregou a caneca a ela.

- Se acrescentassem uma colher de chá de mel aos primeiros dez minutos em que a poção está cozinhando, não acabaria com o efeito da poção e deixariam com um gosto melhor do que esse. – ele balançou a cabeça, ainda fazendo a careta. – Horrível.

Ainda abismada, ela o ajudou a se arrumar no leito e o cobriu com a manta do hospital, já que estava um pouco frio. Não demorou muito para que ele fechasse os olhos e adormecesse.

A curandeira fechou a porta silenciosamente, e foi à procura do curandeiro Brown, ainda completamente aturdida com o que aquele homem dissera.

* * *

Os acontecimentos estavam cada vez mais complicados. 

Casamento com trouxa. Guerra. Comensais da Morte. Gravidez. Separação. Desgosto. Marido relutante. Reencontrar o amor de metade de quase sua vida inteira depois de anos, vivo. Comensais jurando vingança e, como se não pudesse ficar pior, Harry Potter estar incapaz de se defender.

Saber que Harry estava de volta fez Ginny se lembrar claramente da paixão que sentia por ele: quase que arrebatadora e fundada em motivos idiotas, já que ele jamais a tratara como uma grande amiga. Mas era uma paixão que mesmo assim fazia seu coração disparar e se aquecer apenas de vê-lo. De se sentir bem por ele estar bem, ainda que jamais a tivesse reparado, até que ele fugisse e ela seguisse com sua vida, em um rumo completamente diferente de tudo que havia sonhado um dia.

Tudo estava realmente mudado. Seu casamento perfeito estava destruído, ela estava abalada emocionalmente e não era mais uma menininha de dezesseis, dezessete anos que acreditava estar apaixonada pelo herói, irmão de seu melhor amigo. Atualmente, ela estava tão apaixonada quanto um explosivin, pensou amargurada.

Mas no fim das contas, ele era _Harry, _apenas Harry. O garoto que ela viu crescer... Pelo menos até os dezessete anos, quando ele resolveu simplesmente sumir da vida de todos para o bem geral da nação.

Então, era mais do óbvio que ela, como único membro da família Weasley a saber disso, ficasse preocupada e até mesmo aturdida com a resposta que Mike dera a ela, ainda mais quando seu chefe julgara aquele resultado até mesmo mais importante que o corpo destruído de Voldemort e tivera a capacidade de não lhe dizer exatamente o motivo.

Ginny estava sentada em uma cadeira, encurvada, com os braços sobre as coxas. Ela olhava atentamente para o chão perdida em pensamentos, enquanto tinha a leve consciência de que Mike a analisava, mas no momento não parecia tão importante assim enfrentar seu chefe com perguntas grosseiras.

Ela molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua e suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu acho que preciso de férias.

Mike abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- Acho que o Departamento todo precisa de férias.

- Poderíamos tirar férias coletivas. – ele sabia que ela estava tentando se distrair. – Seria muito bom. E você sabe que o meu grupo está me cobrando isso.

Ele assentiu.

- Eu sei. Mas todas as viagens já estão programadas. Você também só não está viajando por causa do seu problema com seu marido, porque você sabe que está tendo um caso de agrupamento de Comensais da Morte em Portugal e o chefe do departamento português mencionou que gostaria especificamente que fosse você que atuasse no caso.

- Ex-marido. – ela o corrigiu. Mike ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Ele já assinou os papéis?

Ginny pensou em mentir, mas não conseguiu. Deixou os ombros caírem.

- Ainda não.

- Então ele ainda é seu marido.

- Só no papel e na mente empobrecida dele. – respondeu com frieza. – E sobre o caso português...

- Sim?

- Eu já conversei com o Chefe Bragança e nós chegamos à conclusão de que vamos enviar Linda para cooperar neste caso.

Mike franziu o cenho.

- Quando você tomou essa decisão, Ginny?

Ela o encarou.

- Ontem.

- Por Deus, Virginia! Você estava de folga!

Antes que ele continuasse passando o sermão, a porta da sala do Curandeiro se abriu, revelando a imagem do curandeiro Hamilton e do curandeiro Brown, ambos conversando entre si. As capas igualmente brancas balançavam de um lado para o outro enquanto caminhavam.

Ginny se levantou e Mike se adiantou até eles, apresentando-a a ambos.

- Curandeiros – ele começou formalmente. – Está é Virginia Weasley-Hammet, diretora da Área de Missões Especiais Internacionais. – Ginny apertou as mãos dos homens. – Ela também auxilia o grupo de Inteligência Estratégica e é a subdiretora do _DICAT. _

Hamilton sorriu para ela abertamente.

- Estou muito satisfeito de conhecer a senhora, Auror Hammet. – Ginny preferia que ele dissesse Virginia, ou Ginny, ou até mesmo seu sobrenome de solteira, mas ficou em silêncio. – Já ouvi muito falar ao seu respeito. Não é todo dia que alguém conhece pessoalmente um auror do AMI, não é mesmo, Ralph? – perguntou ao curandeiro Brown. - Ainda mais a cabeça do grupo.

Ginny apenas balançou a cabeça, com um pequeno sorriso.

- Ginny no momento não está viajando, então ela vai apenas chefiar as viagens e os pedidos para me ajudar com os problemas aqui na Inglaterra. – Mike comentou. Brown balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Uma decisão muito sensata, agora que a comunidade bruxa vai ficar por algum tempo ao avesso até tudo começar a se normalizar.

Hamilton concordou.

- É verdade. Harry Potter derrotou Voldemort, mas suponho que os Comensais da Morte simplesmente não vão erguer as mãos e se renderem, certo?

- Correto. – Ginny assentiu com a cabeça para confirmar o que dizia. – Eles vão tentar continuar com o reinado que Voldemort estava impondo.

- Como eu disse, um mundo ao avesso por mais algum tempo. – Hamilton suspirou. – Pelo menos o pior já passou.

_Não para mim_, Ginny pensou,_ mas eu espero que o senhor esteja certo. _

- Bom, pelo que Michael acabou de me dizer, parece que não é só o mundo bruxo a estar com problemas...

Hamilton fez uma careta de entendimento.

- Ah, é verdade. Ralph tinha ido buscar o resultado dos exames que fizemos em Potter.

Mike olhou de relance para Ginny e percebeu que ela ficara brevemente tensa.

- E então, senhor?

- O resultado acabou de sair. – o curandeiro parecia tão aturdido quanto Mike ou até mesmo Ginny. – Juro, em tantos anos de trabalho e estudo... Nunca presenciei um caso como esse. É simplesmente... – ele se calou.

- Ele perdeu todos os poderes?

- Todo o seu nível de magia, sim. – o curandeiro passou a mão pelos cabelos ralos e brancos. – Ele tem tanto poder quanto um bruxo abortado.

Ginny fechou os olhos com aquelas palavras e inspirou profundamente.

- Isso já é certeza? – Mike perguntou.

- Quase absoluta. É provável que ele ainda preserve a capacidade de ofidioglossia... Ou talvez nem isso. Mas perder os poderes não significa que ele tenha perdido todo o aprendizado que teve ao longo dos anos, de quando esteve no colégio. Ele preserva suas atividades mentais normalmente.

- Como isso aconteceu, curandeiro Brown?

- Não sabemos ao certo. Já ocorreu de bruxos terem um bloqueio de sua magia por depressão, mas um caso assim, jamais. Entendem o que quero dizer? É um caso muito peculiar, provavelmente único.

- Então... Não se sabe se é permanente? – Ginny se perguntou.

- Há algumas suposições sobre isso. Alguns peritos de seu departamento me mandaram, há algumas horas, relatórios sobre os destroços do local em que Harry Potter e Você-Sabe-Quem se enfrentaram. E com eles, os níveis de magia existentes ali.

Ginny ergueu uma sobrancelha e Mike apressou-se a explicar:

- A magia sempre deixa vestígios, então é possível verificar mais ou menos quais feitiços foram utilizados, e sua dificuldade... Consequentemente, consegue-se descobrir mais ou menos quanto de conhecimento e poder um bruxo tem. – ele virou-se para o curandeiro. – Mas, e então?

Brown se pronunciou, desta vez:

- Bom, vocês obviamente devem saber das suposições que foram feitas, não é mesmo? Sobre Potter ter, nesse período de ninguém saber nada sobre sua existência, ter se tornado um bruxo de incrível poder, não é mesmo?

- Sobre Harry Potter ter se tornado poderoso, talvez até mais que Voldemort? Acho que todo mundo escutou isso pelo menos uma vez durante esse tempo. – Disse Mike. – Assim como alguns criavam teorias de que Potter estivesse tão forte ao ponto de destruir Voldemort e ocupar o lugar dele.

Hamilton riu.

- Essa segunda suposição era simplesmente ridícula.

- Mas – Brown interveio. – A primeira não.

Ginny demorou um pouco para absorver a informação, mas quando entendeu o que ele quis dizer, arregalou os olhos e encarou Mike, com ar absolutamente chocado.

Harry... Absolutamente poderoso...

- Devo dizer que fiquei impressionado, para não dizer assustado, com os níveis de magia daquele local. – O curandeiro Brown continuou. - Sabem, tive o prazer de cuidar de Dumbledore uma vez em uma doença contagiosa, sabem como é... Coisa de idade, e nem mesmo com ele vi níveis tão altos. Você-Sabe-Quem e Potter usaram feitiços poderosíssimos. – ele pigarreou. – Boa parte de magia antiga e perigosa até mesmo para quem as executa.

_Ainda sou o mesmo e ainda sou lastimavelmente péssimo em poções_, as palavras dele ecoaram na mente de Ginny, que se perguntou em silêncio por que ele mentira. Tudo bem, com relação a ela até entenderia – Afinal, era apenas a irmã de seu melhor amigo e quase nunca conversaram direito. -, mas e Ron e Hermione? Eles também estavam lá.

Ela suspirou mais uma vez. Imaginar Harry lançando feitiços que nem mesmo ele nos tempos de colégio poderia imaginar a fez se perguntar se aquilo, de fato, não fora transportada para um universo alternativo em algum duelo com comensais e estava fora da realidade.

- E ele pode ter perdido os poderes graças a esses feitiços? – Mike perguntou. – Ou talvez, por causa de um feitiço que o tenha acertado?

- Há suposições. – Hamilton quem respondeu dessa vez. – Veja bem, todos os curandeiros envolvidos nesse caso estão criando várias teorias. Eu particularmente tenho uma teoria de que talvez, com a morte de Você-Sabe-Quem, os poderes de Potter tenham sido levados juntos. Brown já acredita que os feitiços foram tão poderosos ao ponto de criar um bloqueio mágico na mente de Potter. Ou seja, ele ainda tem seus poderes, mas estão bloqueados por uma espécie de barreira. E ainda há um outro que comenta que talvez ele tenha usado todos seus poderes até que acabassem, mas eu acho isso simplesmente ridículo ridículo.

- É uma teoria patética. – Brown concordou. – Talvez mais patética que Potter sendo um novo Lorde das Trevas.

- E vocês simplesmente não podem resolver isso? – Ginny perguntou incrédula. Para que se existia a Medicina, afinal?

- São apenas suposições, Auror Hammet. – o homem argumentou e Ginny sentiu estremecer com aquele sobrenome. – Precisamos primeiro descobrir o que aconteceu, e no momento não tivemos muitos resultados positivos. Na verdade, não tivemos resultado algum. A única coisa que podemos assumir é que ele está sem carga de energia mágica, como um aborto. Mas, como eu já disse, isso não significa que ele não esteja tão bom mentalmente quanto qualquer um de nós aqui. Tanto que tenho até provas.

Hamilton ergueu uma sobrancelha para seu colega.

- É mesmo? O que é?

- Ally foi levar a poção para melhoria dos ferimentos dele que eu havia pedido que a ala de Poções Mágicas preparasse. E ela me disse que Potter só faltou dar uma aula de poções. Quer dizer... Geralmente precisa de equipamentos para notar pequenos defeitos sem importância em uma poção. Potter notou-os apenas observando e cheirando a poção.

Ginny pensou que ia desabar.

"_... ainda sou lastimavelmente péssimo em poções.". _Droga, ela sabia que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa quando dissera aquelas palavras.

Mike a retirou de seus devaneios.

- Bom, curandeiros, acho que isso tirou todas as nossas duvidas. Você tem mais alguma coisa a dizer, Ginny?

Ela perguntou com a voz baixa, cautelosa:

- Ele... Ele já sabe?

Mike respondeu pelos curandeiros:

- Ainda não.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça, em silêncio.

- É só? –ela afirmou. – Certo. Agora – ele começou. – precisamos tomar algumas providências. Não estou certo se deixarei Potter sair daqui ou não...

- Eu acho completamente inaceitável ele não sair. – Brown discordou. – O rapaz está bem, ou pelo menos ficará quando se levantar daquela cama. Apenas está sem magia... Por alguns traços que eu já percebi dele, não acredito que ele vá aceitar ficar aqui trancafiado.

- Mas eu imagino que vocês vão continuar fazendo exames nele...?

- Correto. Mas ele pode vir como exame de rotina... Três vezes a cada uma ou duas semanas. Enquanto isso, ele pode ficar em casa.

- Certo. – Mike assentiu. – Isso seria algo que eu também preciso providenciar. Casa. – ele estalou os dedos e ficou um tempo pensativo. – Com relação ao que eu disse aos senhores antes, há alguma duvida?

Ambos balançaram a cabeça negativamente. Mike sorriu e apertou as mãos dos homens.

- Maravilha. A gente acerta alguns detalhes após, assim que eu descobrir como vou cuidar da segurança de Potter. Vamos, Gin?

Ela assentiu, mas o curandeiro arregalou os olhos para ela. Ginny deu um passo involuntário para trás, porque não fora apenas Hamilton que fizera aquilo. Brown, que era um homem mais sério e conservado, fizera à mesma coisa.

- Algum problema, senhores? – Mike perguntou de cenho franzido.

- Você a chamou de _Gin? _

- É. É um de meus apelidos. – ela respondeu confusa.

Ambos ficaram em um silêncio chocado, até que Hamilton se pronunciou:

- _Claro. _– Hamilton sussurrou para si mesmo. _Ginny... Gin... _Não sei como eu não percebi antes... Que besteira a minha... – ele se virou para Mike. – Posso conversar com o senhor por um momento, Auror Stuart?

Mike assentiu e Ginny o encarou.

- Eu... – ela deu de ombros. – Vou procurar minha família enquanto isso. Já sabe onde me procurar, qualquer coisa.

- Tudo bem.

Ela se dirigiu para a porta quando Mike a chamou.

- Sim? – Ginny perguntou ainda confusa com aquela reação estranha dos dois curandeiros. Homens que antes ela julgou tão inteligentes e experientes, no momento pareciam levemente excêntricos.

- Vou deixar você a par mais tarde, mas acho que é bom você já saber: Ninguém pode saber sobre o estado de magia de Potter. Nem mesmo sua família... Pelo menos, não por enquanto. É mais seguro para todos nós.

Com essas palavras, Ginny assentiu ainda mais confusa e fechou a porta, colocando as mãos no bolso do jeans enquanto caminhava pelo corredor.

Mike cruzou os braços e encarou os dois curandeiros.

- O que aconteceu para fazer tanta confusão com um apelido?

- Quando estávamos tentando reanimar Potter – Brown começou. – em alguns momentos ele acordava a variava... Quando isso acontecia, ele se contorcia, fechava os punhos e repetia a mesma frase, sempre "_Não... Ela não... Gin... Afaste-se dela"._

- Às vezes eram quase berros. – o Curandeiro Hamilton balançou a cabeça. – Sim, quase berros, e eram berros angustiados. Doía até em mim escutá-los.

Mike ficou em silêncio por um tempo. Era impossível saber o que se passava na mente do chefe geral do _DICAT._

Por fim, ele perguntou em voz baixa:

- Ele, em algum momento, mencionou o nome de algum Ron, Rony ou Hermione, Mione?

Ambos negaram.

- Não.

- Não, não. É o que eu disse, o único nome que ele mencionava era o de tal de Gin.

- Às vezes ele chamava por ela, também.

Mike suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos e franziu o cenho. A primeira lembrança que invadiu sua mente foi Ginny revelando a ele como Potter fugira da Toca.

Ele se lembrava claramente daquele dia. Estavam conversando justamente sobre uma matéria que saíra sobre ele no Profeta Diário. Era madrugada e todos os aurores já tinham ido para suas casas, e Ginny estava ajudando-o a finalizar um relatório sobre comensais búlgaros.

"_- Eu gostava dele, na época. Sempre gostei, acho que desde que o vi pela primeira vez. – ela encolheu os ombros. – E ele usou isso como arma para escapar sem que eu armasse um barraco. _

_- Hum. Acho que ele sabe como você é armando barracos. _

_Ela o beliscou e ele riu. _

_- Não sou, nada._

_Mike molhou a pena no tinteiro e escreveu uma frase, antes de perguntar: _

_- Mas e então, o que ele fez?_

_- Me beijou. Ele sabia que eu gostava dele._

_Mike parou de escrever e a encarou. _

_- Cara, isso é cruel. _

_- Eu deixei que ele fizesse isso... De certo modo ele me deu tempo para escapar, sabe. – ela balançou a cabeça, soltando os cabelos do rabo-de-cavalo. – Foi o beijo mais engraçado que eu já dei._

_- E esse foi o comentário mais engraçado que eu já escutei. Que diabos você quer dizer com 'o beijo mais engraçado que eu dei'? _

_- Foi uma mentira da parte dele, ele não gostava de mim... Não da maneira que eu queria, na época. Mas mesmo assim nunca senti tanto sentimento junto. _

_- Hum. E então você ficou aparvalhada e ele fugiu? _

_- Ele me abraçou antes. Ficamos assim por um tempo e ele me pediu desculpas. Ele estava tão diferente, daquele jeito. – ela comentou a ultima frase mais para ela do que para ele, mas Mike a escutara. – Depois, foi embora e eu amadureci e percebi que minha paixão platônica era infundada, e segui com a minha vida. – ela olhou com carinho para a aliança. – E aqui estou eu, conversando de coisas sobre o passado de Harry Potter com meu chefe." _

Ele pedira desculpas.

E parando para pensar no momento, Mike não sabia dizer hoje com exatidão que fora por causa do beijo, e sim pela partida.

Mike balançou a cabeça. Era muito fácil chegar a uma conclusão: ela não era apenas a irmã do melhor amigo que gostava dele, mas soube muito bem como fazer que todos pensassem que sim.

Se Ginny soubesse daquilo no estado em que estava, ele tinha certeza que o inferno estaria armado para ela.

Ao mesmo tempo em que uma brilhante idéia de proteção para Potter se formava em sua mente, ele também pensava em proteger os sentimentos de Ginny, que já estavam em frangalhos.

Antes de ser sua subordinada no trabalho, ela era sua amiga. Uma grande amiga.

- Vou pedir uma coisa para os senhores: Ginny Hammet não pode saber sobre isso.

_**Continua...**_

**Notas: **Oi Gente! Tudo bom com vocês?

Esse capitulo na realidade está pronto desde sexta feira, mas o fanfiction ficou todo zuado e eu só estou conseguindo postar hoje. Espero que vocês tenham gostado, e que me desculpem alguns defeitos ou se acabou ficando um pouco apressado, é a questão das provas.

Meu Deus do céu, o segundo ano é um inferno, ainda mais se você estuda no Etapa. Credo. Do jeito que as coisas estão indo, há a probabilidade do ano que vem eu deixar todas as minhas fics em hiatus, por causa do vestibular. Acabei de descobrir que o terceiro ano tem provas de segunda à sexta (eu tenho de terça à sexta) e Provas Gerais aos sábados e Simulados de vestibular aos domingos. Além das aulas de Programa de Apoio ao Vestibular (PAV), que é a tarde após as aulas. É por isso que eu menciono o Hiatus, ano que vem se eu tiver tempo para respirar, vai ser muito feliz.

Mas, como ainda estamos em 2007, eu pretendo continuar postando, ainda que num ritmo mais lento que ano passado, graças, obviamente, ao colégio. Espero que me desculpem por isso também... mas juro que durante esse ano vou tentar atualizar ao máximo todas as fics :D

Um beijo.


	5. Capítulo Quatro

_**Capitulo Quatro **_

Já era quase possível ver os primeiros raios de sol quando toda a família Weasley se retirou do Hospital St. Mungus. Molly Weasley estava em um estado de calma e alegria, enquanto abraçava o marido; era possivel ver um sorriso cansado e bobo em seu rosto. Ron e Hermione andavam de mãos dadas, parecendo igualmente satisfeitos de que Harry estava bem. Os gêmeos já haviam ido embora antes, assim como Bill, Fleur e a filhinha.

Sob recomendação de Mike, Ginny também estava com eles, mas não parecia tão alegre ou satisfeita como o resto da família.

_Talvez porque eles não saibam o que eu sei... _Ela pensou por um momento. Mas não poderia contar a ninguém, já que seu chefe havia lhe recomendado para não fazê-lo.

Vez ou outra, seus pensamentos negativistas eram substituídos por alguns surtos de otimismo. "_Mas isso não é nada, comparado com tudo o que ele passou. O que importa agora é que ele está bem e vivo, não é mesmo? Ou... Ele também pode se recuperar disso antes mesmo de sair do Hospital!". _

Mas esses surtos não se alongavam por muito tempo, obviamente.

Claro que sua mente também não estava lhe dando o mínimo de sossego necessário. Uma das coisas que mais a incomodava era a forma que Harry a encarou quando a viu pela primeira vez depois de tantos anos; aquele olhar profundo, decidido, mostrando de alguma forma para ela que ele não era mais o mesmo, definitivamente. Que ele não era mais o mesmo Harry que fora embora, há tantos anos.

Mas era, em resumo, um olhar que ela nunca havia visto, e que definitivamente não sabia explicá-lo.

Então, uma pergunta cortou sua mente, intrigando-a ainda mais: antes de seus pais entrarem no quarto, o que ele queria dizer a ela?

- O que Mike conversou com você, Ginny? – Hermione perguntou, enquanto Ron a abraçava, tirando Ginny de seus devaneios.

- O quê? – ela pareceu envergonhada por estar tão alheia.

- Stuart, Gin. – Ron respondeu pela noiva. – Hermione perguntou o que Stuart disse a você.

- Sobre Harry? – pergunta óbvia, Ginny pensou. Ela sentiu o olhar de Ron; aquele olhar que ele costumava usar com ela em todos os assuntos que se tratava de Harry.

- É claro que sim. Sobre quem mais estaríamos conversando?

- Não sei. Talvez o casamento. – Ela balançou a cabeça depois da ironia boba. – Desculpe, eu não estava prestando atenção. Nós... Nós não conversamos sobre Harry.

Ela rezou para que eles acreditassem na mentira.

- E conversaram sobre o quê, então? – Ron ergueu a sobrancelha, desconfiado.

- Houve uma pequena confusão no Caldeirão Furado, com simpatizantes das Artes das Trevas. – ela encolheu os ombros, enquanto Hermione a estudava atentamente. Ela engoliu em seco. – Ele estava me contando que Sara estava lá.

- O que Sara estava fazendo lá? – Hermione perguntou.

- Tomando uísque de fogo com um auror do AMI russo.

- O _DICAT _também faz solicitações para o AMI de outros Ministérios? – Ron perguntou surpreso.

- É claro que pede. – Ginny respondeu como se aquilo fosse o óbvio. – O AMI é uma solicitação internacional, todos os paises se ajudam. Mas não solicitei ajuda alguma nesses últimos dois meses. O que acontece é que há um fugitivo da prisão Russa, e há a probabilidade de que ele tenha se escondido aqui na Inglaterra, então o chefe da AMI russa perguntou se não poderia escalar nenhum auror para ajudá-lo nessa busca. - ela encolheu os ombros.- Já que nenhum auror estrangeiro, de acordo com as Leis de Cooperação Internacional em Magia, pode fazer prisões ou coisas relacionadas fora de seu país, salvo se o ministério do país estrangeiro estiver consciente e escale alguém para ajudá-lo.

- E Mike também está interessado em descobrir algumas coisas importantes sobre o ministério russo. – Hermione comentou lentamente. – Estou sabendo disso. – Acrescentou quando vislumbrou o olhar indignado de Ginny.

- Por quê?

Hermione balançou a cabeça, mas Ginny quem respondeu:

- O ultimo Ministro da Magia foi despojado de seu cargo. Estava aliado e aliando pessoas importantes lá a Voldemort. Mike quer ajudar o chefe de lá, que agora também é ministro, a ter certeza de que não há mais ninguém envolvido. Seria catastrófico se alguém do departamento russo estivesse aliado aos Comensais da Morte.

Ron fez cara de desentendido e Hermione explicou a ele:

- A Rússia ficou muito poderosa nos últimos tempos. Mas não posso explicar mais do que isso, querido, desculpe.

Ele balançou a cabeça, aturdido.

- E Sara estava com esse auror para tentar descobrir algo?

- Por nossos interesses, sim. Pelo interesse deles, esta ajudando o Auror a descobrir se Nicholas Rostova está mesmo aqui na Inglaterra. – Ginny suspirou. Nicholas Rostova estava dando tanto trabalho a Rússia quanto a Inglaterra e Itália. O ultimo mês, além de seus problemas pessoais que já estavam chegando ao limite, ela ainda tinha que lidar sobre proteção nos limites da Inglaterra, designar aurores britânicos para missões secretas nos outros dois paises e ela própria viajar para ambos os lugares a fim de dar uma pequena ajuda na analise de estratégias criadas e ajudar algumas vezes as estratégias para aurores de sua área que estavam atuando em áreas isoladas na Inglaterra.

- Caramba. – Foi apenas o que Ron comentou, mas Ginny duvidava que ele havia entendido muita coisa. Desde que Harry partira para a Guerra, Ron se dedicara apenas em ser o melhor jogador de Quadribol. Parara de ficar correndo atrás de encrencas e mistérios e até perdera o gosto pela coisa, algo completamente oposto à sua irmã, ou até mesmo Hermione.

- E foi só sobre isso que vocês conversaram? Apenas sobre a confusão no Caldeirão Furado?

Hermione duvidava dela, e Ginny esperava por aquela reação. Afinal, Hermione era a líder na Área de Inteligência Estratégica do _DICAT. _Inteligentíssima e completamente racional, como sempre, Hermione descobria e enxergava motivos em situações que Ginny simplesmente achava genial, pensando que nunca conseguiria enxergar aquele mínimo detalhe observado por ela.

- Ele iria me mostrar o corpo de Voldemort também, mas não houve tempo.

Aquilo pareceu distrair Ron, mas não Hermione.

- O corpo de Você-Sabe-Quem está ali? – perguntou assustado. – Por que o corpo de Você-Sabe-Quem está ali?

Ginny encolheu os ombros.

- Não sei, acabei de lhe dizer que não tivemos tempo de conversar sobre isso. – Ginny resolveu apelar para um lado que aprendera a desenvolver muito bem nas missões: mentir – Estivemos preocupados resolvendo os assuntos da AMI com relação à Rússia.

Hermione parou de andar. Todos os Weasley já haviam entrado em um beco para aparatar, menos os três.

- Eu pensei que Mike iria falar alguma coisa sobre Harry.

Ginny teve a súbita impressão de que não conseguiriam – nem ela, nem Mike – esconder aquele segredo sobre Harry por muito tempo, pelo menos de Hermione.

- Eu queria conversar com ele, quando Mike me mandou ir para casa descansar. Disse que conversaria com ele hoje mais tarde no _DICAT, _ou talvez no St. Mungus.

- Acho que também gostaria de conversar com ele. – A morena comentou lentamente. Ron a encarou num súbito ataque de ciúmes.

- Não.

Hermione o encarou surpresa.

- _Não, _o quê?

- Você não vai ficar conversando com ele sozinha. Não vocês dois num mesmo local, sozinhos. Se Ginny estiver lá, tudo bem.

Hermione o encarou exasperada.

- Ele é meu _chefe_ Ron, pelo amor de Deus.

- Não interessa. Já acho o suficiente ter que escuta-lo você o chamar de _Mike, _agora se encontrar com ele...

- Para falar sobre Harry!

Quando chegaram ao beco, os dois estavam discutindo aos berros. Ginny passou a mão pelos cabelos, cansada. Geralmente, ela riria das discussões dos dois, que sempre eram por motivos idiotas, mas hoje particularmente ela estava cansada. Tudo o que queria era tomar uma boa caneca de chocolate quente, colocar seu pijama mais velho e confortável possível e se enfiar debaixo das cobertas e dormir por um tempo, para dar descanso a sua mente.

Ela cruzou os braços e esperou que algum dos dois prestasse atenção que ela estava querendo se despedir, mas Ginny sabia que isso demoraria a acontecer. Quando discutiam, era como se o mundo fosse alheio a eles. Ou talvez fosse o contrário.

Ela esperou cerca de dois minutos, e quando seus tímpanos estavam estourando de tantos berros, ela exasperou-se e tentou gritar:

- Eu estou indo embora!

Eles continuaram berrando um com o outro. Girando os olhos e soltando o ar pela boca, Ginny arrumou a capa sobre os ombros, sacou a varinha e deu uma pirueta graciosa, aparatando.

Foi como se estivesse aparatando para um paraíso. Os gritos cessaram e ela só escutou o ronco alto de um trovão. Abriu os olhos e suspirou, olhando para o céu, com o pensamento maluco de que o clima até parecia variar conforme seu humor.

Com um gesto displicente com a varinha, ela abriu a porta de casa e rumou para a cozinha, com o pensamento de que as coisas começariam a se resolver, se a sorte começasse a contar a favor de todos eles.

* * *

Ginny teve uma série de sonhos estranhos e atordoantes com lembranças, Harry e também com seu marido, que fez com que ela acordasse mais cedo do que pretendia.

Estava mais frio do que quando ela se enfiou debaixo dos cobertores da enorme cama de casal e se encolheu inteira quando saiu do acolhedor calor de sua cama para ir até o banheiro.

Tremendo da cabeça aos pés, ela foi até o banheiro e pegou seu robe vermelho e se enrolou nele. Procurou as pantufas abaixo do armário do banheiro e calçou-as. Quando se olhou no espelho, levou um susto com a própria imagem: estava descabelada, com olheiras horríveis sob os olhos e pálida ao ponto de que até as sardas ficassem um pouco descoloridas. Ela se encarou atentamente, percebendo o quanto estava com a aparência de alguém vazia e triste.

Ginny suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos desgrenhados.

- Eu... Estou... Um lixo. – murmurou para a própria imagem no espelho. Depois, imaginou que se talvez Daniel a visse daquela maneira, ele com certeza assinaria seu pedido de divorcio.

Com aquele pensamento, ela não conseguiu evitar sorrir, para depois soltar uma pequena risada. Percebeu que parecia a Ginny que ela conhecia quando estava sorrindo. A Ginny antes de todas aquelas desgraças que passara.

Talvez, até mesmo a Ginny antes do casamento.

Ela percebeu a burrada que estava acontecendo com ela: ela não poderia deixar se abater tanto com toda aquela situação! Estava quase se fazendo de coitada, se afundando em auto-piedade, exatamente tudo o que ela mais detestava nas pessoas.

Tentando conseguir um pensamento otimista, pensou que cedo ou tarde Daniel a deixaria em paz e concordaria com ela que a melhor maneira era o divorcio, onde ele poderia seguir sua vida no mundo trouxa e ela, no mundo bruxo. Infelizmente não poderia existir a frase 'como se nada tivesse acontecido', mas pelo menos ambos teriam o direito de um recomeço, da forma que deveria ser.

Com esse pensamento, ela lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes e os cabelos e os prendeu em um rabo de cavalo, enquanto passava um pouco de maquiagem no rosto para esconder as olheiras e o ar cansado.

Terminou com um pouco de _gloss_ nos lábios e escolheu uma roupa confortável e que ela adorava vestir nos dias de muito frio.

- Vai dar tudo certo. – ela murmurou para si mesma. – Sim, vai dar realmente tudo certo. – o pensamento de que talvez ela estivesse ficando muito otimista por estar começando a ficar histérica assumiu o controle, e ela tentou afastar de sua mente. – Não, de verdade, vai dar tudo certo. – ela ficou olhando para a roupa sobre sua cama e suspirou. – Deus, eu preciso de terapia.

Vestiu-se e quando se olhou no espelho, se sentiu com as energias um pouco mais recarregadas para iniciar aquele dia com o pé direito. O dia e a vida, afinal, ela não iria deixar que os problemas a derrubassem.

Desceu as escadas e percebeu que o seu celular sobre a mesa de centro da sala estava vibrando. Imediatamente ela se encolheu, sentindo seu coração parar de bater por um segundo.

Bruxos não ligavam em celulares, nem mesmo seus pais quando ela ficou dividida entre o mundo bruxo e trouxa. Então, aquilo só podia significar...

_Não atenda, é simples! _Sua voz berrou em sua cabeça, como se aquilo fosse o melhor a ser feito, mas ela não sabia realmente se era.

Com o pensamento positivo tentando se sobressair, Ginny pensou que talvez ele estivesse ligando para dizer que assinara os papeis. Então, era algo importante que ela precisava atender.

Ela estava pedindo aos céus isso quando, trêmula, pegou o celular nas mãos e o atendeu:

- Alô?

- Virginia? _Onde você está? _–a voz que ela julgava amar ecoou em seus ouvidos cheia de arrogância e raiva, fazendo-a se estremecer num súbito ataque de estresse. – Passei quase a madrugada _inteira _tentando falar com você! E agora, quase o dia inteiro, também! – Ginny olhou para o relógio: eram quase quatro horas da tarde.

- Estou em minha casa, Daniel. – ela respondeu com a voz monótona.

- Ah! – ele pigarreou. –Aquela que você insiste em não me dar o endereço?

- Exatamente. – ela o enfrentou. – O que você quer?

- Onde você estava? Eu quero saber!

Ela fechou os olhos e contou até dez. _Não te interessa, seu monte de grindlow em decomposição! _

- No St. Mungus. Não pude levar o celular porque objetos trouxas não funcionam em lugares com muita magia.

Ele ficou um tempo em silêncio.

- O que diabos é isso? – explodiu. Ginny bufou.

- Um hospital. Agora, pare de gritar comigo ou vou desligar o telefone.

Ele pareceu se controlar do lado da linha, e Ginny aproveitou a oportunidade:

- Agora, diga-me o que você quer.

- Eu liguei para você para dizer que te perdôo.

Ela quase despencou no chão quando escutou aquele comentário. Ele a perdoava? _Ele_?

- Você... O quê?

- Disse que te perdôo, Ginny. Você estava abalada esses últimos tempos, não conseguindo pensar com clareza... E eu perdôo você por isso. Vou esquecer essa sua historia maluca de divórcio quanto você voltar para casa e viveremos como se nada disso que você fez tivesse realmente acontecido.

Ginny quase derrubou o telefone celular no chão, tamanho era o seu espanto. Ela estava furiosa, mas incrédula o suficiente para ficar sem reação.

Depois de alguns segundos, ela finalmente recuperou a fala, ou parte dela:

- Se eu estava abalada... É simplesmente por sua culpa. – ela começou com a voz absurdamente trêmula. – Eu não acredito que você falou uma coisa dessas... – Ginny estava tremendo por completo agora. Ela inspirou profundamente e, não se agüentando, gritou: - Você por acaso vive em algum tipo de universo paralelo e é insano graças a isso e nunca me contou ou o quê?

Ele pareceu assustado ao outro lado.

- Ginny... Ginny... Acalme-se. – mas logo depois foi substituído pela suplica. – Você precisa voltar... Eu preciso de você... Minha família... Minha mãe...

- Isso não é problema meu! – ela gritou ao telefone. Estava histérica. – E as coisas pelas quais eu passei? E os problemas que você me fez passar? Você se preocupou comigo pensando em como eu ficaria? Você alguma vez se preocupou com seu filho? Não, eu acho que não!

- É claro que eu me preocupei com meu filho, sempre me preocupei com ele!

Quando Ginny deu conta da situação, tanto ela como Daniel estava aos berros. Afastando o telefone do ouvido, ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, percebendo que suas bochechas estavam molhadas.

Daniel ainda estava aos berros quando ela desligou seu celular. Limpava o rosto com uma mão enquanto jogava o celular sobre a mesinha de centro da sala, com a outra.

Ginny ficou um tempo parada na sala, sem reação. Daniel não queria dar o divórcio.

Deus do céu, o que ela iria fazer para reverter àquela situação?

Fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente por alguns segundos, enquanto tentava se acalmar. Ela nunca fora de se descontrolar, e não seria dessa vez que o faria. Não, aqueles problemas não iriam afeta-la a ponto de que ela perdesse a voz da razão.

Ela sentiu um barulho próximo à janela da cozinha e se sobressaltou. Quando barulho começou a se tornar mais insistente, ela caminhou até a cozinha, notando a presença de uma coruja marrom e pequena bicando furiosamente o vidro. Parecia estar fazendo um esforço tremendo para não cair dura de frio ao lado de fora.

Ginny abriu a janela, dando permissão para a coruja entrar. Retirou a carta e foi procurar alguma coisa para dar de comer ao animal.

Passado a alimentação da coruja, Ginny se encostou ao balcão da cozinha e olhou para o remetente da carta: Mike. Franzindo o cenho, ela pensou que fosse alguma coisa relacionada à Harry ou a confusão no Caldeirão Furado e começou a abrir a carta rapidamente.

_Gin, _

_Conseguiu descansar? Se ainda não estiver boa, pode ficar mais algum tempo em casa descansando (E isso é uma ordem, mocinha. Pare de ser viciada em trabalho)._

Ela girou os olhos. Ele era seu chefe ou o quê?, pensou aborrecida. Provavelmente deveria estar pensando que era sua babá. Qualquer chefe comum estaria pouco se importando com sua saúde.

_Estou aqui no St. Mungus, tentando controlar a maldita massa de jornalistas. Skeeter conseguiu entrar no quarto de Harry em algum momento e tirou uma foto dele, mas obviamente você já deve ter visto. Não vai demorar muito para que a manchete saia no Profeta Diário e comece a ser vendida. _

Ginny sentiu o sangue pulsar mais forte em suas veias mais uma vez. Fechou um dos punhos. Skeeter fizera exatamente _o quê? _

_Sara estava aqui até algum tempo, ajudando a controlar a massa, mas ela já foi se encontrar com o russo. _

_Agora, sobre Potter, ele está bem mais disposto do que ontem, ainda que aquele probleminha não tenha sido resolvido, você sabe. Não é muito seguro falar isso em cartas. Mas de qualquer forma, é provável que hoje à noite ele seja liberado, mas para isso preciso conversar com você. _

_Seus pais estão aqui, disseram que se dispõem para que Potter fique na casa deles, mas como a massa de Comensais está descontrolada, eu prefiro que ele fique protegido. Você sabe, e também seria perigoso até mesmo para sua família, mesmo com você sendo do Ministério e tudo o mais, seus pais já não estão mais com idade de, por acaso se depararem com um bando de Comensais da Morte procurando pela cabeça de Potter. _

_Quando você vier para o St. Mungus conversaremos. _

_Mike. _

Ginny teve que reler a carta duas vezes para realmente entender o conteúdo da mesma, já que a primeira vez a única coisa que povoava seus pensamentos era sobre a foto de Harry publicada na primeira página do Profeta Diário.

No momento, ela odiava Rita Skeeter na mesma intensidade que Hermione sempre dizia odiar.

E Mike. Como ele poderia ter deixado um furo na segurança do Hospital?

Ah. Sem contar que ela também odiava Daniel. Pelo simples fato de existir.

Balançou a cabeça, constrangida com sua própria atitude.

- Preciso sumir. – murmurou a si mesma, desgostosa. – Longas e maravilhosas férias... No Alaska.

* * *

Obviamente parecia que o destino estava gostando de testar sua paciência e, tecnicamente, seu autocontrole. Assim que sentiu a pressão em seu corpo aliviar graças à aparatação, sentiu o mesmo ser esmagado mais uma vez. Só que dessa vez por uma massa compacta de jornalistas.

- Então a _AMI_ está envolvida também no caso Potter, Auror Hammet?

- Qual sua opinião com relação a morte de Voldemort? Acha que finalmente estaremos em paz?

- Como já é de conhecimento geral, sabemos que em sua infância a senhora foi apaixonada por Harry Potter. Como é encontrá-lo depois de tantos anos?

Aquela pergunta atraiu a atenção de todos. Ginny tentava inutilmente passar por meio de todas aquelas pessoas, sem sucesso. Sua cabeça estava baixa e ela não dirigia a palavra a ninguém, com o pensamento que, se talvez tentasse dizer algo, rugiria como um perfeito leão.

- Sabemos também que está tentando entrar em um processo de divorcio com seu atual marido, que é trouxa. Tem algum dedo de Potter nesta historia?

Ginny ergueu os olhos, pasmada, para o autor da pergunta, mas seu aturdimento foi logo substituído pela raiva. Rita Skeeter estava parada à sua frente, acompanhada de uma pena-de-repetição-rapida e um troglodita a acompanhando, como fotografo. Dois flashes e Ginny sentiu sua visão escurecer pelo brilho em seu rosto.

A dor de cabeça que estava sentindo com tantos problemas e que havia dissipado voltara com força total. Ela já não estava conseguindo enxergar direito e se sentia rodopiando.

- Você invadiu o hospital para perturbar um doente. – ela murmurou entre dentes, levando uma das mãos a cabeça. – Apenas para causar polêmica. Como você se sente com isso, Rita?

Ninguém a escutou. Todos estavam preocupados demais em enchê-la de perguntas e mais perguntas, enquanto escutava algumas palavras de Rita para a pena, como 'Os cabelos muito vermelhos, característico de toda a família Weasley, a jovem que conquistara uma posição elevada e invejada por todos os aurores... '

Ela sentiu uma mão maior e quente envolver seu braço até mesmo com certa força, e puxá-la da multidão. Sua cabeça ainda rodava e ela sentia uma vontade realmente insana de voltar até lá e moer Rita Skeeter na pancada. Pelo simples prazer de fazê-lo. Para extravasar toda sua raiva.

Quando finalmente sua visão começou novamente a se focar, ela fechou os olhos ao perceber que estava dentro do elevador do hospital. Abaixou o rosto e começou a esfregar o rosto entre as mãos.

- Eu pensei que você tivesse retirado essa maldita massa da porta, Mike.

A risada sarcástica de Mike encheu os ouvidos de Ginny.

- Como se fosse muito fácil. Quase azarei Rita Skeeter, mas não estou nem um pouco a fim de encarar um processo. – ela sentiu a mão dele em seu ombro. – Como se sente?

- Com tudo rodando. Parece que eu estava dentro de uma máquina de lavar.

Mike sorriu.

- Eu sei como você odeia repórteres.

- Pode apostar que sim.

- Pronta para trabalhar?

Ginny inspirou profundamente e encarou seu chefe.

- Sempre estou.

- Ótimo. Vamos começar então. Potter despertou a algumas horas de seu sono e acabamos de contar a ele sua situação.

A porta do elevador se abriu e Ginny encarou Mike com preocupação.

- Oh. – ela ficou um tempo em silêncio. – Qual foi a reação dele?

Mike ponderou por um momento, enquanto dava espaço para a ruiva passar.

- É difícil dizer, Gin. Ele se fechou de um jeito após isso que ficou difícil saber o que se passava por aquela cabeça. Mas dá para presumir que ele ficou realmente surpreso com isso, não é?

Ela assentiu. Mas havia algo de estranho.

- Ele não argumentou ou tentou destruir alguma coisa, Mike?

O chefe negou.

- Nada. É o que estou dizendo, ele ficou um bom tempo em silêncio – sendo aí que eu presumo sua surpresa – e depois ele fez algumas perguntas sobre sua situação. Depois de algum tempo perguntou se teria que ficar ali por mais tempo por causa disso. Eu respondi que ele sairá hoje mesmo se tudo o que planejei correr certo.

Aquele não era o mesmo Harry que ela conhecia. Harry tinha os nervos à flor da pele e se estressava com facilidade quando as coisas não saiam do seu jeito.

Mas o Harry que Mike estava lhe expondo era um Harry analítico e misterioso demais.

Suspirou.

- E o que você está planejando?

- Estou cuidando da segurança dele.

Ginny se aborreceu.

- Mike, eu já lhe disse que Harry odeia o Ministério da Magia, e ainda que o _DICAT _não esteja diretamente ligado com o Ministério, não se pode dizer também que não há envolvimentos. Você vai realmente irritá-lo se disser que cuidará de sua segurança então.

O chefe parou de caminhar e ergueu uma sobrancelha em sua direção.

- Por que Potter odeia tanto o Ministério, Ginny?

- Mike... Por causa do Ministério, eles utilizaram o Profeta Diário para lhe passar a imagem de alguém perturbado mentalmente, de mentiroso, de perigoso, usaram um bode expiatório chamado Umbridge para controlar seus passos e os de Dumbledore. Já tentaram utiliza-lo apenas para obter aprovação da sociedade. De qualquer modo – Ginny balançou a cabeça. – O Ministério mais prejudicou Harry do que ajudou.

Eles ficaram de frente a dois homens vestidos identicamente, e um deles pediu identificação. Mike retirou dois crachás e mostrou aos homens, que liberaram a passagem pelo corredor, onde se encontrava o quarto de Harry.

- Bom... Isso explica. Mas não se preocupe, ele não irá reclamar do esquema de segurança que bolei.

- E por que não?

- Porque eu vou usar pessoas próximas a ele para protegê-lo. Então ele pode discordar de inicio, mas não reclamará.

Ginny o encarou estupefata.

- Isso é ridículo, Mike. Hermione já está lotada de tarefas, sem contar com o estresse das arrumações para o casamento.

Mike balançou a cabeça.

- E quem disse que estou insinuando Hermione? Não, ela não teria tempo para isso, e também que a segurança dele ficaria desfalcada pelo período de lua-de-mel dela. Não, não. – ele riu da hipótese ridícula. – Hermione, mesmo sendo a melhor amiga dele, não poderia tomar conta. Estou pensando em alguém mais qualificado para esta tarefa. Alguém que tem contato direto comigo, devidamente treinado para qualquer tipo de situação e alguém que ele definitivamente não reclamará.

Ele não precisou ir mais longe do que isso para que Ginny entendesse o que ele queria dizer.

- Ah, meu Deus...

- Só falta me dizer se você aceita esse trabalho, Ginny. É uma opção sua, mas não vou negar que tudo estaria mais fácil se você estivesse cuidando da segurança de Potter. No momento, não há ninguém mais qualificado que você.

_**Continua...**_

**Notas: **_Bom, consegui atualizar mais uma fic! ____ Espero que vocês tenham gostado deste capitulo, que não está tão comprido nem tão curto._

_Essas duas, três semanas foram particularmente um inferno para mim. Acho que eu nunca estudei tanto, juro. Em um dos dias eu praticamente dei uma de Hermione e virei a noite inteira estudando. Pois é, passei mais do que vinte e quatro horas acordada. _

_O saldo positivo é que eu melhorei significativamente esse bimestre, mas com relação ao bimestre passado eu acabei pegando uma recuperação final, o que significa que em algum momento de dezembro estarei indo para o Etapa realizar provas. Degradante. _

_E agora, mesmo sendo nove da noite, eu estou quebrada. Mas todo o esforço em algum momento deverá valer a pena (Espero). _

_Deixando o estresse de lado, aqui está mais um capitulo... A historia começa a partir de agora :D _

_Respondendo os recadinhos: _

_**Scheila Potter Malfoy: **_Obrigada por estar gostando da fic :D Ela saiu do nada, assim como a "Minha Doce Noiva" XD. Você acha que a perda dos poderes tem a ver com a Ginny? Hum... Saberemos com o desenrolar da fic ;D Um beijo e obrigada por comentar.

_**MarciaM: **_Tudo corre para isso, Márcia :D Se eles não morarem juntos, será algo quase isso... um quase Alec/Regan (olhos brilham) com papéis invertidos. XD Espero que você esteja gostando desse projeto aqui também, eu AMO seus comentários!

_**Bernardo: **_Eu espero realmente continuar arranjando tempo para atualizar, na verdade. Cada dia que passa fica mais claro que ano que vem eu realmente terei que, infelizmente, colocar tudo em hiatus se quiser respirar por breves momentos. Mas obrigada por estar gostando da fic :D

_**Lis.Strange: **_Nossa! Quanta pergunta de uma só vez! LOL xD! Então... O Harry descobriu neste capitulo e a Ginny acaba de descobrir que será encarregada de cuidar do Harry ;D Como eu disse, agora que a historia começa... E é provável que em algum momento exista menções ou lembranças da batalha final. Beijos!

_**Miaka: **_Oi, mãezona :D. Não não, não vão esconder do Harry sua situação deplorável. Como você disse, seria completamente arriscado, ainda mais da parte dele com sua veia heróica. Vai que algum comensal o encontra e ele tenta matar a criatura? Imagine a cena de Harry, sem poderes, tentando proferir algum feitiço.

Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, também.

_**Hannah Burnett: **_tinha pensado nesta fic? Será que foi transmissão de pensamentos? Hehehe. Prefere a tia Jojo? Ahhh... ela é boa. Mas eu simplesmente sou apaixonada pela Julie. Lendo os livros atuais, eu quase morro quando vai chegando ao fim. Ela leva ao clímax quantas vezes quiser, é impressionante. Espero que tenha gostado do cap :D

_**Pati: **_Ah, eu entendo essa ansiedade. Eu também sou assim com a maioria das fics que leio. Mas juro que em julho tentarei postar mais rápido que a mediocridade que estou fazendo agora xD

_**Gla Evans-Dumbledore: **_Você viu? Aposto que o ranhoso ficou realmente surpreso ao descobrir a veia de nerd do Harry. LOL. E sobre o Mike, ele realmente pensou na Ginny como amiga, achando que ela já está atolada de problemas para resolver para pensar em um antigo amor que na verdade era correspondido. XD Mesmo que não tenha sido muito inteligente da parte dele escolhe-la para cuidar do Harry. Vai entender... Homens! E você fez cursinho no Etapa? Eu tenho MUITA dó de você. Por que o que você encarou em um ano, estarei encarando em três (mais um ano de cursinho, e sim, eu sou pessimista com relação a minha vida xD). E com você funcionou? (olhos brilham) Que curso você faz? Beijooos!

_**Sophia.DiLUA: **_imagina, eu não quero matar ninguém do coração não! (medo) Provas diárias já são o suficientes... Não preciso de processos de tentativa de homicídio, obrigada! Hsauehushae brincadeiras a parte, espero que tenha gostado do capitulo :D

_**Anaisa: **_Obrigada pelo elogio. Mas... BANDEIRANTES?

Ta, agora eu REALMENTE fiquei com dó de você. Tem um guri da minha sala que saiu do Bandeirantes esse ano... pelo que eu entendi, não se tem mil provas todos os dias, mas lá é um inferno pior que o Etapa.

Gente que medo, e eu queria ir pra lá. X.x

_**Pamela: **_É, vai demorar um pouquinho para a Ginny descobrir da paixão do Harry. E nãããão... o Mike não gosta dela! Ele é apaixonado pela Hermione! XD Ele tem a Ginny como uma grande amiga, e fez isso pensando no bem dela, na verdade.

_**Sil17: **_Antes de mais nada, eu preciso dizer isso: POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ SUMIDA?! E comentando o comentário, eu fiz essa parte de Portugal pensando justamente em você. Fiquei olhando no mapa quando pensei "Ei, Portugal seria legal!" (Ah, você sabia que eu planejo um intercâmbio por aí quando estiver na faculdade? ;D Se prepare que a gente pode se esbarrar em algum momento!). Huum... esse ar misterioso do Harry também me mata. ADORO escrever esse homem, meu Deus do céu (olhos brilham)

_**Sally Owens: **_Nhaaa... obrigada, Sally:DDD

Obrigada pelos comentários e pela compreensão da minha demora, gente.

Um beijo,

Tammie.


	6. Capítulo Cinco

_**Capitulo Cinco**_

Mike Stuart havia acabado de conversar com Ginny Weasley sobre o plano de segurança de Harry Potter.

Sinceramente, ele não estava gostando muito de sua própria idéia, e o motivo disso era a própria Ginny; ele sabia que tudo o que ela estava passando estava a deixando assustada e vulnerável – ainda que não demonstrasse nada -, mas ele não tinha outra alternativa. Era isso ou Potter ficando no hospital, confinado e isolado. E ele tinha certeza que o homem não aceitaria essa opção de modo algum.

Ele teve que concordar com Ginny quando esta disse que ele odiava o Ministério da Magia. Quando cogitara a possibilidade ao homem, Mike sentiu o dormitório ficar imediatamente mais frio, apenas com um olhar que ele lhe lançou. O olhar não durara nem meio segundo, mas fora o suficiente para Mike percebê-lo.

Para o chefe do _DICAT, _não restava duvidas que Harry Potter fora um homem poderoso – era só ver as análises de magia do local da batalha -, e que ele era alguém realmente perigoso; Potter sabia canalizar sua raiva, usando-a na hora certa. Aquilo poderia facilmente tê-lo ajudado a vencer Voldemort, derrubando todas suas estratégias.

Ironicamente, ele percebeu que isso era uma característica da própria Ginny. Ela era outra quem Mike considerava um verdadeiro perigo, quando obstinada. Ginny nunca demonstrava o que estava sentindo, até ser tarde demais para o oponente.

Mike já tivera o desprazer de estar ao lado dela quando a deixaram furiosa, e fora apenas uma vez em campo. Ele chegara até sentir pena do Comensal, que não tivera nem tempo de respirar. Em um momento, ela estava sorrindo abertamente para o homem e no instante seguinte ele estava implorando por uma morte rápida.

Mesmo passando por todo o inferno que estava passando, ele ainda considerava Ginny como a Auror perfeita para cuidar da segurança de Harry Potter. Além de que nenhum Auror chegaria aos pés do conhecimento e habilidade mágica que ela tinha, ainda contava os pontos de que eles eram conhecidos, e mesmo Ginny não sabendo, Potter confiava nela quase que cegamente. E por algumas historias que Hermione lhe contara uma vez, Ginny parecia sempre saber o que dizer para aplacar a fúria do homem.

Mesmo ele percebendo que atualmente Harry Potter não era de extravasar sua fúria com facilidade, ele considerou isso como um ponto positivo.

Agora, ele estava caminhando para o elevador para aplacar a curiosidade dos malditos repórteres, enquanto Ginny deveria neste momento estar se dirigindo ao leito de Potter para comunicar a ele sobre sua segurança. Mike se sentiu aliviado quando ela dissera que poderia contar a ele, sem que o chefe estivesse junto para lhe dar apoio. Não que estivesse sendo covarde, apenas não queria sentir calafrios mais uma vez.

Quando a porta do elevador se abriu, seu olhar se topou diretamente com as íris castanhas de Hermione Granger, brilhando com intensidade para ele.

Mike sentiu o coração acelerar e os lábios ficarem imediatamente secos com a imagem dela.

Hermione era uma mulher simples, mas completamente elegante. Os cachos castanhos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo e ela vestia uma longa capa azul marinho.

Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso para ele, e Mike sentiu que o mundo fosse desabar.

- Hermione. – cumprimentou educadamente.

Ele percebeu que ela estava levemente agitada, e isso confirmou quando ela disse:

- Era exatamente você quem eu estava procurando, Mike.

Ele não entrou no elevador, com aquela resposta. Deu espaço para que a psiquiatra do departamento e estrategista passasse e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça e o fitou com intensidade. Ela fora inacreditavelmente direta quando disse:

- Sim. Vocês e Ginny estão escondendo alguma coisa de mim sobre Harry e eu quero saber o que é. Agora.

* * *

Harry estava lendo o _Profeta Diário _quando Ginny entrou no dormitório.

Imediatamente, os olhos dele foram de encontro a ela e os dela foram imediatamente ao encontro do jornal, que deixava uma enorme foto de Harry em seu leito à sua vista. Ginny sentiu o sangue ferver.

- _Maldito jornal. _– resmungou furiosa.

Tentando controlar o seu estresse, ela deu um suspiro e caminhou até ele, tentando colocar um sorriso na face. Ela pensou até em contar quanto tempo demoraria em que ele começasse a brigar com ela, como se a culpa fosse dela a historia da foto e do jornal.

Harry dobrou o jornal e o colocou com cuidado no colo.

- Parece que vocês estão tendo problemas com a segurança do hospital.

Ele transbordava sarcasmo quando dissera a frase. Ginny se surpreendeu que ele não estivesse revoltado com aquela foto que revelava seu estado deprimente. Na verdade... Ele estava sorrindo? Sim, só podia ser isso. Completamente sarcástico, como se estivesse zombando da capacidade do Ministério – e não dela -, mas ainda sim, era um sorriso.

- Pensei que você ficaria zangado quando visse essa foto. – comentou sinceramente.

Ele encolheu os ombros e soltou um sorriso debochado.

- Pelo menos eu não estou babando na foto ou não tem nenhuma menção de 'Harry Potter está bem, ainda que encontrado aos roncos quando visitamos sorrateiramente seu leito'...

Ginny ergueu uma sobrancelha, deixando um pequeno sorriso sair em seu rosto.

Puxou a cadeira que estava próxima a ele e sentou-se, o analisando com cuidado.

- Como se sente hoje, Harry?

Ele se recostou na cama e soltou um suspiro.

- Se eu disser que já estou em ótima forma e conseguiria até mesmo correr em uma maratona, você me deixaria ir embora?

Ela sorriu. Ele se parecera muito com o Harry de dezessete anos com aquelas palavras.

- Desculpe, mas quem decide isso não sou eu.

Harry fizera uma careta.

- Então vou ser sincero com você: ainda me sinto uma merda. – Ginny abriu um largo sorriso com aquela resposta, e ele acabou sorrindo também. – Mas acho que não é o suficiente para continuar trancado aqui.

Ela decidiu ser sincera com ee.

- Tenho boas noticias para você, então: é provável que você vá embora hoje.

Aquilo pareceu animá-lo sinceramente.

- Verdade? – ele sorriu, mas dessa vez, sem vestígio de sarcasmo ou ironia. – Essa foi a melhor noticia que recebo em semanas.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Em semanas?

- É claro. Estou contando com a destruição da ultima horcrux, com o fato de que Voldemort descobriu que eu estava destruindo as mesmas, de que quase fui morto por um Comensal realmente lastimável e de que fui obrigado a ficar dois dias no esgoto por que minha cabeça estava a prêmio na Espanha. Obviamente que teve outras notícias, você sabe, isso é o que não faltou para mim durante esses anos.

Ele comentara aquilo com uma naturalidade que chegava a surpreender. Ginny tinha certeza que, se não fosse Auror, estaria horrorizada. Mas um daqueles comentários lhe atraíra a atenção.

- Espanha?

Ele assentiu.

- Eu estava lá até três semanas atrás.

Ele não deu mais informações e Ginny sentiu uma vontade enorme de perguntar o que ele estaria fazendo ali, mas ela não o pressionou. Lembrava-se do dia anterior, em que Hermione o enchera de perguntas e ele respondera de forma para esquivar das mesmas, então chegou à conclusão de que quando ele quisesse, ele contaria.

- Eu já estive na Espanha uma vez.

O comentário de Ginny gerou um pequeno sorriso de canto em Harry, fazendo-a erguer uma sobrancelha confusa para ele.

- O quê?

- Eu sei. – ele comentou calmamente.

Ginny simplesmente boquiabriu-se.

- Como você pode saber que eu estive na Espanha? Todas as vezes que eu estive foi em missões secretas. Nem o Profeta Diário consegue noticias como essa.

Harry encolheu os ombros.

- Ora, minha principal função era seguir os passos de Voldemort. Com isso, eu era obrigado a seguir os passos dos principais Comensais da Morte dele.

- Isso não explica muita coisa. – ela retrucou, ainda incrédula.

As íris esverdeadas adquiriram um leve brilho zombeteiro.

- Vamos dizer que você não era muito popular no circulo social deles. – comentou com sarcasmo. – Parece que você frustrou muito Voldemort ao longo desse tempo.

A menção do nome do Lorde das Trevas fez a imaginação de Ginny simplesmente escapar do seu controle. Em um minuto estava encarando Harry Potter e, no instante seguinte estava relembrando de um momento não muito feliz em uma das missões. Seus olhos ficaram levemente nebulosos e Harry a encarou em silêncio.

- Voldemort queria atacar um orfanato, na Espanha. – começou a voz distante, não entendendo porque estava contando aquele fato marcante de sua vida para ele. – Eu confesso que até aquele dia, eu nunca o tinha visto pessoalmente... Apenas... Bem, Tom Riddle de dezesseis anos.

- Imagino que você deve ter se surpreendido como uma pessoa pode ser tão feia. – Harry comentou casualmente, extremamente debochado. – Mesmo tendo _agradáveis _encontros com ele, nunca me acostumei com aquele rosto cadavérico.

Ginny balançou a cabeça; parecia tão absorta em suas próprias lembranças que sequer sorrira.

- Ele queria causar um verdadeiro genocídio naquele dia. Sua loucura estava ao ponto de se tornar... Eu não sei, nunca pensei que ele chegaria a esse ponto. Ele... Ele assassinou uma criança lentamente, por puro prazer.

Harry assentiu.

- Eu sei. – comentou seriamente.

- Aquele dia eu duelei com ele. – Ginny o encarou nos olhos, com um brilho feroz. – Logo depois que ele havia assassinado um recém-nascido e estava admirando o sangue jorrar por seu pescoço.

Ginny ficou um tempo em silêncio, e logo em seguida balançou a cabeça, afastando sua mente daquela lembrança, e seu olhar caiu sobre Harry.

Ele a encarava estranhamente. Novamente, Ginny teve aquela sensação de que ele estava escondendo algo.

Harry estava com uma expressão diferente da que ele normalmente estava; os sorrisos sarcásticos e o tom irônico foram substituídos momentaneamente por um brilho frio e cético em suas íris e a voz cortante e oca, como se aquilo não o atingisse, quando comentou:

- Acredite, Voldemort já fez coisas muito piores do que isso. Metade das coisas que você presenciou ou sabe não são nem um terço da maldade que ele atingiu.

Não fora a maneira que ele falara, mas a maneira como ele a encarara após dizer isso fizera os pêlos da nuca de Ginny se eriçarem.

- Eu estive atuando nessa Guerra também, Harry. – ela argumentou lentamente.

Harry estava, talvez mesmo que não querendo, demonstrando uma faceta nova para ela; a dor de ter passado tudo o que havia passado era o que motivava sua frieza.

Teriam que ter muita paciência para que Harry voltasse a ser o terço do que era no passado, ela pensou. Talvez, nunca mais fosse.

Ginny não conseguiu explicar por que, mas seu peito se comprimiu de tal forma por causa da condição dele. Imaginou todos os acontecimentos que ele poderia ter passado, tantas coisas que vira e tantas coisas que perdera... E ninguém que o amava jamais pôde fazer nada por ele, enquanto ele salvava a todos.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Sei que esteve. Mas o Ministério nunca soube da metade das coisas que ele fazia. É claro que com a criação do _DICAT _as coisas se tornaram bem melhores, mas vocês nunca chegaram a cutucar a ferida mais profundamente.

Ela olhou para o lado, aparentemente constrangida com o tom de voz que ele usara.

- É melhor esquecermos esse assunto, pelo menos por hoje. Acho que você já vai ser interrogado o suficiente por um bom tempo. – Comentou em um tom de voz muito baixo. – E afinal de contas, acho que você tem outros problemas em mente no momento. Voldemort é passado.

Harry fechou os olhos, parecendo acomodado.

- Sim, outros problemas. Como esse pijama deixando meu traseiro à mostra toda vez que me levanto.

Ginny piscou por um breve momento, enquanto abria um pequeno sorriso, contendo a vontade de rir. Como ele conseguia escapar de situações constrangedoras com comentários como aquele, carregados de certa malicia e maldade?

- As enfermeiras devem estar loucas por isso. – ela sorriu maldosa com seu comentário e Harry apenas encolheu os ombros.

- Que culpa eu tenho se todas as partes do meu corpo são irresistíveis?

Ginny não conseguiu evitar a gargalhada que soltara. Desde quando ele era tão... Convencido? Seguro?

Harry Potter era um novo estranho para ela. Ele saíra de seu mundo de um jeito e agora que estava de volta, tudo estava mudado. Tanto ele quanto seu próprio espaço. Mas, estranhamente, todo aquele clima de desconfiança que ela poderia ter sentido de inicio havia sumido, já que ela conseguia – ainda que irracionalmente – sentir-se segura ao lado dele. Podia desconhecer aquele homem quase que completamente, mas sabia que ele jamais faria algo para machucá-la.

- Ron veio me visitar algumas horas.

- É mesmo? Aposto que vocês têm inúmeros assuntos para colocar em dia.

- Suponho que sim. – Harry assentiu. – Quero saber como ele finalmente abriu os olhos e percebeu que gostava de Hermione.

Ginny abriu um sorriso matreiro com aquela lembrança. Ela se lembrava muito bem daquele dia.

- Com uma discussão, obviamente. – ela respondeu e Harry balançou a cabeça, divertido.

- Eu deveria ter imaginado. – disse com um sorriso.

Ginny demorou um pequeno tempo para se lembrar de que deveria dizer algo a Harry. Estivera tão perdida em seus pensamentos sobre sua própria pessoa que havia se esquecido do real motivo de estar ali.

- Harry, precisamos conversar seriamente sobre algumas coisas.

Harry a analisou por um tempo, sem sorrir. Por fim, ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Eu concordo com você.

Ginny se atrapalhou com aquela resposta.

- O quê?

- Precisamos conversar sobre algumas coisas. – ele respondeu sério. – Algumas coisas não muito bem esclarecidas.

Ginny piscou. Eles estavam falando da mesma coisa?

- Mike não te explicou direito sobre a sua situação?

Se Harry pareceu surpreso com sua pergunta, ele não demonstrou nada. Apenas ficou brevemente em silêncio, antes de balançar a cabeça.

- Ah, sim, sobre isso. – era impressão de Ginny, ou havia aborrecimento em sua voz? – Ele me explicou por cima, mas conversei com o doutor Brown sobre isso.

_Ah, sim, sobre isso?, _ela piscou, aturdida.

- O que você estava pensando que fosse? – perguntou confusa.

- Na verdade, em nada. Mas então, o que você ia dizer sobre isso?

Ginny o analisou por um tempo. Por que diabos ele escondia tudo de todos?

- Bem, você sabe que mesmo que Voldemort tenha sido derrotado, os Comensais da Morte estão soltos por aí...

- Eles sempre gostaram de lutar por uma causa perdida. – respondeu displicentemente.

- O problema, Harry, é que você pode ser um alvo fácil agora sem poderes.

Ginny sentiu os pêlos da nuca se eriçar com o olhar que ele lhe lançou. Arrepios do tipo não prazerosos.

Ela sabia que isso iria acontecer. Harry sempre fora orgulhoso demais para admitir que precisava de ajuda.

- Alvo fácil? – ele parecia não acreditar no que havia escutado. Sua expressão debochada comprovava isso. – Não preciso de poderes para me defender de Comensais da Morte. Em qualquer parte do mundo eles sempre são idiotas.

Ginny não gostou do evidente deboche dele com relação a sua própria proteção.

- É mesmo? E se por acaso formasse um circulo de Comensais da Morte dispostos a te torturar até a morte, e você não pudesse fazer nada por que está sem seus poderes?

Harry encolheu os ombros.

- Há uma pequena diferença entre os Comensais e eu: eu tenho cérebro, eu pensaria em alguma solução.

Ela inspirou profundamente, tentando não se estressar.

- Eu não sei quais coisas você enfrentou ao longo desses anos, Harry, mas isso não é uma brincadeira.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- É mesmo? E quem disse que eu estou brincando? – perguntou com a voz arrastada.

Ginny se controlou para não bufar em sua frente. Não, ela já estava descontrolada o suficiente em todos os setores de sua vida, e não iria permitir que Harry a fizesse ficar descontrolada na única área de sua vida que não estava desequilibrada: seu trabalho.

Ela franziu o cenho em sua direção e rebateu:

- Pare de bancar como se não precisasse de ajuda.

Harry a fitou seriamente antes que um sorriso sarcástico se formasse em seus lábios.

- Há um simples problema nessa sua ordem, doçura: eu não preciso de algum tipo de ajuda.

Doçura? _Doçura? _Ginny cerrou os olhos ainda mais.

- Eu não sou uma doçura. – rebateu zangada antes mesmo que pudesse se controlar. Aquilo pareceu alargar o sorriso de Harry, a aborrecendo ainda mais.

- Quer dizer mais alguma coisa?

- Sim! – ela abaixou o tom de voz ao perceber que este saíra elevado demais e zangado demais para uma simples afirmação. Inspirou profundamente, antes de continuar. – Você vai me deixar falar ou prefere que eu me levante e anuncie ao meu chefe que você decidiu ficar aqui trancado com essa camisola mostrando seu traseiro?

Ele perdeu o sorriso apenas por meio segundo.

- Pois bem, continue.

- Como eu ia dizendo... Os Comensais da Morte estão realmente armando um inferno atrás de sua cabeça, buscando vingança.

- Grande novidade. – ele encolheu os ombros. – Diga-me algo que não sei.

Ginny se estressou com aquela maldita displicência, e vomitou tudo de uma vez:

- Eu fui encarregada de te proteger, Potter.

A noticia realmente causara um efeito de surpresa em Harry, e Ginny se sentiu por um breve momento satisfeita consigo mesma. Bom, ela pensou, Harry poderia finalmente estar começando a entender quem mandava.

Mas sua sensação de arrogância durou o mínimo de tempo suficiente. Harry pareceu se recuperar da noticia chocante e abriu um largo sorriso sarcástico, antes de rir com deboche do que ela havia dito.

Ginny se descontrolou.

- Qual é a maldita graça? – disparou.

- Deixe-me ver se eu entendi. Você vai me proteger? – ele parecia estar com dificuldade de entender aquilo. Aquele sorriso cretino em seu rosto confirmava isso.

Ginny imediatamente fez uma comparação entre o Harry de dezessete anos, que ela era apaixonada, com o Harry do momento presente; Harry, por mais sarcástico que fosse, sabia ser gentil e era uma boa pessoa. E ela realmente gostava dele, na época.

O Harry atual ela seria capaz de esganá-lo.

- É exatamente o que eu disse. – ele continuou a rir. – Maldição. Quer parar de rir?

Ele cruzou os braços na altura do peito e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Certo. E então eu estaria supostamente protegido com você?

O sangue de Ginny ferveu. Desgraça! Ela preferia encarar mais uma rodada de gritos com Daniel no celular.

- Sim, é exatamente isso. Mike me pediu para conversar com você, e se sua resposta for positiva, bolaremos seu esquema de segurança e você sairá do hospital comigo na sua cola.

- Huh. E se eu não aceitar? – era óbvio que ele estava provocando-a, mas Ginny não prestou atenção e respondeu zangada:

- Então eu sugiro a você que se acostume a ficar com o traseiro à mostra.

**_Continua... _**

****

**Notas: **_Bom, aqui está mais uma que eu consegui atualizar! _

_É inacreditável que me dá bloqueio para escrever bem quando eu to de férias. Piada negra, eu confesso. Mas pelo menos essa foi mais uma que deu para dar uma destrancada. Agora só falta a da Noiva, que eu to tendo um lapso de tanto bloqueio que eu to. _

_Obrigado pela paciencia que vocês estão tendo comigo sobre as atualizações._

_Beijos. _


	7. Capítulo Seis

_**Capitulo Seis**_

_Ele andava calmamente por entre os corpos das mulheres e das crianças, como aquilo não fosse nada desesperador. Na verdade, havia um sorriso ao ver os corpos dos pequenos mutilados, alguns até vivos, mas sangrando por todos os poros, a morte iminente. As íris vermelhas brilharam em puro deleite ao ver o fogo consumindo o local, e ao escutar o riso dos Comensais da Morte sendo acompanhados pelos gritos de desespero dos demais presentes. _

_Aspirando aquele ar fétido de carne queimada, sorriu; Sangue de sangues-sujos e amantes dos trouxas. Ah! A limpeza da comunidade bruxa! Ele deveria receber a Ordem de Merlin por causa disso. _

_Ele escutou a risada maníaca de Bellatrix e sorriu; assim como ele, ela tinha o gosto refinado de escutar o grito aterrorizante de crianças. _

_Sentando-se em uma poltrona digna dele, assistiu seus Comensais assassinarem as crianças. Nagini enrolou-se em seus ombros e ele sorriu diabolicamente, antes que algo lhe chamasse a atenção. _

_Havia um garotinho, de mais ou menos um ano, sentado aos seus pés. Cabelos negros e olhos incrivelmente verdes, ele segurava um pedaço de pano entre os dedos enquanto chupava uma chupeta. Ergueu os enormes olhos inocentes para ele, que estremeceu ao lembrar-se de um garoto exatamente igual, que lhe causara sua ruína vinte anos antes. _

_Contendo um rugido, lançou um olhar gélido a criança, antes que essa se assustasse e começasse a chorar. Com um aceno com a varinha, a criança foi erguida no ar enquanto ele se levantava. Cerrando os olhos vermelhos e fazendo um pequeno gesto com a varinha, um filete de sangue começou a escorrer da garganta alva da criança, que começou a chorar mais alto. Ele sorriu de prazer, imaginando na verdade ter voltado no tempo. _

_A pequena criança fechou os olhos, ainda chorando, exatamente no mesmo momento que uma voz fria e calma chegou aos seus ouvidos: _

_- Eu a largaria se fosse você. _

_O feitiço acabou e a criança caiu para o lado, no chão. Seu olhar encontrou o autor da voz e um sorriso malicioso abriu-se em seus lábios. _

_- Ora, quanto tempo. Olá, Ginny. _

_Ginny Weasley estava com a varinha erguida em sua direção. As íris castanhas estavam cerradas e ela o encarava com frieza. Mas ele sabia, ele conseguia sentir... Ainda existia receio. Medo dele. _

_- Você veio para um duelo? Acha que pode vencer Lord Voldemort, Ginny? _

_Ela ergueu um pouco mais a varinha, indo à direção a sua cabeça. Às suas costas, os aurores que ela liderava lutavam contra os Comensais. _

_Ele riu da atitude dela._

_- Você não tem chance, criança. _

_Ele viu o punho livre dela fechar-se com força descomunal. Ela possível ver todo nojo e ódio que ela tinha dele apenas pelo olhar que ela lhe dirigia._

_- Eu posso morrer tentando. – disse pela primeira vez, com a voz controlada e decidida. _

_Voldemort riu como se aquilo tivesse sido uma piada. _

_- Você tem me causado muitos problemas, Weasley. _

_Voldemort não percebeu, assim como Ginny, que Harry estava próximo a eles, paralisado. Estava tudo indo bem em seu planejamento, até que seu olhar caísse sobre os cabelos vermelhos de Ginny, e em seguida, sua voz. _

_De inicio, seu estomago parecia que havia despencado. Após, um estremecimento correu por todo seu corpo, e ele temeu pela posição em que Ginny estava. Na verdade, ele quase surtou. Ele simplesmente não podia sair de sua posição, comprometer todo o plano para ajudá-la; ele precisava continuar no anonimato. _

_- Pretendo causar muito mais problemas, Voldemort. – Ginny replicou calmamente, antes que, em uma fração de segundo, tanto ela como Voldemort estivessem gritando maldições um contra o outro. _

_- Droga. – Harry murmurou, enquanto se levantava e começava a erguer a varinha, mas ficou momentaneamente parado. Estava impressionado com a habilidade de Ginny, invocando maldições e fugindo com perfeição das maldições de morte. Voldemort criara um muro de fogo, que avançou sobre ela; Ginny fez um movimento rápido e preciso com a varinha, e uma barreira invisível impediu o avanço do fogo, não deixando que a atingisse. Mais um agito, e o fogo se extinguiu._

_Harry quase chegara a dar um suspiro aliviado, mas nunca tivera tempo para isso. No instante seguinte, viu Ginny ajoelhar-se no chão, contorcendo-se e ele sabia que ela estava segurando os gritos. Ele viu Voldemort sorrir para Bellatrix. _

_- Permita-me, meu Lorde... Acabar com essa imprestável que vem incomodando o senhor... _

_- Não, Bella. Ela lutou como uma heroína. – Bellatrix ainda girava a varinha, fazendo Ginny se contorcer ainda mais. Os olhos estavam fechados, mas ela não largava a própria varinha. – Deixe-me dar a ela o prazer de morrer como uma. _

_O feitiço cessou e Ginny caiu para o lado, respirando com dificuldade. Ela tremia. _

_Voldemort caminhou calmamente até ela, abrindo um sorriso diabólico. _

_- Eis agora o momento que você morre perante meus pés, Ginny Weasley. De modo que deveria ter sido aos seus onze anos, onde deveria ter servido ao seu propósito._

_Ela tentou se levantar, mas Voldemort agitou a varinha, e um dos destroços da parede bateu de encontro com sua cabeça. Ela caiu inconsciente, com um corte profundo entre a testa e o couro cabeludo. Sangue se misturava com a cor de seus cabelos. A maior parte dos aurores presentes ou estavam inconscientes, ou do lado de fora do abrigo, encaminhando as vitimas para um local seguro._

_Voldemort ergueu a varinha, mas fora distraído pelo grito de dor de Bellatrix. Sua Comensal se contorcia de dor, e ele conseguia perceber suas vestes rasgadas e ensangüentadas. _

_Atrás dela, Harry Potter erguia a varinha para ele, enquanto a maldição com Bellatrix cessava. As íris verdes estavam cerradas, e ele lançou um rápido olhar para Ginny, antes que os nós dos dedos que segurava a varinha ficassem brancos tamanha a força que ele apertava._

_- Não é ela quem você quer matar, Riddle. _

- Isso só pode ser brincadeira! – Ginny exclamou furiosa, enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro na sala de Mike. O chefe por sua vez estava sentado em sua poltrona confortável de couro, observando a fúria de sua auror. – Me diga Mike, que isso é uma brincadeira de mau gosto... Que você está tentando me irritar!

- Eu não seria idiota, eu já vi o que você pode fazer quando irritada. – Mike replicou aborrecido, cruzando os braços. – De qualquer modo, não é mentira. Hermione sabe da historia de Potter agora.

Ginny passou as duas mãos pelos cabelos e bufou.

- Maldição! Como ela poderia saber?

- Ela me obrigou a falar. – Mike respondeu rancoroso. Ginny lhe enviou um olhar mortal.

- Faça-me o devido favor! – explodiu. – _Obrigou? _Você é um ótimo Oclumente! E eu já vi você mentir, Michael, não tente me enganar.

Mike levantou-se.

- Droga, Ginny, eu detesto quando ela me olha daquele jeito! Eu... Eu simplesmente não consigo me segurar! Antes que eu percebesse, eu estava contando todo o estado de saúde de Potter para ela. Só faltava eu mostrar o histórico.

Ela jogou-se na cadeira em frente à escrivaninha do chefe e suspirou pesadamente.

- Eu não acredito nisso. Filha da mãe, eu nunca pensei que ela usaria essa arma... – resmungou, mas não completou a frase. – E agora?

- E agora o quê? Hermione sabe, isso é tudo.

- Ela possivelmente vai tentar se intrometer... Você disse a ela que Ron não poderia saber de nada, não é mesmo?

- Claro que eu disse. Seu irmão paspalho não sabe esconder segredo algum, por mais que tente. – ele recebeu um olhar severo dela.

- Não chame meu irmão assim. – avisou-o. – A questão é que ele não trabalha para o Departamento, e com toda aquela publicidade atrás dele... – balançou a cabeça. – Você disse isso a ela, não disse?

- Sim, eu disse.

- E o que ela respondeu?

- Que iria contar a seu irmão.

Ginny grunhiu, enfurecida. Mexendo em sua bolsa, ela retirou um pequeno espelho e, tentando se acalmar enquanto olhava para o espelho, ela disparou:

- Hermione Jane Granger, eu quero você na sala de Mike _agora. _

U-huh. Ginny estava realmente zangada, e Mike percebeu isso pelo brilho zangado em suas íris e a voz endurecida.

Não demorou muito para que a porta do escritório se abrisse e revelasse uma Hermione com os olhos muito vermelhos.

- Ginny! – ela exclamou, vendo a cunhada avançar sobre ela. – Ginny, o quê -.

- Pelo amor de Deus, diga-me que você não falou com Ron sobre Harry. – disparou, cerrando os punhos. – Me diz que você ainda não falou com ele.

- Eu... Eu... – ela gaguejou enquanto dava um passo para trás. – Eu mandei uma coruja para ele dizendo que precisava conversar seriamente com ele... Sobre Harry.

- Ah, desgraça! – Ginny bufou, olhando furiosa de Mike para Hermione. – Que droga Hermione, meu irmão não pode saber do estado de saúde de Harry!

Hermione se estressou com aquela resposta.

- Ah, é mesmo? Pois saiba bem, Ginny, que nós três passamos por muitas coisas juntos! Nós tínhamos e temos o direito de saber da verdade, agora que ele está de volta!

- Hermione, seja coerente, pelo amor de Deus. – ela girou os olhos. – Olhe a publicidade que Ron tem. Olhe como os jornalistas correm atrás dele para saber de mais e mais fofocas! Você acha que o segredo de Harry estaria seguro? Você acha que o próprio Harry estaria seguro, se Ron soubesse?

- Mas... Mas vocês não iam sequer contar para mim! E eu sou do departamento! – explodiu. – Harry é meu melhor amigo!

- Estamos fazendo isso para protegê-lo, Hermione. – Mike garantiu, olhando preocupado para a psiquiatra que agora ficava com os olhos rasos de lágrimas. Ginny lhe lançou um olhar incrédulo.

- Por que eu não poderia saber?

- Porque você iria correr contando para meu irmão! – Ginny replicou. – E porque quanto menos pessoas souberem, melhor. Os Comensais estão loucos atrás dele, você sabe muito bem disso.

Hermione encolheu os ombros.

- Aposto que Sarah deve saber. – disse com amargura. – Claro, a melhor amiga...

- Não comece com chantagens, Granger. – Ginny ergueu um dedo na direção dela, a interrompendo. - E Sarah não sabe, ela está muito atarefada arrancando informações do russo. Além de Mike e eu, você é a única pessoa que sabe que Harry Potter está como um Aborto.

- Não diga desse jeito sobre ele! – Hermione agora parecia realmente arrasada com as palavras que Ginny escolhera, deixando que lágrimas escapassem de seus olhos. A Auror por sua vez bufou, parecendo cansada.

- Não mascare a verdade, Hermione. Nem Harry tentou fazer isso. – murmurou, olhando para Mike, como quem pedia socorro.

Mike suspirou.

- Pegue um copo de água para ela, Ginny. Sente-se, Hermione. – ele indicou a cadeira para Hermione. Ginny o olhou furiosa por ele estar a consolando ao invés de estar fazendo o que era certo. – Okay. Esqueça. _Aguamenti. _– murmurou, apontando para a caneca de sua escrivaninha, que se encheu de água. Em seguida, entregou à Hermione. – Vamos, Mione, acalme-se.

Ginny cruzou os braços e encostou-se à parede, parecendo zangada com aquela atitude. Ela não conseguia acreditar que Hermione estava fazendo aquela festa no escritório do chefe. E ela sabia que em parte era verdade... Mas a outra, era porque Hermione sabia muito bem manipular as pessoas.

- Você pode ser muito útil para nós, na verdade. – Mike disse amavelmente, enquanto retornava ao seu assento. Ginny fez um barulhinho desgostoso com a boca. – É verdade. Os jornalistas também correm atrás de você, por ser tão bem sucedida e noiva de um famoso jogador de quadribol. É óbvio que eles vão perguntar para você sobre o estado de Potter.

Hermione tomou um longo gole de água, antes de encarar o chefe.

- O que está querendo dizer?

- Ele quer manipular a imprensa. – Ginny respondeu por ele, caminhando até o lado da cunhada. – A questão agora, é saber por que ele quer fazer isso e como, porque ele não chegou a me contar o esquema de segurança de Harry.

- Você vai ficar grudada nele dia e noite, noite e dia. Não há segredo nisso. – Mike encolheu os ombros. – Pensei que isso tivesse ficado claro para você.

Ginny sorriu com sarcasmo.

- Claro. E com certeza isso ficará claro também para o Profeta Diário! Uma Auror do _DICAT _atrás de Potter como se fosse sua sombra, é claro que eles não perceberiam que há um problema! – retrucou com ironia. – Imagine, as pessoas nunca iriam perceber que Harry Potter deve estar com algum problema, para precisar de segurança e _aceitá-la! _

- E é aí que Hermione entra. – Mike abriu um pequeno sorriso para Hermione, antes de continuar. – Do jeito que a informação vai ser passada, será absolutamente normal você e Potter estarem juntos por tanto tempo.

Ginny franziu o cenho em direção a Mike, tentando adivinhar o que ele queria fazer.

- E então, qual é o grande plano? – ela perguntou lentamente, com a voz baixa.

- Vocês vão agir como um casal.

Hermione ficou surpresa com aquele esquema que Mike havia bolado. Imediatamente, olhou para Ginny para ver sua reação. Assim que ela assumira uma tonalidade esverdeada, Hermione assumiu que ela não recebera a noticia muito bem.

- _O quê? – _ela gritou após alguns minutos.

A luz da sala piscara duas vezes, e a caneca nas mãos de Hermione rachara. Ginny tinha os punhos fechados e olhava furiosamente para Mike.

- Só pode ser brincadeira. – rebateu com a voz trêmula. – Você não pode estar pensando que -.

- Eu disse a você que você era a única que poderia proteger Potter. – Mike não se abalou com o ataque de fúria dela. – Não há nenhum auror aqui melhor que você. E essa é a maneira mais fácil e rápida que eu pude encontrar.

Ginny respirava pesadamente.

- Ah, claro! E as pessoas vão acreditar muito nisso! Ele iria para minha casa hoje mesmo então, por qual maldito motivo?

- Porque ele está sem casa, é claro. E vocês estão apaixonados. Sem contar que ele não iria imediatamente hoje sair do hospital. A noticia seria -.

- Que tipo de piada sem graça é essa? – ela rugiu, o interrompendo. – As pessoas costumam ler o Profeta Diário, sabia? Skeeter falou sobre a minha separação. Maldição Michael, você a viu perguntando se meu divorcio tinha relação com a reaparição dele!

Mike assentiu.

- É exatamente por isso que eu bolei esse plano.

Ginny ficou branca.

- Você não pode estar dizendo isso. – ela balançou a cabeça, incrédula. – Você... Você...

- Claro. Vou fazer Rita achar que ela estava certa. – disse com simplicidade.

Aquela idéia simplesmente fez Ginny parecer prestes a vomitar. Imaginou Rita sorrindo, prazerosamente surpresa de que sua suposição da tragédia nupcial de Ginny fosse verdadeira.

- Não! – rebateu, cruzando os braços. – Eu não vou fazer Rita acreditar que ela está certa.

- Ginny, é para protegê-lo. – Hermione murmurou. Ginny parecia incrédula com a cunhada.

- Alô? Estamos falando de Rita Skeeter, Hermione! Aquela que vive colocando o nome de Ron no quadro de fofocas. Aquela que inventou inúmeras mentiras à respeito de você na época do Torneio Tribruxo.

- Eu sei. – ela assentiu. – E por mais que eu a repudie, isso é para a proteção de Harry. Eu poderia assumir a segurança dele; ninguém estranharia de ver eu, ele e Ron grudados em todos os cantos, mas eu estou quase enlouquecendo com os preparativos do casamento, além do trabalho usual. E eu não acho que Mike vai querer espalhar a historia de Harry pelo departamento... E Ron, bem, Ron é um jogador de quadribol, não um auror. Ele não sabe metade dos feitiços e maldições que nós sabemos.

- Eu não acredito. – Ginny resmungou furiosa. Ela sabia que, se estivesse em sua casa, ela iria começar a chorar de puro nervosismo, mas não iria deixar que aquilo acontecesse na frente de seu superior e de sua cunhada. – Alguém já parou para pensar como eu me sinto... – ela se controlou e inspirou profundamente. Ela tremia tanto que imaginou que não conseguiria se mover nem se quisesse.

- Eu sei que está tudo muito delicado na sua vida, Gin – Mike disse solicito. – Mas um relacionamento entre você e ele é bem mais aceitável do que se eu começasse a andar com ele para todos os lados.

Hermione sorriu, mas Ginny não. Ela apontou um dedo na direção de Mike e disparou:

- Eu ainda estou casada.

- Aos olhos da imprensa, não. Na verdade, todo mundo acha que você já é novamente Ginny Weasley a partir do momento que você se mudou de casa e não usa mais aliança.

- Claro que não. Chamaram-me de Hammet, eu lembro muito bem disso. E mesmo assim, Skeeter vai investigar algum furo para publicar no Profeta...

- Eu pessoalmente vou cuidar disso.

Ela balançou a cabeça, parecendo perdida. Hermione a estudava silenciosamente, e Ginny queria brigar com ela por causa disso, dizendo que ela não era seu livro de estudo das mentes ou o que quer que seja que ela lia, mas se manteve em silêncio. Com um suspiro, ela sentou-se ao lado de Hermione e cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

- Ginny, me desculpe... – Mike murmurou.

- Vá para o inferno. – ela rebateu seca.

Hermione suspirou e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dela.

- Eu sei que seu mundo está de pernas para o ar, Gin. Mas é o único plano que temos. Ou isso, ou a vida de Harry estará em apuros. Já teremos que ser absurdamente cuidadosos, já que ele já era famoso desde a primeira queda de Voldemort. Agora, com o fim da guerra, isso se acentuará ainda mais. Por favor. – pediu em um murmúrio de voz.

Ginny ergueu o rosto e encarou Hermione friamente.

- Sabe o que isso significa, Hermione, esse pedido? Significa que eu estarei mentindo não só para os jornais, mas também estarei mentindo para meus pais, meus irmãos, minha família. Não sabemos quanto tempo isso pode durar... Eu posso até mesmo escutar meus sobrinhos dizer "Tio Harry" quando formos almoçar na Toca aos domingos. E você acha que meus pais vão aceitar de boa vontade o fato de que eu mal me separei, e depois de seis anos sem ver o filho da mãe simplesmente eu joguei tudo para o alto e... Oh, estou perdidamente apaixonada?!

- Bom... Sua mãe sempre aprovou Harry na família. E todo mundo sabe que você era louca por ele, isso não é segredo.

Ginny a encarou desgostosa. Levantando-se, deu as costas ao seu chefe e a sua cunhada e abriu a porta do escritório.

- Aonde você vai, Virginia? – chamou-a Mike.

- Vomitar. – replicou fria, antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

Mike e Hermione se encararam.

- Ela vai aceitar? – Hermione sussurrou temerosa. Mike assentiu.

- Ela já aceitou, na verdade. Ela não recusou antes de sair da sala, isso significa bastante vindo dela. Ela só precisa... Digerir isso.

- Não vai ser fácil também para o Harry admitir que precisa de proteção. – Hermione murmurou, abaixando o rosto.

- Na verdade, Ginny já conversou isso com ele. Ele não deu a resposta imediatamente a ela, mas estive há algumas horas atrás no St. Mungus. Ele disse que prefere ser teoricamente protegido por Ginny a ficar naquele hospital por mais tempo que o necessário.

Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Teoricamente? – Mike assentiu.

- Sim. Ele acha que é uma evidente piada que Ginny o proteja. Claro que ele não sabe o quão bom Ginny pode ser. – pigarreou. – Mas já que ele não acredita nisso, nós dois sabemos que ele aceitará ser protegido para se aproximar dela.

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

- Eu só espero que ela não seja grosseira com ele. Você viu como ela está. A possibilidade de que ela tenha que fingir um romance... E ela também não sabe sobre ele.

Mike coçou o queixo.

- Bem, nós dois concordamos que ela já tem coisas demais na cabeça para pensar no momento. Se contarmos a ela que ele gosta dela, ou que a chamava enquanto variava ou qualquer coisa do tipo, é bem capaz que ela recuse o plano de proteção na hora. Até que tudo se resolva na vida pessoal dela, acho melhor ela não saber disso.

Hermione suspirou.

- Eu acho errado fazermos isso com ela e com ele. – murmurou.

- _É_ errado. Mas é o único plano que temos, e o mais fácil de fazer as pessoas acreditarem.

Hermione parecia envergonhada.

- De qualquer modo – ela começou em um tom de voz baixo. – Você não pode esperar que ela faça tudo sozinha, não é mesmo? Quero dizer... Alguém mais do departamento precisa saber, caso aconteça alguma coisa e Ginny não possa estar ao lado dele...

Mike assentiu.

- Sim, eu sei disso. Enviei uma coruja à Sarah alguns minutos, e também enviei uma carta para o chefe do Departamento russo, pedindo a autorização de usarmos o agente dele em operação aqui.

Hermione piscou, parecendo surpresa.

- Você pretende colocar o russo?

- Não queria. – respondeu com desprezo. – Aquele homem pode ser tão britânico quanto nós, mas já consegue ser tão arrogante quanto um russo. De qualquer modo, isso ajudará para que Sarah não pare com a sua tarefa de arrancar informações.

- Sarah o detesta.

Pela primeira vez, Mike sorriu.

- Eu sei que sim. Ela já veio duas vezes falar comigo, isso só hoje. – ele pigarreou e imitou uma voz fina e furiosa: - '_Michael, estou lhe avisando, se eu tiver que escutar mais um comentário daquele avestruz amarelo dizendo quais são os modos que eu devo me comportar ao interrogar Comensais, eu juro que não vou me importar de passar um tempo de férias em Azkaban após matá-lo... E depois matar você!'._

Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Sarah é realmente um doce.

- É claro que ela falou isso do jeito dela, você sabe. Com um sorriso caloroso... Mas nós dois sabemos que isso não minimiza o fato de que era realmente uma ameaça.

- Eu fico surpresa que você nunca tenha imposto sua autoridade sobre ela. Você sabe, você é quase um general para todos os aurores aqui, distribuindo ordens e esperando que elas sejam obedecidas sem precisar dizer duas vezes. Agora com Ginny e Sarah...

Mike abriu um largo sorriso.

- Sim. Eu lido com o cinismo das duas, a frieza e os comentários ácidos de ambas as partes. Mas temos que ser sinceros Mione, elas são a melhor dupla do departamento.

**_Continua... _**

**Notas: **_Oi gente! Desculpem a demora dessa psotagem._

_Eu queria realmente ter psotado antes, e ter escrito bem mais coisas do que isso, mas tá complicado a situação de provas e tudo o mais. Parece que cada vez mais que o terceiro se aproxima, mas meu mundo vira de cabeça pra baixo, credo. _

_Eu queria também ter reavaliado esse capitulo, e é provavel que eu faça isso no feriado. Se eu encontrar algum erro na história, o que provavelmente eu já devo ter detectado, eu corrijo e pronto. Na pior das hipoteses, eu reescrevo. _

_Espero que vocês gostem._

_Obrigada pelos comentários._

_Beijos._


	8. Capitulo Sete

_**Capitulo Sete**_

_Arrumou o boné, escondendo o rosto enquanto colocava as mãos dentro do bolso do jeans. Caminhava em passos vagarosos, de cabeça baixa, por uma rua cheia de arvores, onde as folhas verdes balançavam suavemente com a brisa daquele dia verão. _

_As pequenas casinhas eram todas parecidas; a maioria estava com as luzes da sala acesas e, às vezes era possível escutar musica elevada e risadas. _

_Avistou um grupo de jovens, talvez um ou dois anos mais novos que ele, sentados em um jardim. Riam, conversavam e pareciam estar tentando estudar feitiços avançados. Obviamente nada do que ele já não sabia. _

_Eles pareciam felizes, mas toda aquela alegria não o afetou; a sensação de medo e de raiva que havia passado ainda estava vivo em sua carne e ele tinha quase certeza que, se fechasse os olhos, poderia reviver aquele ato de assassinato como se estivesse voltando no tempo repetidas vezes. _

_Suspirou pesadamente e mordeu o lábio ao escutar o berro agonizante do Comensal em sua mente. _

_Passou pelo grupo de futuros aurores sem ser percebido; estavam muito ocupados com as provas finais e a diversão do momento para notarem a figura solitária. _

_Andou por mais ou menos quinze minutos, ignorando seu coração acelerado e o corpo implorando por recuperação da batalha. Toda a dor física não importava para ele no momento. _

_Tudo o que precisava saber era que estava tudo bem, que o feitiço de proteção ainda funcionava perfeitamente e que o plano de atingi-lo através dela continuava não dando certo..._

_Finalmente, parou quando avistou uma casinha com o numero 8. Erguendo o rosto, tomando o cuidado para não revelar o mesmo, ele avistou a figura feminina na varanda, com um grosso livro em mãos. _

_Os cabelos ruivos estavam soltos, longos e brilhantes espalhados em seus ombros e refletiam aquele por do sol canadense. Ela girava a varinha entre os dedos e tinha um pequeno sorriso, de quem estava prazerosamente distraída com a leitura. Vestia um shorts jeans, deixando à mostra as pernas longas e torneadas e uma camiseta branca confortável. _

_Ele chegou até se sentir fraco pelo alivio. Deixou que um suspiro cansado e agradecido escapasse de sua boca e o aperto em seu coração se aliviou. Ginny estava segura. _

_A raiva que sentira por todo o trajeto até a casa em que ela estava havia amenizado consideravelmente e ele chegou até suavizar a expressão com a promessa de um sorriso. _

_Ginny coçou a nuca e sorriu, entretida com o livro. Ele acompanhou seu sorriso e a imaginou em seus braços. _

_Ela pareceu ter sentido que alguém a observava, ou chegara até mesmo sentir o calor daquele sorriso e daquele olhar sobre si, mas quando erguera o rosto, Harry já não estava mais lá. _

- Se olhares matassem, aposto que se Michael Stuart estivesse em seu caminho, ele estaria sendo guilhotinado.

Ginny estava sentada sozinha em uma das mesas do refeitório lotado do _DICAT. _O queixo repousava em suas mãos e ela estava com o cenho franzido e o semblante frio, com o olhar perdido, quando escutou uma voz feminina chamando sua atenção.

Ela não saiu da posição em que estava para observar Sarah Madison caminhar em sua direção, atraindo olhares de todo o refeitório.

Sarah sempre chamava atenção onde quer que estivesse e, mesmo trabalhando no departamento desde sua criação, nenhum auror se cansava de devorá-la com os olhos quando esta passava pelos corredores do prédio ou quando trabalhavam em um mesmo caso. Ginny achava engraçados os comentários a respeito de sua parceira e melhor amiga. Sarah era o sonho de consumo masculino e já havia perdido as contas do numero de aurores que sempre a chamava para algum programa a dois após a conclusão de um dia exaustivo de trabalho.

Mas ela parecia ter noção do quanto conseguia afetar os homens, e Ginny sabia que ela era mestre em como usar isso para tirar proveito.

Ela encostou-se no balcão e cruzou os braços, sorrindo para a amiga.

- Quantas vezes você já imaginou a cabeça de Mike rolando pelo chão em todo esse tempo de meditação? – Ginny abriu um sorriso simpático para Sarah, encolhendo os ombros.

- Não acho a guilhotina um meio muito adequado para se matar de alguém. De qualquer modo, seria algo muito indolor para Mike. Talvez uma maldição egípcia iria calhar.

Sarah soltou uma gargalhada divertida e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Aposto então que estava pensando naquela dos escaravelhos. – ela puxou uma cadeira e se sentou na frente de Ginny. – Mike acabou de me contar o que está acontecendo.

Ginny perdeu o sorriso.

- Ele lhe disse seu maravilhoso plano? – ela franziu o cenho. – Pensei que esse plano era justamente para que a notícia não vazasse.

- Bem... Sim. – Sarah pareceu distraída com uma mecha de seu cabelo incrivelmente negro e encolheu os ombros. – Mas ele considerou a possibilidade de um ataque de Comensais, e você sendo imobilizada. De qualquer modo, estou na jogada.

Ginny balançou a cabeça.

- Se fosse para todo mundo saber, por que ele não coloca _você _como o amor da vida de Potter?

- Porque eu já estou tendo muito trabalho esbanjando minha inteligência, bom humor e charme em cima daquele galo amarelo. – ela abriu um sorriso cinicamente simpático. - Eu teria que ser muito depravada para estar vivendo um romance com Potter e andando para cima e para baixo com o russo.

- Isso não seria nenhum problema. – Ginny provocou a amiga. Sarah ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Ora, isso foi ofensivo. Eu nunca saí com dois homens ao mesmo tempo.

- E ano passado? Eu fiquei sabendo sobre seu romance no Brasil. E nesse tempo eu sabia que você estava enrolada com um auror daqui.

Ginny presenciou Sarah abrir um sorriso que nunca havia visto antes; era uma mescla de nostalgia e uma alegria que chegava até ser inocente.

- É diferente. Eu só havia saído com David uma única vez e o Matheus é uma linda historia que eu gostaria que tivesse dado certo, mas não deu. Não existia nada entre David e eu que me impedisse de ter algo com alguém. De qualquer modo – ela balançou a cabeça. – Não era sobre minha vida que estamos falando. Estávamos falando sobre o brilhante plano de nosso querido chefe.

Ginny suspirou.

- Sim. Eu não quero nem imaginar a cara de meus pais quando eu precisar fazê-los engolir essa historia.

- Não vai ser muito difícil, vai? E seus pais gostam dele, pelo menos foi o que Hermione acabou de me dizer.

- Não é esse o problema. Não faz nem uma semana que eu conversei com a minha mãe sobre Daniel não querer me dar o divorcio, e agora eu vou entrar de mãos dadas com Harry na casa deles e dizer que eu estou perdidamente apaixonada? Semana passada eu fazia uma careta de nojo toda maldita vez que minha mãe dizia que eu precisava me abrir para novas oportunidades na vida amorosa.

Sarah abriu um sorriso de quem segurava uma risada.

- Sua mãe deve ser uma pessoa adorável. – disse com a maior cara de pau. Ginny sorriu sarcástica.

- Eu não sei, eu não acho que isso vai dar certo. Foi o que eu disse para Mike, eu ainda nem consegui me separar, e as pessoas sabem disso, me chamam de Virginia Hammet, você sabe...

Sarah estalou os dedos das mãos enquanto olhava furtivamente para os lados.

- Mike já deu um jeito nisso. – confessou. – Mas ele ainda não queria te contar.

Ginny não entendeu porque, mas sentiu medo da resposta.

- O que foi que ele fez?

- Amaldiçoou seu ex para que ele assinasse os papéis. – Sarah comentou casualmente, como se estivesse fazendo algum comentário bobo sobre o tempo.

- _O INFELIZ FEZ O QUÊ_?

Até ela se assustara com o grito que soltara. O refeitório inteiro ficara em silêncio, e o cozinheiro derrubara a panela cheia de uma pasta verde, que se espalhou pelo chão, escorregando na mesma. Sarah apenas sorriu com sua atitude.

O sorriso de Sarah apenas se alargou com a histeria de sua parceira.

- Sim, foi exatamente o que você escutou. Mike lançou a maldição Imperius em seu ex e o obrigou a assinar aqueles papéis de divórcio.

Ginny, que havia se levantado por causa do susto, caiu sentada na cadeira, boquiaberta.

- Como... Como...

- Como ele pode ter tamanha audácia de se intrometer em sua vida? Sinceramente eu não sei. – a morena coçou o queixo.

Sarah observou Ginny torcer as mãos sobre a mesa. As íris amendoadas de sua parceira escureceram de tal forma que pareciam ser tão negras quanto seus cabelos. Sarah sabia o que viria pela frente.

- Ele ainda está aqui no departamento?

- Parece que foi ao St. Mungus falar com Potter a respeito do esquema de segurança e a sua saída.

Ela grunhiu de pura fúria.

- Filho da...

- Relaxe, Gin. Pense pelo lado positivo, você está livre daquela mala.

- Mas se eu quisesse amaldiçoá-lo para conseguir o divorcio, teria feito eu mesma. – murmurou seca.

Sarah sorriu.

- Acho que você tem coisas mais importantes para se preocupar no momento do que seu ex marido amaldiçoado assinando os papéis.

- Sim, tenho que transformar os últimos minutos de vida de Mike em um completo inferno antes de matá-lo e afogar minha cabeça no vaso sanitário.

Ela se levantou e caminhou com Sarah para fora do refeitório.

Não ia declarar a parceira que estava furiosa com Mike; ele não tinha direito de se intrometer em sua vida, por mais mortalmente do avesso que ela estivesse.

* * *

- Por que estamos aqui paradas? Por que não estamos no St.Mungus estrangulando Mike? – Ginny perguntou aborrecida ao perceber que já havia se passado quase meia hora desde que saíra do departamento.

- Estamos esperando o avestruz amarelo parar de limpar as penas. – Sarah respondeu levemente entediada, enquanto encostava-se à parede da sala de seu luxuoso apartamento e girava a varinha entre os dedos.

- O russo está aqui? – ela perguntou levemente surpresa. Sarah bufou exasperada.

- Por que acha que estamos aqui? – Sarah girou os olhos. – Não posso desgrudar dele, esqueceu? E, de qualquer modo, ele vai trabalhar conosco nesse caso de proteção a Potter.

- Eu quis perguntar na verdade, se ele está morando aqui em seu apartamento.

- Ah, certo. – Sarah encolheu os ombros. – Bem, você sabe... Não é só você que quer estrangular Mike. Ele achou que seria mais fácil arrancar informações do russo se estivéssemos debaixo do mesmo teto.

- Em outras palavras, ele está te usando. – Ginny se sentiu zangada com essa possibilidade. Sarah deu de ombros.

- Ele está muito enganado se acha que vou ficar paparicando esse idiota.

- Mike comentou que ele não é russo, na verdade.

Ela balançou a cabeça enquanto pegava uma garrafa de água mineral na geladeira.

- Não, ele não é. Na verdade, ele é tão britânico quanto eu ou você. Mas sabemos porque ele foi para a Rússia. – Sarah sentou-se na bancada da cozinha e abriu a garrafa.

- Você sabe? – Ginny pareceu surpresa. – Ele contou para você?

- Não, eu li seu dossiê. Eu não seria idiota de ficar quase 24 horas com um cara sem saber a historia dele.

Ginny soltou um pequeno sorriso com aquele comentário.

- Ora, nunca conversamos sobre seu russo fajuto. Conte-me mais.

As íris incrivelmente azuis da morena faiscaram.

- Ele não é meu coisa nenhuma. – resmungou. – Bom aí vai um pouco da historia: ele foi obrigado a se juntar aos Comensais da Morte aos dezesseis anos, passou por maus bocados e quando o pai morreu em Azkaban, ele conseguiu fugir com sua mãe. Essa seria sua historia mais do que resumida.

Ginny teve a leve impressão de que já escutara aquela historia em algum lugar.

- Como ele entrou no departamento russo se era Comensal da Morte? – perguntou surpresa. – Eles são altamente mais rigorosos do que qualquer outro departamento.

- E também os melhores. – Sarah admitiu. – Talvez eu peça transferência para lá o dia que me achar qualificada o suficiente.

- Pare de baboseiras, você é excelente, sabe jogar. – Ginny balançou a cabeça. – Conte-me mais, como ele conseguiu entrar no departamento?

- É muito simples, Weasley: eu sei jogar muito bem.

Aquela voz lhe era fantasticamente familiar. Ginny estava de costas para o dono da voz, mas apenas o som rouco e rasteiro fora o suficiente para que um arrepio percorresse por sua espinha. Havia um pouco de sotaque em sua voz, de quem não falava inglês há certo tempo.

Ela virou-se, e sentiu que suas pernas haviam virado geléia, ao mesmo tempo em que boquiabria-se.

Lá estava Draco Malfoy, secando os cabelos platinados bagunçados com uma toalha, displicentemente; a camisa branca estava aberta, revelando todo o corpo bem trabalhado, com jeans e descalço.

Deus do céu, os anos foram generosos com ele, ela pensou. O ar esnobe continuava ali, da mesma forma que ela vira por tantos anos, mas sua posse arrogante e seu ar debochado faziam um contraste magnífico com seu corpo, que se movimentava como se fosse um grande felino.

- Infelizmente não posso dizer que é um prazer em revê-la, Weasley. – ele abriu um pequeno sorriso de canto, enquanto encolhia os ombros e parava de passar a toalha pelos cabelos louros bagunçados. – Ou será que eu deveria lhe chamar de Hammet?

Aquela certa hostilidade parecia não ter sumido, ainda que ele parecesse receptivo ao parecer que até gostaria de passar algumas horas ao seu lado.

- Weasley, você deve chamá-la de Weasley. Se quiser zombar das pessoas, inteire-se do que está acontecendo Malfoy. – Sarah rebateu aborrecida. Ao contrário de Ginny, que estava chocada com Malfoy, ela não parecia abalada com a presença dele. Ginny estava surpresa com ela; era obrigada a admitir que qualquer mulher com sangue nas veias olharia uma segunda vez para ele, e Sarah com certeza era uma pessoa que sabia como não desperdiçar bons momentos com homens bonitos, o que não estava ocorrendo, no entanto.

Draco Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela e encolheu os ombros mais uma vez. Ginny pensou que ele fosse responder alguma coisa à morena, mas tudo o que fizera fora jogar a toalha molhada para Sarah e dizer com a maior cara de pau:

- Pendure-a para mim, doçura.

Ginny segurou-se para não rir do olhar mortal que Sarah lançou para ele.

- Claro, e você acha que eu vou obedecer-lho, suponho.

- Na verdade, eu tenho certeza. – Draco respondeu tranquilamente, enquanto abria a geladeira e pegava uma jarra de suco e o colocava sobre a pia. – A menos que você queira deixar uma toalha molhada no chão da sua cozinha, o que seria muito nojento da sua parte.

Ponto para ele. Ginny olhou para a parceira, que continuava segurando a toalha como se isso fosse a coisa mais inacreditável que já presenciara na vida.

- Bom, a toalha é sua. – ela rebateu num tom perigosamente calmo. U-Huh. Ginny sabia o que aquele tom significava.

- Sim, é minha.

- Pois bem, vamos chegar ao ponto principal. – ela caminhou até a janela da cozinha e encostou-se ao lado, com a toalha em mãos. – Eu não sentiria falta de uma coisa que não é minha e, se por acaso algo acontecesse a essa toalha, a culpa seria sua, certo?

- Suponho que sim. – ele respondeu entediado.

- Ótimo, é tudo o que eu precisava ouvir. – ela sorriu docemente para ele, enquanto jogava a toalha da janela da cozinha.

Malfoy engasgou-se com o suco.

- O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo Madison?

Ela imitou o gesto dele, encolhendo os ombros.

- Ora, você apenas não cuidou do que é seu de forma correta, _doçura. _–retrucou, imitando seu sotaque. – E pare de enrolar como uma noiva, Malfoy, precisamos ir ao St. Mungus e você já nos atrasou. Não pense que só porque não é do departamento que não pode ser punido.

Ele deixou escapar a piada, por continuar olhando incrédulo para a janela de onde toalha havia sido jogada.

Sarah ergueu o queixo para ele e disse simplesmente:

- Pare de enrolar como uma noiva e termine de se arrumar, Malfoy, precisamos ir ao St.Mungus.

Ela saiu de queixo erguido, sendo seguida pelas íris acinzentadas do homem, que brilhavam em incredulidade. Mas Ginny conseguiu perceber certa admiração, ainda que mínima, naquele brilho.

Malfoy voltou a ficar sério e seu olhar tornou a cair sobre Ginny, que continuava sentada na bancada.

- Então você conseguiu se separar do marido? – ele perguntou casualmente, como se fossem amigos há muito tempo para que ela lhe contasse tal fato. – É por isso que agora devo lhe chamar de Weasley.

- Bem, eu suponho que sim. – retrucou calmamente, enquanto cruzava as pernas. Malfoy demorou um pouco o olhar nelas.

- Huh. – ele assentiu. – E suponho que agora vá realizar o sonho de sua vida, não é mesmo?

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O que está querendo dizer com isso?

Malfoy guardou a jarra na geladeira e virou-se para encará-la.

- Bom, acredito que você saiba o que eu estou querendo dizer.

Ginny segurou uma resposta grosseira.

- Suponho que isso deva significar que você não deixou as velhas diferenças de lado? – ela perguntou lentamente.

Eles se encararam por um breve momento. As íris cinzentas consumindo as castanhas. Por fim, ele abriu um sorriso irônico, ao mesmo tempo em que ela.

- Você é diferente do seu irmão, Weasley.

Ela não respondeu, apenas pareceu relaxar consideravelmente.

Malfoy estendeu a mão e respondeu:

- Meu passado é algo que está enterrado. Não sou mais a mesma pessoa que você conheceu em Hogwarts ou que tentou assassinar Albus Dumbledore. – seu sorriso irônico se alargou. – Draco Malfoy, prazer.

Ginny se levantou e apertou a mão dele.

- Virginia Weasley.

Era engraçado pensar que, anos atrás ela conseguia chegar até mesmo detestar aquele homem e que, naquele momento, ela sentiu-se estranhamente em segurança com ele. Como se ele fosse alguém realmente confiável e que, se ela se tornasse alguém de importância para ele, ele arriscaria o que fosse para vê-la em segurança. O futuro era realmente imprevisível.

- Que comovente. – a voz extremamente sarcástica de Sarah soou ao fundo, e Ginny a encontrou encostada no batente da porta, com os braços e os calcanhares cruzados. – Malfoy, qual parte do 'estamos atrasados' você não entendeu?

Ambos se fuzilaram com os olhos, antes que Malfoy se afastasse de Ginny e passasse por Sarah. Quando ele estava na sala, gritou:

- Começarei a usar sua toalha, Madison, aguarde.

- Você teria que entrar no meu quarto para conseguir isso. – ela respondeu, onde Ginny sabia que ela estava se referindo ao fato de que a toalha ficava em sua suíte.

Ela pôde sentir o sorriso malicioso na resposta dele:

- Isso não vai ser problema algum.

* * *

Hermione torceu as mãos nervosamente, antes de olhar para o relógio de pulso pela centésima vez. Ron estava atrasado, e isso apenas a deixava mais nervosa ao se lembrar que aquele encontro seria apenas para começar o plano de segurança.

Alguns minutos atrás, ela conferiu orgulhosamente que Rita Skeeter já estava rondando pelo local, esperando que Ron chegasse e ela contasse a noticia chocante que precisava contar.

Ela já suspeitava a algum tempo que Skeeter vinha xeretando as cartas que ela enviava a Ron, a procura de alguma noticia que a abalasse; decidiu então usar esse fato como uma vantagem.

Passando a mão pelos cabelos e soltando um suspiro, ela sorriu quando viu seu noivo finalmente aparecer. Ron segurava a vassoura no ombro e parecia cansado; havia provavelmente acabado de terminar o treino.

Ela se apressou até ele e sua mão se entrelaçou com a livre dele, enquanto ficava na ponta dos pés e o beijava carinhosamente. Obviamente ele pareceu gostar do gesto carinhoso dela, pois a segurou com firmeza pela cintura quando a puxou para mais perto de si.

- Você disse que precisava conversar comigo. – ele murmurou com a voz rouca para ela. – Não é nenhuma surpresa desagradável, é?

Hermione sorriu.

- Depende do que você considera uma surpresa desagradável. – disse com meiguice.

Ele pareceu se preocupar com aquela resposta.

- Bem, você sabe. Uma gravidez... Estivemos tomando todo o tipo de precaução contra isso, mas se por acaso acontecesse... Você sabe, minha mãe deixaria você viúva antes mesmo de chegar a colocar uma aliança no dedo.

Ela riu graciosa com aquela resposta.

- Uma criança seria uma benção maravilhosa.

- Não antes do casamento. – ele respondeu de sobrancelha erguida. – Não quando sua mãe é Molly Weasley.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Esqueça, não é sobre isso que eu queria falar. – ela respondeu rapidamente quano percebeu que Skeeter poderia ter escutado isso. Imaginou a conversa sobre sua vida intima no jornal no dia seguinte e imaginou se Ron não estaria curioso com o fato de estar começando a ficar vermelha. – Na verdade, eu acho que isso é uma ótima noticia.

Ele começou a caminhar com a noiva de mãos dadas pelo parque, segurando a vassoura por sobre o ombro com a outra mão.

- Pois bem, o que seria? Você conseguiu aquele pacote de lua-de-mel que tanto queria? O agente disse que não tinha mais como encaixar para esse ano.

- Ah, infelizmente não é tão bom assim.

- E então o que é? Que droga Hermione, odeio esse suspense todo.

- Harry conversou com Ginny, você sabe.

Ron parou de andar.

- Você está querendo me dizer que ele contou a ela sobre...

Ron não conseguia falar, e Hermione não sabia se seria certo dizer a verdade: que ele já gostava dela antes de fugir. Imaginou a verdade nos jornais, a cara de Ginny ao ler aquilo... E principalmente, a do próprio Harry. Por outro lado, não havia como Rita engolir aquela historia se não fosse desse jeito.

Bom, ela iria ter que tentar enrolar Ginny depois, dizendo que inventara a historia, se Harry quisesse.

- Exatamente. – ela o cortou, sorrindo para o noivo. – Veja bem Ron, Ginny me contou que foi a cena mais linda que ela já viu. Ele a abraçou e disse tudo o que vinha guardando desde antes de fugir.

Ron parecia embabascado.

- Isso parece até inacreditável, vindo do Harry. – murmurou.

- Ginny me disse que ele não quer mais perder tempo longe dela; não agora que a Guerra acabou.

- E Ginny? – ele perguntou temeroso. Hermione forçou a armar um lindo sorriso.

- Bem, isso vai parecer inacreditável, mas ela confessou que jamais o esqueceu.

- Ela parecia bem convicta que desistira dele quando anunciou que iria se casar com aquele bastardo.

- Mas ela nunca o amou de verdade. Ron, você não percebe? Ela nunca esqueceu Harry. Ela pensou que conseguiria ser feliz sem ele, mas descobriu no fim que jamais conseguiria. Foi uma sorte esse casamento sem amor terminar antes que o Harry voltasse.

Ron estava com os lábios levemente entreabertos.

- Isso parece... Uma mentira.

Hermione quase vacilou com aquela resposta, mas aliviou-se ao vê-lo sorrindo.

- Isso é ótimo, não é? Um mundo sem Voldemort, meu melhor amigo agora podendo ser feliz... E minha irmã também... Eu gosto de ver os dois juntos.

- Ginny estava às lágrimas quando me contou. – respondeu Hermione amavelmente. – Disse que se sentia boba de pensar que poderia esquecer o quanto o amava.

- E então as coisas entre os dois estão certas? Mas e Hammet?

- Ah, você não ficou sabendo? Ele assinou os papéis do divorcio ontem. E sim, as coisas entre Harry e Ginny estão certas. A única coisa que ela está tentando convencê-lo é dele morar com ela até que ele consiga comprar uma casa nova, já que o numero 12 foi destruído logo no inicio da Segunda Guerra.

Triunfante, Hermione conseguiu observar Rita atrás de Ron tentar escapar silenciosamente e no anonimato, mas era simplesmente impossível, com aquelas roupas ridiculamente chamativas. Se Hermione se esforçasse um pouco mais, conseguiria até ver a pena de repetição em suas mãos junto com um bloco de anotações.

Agora o sorriso dela era verdadeiro; o plano começara e a mentira estava dada.

_**Continua**_

**Notas: **_Oiii Gente! Me desculpem a demora com os capítulos, mas as coisas realmente estão ficando cada vez mais complicadas. Além das provas idiotas que eu tenho que encarar, tem os vários problemas pessoais que me causam bloqueio na criatividade, sem contar com o fato de que eu simplesmente não sabia como começar esse capitulo, nem o que colocar nele para poder começar a trama. Finalmente, eu consegui achar o que eu particularmente cheguei até a gostar. Deu para conhecer um pouco a Sarah e descobrir quem é o 'russo'(se bem que isso já era bem previsível). Já respondendo os possíveis comentários, a Sarah não é uma super galinha no departamento, ela apenas tem uma vida pessoal relativamente boa. Ela não sai agarrando cada homem bonito que lhe convida para um jantar x). Se eu conseguir formar bem essa personagem, garanto que ela vai trazer boas emoções a essa fic, junto com o avestruz amarelo e o maravilhoso chefinho Mike ;D _

_Ah, sim, é bem provavel que eu ainda poste mais lembranças com relação ao tempo da Guerra, e a maior parte delas é sempre do ponto de vista do Harry, para deixar bem claro esse contraste do Harry debochado, frio e sem sentimentos e do Harry...bem, Harry. O cara louco pela Ginny. Alguém que, em resumo, também sente medo e não é o super homem. Eu gosto de fazer esse contraste desse Harry, ele é uma caixinha de mistérios que eu to adorando escrever (olhos brilham). Certo, parei :_

_Ahhhh, eu agradeço aos comentários, eu fiquei muito feliz em saber da aprovação que essa fanfic está tendo. _

_E espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capitulo._

_(E eu escrevi esse capitulo em um dia, olha só xD)_

_Beijos _


	9. Capítulo Oito

**Capitulo Oito. **

_Os roncos altos dos trovões deixavam claro sobre a tempestade que estava se aproximando, ele constatou mal humorado quando olhou para o céu tingido de um cinza escuro e feio. Abaixou o rosto e socou as mãos para dentro da jaqueta surrada que estava usando e caminhou em passos apressados até um antigo pub, na Londres Trouxa. _

_Ele teve a sorte do temporal começar no momento exato em que colocara os pés para dentro do pub e chegou até mesmo olhar momentaneamente para fora, observando os grossos pingos de chuva bater contra a calçada. Suspirou. Uma pequena amostra de que ainda poderia existir sorte em sua vida, pensou sarcástico. _

_Cumprimentando casualmente o barman, ele se dirigiu ao segundo andar da instalação e caminhou até a última mesa, mais afastada de todas as outras, onde um homem estava bebendo um café absurdamente quente, olhando para um jornal. Ele percebeu que as figuras nas fotos se mexiam._

_- Imaginei que não viesse. – Harry comentou casualmente enquanto continuava de pé e o homem continuava sentado. _

_Ron Weasley ergueu os olhos do jornal e olhou ligeiramente para os lados, como se procurasse alguém os espionando. _

_- Eu estava tentado a cumprir minha palavra, se quer saber. _

_Abraçaram-se como irmãos. Ron mediu Harry, que se sentava à sua frente e ergueu uma sobrancelha. _

_- Você parece cada vez mais detonado. – ele comentou a respeito da aparência do __melhor amigo: cabelos mais comprido__s do que o usual, barba por fazer, roupas incrivelmente gastas. Ron parou de olhá-lo nos olhos (um olhar vazio) e reparou em uma fina linha branca em seu pescoço; um leve indicio de um corte que outrora fora profundo. _

_- Ossos do oficio. -__Harry respondeu com simplicidade, coçando o __queixo ,__ parecendo incomodado com a barba rala. __– Você disse que tinha algo de importante para me dizer. – ele abaixou o tom de voz, antes de uma atendente aparecer e perguntar o que ele gostaria de beber. Harry não pensou ao escolher uísque com gelo. _

_Ron dobrou o jornal sobre a mesa quando a atendente se afastou e olhou para os lados, ainda parecendo preocupado de que alguém os pudesse ver. _

_- Você sabe que eu nem deveria estar fazendo isso após você ter simplesmente evaporado dois anos atrás. – disse com um tom acusatório em sua voz. Harry não pareceu nem um pouco culpado. _

_- Fiz o que achei melhor, e não me arrependo. Não com tudo que tenho presenciado. _

_- Hermione está furiosa com você ainda. _

_- Ela vai aprender a me perdoar. – Ele pareceu impaciente. – Se era só isso -. _

_- Não! – Ron balançou a cabeça e inclinou-se na mesa, abaixando ainda mais o tom de voz: - Há suspeitas de que Vol... Você-Sabe-Quem está tentando controlar o Ministério. _

_Harry pareceu pensativo um breve momento, antes de soltar um claro suspiro de exasperação. _

_- Que ótimo. – resmungou, balançando a cabeça. – Como se eu já não tivesse trabalho o suficiente. Como sabe disso? _

_- Papai. – Ron respondeu com simplicidade. – Parece que já há varias pessoas controladas indiretamente por Comensais da Morte que ainda estão no Ministério sobre o falso pretexto de terem se arrependido. _

_Eles pararam de conversar quando a atendente voltou com o uísque d__e Harry. Ele praticamente sorveu__ quase__ todo o conteúdo do copo, antes de olhar para o melhor amigo. _

_- Bem, não posso dizer que isso__ não__ faz sentido. Controle o Ministério, controle o Mundo Mágico. Estupidamente simples e eficiente. – Harry girou os olhos. – Eu não esperaria nada mais sofisticado vindo de Voldemort. _

_Ron estremeceu, mas Harry pareceu ignorá-lo. _

_- Mais alguma coisa? _

_- Bem, sobre esses assuntos é a única informação que eu teria para você. Mas tem mais algumas coisas também... – Ron pareceu meio incerto. Harry apenas o encarou, esperando. _

_O melhor amigo de Harry pigarreou. _

_- Você sabe como tenho me sentido usado. Harry, você some por dois anos, depois me manda uma carta pedindo que a gente se encontre seis meses atrás, e agora de novo. Pede por informações, pede que Hermione não saiba de nada sobre essas reuniõezinhas, não conta o que tem feito. __Há rumores rolando, apenas rumores. Uns dizem que você está fazendo coisas extraordinárias, que vez ou outra o encontram em algum lugar, outros acham até que você fugiu, ou morreu. Foi embora, apenas nos deixando cartas... Cara... _

_Harry encarou o melhor amigo em silêncio por um tempo, antes de suspirar. _

_- Você tem razão, eu sou um cretino. – ele retrucou com suavidade. – Mas eu não mudaria nada do que estou fazendo. Voldemort sempre quis a mim, Ron, e ele não se importaria em matar mais pessoas apenas porque elas estão ao meu lado._

_- Eu odeio esse seu papo de herói. – Ron retrucou áspero. – Você sabe que os Comensais vivem nos vigiando. Quase seqüestraram Hermione uma vez, até hoje não sei como ela conseguiu escapar... – Sua voz morreu quando ele viu um brilho nas íris verdes de Harry. – Foi você. _

_Ele não negou ou afirmou o pensamento do amigo sobre o resgate de Hermione. _

_- Eu fico no anonimato por dois motivos, mas ambos resumem-se a vantagem. Talvez um dia eu consiga explicar melhor. _

_- Mas... Você está atrás daquilo, não está? _

_Aquilo. Harry sabia do que ele estava falando, e limitou-se a sacudir a cabeça. _

_- Estou. _

_Ele fez menção de se levantar da cadeira, mas tomou o resto do uísque e olhou para Ron com um olhar quase de súplica. Como se toda aquela postura de super-homem fosse destruída apenas com a simples pergunta: _

_- Como está a Ginny? _

_Ron ficou um tempo encarando Harry, como quem decidia as palavras que iria usar. Por fim, apenas respondeu: _

_- Ela está bem. Passou as férias de Natal conosco e voltou para o Canadá prestar as provas de aptidão para Auror. Há alguns comentários entre pessoas de dentro do Ministério – entenda-se a Hermione – em montar um grupo de elite de Aurores, e o nome de Ginny vem sendo constantemente citado. _

_Harry assentiu, e Ron percebeu o brilho de alivio nos olhos do amigo. _

_- Eu... – ele começou, mas apenas balançou a cabeça e se levantou. – Preciso ir. Obrigada pelas noticias, Ron. _

_Apertaram as mãos, Ron um tanto desanimado com o comportamento de silencio do melhor amigo, mas Harry apenas deu de ombros. _

_- A propósito, apostei com um bruxo semana passada que os Chudley Cannons ganhariam o jogo de sábado contra o Puddlemere. Não me decepcione, apostei cinqüenta galeões. _

_Aquela fora a ultima vez que vira Harry. _

* * *

Sarah Madison era boa em julgar as pessoas, e a primeira coisa que pensara quando seus olhos encontraram pela primeira vez Draco Malfoy foram: não vou gostar dele nem ganhando na loteria do Gringots. 

Ela provou a si mesma que não estava errada; assim que ele abrira a boca pela primeira vez, Sarah sentiu vontade de transformá-lo em uma doninha. Ela não entendera exatamente _por que_ em doninha, mas achou que seria um animal suficientemente parecido com ele.

Não podia negar que ele era bonito, entretanto; ela não era idiota o suficiente para não reconhecer um homem bonito quando via um, e Draco Malfoy era um belo pedaço de mau caminho. Ele se pareceria muito com os alunos californianos que estudava com ela no tradicional Instituto das Bruxas de Salem (que passara a aceitar bruxos há cinqüenta e sete anos) se não fosse pálido.

Mas... Bem, isso não mudava o fato de que ele era um saco.

Ela estava perdida nesses pensamentos quando Draco Malfoy apareceu com um jornal em mãos e olho para ela e para Ginny, que estava sentada ao seu lado na sala de espera do St. Mungus. Suspirou exasperada quando Malfoy deixou escapar um brilho sarcástico em seus olhos dirigidos especialmente para ela.

- E Rita Skeeter ataca. – Anunciou assim que parou de frente para as duas mulheres. Ginny, que estava de cabeça abaixada, ergueu o rosto com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

Malfoy lhe estendeu o jornal.

_"O Escolhido elege sua __Escolhida__"_

Ginny afastou o jornal como se fosse algo venenoso; havia repugnância em seus olhos.

- Não quero ler isso.

- Ah, você estará perdendo a diversão. Skeeter a elogiou. – ele disse com ironia enquanto Sarah pegava o jornal e lia apenas algumas frases soltas. – Sem contar que parece que seu chefe montou uma linda e falsa historia de amor a respeito de você e do Cicatriz.

- O que quer dizer? – ela perguntou rispidamente.

Sarah respondeu por ele.

- Potter sempre foi apaixonado por você, mas "_renunciou ao amor para garantir sua segurança__"_– ela repetiu as palavras que leu no jornal e abriu um sorriso, sem se segurar ao comentar com a maior cara dura: - olha só, Gin, seu namorado é romântico.

Sarah se perguntou se o olhar de Ginny seria capaz de matar.

- O que mais diz? – ela perguntou com a voz falsamente controlada. Sarah deu mais uma olhada no jornal.

- Você acabou de dizer que não queria ler o jornal. – Draco pontuou sarcástico. Ginny o encarou com um ar sombrio, mas nada disse.

- Diz que _"A encantadora jornalista Rita Skeeter descobriu tais informações de uma fonte muito confiável, de uma Auror amiga__ í__ntima de Ginny Weasley e Harry Potter"_e que "_Obviamente a separação de Ginny Weasley tem a ver com a volta de seu grande amor"_

Ginny franziu o cenho.

- Hermione. – respondeu zangada. Malfoy encarou Ginny com surpresa.

- Granger? _Granger_ é uma _Auror? _– havia deboche evidente em seu olhar.

- Uma Auror melhor do que você. – Sarah replicou aborrecida antes de se voltar para Ginny. – Provavelmente isso foi idéia de Mike, você sabe.

Ginny assentiu, parecendo transtornada, mas ela mal podia imaginar que as bombas não acabavam por ali.

- Huh. – Sarah grunhiu ao ler a informação. Ginny fechou os olhos, controlando-se.

- O que, dessa vez?

- Potter vai ficar na sua casa. Aqui diz que você disse que moraria com você até ele conseguir comprar uma casa para ele.

- O sonho realizado! – Malfoy retrucou com deboche.

- Você não pode calar essa sua maldita boca pelo menos uma vez na vida? – Sarah perguntou aborrecida, mas Ginny já havia se levantado. - Aonde você vai? – ela a chamou.

- Entrar no quarto de Harry, chamar Mike para um lugar que ninguém nos ache e cometer um assassinato premeditado. – respondeu enquanto sumia pelo corredor.

* * *

- Provavelmente Hermione já espalhou a mentira do romance, era o que eu havia dito para ela fazer. – Michael respondeu calmamente enquanto observava Harry Potter colocar o tênis. 

- Então está tudo planejado? – ele perguntou indiferente quando desviou o olhar do tênis e se dirigiu para o chefe do _DICAT. _Michael assentiu.

- Sim, Skeeter já deve ter mordido a isca, a probabilidade de que isso tenha acontecido é -.

A porta se abriu num estrondo. Michael se sobressaltou, mas Harry apenas olhou para a porta com um ar que beirava a indiferença.

Ginny estava com o cenho franzido, um punho fechado e o pescoço vermelho. Harry, que a conhecia desde os onze anos, sabia o que o vermelho em seu pescoço significava, mas limitou-se a dar as costas a ela e Michael e terminar de arrumar o pouco de roupas que tinha – graças a Hermione - em uma mochila.

Michael pareceu ter recuperado seu ar de superior frente a Auror e abriu um sorriso profissional para ela. Ginny não o retribuiu, apenas cruzou os braços e encostou-se ao batente da porta, com uma falsa calma.

- Ginny! Foi muito bom você ter chegado. – ela franziu o cenho em direção a ele, mas ele se manteve forte. – Potter já está pronto.

- É mesmo? – Harry segurou um sorriso ao escutar o tom sarcástico, continuando a arrumar suas coisas. – É uma pena que eu não esteja.

Chefe e Auror se analisaram.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Michael perguntou, franzindo o cenho. Ginny o fuzilou com um olhar.

- Quero dizer que preciso conversar com você, e agora.

Não a frase, mas a forma como falara fizera Michael estremecer. Harry virou-se e encarou Ginny, encolhendo os ombros.

- Fico à sua disposição, Ginny.

- Obrigada. – ela obrigou-se a sorrir para Harry. Afinal, não era culpa dele de seu chefe ser um bastardo. Com um olhar inquisidor, obrigou Michael a sair do leito de Harry e, quando estava longe o bastante de serem ouvidos, ela deu um cutucão em seu peito e disparou com ferocidade: - Eu vou chutar o seu traseiro até que você não consiga se sentar por uma semana!

- Ginny, calma -.

-Calma? Você praticamente me deixou alheia de todo seu magnífico plano, me usou e me jogou nas mãos dos jornalistas. Pior! De Rita Skeeter! – ela o cutucou mais uma vez. –Tudo bem, você é meu chefe, mas nunca esteve no contrato que você iria me jogar em situações ridículas sem meu consentimento. – Ginny fechou o punho e Michael imaginou se ela iria dar-lhe um soco dessa vez, mas ela inspirou profundamente e passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos. – Você é uma bicha, Stuart.

- Eu deixei sua situação clara, Ginny. – ele cruzou os braços. – Eu disse que você ia proteger Harry Potter, que iam fingir ser um casal e -.

- Ah sim, mas que maldita história foi essa de dizer que minha separação foi por causa de Potter?

- Eu disse a você que ia ser assim. Deixar Skeeter achar que estava certa -.

- Sim, você disse, mas não me deixou acompanhar a situação! Simplesmente bombas e mais bombas vêm caindo no meu colo e eu não posso fazer nada senão colocar as mãos na cabeça e deixar que tudo se exploda, porque você não me deixa tudo nos mínimos detalhes! Será que, pelo menos uma vez, você pode me deixar a par de tudo que está acontecendo? Eu não tenho um contrato eterno, se você não sabia disso.

- Você está ameaçando se demitir? – ele sussurrou perigosamente. Ginny franziu o cenho.

- Sim, e deveria ter feito isso a partir do momento que soube que você se intrometeu na minha vida pessoal, amaldiçoando Daniel.

- Você queria se ver livre dele, pelo amor de Deus. – Michael girou os olhos.

- Ah, claro, então por causa disso você acha que tem o direito de se intrometer na minha vida? Nem meus irmãos fazem isso! – ela explodiu. – Você é um filho da puta bastardo, Stuart. Um grandessíssimo filho da -.

- Tudo bem, eu sou um cretino. – ele a interrompeu, passando a mão pelos cabelos. – Me desculpe Ginny, mas eu precisava fazer isso para que Skeeter não achasse um furo e descobrisse que na realidade você está protegendo Potter.

Ginny percebeu que seus olhos estavam ficando marejados, e apressou-se para limpá-los.

- Mike, eu estou cansada. Sinto-me sendo jogada no inferno toda vez que escuto alguma coisa. Eu não agüento mais ficar escutando coisas da boca de todo mundo. Por favor, se me quer inteira para esse caso, me deixe a par de tudo, okay?

Michael se sentiu péssimo ao escutar aquelas palavras vindas de Ginny. Bem, ele não poderia contar tudo, exatamente, como fato de que a historia do jornal sobre Potter era realmente verdade. Imaginou que aquilo seria o ápice para Ginny jogar tudo para o alto e sumir.

Por fim, suspirou.

- Tudo bem, você está certa. – ele olhou para o lado antes de responder. – Mas você já acabou sabendo de tudo, de qualquer modo. Vamos fazer com que Skeeter acredite que está certa, que seu divórcio foi causado por causa de Potter. Ele supostamente foi apaixonado por você mesmo antes de ter fugido e agora você quer que ele more em sua casa até conseguir uma casa temporária. Daniel assinou os papéis do divórcio sob a Maldição Imperius. Sarah e Malfoy vão ajudá-la no esquema de proteção, e conseqüentemente também Hermione. Por enquanto, é tudo que tenho para lhe contar. Mais alguma coisa?

- Sim. – ela retrucou suavemente. – Reze para que eu consiga manter a calma.

Ele soltou um sorriso fraco.

- Agora na saída, saiam em silêncio. Não respondam nada para os jornalistas, saia de cabeça baixa. Vamos cuidar para que saiam em segurança.

Ela notou o uso do "nós" e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Michael apressou-se ao explicar:

- Eu, Sarah, Hermione e Malfoy. Já está tudo acertado entre eles, e você vai continuar trabalhando normalmente, e Potter a acompanhará. Dei uma suposta dica aos jornais de que ele entraria em breve para o _DICAT_.

- Não acho que ele vá aceitar ficar sentado como um cãozinho obediente enquanto trabalho.

Michael sorriu.

- Oh, não. Ele vai trabalhar, também. Por enquanto, na parte estratégica e dando dicas do que sabe para capturarmos o resto dos Comensais.

Ginny suspirou.

- Bem, estou pronta. Que o show comece.

* * *

Se Ginny não soubesse que Harry estava debilitado – no caso mágico -, ela sinceramente acreditaria que ele estaria totalmente recuperado. O andar seguro, o queixo erguido e a áurea que ele transmitia simplesmente passavam essa imagem. A imagem de um homem _inatingível. _

Agora, Michael passava as mesmas precauções para Harry que antes passara para Ginny.

- Não é como se eu quisesse bater um papinho amigável com os jornalistas. – Harry comentou com sarcasmo, encolhendo os ombros. Quando eles chegaram ao saguão de entrada do Hospital, Sarah e Draco Malfoy vieram ao seu encontro. Atrás deles, Hermione, parecendo desgostosa com a presença de Malfoy.

Harry e Draco Malfoy imediatamente se encaram, e Ginny imaginou que os dois fossem armar uma briga. Para sua surpresa, os dois homens apenas acenaram um para o outro, num cumprimento pouco hostil.

É claro, ela pensou. Harry seguiu todos os passos dos Comensais, é obvio que soubesse que Draco era um Auror. Xingou-se mentalmente por sua demora para chegar nessa conclusão.

Sarah, por sua vez, parecia surpresa com Harry. Quando ele lhe deu as costas para conversar com Michael, Sarah fez uma imitação exagerada de surpresa para Ginny e fingiu assoviar, erguendo o polegar para ela. Ginny quase riu, e Malfoy a observou com desprezo ante àquela situação.

- Bem, estamos prontos. – disse Malfoy, cruzando os braços e olhando para Michael, que assentiu.

- Então vamos.

Imediatamente a comitiva se colocou ao redor de Harry e Ginny, como se tivesse sido ensaiados para tal. Ela se sentiu estranha naquela situação de proteção, uma vez que arriscava sua vida com uma facilidade que chegava a ser ridícula, e com freqüência. Sarah olhou para Harry e Ginny e piscou, antes de dizer com a voz carregava de deboche:

- Mike precisa aprender a apresentar as pessoas.

Ginny sorriu e Harry pareceu ter gostado do comentário dela, mas foram interrompidos por Michael, que respondeu:

- Teremos tempo para isso mais tarde. Há uma chave do Portal nos esperando, nas mãos de Connor.

- David Connor? – Sarah perguntou incrédula. – Mas que ótimo.

- Qual é o problema? – Malfoy perguntou, posicionado logo atrás de Sarah.

- É um antigo caso mal resolvido de Sarah. – Ginny respondeu por ela. Malfoy sorriu sarcástico.

- Existem loucos que a querem?

- Não pode chamar de loucos os que conseguem algo que você nunca vai conseguir Malfoy, isso acaba deixando evidente sua inveja. – Sarah retrucou com desdém. Ginny notou que Harry sorrira com aquela resposta.

- Fiquem quietos. – Michael respondeu exasperado. – É hora do show.

Ele abriu a porta principal do Hospital e imediatamente Ginny sentiu-se cegada pelo número de _flashs _que vinham em sua direção. Piscou aborrecida, tentando enxergar e manter-se forte. Sua primeira vontade foi xingar os infelizes, obrigando-os a desligar suas câmeras.

Sentiu-se repentinamente arrastada por algum dos companheiros que a rodeavam, e, quando pensou que fosse cair no chão e ser pisoteada por algum deles, sentiu um braço rodear sua cintura e apertá-la de uma forma gentil, e até mesmo carinhosa, e começou a conduzi-la até o local em que se encontrava a Chave do Portal.

- Eu guio você até lá. – a voz rouca e decidida de Harry preencheu seus ouvidos, e ela sentiu-se estremecer ao escutá-la tão ridiculamente _próxima, _o suficiente para que a respiração tranqüila dele batesse contra sua orelha.

Aquele gesto obviamente atraiu mais a atenção dos repórteres, porque a saraivada de _flashs _aumentou. Escutou um barulho surdo e a voz de Sarah sobressair-se à chuva de perguntas e de pessoas que tentavam tirar os outros Aurores para atingir Harry e Ginny:

- Quem quer ser o próximo? Afastem-se antes que eu crie furúnculos na cara de alguém!

Não demorou muito para que eles parassem. Ginny já era capaz de enxergar o suficiente para avistar os cabelos castanhos e bagunçados graças ao vento de David Connor. As íris profundamente azuis, mas num tom diferente dos de Sarah, estavam dirigidas para a mesma.

- Já está tudo pronto? – Michael perguntou à Connor, que assentiu, sem tirar os olhos da Auror, que parecia fazer de tudo para evitar encará-lo.

- Sim, está. Por favor, todos coloquem a mão na Chave.

A Chave do Portal era uma garrafa vazia e velha de vinho. Connor estendeu para que todos a pegassem, ainda olhando para Sarah. Ginny se surpreendeu quando Draco Malfoy enlaçou Sarah pela cintura e lançou um olhar de desafio para Connor.

Sarah pareceu tão surpresa quanto Ginny, mas tudo o que Draco lhe fizera fora presenteá-la com um irresistível sorriso malicioso, e sussurrar algo em seu ouvido, que fez a morena ficar corada, mas não de uma maneira positiva. Àquela altura, Connor desviara o olhar.

- Três... Dois... Um!

O barulho infernal de jornalistas gritando suas perguntas pareceu sumir, e Ginny sentiu o habitual puxão pelo umbigo, os transportando em velocidade descontrolada até seus pés tocassem o chão.

Quando abriu os olhos, fora presenteada com a visão de sua casa.

- Lar, doce lar. – ela murmurou com sarcasmo e Harry sorriu para ela. Ginny percebeu que ele ainda a segurava. – Bem, obrigada por ter me guiado. – disse num tom obviamente defensivo. Tudo o que Harry fizera fora abrir um sorriso ainda maior.

Hermione já abria a porta da casa de Ginny sem sua permissão, e Connor havia aparatado para o _DICAT. _Michael seguiu Hermione, enquanto Sarah se afastava de Malfoy o máximo que podia.

- Hermione foi revistar a casa para ver se estava OK para vocês. – Ela explicou ao ver o olhar revoltado na parceira. Voltou-se então para Harry. – Acho que agora podemos nos apresentar corretamente. – Ela estendeu a mão e o presenteou com um sorriso. – Sarah Madison, parceira da sua namorada. – ela piscou para Harry, que sorriu, enquanto Ginny a fuzilava com o olhar.

Ele apertou a mão da Auror com um divertido pelo estresse de Ginny. Sarah não pareceu se importar de deixar a amiga em maus lençóis, mas seu humor foi destruído assim que Malfoy apareceu ao lado deles.

- Bom, a operação foi um sucesso. – ele comentou sarcástico. – Chegaram até mesmo prestar mais atenção em mim do que em Potter.

- **Claro**, já vejo até nas manchetes de amanhã: "_Comensal renegado e desaparecido como Auror protegendo Potter". _– Sarah cruzou os braços e ergueu uma sobrancelha em sua direção, desdenhosa.

- Isso é uma bela forma de agradecer o fato de ter te livrado de seus rolos, querida? – ele balançou a cabeça e um sorriso malicioso cortou seus lábios. – Bem, não estou surpreso. Não esperaria nada mais sofisticado vindo de -.

- HERMIONE, JÁ REVISTOU TUDO? – Sarah perguntou aos berros, obviamente na tentativa de ignorá-lo. Dando às costas a Malfoy, Harry e Ginny, ela rumou como um soldado em direção a casa da amiga. Ginny viu o sorriso de Malfoy a acompanhando, assim como o olhar de predador. Em silêncio, a seguiu.

Ginny se soltou de Harry e o encarou nos olhos.

- Bem, espero que se sinta à vontade em casa. – ela disse enquanto ambos caminhavam seguindo o resto do grupo.

Ela não percebeu o olhar nem o sorriso que Harry lhe direcionou.

- Pode apostar que irei.

**_Continua... _**

**Notas: **_Sim! Depois de sabe-se Deus lá quanto tempo eu demorei para atualizar essa fic, cá estou eu no começo de ano dando uma geral em tudo! Afinal, é o ultimo mês que eu tenho antes de deixar tudo em Hiatus por causa do Vestibular :/ Então tentarei aproveitar o máximo esse mês, assim talvez em julho eu volte e deixe alguns capitulos também postados e obviamente, se tudo der certo, talvez em dezembro, mas nada é certo. Fora dessas épocas, desculpem :/ _

_Bem, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo que logo já entro com capítulo novo ;D _


	10. Capítulo Nove

**Capítulo Nove. **

_St. Pete__r__sburg, Rússia, três semanas antes da última batalha._

_Aquela seria apenas mais uma maldita noite de espera. Todos os acontecimentos estagnados, impossibilidade de mover um só músculo; tudo já estava feito. Ele só precisaria aprender exercitar a paciência, e esperar. _

_Diabos! Preferia, sem a menor sombra de duvidas, continuar em campo, assassinando mais alguns Comensais para a salvação do Mundo Bruxo, pensou com sarcasmo. _

_Olhou pela ultima vez o corpo de Severus Snape, com uma corda envolta e seu pescoço e a cara roxa e deformada e soltou um suspiro, do tipo não-aliviado, dando as costas. Sacou a varinha e dando um elegante giro, aparatou para longe daquele local, para __um Gostinitsa (1) trouxa vagabundo em St__. Pete__r__sburg. _

_Esse era o problema de ficar sem o que fazer por alguns dias, pensou. Ele sempre acabava pensando demais, e isso era péssimo. Sem ter no que se concentrar__- já que Snape apenas fora para ver se estava ou não certo com relação __à__ localização das Horcruxes restantes -, ele tinha tempo o suficiente para ficar pensando em suas ações, e aquilo era terrivelmente péssimo. _

_Pagando a estadia de apenas uma noite em dinheiro trouxa, ele se retirou para seu aposento temporário so__b o nome de Yerik Gheorghieff__. Tomou um banho quente e se encolheu rapidamente na cama amontoada de cobertores, graças ao frio que fazia. Pensou que, da forma como estava moído e com o aconchego raro que desfrutava agora em uma cama quente, dormiria logo, mas infelizmente estava lamentavelmente errado. _

_Assim que fechara os olhos, a primeira imagem que tivera em sua mente fora o rosto deformado de Snape. Inspirando profundamente e demonstrando puro desagrado com aquela imagem, ele abriu os olhos. _

_- Não é hora para ficar se lamentando, droga. – resmungou consigo mesmo._

_Pela segunda vez, fechou os olhos e não viu nada. A pouca alegria que sentiu durou nem meio segundo (ou pelo menos lhe parecera), quando imagens de Comensais mortos, suas faces cadavéricas voltadas para ele, estendendo os braços como Inferi tentando alcançá-lo, povoou sua mente e ele acordou assustado. Só então que percebera que conseguira dormir... Por duas horas._

_Revoltado, levantou-se da cama e sentiu o frio horrível penetrar fundo em sua pele. Maldito frio russo! Por que __diabos escolhera__ se esconder no fim do mundo naquele momento? _

_Ele sabia por quê: Voldemort jamais o encontraria ali. _

_Pegando os grossos cobertores da cama e jogando contra seu corpo, caminhou até o uma mesinha próxima a janela e abriu a garrafa de vodka, bebendo da própria garrafa. O liquido forte, digno de toda boa vodka russa, desceu rasgando sua garganta e não demorou a que ele se sentisse um pouco mais aquecido. Mas isso não aliviou seu humor, obviamente._

_Deitando-se novamente na cama, ele ficou encarando as rachaduras do teto, parecendo momentaneamente aborrecido consigo mesmo._

_Esse era o maldito problema de ter tempo para pensar, ele lembrou a si mesmo mais uma vez. Isso o fazia perceber como estava combatendo monstros, mas da forma que o fazia se transformar em um deles. _

_Arranque o necessário, livre-se do desnecessário; em outras palavras, __torture,__ mate, não importa o que faça, apenas chegue aos seus malditos objetivos. Diabos__, era__ assim que eles pensavam! _

_Passando a mão pelo rosto, Harry suspirou cansado. Sim, era __isso... E__stava cansado. E, no silêncio de sua mente, ele pode se permitir dizer que estava um pouco assustado também. _

_Qual era a diferença entre ele um Comensal? Que eles matavam por prazer e Harry matava por honra? Soltou uma risada desdenhosa. Faça-me rir, ele pensou! _

_Sentou-se na cama, sacando a varinha. Convocou a garrafa de vodka e sorveu mais um longo gole. Assassino e viciado, ele pensou com desgosto de si mesmo. Que belo exemplo de homem! Imaginou o quanto Ginny o olharia com orgulho. _

_Ginny... Deus há quanto tempo não à via? Há quanto tempo sequer não chegava perto dela, para saber como estava? Com o fim daquela batalha agora tão próximo, ele sequer tinha tempo para respirar. Salvo os bruxos que o treinaram e com quem ele conversara algumas vezes pelos últimos anos, ele perdera o contato com todos. _

_A única coisa que o deixava ciente de que todos estavam bem eram as noticias no Profeta Diário, que ele quase não observava. Viu uma matéria __sobre o goleiro do Chudley Cannons, Ronald Weasley, havia garantido a vitoria do campeonato para o seu time e que na comemoração havia pedido Hermione Granger, do DICAT em casamento, isso há seis meses. Harry se lembrava de ter rido com aquela noticia, e sua risada pareceu algo estranho para si, como se estivesse desacostumado a rir como antes. Mas foi inegável a alegria que sentiu ao saber que seus melhores amigos estavam juntos. _

_A outra noticia que tivera e que fora de grande importância fora de Ginny, dois anos atrás, pelo Profeta também. Ginny fora uma das __que ajudou com o crescimento__ do DICAT, __o __Departamento de Investigação Contra as Artes das Trevas. _

_O Departamento funcionava como um grupo de elite, onde apenas os melhores Aurores conseguiam entrar. Existiriam testes uma vez por ano, onde aspirantes aos tão sonhados cargos dentro do Departamento se submetiam a provas arriscadas e extremamente complicadas. O tradicional Departamento de Aurores do Ministério da Magia, Harry soube dias depois, estava tendo desavenças incríveis com o grupo, dizendo que os mesmos eram "arrogantes" e "prepotentes".__ Harry sabia por quê: o grupo antigo começava a ser designado para missões menores, como controlar revoltas ou supervisionar pequenas coisas. _

_De qualquer modo, pelo menos ele sabia que Ginny estava de volta à Londres, e segura graças aos encantamentos que ele lançara sobre a família Weasley. Nenhum Comensal poderia chegar perto deles enquanto Harry estivesse vivo._

_Sobressaltou-se__ quando o telefone velho sobre o criado-mudo tocou. Com o cenho franzido, atendeu e passou a mão pelo pescoço, como se o massageasse. _

_- Senhor, Yerik Gheorghieff, o senhor __Arman __Molotov__ está aqui. Diz ser urgente. _

_Harry ficou ainda mais aborrecido com a menção daquele nome. Como diabos o serviço secreto russo já o havia descoberto. _

_- Mande-o subir. – respondeu rispidamente. _

_Deixando o grosso cobertor sobre a cama e amontoando-se em suas roupas, ele deu mais um longo gole na garrafa de vodka e foi receber o visitante. _

_Draco Malfoy parecia tão desgostoso quanto ele. Harry deu espaço para que o homem entrasse em silêncio. _

_- Como me descobriram tão rápido? _

_- Nikolaievich __está monitorando tudo, até mesmo hotéis trouxas__. – Malfoy respondeu com descaso. – Não quer mais problemas, agora que tem que liderar um ministério e o DICAT. E é a terceira vez que usa o nome "Yerik". Ele apenas supôs que mais uma vez fosse você. _

_- A última vez que usei esse nome foi há um ano. – Harry franziu o cenho. – Estou admirado. _

_Malfoy deu de ombros. _

_- Que seja. Nikolaievich tem informações que julga serem de extrema __importância para você. _

_Harry não foi nem um pouco hospitaleiro com Malfoy; encostou-se à parede e ergueu uma sobrancelha. _

_- Sobre? _

_- __Voldemort. Ele acredita que isso pode ser decisivo._

_

* * *

_

Bom, não tinha como ficar pior.

Draco esticou as pernas na enorme cama de casal, no quarto de hóspedes de Sarah e soltou um suspiro, abrindo a camisa branca e passando a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os.

Proteger Potter e Weasley. Isso era realmente um tipo de coisa que o faria gargalhar nos tempos de colégio, se alguém dissesse. Ou talvez o tipo de coisa que faria seu pai morrer de vergonha pelo resto da vida.

Ele ficou um tempo observando a neve cair e se acumular no parapeito da janela de seu quarto, sem realmente prestar atenção nesse fato. Começou a se lembrar de vários momentos de sua vida, inclusive os que estivera obrigatoriamente como um Comensal da Morte.

Fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro pesado pela boca, cruzando os braços. Os pesadelos eram constantes em sua noite, e ele ainda era capaz de escutar os gritos das vitimas... Tanto como era capaz de se lembrar da sensação de incompetência ao ver a vida de seu pai fugindo de suas mãos. Havia um misto de culpa e rancor naquelas lembranças.

Quando já estava atuando no serviço secreto russo como Auror, poucas semanas antes de vir para Inglaterra e ocorrer a Batalha Final, tivera uma conversa rápida com Potter sobre isso.

Não poderia dizer que eram íntimos para conversas que tanto o incomodavam, uma vez que não chegavam nem perto de ter algo que pudesse ser chamado de "amizade". Porém, Potter sabia da situação dele uma vez que fora quem o ajudara a montar um plano de fuga para ele e sua mãe; e Malfoy sabia quando deveria ser grato e respeitar uma pessoa, por mais idiota e purgante que ela poderia ser.

_"Não vai ser o tipo de coisa que você vai esquecer com o tempo, ou que você vai deixar de ter pesadelos com.", _Potter dissera na primeira noite que aparecera na Rússia, e Iwan Nikolaievich, diretor do _DICAT _russo havia designado Malfoy para lhe entregar informações importantes a respeito.

Era óbvio que Potter sabia do que estava falando. Vira tantas pessoas morrerem quanto o próprio Malfoy, e ele sabia disso. Não apenas isso, mas Malfoy sabia de alguns poucos horrores que Potter fora obrigado a presenciar nesses seis anos de solidão.

Sua imaginação voou para o dia da morte de seu pai. Voldemort encarava seu servo derramar sangue sem demonstrar a menor piedade possível. "_É necessário, meu caro Lucius", _ele dissera, _"Para que os outros não cometam a mesma falha que você."_

E ele sequer sujara as mãos para cometer o assassinato. A única coisa que era capaz de se lembrar do executor, antes de cair no chão às lágrimas, segurando seu pai, fora dos olhos negros como a noite e tão impiedosos quanto os de Voldemort. Um Comensal desconhecido.

- Malfoy?

A porta do dormitório se abriu, revelando a imagem de Sarah Madison. Draco parecia tão perdido em seus pensamentos sombrios que não perdera seu tempo a irritando. Ainda deitado na cama, apenas a encarou.

Sarah por sua vez, pareceu abalada com a imagem dele. Os cabelos platinados que estavam sempre impecavelmente arrumados estavam bagunçados e a camisa, amarrotada. Até mesmo suas íris, de um acinzentado tão claro, estavam escurecidas.

Ah, droga, ela pensou. Ela sempre se atraia com aqueles ares desleixados. Volte para sua pose almofadinha, seu idiota.

- Precisamos conversar.

- Sobre? – ele perguntou até mesmo com um ar frio. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e sentou-se ao lado dele na cama de casal.

- Rostova. – Sarah respondeu com simplicidade.

Malfoy pareceu brevemente aturdido. Com toda aquela historia de proteção a Potter, havia até mesmo se esquecido de sua real missão ali.

- Ele fez alguma aparição? – perguntou, sentando-se na cama e ficando mais próximo de Sarah.

- Não, continua tão anônimo quanto um fantasma. Na verdade, eu tinha uma dúvida.

Ele estalou os dedos da mão direita e ela se acomodou mais na cama.

- O sobrenome dele tem me deixado intrigada.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- É um sobrenome comum para você?

- Bem, não. Mas... Rostova. Rostov_a. – _ela fez uma careta. – É um sobrenome feminino. _(2)_

- Sei o que está pensando. – Draco deu de ombros, parecendo desinteressado com esse fato. – _Nicholas _Rostov_a. _

_- _Nicholas nem é um nome russo, o certo seria -.

- Nikolai. – Ele respondeu por ela. – De fato, é assim que o chamamos lá.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Mas -.

- Temos uma teoria por lá. – Draco respondeu calmamente. – Um imigrante que tentou se adaptar ao lugar, sem realmente conhecer nada do mesmo. Teve um filho, e colocou um sobrenome supostamente russo, porque achou bonito. Isso pode acontecer.

- Mas não seria difícil então obter informações sobre ele, da forma que quase não conseguimos obter. – ela objetou. – Você sabe, o cara é pior do que uma névoa.

Malfoy suspirou.

- Sabemos o suficiente: ele é demente e precisa ser preso e julgado. Não há dificuldade nisso, até a Grã-Bretanha está com medo que ele esteja realmente aqui. Foi o que Weasley me disse.

- Como vamos achar uma pessoa que nunca vimos e sequer temos informação? – ela pareceu zangada agora. – Um nome e um padrão. Isso não ajuda em nada.

- Bom, suponho que você concordaria comigo que se tivéssemos sua identidade isso não seria trabalho para nós e sim para a Seção de Aurores. – Draco acomodou-se na cama mais uma vez e fechou os olhos.

- Sim, eu sei. – ela passou a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou. – Mas é que...

Ele abriu os olhos, perfurando os dela.

- O quê?

Ela não respondeu, mas sabia o que estava a incomodando. Alguma coisa não encaixava ali. Mike havia lhe avisado que os russos podiam estar usando aquela historia como um falso pretexto para recolher informações sobre o Reino Unido e o _DICAT_, mas alguma coisa dizia não ser isso. Não, conversara com Nikolaievich. O homem era honrado além da conta. Eles não cometeriam assassinatos brutais apenas para ter um pretexto.

Mas então, o que era?

- Escute, Madison – Malfoy começou com um tom cansado. – É um assassino em série. Não se tem como prever uma mente dessas. Eles são dementes.

- E aí que você se engana. – Sarah se levantou e alongou-se. – Assassinos em série tem uma mente brilhante.

Ele pareceu desgostoso com aquela resposta.

- É assim que você chama esses assassinatos? _Brilhante? _

Ela abriu a porta e soltou um suspiro.

- Não. Estou dizendo que ele é um assassino em série organizado.

- Não há relação entre as vítimas. Homens, mulheres e duas crianças, onde nenhuma conhecia a outra. – Malfoy levantou-se também.

- Mas há um mesmo método. E isso que o torna mais perigoso. Qualquer um pode ser a próxima vitima.

Ela foi para a sala, e Malfoy a seguiu.

- Você não parecia preocupada antes com Rostova. – ele a encarou de cenho franzido.

- Nós apenas havíamos conversado sobe ele no Caldeirão Furado por três minutos, no dia da sua chegada. Você me entregou uma pasta de informações e em seguida tivemos que conter uma pequena rebelião de simpatizantes das trevas. Só fui ler o conteúdo agora quando chegamos. – ela explicou. – E Nikolaievich me mandou uma coruja.

Seu próprio diretor não havia mandado uma coruja, mas mandado para uma estrangeira que ele sequer conhecia? Ele franziu o cenho.

- Diz ter encontrado mais dois corpos com o mesmo padrão de Rostova, mas a perícia avisou que são mortes antigas, quase três semanas. Ele disse que seria bom usar o _DICAT _britânico porque está certo de que ele pode ter se movido para cá. De qualquer modo, mandou uma coruja para a Itália, os locais com maiores probabilidades. Diz ter mandado uma coruja para Mike também.

Malfoy continuou de cenho franzido. Por fim, soltou um suspiro pesado.

- Pois bem. Estou com fome.

Ela fez uma careta. Que diabos aquilo tinha a ver com a investigação.

- Ajudo você a cozinhar ou vamos jantar fora? Vamos jantar fora. – ele decidiu antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca. – Você não tem cara de quem cozinha alguma coisa sem queimá-la.

Sarah arregalou os olhos, obviamente ofendida. Malfoy apenas sorriu.

- Vamos doçura, arrume-se muito bem pois vai jantar no melhor restaurante em toda Londres.

Ela ainda o encarava daquela forma incrédula. Balançou a cabeça, e disse aborrecida algo sobre como cozinhar bem, mas não reclamou sobre ir jantar fora. A porta fechou-se atrás de si e Malfoy esperou alguns segundos apenas para até sua mala de viagem e pegar o espelho de duas faces.

- Nikolaievich. – Malfoy o chamou aborrecido e demorou um pouco até que o russo aparecesse na imagem do espelho.

- Algum problema?

- Sim, há. – ele franziu o cenho na direção do chefe. – Que historia é essa de me deixar no escuro com relação a informações?

Ele não pareceu arrependido.

- Não o deixei no escuro. Mandei uma carta para Sarah Madison, e deixei claro que esta informação deveria ser passada para você.

- _Da (3), _mas você preferiu entregar essa mensagem para uma estrangeira do que para alguém do seu próprio departamento? Já é bastante ruim essa mulher ter tido acesso ao meu dossiê e eu nem ter capacidade de saber se é uma pessoa confiável.

- Madison é ótima, não há razão para se preocupar com ela.

Malfoy o encarou como se fosse capaz de socá-lo mesmo a distância.

- Você sabe alguma coisa sobre ela?

- O suficiente. – Nikolaievich encolheu os ombros. – Mãe britânica, pai americano. Nasceu em Londres, mas morou quase toda a vida nos Estados Unidos, em Boston. Formou-se como Auror no Canadá e fez algumas atuações importantes antes de entrar no _DICAT. _

_- _Em suma, você leu seu dossiê.

- _Da._– mesmo que o seu chefe não sorrisse, ele foi capaz de sentir a animação em sua voz. – Em uma boa previsão, espero integrá-la no serviço secreto.

Ele franziu o cenho mais uma vez. Já era ridiculamente difícil entrar no _DICAT _russo, quanto mais o serviço secreto. Ele demorara quatro anos para conseguir esse feito, isso porque Nikolaievich já o considerava excepcionalmente bom. E agora Madison...

- Quero ler seu dossiê. – Malfoy retrucou seriamente. Seu chefe ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não confia em seu chefe?

- Eu não confio é nela.

Ele bufou.

- Pois bem. Envio uma coruja hoje mesmo. Mas, Malfoy.

- O que é?

- Duvide de qualquer um aí, menos dessa mulher. Isso arruinaria meus planos de tê-la para a Rússia.

- Sim, senhor.

Até parece, Draco pensou encarando sua própria imagem agora no espelho.

* * *

- Eu quero todos os detalhes. – a Sra. Weasley anunciou para ela assim que chamara Hermione, Fleur e ela para a cozinha, para ajudá-la a servir o jantar no quintal.

Ginny a encarou assustada, antes de parecer incerta.

- Detalhes...

- Ora, os detalhes sobre você e Harry! – ela trovejou e Ginny quase derrubou a travessa de batatas.

- Eu e Harry? – ela perguntou com a voz sufocada. Lançou um olhar para Hermione do tipo "eu-vou-acabar-com-a-sua-vida", e a cunhada veio imediatamente em seu auxilio.

- Bem, Sra. Weasley, a senhora sabe, saiu em todos os jornais, incluindo o _Semanário das Bruxas_ -.

- Não quero saber. – A Sra. Weasley abanou uma das mãos, como se estivesse afastando um mosquito incômodo. – Quero ouvir essa história da minha filha, depois de passar duas semanas escutando o quanto ela não queria saber de um relacionamento por um bom tempo.

Fleur soltou uma risadinha titilante.

- Bem, quem resistiria ao charrme de Arry? Ele é encantadorr. Virram quando ele e Ginn chegarram?

Ah, claro, a farsa tinha começado. Harry envolvera sua cintura de modo gentil e sussurrado coisas em seu ouvido. Sem contar quando estavam na sala, e ele conversando com o Sr. Weasley, Bill e Charlie e olhava para Ginny e sorria como se fosse o homem mais apaixonado de todos. É óbvio que Fleur, Molly e Hermione iriam reparar nisso.

Ah, Deus, em que balaio de gatos eu me enfiei?

- Ginny... – a matriarca cruzou os braços e a encarou de modo severo. Ginny esforçou-se para abrir um sorriso encantador.

- Ah, mamãe, ficou tudo mais difícil de cumprir quando revi Harry. – ela encolheu os ombros. – É como se eu percebesse os erros que eu fiz por todo esse tempo, como se eu tivesse que na verdade apenas tê-lo esperado.

- Isso me surpreende. – A Sra. Weasley respondeu com as sobrancelhas erguidas. – Você sempre foi muito certa de suas decisões e atitudes, e quando disse que não queria se envolver, isso me pareceu uma dessas suas decisões.

Por que sua mãe tinha que conhecê-la tão bem? Droga.

- Sim, é verdade. – ela balançou a cabeça. – Mas depois de escutar tudo o que Harry havia dito para mim... Bem, foi como um sonho, mamãe. Eu não sei, apenas quero estar com ele. Eu tenho o direito de ser feliz, não tenho?

Pronto. Tocara em um ponto fraco. Molly Weasley pareceu horrorizada.

- É claro que você tem esse direito, Ginny, pelo amor de Deus! E Harry... Bem, você sabe o quanto gosto de Harry, eu fico feliz que vocês estejam juntos. Apenas... Apenas não magoe o rapaz e se magoe.

- Não tem como nos magoarmos. – Ginny sorriu para a mãe, levando as batatas para o quintal. Hermione se apressou para ficar ao seu lado.

- Eu juro que quase cai de tanto que tremia. Pensei que Molly fosse descobrir. – ela sussurrou para Ginny, que franziu o cenho.

- Estou mentindo para minha família, Hermione. Espero que você se lembre disso.

O resto dos Weasley acenou aprovadoramente para elas quando apareceram com os pratos e os colocou sobre a mesa. O estômago de Ron roncou ruidosamente e Emilie riu com a cena, dizendo uma frase em francês que fez tanto Bill quanto Fleur rirem.

- Ela perguntou se você está passando fome, Ron. – Bill disse aos risos, fazendo Ron franzir o cenho.

- Ora, vá a -.

- Olhe o respeito à mesa. – A Sra. Weasley ralhou. – E mostre algum tipo de educação para seus sobrinhos.

Ron olhou com cara feia para Emilie e Adam, filho de Fred, que também gargalhava.

Os lugares logo foram acomodados pelas mulheres e Ginny percebeu que o único lugar vago para ela era ao lado de Harry. Segurando um suspiro, sentou-se ao lado dele e para dar veracidade ao fato, beijou-o rapidamente na bochecha e perguntou se gostaria que ela o servisse.

- Posso fazer isso, obrigada. – Ele sorriu e deu um breve beijo estalado nos lábios de Ginny. Ela não esperava por isso e ficou momentaneamente sem reação, enquanto ele se servia das batatas como se aquilo não tivesse sido nada.

- E então Ron, Hermione. – o Sr. Weasley começou enquanto bebia suco de abóbora. – Como estão os preparativos para o casamento?

- Está indo tudo bem. – Hermione respondeu com um sorriso. – Depois de amanhã iremos ensaiar a entrada na igreja e determinar as lembranças para os convidados. A maior parte dos preparativos já está pronta.

A Sra. Weasley sorriu com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Ah, é tão bonito ver como meus meninos estão grandes! Ainda consigo me lembrar de Ron fugindo de aranhas de brinquedo que Fred e George jogavam em cima dele.

A mesa explodiu em risadas, fazendo Ron ficar com as orelhas vermelhas. Hermione riu e olhou para o noivo carinhosamente.

- E a alegria não poderia ser maior agora que tudo está bem. A Batalha foi vencida e Harry está bem.

Harry terminou de beber o suco e sorriu para o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley.

- E então, Harry, já pretendeu o que vai fazer de agora em diante?

Ginny atarefou-se de encher sua boca de comida para não ajudá-lo a responder. Harry assentiu.

- Recebi uma proposta de Michael Stuart para trabalhar no Departamento.

- Mais um Auror na família. – Fred brincou.

- Preciso passar por um treinamento primeiro. – Harry sorriu ao responder. – Não vou ser imediatamente um Auror.

- Treinamento? – indignou-se Fleur. – Depôs de tudo o que você passou?

- Há varias coisa que o treinamento vai me ensinar. – Harry contrapôs. – Coisas que não tive tempo de aprender em todo esse tempo.

Mais uma vez Ginny sentiu que havia algo de errado ali. Imediatamente não se sentiu enganada pelo seu instinto, uma vez que se lembrou da historia de ser ruim em poções. Ela o encarou e ele apenas piscou maroto para ela.

_O que você esconde, Harry_ela se perguntou.

Em seguida, começaram as perguntas sobre o mais novo casal. Onde Harry iria ficar? Na casa de Ginny. Como foi o reencontro? Harry contou essa parte, fazendo os olhos de Fleur brilharem mais uma vez. Qual foi a sensação, Ginny? Como se minha vida tivesse enfim tido um sentido, ela respondeu.

- Eu pensei que Hammet estava se recusando a assinar os papéis do divórcio. – George comentou de boca cheia.

A mesa inteira dirigiu seus olhares para Ginny, e ela sentiu Harry ficando tenso. Droga, essa não era a melhor maneira para que ele soubesse; ele ainda não havia lido o jornal e ela ainda não havia contado para ele. Contudo, ele apenas se manteve em silêncio e olhou para ela. Ginny teria engolido em seco com aquele olhar se todos não estivessem atentos à sua reação.

- Bem – ela pigarreou. – Ele me ligou e nós conversamos. Não sei como, mas consegui convencê-lo de que aquela seria a melhor maneira para acabar o que nunca deveria ter começado.

Todos pareceram aceitar bem a mentira e voltaram a conversar alegremente sobre outros assuntos, mas Ginny sabia que seu jantar havia estragado ali. Ela estava tensa ao lado de Harry. Harry, por mais que sorrisse e desempenhasse bem seu papel, também estava tenso. E Ginny poderia jurar que Hermione também estava tensa.

Ah, droga.

* * *

Sarah Madison era uma caixinha de surpresas.

Ele tinha que se convencer que o primeiro pensamento que cortou sua mente ao dizer que a levaria para o restaurante mais caro de Londres era apenas para se divertir: afinal, Madison era realmente uma linda mulher, mas isso não escondia o fato de que ela era uma Auror. O tipo de pessoa que coloca a profissão na frente da vida social. O modo de andar, o ar arrogante de todos os Aurores de elite. Ele pensou que seria engraçado vê-la se desesperar por não ter uma roupa decente ou seja lá o que fosse.

Estava redondamente enganado, entretanto.

Estava relaxado no sofá do apartamento de Madison, com as pernas esticadas e a cabeça encostada no sofá, de olhos fechados, quando ela anunciara estar pronta. Ao abrir os olhos e seu olhar cruzar com a figura feminina parada no inicio do corredor ele teve certeza de que havia tido o péssimo habito que desenvolvera desde a infância: julgar precipitadamente.

Os cabelos longos e negros estavam presos e alguns fios desprendiam-se propositalmente, emoldurando-lhe a face. Havia dado um destaque especial aos olhos, fazendo com que ele se sentisse bobo ao perder o ar ao deslumbrar o brilho azul dos mesmos. Os lábios cereja haviam recebido um cuidado também, mas nada que ficasse vulgar demais.

Ai meu Merlin, ele pensou quando seus olhos desceram para o vestido preto de tecido leve que parecia deslizar como uma luva por seu corpo. Ignorando o vestido, ele sentiu a boca ficar estranhamente seca quando vislumbrou as pernas longas e bem torneadas dela.

- Bom, estou pronta. – ela disse casualmente, parecendo ignorar o olhar embabascado dele e jogando a capa com alguns detalhes em branco sobre os ombros.

Malfoy pigarreou, parecendo aborrecido com sua súbita atitude e levantou-se, dirigindo-se até ela, segurando a própria capa em um dos ombros.

- Vamos conversar sobre a missão? – ela perguntou calmamente.

- Não. Apenas vamos aproveitar uma noite jantando em um bom lugar.

Se ele achava que não poderia ficar mais impressionado, fora um tremendo idiota. A forma de caminhar, a educação que ela tivera ao chegar ao lugar o deixara se perguntando se ela era de fato a mesma mulher que vivia lhe dando respostas grosseiras.

Como se sair com ela fosse algo realmente agradável.

Eles fizeram seus pedidos e, enquanto esperavam bebiam calmamente vinho.

- Pela que pude ver, você e Ginny se conhecem há algum tempo.

- Não posso dizer que _nos conhecemos. _– ele deu de ombros. – Existe uma encrenca antiga entre Malfoys e Weasleys. Era comum nos esbarrarmos em Hogwarts apenas para brigarmos.

Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- Aposto como eram selvagens quando crianças.

Draco Malfoy riu.

- Apenas os Weasleys, sabe como eles são.

Sarah girou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

- E você? Eu não me lembro de você em Hogwarts.

Ele sabia que ela não havia estudado em Hogwarts, graças à conversa que tivera com Nikolaievich, mas não poderia simplesmente dizer algo como "E então, onde você estudou?", uma vez que ele supostamente não sabia nada sobre ela.

- A menos que você tenha feito um intercâmbio para a América do Norte, creio que nunca nos vimos antes. – ela deu um gole em sua taça e o encarou. – Estudei no Instituto das Bruxas de Salem. Meus pais haviam decidido que ali seria o melhor lugar para os meus estudos, então morei quase que minha vida inteira nos Estados Unidos.

Draco Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Diz que é uma escola muito rigorosa. Apenas bruxos e bruxas incrivelmente talentosos conseguem uma vaga ali.

Sarah apenas abriu um largo sorriso e encolheu os ombros.

- Sou uma garota de sorte, por assim dizer.

Não demorou muito para que seus pedidos chegassem, e ambos agradeceram ao garçom, que abriu um sorriso excepcionalmente maior para Sarah. Malfoy fez uma careta e olhou para a mesma, que apenas sentiu o aroma do alimento e soltou um suspiro em verdadeira apreciação.

- Seus pais continuam morando nos Estados Unidos?

- Atualmente eles estão viajando o mundo. – ela abriu um sorriso divertido com aquilo. – Papai se aposentou há algum tempo e vendeu a casa. Antes que eu fosse chamada para trabalhar para o _DICAT_ papai havia me dito que era seu sonho de minha mãe conhecer o mundo e que iria concretizá-lo nem que fosse a ultima coisa que fizesse da vida.

Eles se encararam por um momento. Ela é agradável, Malfoy teve esse estranho pensamento. Quem diria que aquela mulher estressante fosse assim?

E linda. Ah, diabos, ele já havia reparado nisso desde que voltara para a Grã-Bretanha, mas agora podia observá-la de perto.

Sarah também havia erguido os olhos e o encarava.

Houve um pequeno momento de silêncio, em que ambos os olhares se estudavam, antes que a explosão no início do restaurante os despertasse de seus pensamentos.

_**Continua... **_

* * *

_**(1)Gostinitsa:**Hotel, em russo. Isso seria como a palavra seria pronunciada, uma vez que o alfabeto russo é diferente do nosso alfabeto (eles usam o alfabeto cirílico)_

_**(2)Rostova:** Na língua russa, geralmente sobrenomes acabados em "a" ou "vna" são femininos. Exemplo: Iwan Nikolaievich, Semyonov (João filho de Nicolau da família de Simeão), Olga Nicholaievna, Semyonova (Olga filha de Nicolau da família de Simeão)._

_**(3)Da: **Sim, como seria a palavra pronunciada, em russo._

_

* * *

_

**Notas**_: Oi gente! Bom, eu decidi que enquanto eu tiver tempo (e isso quer dizer até dia sete de fevereiro) eu vou ir atualizando essa fanfic e a "Minha Doce Noiva". o resto das fanfics que eu escrevo vão ficar em Hiatus desde já. Eu particularmente acho essa fanfic muito interessante, pelo menos se eu conseguir colocar em papel tudo o que eu pensei. Ela tem um desenrolar bastante legal, e espero que vocês cheguem a compartilhar da mesma opinião. _

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo. _


	11. Capítulo Dez

**Capitulo Dez **

_Ele sempre preferiu o inverno. _

_Verão, primavera e outono sempre lhe traziam más recordações, e a maior parte delas eram recordações mortais. Mortes de pessoas queridas, de pessoas que um dia ele __conversou,__ que se preocuparam com ele, que ele eventualmente chegara a criar certo vínculo. _

_Isso porque na época ele nunca chegara a imaginar que perderia Dumbledore em junho. _

_Logo após um treino particularmente exaustivo de Quadribol, em que quase todos os jogadores – incluindo Ron – saíram reclamando de dores e sobre como Harry pegara pesado no treino, ele se dirigiu com a vassoura em cima de um dos ombros para o lago. A camada de gelo que se formava no Lago sempre quebrava graças a Lula Gigante. _

_Ele próprio admitia que __havia__ pegado pesado demais no treino, mas fizera isso irracionalmente. Sua noite havia sido um inferno, ele passava por um estresse continuo graças a Dumbledore e seus descobrimentos sobre as Horcruxes, sem contar não conseguir deixar de pensar em Ginny, que resolvera se concentrar tanto no treino que acabou exagerando. _

_Se soubessem o que ele passava, quem poderia culpá-lo? _

_Encostando as costas em uma das arvores próxima ao lago, ficou se lembrando de um dia distante, a Segunda Tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo. Com uma fisgada de contrariedade, lembrou-se que naquele ano Cedric Diggory havia morrido. Por pura incompetência sua. _

_- Você vai pegar um resfriado. _

_Aparentemente surpreso com a dona da voz, Harry ergueu o rosto e encarou Ginny.__ Lembrou-se que fora a única a não reclamar do treino, e ele conseguiu pegar uma ou duas vezes um brilho de entendimento em seu olhar._

_Ela já havia trocado as vestes de Quadribol por vestes do colégio. Usava o cachecol grifinório para proteger a boca e luvas para as mãos. As maçãs do rosto estavam levemente rosadas pelo frio. _

_Ah droga, ela era linda. Imediatamente, ele se xingou mentalmente. _

_- Se não morri cinco vezes com Voldemort, não é um resfriado que vai acabar comigo. – ele __tentou__ parecer brincalhão, mas foi sem duvida a pior tentativa que fizera na vida. _

_Ginny franziu o cenho em sua direção, e sentou-se ao seu lado. Ele não pareceu surpreso com isso; há muito havia percebido qual era a facilidade daquela garota de entendê-lo. Hermione obviamente continuaria ralhando com ele sobre entrar no castelo e se aquecer, mas não Ginny. _

_- Bom, vamos esperar a neve então nos cobrir. – ela disse com desinteresse, abraçando as próprias pernas e encostando o queixo no joelho. Ele desviou o olhar dela e ficou encarando o lago. _

_O silêncio reinou sobre eles, mas em momento algum pareceu ser constrangedor. O entendimento mudo permanecia entre eles, de forma sobrenatural. _

_- Como estão as coisas entre você e Dean? – Harry perguntou depois de um bom momento de silêncio. Ginny ergueu o rosto e o encarou profundamente nos olhos. _

_- Não muito boas. – ela admitiu, desviando o olhar. – Ele tem cismado com algumas coisas ultimamente que são completamente idiotas. _

_Harry se esforçou para não parecer interessado com o que Dean havia cismando ultimamente. _

_- Você tentou conversar com ele? _

_- Sinceramente? É um tipo de relacionamento que está ficando desgastado, apenas. – ela admitiu encolhendo os ombros. _

_Mais uma vez, o silêncio. Mas Harry soube que havia algo que Ginny queria dizer, queria perguntar. _

_E não se enganou. _

_- Harry. – ela o chamou e o encarou mais uma vez. Harry ficou __observando em silêncio o quanto ele a __achava bonita, com os cabelos ruivos e vivos e as maçãs vermelhas por causa do frio__. Ele sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de abaixar o cachecol dela e beijá-la. _

_- O que é? _

_- Você não precisa agüentar tudo isso sozinho. _

_Simples assim. Ela sabia o que ele estava pensando, o que ele vinha sentindo nos últimos dias, mesmo não sabendo com o que ele vinha passando ultimamente. Como uma gostosa surpresa, ele apenas sorriu. Não disse nada, apenas sorriu. _

_Aproximou-se de Ginny e passou a mão pelos seus cabelos, antes que desse um beijo em sua testa. Levantou-se e pegou a vassoura e simplesmente disse: _

_- É melhor voltarmos, antes que a neve fique amontoada o suficiente para que fiquemos entalados aqui. _

_Se ela pareceu chateada com sua atitude, não demonstrou. Apenas levantou-se e caminhou ao seu lado em direção ao castelo. _

_Quando chegaram ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, Harry colocou a mão no ombro de Ginny, impedindo-a de entrar. Curiosa, ela o encarou. _

_Ele soltou um suspiro cansado, antes de dizer:_

_- Obrigado, Ginny. _

* * *

A explosão fora forte o suficiente para que o lugar tremesse sob os pés dos presentes. Imediatamente, a fumaça enegrecida e o cheiro forte invadiu as narinas de todos os presentes, que já haviam se levantado em pânico. Era possível ter uma pequena visão de uma das pessoas que estava na entrada pouco tempo antes, estirada no chão e com uma massa escura escorrendo da metade da cabeça.

- Não consigo aparatar! Eles impediram a saída! – uma mulher gritou desesperada, abraçando a um homem que parecia ter idade para ser seu pai.

Sarah já estava com a varinha em punhos, com Malfoy ao seu lado. Ela escutou barulhos de mais corpos caindo e gritou:

- Todo mundo para o chão! Já! – ela correu olhou ao redor do restaurante e olhou para Draco Malfoy. Ele parecia tão incrédulo quanto ela.

Cozinheiros saíram de seus respectivos lugares ao escutar a gritaria, e logo eles também começaram a se juntar ao coro de gritaria desesperada. Um deles não parava de apontar para os mortos na explosão e gesticular enlouquecido.

Sarah mordeu lábio inferior, enquanto olhava para os feridos. Quantos inocentes estariam ali? Uns trinta e poucos, julgou pelo número de pessoas. Ah, droga.

Ela gritou para os cozinheiros também se deitarem e com a varinha erguida, arrastou-se na direção de um deles, que parecia ser o _chef. _

- Há alguma saída nos fundos da cozinha? – ela perguntou aos sussurros apressadamente. Os autores da explosão não haviam ainda entrado no local. Por quê?

- Fomos trancados ali, e logo em seguida ouvimos gritos e viemos ver...

Droga. Eles foram eficientemente rápidos.

- Continuem deitados, tentem ir para a cozinha, tentem tirar algumas pessoas do caminho. Encoste-os nas paredes. – Ela se levantou no exato momento em que duas figuras entraram.

_Comensais da Morte_foi seu primeiro pensamento.

_Mas que merda de roupa era aquela?_ Aquilo não era sequer vestes de bruxo...

Moviam-se como as sombras, até que ficassem de frente para ela e Malfoy. As varinhas em punho e todo o corpo coberto de negro, incluindo o rosto, ela era capaz apenas de ver os olhos de seus oponentes. Um arrepio horrível correu pelo seu corpo quando eles se encontraram. Frios e calculistas, eles não desistiriam do que quer que fosse que vieram fazer, até conseguirem.

Mas não deram um passo, esperando para que suas presas primeiro que se movessem.

Ah, maldição, ela tinha que pensar rápido. Havia reféns, eles haviam sido encurralados e ela não sabia quantos daqueles ainda existiam.

- Eu preciso alcançar meu espelho de duas faces, na bolsa. – ela murmurou para Draco quando se colocou ao seu lado, ambas as varinhas erguidas. Ele assentiu seriamente

- Eu dou cobertura.

Fora questão de segundos. Em um momento estava murmurando para Malfoy e, no instante seguinte, estava depositando sua vida nas mãos dele, enquanto dava as costas e corria como uma maluca em direção a mesa em que ambos tinham divido a tão pouco tempo, que estava tombada ao chão.

Sarah teve que se jogar no chão quando um dos homens pareceu surgir do teto e se jogou sobre ela. Ela rolou para o lado, deixando uma de suas sandálias em algum lugar no chão, enquanto suas mãos se ocupavam do necessário: uma alcançou uma faca que estava no chão e a outra sua pequena bolsa.

Ela deu as costas o suficiente para que conseguisse pegar a bolsa. O homem encapuzado jogou-se sobre ela com um olhar mortal, mas tivera tempo o suficiente apenas para bloquear o feitiço que Malfoy lhe lançava. Sarah levantou-se com agilidade e girou o corpo, até que suas mãos levassem a faca em direção a garganta do homem.

Ele não tivera tempo para se defender do ataque inesperado. Seus olhos calculistas arregalaram-se e ele chegara até mesmo tentar alcançar as mãos em direção a ela, mas Sarah apenas o empurrara para longe de si, fazendo com que o homem caísse. A faca estava até a metade em seu pescoço.

Ela se levantou e mais uma vez sacou a varinha, segurando o espelho com a mão esquerda. Suas costas trombaram com as de Malfoy, que respirava pesadamente.

- Mais problemas a caminho. – ele a avisou.

- O que quer dizer?

- Tirando o que você acabou de matar, temos mais cinco.

- Preciso de mais uns segundos. – ela pediu.

- Sem problemas.

Ela olhou para a o espelho. Deu dois toques com a ponta dos dedos.

- Por favor, faça isso dar certo. – murmurou enfurecida.

A face de uma mulher de cabelos brancos apareceu. Ela olhou para Sarah de cara feia.

- Departamento de Investigação Contra as -.

- Ah, me poupe. – Sarah a cortou furiosa. – Código B-2, Connor e Stuart. Quanto mais, melhor.

- Sua posição foi rastreada. – a mulher respondeu com a voz entediada.

Sarah não precisou escutar mais detalhes. Enquanto a mulher continuava a falar, Sarah girou seu corpo até que ficasse de frente para Malfoy e atirou o espelho na direção de um dos homens encapuzados, que afastou com um aceno de varinha. Mais um aceno, e facas e garfos flutuaram por breves segundos, antes de serem atirados em sua direção e na de Malfoy.

Foi como se tivessem ensaiado; um colocou a mão no pescoço do outro para caírem no chão, mas ambos sabiam o que tinham que fazer. Draco Malfoy prendeu a respiração quando um garfo passou raspando pelo seu nariz.

- Madison!

- 'To sabendo! – ela gritou quando ambos se ergueram. Malfoy os distraiu mais uma vez enquanto Sarah fazia um aceno com a varinha. A porta de aço que separava a cozinha do restaurante derreteu e formou uma espécie de longa estaca. Mais um aceno, e a estaca voou até que atingisse dois dos homens mascarados. O suficiente para que entrasse e saísse de ambos.

Um feitiço convocatório e Malfoy retirou suas varinhas. Ficou com uma para si e entregou a outra a Sarah. Os dois homens atingidos caíram para o lado.

- Faltam três. – Malfoy murmurou com o cenho franzido.

Mais cinco homens entraram. Todos se confundindo com as sombras.

- _Você não disse que eram mais três? _– Sarah gritou para ele furiosa, jogando-se para o lado quando quase foram atingidos pela Maldição da Morte.

- Era o que parecia, merda! – ele gritou irado. Sangue escorria do seu ombro enquanto ele rolava pelo chão.

A gritaria dos reféns seria capaz de deixar Sarah enlouquecida. Ela se levantou e seus olhos encontraram com um dos assassinos.

Ela sentiu o sangue parar de correr em seu corpo. Íris vermelhas. Cenho cerrado em um puro ódio.

- _Mamãe! _

Uma garotinha de aproximadamente cinco anos corria desesperada para um corpo de uma mulher no chão. O olhar tanto dela quanto do assassino foram desviados para a pequena figura que corria até o corpo.

Uma fração de segundo, mas o suficiente para que ela percebesse o que ele iria fazer.

- Não.

Não pensara realmente na situação. Simplesmente se jogara na frente da criança, seu corpo protegendo o corpo pequeno dela. Sarah deu as costas para o assassino, fazendo o máximo para cobrir toda a menina com seu corpo.

O feitiço que ela esperava não veio. Ainda sobre a criança, com os cotovelos apoiados para não esmagar a menina e uma das mãos sobre sua cabeça de cabelos encaracolados, ela observou o homem cambalear quando Malfoy pulou sobre ele, depositando toda sua força em seu punho. Sarah escutou a cartilagem se quebrar.

Ela esperou apenas o suficiente para saber que não atingiria Malfoy e sussurrou:

_- Avada Kedavra!_

Uma morte rápida. O homem tombou para o lado, mas ela não tivera tempo para respirar, uma vez que estava novamente rolando com a criança para o lado para não ser atingida pela saraivada de feitiços que choveu sobre elas.

Algum dos homens pareceu ter gritado alguma coisa para seu companheiro, que assentiu. Alemão. Ela tinha certeza que aquilo era alemão.

- Madison!

Ela lançou um olhar rápido na direção de Malfoy, vendo-o correr em sua direção, bloqueando e fugindo dos feitiços. A menina nos braços de Sarah gritava, enquanto a Auror abraçava a criança com força com a mão livre.

Ela entendeu porque Malfoy correra em sua direção. Os homens mascarados haviam repentinamente de desinteressado por ele e por ela, uma vez que sete homens e três mulheres entraram. As capas na cor vinho confirmavam quem era. No meio da multidão, o olhar de David Connor cruzou o seu por um breve segundo, antes que eles atacassem.

* * *

O caminhar para sua casa foi igualmente torturante.

O vento gélido castigava seus corpos, enquanto as capas balançavam com forças as suas costas. Ela caminhava de cabeça baixa, mordiscando o lábio e vez ou outra subindo o cachecol para os lábios para se proteger do frio. Ele andava de queixo erguido, cenho franzido e com o corpo inteiro tenso.

Maldição, por que ela se sentia culpada pela reação dele? Eles nunca tiveram nada para que ela se sentisse daquela forma. Então por que diabos ele estava daquela forma também?

- Então – ele pigarreou e Ginny estremeceu. Seu tom saíra incrivelmente displicente, mas aquilo não condizia com a sua expressão corporal. – Quem era o felizardo?

Ela percebeu que ele havia feito uma pausa sutil para dizer _felizardo. _Imaginou se ele queria ter dito alguma coisa que não tinha nada a ver com um elogio.

- Você... Você não chegou a conhecer. – respondeu num tom de voz de quem se sentia completamente acuada. – E não importa mais.

- É mesmo? E quando você estava pensando em me deixar a par disso tudo?

Eles haviam virado a rua para a casa dela quando ele soltara aquela pergunta debochada. Ginny continuou olhando para os pés, completamente envergonhada.

- Bem, você ia ler o jornal de qualquer jeito.

Harry franziu o cenho.

- Você ia esperar que eu lesse o jornal então? – a pergunta foi feita de modo incrédulo, mas impossível não negar a irritação que saiu em sua voz. O antigo Harry bem na sua frente. Aquilo pareceu acender uma chama dentro de Ginny, dando forças para que ela parasse de andar e erguesse o olhar para ele de modo desafiador.

- E se eu deixasse? Escute, isso é a minha vida -.

- E você está compartilhando dela comigo, não está? - ele a interrompeu, parando de andar também. – Quer dizer, não estamos andando por aí como um casal?

Ela sabia como ele queria ter feito aquela pergunta: _Não estamos por aí fingindo por todos os lados que estamos apaixonados? _Fora bom saber que ele tivera tato o suficiente caso existisse algum jornalista ali.

De qualquer modo...

- Aqui não é um bom lugar para conversarmos sobre isso. – ela deu as costas a ele e continuou a conversar.

Ele pareceu entender, mas o olhar que ele lhe deu foi capaz de fazê-la perder um batimento cardíaco. Com passos firmes, passou por ela e começou a caminhar em direção a casa. O silêncio seguiu-se até que Ginny entrasse em sua casa e fechasse a porta com um aceno de varinha.

Quando se virou, Harry estava parado estupidamente próximo a ela, com os braços cruzados.

Ela sabia o que ele queria: explicações.

- Escute – ela começou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. – Eu não tive tempo para te contar, está bem? Logo que chegamos recebemos uma coruja de minha mãe dizendo para irmos até lá jantar em família... Eu não queria que você recebesse a noticia daquele jeito.

Ele não moveu um músculo do lugar onde estava.

- Fico imaginando quando você ia ter tempo para contar. – ele retrucou secamente.

- Qual é o maldito problema com você? – o humor de Ginny que estava péssimo atualmente a atacou. Ela franziu o cenho na direção dele e não se deixou intimidar. – Tudo bem, eu entendo que você esteve todo esse tempo desaparecido e não teve informações de ninguém, e que gostaria de ter todas as novidades, mas qual é o maldito problema que eu estive casada e não quis te contar imediatamente? Será que passou pela sua cabeça a simples idéia de que eu posso estar me acostumando com isso? Que pode ser assunto delicado para mim?

Por que ele estava tão zangado com ela? Eles nunca tiveram uma relação mais do que "a irmã mais nova de Ron". Qual era o maldito problema se ela havia crescido e decidido ter uma vida própria, parando de se esconder à sombra de tudo?

Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos, tentando se acalmar. Ginny não demonstrou a surpresa que sentiu; finalmente, ele estava deixando mostrar emoção, não uma onda de falsas sensações, um teatro.

- A primeira regra em qualquer operação é contar o menor número de mentiras possível. – ele retrucou em um tom profissionalmente frio. – Ou mais cedo ou mais tarde elas podem voltar e acabar te dando o trança-pé.

Ginny sorriu debochadamente.

- É mesmo? Péssimas notícias, garotão, _nós estamos vivendo uma mentira! – _ela cruzou os braços e o encarou furiosa. – A noticia do jornal, sobre nossa historia, sobre o fato de você estar perfeitamente bem após a batalha.

Aquilo pareceu tê-lo abalado, de alguma maneira. Ginny percebeu pelo brilho rápido que passou por suas íris verdes.

Mas fora questão de um segundo. No instante seguinte, ela o viu fechar o punho e suspirar cansado.

- O que eu estou pedindo, Virginia, é honestidade. Podemos estar vivendo uma mentira, mas se não quisermos ser pegos nela, temos que pelo menos ser honestos um com o outro.

Ah! Aquilo só podia ser uma piada. Ginny sentiu o sangue esquentar ainda mais.

- Como você pode pedir honestidade quando você não consegue ser honesto nem com seus melhores amigos? Como você vai ser honesto comigo, quando vive mentindo para Ron e Hermione quando eles lhe perguntam sobre esse seu maldito desaparecimento de quase sete anos? – ela murmurou incredulamente furiosa.

Ele apenas a encarou por um breve instante, antes de olhar para a coruja que socava o vidro da sala com o bico, e lhe dar as costas, pronunciando-se com um ar gélido:

- Você tem os seus motivos Weasley, eu tenho os meus.

_Weasley. _A resposta que ela tinha pronta para chicotear morreu quando escutou seu sobrenome sendo dito. Harry, por mais que estivesse nervoso, nunca chamava alguém pelo sobrenome... À exceção de McLaggen e Malfoy...

Era óbvio que Harry também tinha as suas feridas. Fora apenas mencionar esse fato, lembrá-lo sobre o que ele havia passado, para que se fechasse em copas. E ela tinha que admitir, preferia quando ele despejava as frustrações em cima dela do que manter aquele silêncio.

Ela conhecia perfeitamente bem o garoto que se descontrolava, mas sua confiança ia para o ralo quando era em relação ao homem frio que fora abrir a janela para a coruja.

_Eu não conheço você... _

- Um restaurante no Beco Diagonal foi alvo de atentados de Comensais. - ele cortou os pensamentos de Ginny ao entregar a carta para ela. – Não foi nenhum Comensal original.

- Como pode ter certeza disso? – ela perguntou enquanto lia o conteúdo da carta. Não havia esse detalhe na mesma. Na carta Mike pedia para que ela e Harry fossem para lá imediatamente, e contou que onze Comensais da Morte invadiram o restaurante. Dois Comensais haviam sobrevivido, e houve sete vítimas fatais.

Harry nem sequer pareceu interessado quando respondeu:

- Dos três que foram presos pelo seu departamento, apenas um está vivo. Os outros estão mortos.

Aquilo a deixou com os olhos arregalados. O _DICAT_ havia encontrado o corpo de Bellatrix Lestrange – horrivelmente deformado, como se alguém tivera o prazer de ter feito aquilo. – assim como o de Lucius Malfoy e Theodor Nott. Mas nunca haviam imaginado que _todos os Comensais originais... _

Harry... _Quem é você? _

Recobrando a suposta calma, ela balançou a cabeça e avançou para a sala.

- Vamos de Flu para o Departamento.

* * *

A enfermeira do Departamento de Investigação Contra as Artes das Trevas parecia estar encantada com Draco Malfoy. Ele silenciosamente esperava enquanto a jovem enfermeira limpava o ferimento em seu ombro, antes de aplicar a poção de cicatrização.

- Não foi um corte muito profundo, na verdade acho que o senhor não irá sentir muita dor -.

- Não importa o quanto doa, apenas termine logo com isso – ele percebeu o quanto havia sido grosseiro, e fez uma careta ao dizer: - Por favor.

Velhos hábitos nunca mudavam.

Numa cama ao lado, uma garotinha com um vestido azul claro dormia pesadamente. Suas roupas de frio estavam sobre uma cadeira, ao seu lado.

A enfermeira percebeu que o olhar de Malfoy estava sobre a criança, e disse com a voz suave:

- Tive que dar uma Poção do Sono para ela. Ela estava mais em estado de choque do que machucada, na verdade.

Ele conseguia compreender a dor da menina. Ela vira a mãe morrer bem diante de seus olhos assim como ele vira seu pai morrendo. Imaginou que a dor da menina deveria ser pior, uma vez que ele supunha que naquela idade toda criança acreditasse que seu pai e sua mãe são os maiores protetores, que _nada _é capaz de vencê-los e toda a fonte de segurança.

- O que vai acontecer com ela? – ele fechou o punho quando a mulher aplicou a poção sobre seu ombro graças à dor.

- O pai disse que estaria aqui em breve. Ele não tinha ido ao restaurante, pelo que pude escutar. Bem, está acabado. – Ela disse quando colocou uma gaze no ombro dele, apenas por precaução. – Procure não mexer muito este braço por hoje e um pouco amanhã.

Draco Malfoy se levantou e abotoou a camisa, para logo em seguida jogar a capa de inverno sobre os ombros.

- Tem alguma idéia onde a Auror Madison está?

- O Auror Connor havia aparecido por aqui enquanto a Auror Madison estava com a garota. Acredito que estejam juntos ainda.

_Connor é um antigo caso de Sarah, _as palavras de Ginny vieram à sua mente sabe-se lá por que. Ao mesmo tempo, não gostou de pensar nisso.

Com um resmungo, saiu da enfermaria e começou a caminhar perdido pelo Departamento. Droga, aquele lugar era enorme e ele não conhecia sequer um centímetro quadrado daquele lugar.

Duas mulheres passaram ao seu lado, conversando em uma língua que lhe pareceu português. Ou aquilo seria espanhol?Ah, quem se importava! Aquilo não o faria se situar naquele local dos infernos.

Por sorte, pura sorte, no momento em que havia dobrado um corredor, deu de cara com Ginny e Potter. Bem, alguém lá em cima gostava dele, presumiu por fim.

- Draco? – Ginny perguntou surpresa enquanto seguia em sua direção. Malfoy percebeu os olhares que Potter lançava discretamente sobre ela, com um ar (estaria ele enganado?) de irritação. – Acabamos de receber uma carta de Mike sobre o ataque ao restaurante.

Ele franziu o cenho ao se lembrar dos acontecimentos. A dor da batalha ainda estava lá em seu corpo.

- Comensais, certo? – Potter perguntou, tirando finalmente os olhos de Ginny e encarando Malfoy. Este assentiu.

- Sim, mas não eram os originais, o círculo íntimo de Voldemort. – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou. – O que usavam eu até mesmo duvido que sejam consideradas vestes de bruxos aqui e na Rússia. E talvez no resto do mundo.

Ginny abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas Harry foi mais rápido:

- Como eram as vestes?

Malfoy franziu o cenho, tentando se lembrar.

- A única semelhança é a cor: eram da cor preta. Calças largas, um capuz negro deixando apenas os olhos à vista... Tudo coberto. Mãos, pernas, pés, nenhum pedaço de pele.

Ginny fez uma careta, mas Harry franziu o cenho.

- Comensais Alemães.

Tanto Malfoy quanto Ginny pareceram surpresos, mas cada um a sua maneira. Malfoy parecia quase indignado.

- _Alemanha? _Pelo que eu saiba a era praticamente um país neutro. Não sabia que Voldemort havia ido para lá.

- Existiram manifestantes e pessoas que eram a favor da política de Voldemort. Na verdade, eles se denominavam Comensais, mas nunca foram reais partidários dele. No máximo, agiam e aterrorizavam as pessoas por conta própria.

Ginny parecia embabascada.

-Mas o que eles estariam fazendo _aqui_? – ela perguntou com um ar inconformado. Potter pareceu se esquecer que estava nervoso com ela, percebeu Malfoy, porque dirigira um olhar para ela realmente interessado no assunto.

- Isso é uma boa pergunta. Eles sempre pareceram mais preocupados com eles mesmos e seu país. Se acontecesse alguma atividade das trevas, seria um acontecimento isolado. Nunca pareceram ser do tipo que iriam vir até aqui realizar um motim porque Voldemort foi derrotado...

-Ginny! Potter!

Os três se viraram para o dono da voz; Mike caminhava apressadamente em direção aos Aurores, com Sarah e Connor em seus calcanhares.

- Meu Deus, parece que você foi arrastada pelo chão do inferno. – Ginny comentou estupefata para Sarah, que deu um sorriso sarcástico para a amiga.

- Você realmente sabe elogiar uma pessoa, Gin.

- Dois Comensais sobreviveram. – anunciou Mike. Connor parecia escrever apressadamente em um bloco de notas.

- Dois Comensais de onze? – Draco soltou um riso debochado. – Cacet-.

- Na verdade, apenas um sobreviveu. O outro acabou de se suicidar. – Sarah o interrompeu. - Ele se enforcou.

Todos ficaram terrivelmente quietos. Harry parecia perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, até que comentou lentamente:

- Isso não é muito comum entre os alemães.

- Você já encaminhou os corpos para analise? – Ginny perguntou e Connor assentiu.

- Neville já está examinando um deles.

- _Longbottom? _– Malfoy perguntou incrédulo. – _Longbottom_ trabalha num departamento de Elite contra as Artes das Trevas?

- Qual é o problema com isso? – Sarah o olhou confusa.

- Neville não é o que costumava ser no colégio, Draco. – Ginny explicou calmamente. – Acredite em mim, ele é um gênio. É incrivelmente lerdo com outras coisas, mas ainda sim é um gênio.

- De qualquer modo. – Sarah os interrompeu. – Ginny, você quer tentar arrancar alguma informação do único sobrevivente? Eu não consegui arrancar nada dele... Além, é claro, de uma cuspida na cara.

- Sim, eu gostaria.

- Eu também gostaria. – Harry se colocou ao lado de Ginny, com o cenho franzido.

Tal atitude deixou os presentes, com a exceção de Connor que não sabia de nada, meio incertos do que dizer. Afinal, ele estava sem magia, como poderia ajudar? Ele pareceu perceber o que acontecera, porque isso o deixara com um ar ainda mais aborrecido ao dizer:

- Eu poderia dar alguma sugestão do que pode ter acontecido.

- Sim, eu acho isso fantástico. – interveio Connor. Sarah o fuzilou com um olhar.

Mike engoliu em seco, antes de lançar um olhar para Connor, antes de olhar para Harry e assentir.

- Claro... Seria excelente que você ajudasse Ginny, Harry. Connor, fique com Longbottom e traga noticias quando ele encontrar alguma coisa. Se puder ajudar, mande um aviso para Hermione Granger, ainda não tive a oportunidade de mandar um aviso para ela.

O Auror assentiu e imediatamente deu às costas ao grupo. Antes de dobrar o corredor, porém, olhou para Sarah e abriu um pequeno sorriso, antes de piscar. Malfoy percebeu aquele gesto imediatamente, e olhou para Sarah para ver como ela havia reagido. Ela não havia demonstrado reação alguma... Na verdade, Malfoy duvidava até mesmo que ela havia prestado atenção no que Connor fizera.

- Bem... – Mike pigarreou. – Vamos lá.

* * *

_Vinte minutos mais tarde._

A Sala de Interrogatórios era minúscula. Não existiam janelas, e as paredes eram pintadas de um tom pobre e cinza. Havia uma mesa retangular de aço e duas cadeiras, cada uma colocada nas extremidades da mesma.

A única coisa em uma das paredes era um vidro extenso que separava a sala de outra que era tão menor quanto à dita. Enquanto Harry e Ginny entravam na Sala de Interrogatórios, Mike, Sarah e Malfoy entraram na sala ao lado, podendo ter visão do que acontecia durante o interrogatório.

- Vamos poder escutar o que eles perguntam para o Comensal, enquanto não poderemos ser vistos. – Mike explicou a Malfoy, que franziu o cenho e assentiu. Cruzou os braços e encarou Potter encostar-se à parede, ao lado da porta e Ginny dar a volta pelas costas do Comensal, que sequer fez menção de tê-la percebido.

Ginny parou absurdamente próxima ao homem, que continuava com o olhar fixo na tela de vidro. Ao outro lado, Sarah sentiu-se incomodada, como se aquele homem estivesse olhando fixamente em sua direção. O olhar frio, calculista... De quem mataria sem hesito.

Ginny jogou uma pasta amarelada sobre a mesa, finalmente atraindo a atenção do Comensal graças ao barulho.

_- Otto Bohrer. _– Ginny disse com a voz baixa e calma, enquanto apoiava uma das mãos sobre a mesa e encarava o homem a sua frente, que ergueu o olhar gélido em sua direção e sequer piscou. – Quarenta e quatro anos, conhecido até então por trabalhar no Gringots, na Alemanha. Viúvo, sem filhos.

O silêncio reinou na sala. Tanto Comensal quanto Auror travaram uma batalha silenciosa de olhares. Ao contrário de Sarah, Ginny não pareceu incomodada com o olhar frio e calculista que o homem lhe lançou, como se a avaliasse. Ao contrário, lançou um olhar como se também estivesse o estudando.

- Aparentemente sem envolvimento com as Artes das Trevas. – ela continuou com a voz suave e ergueu uma sobrancelha. – É claro que eu deveria enfatizar o _aparentemente. _

O homem continuou quieto, como um silencioso deboche de que não diria nada a ela. Ao outro lado da sala, Harry continuava em silêncio. Colocara as mãos no bolso da calça e mantinha o ar sério em direção ao homem.

- Considerado um bom vizinho, um bom cidadão. O que chega a ser muito intrigante nesse caráter perfeito – sua voz não passava de um sussurro quando ela se inclinou em direção ao homem amarrado à cadeira. – uma vez que o que você estava fazendo aqui não chega nem um pouco perto de ser considerado decente.

Mais uma vez, silêncio; mas dessa vez Bohrer abriu um pequeno sorriso. Um sorriso macabro.

- Conhece a brincadeira de se fingir de morto? – ele sussurrou de volta para Ginny, com o sorriso ainda em rosto, o que fez a pergunta ficar potencialmente mais macabra. – É um instinto natural do ser humano em questões de perigo, Auror.

Ginny franziu o cenho na direção dele, aparentemente despreocupada com o ar maníaco daquele homem. Era como se ela estivesse analisando o teor daquelas palavras.

- Então, Otto, porque esteve se fingindo de morto e só resolveu se revelar agora?

O homem soltou um riso baixo, algo que lembrava um silvo.

- Estava cansado da monotonia. Estava cansado da mesmice. Não era o melhor momento para se revelar? Para ser quem realmente sou?

- E o que você é? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Alguém se escondendo na máscara de Comensal da Morte? Por que isso você não é, não é mesmo?

Silêncio. O homem desviou pela primeira vez seu olhar do de Ginny. Ela parou de se inclinar sobre a mesa e se afastou dele, dando a volta pelas suas costas mais uma vez. Seus olhos encontraram os de Harry, e ele finalmente se desencostou da parede e andou até que ficasse meramente próximo à mesa. Seu olhar havia se voltado para o prisioneiro mais uma vez quando Ginny sentou-se na outra cadeira vaga e apoiou os braços sobre a mesa, cruzando um sobre o outro.

- O ataque de hoje me pareceu ser do tipo organizado. – ela disse tranquilamente, enquanto Harry se encostava à mesa e cruzava os braços. – Então vocês não estavam buscando realmente apenas se divertir, não é?

Ele continuou em silêncio. Ginny começou a se aborrecer.

- Por que vocês vieram até Londres? Quem vocês queriam matar?

Otto Bohrer começou a rir. Um riso enlouquecido. Ginny levantou-se e gritou:

- Responda!

Na sala ao lado, a porta se abriu revelando a imagem de Connor. Os três Aurores presentes o encararam, mas a pessoa a quem ele dirigiu total atenção foi Sarah. Carregava várias pastas em mãos.

- O Departamento de Identificação conseguiu achar a identidade de cada Comensal. – ele encarou Sarah por vários segundos, antes que Malfoy se estressasse com aquela atitude de pirralho apaixonado e se colocou entre ele e a Auror. Ter a imagem de uma bela mulher substituída por um homem que parecia mais um gigante obviamente o sobressaltou.

- E então? – Malfoy perguntou rispidamente para ele, que sustentou o olhar.

- Nenhum dos supostos Comensais pareciam se conhecer. Cada um morava em um lugar diferente da Alemanha, e nunca sequer se esbarraram. – Connor colocou as pastas sobre a pequena mesa e olhou para Mike, que continuava com o olhar atento sobre Harry, Ginny e Otto Bohrer.

Sarah voltou para o campo de visão de Connor com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Como se organizaram então?

Connor balançou a cabeça.

- O que intriga também é que todos eles jamais tiveram inclinação ou contato que tenha sido notificado com as Artes das Trevas. Um até parecia completamente contra a política de Voldemort.

Mike franziu o cenho.

- Isso só deixa mais uma lacuna nessa invasão. Quem eles queriam matar? Será que realmente não se conheciam?

Sarah voltou-se para ele.

- Quando fizemos o maluco que se enforcou engolir o _Veritaserum _ele não confessou nada. Simplesmente era como se não soubesse de nada.

Ao mesmo tempo, Ginny havia perdido o pouco de paciência que lhe restava, e dirigia-se furiosamente na direção do homem. Quando estava a meio metro dele, Harry segurou seu ombro, a impedindo de jogar o homem para fora da cadeira.

Ela se voltou para ele com o cenho franzido, enquanto Bohrer continuava às gargalhadas.

- Você não vai conseguir arrancar nada dele. – Ele sequer havia perdido seu tempo a encarando enquanto dizia tais palavras. Seu olhar estava cravado sobre o homem. Era como se tivesse chegado à conclusões importantes apenas de diagnosticar o homem à olho.

- Por que você diz isso? – ela perguntou com agressividade, livrando seu ombro do aperto de Harry. Ele finalmente desviou seu olhar para ela e disse com a voz suave.

- Porque nem ao menos ele sabe o que está fazendo aqui. Otto Bohrer foi confundido.

**_Continua... _**

****

**Notas: **Bom, mais um capítulo! Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse como dos outros.

Amanhã ou sábado posto a Minha Doce Noiva, e só Deus sabe quando poderei postar de novo. Eu estive pensando e talvez eu escreva de domingo para ter como relaxar durante o ano, mas não é nada certo. Tudo vai depender da minha rotina de estudos esse ano, que eu vou realmente pegar pesado.

De qualquer modo, vamos aproveitar enquanto dá, né :B

**Pelanka: **_ÓÓÓ tá aqui o capítulo novo :B Me diz se você gostou desse também depois :D _

**Darklokura: **_Ah, obrigada por estar curtindo a fic. A forma que o Harry descobriu sobre o casamento da Ginny foi realmente péssimo, mas as notícias bombásticas nunca vão parar por aí, pode apostar. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Bjos. _

**gabi chorona: **_Oi? Ron e Hermione? Ahhh eles vão até casar nessa fic! É que a hora deles ainda não chegou, mas vai ter momentos dedicados ao casal. Mas não é um casal que eu vou dar muita ênfase nessa fic não, mesmo gostando muito deles. De qualquer modo, espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Bjão. _

**Bruni Chan: **_Pois é, ele ESTÁ sem poderes e só Deus sabe se vai voltar ou não (Tudo bem que no caso só eu sei, mas que seja :B). Sobre o Harry descobrir do casamento, ele descobriu no capítulo passado, mas já deu pra perceber como ele se sentiu um pouco por dentro, né? ahaha espero que tenha gostado. Bjoos. _

Bom, é isso. Vamos ver se eu consigo bater algum recorde e poste mais um ou dois até dia seis.


	12. Capítulo Onze

**_Capitulo Onze_ **

_- Eu desisto!_

_O tom de sua voz saíra completamente enlouquecido,enquanto observava o erro em sua poção pela enésima vez. Levantou-se, sacudindo a sujeira de suas vestes e olhou para o velho careca e gorducho sentado ao seu lado. _

- _Desistir? – o idoso perguntou com a voz mansa e paternal. Em seguida, levantou-se e balançou a cabeça. Era cego. – Pensei que quisesse vencer Voldemort, rapaz. _

_- Eu quero! – Harry replicou furioso, passando as duas mãos pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais. – Mas para que uma poção vai me ajudar? E... E eu não nasci para essa porcaria de estudo de poções. – rebateu baixo, zangado e humilhado. – Não consigo fazer poção alguma com perfeição em um período de tempo relativamente curto. _

_- __Hum__. – o velho coçou o queixo e, mesmo que não enxergasse, dirigiu o rosto em sua direção. – Sempre escutei que o lendário Harry Potter era um rapaz forte e poderoso. _

_- Todo mundo inventa o que gostaria que fosse verdade. – ele rebateu zangado, sentando-se em um dos bancos do mosteiro. _

_- __Hum__. – ele suspirou mais uma vez, e pareceu não encontrar dificuldades para sentar-se ao lado de seu aprendiz. Ergueu as sobrancelhas. – E o que você gostaria que fosse verdade, rapaz? _

_Por muito tempo, Harry não respondeu. Aquele velho já havia feito aquela pergunta mais de uma vez, e Harry guardava as respostas para si. Com mais uma falha em sua lista extensa de tragédias em poções, ele não se agüentou e resmungou: _

_- Eu gostaria que outra pessoa fosse Harry Potter. _

_- É compreensível. – o homem disse amavelmente. – Mas não podemos esconder quem somos. E você, é Harry Potter... Mas não veja isso como um fardo. Você sabe quem você é. _

_- Não sou quem todo mundo pensa. – Harry deixou os ombros caírem e encurvou-se, apoiando os braços nas pernas. _

- _Quem é você, então? _

_- Alguém que teve o destino jogado em mãos, sem a oportunidade de escolha. – não conseguira evitar que sua voz não saísse um pouco rancorosa. – Alguém que as pessoas que gosto sempre morrem apenas porque estão perto de mim. Alguém que não consegue preparar uma poção sem destruir o caldeirão irreparavelmente e sem conseguir um sucesso. Alguém que não é nada e as pessoas esperam tudo e mais um pouco. _

_Ambos ficaram em silêncio após os comentários de Harry. Quando o mesmo ergueu os olhos para fitar o __monge ,__percebeu que o velho sorria. Havia um sorriso amoroso em seu __rosto,__enquanto ele parecia apreciar o som dos pássaros e o sol matinal. _

_Harry abaixou o rosto e resmungou: _

_- Queria ser como o senhor. Sempre foi extraordinário, pude perceber isso assim que cheguei aqui. _

_O velho pareceu sentir a borboleta que flutuava próximo a eles, porque abriu um sorriso caloroso e gentil. _

_- Sou um cego. _

_Harry entendeu o impacto daquelas palavras ao serem ditas. O velho continuava sorrindo, mesmo após sua condição triste. Já fazia dois meses que ele havia fugido da casa dos Weasley e estava vivendo ali naquela comunidade escondida, no Nepal. Os mais brilhantes preparadores de poções estavam ali, e quando Harry pedira a opinião daqueles gentis senhores, ambos haviam se recolhido e dito que ele tinha o talento para ser um preparador de poções nato. _

_Mas desde que chegara ali, sempre falhara. _

_Antes, no inicio, ele não entenderia onde o velho queria chegar dizendo sobre sua situação, mas dessa vez ele compreendera. O fato de ter problemas não o impedia de realizar as coisas, por mais que fossem complicadas. _

_- E mesmo assim o senhor não deixou de se esforçar para ajudar as pessoas. – Harry pareceu envergonhado com suas palavras anteriores. _

_O velho sorriu. _

_- Nós somos o que somos. Depende de nós, Harry, e exclusivamente de nós a forma como vamos encarar os acontecimentos que o destino nos presenteia. Podemos simplesmente cruzar nossos braços e dizermos que não somos capazes de fazer apenas pelo grau de nossas dificuldades, mas podemos tentar realizar nosso máximo, não pensando no que pode dar errado. _

_Eles ficaram novamente em silêncio. A borboleta havia pousado no topo da careca do senhor, e ele a recolheu carinhosamente, antes de abrir a palma da mão e permitir que ela voltasse a voar__ao redor das flores. _

_- O conselho disse que eu tinha talento para preparador de poções. – Harry murmurou depois de um tempo, olhando para as próprias mãos. _

_- O que você __acha,__ Harry? _

_O rapaz engoliu em seco e olhou para o que restava do caldeirão. Seu peito se encheu de determinação e ele assentiu ao dizer: _

_- Quero tentar de novo, senhor. _

* * *

Ginny olhou para os olhos de Harry, ignorando o maníaco que ria logo atrás deles. Podia até jurar que o clima na sala ao lado havia ficado mais tenso com a declaração dele. 

_- Confundido? _– ela perguntou, balançando a cabeça. Em seguida, olhou para Otto Bohrer e não viu nenhum sinal que tivesse aprendido na Academia que mostrava sinais de uma pessoa que tivesse sido confundida. – Seria possível ver se a pessoa foi confundida, não?

Harry franziu o cenho em direção ao homem e soltou o ombro de Ginny.

- Se a pessoa que o enfeitiçou for boa, não.

Ele se aproximou de Otto, que ria loucamente, e colocou a mão em seu pescoço. Ergueu uma sobrancelha e molhou os lábios com a língua, antes de continuar:

- O corpo humano reage de diversas maneiras a diversos tipos de feitiços lançados. Um feitiço de confusão geralmente faz os olhos ficarem vidrados vez ou outra -.

- Essa é a maneira padrão para se perceber. – Ginny o cortou, com a sobrancelha erguida. Ele assentiu.

- Pode acontecer que o bruxo que os enfeitiçou não queria que as pessoas descobrissem imediatamente que as atitudes desses homens sejam percebidas como as de Homens Confundidos. – o homem parou de rir e estudou Harry, que o ignorou e soltou sua mão do pescoço dele. – Há uma mudança na respiração e na pressão dos batimentos cardíacos. Eles aceleram loucamente, como se o enfeitiçado estivesse posto sob uma adrenalina constante.

Ginny o encarou por um tempo em silêncio, com o olhar embasbacado. Em seguida, recuperou o seu controle.

- Mike? Você escutou isso? – ela perguntou olhando para o vidro. A porta se abriu e revelou a imagem de Draco Malfoy e Sarah.

- _Cada palavra. – _A voz de Mike ecoou na pequena Sala de Interrogatórios, enquanto Sarah aproximava-se do homem e fazia o mesmo gesto de Harry, checando seus batimentos cardíacos. Ela não ficou surpresa quando percebeu que o coração do homem estava realmente acelerado.

Malfoy estendeu uma folha para Ginny, observando Sarah e o maníaco.

- Potter está certo. O feitiço está perdendo o efeito, também. – ele franziu o cenho. – Nosso velho Otto está começando a ficar com os olhos vidrados vez ou outra.

Ginny leu a folha e olhou para Malfoy.

- Ele era contra Voldemort. – ela sussurrou e ele assentiu.

- Isso se intensificou quando a esposa foi morta por Comensais da Morte em uma convenção de paz em Londres, dois anos atrás.

Sarah se afastou de Bohrer e se aproximou de Harry.

- Sem contar que os supostos Comensais de hoje não tinham envolvimento algum uns com os outros, como se nunca tivessem se conhecido.

Ginny encarou Harry.

- Isso explica porque um dos sobreviventes se suicidou. – ele assentiu enquanto ela falava. – Um feitiço de confusão poderia causar isso, não poderia?

- Com toda a certeza. As duas perguntas importantes agora a serem feitas são_: quem e por quê_?

Sarah fez um gesto para Mike, para que chamasse outros Aurores para tirar o Comensal falso dali. Não demorou muito para que dois Aurores do Departamento entrassem e tirassem o homem, que voltara a ri, dali.

- Inicialmente pensei que fosse alguma rebelião de simpatizantes de Comensais, como no Caldeirão furado. – Sarah comentou com os braços cruzados, voltando-se para os três. – Mas não era como se fosse um motim.

- Eles estavam organizados. – Draco Malfoy completou por ela. – Mas não saberia dizer se eles haviam ido lá para atacar especificamente alguém, ou se para atacar todos os presentes.

- Pode existir a possibilidade de que eles tenham ido atacar _vocês? _– Harry perguntou a Draco, que balançou a cabeça.

- Muito remota. Não havíamos combinado de ir jantar fora até meia hora antes de irmos até lá. Pode ser apenas que estivéssemos na hora errada, no local errado.

- Eles haviam atacados todos que estavam a sua frente. – Sarah interpôs. – Um deles tentou assassinar uma criança aleatoriamente, como contei a Mike. Era como se apenas quisessem invadir e causar um estrago dos grandes.

Os quatro ficaram em silêncio, e saíram da sala da mesma forma. Ginny parecia atenta as expressões de Harry, como se tentasse desvendá-lo.

_"__Mas perder os poderes não significa que ele tenha perdido todo o aprendizado que teve ao longo dos anos, de quando esteve no colégio. Ele preserva suas atividades mentais normalmente.__"_

Harry... Onde você aprendeu tanto? Isso são noções da Academia de Aurores... Se não mais.

Malfoy não parecia impressionado com os comentários de Harry sobre feitiços de Confusão, e Ginny se pegou pensando sobre isso também. Era como se eles tivessem se encontrado mais de uma vez durante esses anos, como se tivessem até trabalhado juntos vez ou outra, e aquilo fazia tanto sentido quanto Harry estar misteriosamente mais conhecedor do mundo Bruxo e mais forte.

- Isso poderia estar ligado à Rostova? – Sarah perguntou de repente, interrompendo os pensamentos dos quatro, especialmente de Ginny.

Malfoy fez um barulho debochado com a boca.

- Rostova é um assassino em série, Madison. Um assassino em série _organizado. _O que aconteceu hoje não foi organizado nem obra de um assassino em série.

Aquilo pareceu atrair a atenção de Harry.

- Rostova está aqui? – perguntou a Malfoy com as sobrancelhas erguidas. O Auror deu de ombros.

- Nikolaievich acredita que sim, mas não me pergunte por quê. Não conheço indícios que possam provar sobre a estadia dele aqui.

Ginny não se agüentou sobre o conhecimento de Harry sobre aquilo, também.

- Como você sabe sobre Rostova?

Ele a encarou brevemente, enquanto os quatro caminhavam pelo corredor, antes de responder com sinceridade:

- Ajudei o Ministério Russo algumas vezes, recebendo ajuda em troca.

Sarah não pareceu surpresa com a informação. Enquanto Ginny muitas vezes era obrigada a ficar passeando de um país para o outro a cada dia, Sarah fora obrigada a passar um ano na Rússia, onde criara paixão pelo país e pela forma como o _DICAT _resolvia os crimes por lá. Ginny ficou se perguntando se Sarah também já havia se encontrado com Harry durante esse tempo, e não tivesse dito nada a ela.

- Rostova não seria bom o suficiente para Confundir esse número de bruxos apenas para nos confundir? – Sarah insistiu, fazendo Malfoy girar os olhos.

- Madison, entenda de uma vez por todas, Rostova trabalha sozinho. – ele olhou para Harry e fez uma cara entediada. – Ela tem estado com o caso de Rostova na cabeça o dia inteiro hoje, sabe-se Deus por quê.

- É a mesma coisa que você disse sobre assassinos em série. – ela retrucou aborrecida. – Que sempre se conhece a identidade dos assassinos... Bom, nem sempre. Sabemos o padrão, lemos suas mentes e os loucos da área psiquiátrica lhe dão apelidos. Você sabe, Jack Estripador, o _Dominador, o Cirurgião, o Fantasma (4)_ ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Malfoy parou de andar e Sarah quase trombou nele. Harry e Ginny também pararam, ambos com caretas em suas faces pela atitude frustrada dos dois Aurores.

- É por isso que eu estou falando que Rostova não está envolvido. – ele respondeu pela milésima vez, como se Sarah fosse incapaz de compreender. – O padrão de Rostova é trabalhar _sozinho_.

- Certo. – Sarah respondeu como se tivesse sido insultada. – Então temos dois casos em nossas mãos. Encontrar Rostova e prendê-lo e uma chacina sem motivo aparente num restaurante.

- Existe um motivo aparente. São Comensais, ou pelo menos é isso que eles acham que são.

- Claro. Qual parte de que eles estão _Confundidos_ você não escutou? - ela deu um passo ameaçador em sua direção e franziu o cenho. Malfoy não recuou, e sim imitou seu gesto, pronto para uma briga.

Malfoy abriu a boca para responder, mas Harry pigarreou alto, fazendo os dois o encararem. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e disse sarcástico:

- Se o casal de velhos não se importa, temos que ir até Neville.

Sarah ficou instantaneamente vermelha, e Ginny sabia que era de raiva. Malfoy, por sua vez, encarou Harry como se fosse capaz de socá-lo até a morte.

Ginny segurou um sorriso. Harry poderia estar sem poderes, mas usufruía de uma posição natural de liderança, e estava agindo como se fosse o líder da operação.

- Você precisa saber onde fica a sala de Neville. – ela murmurou para ele, cutucando seu braço, aparentemente esquecida que ambos estavam se estranhando. Harry encolheu os ombros e piscou para ela.

- Essa é hora que você me dá instruções e salva o dia.

* * *

Neville Longbottom saudou os quatro visitantes com um aceno de mãos e um sorriso caloroso e receptivo. Teria sido algo muito bom de sua parte, se isso não fosse contrastado com o fato de que estava dentro de um local cheio de mortos refrigerados em geladeiras, o que tornava a saudação medonhamente macabra. 

Draco Malfoy fez uma careta quando olhou bem para Longbottom. Como aquele _paspalho_ que não conseguia sequer se livrar de um feitiço das Pernas Presas trabalhava nessa área? Ele pensou a respeito, e imaginou que os mortos deveriam se sentir aliviados que pelo menos não correriam risco de vida, já que alguém potencialmente perigoso para a saúde de todos estava a cargo de verificar toxinas e tudo o mais em seus corpos.

O que era um pensamento completamente estúpido e maldoso para ser criado naquele momento.

- Acho que não tive tempo ainda de lhe dar boas vindas decentemente, Harry. – Neville disse alegremente para o antigo colega de quarto, e Harry apenas abriu um pequeno sorriso de conformação, algo que Ginny percebeu não ser inteiramente natural.

- Isso não é problema. Vejo que andou muito ocupado ultimamente.

Neville sorriu e acenou.

- Ah, é verdade. Ossos do oficio, acho.

Atrás do homem vestido de branco com luvas cirúrgicas e uma touca para os cabelos, haviam quatro mesas com três homens e uma mulher. A máscara de morte já havia se instalado permanentemente em seus corpos.

Ginny, Harry, Malfoy e Sarah colocaram um avental cirúrgico parecido com o de Neville, touca para os cabelos e luvas cirúrgicas. Tanto Harry como Ginny pareciam tranqüilos àquela situação, caminhando com Neville para que se dispusessem ao lado da mesa de um dos três homens. Ginny viu que não havia um pingo de emoção na fisionomia de Harry, nem um brilho de raiva ou de indignação.

Malfoy por sua vez estava ligeiramente verde, e Sarah tentava manter sua postura de indiferença, mas Ginny a percebeu fechando o punho com força quando se colocou ao lado da amiga. Assim funcionava Sarah Madison, Ginny pensou. Casa caso, cada missão motivados pela raiva.

Neville inspirou profundamente e estalou os dedos das mãos, antes de perguntar:

- Posso começar o _show? _

Todos assentiram, com exceção de Malfoy, que o olhou como se Neville fosse um lunático pela escolha de palavras.

- Como vocês já ficaram sabendo, todos os agressores dessa noite na verdade são vitimas, tanto quanto os atacados no restaurante. – Neville explicou calmamente enquanto abaixava o lençol que cobria o corpo do homem até a cintura. – Todos, sem exceção, estavam Confundidos.

- Foi um feitiço? – Harry perguntou com a voz neutra.

- Na verdade, foi o que eu pensei de inicio. – Neville afirmou, não desgrudando os olhos do corte profundo que existia na garganta do homem. – Mas não posso determinar com certeza absoluta porque ainda faltam sair os resultados

- Isso causa alguma dificuldade na dedução? – Malfoy perguntou.

- Se fosse para determinar qualquer coisa como: causa de morte, ou o que seriam os cortes através do corpo ou doenças ou qualquer coisa do tipo, diria que não tem tanto problema, uma vez que há casos que acabo estudando com o _rigor mortis_ sem problema algum. Agora num caso desses, acaba complicando um pouco justamente pelo nome. Pela atrofia dos músculos, do corpo em geral, não dá para colher muita informação a respeito da magia deixada no corpo.

Ginny o estudou por um momento.

- Mas você conseguiu chegar a conclusões, não é mesmo, Nev?

O homem abriu um largo sorriso.

- Bem, sim. Há a possibilidade de pelo menos setenta e cinco por cento de que o estado Confundido deles possa ter sido por meio de ingestão.

Malfoy e Ginny o encararam com o ar confuso, de quem não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Sarah e Harry, por sua vez, desviaram a atenção do corpo e encaram Neville.

- Como um gás?

- Pouco improvável. – Harry respondeu. – Uma poção, talvez.

Neville assentiu animadamente para Harry, como se ele tivesse acertado a uma pergunta numa sala de DCAT em Hogwarts.

- Correto. Quem os confundiu sabia exatamente o estrago que queria causar. Uma poção controlaria mais do que um feitiço, ou a formação de gás.

- Existe poção para Confundir? – Malfoy perguntou.

- Não é como se existisse uma receita, veja bem. O bruxo ou bruxa no mínimo teria que ser um exímio preparador de poções para saber quais ingredientes juntar para conseguir a mistura que realmente quer. Mas se a pessoa consegue tal proeza, o resultado é melhor do que um gás produzido por varinha ou um feitiço. – Neville encarou o corpo por um tempo e disse baixinho. – Esse coitado sequer sabia o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor quando foi morto.

Sarah olhou imediatamente para os lados, parecendo envergonhada com alguma coisa.

- Não era como se ele estivesse confundido, na hora. O olhar que cada um nos lançava era como se tivessem calculado cada passo do plano.

- Mas isso ficou estranho quando eles começaram a entrar um por um, não foi? – Ginny perguntou para ele, que assentiu.

- Precisamente é um sinal do efeito da poção. Vocês têm alguma idéia de quem possa ter feito isso?

Sarah foi à única que nem negou nem afirmou. Os três negaram.

- Hum. – Neville disse suavemente. – Não podemos subestimar nosso desconhecido. Ele tomou todas as precauções para que sua identidade real não fosse revelada por meio de exames nos corpos.

-Você quer dizer que ele conseguiu desaparecer com sua marca. – o olhar de Harry cruzou com o de Neville e assentiu. Aquilo não havia sido uma pergunta.

- Correto. Não há como determinar o autor disso tudo. Mas ele não fez apenas isso.

- O que quer dizer? – Ginny perguntou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Olhe, eu estudo corpos e a reação de feitiços e poções sobre eles, _como_ a mente de nosso desconhecido funciona é provavelmente assunto para discutirem com o departamento da Mione. – ele riu. – De qualquer modo, por tudo o que ele fez eu presumo que é uma pessoa cuidadosa.

Harry pareceu entender as palavras de Neville.

- Ele considerou a hipótese de que quebrássemos o efeito da poção.

- Mais uma vez correto, Harry. E ele tomou precauções para isso.

Neville se afastou do corpo e dos presentes, caminhando até um espelho pregado à parede.

- Helena? Pode me trazer o resultado do exame realizado trinta minutos atrás? É o único que está sobre a minha escrivaninha.

Uma mulher de cabelos cortado Chanel e absolutamente negro, assim como seus olhos astutos, assentiu e abriu um pequeno sorriso para Neville, antes de desaparecer. Um segundo depois, retornou, mas dessa vez pessoalmente com papéis em mãos. Seu olhar caiu sobre todos os presentes na sala e ela abriu um sorriso para cada um, mas Sarah fisgou o olhar que ela lançou sobre Malfoy,e depois para Harry. Típico, ela pensou com desprezo. É só ver um homem bonito, no caso dois, e ela já fica com sorrisinhos e olhares maliciosos.

Sem dizer mais nada, ela voltou para sua sala em outro andar.

Neville entregou o papel a Harry, porque Ginny julgou que Neville o tivesse encarado como a pessoa mais digna de lê-lo. Neville adorava jogos de perguntas, e Harry chegara a maior parte das conclusões corretas. Aquilo era seu prêmio.

Harry leu o resultado e franziu o cenho, antes de dizer para os três Aurores:

- Nosso desconhecido envenenou os onze supostos Comensais.

- Correto. – Neville assentiu. – Para o caso de conseguirmos driblar sua poção perfeita, ele adicionou veneno ao sistema de cada um, com o pensamento de que não conseguiríamos obter informação alguma sobre quem está por trás disso tudo.

* * *

Sarah estava batendo os dentes quando finalmente chegou a seu apartamento, por volta das três e cinqüenta da manhã. Ela abraçava a si mesma e tinha pequenas olheiras sob seus olhos, sinal de que estava realmente cansada da noite estressante que tivera. 

Ainda suficientemente zangada com Malfoy e cansada demais para pensar em lhe dirigir uma palavra educada, arrastou-se para o seu dormitório e trancou a porta em seguida.

Como se Malfoy se importasse com palavras como _'boa noite'. _

Ele não estava tão incomodado com o frio, uma vez que vivia na Rússia há tempo o suficiente para saber o que realmente era um clima frio. Entrando em seu quarto e deixando o casaco de inverno sobre a cadeira, olhou satisfeito para a coruja que estava no parapeito da janela, esperando ser admitida no aposento.

Ela desapareceu no céu escuro no instante seguinte que ele lhe tirou o envelope comprido. Sentou-se na cama e o abriu, revelando uma pasta grossa e amarela.

Fazendo o menor ruído possível, ele olhou para aquele tesouro à sua frente; eram fotografias, relatos e o dossiê completo de Sarah Madison.

Ele pegou a primeira folha, que lhe parecia o resumo de tudo que estaria por vir dentro daquela pasta.

_Sarah Elisabeth Madison_

_Nascida no dia dezesseis de dezembro de mil novecentos e oitenta e três. _

_Filha do meio__ de Roger Madison, americano,__serviço secreto americano, dispensa de honra_

_E__ Elisabeth Madison, britânica,__ professora de Transfiguração. _

_Nascida britânica, naturalizada americana. Estudante formada do Instituto das Bruxas de Salem._

_Formação Acadêmica na Academia de Aurores do Canadá, com nota máxima em Disfarces, Feitiços Defensivos e Ofensivos, especialização em Desaparecimentos e Homicídios. _

_Atualmente no Departamento de Investigação Contra as Artes das Trevas, situado em Londres, sob direção de Michael Samuel Stuart, na Área de Missões__ Internacionais, sob direção e parceria de Ginevra Molly Weasley, na divisão de Homicídios._

_Já deu suporte ao serviço secreto americano na área de Desaparecimento de Agentes Especiais. _

Draco franziu o cenho e colocou a folha de lado, pegando uma das fotografias que tinha dentro da pasta. Nela tinha um homem alto e de ombros largos, olhos exatamente azuis como os de Sarah e os mesmos cabelos negros; postura rígida e o olhar sério. Ao seu lado, uma mulher duas cabeça mais baixa, com cabelos e olhos castanhos. Diferentemente do marido, tinha o olhar amoroso e gentil. Segurava um bebê em seus braços que não devia passar dos meses, com um tufo de cabelos castanhos.

À frente dos pais, duas crianças. Um garoto, aparentemente sendo o mais velho, por volta dos seus sete, oito anos, com cabelos castanhos curtos e olhos acinzentados, com a mesma pose rígida do pai e uma garota ao seu lado, por volta de seis anos.

Malfoy reconheceu imediatamente os cabelos negros e o olhar matreiro de Sarah Madison, por mais que estivesse com os cabelos curtos, um pouco abaixo do queixo e com aquele ar infantil, que obviamente ela havia perdido.

Passou mais uma foto e viu Madison perdida no meio de vários garotos, todos acenando para ele. Quase gargalhou ao se perguntar quando Sarah começou a criar curvas, porque ali estava óbvio que ela parecia exatamente como um. Todos usavam as mesmas cores, saia ou calça xadrez azul marinho e a gravata com alguns detalhes em um azul mais claro, o que ele julgou ser o uniforme do colégio que ela havia estudado.

A próxima foto era outra de sua família, mas poderia existir a possibilidade de Sarah nunca ter tido noção da existência da mesma, por ter sido tirada aparentemente por fora da casa; seu pai estava com a aparência cansada, e segurava um presente em mãos enquanto beijava o filho mais velho. A mãe depositava um bolo sobre a mesa e Sarah estava observando a mãe, o cabelo negro preso em um rabo de cavalo. Como todos os presentes,ela também não sorria. Era óbvio o ar melancólico na casa.

Draco estranhou aquela foto. Não havia sinal do filho mais novo do casal Madison.

Ele mal sabia do inferno que aquela família já havia passado.

A resposta veio em uma declaração feita em letra caprichosa, que ele julgou ser de Elisabeth Madison.

_Por morarmos em um bairro tranqüilo, uma comunidade bruxa segura e isolada, nunca sentimos problema em criar nossos filhos com mais liberdade. Como estávamos entrando na semana de véspera de Natal, Roger e eu saímos em busca de uma árvore que atendesse nossas exigências e de nossa única filha, Sarah. Como Nathan, meu filho mais velho, já tinha a idade de quatorze anos, não vimos problemas em deixar as três crianças em casa enquanto íamos atrás de nossa busca. _

_Os Comensais da Morte invadiram nossa casa meia hora após a nossa partida,tomando nossos três filho, Nathan, quatorze anos, Sarah, doze anos e Alec, seis anos como reféns. Não tenho a absoluta certeza de que o termo 'reféns' seja algo completamente certo nesse caso, uma vez que os Comensais invadiram nossa casa com o intuito de vingar a morte de um Comensal que fora assassinado pelo grupo a qual Roger trabalhou, pela proteção de nosso país. _

_Obviamente Roger nunca deixou de ensinar aos seus três filhos técnicas simples de sobrevivência, como lugares apropriados na casa para se esconderem enquanto estávamos ausentes, lugares que o próprio Roger havia enfeitiçado para que não fossem encontrados sobre o Homenum Revellium, mas os três foram pegos antes que conseguissem se esconder. _

_Comensais da Morte sentem prazer em matar. Excitam-se com o cheiro de sangue e com os gritos de agonia. Especialmente o de crianças. _

_De acordo com o depoimento de meus filhos, na terceira página desse relatório, os três foram amarrados em cadeiras e vez ou outra eram soltos apenas para satisfazer a diversão dos Comensais. _

_Nathan foi torturado e queimado vivo, e Deus sabe que os Comensais apenas o ignoraram porque ele __fingiu estar completamente inconsciente__. Alec sofreu inúmeras maldições que lhe renderam cortes por todo o corpo, e não conseguiu sobreviver a perca de sangue considerável e o numero incontável de Maldições Cruciatus, onde ficou estendido ao pé da escada quando os Comensais haviam se cansado dele e ele estava desacordado, possivelmente morto. _

_Dos meus três filhos, Sarah foi __a__ única que pareceu ter alguma reação. Escondeu um canivete__ para abrir portas__ em mãos enquanto era amarrada magicamente pelos Comensais e de fato chegou a possivelmente cegar um quando este tentou abusar sexualmente dela__, enfiando-o com toda sua possível força para a idade no olho de seu agressor__ Obviamente não foi bem sucedida em seu plano, que era alcançar a própria varinha, próxima a lareira. _

_Ao acreditarem que as três crianças estavam desacordadas e possivelmente mortas, os Comensais saíram e incendiaram o local. _

_Quando Nathan conseguiu finalmente nos enviar um pedido de socorro, encontramos nosso filho na região pantanosa do vilarejo__ com Sarah desacordad__a__ e gravemente ferida__ nos braços, escondido. O corpo ensangüentado de Alec estava à sua frente _

Malfoy não terminou de ler o resto daquele depoimento, que estava borrado em alguns pontos. Afastou o papel de si e o colocou ao lado das fotos, virado do lado que nada tinha escrito. Balançou a cabeça, enquanto imagens perfeitas daquele dia vinham em sua mente como _flashs, _por mais que não estivesse presente. Elisabeth Madison fora coesa o bastante para se poder imaginar os acontecimentos com perfeição.

Imaginou um garotinho de cabelos negros estendido no chão, sangrando até a morte. Imaginou o filho mais velho do casal Madison paralisado pelo medo e pelos acontecimentos, seu corpo não obedecendo aos seus comandos, ficando apenas num fingimento de inconsciência.

E Sarah.

Fechou um punho e o levou até os lábios, onde apoiou a cabeça por um momento, fechando os olhos e soltando um suspiro. Ele queria saber as habilidades de Madison e o que a tornava tão especial para Nikolaievich querê-la em seu grupo secreto, mas nunca que ele queria ter lido as palavras daquela mulher.

Já bastava seu próprio pesadelo.

Ele se lembrava de ter encontrado vários arquivos falando sobre as habilidades de Sarah, que incluíam manuseio com armas brancas trouxas, lutas trouxas e '_habilidade excepcional em duelos'_, mas sua mente não conseguia processar mais nada.

A única coisa que via eram _flashs_ da cabeça loura de seu pai sobre seu colo, a respiração cada vez mais difícil, o olhar suplicante, que ele inutilmente sabia que não poderia fazer nada para ajudá-lo, os gritos de sua mãe, o olhar calculista do executor de seu pai.

E agora _flashs_ de outra família destruída por Comensais da Morte. Um filho queimado. Um filho morto. E uma garotinha encolhida a um canto, os olhos azuis arregalados de medo, subjugada após sua tentativa frustrada de se salvar.

Ah, droga. Ele não conseguiria ler aquele dossiê tão cedo agora.

* * *

Mais uma noite em que ela não conseguia dormir.

Aquilo já estava virando rotina. Ginny enrolou-se em seus cobertores e se arrastou até o andar de baixo, pronta para ficar sentada, admirando a neve cair.

Não era por causa dos pesadelos. Simplesmente, por mais cansada que estivesse, ficava apenas virando de um lado para o outro na cama, incapaz de se render a delicia que era dormir.

Completamente mal humorada por que tinha plena ciência de que estaria um caco no dia seguinte, ela desceu as escadas vagarosamente e se dirigiu para a sala.

O que não esperava era que encontrasse Harry, também acordado, sentado em seu pequeno sofá com vista para a _bay window. _

Ela percebeu que ele a havia notado antes que ela percebesse que não estava sozinha. Por mais que não tivesse feito um movimento brusco, Ginny viu o vislumbre de sua silhueta através do vidro e a dele, os olhos verdes movendo-se em direção ao som, pronto para descobrir se estavam sendo invadidos ou se Ginny era tão atormentada com a insônia quanto ele.

- Problemas para dormir?

Sua voz saíra calma e controlada, sem nenhum vestígio de emoção aparente.

- Parece que você também. – ela rebateu com indiferença, sentando-se ao seu lado. Deu-se conta de como eram desconhecidos um para o outro; Ginny não sabia nada sobre Harry. O que ela sabia apenas, e de uma forma muito pobre, era que ele havia vencido Voldemort em uma batalha poderosa. Fim.

Harry assentiu e voltou a encarar a neve que tingia toda a paisagem de branco. O pequeno rio que era possível se ver através da janela da casa de Ginny estava congelado.

- Lembranças de Guerra é o tipo de coisa que não se tem como esquecer. – ele retrucou suavemente. Seu olhar parecia perdido, e Ginny se pegou pensando que ele poderia esconder a maior parte de suas emoções, mas ela conseguia compreender que ele era um homem marcado. Conseguia compreender o quanto as cicatrizes internas, em sua alma, o machucavam como se estivessem abertas as feridas ainda.

O silêncio reinou entre os dois, e Ginny se sentiu constrangida com o mesmo. Harry não parecia incomodado.

Ela ficou se debatendo por inúmeros minutos internamente, antes que dissesse com a voz controlada, mas não conseguindo esconder a culpa:

- Harry, desculpe, eu não ter te contado sobre meu casamento antes. Aquilo foi uma maneira horrível de se descobrir.

Ele desviou o olhar da paisagem pela primeira vez, e seus olhos perscrutaram os dela. Ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer pelo seu corpo, sentindo como se ele fosse capaz de ler seu interior. Por fim, apenas deu de ombros e desviou seu olhar do dela, voltando a encarar a neve.

- Tudo bem. Acho que eu não deveria ter ficado nervoso com você. Afinal, eu nunca deveria ter achado que as coisas não estariam diferentes.

Ginny percebeu que havia alguma coisa a mais por trás daquelas palavras.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

Ele se aconchegou no sofá e fechou os olhos.

- Só estou um pouco confuso com tantas mudanças.

Ela franziu o cenho, enquanto estudava suas feições, sentindo liberdade em fazer isso abertamente uma vez que ele não poderia vê-la fazendo isso. Por fim, disse baixinho e lentamente:

- Por que você se esconde atrás dessa máscara de controle e indiferença?

Ele deixou que um vestígio de sorriso aparecesse em suas feições.

- Muito perspicaz, Ginny.

Muito perspicaz _o que_? Ginny gostaria de poder ler sua mente, mas duvidava que ele ainda fosse um péssimo Oclumente.

- Isso não responde a pergunta. – ela pontuou, com os olhos fixos em todas as suas reações.

- A Guerra me ensinou a ser assim. – Harry respondeu e abriu os olhos, encontrando os dela. – Vi, presenciei e _fiz _coisas horríveis, que me obrigavam a tomar certa postura. Não permito mais que as pessoas vejam quem sou ou o que sinto, realmente. Simplesmente paro e analiso.

_Mas sua muralha teve uma falha hoje, _Ginny pensou consigo mesma, _Quando descobriu que eu havia me casado. _

- Eu não sou sua inimiga para ter tanta cautela.

- Eu nunca a vi assim.

- Então por que a mesma postura que teria com inimigos ou supostos? Até com Ron e Hermione você tem sido assim.

Harry suspirou.

- Talvez seja um hábito. Talvez esse seja realmente eu atualmente... Afinal, não foi apenas você quem mudou, Ginny.

- Ainda sou a mesma pessoa.

- Mas as _circunstâncias_ são completamente diferentes. E não me diga que não é, não me refiro apenas ao seu divórcio. Antes você era apenas uma garota de dezesseis anos, hoje é uma mulher conhecida como uma das melhores Aurores da atualidade onde lidou com casos e missões perigosas e pode até analisar situações que antes via de uma forma de outra completamente diferente.

Ginny se afundou em seu cobertor e imitou Harry, observando a paisagem.

- Mas se isso serve de algum consolo, você parece ser a única pessoa que consegue me decifrar melhor. Que sabe que tudo que é falado tranquilamente é simplesmente frases calculadas.

- Se _eu _consigo te decifrar, sinto dó das outras pessoas.

Ele apenas sorriu, mas ela percebeu que fora um sorriso divertido e verdadeiro. Ficaram em silêncio por mais alguns minutos, antes de Ginny dizer em voz baixa:

- É como se fossemos dois estranhos.

- Eu nunca me esforcei para que passasse disso.

Ela conseguiu pegar o pequeno rastro de rancor que passou por aquela resposta. Desviou o olhar do lago congelado e o fitou.

- Acho que eu concordo com você sobre o que disse anteriormente.

Ele também a encarou dessa vez. Estava com um olhar de educada curiosidade, como se não tivesse entendido o real significado daquelas palavras. Ginny apressou-se ao dizer:

- Quero dizer, sobre sermos honestos um com o outro.

- Ah. – foi impressão dela ou ele ficara tenso com o que ela havia dito antes? – Bem, é a melhor maneira para não sermos pegos nessa mentira toda que se transformou as nossas vidas.

- Não apenas por isso. – ela desviou o olhar para os móveis dentro de sua casa quando estava prestes a revelar o que realmente pensava: - Eu... Simplesmente não consigo suportar o fato de que não sei nada sobre você, não consigo te decifrar. É como se o garoto que conheci fosse simplesmente outro. Finjo viver um romance com um homem que, quando olho nos olhos, não consigo ver nada a não ser a figura que desejam ver. Harry Potter, O Eleito.

Harry franziu o cenho em sua direção.

- O que você quer?

- Que você seja o homem Harry, e não a figura do Eleito que todos querem ver. – Ginny respondeu com suavidade. – Infelizmente ou felizmente, eu sou sua guarda-costas – ela encolheu os ombros – isso quer dizer que eu preciso da sua confiança em mim para que o meu trabalho seja o melhor possível.

Ele ficou em silêncio e Ginny se perguntou se ele havia se ofendido pelo uso de suas palavras.

- Não apenas isso. – ela balançou a cabeça. – Não apenas por ser minha obrigação, meu trabalho, mas porque eu me preocupo com você, por mais que sejamos completamente desconhecidos.

Harry continuou em silêncio e Ginny terminou:

- Não ser tão difícil ser apenas Harry.

Aquilo fez que ele soltasse uma risada,mas nem de longe ela fora divertida.

- Você não imagina como pode ser.

- Então me deixe saber. – ela pediu, não desviando seu olhar do dele.

Ele pareceu considerar suas palavras, e Ginny entendeu que ele estava avaliando a situação. Por fim, disse:

- Você já consegue me interpretar bem mais que qualquer um, Ginny. No momento, o que você está olhando não é O Eleito, e sim apenas Harry. – ele apontou para si mesmo, como se enfatizasse o que dizia. – Mas há coisas sobre mim que você não precisa saber, não agora, pelo menos. – disse baixinho. – Da mesma forma que provavelmente há coisas sobre você que ainda não quer que eu saiba. Mas sim, há honestidade entre nós, se é isso que quer. – Harry encolheu os ombros. – Sem motivos obscuros.

Fora a vez dela de considerar suas palavras. Era verdade, existiam coisas sobre sua vida que ela não se sentia bem o suficiente para que contasse a Harry, da mesma forma que acreditava que aquilo não fizesse diferença ele saber ou não. Isso se enquadrava seu casamento que caíra em desgraça e sua gravidez, ambas histórias que ardiam em seu intimo como feridas abertas.

Harry se levantou, enrolado em seu cobertor.

- Quer um chá ou chocolate quente?

Ótima forma de encerrar o assunto. Ginny ergueu o rosto e o encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Você não sabe onde eu guardo as coisas na cozinha. – o provocou.

- Ótimo momento para ser honesta comigo. – ele brincou. – Eu não estou em condições de fazer um feitiço convocatório para encontrar saches de chá ou o pote de chocolate em pó.

Ela se levantou com um sorriso de quem achara graça e caminhou até a cozinha, com Harry em seus calcanhares.

- Fala sobre seu problema como se estivesse despreocupado.

- E estou. – ele encolheu os ombros enquanto ela o instruía a se sentar numa das cadeiras na cozinha, que ela iria fazer o chocolate quente para ambos.

- Você sabe o que pode ter acontecido? – bem, afinal, ele sabia de tudo, Ginny pensou com certo sarcasmo, mas quando se virou viu genuinamente que ele não sabia.

- Não faço idéia. – Era verdade. Ela conseguia interpretar isso. – Mas não adianta ficar se desesperando por causa desse contratempo. Escutei as versões dos curandeiros e a única coisa que posso fazer é esperar até sair um diagnóstico.

Ela acendeu o fogo e colocou o leite num tipo de caneca de aço.

- Pensei que ficaria nervoso com sua situação.

- Nervoso eu estou. – Ele admitiu. – Mas com relação a minha proteção, não estou preocupado. Tenho você.

**_Continua... _**

* * *

**(4)** "_o Cirurgião_" e "_o Dominador_" são ambas as personagens fictícios de Tess Gerritsen, ambos assassinos em série, e eu usei como se fossem assassinos reais. Como não se sabia a identidade deles no inicio, o Dr. Zucker (do livro também) dava apelidos de acordo com a maneira de pensar do assassino, daí o comentário de Sarah a respeito da identidade de Rostova. "_o Fantasma_" já se refere à Monk, matador profissional do livro de Julie Garwood (cujas aparições se retratam em '_O Testamento'_ e '_Prazer de Matar'_), cujo apelido foi dado porque sempre sumia no instante que estava para ser preso. Conforme se lê livros de suspense médico e/ou romance policial, é fácil encontrar personagens que são definidos assim, assim como Assassinos em Série ao longo da vida real que são definidos de acordo com o seu comportamento padrão na hora de cometer um assassinato.

* * *

**Notas: **_Oi gente! Mais um capítulo, coisa que ultimamente tem saído bem rapido já que eu quero adiantar o máximo possivel antes que comece o inferno. Como disse anteriormente, vamos ver se eu consigo escrever aos domingos esse ano, mas as demoras vão ser piores do que o normal, acho, se eu conseguir esse feito. De qualquer modo, considerem tudo a partir de 7 de fevereiro um semi-hiatus, se é que esse termo existe. _

_E vamos aos comentários! _

**_Paulinha Potter: _**Ah, obrigada! A Tempo de Perdoar foi minha primeira fic, é até meio surpreendente ver a opinião positiva a respeito dela. E sobre a Ginny, eu acho que ela é a personificação do tipo de atitude que eu admiro na mulher que consegue essa proeza, é como se fosse um sonho que fosse eu, sei lá. Sinto a mesma coisa em relação a Sarah nessa fanfic. Eu acho formidável esse fogo que corre pelas veias das duas personagem. E finalmente, sobre o vestiba, eu sei que é bastante puxado mas meu colégio é um inferno que complica três vezes mais esse detalhe. Eu não sei se vou atualizar mais pela falta de tempo mesmo. Mas juro que vou fazer o possível. Beijos.

**_luud: _**Bom, então que a espera por esse capitulo tenha valido tanto a pena quanto o anterior :D

**_ella rox: _**Hummm, obrigada! Tomara que a espera tenha valido a pena, e talvez eu consiga atualizar a "Minha Doce Noiva" até sexta feira. Bem, eu TENHO que atualizar até sexta feira porque vou viajar no carnaval e não vou levar o notebook :P

**_gabi chorona: _**ahhh relaxa que errar é humano e todo mundo erra e se confunde, principalmente eu! kkkkkk Eles são lentinhos mas na hora que começarem também... UI! Se tudo correr certo e se eu conseguir me inspirar pra tanto, pretendo fazer dessa fic a que tem mais cenas...hum... _calientes_, entre todas as fics que eu escrevo. Certo, tirando a "Ritmo Quente", mas ela tá em hiatus já :P E Sarah em perigo? Por que você acha isso?

**_MarciaM: _**kkkkk tinha certeza que você ia gostar da cena do Harry passando o braço em volta da cintura da Gina ;D Sobre Draco e Sarah ainda vai ter uns trancos e barrancos, coisa que vai decorrer ao longo da fic inteira, motivos vide a própria personalidade da Sarah que eu pretendo desenvolver um pouco ainda. E sobre a gravidez da Gina... você ACHA que ela vai contar logo de cara? ;D Tudo em seu tempo xD _"Tudo indica que muitas águas vão rolar ainda_", você exemplificou perfeitamente. Minha mentezinha maléfica já planejou tudo, tanto para Harry, Ginny, como para Draco, Sarah, Ron e Hermione! E não, a Ginny não chegou a ver a menina, mas concordo com você, acho que seria tocante.

_Bem gente, é isso. Beijos e obrigada pelo carinho :D_

_(E pelo amor de Deus, segunda vez que me bate inspiraçao plena três horas da manhã! Eu preciso voltar para o meu ritmo de dormir cedo e acordar mais cedo ainda U.U) _

****


	13. Capítulo Doze

**Capitulo ****Doze**

_I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine  
I've been searching but I just don't see the signs  
I know that it's out there  
There's gotta be something for my soul somewhere_

_(**Way Back Into Love - Music and Lyrics)**  
_

_O lugar era maravilhosamente branco. A luz iluminava o aposento de cores claras, o que fazia a visão ter a perfeita visão de um lugar iluminado de uma forma que parecia ser divina. Fachos __da luz solar__ iluminava o piso frio branco, enquanto a pequena figura feminina caminhava com um roupão branco em direção ao espelho. _

_Um frio interessante cortava a boca de seu estômago, quando seu olhar inspecionou o aposento e seus olhos caíram sobre o vestido branco no manequim. Um pequeno sorriso aflorou seus lábios, e ela se percebeu sorrindo quando observou a própria imagem refletida no espelho. _

_Era hoje, ela pensou. Hoje seria o dia que Contos de Fadas seriam reais apenas por um pequeno momento. Algumas horas, que seriam eternas para ela, guardadas em suas memórias. _

_Deixou o roupão escorregar pelo seu corpo, caminhando descalça até o vestido. Com delicadeza, deslizando o tecido pela pele macia, ela sentiu prazer em se vestir com aquela roupa. Seus olhos brilharam em puro deleite quando se virou e observou o vestido que havia escolhido com tanto carinho. _

_Ainda descalça,Ginny levantou o vestido para que pudesse caminhar sem sujá-lo e caminhou novamente até o espelho._

_Levaria algumas horas ainda para o casamento, mas ela havia escolhido se arrumar da maneira trouxa; sem magia. E o trabalho manual parecia deixar os preparativos ainda mais gostosos. _

_Decidindo se deveria deixar os cabelos presos ou soltos, ela divertia-se como uma garotinha. Riu deliciosamente de suas atitudes no mesmo momento em que a porta do aposento se abria._

_A figura masculina ficou parada por um momento longo, os olhos fixos em Ginny com o vestido de noiva. Os olhos azuis pareciam perdidos em lembranças, e um facho de desaprovaçã__o e decepçã__o passou por eles. _

_Ginny não os percebeu, entretanto. Virou-se para __o irmão com um sorriso radiante e foi até ele. _

_- Ginny. – ele segurou as mãos da irmã caçula e a olhou por inteiro. – Você está... – ele balançou a cabeça e abriu um pequeno sorriso. – Você está linda. _

_- Eu ainda nem terminei de me arrumar, Ron. – Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas e riu. Ron encolheu os ombros. _

_- Vai matar todos do coração, então. _

_- Desde quando você está com vontade de elogiar sua irmã? – ela o cutucou, com um sorriso brincalhão. Ele sorriu. _

_- Bem, hoje é seu dia, não é? E eu tenho que ser sincero alguma vez na vida, afinal. _

_Ginny inspirou profundamente, não conseguindo parar de sorrir. _

_- Estou ansiosa para hoje. – ela admitiu, torcendo as mãos. – Estou realmente ansiosa e feliz. _

_Ela se virou para voltar ao espelho no mesmo momento em que Ron havia perdido o sorriso. _

_Lembrou-se de algumas semanas atrás, quando estivera na Londres trouxa e seus olhos se cruzaram com os verdes de seu melhor amigo, perguntando por ela... Se ela estava bem, se estava segura. _

_Lembrou-se também de quando estavam no trem, voltando de Hogwarts, no término de seu sexto ano. Hermione havia saído do compartimento, e Harry por alguma razão confessara coisas que pensara nunca confessar, que achava que seria o único que saberia da verdade. _

_E elas envolviam Ginny. _

_"_Eu prefiro sofrer, ficar sozinho por toda a vida e morrer sem que ninguém saiba a verdade"_, ele havia dito com os olhos fixos em seus sapatos, os punhos fechados sobre o colo, com__o se controlasse algum impulso, _"do que viver sabendo que Ginny estaria morta por minha culpa.".

_Fora naquele momento que Ron percebera a dor em seus olhos, quando Harry o encarou nos olhos, inspirou profundamente e engoliu em seco. _"Eu não me importo de morrer, Ron. Não me importo que meu corpo seja humilhado mesmo após a morte ou qualquer coisa do tipo... Mas eu não suportaria ver o corpo de Ginny sobre uma tumba da mesma forma que aconteceu hoje com Dumbledore. Não ela, a quem eu amo mais do que minha própria vida.".

_E ele agora iria perdê-la, Ron pensou amargamente. Harry estava Deus-sabe-onde, sofrendo sabe-se lá o quê e gastando toda sua energia... Sempre pensando nela. Pensando que ela estaria protegida. Pensando que quando voltasse, poderia dizer a ela a verdade. _

_Mas ele não conseguiria fazer isso. Não agora que ela estava achando que havia encontrado sua felicidade. _

_Ron inspirou e colocou as mãos no bolso do jeans. _

_- Ginny. – ele a chamou baixinho. – Você... Tem certeza de que tudo isso é o certo? _

_Pela primeira vez, ela prestou atenção em seu olhar. Ergueu as sobrancelhas._

_- É claro que sim. – ela balançou a cabeça ante àquele comentário. __– Dan é maravilhoso, Ron. _

_- Mas... – ele balançou a cabeça. Ele não conseguiu esconder seu olhar de decepção, e aquilo realmente deixou Ginny magoada. _

_- Você nunca se esforçou para gostar dele, Ron. Daniel é um bom sujeito, e eu... Eu realmente quero me casar com ele. – ela replicou com a voz suave. _

_Ele percebeu o que estava fazendo. Harry era seu melhor amigo, e ele conhecia realmente sua historia... Mas Ginny era sua irmã. Por mais que ele não apoiasse, ele precisava estar do lado dela. _

"Eu a amo mais do que a minha própria vida".

_Ron suspirou e imaginou o casamento onde o noivo não fosse Hammet, mas Harry. Era Harry quem deveria estar ali em cima com ela horas mais tarde, era Harry quem deveria dizer os votos, coisa que Ron sabia que ele diria com prazer. Ginny deveria estar radiante porque iria se casar com Harry, não um desconhecido trouxa. _

_Mas nada daquilo era real. _

_Ele beijou a irmã no rosto e lhe deu as costas, indo em direção à porta. _

_- Eu vou o direito de você tomar suas decisões sempre, Gin. – ele respondeu com suavidade, e quando sua mão tocou a maçaneta, ele se virou e seus olhos cruzaram com os castanhos dela. – Mas eu apenas imagino como seria se Harry estivesse aqui presenciando esse dia. _

_Nada poderia ter machucado Ginny mais. Quando seus olhos encontraram sua figura vestida de noiva mais uma vez, ela já não mais sorria. A máscara de tristeza estava estampada em sua face, e seus ombros estavam até mesmo caídos. _

_Ela desviou os olhos para os próprios pés e, quando se voltou para o espelho, viu a imagem de Harry às suas costas, com uma das mãos sobre seu ombro e a outra, sobre sua cintura. Ele sorria, daquela forma que Ginny sabia que nos últimos dias fora raro ver. _

_Suas íris centraram-se no brilho verde das íris dele, e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, repentinas e inesperadas. Quando as limpou, a imagem que sua imaginação formara havia sumido, dando espaço apenas para sua imagem com os olhos vermelhos e um vestido de noiva que ela já não o achava mais tão atraente. _

_Havia se passado muito tempo que Ginny havia deixado de pensar em Harry. Então, no Canadá conhecera Daniel e sua vida mudara. Assim como ela própria havia mudado. As palavras de Ron então foram suficientes para que ela se lembrasse da despedida, em que seus lábios haviam encontrado os dele, e a forma como ele havia ido embora, simplesmente. _

_Harry se fora... E agora, ela tinha Daniel. Daniel a amava, e ela amava Daniel também, ou pelo menos era isso que acreditava fielmente. _

_- Meu Deus, que vestido lindo! _

_Ela forçou um sorriso quando seus olhos encontraram Hermione, com os olhos brilhantes em sua direção. Caminhou na direção da cunhada enquanto ela dizia que as cabeleireiras iriam chegar em breve, mas seus pensamentos não conseguiram fugir da imagem de Harry que formara no espelho. _

* * *

Draco Malfoy acordou de mal humor. Sentia como se não tivesse conseguido pregar os olhos aquele pouco de noite que lhe restara, o que se confirmou quando se olhou no espelho do banheiro, as linhas escuras contrastando com a pele pálida. 

Que encantador, pensou irritado, lavando o rosto.

O dia estava mais quente do que a madrugada e a noite passada, mas isso não fez diferença para ele. Lembrava-se de ter tido pesadelos que envolviam suas lembranças e as de Sarah Madison, motivo pelo qual dormira tão pouco. Ora via nitidamente Lucius Malfoy em seu colo, os olhos virando em órbitas, ora via Comensais invadindo uma casa com três crianças, passando pelo inferno.

Sem paciência para se vestir impecavelmente como sempre, vestiu jeans, deixou a camisa aberta e jogou uma jaqueta por cima. Sabia que sua aparência deveria estar horrível, mas não deu à mínima. Antes de ir trabalhar, que seria daqui a três horas apenas, ele queria poder tomar um café bem quente e amargo, para poder acordar e recuperar um pouco do bom humor. Na medida de Draco Malfoy, é claro.

Abriu a porta do quarto, que era de frente para o quarto de Madison, e supôs que ela ainda estivesse dormindo, já que a porta continuava fechada.

Como se dizia aquilo? O sono dos inocentes, ele pensou com sarcasmo.

Arrastou-se até a cozinha do apartamento bocejando e esfregando os olhos que estavam com a típica ardência de quem não havia conseguido dormir o suficiente.

Entretanto, sobressaltou-se ao perceber que não estava sozinho na cozinha. Seu olhar caiu sobre Sarah, que estava enrolada em um robe com uma caneca com chá, sentada na mesa da cozinha, mas subitamente entendeu que ela não estava sozinha.

À frente dela, estava um homem que parecia mais um gigante. E olhou tão ameaçadoramente para ele como se fosse um.

Mas que diabos era aquilo, Malfoy se perguntou ainda sob o efeito do sono. Mesmo com todo aquele trabalho, ela ainda conseguira achar tempo para levar _um brutamontes__ daquele_ para a cama?

O gigante se levantou e a mão de Malfoy correu para o cós, para ter a péssima noticia de que havia deixado sua varinha em cima da cama. Ah, ótimo, pensou com sarcasmo, sentindo as íris acinzentadas do homem o fuzilarem.

- Quem diabos é você? – o homem disparou, avançando sobre ele, que não recuou e tentou fazer uma cara tão furiosa quanto a dele.

Sarah finalmente pareceu se levantar, e rapidamente se colocou a frente do homem com a mão em seu peito.

- Está tudo bem. – ela disse com suavidade para o homem. – Ele está trabalhando comigo em um caso.

Ele ainda fuzilava Malfoy com os olhos.

- Eu percebo – retrucou feroz. – O _tipo de caso_ que vocês têm trabalhado.

E apontou para a aparência desgrenhada de Malfoy, que pareceu ficar ainda mais de mal humor. Sarah pareceu ficar momentaneamente vermelha, ao percebê-lo com os cabelos loiros bagunçados, a camisa aberta e descalço. Voltou-se para o homem, que parecia apenas não avançar por causa do toque dela.

- Ele é de Ministério estrangeiro, Nathan. Mike sugeriu para que se acomodasse aqui em casa. Provavelmente acabou de acordar, assim como eu.

_Nathan. _Sua mente trabalhou imediatamente, buscando informações. Nathan Madison, ele se especulou, observando ser consumido vivo pelas íris acinzentadas furiosas do provável irmão de Sarah.

Por fim, Nathan Madison afastou-se do toque apaziguador dela, desviando pela primeira vez o olhar do homem desgrenhado na porta da cozinha de sua irmã caçula.

Malfoy olhou mal humorado para os dois, especialmente para Sarah, que lhe deu um olhar apressado de desculpas.

- Nate, esse é Draco Malfoy, da Rússia. Malfoy, esse é Nathan Madison, meu irmão.

Ele estava certo então a respeito do grandalhão, pensou zangado enquanto seu olhar era retribuído pelo homem. Quando, relutantes, apertaram as mãos, ele pensou que seus dedos poderiam ser massacrados pelo os do homem, que manteve a postura fria e o olhar critico.

A exceção de uma marca avermelhada em seu pescoço, não havia sinais de queimadura em seu rosto nem mãos. Cabelos castanhos curtos, olhos astutos. Malfoy percebeu que só havia sido cumprimentado para agradar a irmã, que os encarava com certo receio, porque caso contrario, preferia ter moído Malfoy na pancada. Por fim, afastando-se bruscamente de Malfoy, dirigiu-se a mulher.

- Ouça Sarah, preciso ir.

- Mas já? – ela parecia chateada e aliviada. – Você nem terminou o seu chá.

A expressão homicida do irmão pareceu aliviar com um sorriso para ela. Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso e disse:

- Preciso me encontrar com o Ministro, parece que ele tinha um encontro com Kingsley (5). – disse em tom de desculpas. – Dependendo dos resultados de hoje, pode ser que nos vemos hoje ainda. Obrigada pelo café da manhã.

Segurou o braço de Sarah com ternura e deu um beijo em seu rosto, onde ela retribuiu fazendo o mesmo gesto.

- Se cuide, Nate.

Nathan piscou para a irmã e assumiu seu ar frio mais uma vez, quando seu olhar cruzou com Malfoy. Ele não recuou, mas sim retribuiu o olhar. Nathan Madison jogou a capa de inverno sobre os ombros e abriu a porta do apartamento, fechando-a em seguida.

O olhar de Malfoy encontrou Sarah, que encolheu os ombros como num pedido de desculpas.

- Quer alguma coisa? Chá? Café?

Ele sabia que o tratamento hospitaleiro era apenas por causa do comportamento do irmão, mas já estava sem humor o suficiente para recebê-lo.

- Café. – respondeu mal humorado, sentando-se no local que antes fora ocupado pelo irmão de Madison. Sarah assentiu e fez um aceno com a varinha, fazendo uma chaleira se encher de água e pousar no fogão, que já havia sido acendido.

Ela se sentou a sua frente e deu um gole em seu chá. Por fim, disse:

- Desculpe pelo comportamento de meu irmão. – ela pediu baixinho, mas ele notou o pouco de ar de riso em sua voz. – Nate acha que ainda é responsável pela minha segurança.

_Ele não pensou isso enquanto se fingia de morto para salvar o próprio rabo, _Malfoy pensou imediatamente, incapaz de refrear aquele pensamento.

- Você não parece mais em idade de precisar de segurança. – retrucou simplesmente, em tom zangado.

Ela sorriu para ele. Mas fora um sorriso sincero dessa vez.

- Ele acha que sim. Apenas se controla quando Michelle percebe e coloca um basta. – ela se levantou para pegar a água quente e começara a preparar o café. – Michelle é a noiva dele. – explicou ao ver o ar de confusão nos olhos de Malfoy.

Sarah terminou de fazer o café e o colocou a frente de Malfoy, em seguida colocando o pote de açúcar ao seu lado.

Ignorando o pote, Malfoy deu um longo gole, apreciando o liquido quente e amargo descer pela garganta. Aquilo em si pareceu aliviá-lo um pouco de seu estresse graças ao sono e ao purgante do irmão dela.

- O que seu irmão faz? – perguntou apenas por perguntar. Sarah se levantou para colocar sua própria caneca vazia na pia.

- É o diretor-geral do serviço secreto americano.

Malfoy sentiu que engasgaria se estivesse tomando o café naquele exato minuto.

- Ele parece ser novo demais para ocupar um cargo de diretor. – comentou com o olhar arregalado. Diabos, o homem deveria ter sua idade!

- Nate sempre foi considerado excepcional em tudo o que fazia. – Sarah murmurou e deu de ombros. Parecia incomodada com aquela atenção que o irmão mais velho parecera receber durante sua fase de crescimento. – Acredite em mim, não é muito surpreendente dizer que atualmente ele é diretor.

_Mas ele não foi excepcional em bolar um plano para proteger seus irmãos mais novos, _Malfoy pensou com seus botões.

- E você era renegada a segundo plano na família? – perguntou com um leve tom sarcástico, indicando que continuava às cegas a respeito de sua vida. Infelizmente, ele sabia mais do que queria. E mesmo por sempre ter sido considerado uma pessoa a esconder segredos e continuar mentiras muitíssimo bem, dessa vez ele não estava se sentindo capaz de esconder sobre o dossiê de Madison por muito tempo. Não enquanto ela continuasse com aqueles dois olhos azuis sobre ele e aquele maldito robe de tecido leve sobre sua pele, fazendo-o imaginar o que ela vestia por baixo.

Sarah encolheu os ombros.

- Nunca fui um gênio.

_Mas foi você quem atacou um Comensal. Foi você quem reagiu com raiva quando eles haviam pensando que estaria subjugada facilmente. _

Malfoy terminou seu café.

- Você é a filha mais nova?

Ele soubera fazer a pergunta. A mulher ficou com a face momentaneamente balançada, como quem havia mergulhado em lembranças. Quando se levantou e caminhou até a pia, agitando a varinha e fazendo os pratos começarem a se encher de sabão, respondeu com a voz neutra:

- Eu costumava ser a filha do meio.

- Costumava?

Sarah estava de costas para Malfoy, por isso se sentiu na liberdade de fechar os olhos. As lembranças, que nunca a tinham deixado, invadiram sua mente sem permissão. Diabos, ela ainda era capaz de escutar os gritos... As risadas ao ver o sofrimento... Alec.

- Eu perdi meu irmão mais novo... Isso já faz muito tempo.

Aquela resposta fora como se ele tivesse conseguido sentir a raiva que emanava do corpo dela. Não precisava trabalhar em investigação e em detecção para perceber que ela apertava a mão contra o mármore negro da pia. A cabeça estava levemente inclinada. A raiva que ela sentia era como se fosse liquida, ele pensou.

_"Mas o que temos aqui? Um pirralho tentando dar uma de herói?"_

_"Acho que isso significa que ele gostaria__ de ser o primeiro. Que cavalheirismo!"_

- Me desculpe, não deveria ter perguntado isso.

Ela se virou. Seus olhos encontraram os acinzentados de Draco, e ela balançou a cabeça. A postura de Auror durona havia voltado, e ela estava empertigada.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu simplesmente. – Mike disse que gostaria de nos ver lá por volta das dez. Eu... Eu vou dar uma olhada nas pastas sobre Rostova enquanto isso.

Ela saiu antes que ele pudesse assentir ou dizer algo sobre o assunto. A última visão que teve dela foi o pedacinho do robe desaparecendo pela porta.

* * *

O brilho da neve contra a _bay window _fez com que Ginny franzisse o cenho e se encolhesse. Sabia que o cobertor estava enrolado abaixo da sua cintura, entre suas pernas, mas inacreditavelmente não sentia frio. Tateou o corpo a procura do cobertor, mas não conseguiu puxá-lo para cobrir o rosto, para esconder-se da claridade. Não obstante, sentia uma dor incômoda em seu pescoço, como se tivesse dormido de mau jeito. 

- Mas que diabos... – ela engrolou, com a voz pastosa de sono. Com dificuldade, abriu os olhos. A início ficou parada, tentando absorver a situação.

Em seguida compreendeu: havia dormido na sala.

Com um gemido de dor, arrastou-se no sofá para conseguir ficar sentada. Esfregando o rosto e especialmente os olhos com as mãos, ela soltou um grunhido com a boca, enquanto sentia os efeitos de uma noite de sono no sofá.

Mesmo sem os grossos cobertores, ela não sentia frio, ainda que tivesse certeza que fora de casa estaria pelo menos em uma temperatura negativa.

Feitiço, Ginny se lembrou. Logo que se mudara, lançara um feitiço na casa para que quando estivesse no verão, a casa se mantivesse agradável e no inverno, aquecida.

Com um bocejo e o corpo mole, levantou-se e olhou para a sala de estar, onde na mesinha de centro existiam duas canecas vazias.

Droga, por que estava tão difícil se lembrar das coisas? Vamos lá, Ginny. Você estava sem sono... Desceu as escadas para tomar um chocolate quente... Encontrou Harry. Então conversaram sobre coisas mundanas, como o casamento de Ron e Hermione, que seria em duas semanas, lembrando os tempos de Hogwarts... E depois o quê?

_Depois eu me ferrei no sono, _Ginny pensou esfregando o pescoço com uma das mãos, enquanto entrava na cozinha.

Ela se assustou ao perceber que Harry estava ali, em frente ao fogão. Um cheiro delicioso invadiu as narinas de Ginny e ela sentiu seu estômago dar sinal de vida.

E Harry... Oh, Deus.

Não que estivesse apenas de bermuda em sua cozinha, cozinhando, deixando seu corpo-que-levaria-qualquer-mulher-a-loucura à mostra para ela. Não, ele estava de jeans e camiseta bastante surrados, descalço e bastante atento à sua criação ao fogão. Não havia nada de sensual, nada de tentador naquela imagem.

Mas isso não deixou que ela pensasse que aquela imagem fora o suficiente para deixá-la...

Ela piscou, afastando os pensamentos da cabeça. Não, ela não pensaria nada a respeito disso ainda mais sob o efeito do sono. Ela não queria saber disso por um bom tempo, não quando existiam cicatrizes recentes.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou embasbacada para Harry, que finalmente pareceu notá-la.

- Bom dia. – ele abriu um largo sorriso para ela, fazendo Ginny se sentir desnorteada. – Já que você fez o chocolate quente ontem e colocou creme e todas aquelas frescuras, eu me senti em débito. Eu acabei deixando uma bagunça nos seus armários – explicou com expressão solene. – Mas acho que vai gostar das panquecas.

- Mas... – Ginny se sentiu completamente idiota por estar falando tão lentamente, e raciocinando também. – Você está parecendo um trouxa, ou quando mamãe nos obrigava a fazer as coisas sem magia.

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha em mescla irônico e divertido.

- É, bem... Pedir que eu usasse magia no momento acaba sendo um pouco demais, não é? E de qualquer modo, eu não vou destruir sua cozinha apenas porque não estou portando uma varinha. – ele riu. – Até parece que não se lembra que eu cresci com trouxas que me obrigavam a servir de cozinheiro e faxineiro.

- Mas... –_ Ache a porcaria do seu cérebro, Weasley! __–_Você é visita. – disse quase num tom inaudível e constrangido.

Harry lhe lançou um olhar sarcástico.

- Pode dizer obrigada mais tarde. – disse simplesmente.

Ela se sentiu incrédula e sem um pingo de hospitalidade. Harry deveria estar descansando e ela deveria estar pensando em fazer um café da manhã bom para ele, não o contrario.

Contrariada, sentou-se em uma das cadeiras da bancada da cozinha e o ficou observando.

Que diabos, ele _realmente _estava gostando do trabalho manual, ela pensou enquanto esfregava o pescoço dolorido. Por mais que ele parecesse atento as panquecas, percebeu seu gesto e comentou:

- Você se ferrou no sono logo depois que terminou o chocolate quente e se aninhou no sofá com as cobertas. – finalmente desligando o fogão, ele a encarou. – Eu tentei te levar para o seu quarto, mas acabei tomando um murro seu. – Harry abriu um sorriso matreiro.

Ginny sentiu as bochechas ficarem quentes. Há quanto tempo ela não se sentia envergonhada? Imaginou-se sendo levada para sua cama nos braços de Harry... Okay, aquilo _era _o suficiente para que ela ficasse vermelha. Ainda mais sobre a parte de tê-lo esmurrado.

- Ah, me desculpe. – murmurou, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. – Acho que o cansaço finalmente venceu. Não durmo bem há alguns dias.

Ele colocou um prato de panquecas a sua frente e sentou-se com um, pronto para encharcá-lo de melado. Mas ele havia perdido o sorriso quando disse:

- Problemas com o divórcio?

Havia algo de ríspido em sua voz, algo que não conseguira ser evidentemente escondido em sua muralha de proteção. Era a segunda vez, ela refletiu, que ele não conseguia esconder suas verdadeiras emoções, e ambas eram retratadas justamente sobre seu casamento. Ela não sabia dizer se havia alguma coisa ali, ou se aquilo se devia justamente por causa da conversa que tiveram de madrugada, sobre começarem a se abrir um para o outro.

Decidiu ser honesta.

- Daniel não queria me dar o divórcio. Ele ficava me ligando no celular e isso estava me fazendo subir pelas paredes, ainda mais pelas coisas que dizia. – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas sobre a menção do celular e Ginny explicou: - Daniel era trouxa... Mas então , sim, problemas com o divórcio foi o que mais me causou insônia.

Harry havia colocado uma quantidade generosa de panquecas na boca e mastigava lentamente, parecendo desfrutar de sua criação. Ela percebeu que estava aproveitando essa brecha da muralha de Harry para devorar todas as suas expressões faciais.

- O que aconteceu? Digo... Para você querer se divorciar do cara.

Ginny instintivamente levou as mãos ao abdômen e a mente, que havia voltado ao ritmo normal, parar em uma linha do tempo.

Não via mais Harry, apenas uma enorme cama de casal, onde uma morena de cabelos curtos e olhos cor de mel estava completamente nua, se não contasse com a patética e barata fantasia transparente de enfermeira. Ela dizia um pequeno "_Ahhh_" quando as íris inconformadas de Ginny encontraram as dela. Seu marido, o bastardo, estava nu parado na porta da suíte, com o olhar aterrorizado a imagem dela.

A esposa patética, Ginny pensou amarga. A mulher com um corpo perfeito o esperando, e Ginny com uma barriga saliente o bastante para sete meses, com sua mala de viagem e os cabelos ruivos desarrumados.

- Digamos que ele preferia as morenas. – Ginny disse com um tom mais amargo do que pretendia, porque deixava claro o quanto se sentia vulnerável com aquele assunto. Harry franziu o cenho em sua direção, e ela percebeu que ele havia pegado o tom de sua voz. – E eu tinha uma imagem completamente diferente dele, até acontecer esse acidente e eu perceber que na verdade ele não passava de um bastardo.

Mais para não continua falando, ela começou a comer suas panquecas, que descobriu estarem terrivelmente deliciosas. Harry havia parado de comer, com o olhar fixo nela.

- Há quanto tempo foi isso? – perguntou com a voz suave.

- Mais ou menos uns oito, nove meses atrás.

Harry balançou a cabeça. Havia algo em seus olhos que Ginny percebeu que ele também estaria viajando em suas lembranças. Ela gostaria de saber o que eram as tais. Mais uma vez ela havia pegado uma reação dele: dor. Qual fosse sua lembrança, ela pode sentir dor em seus olhos.

Mas diferentemente dela, ele não disse nada sobre seu passado. Pareceu tomar a mesma ação de Ginny, comendo suas panquecas – ou o que restava delas – em silêncio.

Era a vez de ele abrir suas lembranças, Ginny pensou.

- Parece que se lembrou de alguma coisa.

Harry ergueu os olhos do prato, e Ginny não conseguiu decifrar o brilho em seus olhos. Ele parecia estar avaliando o que iria dizer. Por fim, encolheu os ombros.

- O mundo é bastante complexo. – ele respondeu simplesmente, com a voz lenta. – Apenas isso. Enquanto de um lado do mundo pessoas estão pranteando a morte de um ente querido, do outro lado há uma família que está abrindo os braços para receber um novo membro. Situações assim às vezes mostram que, por mais que a gente lute para controlar o que acontece ao nosso redor, parece impossível.

Ele se levantou com o prato vazio e se dirigiu a pia. Ginny o interrompeu e fez um aceno com a varinha, impedindo-o de lavar a louça. O prato voou de suas mãos e foi para a pia, onde começou a se encher de sabão e um esfregão ia de encontro ao prato. Percebendo o porquê da atitude de Ginny, Harry se virou e, parecendo vencido, sentou-se e disse:

- Oito meses atrás eu estava atrás de um rastro de... Ahnm... Fragmentos da alma de Voldemort.

- Horcruxes. – Ginny disse calmamente e Harry arregalou os olhos. Ela encolheu os ombros. – Escutei o termo uma vez em uma conversa de você com meu irmão e Hermione, e ela ficou nervosa com sua fuga e me contou. Acabei pesquisando mais a fundo o que era mais tarde na Academia.

Ele ficou levemente surpreso, antes de pigarrear e continuar:

- Voldemort na época havia tentado invadir minha mente e plantar uma imagem falsa, para tentar me pegar. Ele se achou muito esperto ao descobrir coisas que eu pensava ter deixado muito bem escondidas – retrucou com o tom azedo e seco – Quando capturei seu melhor Comensal, ele me contou sob o efeito do _Veritaserum, _não que o plano tivesse dado certo. – ele encolheu os ombros. – Eu sabia que não poderia ser real, porque eu havia tomado precauções.

Ela não percebeu que havia se inclinado um pouco sobre a mesa. Harry estava lhe revelando um momento em seu passado solitário, e a sensação de importância sobre aquilo caiu sobre Ginny. Deus sabe quantas coisas ela havia pensado durante esse tempo, sobre o que poderia ter acontecido com ele e o quanto ele poderia ter sofrido. Imaginar a figura de Harry caminhando solitária pareceu fazer algo pesar com força em seu peito.

- O que era essa imagem? – ela sussurrou.

Ginny sentiu um arrepio percorrer por sua espinha ao perceber o brilho gelado e desprendido que Harry tinha ao falar sobre aquela lembrança.

- Eles haviam supostamente capturado um dos Weasley e torturado o mesmo. – ele desviou seus olhos dos dela e olhou para as próprias mãos. – Deixaram como se estivesse à beira da morte.

Ela pôde então entender porque vira dor em seus olhos antes; estava as vendo mais uma vez nas íris verdes dele. Ginny sabia que Harry tinha os Weasley como se fosse sua própria família, uma vez que todos o haviam acolhido como mais um irmão, e Molly e Arthur, como um filho.

- Você disse que tomou precauções...

Ele inspirou fundo antes de continuar.

- A mesma proteção que Dumbledore, ou quase parecida, lançou ao redor da casa dos Dursley para que nenhum seguidor de Voldemort ou o próprio pudesse chegar perto de mim. Foi o que fiz, mas havia mudanças, claro. O feitiço não estava exatamente sobre a casa, mas sobre cada um... E continuaria, pelo menos enquanto eu continuasse vivo. De qualquer modo, mesmo antes de Voldemort ter essa brilhante idéia de plantar uma imagem falsa, os Comensais viviam jogando blefes a respeito dos Weasley. – Harry soltou a respiração pela boca, parecendo cansado. – Mesmo sabendo que seria impossível, eu acabava me preocupando e indo atrás apenas para ver se estava tudo bem.

Aquilo caiu sobre Ginny com uma força surpreendente. Imaginou o quanto ele correra atrás para vencer Voldemort, o quanto ele poderia ter visto e sofrido... E mesmo assim, nunca havia se esquecido de sua família postiça. Imaginou-o sozinho, há metros de distância, observando cada membro de sua família, certificando-se de que estavam todos bem.

Em seguida, lembrou-se das sensações que tinha na Academia, que era como se alguém estivesse a encarando. Lembrava-se de ter comentado aquilo com Sarah e mais uma garota, e ambas haviam dito que aquilo era apenas uma sensação de paranóia por causa da Guerra.

Será que era mesmo?

- Nos últimos três anos acabou se tornando impossível checar isso com a mesma facilidade que tinha. – Harry coçou o queixo. – Mas os Comensais estavam tão enlouquecidos, e Voldemort o dobro, que eu sabia que não iriam ter tempo de ir atrás de nenhum de vocês.

O silêncio bateu sobre os dois. Ginny ficou refletindo sobre as palavras de Harry, seu peito apertado. Sentiu-se mesquinha e egoísta ao se lembrar da discussão que tivera com ele. Ela priorizara tanto sua própria dor, jogando palavras rudes bem na frente dele, mas havia se esquecido o quanto ele também sofrera. Isso porque ela sabia que não tinha um terço da verdade de tudo o que ele havia passado, e talvez nunca tivesse. Ninguém gostava de lembrar e compartilhar cicatrizes de Guerra.

Já eram quase dez horas. Ginny olhou para o relógio pendurado ao lado da geladeira, mas isso não parecia ter tanta importância quanto o que ele havia falado. Ela percebeu, que por mais que ele mostrasse a fachada de alguém frio e calculista apenas, o Harry que ela conhecia nunca havia se perdido... Apenas _era ela _quem não o conhecia perfeitamente bem.

- Você sabia que eu estava no Canadá, então? – ela sussurrou para ele, que fechou os olhos e assentiu. Ele parecera surpreso quando ela havia contado que estudara lá, mas agora não se sentia tão certa de que ele não soubesse.

- Sim, eu sabia.

- Então eles já tentaram me usar como isca... Um blefe.

Mais uma vez, o brilho desprendido nas íris verdes. Ela achou que ele queria responder algo, mas se controlou e disse apenas:

- Já, já usaram você como blefe.

Dessa vez era Harry quem parecera perceber o horário. Achando que aquilo era uma desculpa o suficiente para finalizar a conversa, disse a Ginny que iria se trocar e sugeriu para que ela fizesse o mesmo.

Quando estava à porta da cozinha, Ginny o chamou mais uma vez. Estava terrivelmente quieta.

- O que?

- Você disse que haviam colocado uma imagem na sua cabeça sobre ter pego um dos Weasley. – ela ergueu o rosto e o encarou nos olhos, mas não de uma forma desafiadora. – Quem era, Harry?

O pedido saíra quase como um sussurro dolorido. Harry pareceu engolir em seco, e ficou em silêncio durante vários segundos, que pareceram ser décadas para ela. Por fim, Harry expirou profundamente e respondeu, com a voz suave:

- Era você, Ginny.

* * *

Michael Stuart estava uma pilha de nervos quando Sarah entrou em sua sala. 

Ela sabia que ser diretor do _DICAT _não deveria ser menos do que isso, afinal ela podia ver as mesmas marcas de fúria no rosto de seu irmão há mais tempo, mesmo que a agência que ele trabalhasse não fosse o mesmo que o dela. O grupo de Aurores de Elite aos quais vários países já haviam aderido estava apenas em papel no momento, algo que provavelmente estava sendo discutido entre os Ministros enquanto o dos Estados Unidos estava em Londres, no Ministério da Magia.

E é óbvio que iria demorar a ter alguma expansão, uma vez que o Departamento de Aurores deles eram tão fortes quanto o do Canadá, e o Serviço Secreto apenas perdia para a Rússia.

De qualquer modo, Sarah sabia o quanto aquele trabalho poderia ser estressante. Quando o Departamento de Aurores não poderia dar suporte a investigações perigosas ou quando outros países solicitavam ajuda, era o _DICAT _quem entrava em ação; conseqüentemente, era a genialidade de Mike que estava atrás de tudo.

Mas nunca o havia visto tão nervoso. Não fazia nem dez minutos que ela e Malfoy haviam chegado e ele já havia a chamado em sua sala. Pode escutar dois Aurores, que tomavam café no refeitório e a comiam com os olhos, sussurrarem a respeito. Imaginou o que eles estavam dizendo: _"Madison vai ter sua cabeça cortada.", _ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

- Feche a porta, Sarah.

Ela o obedeceu e ficou em pé até que ele desse permissão para que ela se sentasse. Essa era a culpa de ter um pai como um soldado desde sua infância, ela pensou enquanto se sentava. Ela se comportava exatamente como ele. Mesmo que tratasse Mike como um igual – algo que não deveria, uma vez que ele realmente era seu superior. -, em certos momentos ela não conseguia evitar sua educação exagerada.

_Servir e proteger_, Sarah pensou e segurou a vontade de fazer uma careta. Ela deveria ter desistido de ser bruxa e ter entrado no exército.

Michael se sentou a sua frente e passou a mão pelos cabelos, deixando evidente a entrada em cada lado de suas têmporas. Calvície precoce, ela especulou.

-Você se lembra de quando especulamos sobre Rostova?

Sarah se empertigou em sua cadeira, aprumando o corpo. Ela ergueu o queixo e procurou em sua memória as conversas que tivera com Mike a respeito do Ministério Russo e Nicholas Rostova.

- Hermione havia sugerido para que reforçasse a proteção na barreira britânica. – ela começou, franzindo o cenho. – Conversamos sobre a vinda de Draco Malfoy, onde você me deu seu dossiê e-.

- E conversamos sobre Nikolaievich estar apenas usando o assassino para poder sondar o Ministério britânico. – Mike assentiu como se enfatizasse o que dizia.

- Sim. Mas estive pensando a esse respeito e... – ela balançou a cabeça. – Simplesmente não faz sentido. Estaríamos supondo então que Nikolaievich estaria tramando de derrubar o Ministério. Além de que os assassinatos na Rússia e o padrão dos mesmos se encaixam com o estilo de Rostova. É um caso antigo, que passou na mão de pequenos Departamentos na Rússia.

- Você está certa. Foi algo que vim pensando ultimamente, também. Nikolaievich é um homem honrado além da conta. Mas de qualquer modo, ele não estava mentindo.

Aquilo chamou a atenção de Sarah. Seus olhos perscrutaram os castanhos do chefe, como que tentasse descobrir antecipadamente a informação, que ela tinha quase certeza que seria uma bomba sobre suas cabeças.

- Senhor...?

Mike suspirou.

- Encontramos um corpo hoje de manhã. Há o padrão de Rostova.

Sarah sentiu suas entranhas congelarem ao escutar aquelas palavras sendo proferidas da boca do chefe.

O demônio estava à solta; e estava mais próximo do que eles puderam imaginar.

**_Continua... _**

* * *

(5) Ministro americano, no caso. Só coloquei essa nota porque achei que não havia explicado muito bem :P E sim, fiz Kingsley como Ministro da Magia, assim como no livro.

* * *

**Notas: **Bom, as aulas começaram, para quem quer saber. O suficiente para que eu já tenha ficado apavorada. HAHA. Vocês deveriam ver, eles fazem tratamento de choque, credo.

Brincadeiras (com um fundo enorme de verdade) à parte, aqui está mais um capitulo, que eu havia escrito há alguns dias mas não consegui postar por culpa da NET ser uma bosta e ter nos deixado uma semana sem internet. Espero que tenham gostado.

Não, eu não tenho previsão para novos capitulos. É provavel que saia alguns esse ano, mas nada é certeza. Eu vou passar o dia no colégio esse ano e vou surtar :D

Como tá bem tarde, hoje eu não vou comentar os comentários, mas saibam que eu li todos e fico realmente feliz e emocionada com o carinho que vocês tem. Isso me ajuda MUITO, fato. MUUUUUITO. Porque a gente acaba criando aquele vinculo... Isso é especial demais para mim.

Espero que vocês tenham uma semana ótima!

Obrigada por tudo,

Tamara.


	14. Capítulo Treze

_**Capitulo Treze**_

_I believe that there's hope_

_buried__ beneath it all_

_and__ hiding beneath it all and_

_growing__ beneath it all._

_**(Paramore – Let the Flames Begin) **_

_Ele não fazia idéia de como havia conseguido aparatar tamanha era a __situação que se encontrava. _

_Logo que havia conseguido aparatar em frente ao Ministério da Magia da Rússia, seus joelhos cederam ao peso de seu corpo e ele caiu, os braços envolvendo o próprio corpo. Sua face estava manchada de suor e sangue. _

_Draco Malfoy, que fora obrigado por Nikolaievich ficar do lado de fora do Ministério para esperar por Harry Potter, arregalou os olhos ao ver o homem que desgostava cair no chão completamente desamparado. Nunca tinha visto Harry tão destruído. _

_- Ah, mas que diabos... _

_Ele correu em direção a ele ao mesmo tempo em que conjurava um Patrono para pedir ajuda a seu chefe. Ajoelhou-se em frente ao homem. _

_- Potter? Potter! Mas que merda... _

_Ele viu O Eleito cuspir sangue, __ao mesmo tempo em que__ sua mão apertava o peito. Draco Malfoy viu a parte de trás da camiseta de Potter ensopada de sangue. _

_- O que diabos __aconteceu__ com você, sua toupeira! – Harry tossiu e arfou antes que conseguisse responder, com a voz rouca e fraca:_

_- Espanha... Voldemort... Espanha... _

_Nikolaievich chegou com um grupo de homens e mulheres, vestidos com capas brancas. Eles foram rápidos em conjurar uma maca e colocarem Harry na mesma e, com um aceno de varinha, ergueram-na. Nikolaievich encarou Malfoy friamente. _

_- O que aconteceu? _

_- Eu não sei, ele disse "Espanha" e "Voldemort". _

_Demorou quase quatro horas para que os Curandeiros finalmente saíssem da sala em que haviam colocado Harry, todos parecendo incrivelmente cansados. _

_- Como ele está? – perguntou o chefe do Departamento Russo, com sua voz trovejante. _

_- Agora está bem. – respondeu uma mulher com cabelos curtos e olhos que pareciam marfim. _

_- O que aconteceu? _

_- Recebeu repetidas maldições, mas não foram Maldições Imperdoáveis. Foram magias antigas, do tipo que chega a afetar até mesmo o executor. _

_- Mas que diabos... – Malfoy resmungou a mesma frase pela enésima vez, realmente furioso, indo em direção a sala e abrindo a porta, mesmo sob os protestos da Curandeira. _

_Harry Potter estava deitado em um leito, os olhos abertos. Malfoy avançou sobre ele. _

_- E depois você vem dizendo a Nikolaievich que melhorou seu desempenho por todos esses anos! _

_Harry o fitou friamente, antes de responder: _

_- Não estava mentindo, você sabe. _

_- Aos diabos com isso! Como você foi atingido então? Como você deixou que Voldemort o atacasse? _

_Harry desviou o olhar de Malfoy, abaixando-o para suas mãos. Manteve-se um longo tempo em silêncio, antes de responder: _

_- Ginny. _

_- O quê? – Malfoy berrou. _

_- Ginny. __Voldemort __iria __matar__ Ginny._

_- Você está me dizendo que deixou ser visto por Voldemort para salvar o seu amorzinho? – a raiva de Malfoy era quase que palpável. – Você ficou ausente por quase dois anos das vistas do bruxo e agora por causa da "querida Ginny Weasley" resolveu aparecer e estragar tudo o que bolou por tanto tempo? _

_Harry o encarou pela primeira vez friamente. Malfoy engoliu em seco com o olhar suicida que ele lhe lançou._

_- O que você esperava que eu fizesse? Deixasse Voldemort matá-la? – perguntou com a voz suave, mas Malfoy o conhecia muito bem. Mesmo assim, procurou não se abalar. _

_- Bem, estamos em Guerra. Espera-se que as pessoas morram, e que as vivas não desviem seus planos originais! _

_Harry agora parecia realmente nervoso._

_- Prefiro morrer por Ginny a assisti-la sendo morta e não fazer nada. _

_Malfoy pareceu entender o sentido daquelas palavras. Seus lábios entreabriram-se, e ele pareceu falar alguma coisa, mas Nikolaievich invadiu o quarto. _

_- Conte detalhes do que aconteceu, Potter. _

_Harry sentou-se na cama, ficando de costas para Malfoy, que viu as várias cicatrizes que aquele seu ato de salvar Ginny lhe renderam nas costas. Cicatrizes de cortes que provavam que ele poderia estar morto se não tivesse sido atendido logo. Ao mesmo tempo, Nikolaievich viu o corte profundo em seu peito, que a poção que os Curandeiros lhe deram ainda estava cicatrizando. __Magia Negra realmente antiga e perigosa, o chefe russo pensou._

_Harry inspirou pesadamente, antes de começar a contar sua história. _

_

* * *

_

A luz banhou a enorme cama aos poucos.

Hermione Granger abriu com olhos com vagar e, como uma gata, espreguiçou-se na cama e soltou um pequeno gemido de satisfação diante da boa noite que tivera.

Virando-se para o lado e deixando as madeixas revoltas de seu cabelo castanho caírem em seu rosto, ela ficou estudando a figura dormindo pesadamente ao seu lado. Os cabelos ruivos desgrenhados caiam em sua testa e os lábios entreabertos davam uma sensação de um garoto, não um homem. Durante a noite, Ron havia empurrado o cobertor, que agora estava enrolado ao redor de sua cintura, deixando à mostra o corpo que ganhara graças ao treino pesado como goleiro.

Deixando-se sorrir abertamente, Hermione aproximou-se de Ron e deslizou o dedo suavemente sobre os lábios do noivo. Em seguida, com o olhar cheio de carinho e amor, ela começou a acariciar sua bochecha e deslizou a ponta dos dedos para seu pescoço, logo após seus ombros... Seu peito...

Ron soltou um grunhido baixo, e murmurou com a voz rouca:

- Desse jeito você me mata, mulher.

Hermione sorriu e juntou-se a Ron, que imediatamente envolveu um de seus braços sobre a cintura dela, deslizando a mão pelas suas costas nuas. Ela beijou seu pescoço lentamente, antes que seus lábios se colocassem sobre os dele, que retribuiu já mais acordado.

- Bom dia. – ela sussurrou para ele, quando se ajeitou de modo que ficasse deitada com os rostos estupidamente próximos, devorando cada detalhe da fisionomia de Ron. Ah, ela nunca se cansaria de observar suas feições.

Ron apertou sua cintura com carinho e em seguida afastou o cabelo da noiva de seu rosto, deixando o pescoço descoberto.

- Ele já começou ótimo. – ele murmurou, tendo sua vez agora de beijar o pescoço de Hermione. Apenas o cheiro que ela exalava era o suficiente para deixá-lo calmo e de muito bom humor. _Muito _bom humor. Afastou-se dela por um breve momento, apenas para olhar para o relógio no criado-mudo. – Tirando o fato de que são nove horas da manhã, e hoje eu nem tenho treino.

Ela riu com o tom aborrecido do noivo. Ron não era o tipo de pessoa que acordaria antes das duas da tarde em dias que não tinha treino.

- Desculpe. – sussurrou com a voz melodiosa, deslizando a mão pelos cabelos de Ron. – Mas _eu _trabalho hoje. Apenas não consegui ficar observando você dormir...

- Bom, não vamos desperdiçar nenhum momento raro juntos que nós temos.

Ron a agarrou e rolou com ela pela cama. Hermione riu com a situação, mas antes que se desse conta ele já estava todo empolgado, e ela já estava começando a se render.

Afastou-se abruptadamente.

- Não temos tempo para isso agora. – ela balançou a cabeça para enfatizar o que dizia. – Trabalho daqui uma hora e -.

- Uma hora é suficiente. Qual é Hermione, chegar uma vez na vida atrasada não arranca pedaço.

Ele tentou puxá-la mais uma vez, mas ela se afastou novamente, com uma careta indignada.

- Ron! Como eu vou esperar que meu Departamento obedeça às regras quando nem sua chefe respeita?

Ele girou os olhos, mas não avançou sobre ela mais uma vez.

- Você se exige demais, pelo amor de Deus.

Hermione suspirou, e espalmou uma das mãos sobre o peito de Ron, fazendo pequenos círculos com a ponta dos dedos.

- Eu prometo que vou recompensá-lo quando voltar. – sussurrou em seu ouvido, antes de mordiscá-lo. – O que me diz? Vou chegar cedo o suficiente para podermos aproveitar o dia antes do ensaio do casamento.

Ron direcionou os olhos azuis para a noiva e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Com a cara de dó que ela fazia, ele suspirou, a abraçou e murmurou:

- Gostaria de saber como você consegue tudo o que quer de mim.

Hermione girou os olhos, não conseguindo evitar o comentário sarcástico:

- Como se eu estivesse pedindo algo horrivelmente difícil para você.

Dando-lhe um beijo rápido, levantou-se e foi até o banheiro tomar banho. Sorriu ao ver os olhos dele seguirem seus passos, perscrutando seu corpo nu.

Quando ligou o registro e soltou um suspiro ao sentir a água quente cair sobre seu corpo, sentiu duas mãos envolvendo sua barriga e lábios pousarem em seu pescoço, mordiscando-o. Arrepios percorreram pelo corpo de Hermione, e ela soltou uma risada nervosa:

- Não era esse o trato.

- Não estou fazendo nada. – ele se justificou, as mãos passeando pelo corpo dela. Hermione ofegou quando ele começou a fazer pequenas massagens em pontos estratégicos, que ele conhecia tão bem que era o suficiente para que ela perdesse o controle. – Estou apenas tomando banho.

Ele havia dito aquilo, mas daquela vez fora ele quem vencera a batalha, e Hermione chegara atrasada.

* * *

Os gritos pareciam que ainda permaneciam no aposento.

Sarah Madison contornou o perímetro do armazém trouxa abandonado com a cabeça estranhamente vazia. As íris azuis perscrutaram tudo a sua volta, à procura de algo que o assassino poderia ter deixado como pista, algo que pudesse levá-los a identidade do mesmo, mas fora tudo ações inúteis. Talvez, até mesmo esperando que o maluco pulasse sobre sua cabeça.

Era como Malfoy havia dito: Rostova era perfeito. O assassino perfeito.

Entrando no armazém mais uma vez, caminhou por alguns minutos antes que entrasse em uma sala, onde metade de uma das paredes havia desabado; vegetação já havia reivindicado seu espaço.

No centro da sala, um pequeno grupo de homens se reuniam ao redor de algo que parecia lhes atrair a atenção. Todos usavam as mesmas longas capas, na cor vinho, todos conservavam o mesmo ar inconformado em suas faces.

Ela se colocou ao lado de Ginny, que encarava o corpo com um brilho frio no olhar. Sarah ainda se recusava a encarar o corpo da garota.

- Identidade confirmada. – David Connor respondeu com a voz baixa. – Catherine Eden, dezesseis anos. Sexto ano em Hogwarts. Havia regressado para visitar o pai que havia acabado de sofrer uma cirurgia.

- Já começou a olhar pelos pais? – Ginny perguntou, sem retirar os olhos do corpo de Catherine.

- Mandei alguém do Departamento de Granger. Você sabe, eles são bons em pegar mentiras.

- Hermione também disse que iria para a casa dos Eden em alguns minutos. – respondeu Mike, que mandava um Patrono como mensagem atrás do outro. O olhar do Auror se dirigiu para Malfoy. – Resta alguma duvida de que possa _não_ ser Rostova?

Draco Malfoy balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- É o padrão dele, definitivamente.

Pela primeira vez, os olhos de Sarah pararam no cadáver. Sentiu o sangue pulsar mais forte em suas veias, e a raiva inundar seu corpo de modo como se fosse lava.

O corpo de Catherine Eden já estava flácido, o abdômen descoberto inchado de gases. Aquilo dizia que não era uma morte recente, uma vez que já não se existia mais o _rigor mortis._ A máscara de morte repousava no cadáver jovem, mas já existiam alguns buracos em sua bochecha e perto dos seios, insinuando que ela já começara a ser um banquete para ratos.

Sarah fechou um dos punhos, absorvendo todos os detalhes grotescos daquela cena. O cadáver estava rodeado por velas já gastas e apagadas, cera derretida aos seus lados. Nos pontos norte, sul, leste e oeste, o chão fora desenhado toscamente e com imagens grotescas. Ela sabia que aquilo fora desenhado com sangue.

Mas aquilo não chegava sequer a ser a ser a pior parte daquela cena infernal. Os olhos de Catherine estavam abertos e arregalados, mas já não se existia brilho algum, apenas um fundo cinza. Veias ficavam nítidas graças à pele agora amarelada e rachada, e ela fora completamente despida.

Qual fora o tamanho da humilhação que aquela garota passara? Imaginou a garota aterrorizada pela figura de Rostova, subjugada. Dominada.

Braços e pernas estavam abertos, fazendo-a formar uma imagem de estrela, num humor perverso. Em seguida, o que a viu a chocou.

Ginny seguiu a expressão de Sarah e assentiu para a parceira.

- Ela foi pregada.

Grossos ferros prendiam seus pulsos, onde grandes camadas de sangue agora seco cobriam o lugar destruído.

Neville era o único próximo o suficiente do corpo. Tocava-o, recolhia amostras que julgava ser importantes. Sarah sentiu como se aquilo fosse mais uma humilhação ao corpo de Catherine.

- A julgar pelo comportamento do cadáver, suponho que esteja morta há pelo menos quarenta e oito horas. – ele disse aos cinco Aurores presentes, finalmente saindo da posição de cócoras e estalando os dedos protegidos sob as luvas de látex. – Há sinais de magia. Magia negra. – ele ressaltou. – Mas a garota não foi morta pela mesma Magia.

- Ela foi morta pelo _o quê_, exatamente? – perguntou Connor com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Além do sangramento contínuo dos pulsos? – Houve um tom irritado e desdenhoso na voz de Malfoy ao responder. – Provavelmente há um corte de pelo menos quinze centímetros atrás, vê? – ele apontou para a poça escura de sangue sob a garota. – É o estilo de Rostova.

Neville assentiu.

- Sim, é verdade. – ele olhou para Michael, que havia despachado o ultimo Patrono, para Nikolaievich. – Você já chamou o resto da equipe da perícia?

Michael assentiu, evitando olhar para a garota.

- Eu não imaginava que isso iria acontecer... Possibilidade remota...

Sarah desviou os olhos do corpo e fechou os mesmos, deixando que aquele acontecimento entrasse em sua vida, revirasse suas emoções.

Aquela garota era nova demais e inexperiente demais para se defender de um assassino completamente qualificado, Sarah pensou com dor em seu peito por causa da estranha familiaridade que sentiu. Assassinos, ladrões e Comensais, todos se enquadravam em um aspecto de vida de homens que abusavam e destruíam vidas de pessoas com menos chances de sobrevivência em suas mãos.

Deixou que a morte de Catherine Eden penetrasse em suas entranhas, e tornou-se a defensora daquela garota que não tivera a chance de se defender. Catherine exigiria vingança e justiça através dela, Sarah pensou, escondendo os punhos fechados dentro da capa. Por um momento fugaz, os olhos azuis dela encontraram os cinzentos de Draco Malfoy. Ele conseguiu ver a raiva que ela sentia com aquela situação.

- Sarah. – Ginny a chamou baixinho. De todo o grupo, Ginny era a única que estava mais silenciosa. Como Harry estava com Hermione na casa dos Eden em busca de informações, Ginny sentia mais liberdade para dar toda atenção à cena do crime.

A Auror olhou para a parceira, completamente oposta à postura fria e calculista de Ginny. Era isso que as faziam serem tão boas como parceiras. Sarah era passional, entrava de cabeça em todas as missões, a raiva escorrendo liquida pelo seu corpo. Ginny era fria e profissional, analisando os pequenos detalhes que eventualmente Sarah poderia considerá-los de pouca importância.

- Você reparou na forma como as velas estão posicionadas?

Sarah olhou para o corpo e para as velas, e disse lentamente:

- Uma circunferência.

Ginny assentiu.

- Não acha um pouco funesto e macabro demais? Ela já havia sido pregada e torturada, para que fazer isso entre velas?

Sarah ergueu os olhos para a amiga.

- Você está querendo dizer que isso não é apenas um assassinato?

Draco Malfoy também dirigiu sua atenção para a ruiva, aproximando-se de Sarah.

- Não posso dizer que nosso assassino não sente prazer no assassinato...

- Mas você acha que isso também pode ser um ritual. – Malfoy completou seu pensamento, com a voz séria e o cenho franzido. – Mas que ritual é esse, Weasley? Qual é o padrão?

Ginny estudou o corpo mais uma vez, não se abalando pela figura do cadáver de dezesseis anos. Por fim, balançou a cabeça, parecendo aborrecida:

- Eu não faço idéia.

- A circunferência não está completa. – Sarah analisou com a voz baixa.

- O que disse? – Malfoy se voltou para ela, ainda com o cenho franzido.

Sarah apontou para as velas.

- São quatorze velas, mas elas são distribuídas em uma seqüência até o ponto próximo à cabeça de Catherine. Ali, é como se faltasse alguma vela. – Sarah empertigou-se, assim como Ginny.

- É verdade. – Ginny franziu o cenho quando pareceu notar mais alguma coisa. - E uma delas é como se fosse a mais nova do grupo.

- O que quer dizer? – Sarah voltou-se para ela.

Ginny apontou para a vela que parecia ser a maior e a menos usada do grupo das quatorze velas; estava no centro exato na direção da cabeça do cadáver.

Malfoy ficou anormalmente quieto. Passou a mão pelos cabelos louros e soltou um suspiro.

- As velas simbolizam as vitimas.

Tanto Ginny como Sarah voltaram-se surpresas para ele.

- Isso não constava no relatório que Nikolaievich nos enviou. – Sarah retrucou com o tom de voz endurecido. Malfoy pode perceber a raiva de Sarah quase que palpável.

Balançou a cabeça.

- Eu acabei de pensar nessa possibilidade, Madison. Não cheguei a pegar o caso Rostova desde o inicio, mas desde que o peguei, com o aumento do numero de vitimas, existe o aumento do numero de velas.

A equipe de pericia havia chegado. Ginny, Draco, Sarah e Connor dirigiram-se para fora do armazém enquanto escutavam os flashs das fotos sendo tiradas e o imaginavam os peritos recolhendo amostras que poderiam ser completamente insignificantes; coisas que Neville poderia não ter percebido.

- A pergunta que poderia ser feita é: se isso for um ritual, _quantas velas mais ainda se necessitam? _

* * *

- Um ritual? – Hermione perguntou com as sobrancelhas erguidas, enquanto olhava para as fotos que haviam sido tiradas. O cachecol rosa que combinava com a capa de inverno branca que usava estava sobre a poltrona confortável de couro, que balançava de um lado para o outro enquanto Hermione girava sobre a poltrona. Ginny, que apoiava o queixo sobre o braço, com os cotovelos sobre a mesa da amiga e cunhada, assentiu.

- O que você acha?

A morena mordeu o lábio inferior e franziu o cenho, enquanto passava as fotos para analisar a situação.

- Bem... Não acho que seja improvável. De fato, essa é a primeira impressão que tenho. – ela admitiu com a voz baixa. – Assim como a suposição de Malfoy sobre o numero de vitimas, faz sentido isso também.

- Você tem idéia de qual possa ser? – Ginny se acostumara com o fato de Hermione sempre ter a incerteza que se mostrava correta, mas decepcionou-se dessa vez quando a vira negar com a cabeça.

- Não. Nunca ouvi ou li sobre ritual com características como esse. – ela colocou as fotos sobre a escrivaninha e soltou um suspiro. – Céus, era apenas uma menina.

Ginny assentiu.

- Conseguiu alguma coisa com a família Eden?

Hermione negou.

- Nada de que valha para a investigação. Era uma boa filha, tinha vindo visitar o pai que sofrera uma cirurgia sábado passado. Desapareceu há três dias.

Ginny arregalou os olhos com aquela informação.

- Ela está desaparecida há três dias e não deram queixa?

- Ah, eles deram, mas caiu nas mãos do Departamento de Aurores antigo.

Ginny grunhiu.

- Ah, maldição. E existe alguma possibilidade de que os pais sejam os culpados?

Hermione negou mais uma vez.

- Estavam realmente abalados. A mãe faleceu há alguns anos, vítima de um ataque cardíaco. Mas a madrasta de Catherine a tinha como uma filha. Deu para perceber isso hoje.

- Ela estava com alguém quando desapareceu?Qual foi a ultima conversa entre ela e os pais?

- De acordo com os pais, ela iria visitar a tia já que todos os amigos estavam em Hogwarts. A última conversa foi quando ela se despediu da família e foi para a casa da tia via Flu. Quem sabe mais os detalhes é Harry.

Aquilo fora a informação mais surpreendente da conversa até agora. Ginny arregalou os olhos para Hermione e perguntou embasbacada:

- Você deixou que Harry os interrogasse?

- Por que não o deixaria? Até onde eu sei, só lhe falta magia... E sinceramente, nunca imaginei que ele fosse tão bom. Ele saberia exatamente como interrogar uma pessoa e fazê-la contar toda a verdade sem usar _Veritaserum. _Foi por isso que quis ir comigo interrogar a família. – ela explicou, parecendo sinceramente impressionada. – Harry tem se sentido um pouco impotente com toda essa situação, mas é orgulhoso demais para lhe dizer.

Ginny ficou em silêncio, até que Hermione comentou com suavidade:

- Parece que os rumores sobre ele então eram verdades, não é?

- É. – ela assentiu. – É de surpreender, não é? Ele não conseguia nem fazer uma poção ridiculamente simples sozinho.

- Não vamos lhe tirar todo o crédito. – Hermione encolheu os ombros. – Foi ele quem salvou a Pedra Filosofal, ou derrotou um basilisco sozinho, mas mesmo assim... Ele está mais forte. Antigamente ele nunca conseguiria interrogar alguém em longas horas sem perder a paciência e deixar expressar alguma reação furiosa.

Ginny mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Falando em Harry... Onde ele está agora?

- Há meia hora estava na sala de Mike passando informações sobre Comensais ainda soltos que podem ser perigosos. – ela baixou os olhos para analisar as fotos mais uma vez e comentou com a voz lenta: - Mike ficou realmente revoltado com o fato de Rostova estar aqui... Parece que vai começar a pegar pesado com todos os Departamentos. Acha inadmissível acontecer um assassinato desses aqui no Reino Unido, com ele sobre o controle de um programa que faria o país ser completamente seguro.

Ginny suspirou.

- E eu pensando que com o fim da Guerra meu Departamento poderia ter direito a um descanso.

A cunhada riu com gosto daquela frase.

- Seu Departamento é um dos mais agitados daqui, o dia que existir algum tipo de folga coletiva vai ser uma espécie de aviso sobre o apocalipse. – ela sorriu. – Vocês só perdem para a Área de Homicídios.

- Que por acaso é interligado com o nosso por causa da cooperação entre agencias sobre Homicídios Internacionais. – Ginny balançou a cabeça e soltou um bufo. – Mas Harry pode estar conversando com Mike ainda?

- Não sei. Acho que tinha escutado alguma coisa sobre ele ter ido à sala de treinamento.

Ginny se levantou e espreguiçou-se.

- Mike vai colocar inúmeras pessoas na investigação de Rostova agora, não é mesmo? – Hermione perguntou.

- Com toda a certeza. É claro que quem vai liderar a investigação é Sarah e Malfoy, uma vez que era o caso deles. Mas obviamente eu e você já estamos dentro.

_E Harry, _Hermione pensou ao ver Ginny se retirar de seu escritório. Poderia não atuar em campo, mas naquele dia Hermione havia percebido que Harry não iria esperar recuperar sua magia para que entrasse em ação, e com o humor de Mike, Hermione duvidava que seu chefe também esperaria. Precisaria de todo o tipo de ajuda, e que melhor ajuda que _O Eleito?_

Com todo o conhecimento que tinha, ele seria mais do que útil, ainda que estivesse sem magia.

* * *

Com a exceção do som da pena arranhando o pergaminho, a sala estava incrivelmente silenciosa.

Sarah preferia assim. Com o nível de estresse em que ela se encontrava tudo o que queria era traçar uma rota com todos os seus pensamentos sobre aquela investigação. Tinha que ter alguma coisa que os Aurores deveriam ter deixado passar, que seria vital para a investigação. Era o que Ginny sempre fazia, e era o que dava certo.

Mas havia muitas perguntas sem resposta, pelo que Sarah vira ao ler a caixa que Nikolaievich lhe enviara sobre Rostova. Muitas coisas que não faziam sentido.

Os Aurores russos pensaram que Rostova era apenas um assassino em série que matava pessoas por um bel prazer. Talvez por alguma razão em sua mente, algo que o satisfizesse, que lhe desse prazer. Mas Ginny havia considerado a hipótese daquilo ser um ritual. Mas que ritual? Nenhum deles sabia explicar.

Sarah largou a pena sobre a mesa quando chegou até mesmo rasgar o pergaminho por causa de sua raiva. Aborrecida, jogou-a sobre a mesa e apoiou o rosto sobre a mão, o cotovelo apoiado sobre a mesa. Fechou os olhos e a única coisa que viu foi o cadáver de Catherine Eden.

Imaginou como a morte afetaria todos ao seu redor. Os seus amigos ficariam arrasados, alguns até chorariam. Perguntou-se se a garota porventura teria deixado para trás um amor de colégio, e imaginou o buraco no estômago que seria deixado no garoto. Um garoto talvez que acreditasse sinceramente que existia alguma possibilidade de que os dois continuassem juntos por bons anos ainda. Imaginou quem exatamente se sentiria melhor apenas com um sorriso de Catherine, e como os professores a consideravam. E qual seria a devastação para suas vidas.

Fechou o punho com força estrondosa, a imagem do cadáver nítida. Sabia que essa seria mais uma morte a perturbar seus sonhos. Mais um corpo que iria penetrar em seus pesadelos e a faria acordar a noite, ficar paranóica para saber se estava realmente segura em seu apartamento. Se não existia nenhum assassino maluco a observando dormir, apenas esperando por um momento para que a encurralasse.

Isso é o que eu sou, o que sempre fui, Sarah pensou ao abrir os olhos e observar sua linha de pensamento posta no papel, setas voando para todos os lados indicando uma coisa ou relacionando com outra.

Desde que sua família, sua vida perfeita foi abalada por esses mesmos monstros, que a ensinaram como o mundo realmente era, e que a ensinaram a forma como eles espreitam vidas, pelas sombras. Fora por isso que decidira que não queria que outras pessoas sofressem a mesma coisa que ela, que não se transformassem na mesma criatura marcada que ela era; fora por isso que ela se transformara na caçadora, que absorvia os acontecimentos nodosos dia após dia e atacava com força total.

A porta de seu escritório se abriu, revelando a imagem de Draco Malfoy. Ao contrário dela, que espumava, Malfoy parecia completamente neutro com aquela situação. As íris acinzentadas se encontraram com as inacreditavelmente azuis dela, e ele caminhou em sua direção.

Como alguém não poderia se abalar? Sarah recuperou seu autocontrole, apenas porque não permitiria que Malfoy a visse descontrolada.

- A pericia acabou de encaminhar o corpo para o Instituto Médico Legal. – ele a avisou com a voz neutra, em pé. Sarah sentiu que ele a analisava, analisava cada atitude, cada gesto seu. – Longbottom já se dirigiu para lá. – ele pareceu inconformado quando disse. – Nunca imaginei que ele gostasse de ficar mais ao lado dos mortos que dos vivos.

Ela achou que aquele comentário não precisava de resposta. Voltou-se, em silêncio, para o papel com sua linha de raciocínio e sacou a varinha para reparar o rasgo que causara no mesmo por causa do estresse.

Malfoy sentou-se na cadeira a frente da escrivaninha de Sarah. Ele apenas lhe dirigiu a palavra quando a Auror ergueu os olhos do papel e o encarou.

- O que está fazendo?

_Alguma coisa que me faça sentir tendo progresso. _

De alguma forma, aquele homem a incomodava. Talvez fosse pela falta de demonstração de seus sentimentos verdadeiros, ou talvez que ele a encarava profundamente nos olhos, como se pudesse ler o que se passava em sua mente. Sarah não conseguiria explicar, apenas que cada pergunta, cada ação que ele tomava eram o suficientes para que ela sentisse que poderia contar com ele, mesmo que cada partícula de seu corpo gritasse o oposto, gritasse que não, Draco Malfoy não era digno de sua confiança.

Mas querendo ou não, eles estavam juntos naquela caçada. Caçadores atrás de outro caçador, em que sua caça era carne humana.

- Pensei em colocar meus pensamentos em papel. – ela disse com a voz baixa, desviando seu olhar do dele. – Isso costuma ajudar para analisar mais.

Ele assentiu.

- Algum progresso?

Ela não conseguiria dizer se ele havia perguntado aquilo apenas para irritá-la ainda mais. Empertigou-se e respondeu com a voz endurecida:

- Não.

- Você não vai conseguir muita coisa.

Sarah o encarou como se tivesse sido insultada. Seus olhos perfuraram os dele, e ela se sentiu capaz de amaldiçoá-lo se ele falasse mais alguma coisa para ofendê-la. Talvez ele não inspirasse tanta confiança assim.

Mesmo que não demonstrasse, Malfoy estava impressionado com a intensidade que Sarah tinha. Ainda que tentasse esconder, era impossível não conseguir vislumbrar um brilho raivoso nas íris azuis dela.

Ela não é o tipo de mulher que precisa ser resgatada como uma donzela indefesa, ele pensou e sentiu-se surpreso ao constatar uma aprovação de sua parte. Malfoy crescera com um pai que apenas queria bruxos puro sangue em sua família, e seria uma vil traição para sua família se um dia Draco Malfoy não se casasse com uma mulher que fosse puro sangue e completamente dependente dele.

Lucius Malfoy obviamente reprovaria Sarah Madison.

Repreendeu os pensamentos e se levantou.

- Digo isso porque temos muitas lacunas nessa investigação ainda. – ele explicou, e ela deixou que um suspiro escapasse de seus lábios.

- Eu sei.

- Longbottom vai examinar o corpo de Catherine Eden daqui a três horas. Quer relaxar um pouco? Não vamos ter o que fazer até lá.

Ela o encarou indignada. Pensou em dizer sobre tentarem rastrear todo o tipo de falha na investigação, mas percebeu que ele estava certo; eles não tinham nem por onde começar.

Levantou-se com um suspiro.

- Só espero que não nos ataquem novamente. – resmungou. Malfoy sorriu com aquele comentário.

* * *

Hermione estava certa quando disse que Mike iria pressionar todos os departamentos.

Sem a autorização de Ginny, os únicos três Aurores de seu Departamento que não estavam em alguma missão Internacional haviam sido imediatamente escalados para o Departamento de Homicídios para ajudarem a recolher o maior numero de informações possíveis a respeito de Rostova e de suas ações fora do Reino Unido e da Rússia. O dia mal começara e já tinha Aurores caminhando de um lado para o outro; uns a respeito de Rostova, outros com casos completamente diferentes, mas igualmente complicados em mãos.

Ginny sabia que o estresse de Mike obviamente iria atingir todo mundo. Fora assim várias vezes durante a Guerra.

Calmamente, ela se dirigia para a Sala de Treinamento. Ali era onde os Aurores costumavam praticar atividades físicas e receber aulas de defesa e ataque, caso estiverem sem uma varinha em mãos. Obviamente que todos os Aurores do DICAT eram muito bons nessa área como em todas as outras, uma vez que ali admitiria apenas os melhores, nada menos que isso, mas quem costumava sempre sobressair-se aos demais era Sarah ou Ginny. Elas costumavam até mesmo lutar como uma dupla, e quando eram obrigadas a lutar uma contra a outra, eram raras as vezes que uma das duas vencia.

Chegando ao andar da Sala de Treinamento, com o pensamento de que já que Harry estava lá ela também poderia se exercitar um pouco, Ginny observou a porta se abrir e David Connor sair completamente encharcado de suor, com os cabelos castanhos molhados e reclamando de dor, massageando o ombro com uma das mãos. As íris castanhas do Auror encontraram Ginny, e ele fechou a cara para ela, como se ela fosse a culpada de seu estado.

- Há muita gente aí dentro? – Ginny perguntou casualmente, observando Connor jogar a toalha sobre os ombros nus, aborrecido.

- É claro que há. – ele respondeu completamente sarcástico. – Quem não quer uma lutinha amigável com o famoso Harry Potter? Eu preferia tê-lo deixado continuar fazendo sua corrida, seria menos doloroso.

Deixando Ginny completamente surpresa, ele se encaminhou para o vestiário, reclamando sobre seu corpo dolorido.

Ginny ficou por alguns segundos parada, sem reação alguma, até que ela se empertigasse e abrisse a porta. A cena que viu a deixou ainda mais surpresa.

Eram pelo menos dez Aurores, todos tão acabados quanto David Connor. A sala era magicamente ampliada, o que a deixada do tamanho de um estádio de Quadribol. Ginny observou que existiam três mulheres sentadas ali, todas com tops e calças de corrida, com os olhares fascinados para o homem no centro da roda de Aurores.

Harry estava tão encharcado de suor quanto Connor ou os outros que o rodeavam, mas ele não parecia tão exausto quanto os mesmos. O ar era expelido por sua boca e ele olhava atentamente e rapidamente para cada um dos presentes, esperando quem seria o primeiro a atacá-lo.

Ginny estava embasbacada com a cena, e isso se agravou quando os homens voaram sobre Harry, um a um.

Era impossível que alguém fosse tão bom em tudo, ela pensou incrédula, os lábios entreabrindo-se. O primeiro que atacou Harry foi facilmente evitado, tendo seus pulsos seguros nas mãos dele. Logo após Harry girou seu corpo para que fosse um tipo de escudo assim que o segundo o atacou, pronto para chutar e socar. Conseqüentemente, quem foi chutado e socado foi o Auror que Harry segurara. Jogando o Auror segurado sobre o que o atacara, ele se virou e desviou-se com facilidade do terceiro, que urrara enfurecido enquanto se jogava em sua direção. Harry o girou sobre suas costas, fazendo o homem cair de cara no chão.

Ele ergueu os braços com os punhos cerrados, como faria um lutador de boxe. Quando o quarto tentara o atacar pelas costas, Harry fez um jogo de pernas que o fez inclinar o corpo para o lado, enquanto chutava o atacante pelo estômago. O homem perdeu todo o fôlego que tinha, ficando pálido quase que imediatamente, caindo de joelhos.

- Meu Deus! – exclamou uma das Aurores, com os olhos brilhantes na direção de Harry.

Você tirou as palavras da minha boca, Ginny pensou ainda com os lábios entreabertos enquanto observava Harry lutar sozinho contra os dez.

Deus, ele estava cansado, mas isso não o fazia menos forte ou menos ágil. Aquilo era um homem ou uma máquina?

E ele nem chegava a realmente atacar. Quem o atacava eram os Aurores, mas ele apenas defendia os ataques.

A maior parte dos homens estava caída quando ele se afastou e colocou-se em posição de defesa, esperando quem seria o próximo a atacá-lo. Seu olhar, então, desviou de seus oponentes e correu toda a extensão do local, até que encontrou com a figura de Ginny.

Ele estava respirando já pesadamente quando abriu um sorriso em sua direção, um dos sorrisos que Ginny sabia ser verdadeiro, e ela se sentiu completamente estúpida quando sentiu um solavanco em seu estômago. Os cabelos negros e molhados grudados em sua testa e rosto, o peito descoberto e usando uma calça de moletom escura foi o suficiente para que ela ficasse mais embasbacada.

Ai meu Deus, Ginny pensou toda afoita, e aquilo foi o suficiente para que ficasse desesperada.

Mas olhar para Ginny e se distrair fora o erro para Harry. Ele não percebeu um dos socos que atingiu sua cara, e cambaleou como se tivesse sido acordado com um balde de água fria. Aquilo fora um brecha para os outros, que voaram sobre ele como se fosse um jogo de futebol americano.

Ele apanhou o suficiente antes que retomasse o controle da situação. Por fim, todos os Aurores estavam acabados, e saíram ora felizes de terem treinado com o famoso Harry Potter ora aborrecidos por terem apanhado tanto.

As mulheres olharam impressionadas para ele, e uma delas até mesmo se levantou pronta para puxar assunto, mas o olhar de Ginny foi o suficiente para que ela continuasse sentada. Afinal, ela sabia que Harry e Ginny estavam juntos, assim como todo o Mundo Bruxo.

Harry caminhou em direção a Ginny e a mesma sentiu que suas pernas fossem traí-la e ela fosse tomar um tombo no chão. Graças a Deus, tivera forças o suficiente para ignorasse o fato de achá-lo incrivelmente sensual e tentou se concentrar na pergunta inconformada que teria que fazer.

Mas inesperadamente, ela finalmente notou a cicatriz em seu peito. Um corte em diagonal que provara ter sido profundo quando ferida. Um corte que poderia certamente tê-lo matado no passado.

Sua mente voou para uma situação em que Harry estava no chão, a Morte próxima aos seus olhos...

Deixando a pergunta inconformada de suas habilidades para mais tarde, ela voou sobre ele como uma onça e colocou a mão sobre seu peito, sobre sua cicatriz. Sabia que aquilo era o tipo de coisa que poderia ter deixado para perguntar mais tarde, mas não soube por que não conseguiu evitar. De qualquer modo, aquilo seria interessante para as Aurores que encaravam os dois. Iria demonstrar que era uma namorada preocupada, de qualquer forma.

- O que é isso? Como você conseguiu isso?

A reação de Harry ao toque de Ginny foi completamente inusitada para ela. Ela sentiu a pele dele reagir como se o toque contra a pele fosse um choque, e sua mão agarrou a dela, retirando-a de seu peito, e logo a soltando de sua mão também. Ele pareceu ter percebido sua reação pelo olhar surpreso de Ginny, porque pigarreou e deu um passo não em direção a ela, mas se afastando.

- Eu... Isso não importa. – ele parecia completamente embaraçado e aborrecido, mas com ele, não com ela.

- Como não importa? Isso é o tipo de corte que prova que você escapou da morte por um triz, Harry.

O tom de sua voz saíra genuinamente preocupado, e ela realmente estava, o suficiente para que não se repreendesse com tamanha preocupação.

Harry balançou a cabeça. Ginny pareceu ficar aborrecida com a reação dele.

- Droga, Harry, você poderia ter morrido.

- Existiria um bom motivo. – ele respondeu apenas, desviando seu olhar do dela.

- Harry, por favor...

Ele segurou sua mão no mesmo momento em que ela erguera para tocá-lo. Ela não conseguia entender e nem queria entender o motivo que a deixara desse modo. Era como se sentisse que aquilo havia sido sua culpa, e doía em seu peito incontrolavelmente.

Mas Harry não queria sua compaixão, nem sua preocupação.

- Pare, Ginny. – ele a repreendeu com a voz endurecida, impedindo-a de tocá-lo.

- Parar com o quê? Eu -.

- Pare de tentar tomar conta de mim. – ele respondeu seco e zangado, soltando seu pulso e dando as costas a ela, anunciando que iria tomar uma ducha e que ela já podia se dirigir até a sala esterilizada de Neville.

Ainda completamente abobada e com a mão no ar, ela ficou observando-o se afastar dela, até que sumisse por trás da porta, ignorando completamente as três Aurores que haviam visto toda a cena. Mas sua mente ainda gravava a imagem das cicatrizes que ele também tinha nas costas.

**_Continua... _**

****

**Notas: **_**Oi gente! **Que tipo de milagre é esse de eu estar aqui em pleno periodo de aulas? É que me deu um tempinho do domingo e eu escrevi tudo o que faltava desse capítulo, e só não deu para postar porque o fanfiction resolveu dar uma de fresco. :P _

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo, e deixem suas resenhas e opiniões! _

_Agradecendo a magnífica **Ara Potter, **pelo comentário no capítulo passado; miga, sobre engolir livros pode apostar que isso acontece desde o primeiro dia! sauehushae e as fanfics estão num "semi-hiatus" se é que isso existe :P Eu vou postando quando der, mas isso pode demorar muuuito (ou não). É tudo relativo com essa minha vida corrida de maldita vestibulanda. _

_Bom, é isso. _

_;D_


	15. Capítulo Quatorze

_**Capítulo Quatorze. **_

_O clima frio e a neve dessa época do ano não são suficientemente fortes para aplacar o desejo de um caçador. Especialmente os que não se contentam com aves ou pequenos animais. _

_Caçadores como eu excitam-se com os menores e significativos movimentos de suas presas. Gostam de analisar pequenos aspectos de sua vida, lugares que costumam ir, onde trabalham. Cada reação estudada carinhosamente, detalhadamente, como se nossa própria vida dependesse disso. _

_Não sei ao certo quando esse instinto poderoso nasceu em mim; acredito que seja uma herança autossômica, em que eu apenas desenvolvi, ou talvez tenha sofrido uma mutação que me transforme em alguém especial, provavelmente único. _

_De qualquer modo, não sinto vergonha de dizer que gosto de caçar. Isso é normal do ser humano, mas apenas poucos conseguem romper as barreiras impostas pela sociedade e admitirem tais pensamentos macabros, como a excitação ao vislumbrar o medo e o horror nos olhos de sua presa, o suor misturado ao medo. Sua conquista estendida ao chão, dominada. Aceitando o terrível fato de que fora derrotada, e que aquele era o momento de consentir com o desejo de seu dominador: a morte. _

_Anos a fio passei por essa experiência libertadora. Minhas presas inevitavelmente eram as consideradas fracas e dóceis criaturas, as mulheres, mas nego-me a dizer que algumas de minhas vitórias eram fraca ou facilmente subjugadas. Não. Jamais me contentaria com menos. _

_Sempre foram mulheres fortes, dotadas de uma inteligência perspicaz e um brilho sagaz e cativante em seus olhos. Bruxas talentosas. _

_Minha vitória era observar toda aquela força ser substituída pelo terror de saber o que viria a seguir quando eram capturadas: eu exigiria meu prêmio. _

_No ato da conquista eu não sei exatamente definir o que me dava mais prazer: os cabelos esparramados ou grudados na pele encharcada de suor, fruto do puro pânico e desespero, ou o contato com suas peles femininas, cada uma com seu cheiro único. Assim como o cheiro de seu sangue. _

_É perdido nessas lembranças doces que me sento em um dos bancos no S__t. James Park, próximo ao DICAT; apenas__ um homem solitário supostamente pintando uma bonita paisagem em sua tela de pintura. _

_Consigo me lembrar perfeitamente de cada vitima, e dos gritos de terror que emitiam quando meu corpo entrava em contato com os delas, ou quando suas peles eram cortadas com uma perícia que chegava a ser médica. _

_Com um suspiro de prazer, minha atenção se volta para a entrada do Departamento de Aurores, no momento exato em que um casal parecia pronto para voltar para o aconchego de seu lar. _

_O homem alto e de cabelos negros entrelaçou sua mão com a da mulher ruiva, que pareceu comentar alguma coisa com ele, que assentiu em silêncio. Não estamos tão distantes para que eu não possa perceber os traços delicados do rosto da Auror ruiva. _

_Ambos pareciam atentos, mas percebo que a mulher não nota a maneira como o corpo do homem se comporta perto dela. Ele se coloca próximo o suficiente para que sirva de escudo humano caso aconteça alguma espécie de ataque surpresa. Sabendo exatamente quem é o sujeito e a mulher, pergunto-me se essa reação se deve ao fato das cicatrizes de Guerra, estas nunca esquecidas. A sombra de que algo terrível e nojento sempre pode acontecer. _

_Noto, também, o olhar que ele dirigiu a mulher em seguida, que a mesma não percebeu. Uma superproteção, um olhar que imaginei beirar a dor íntima tamanha fora sua intensidade. __Um olhar que apenas os tolos tinham._

_Eles caminham o suficiente para estar próxima a entrada do parque, agora. As íris verdes do homem de cabelos negros encontram as minhas e eu, como um mero pintor naquela tarde de inverno, apenas sorrio como um cumprimento. Como um __bom cidadão_

_Como quem reconhecia a vitória do famoso Harry Potter sobre o Lorde das Trevas. _

_Decidindo que talvez eu não fosse alguém digno de suspeitas, ele abraça a mulher pelos ombros e em poucos segundos depois ambos aparatam. Volto-me para a tela, quase pronta com a paisagem eterna do parque, mas com meus pensamentos na jovem mulher ruiva. _

_Oh, sim. Eu também sei quem ela é. Ela seria mais uma caça perfeita... Aquela que eu faria todos os esforços para conquistar. Imaginei por um momento como seria sua face contorcida pelo terror, seu cabelo vivo como fogo bagunçado__ e molhado, __e me perguntei como seria seu cheiro. Abri um pequeno sorriso com tais pensamentos involuntários. __Seu pescoço alvo, sua pele branca e de aspecto macio, seus olhos grandes e castanhos. _

_As circunstâncias que me trazem__ a Inglaterra dessa vez são um pouco diferentes do que foram durante toda minha vida. Receberei meus prêmios__é__ claro__, meus méritos por tudo que tenho feito, mas os motivos agora são outros. _

_Vejo considerável ato de nobreza misturado com uma ligação mais forte que de amantes em minha nova relação, além de características em comum. _

_Encontrei um novo caçador, ambos com suas afinidades e diferenças. Mas que, de certo modo, se complementam. _

_E nesse complemento é que atingiremos ambos os nossos objetivos. _

* * *

- Não teremos aula de anatomia hoje.

Sarah estava sentada em uma cadeira encostada à parede no pequeno pub na Londres bruxa, próxima ao Caldeirão Furado, quando ergueu seus olhos do seu café com chantilly e encarou Malfoy quando o mesmo se aproximou com este comentário sarcástico.

Ali costumava ser o _point _de todos os que trabalhavam no _DICAT_, depois de um dia exaustivo de trabalho. Como o tempo estava naturalmente gelado para aquela época do ano, a Auror havia sugerido aquele local que, apesar de ser simples, era aconchegante e serviam o melhor café e derivados do país. Como metade de sua vida em que passara na Inglaterra Draco nunca fora de sair muito por causa do hábito de seus pais sobre "ralé", ele simplesmente concordara, mesmo que odiasse admitir que o local, por mais simples que fosse, era interessante de se ficar.

Sarah colocou a caneca sobre a mesa, ainda que suas mãos estivessem sobre a caneca. Ela franziu o cenho e perguntou:

- O que quer dizer com isso?

Draco sentou-se à sua frente e encolheu os ombros.

- Parece que a esposa de Neville entrou em trabalho de parto.

A mulher arregalou os olhos, antes de soltar uma pequena exclamação de prazer.

- Meu Deus, eu não sabia que já estava na hora.

- Seu chefe não pareceu gostar muito disso, mas Neville disse que diferentemente do filho dele, o morto não iria criar uma nova vida, ou nascer, ou alguma coisa do tipo.

- E Nathalia? Nathalia Fernandez também é legista.

- Ao que parece, saiu de férias com a família.

Sarah girou os olhos, mas ainda conservava o sorriso sobre a notícia do nascimento do filho de Neville. Depois de tudo que havia passado no ano anterior com a quase morte de sua esposa, Neville merecia ser feliz.

Uma das garçonetes apareceu com um bloco de anotações em mãos. Os cabelos quebrados e castanhos estavam presos em um coque desajeitado e ela tinha a aparência de estar na casa dos quarenta. Não havia nada de extraordinário em sua aparência além do sorriso simpático.

Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso para Sarah, como de alguém que já a conhecia um pouco, mas que pareceu sumir quando seus olhos encontraram o acompanhante da Auror naquele dia.

- Vai querer mais alguma coisa, Sarah? – ela perguntou, seus olhos exibindo uma simpatia educada.

A Auror olhou para Malfoy, como quem perguntava se ele gostaria de algo. Como Draco negou com um gesto pequeno, ela sorriu para a garçonete e agradeceu.

Conservando ainda a expressão educada e simpática para Sarah, a garçonete olhou profundamente para Malfoy antes de voltar para o balcão.

Draco Malfoy balançou a cabeça com uma sensação depreciativa que invadiu a boca de seu estômago, mas logo a esqueceu quando dirigiu sua atenção para Sarah mais uma vez e viu o riso estampado em sua face.

- Ela gostou de você. – Sarah comentou casualmente, mas seus olhos brilhavam em pura malícia. Malfoy apenas encolheu os ombros e disparou desdenhoso:

- É o charme Malfoy, você sabe. – aquilo pareceu diverti-la sinceramente, porque soltou uma gostosa risada antes de voltar a tomar seu café.

Enquanto observava os pequenos gestos e atitudes da Auror, Draco se sentia impressionado com aquela mulher que inicialmente desgostara com todo seu fôlego.

Realmente, no primeiro momento nenhum dos dois haviam realmente admirado o fato de que trabalhariam juntos, e o sentimento de desgosto havia subitamente aumentado quando as respostas grosseiras disparavam de ambos os lados desde o início. Entretanto, por mais que existisse um ar de irritação entre os dois, ele admitia amargamente – ou talvez não – ter um pensamento positivo em relação a ela.

Ele gostava do modo que ela trabalhava. Adaptava-se com facilidade com as pessoas que trabalhava em parceria, isso ficara estupidamente óbvio quando conseguiram se safar dos _Confundidos_ do Restaurante como se atuassem em dupla há muito tempo. Não apenas isso, mas estava impressionado com toda a intensidade que ela colocava agora sobre a investigação de Rostova.

Intensa, passional. Facetas de Madison que ele não conhecera logo de primeira, e que agora iam sendo descobertas aos poucos.

E, obviamente, ele não poderia negar o que era mais claro; a mulher era diabolicamente linda.

Seu interior aos poucos ia convencendo-o de que não adiantava negar o que era tão claro: qualquer homem com sangue nas veias a veria primeiro como a mulher estonteantemente bela que era e finalmente depois perceberia o que a capa vinho sobre seu corpo significava. Tanto fora quanto dentro do _DICAT_, ele pensou com um surto de aborrecimento ao se lembrar de David Connor e os olhares que lançava sobre Sarah. Olhares provando a marca deixada por ela, onde ele sentia falta da mulher que talvez um dia tivera.

Sem contar o peso que sua personalidade fazia. Seriam poucas as mulheres que teriam a força que ela tinha, a determinação a intensidade depois de tudo que haviam passado na infância. Isso ele era obrigado a admitir também. Até ele próprio fora covarde, e por certo tempo fora um tremendo de um idiota até decidir fugir com sua mãe para um local seguro dos Comensais, mesmo que isso significasse pedir ajuda a Potter.

Ele a observou aninhar a caneca em suas mãos e observar o líquido escuro em silêncio, com o cenho franzido, perdida em sua linha de raciocínio. Por fim, ergueu os olhos do líquido e fitou Malfoy com intensidade.

- Quando você entrou para o caso Rostova?

Malfoy apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e descansou o queixo entre as mãos.

- Talvez doze ou quatorze meses depois de ter entrado nos territórios russos, sob juramento de servir aquele país, esquecendo o passado e o transformando em minha pátria.

- Mas você mencionou hoje que os assassinatos já vinham ocorrendo mesmo antes de você chegar.

Ele assentiu.

- Correto.

Ela largou a caneca sobre a mesa, e cruzou os braços sobre a mesma, inclinando o corpo como se pudesse chegar mais perto dele, abaixando o tom de voz.

- Os russos têm muito prestígio no departamento investigativo e infiltração. Como Rostova ainda está livre e impune?

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Os assassinatos vêem ocorrendo há quase três anos. Todos estavam muito preocupados com Voldemort e sua política ditatorial, e a Rússia não era essa potência em tal área ainda, na época.

- E quando se tornou...

- Rostova saiu do país. – ele terminou sua linha de pensamento. – É, mais uma vez certa. E de certo modo, Rostova continua impune porque grande parte dos Aurores responsáveis pela operação inicial ou estão aposentados ou mortos por causa da Guerra.

Sarah fechou um punho e o levou aos lábios, apoiando sua cabeça em sua mão. Distraidamente, mordeu o dedo indicador na base levemente, alheia a seu gesto.

- Você disse que não há um padrão nas vítimas.

- Bem, homens, mulheres e crianças são mortos, mas não, não há um padrão... Não dá para saber exatamente qual é a vítima que ele quer. Existiram vezes em que duas mulheres haviam sido mortas em um determinado período de tempo, e foi quebrado com uma morte de um homem particularmente mais rápida que de ambas em questão de dias e meses.

Ela bufou cansada.

- Que tipo de ritual é esse, então?

- Você já está _assumindo_ que é um ritual? – Draco franziu o cenho. Sarah o encarou.

- Bem, e para que serviriam as velas?

Ele encolheu os ombros.

- Talvez porque ele ache mais prazeroso? Matar a luz de velas? Talvez faça parte de seu desejo interno. Você sabe, há assassinos em que seu prazer, seu fetiche durante o assassinato é ter uma platéia, outros com qualquer outra vontade bizarra. Às vezes o desejo bizarro de Rostova seja criar um ambiente funesto.

- Isso é ridículo. – Sarah objetou enojada.

- _Isso_ é a mente dele. Temos que pensar como nosso assassino.

- Tecnicamente complicado – ela interpôs. – uma vez que não sabemos direito o que ele quer, nem o que deseja.

- Só vamos poder tirar algumas conclusões após a autópsia.

Ela suspirou derrotada. A alegria antes que sentira sobre o nascimento do filho de Neville evaporara com o pensamento egoísta de que o pirralho poderia ter esperado mais um pouco para vir ao mundo.

- Eu sei. - resmungou, descansando as mãos sobre a mesa.

Draco Malfoy estendeu uma das mãos sobre a dela e a apertou gentilmente.

Sarah ergueu os olhos ao contato, sentindo o calor que ele emanava, e mesmo que aquele gesto fosse puramente singelo e para confortá-la, não conseguiu evitar – ou até mesmo entender sua reação ilógica – de sentir suas bochechas mais quentes, o que era realmente ridículo de sua parte.

Talvez fosse por causa da constatação que tinha sobre ele e estava equivocada. A primeira imagem que tivera de Draco Malfoy fora de um homem _frio_ e aparentemente desprovido de emoções. Estressava-se ao vê-lo falar com tanta indiferença sobre as inúmeras mortes causadas por Rostova, ou pela postura implacável e o ar distante. Agora, o contato de sua mão contra a dele constatava justamente o inverso do que pensara.

Ele balançou a cabeça. Seus cabelos louros hoje não estavam impecavelmente arrumados e ela viu uma cumplicidade genuína em seus olhos.

- Não vai adiantar pensar nisso hoje então, vai? Guarde suas energias, Sarah.

Eles ficaram em silêncio se encarando, as íris acinzentadas fitando profundamente as íris azuis. Por fim, Sarah retirou sua mão daquele toque acolhedor e assentiu.

- Você tem razão. Mas eu duvido que vá esquecer esse assunto.

- Não esperaria outra reação sua, se quer saber .- ela percebeu que ao dizer aquelas palavras, ele havia deixado escapar a promessa de um sorriso. - Mas se isso ajudar um pouco, Nikolaievich está pesquisando pessoalmente antigos relatórios a respeito de Rostova. Qualquer informação vital a investigação será imediatamente enviada.

Ambos levantaram-se da mesa e Sarah pagou por seu café. Voltaram a conversar apenas quando decidiram caminhar por Londres e foram presenteados pelo frio do inverno londrino, onde a Auror se encolheu em seu casaco e enfiou as mãos no bolso da mesma. Ele, acostumado com o inverno russo, não pareceu incomodado.

- Como conseguiu ser aceito pelo Departamento russo, mesmo tendo sido um Comensal?

Aquele seria o tipo de pergunta que Draco rebateria com uma resposta seca e grosseira para qualquer pessoa, fato que realmente acontecera algumas vezes quando fizeram a mesma pergunta. Aquilo era o tipo de lembrança e situação que dizia respeito apenas a ele, e ninguém além dele, Nikolaievich e, infelizmente, Potter, sabiam.

Entretanto, além de não ter percebido nenhum tom maldoso por trás de suas palavras, imediatamente lembrou-se do dossiê de Sarah Madison. Teve o pensamento nojento de que pelo menos ela jogava às claras, perguntando o que queria saber. E ele? Lia escondido e fazia de conta de não sabia de nada.

Muito a contra gosto, franziu o cenho, ignorando as íris azuis dela e respondeu com a voz rouca e baixa:

- Teve um dedo do maldito Cicatriz na história. – assumiu aborrecido. – Ele sabia que eu nunca quis ser Comensal, não por vontade própria, pelo menos. Conseguiu fazer a cabeça de Nikolaievich, e eu também entreguei informações vitais sobre organizações de políticas a favor da de Voldemort na Rússia. Na verdade - pigarreou. – Foi graças a isso que descobriram que o Ministro anterior estava envolvido até o pescoço com Voldemort. Detalhes a parte, também passei por um treinamento e testes dos diabos para conseguir ganhar uma gotícula da confiança de Nikolaievich.

Draco Malfoy franziu o cenho e terminou com sarcasmo: - E aqui estou eu.

_Sem contar o quanto você deve ser estupidamente bom, _Sarah pensou. Nenhum Auror entrava no Departamento russo apenas por causa de fatores como aqueles desde que Nikolaievich assumira o poder e fizera uma revolução na comunidade mágica russa.

- Hum. – ela disse apenas.

Caminharam em silêncio por mais algum tempo, até fora a vez dele de manifestar alguma curiosidade em relação a sua vida:

- E você tem algum motivo especial para ter decido ser Auror?

Ah, Deus, com certeza. Sabendo que não poderia fugir daquela pergunta uma vez que também perguntara sobre a vida dele, olhou para o lado oposto de Draco enquanto caminhavam e respondeu amarga, os pensamentos perdidos em um dia de Natal:

- Descobri muito cedo que o mundo não era a bolha segura que eu estava acostumada a viver. – ela encolheu os ombros. – Decidi enfrentar o perigo que enfrento todos os dias para ser boa o suficiente para impedir que pelo menos um terço do que os monstros soltos pelo Mundo Mágico não alcance seus objetivos. – em seguida, Sarah abriu um pequeno sorriso, mas estava longe dos olhos. – De qualquer modo, isso talvez estivesse no sangue. Tanto meu pai quanto meu irmão são dessa área. Fui criada praticamente nesse ambiente, de ordem e desconfiança alheia.

Draco colocou as mãos no bolso e continuou a caminhada com a Auror, agora silenciosa. Suas íris perscrutaram cada mínimo gesto que aquela mulher deixava escapar, cada detalhe que revelava um pouco mais sobre ela.

Soube imediatamente que sua face também emitira dor ao vê-la estampada na face dela. Não entendeu por que, mas julgou por ambos terem um passado em comum.

Ambos tiveram suas bolhas perfeitas estouradas tão cedo.

- Talvez – ele disse baixinho. – tenha sido inocência pensar que teríamos mais paz agora com Voldemort morto.

Eles cortaram a rua, e Sarah percebeu que iam para o apartamento dela, que era estupidamente perto do _DICAT._ Assentiu.

- Voldemort não era o único monstro que existia nesse mundo, você sabe.

A neve voltou a cair antes que eles alcançassem a portaria do edifício. Mesmo detestando aquele frio, Sarah não apressou o passo. Ao contrário, tanto ela quanto Malfoy havia parado, ele a sua frente.

Aquele momento era completamente inusitado e, em sua opinião, estranhamente normal. Como se fosse natural aquele desconhecido ficar tão próximo a ela, como se seus olhos pudessem ler sua alma.

Ela entendeu porque aquilo acontecera. Sarah e Draco encontraram um no outro não apenas uma companhia relativamente agradável em certos momentos, mas pontos em que ambos eram iguais; situações e momentos em seu passado que os tornavam idênticos. Eles eram o que eram atualmente graças ao que passaram, ainda que nem ele nem ela soubessem os detalhes sórdidos a fundo de cada um.

Draco Malfoy por sua vez sentiu-se perdido no oceano dos olhos de Sarah. Nunca havia visto um tom tão vivo de azul, tão intenso. O vento frio roçava nos cabelos negros e soltos da Auror, balançando-se suavemente sobre seus ombros cobertos pela grossa capa de frio; as maçãs do rosto estavam levemente rosadas, e ele vislumbrou o repentino ar de garota, a mesma garota com sorriso traquina naquela foto de tempos de escola, não da mulher estonteante que todos estavam tão acostumados a ver.

Ambos só perceberam que estavam estupidamente próximos um do outro quando a neve finalmente começou a gelar as mãos de Sarah. Eles tiveram sua surpresa estampada nos olhos, e afastou-se, ele pigarreando e ela esfregando as mãos. Como se o acontecimento não pudesse ser mais patético, ambos estavam enrubescidos.

- Erm... – Sarah passou a mão pelos cabelos, decidida a voltar para sua postura anterior. – É melhor entrarmos.

Draco Malfoy apenas assentiu, parecendo ter sido mais rápido ao recobrar a postura aborrecida que costumava ter com freqüência.

Ai meu Deus, ela pensou, o que diabos havia sido _aquilo_?

* * *

_"Era você". _

Ginny sentou-se em sua cama, observando a neve se acumular no parapeito da janela. A rua estava deserta, iluminada graças aos postes de luz. Por mais que gostasse do tempo daquele tempo frio, tão diferente de suas lembranças dolorosas de verão, os pensamentos que inundavam sua cabeça não acabavam deixando a noite tão agradável assim.

Desde que entrara debaixo do chuveiro e permitira que a água quente caísse sobre seus ombros e corpo, ela vinha analisando ou se perguntando sobre o comportamento de Harry, como cada palavra sua era calculada antes de ser dita.

Mesmo no primeiro dia em que tínhamos nos reencontrado, ela pensou, ele já me olhava de outra maneira. Julguei ser porque ele havia mudado... Mas o olhar que ele me dirigiu, a forma como me tocou...

- Tem alguma coisa a mais nisso tudo. – Ginny sussurrou para si mesma.

Talvez estivesse _tentando encontrar pêlo em ovo_ apenas, porque ele havia lhe dito que fora usada como uma isca para atraí-lo para emboscadas. Talvez estivesse ainda tão confusa com tudo que havia passado desde que descobrira a traição de Daniel que poderia até _desejar _que Harry se sentisse diferente em relação a ela.

Suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos e olhando tristonha para os flocos de neve que dançavam rua afora, de encontro ao chão.

Como sua vida entrara naquela confusão gigantesca? Em um momento era apenas a garota apaixonada por um herói inatingível. Depois, o herói vai embora, ela cresce e continua sua vida.

Então acredita ter encontrado o amor. O porto seguro para suas noites frias, o homem certo. E, no instante seguinte, descobre-se grávida no mesmo instante que tem a _agradável _surpresa de estar sendo traída.

E como se não pudesse ficar ainda mais confuso, ao voltar para sua rotina apenas de Mundo Bruxo, o herói que fora apaixonada na sua infância retorna, completamente esquisito e completamente mais misterioso.

E ele tinha tantas historias. Era como se Ginny estivesse sendo sugada mais uma vez para um mundo de mentiras e mentiras. Primeiro Daniel e seu falso amor por ela, sua falsa cumplicidade de casal. Agora, Harry e suas cicatrizes, Harry e sua história de guerra, Harry e seus anos de solidão.

Harry e seus olhares, que a deixavam confusa e se perguntando se estava percebendo mais do que existia.

Olhando para o relógio no criado mudo ao lado de sua cama, ela percebeu que faltavam menos de meia hora para o ensaio do casamento de Ron e Hermione; ensaio que ela e Harry deveriam comparecer, por serem padrinhos. Mesmo com o tempo tão curto, ela sentia-se desanimada o suficiente para não agilizar sua arrumação.

Pensou em falar com Hermione, mas sabia que a amiga e cunhada já estava na Igreja, e Ginny não seria idiota de usar o espelho de duas faces para falar com ela no meio de tantas pessoas, que poderiam escutar. Isso não só a colocaria em maus lençóis, como também deixaria obvio que o romance entre ela e Harry não passava de uma farsa.

Com um suspiro, olhou para o criado mudo mais uma vez e percebeu o telefone, que usara tantas poucas vezes desde que se mudara. Como Sarah tivera casos com trouxas nos tempos de Academia, ela tinha um telefone em seu apartamento, e exigira que Ginny comprasse um caso quisesse conversar algo mais particular do que uma conversa por espelho de duas faces, em que qualquer um poderia ver o que o outro diria.

Preciso falar com alguém, ela pensou. Não vou conseguir ficar guardando isso por muito tempo, não vou suportar toda essa loucura...

Ela se levantou e caminhou até o criado mudo, mas sua mão estava a apenas meio centímetro do fone quando a porta de seu dormitório se abriu e revelou a imagem de Harry.

- Ginny, eu -.

Ambos pararam de chofre quando seus olhares se encontraram, ambos ofegaram ao ver o estado em que estavam. Harry estava com o casaco negro de inverno sobre o corpo já, o cabelo molhado bagunçado como sempre e abotoando a camisa; Ginny estava apenas com as roupas intimas sob o robe de seda.

Subitamente, ela se sentiu envergonhada pelo estado que se encontrava. Como uma tentativa inútil de cobrir seu corpo, ela agarrou o robe e tentou fechá-lo ainda mais, sabendo que suas bochechas estavam queimando. Ela não percebeu Harry fechar o punho direito com força, antes de desviar o olhar dela e pigarrear.

- Eu não deveria ter entrado desse modo. – ele resmungou, pronto para fechar a porta.

- Tudo bem. – Ginny respondeu com suavidade, desviando-se do telefone e cruzando os braços sobre o peito, como se isso pudesse protegê-la do estado em que se encontrava vestida.- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Sente-se bem?

Era sempre tão mais fácil esconder-se na posição de defensora. A confortável posição de protetora.

- Estou ótimo. – Harry retrucou com a voz baixa e seca, ainda evitando encará-la a todo o custo. – Eu... Hermione mandou uma coruja, avisando sobre o horário do ensaio. Parece que ela realmente não quer nenhum tipo de atraso.

Como se decidisse se realmente deveria se adiantar, ele deu um passo hesitante em direção à cama de Ginny e depositou um pergaminho sobre o mesmo, a letra caprichosa de Hermione em destaque.

- Vou só colocar uma roupa e já vamos. – ela garantiu.

Harry assentiu, colocando as mãos no bolso da capa. Ginny o percebeu engolir em seco, mas não moveu um único passo.

Aquelas atitudes estavam deixando-a nervosa. Mais envergonhada do que nervosa, era verdade, mas a maior parte do seu nervosismo devia-se ao fato de que ela não conseguia deixar de pensar em tudo o que havia imaginado sobre ele, sobre suas atitudes para com ela e, inevitavelmente, o quanto ele estava... Ah, Deus, ele estava tentador, droga!

E o fato dele não sair do maldito lugar, fechar a porta e deixá-la na santidade de seu quarto não auxiliava em nada seus pensamentos. Ginny mordeu o lábio para esconder a própria frustração, encarou Harry com o queixo erguido e perguntou com um tom impaciente:

- Mais alguma coisa?

Ela sabia que havia sido mais ignorante do que pretendera ser, mas era tarde demais para reverter àquelas palavras. Entretanto, aquilo não parecia ter afetado Harry, que a encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas, sem demonstrar dor ou raiva ao seu comportamento grosseiro. Por fim, ele encolheu os ombros e assentiu.

- Sim, há alguma coisa.

Ginny havia caminhado até sua direção, mas fora apenas para chegar ao closet de seu dormitório. Infelizmente, Harry era quem estava no meio do caminho, o ar desprendido. Mas Ginny não olhou para seus olhos, com medo de vislumbrar que suas perguntas sobre as atitudes dele fossem verdadeiras. Ou talvez medo de imaginar que fosse apenas alucinação.

Droga, ela não sabia o que pensar a respeito! Não queria nada, não queria que ele se intrometesse em sua vida, que ele tocasse nas feridas que ainda não haviam sarado. Não, era tudo muito recente, muito cedo...

Mas eles estavam perto demais, próximos demais. Ginny conseguia sentir o calor que ele emanava, e sentiu um súbito arrepio percorrer por toda a extensão de seu corpo. O cheiro que ele exalava, recém-saído do banho. A sensação de proteção que sentiu ao dar-se conta o quanto ela era pequena próxima a ele.

_"Há alguma coisa". _

Ginny não soube exatamente quem fora o culpado de iniciar o que jamais deveria ter começado. Sentiu seus braços envolverem o pescoço de Harry no mesmo instante em que as mãos dele rodeavam sua cintura e apertavam sua pele de modo possessivo. Ela teve o pensamento idiota de que nada poderia atingi-la enquanto continuasse com seu corpo tão próximo ao dele, unidos de modo que se tentassem se colar mais um pouco, fundir-se-iam em um, apenas.

Seus lábios encontraram os dele de forma natural, como se fosse algo acostumado entre ambos, como se muitas vezes já tivesse compartilhado momentos como aquele.

Ginny sentiu um estranho entorpecimento em seu corpo; sentiu-se tão mole, tão relaxada que se perguntou se não havia virado geléia. Sua mente, tão acostumava a trabalhar velozmente parecia ter perdido toda sua linha lógica.

Uma das mãos dele saiu de sua cintura apenas para ser colocada em seu pescoço, antes que ele a deslizasse gentilmente até a nuca, brincando com mechas de seu cabelo ruivo antes de chegar ao seu destino. Ginny entreabriu mais os lábios, intensificando o beijo.

Sabia que estava errado, sabia que não deveria fazer isso; Harry era o melhor amigo de seu irmão, e era o bruxo que ela tinha de proteger com sua própria vida enquanto ele continuasse incapaz de fazer isso. Ah, diabos, ela estava misturando o trabalho com prazer...

Não apenas isso, mas contrariava também todo o seu desejo desesperado de não se envolver com ninguém. O fato da possibilidade remota de se envolver com alguém como Harry transformava a situação em algo mil vezes pior, em sua concepção.

Mas isso tudo apenas intensificou à volta de sua concentração quando sentiu que aquele beijo não era movido apenas por desejo. Pelo menos não da parte de Harry. Não, havia algo ali, algo mais intenso do que apenas excitação ou, pela parte de Ginny, confusão por tantas coisas que vinham acontecendo.

Abruptamente, ela se afastou. Não houve resistência da parte de Harry, que soube ser mestre em esconder sua real emoção de Ginny. Seus olhos se encontraram, e ela soube que ele havia visto arrependimento em suas íris castanhas.

- Eu... Harry... Me descul -.

- Hermione vai criar um caso se chegarmos atrasados. – Harry a cortou, como se realmente não a tivesse escutado. Já havia se afastado dela,dando-lhe as costas e rumando até a porta. – Você sabe, ela consegue ser bem histérica quando quer.

Sem dizer mais nada, fechou a porta de modo gentil, enquanto Ginny se sentia a maior cretina.

**_Continua... _**

****

**Notas: **_Oooooi Gente! Tudo bom:D _

_Pois é, consegui escrever mais um capitulo! Acordando todo dia às cinco da manhã e usar os poucos minutos que tenho antes de ir para o colégio para escrever xD Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo. _

_Com relação ao colégio, tenho vivido momentos de inferninho particular. Das seis da manhã às seis da tarde no colégio, simulados de segunda e notas completamente insatisfatórias. êêê! _

_Mas nunca desistir! É minha motivação esse ano. Não importar quanto tempo leve, nunca desistir do sonho! _

_Agradecendo aos comentários de **Srta. Garcia **(tempinho eu descobri pela madrugada! hahaha, mas não se acostume, fato!__,** Paulinha Potter **(Eu quase tive que me enfiar por inteira num freezer ao imaginar o Harry nessa cena do treinamento ;D),** Tonks Butterfly (**Ahhhh, Alec da "A Próxima Vítima", todo mundo sabe que eu sou LOUCA por esse homem, né? De qualquer modo, Alec será o nome do meu filho, se eu tiver um, isso já está decidido :D), **gabi chorona (**ela já suspeita, mas quando ela descobrir...te garanto que vai ser...bem, espere para ver!), **MarciaM (**Nem é, porque significa que são cicatrizes que ela não havia visto ainda, também, porque faz pouquissimo tempo que eles estão "juntos", entao seria óbvio ela nunca ter visto mesmo ;D. E todas essas mortes sempre pertubam a todos... Quem não se pertubaria com cenas de homicídio? Cada um tem sua maneira de reaçao, apenas isso), **Sil17 (**Meu Deus! Olha quem voltou! A poderosíssima SIL! Eu fico realmente feliz que você esteja gostando bastante dessa fic, eu também acho que foi o melhor projeto que eu ja fiz :D Tem várias histórias que eu li ao longo da minha vida misturadas aqui, mais um enredo próprio. Foi algo que veio natural e penetrou na minha vida...e o Harry é de babar mesmo! hahaha), **Kakau Chocolate (**shauehushae coitado, ele não é estúpido! - defensora até a morte desse Harry - hahahaha ele sabe o que ele pode passar caso 'se declare' agora para ela. É justificavel esse ar distante dele... mas espero que você esteja gostando!), e **Ti Borboleta (**Bem, que bom que gostou! Sobre as atualizações, eu não garanto nada porque vestibular é um porre, sabe como é xD) _

_Bem, é isso! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo ;D _


	16. Capítulo Quinze

_**Capitulo Quinze**_

_Harry estava com frio. _

_Por que se não fosse, por qual outro motivo estaria tremendo como um descontrolado? Era como se todas as partículas de seu corpo, que além de reclamarem de dor, gritavam por um conforto que lhe era negado já há tantos anos. _

_Sabia estar destruído, seu corpo era a maior evidência disso, somando com sua incapacidade de abrir os olhos. Sua cabeça girava descontroladamente, numa mistura de cores, vozes e lembranças. _

_"Estou morto?", ele perguntou a si mesmo naquela mistura de cores que dançava sob seus olhos. "Isso é estar morto?"_

_Mas ele não podia morrer, pensou. Não sabia onde __estava,__não sabia o que estava acontecendo... Ele se preparara tanto para vencer Voldemort, não poderia estar morto. _

_Tentou mover um braço, levantar-se. A ação foi dolorosa, e sua voz saiu em um berro __ao mesmo tempo em que__ seu corpo aclamava por um descanso. Mas ele não podia, ele não devia descansar. Ele precisava matar Voldemort, acabar com aquela ameaça... Ele não fora tão longe para desistir no fim. _

_Algo o prendeu novamente contra __o chão frio como de um metal__. As vozes retornaram, e Harry achou que estivesse ao redor de pelo menos umas cinqüenta pessoas. Então ele percebeu que não sentiria nenhuma daquelas sensações se estivesse morto. _

_Mas o que acontecera com ele? Fora capturado pelos Comensais?Por que não o mataram, então? _

_- Não... – murmurou, sua voz recusando-se a sair. Foi uma mistura de gemido com a voz rouca de dor. – Não... _

_- Ele está variando. – disse uma voz ao seu lado direito. _

_- Está tentando se levantar novamente! _

_- Ah meu Deus, segurem-no!_

_- Não... Não... – mãos envolveram suas pernas e braços, mantendo-o preso na superfície de metal. Ele abriu os olhos finalmente, mas não conseguiu ver nada além de um borrão, onde tudo estava muito difuso. _

_- Está tudo bem, senhor Potter, está tudo bem! – a mesma voz que antes falara estava com um tom agora mescla agradável mescla surpreso. – Cristo! Como esse homem ainda quer e consegue se mexer depois de tudo que passou? _

_- Voldemort... Voldemort... – ele arfou, o desespero e a raiva começando a subir-lhe pela garganta. _

_- V-Voldemort foi vencido, senhor Potter._

_Aquilo só podia ser uma mentira. Comensais, com certeza, ele pensou. _

_Lembrava-se de ter partido da Rússia como um lunático quando Malfoy lhe passara uma informação sobre Voldemort, partida de Nikolaievich. Como seu coração parecia ter socado repetidas vezes contra o peito, como ele havia ter especulado sobre um possível ataque cardíaco. Como arquitetara um plano em tão pouco tempo para impedi-lo. Mais do que salvar o Mundo Bruxo, Harry não iria permitir que Voldemort conseguisse aquele feito. _

_Conseguir magia inesgotável através da sétima filha. _

_- Ginny... Ginny... – sua voz engrolou, e sue corpo começou a se debater._

_- Segurem-no! Segurem-no!_

_Ele imaginou se Voldemort já estava atravessando o caminho, atrás de Ginny Weasley. Aquilo fez com que seus olhos se abrissem e ele cerrasse os mesmos, tentando derrubar a massa de pessoas que o segurava. Não ia permitir que os Comensais o segurassem ali enquanto Voldemort... Ah, Deus, Ginny. _

_- Gin... Não... _

_- Está tudo bem, senhor Potter, está tudo bem! _

_- Deixe-a, deixe Gin em paz... Não... _

_A cabeça de Harry o confundiu até que um dos Curandeiros injetou uma substancia em sua veia, fazendo o homem vagarosamente deslizar para a mesa mais uma vez, dessa __vez finalmente dominado_

_

* * *

_

Ginny desceu as escadas em direção a sala tentando manter os pensamentos em ordem, o que estava se mostrando particularmente difícil.

Sua mente estava um turbilhão de confusões. Uma dança de lembranças do dia em que Harry fora embora, de seu casamento, da traição de Daniel e de sua gravidez dançavam na periferia de seu cérebro, antes que ocupassem importância total em seus pensamentos.

E agora, para ocupar mais um espaço nas burrices de Ginny Weasley, tinha também o beijo que havia acabado de compartilhar com Harry.

Ela não sabia se estava imaginando coisas ou era realmente fato de que havia alguma coisa sobre ela que afetava Harry consideravelmente. Mas aquilo parecia uma realidade alternativa, simplesmente não fazia o menor sentido.

Antes de tomar vergonha na cara e finalmente resolver ir de encontro a ele, Ginny pensou cuidadosamente o que iria dizer para ele. Quando finalmente tomou coragem, olhou para sua imagem no espelho e inspirou profundamente, antes de fechar a porta de seu quarto com a sensação de que gostaria dormir e acordar apenas depois de dez anos, quando tudo se resolvesse.

Harry estava em pé em frente ao _french window, _olhando a neve se acumular no deck. As mãos estavam unidas às suas costas, numa postura solene. Como estava de costas a Ginny, ela não foi capaz de estudar sua expressão, até que olhasse seu reflexo pelo vidro.

Cenho franzido, o olhar perdido. Ginny sentiu seu peito comprimir.

Desceu o mais silenciosa possível, mas duvidava que Harry não tivesse a escutado – afinal, ela já não duvidava mais nada dele.

Ginny parou quando terminou de descer a escada, ainda com os olhos fixos no reflexo de Harry. Era engraçada a forma como suas sensações ficavam aguçadas próximas a esse homem, Ginny pensou. Querer compreendê-lo, querer estar ao lado dele e dizer "Conte comigo", especialmente nesses momentos em que ela o vislumbrava sozinho.

Isso a deixava tão pensativa a respeito quanto apavorada.

Reunindo a coragem do que queria dizer desde que fechara a porta de seu quarto, ela inspirou profundamente e foi em sua direção.

Harry não se voltou para ela nem mesmo quando ela se posicionou ao seu lado. O olhar manteve-se concentrado no lado de fora da casa, na noite que se havia já caído. Ginny fez força para olhá-lo.

- Harry.

Finalmente, ele se voltou fisionomia inexpressiva. Ginny não saberia dizer o que ele pensava a respeito do que tinha acontecido minutos atrás. Ginny molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua, voltando reunir suas forças quando suas íris foram tomadas pelas verdes de Harry, fazendo-a se sentir afundar num mar em que não se existiam intenções de voltar à superfície...

Suspirou.

- Eu queria te pedir descul -. – ele balançou a cabeça, a interrompendo.

- Diga o que quiser, Ginny, mas não peça desculpas sobre aquele beijo. – ele retrucou com a voz tranqüila. – A culpa não foi sua.

Simples. _Frio_. Ginny piscou confusa enquanto ele se afastava dela para pegar a capa de inverno sobre o sofá. Ela ficou um tempo encarando os flocos de neve, antes de girar nos calcanhares e encará-lo mais uma vez.

Perguntou, sua voz não mais que um murmúrio:

- Quanto mais você vai agüentar esconder suas reais emoções, Harry?

Ele estava arrumando a capa sobre os ombros quando tal pergunta foi feita; parou abruptamente a ação, ficando sem saber o que fazer durante um tempo. Por fim, fechou os olhos e Ginny vislumbrou dor em sua fisionomia ao vê-lo expirar o ar de seus pulmões. A dor dele pareceu ultrapassar a própria.

Ele parecia pronto para dizer alguma coisa, quando balançou a cabeça e mudou completamente o rumo de suas palavras, desviando o assunto:

- Estamos atrasados. Nós vamos aparatando? Eu precisaria da sua ajuda para aparatar, você sabe.

Ginny sentiu uma irritação subir-lhe pelo corpo, aquecendo-a. Lançou um olhar inflamado para Harry e, antes que percebesse, já estava cruzando a sala em sua direção.

- Você não me respondeu Harry. – ela objetou, sua voz declarando seu estresse. – Por mais quanto tempo você vai ficar com essa máscara que foi obrigado a construir na guerra? Qual é a maldita dificuldade de ser apenas você, por um único momento?

Ginny estava se sentindo ultrajada. Enquanto ela estava começando a demonstrar seu estresse, Harry estava lá, frio, impassível. Entretanto, ela foi capaz de vislumbrar um brilho irritado passar por suas íris.

- Já lhe ocorreu que eu seja simplesmente _assim, _Ginny? – ele perguntou com a voz tranqüila. – É verdade, fui obrigado a construir essa imagem por causa da guerra. – ele assentiu, colocando as mãos no bolso da capa. – Mas isso não significa que eu não seja dessa forma. E sobre esconder minhas emoções... – Harry inspirou e olhou para a porta. – Deixe esse tipo de preocupação comigo.

Bem, não havia sido ele que fizera um acordo com ela sobre honestidade? Vamos lá.

- Mesmo quando isso me afeta também? – ela perguntou, enfatizando o que dizia ao apontar para si mesma. Harry deixou que expressasse algum tipo de surpresa em suas feições, antes de franzir o cenho.

- Acredite, se _você _soubesse todos os pontos da minha vida seria apenas uma complicação a mais na sua vida.

Ela sabia que o estresse estava começando a deixar marcas em seu rosto, porque seu pescoço e bochechas estavam começando a ficar quentes. Sabia que estava ficando avermelhada, da mesma forma como Ron ficava nas orelhas quando envergonhado ou nervoso.

- Por que você não deixa que _eu _me preocupe com isso? – ela praticamente gritou a pergunta. Sabia que o estresse de tudo estava tomando conta de suas reações, mas por mais que detestasse isso e se sentisse completamente humilhada com sua exposição de emoções, ela não conseguia se controlar.

Harry a encarou simplesmente por um tempo, antes que bufasse e passasse a mão pelos cabelos negros. Fechou os olhos , e Ginny soube naquele momento a batalha interna que ele estava enfrentando. Seu coração, enquanto isso, já batia mais acelerado em seu peito.

Harry abriu os olhos e a fitou com intensidade.

- Faz um bom tempo... Mas você se lembra da ultima vez em que nos vimos? Antes que... Que eu fosse para a Guerra.

As lembranças invadiram sua mente como se fossem explosões. Harry pronto para fugir, às escuras. As emoções confusas que dançavam frente aos seus olhos verdes, o beijo de despedida que haviam compartilhado.

Ela assentiu.

- Sim, eu me lembro.

Harry parou ao lado dela, mas não a olhava, assim como Ginny. Seus ombros estavam ridiculamente próximos.

- Você tinha dito que eu apenas havia beijado você para que não gritasse que eu estava indo embora.

_"__Você sabe que eu ainda gosto de você, é por isso que me beijou."_ As próprias palavras ecoaram em sua mente, e ela apenas assentiu. Harry ficou um tempo em silêncio, olhando para a porta antes de responder com a voz distante, rouca:

- Você estava errada.

_"Há uma coisa que eu preciso lhe dizer. Algo que não ficou muito bem esclarecido."_

Seu coração disparou mais do antes, se isso era possível, enquanto ela se voltava surpresa para ele. Seus olhares se encontraram, a expressão dela surpresa, a dele marcada pelos horrores de tudo que fora obrigado a presenciar. Era tanta dor...

Ela soube naquele momento, que ele iria fugir mais uma vez. E não era o que ela queria. Não, ela queria as respostas pelas quais estava procurando. Pelo menos uma verdade em sua vida.

Quando ele deu o primeiro passo em direção à porta, Ginny segurou seu braço. Ele se voltou a fitando.

- Não fuja dessa conversa, Harry. – ela pediu baixinho. – Há certas coisas que precisam ser resolvidas.

Ele soltou seu braço do calor de sua mão e a encarou nos olhos ao começar a dizer:

- Por que você precisa que eu diga com todas as letras o que você já sabe, Gin? – ele sorriu triste ao balançar a cabeça. – A resposta está óbvia, não está? – ele desviou seu olhar do surpreso dela e fechou o punho. – Eu amo você.

* * *

_- Harry, tem mais alguém aqui querendo te ver. _

_Ele sabia que tudo havia entrado nos conformes quando seus olhos avistaram a figura pequena e delicada de Ginny Weasley. Seu coração, ocupado por raiva e motivado por adrenalina e emoções negativas foi substituindo tais sentimentos gradualmente pela paz que aquela mulher trazia ao seu peito. Era como se o planeta, antes tão desorganizado aos seus olhos, tivesse simplesmente entrado no eixo. Tudo estava bem. _

_Não importava mais se ele estava todo ferrado naquela cama, cheio de marcas e cortes profundos, se todo seu corpo parecia ter sido esmagado por uma manada de hipogrifos; Ginny estava lá, seus grandes olhos castanhos colocados sobre ele, a surpresa daquele reencontro estampada em seus olhos. _

_O sorriso que apareceu em seu rosto foi gradual e genuíno, o tipo de sorriso que ele usara tão pouco ao longo dos anos. Lembrou-se da visão que tivera dela sentada na varanda da casa, no Canadá, lendo calmamente o livro para a Academia de Auror, e de como a simples visão dela podia acalmá-lo, dizer que tudo acabaria bem. E tal visão não o enganara. _

_- Olá, Ginny. _

_Ele sabia que ela estava desconfortável, mas não se importava. Sentiu-se momentaneamente aborrecido por não conseguir se levantar, não conseguir tomá-la nos braços e dizer o que vinha guardando para si por tanto tempo. Dizer o quanto a amava, o quanto sentira sua falta. _

_Qual fora sua surpresa então ao saber que, no período de tempo em que seus olhos não encontraram a figura de Ginny, ela havia encontrado alguém? Como fora o impacto daquelas palavras então ao saber aquilo pelas palavras de um dos irmãos de Ginny? _

_Sentiu o peso de algo caindo sobre seu corpo, assim como uma onda de irritação que moeu seu corpo, tirou-lhe o ar de seus pulmões. Mas desempenhara seu papel perfeitamente, sorrindo e conversando calmamente com os Weasley, como se não estivesse completamente tenso. _

_Sua irritação não era com Ginny, mas sim consigo mesmo. Droga! O que ele esperava? Vencer Voldemort e achar que Ginny estaria sentada esperando por ele? __Esperando por alguém que nunca havia dado sequer um sinal de que ele estava ali por ela, de que ele retribuía seus sentimentos? _

_Como fora tolo, ao se esquecer que para se conseguir algo, muitas vezes tinha que se __sacrificar__ outras coisas. _

_Era por isso que ela estava distante, ele pensou. _

_- Então. – ele pigarreou, procurando manter a calma enquanto caminhavam de volta para a casa de Ginny. – Quem era o felizardo? _

_Por mais um pouco, e Harry sabia que teria dito "desgraçado". _

_- Você... Você não chegou a conhecer. – respondeu num tom de voz de quem se sentia completamente acuada. – E não importa mais._

_- É mesmo? E quando você estava pensando em me deixar a par disso tudo?_

_Ele simplesmente não conseguia agüentar a raiva que sentia, o que o deixava ainda mais revoltado. Passara tantos anos sabendo controlar suas emoções com quase perfeição, e apenas o fato de saber que Ginny estivera casada, feliz nos braços de outro homem era o suficiente para que ele sentisse vontade de procurar o infeliz e fazê-lo implorar pela morte. _

_Ginny cortou a discussão até que chegassem __em__ casa. Quando isso aconteceu, Harry sabia __porque__ estava tão furioso. A culpa era toda dele, maldição, toda dele. _

_- Escute – ela começou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. – Eu não tive tempo para te contar, está bem? Logo que chegamos recebemos uma coruja de minha mãe dizendo para irmos até lá jantar em família... Eu não queria que você recebesse a noticia daquele jeito._

_Ele não moveu um músculo do lugar onde estava._

_- Fico imaginando quando você ia ter tempo para contar. – ele retrucou secamente._

_- Qual é o maldito problema com você? – __Ginny franziu o cenho e praticamente cuspiu as palavras, também furiosa, mas Harry sabia que era por causa da confusão que ela sentia por causa do estresse dele__. – Tudo bem, eu entendo que você esteve todo esse tempo desaparecido e não teve informações de ninguém, e que gostaria de ter todas as novidades, mas qual é o maldito problema que eu estive casada e não quis te contar imediatamente? Será que passou pela sua cabeça a simples idéia de que eu posso estar me acostumando com isso? Que pode ser assunto delicado para mim?_

_A possibilidade de que ela poderia ter saído destruída daquele casamento despencou como uma tonelada sobre a cabeça de Harry. Ele, que havia feito de tudo para protegê-la, ele que tinha sacrificado a própria felicidade para vê-la viva e bem, tinha desperdiçado seu tempo porque um desgraçado havia invadido a zona de conforto de Ginny e destruído se coração. _

_Fechou os olhos, tentando se acalmar. Soube que Ginny havia ficado surpresa com a demonstração de reação que tivera, mas simplesmente não estava conseguindo se controlar. Nunca pensara que aquela mulher tinha tanta facilidade para fazê-lo perder seu controle. _

_- É mesmo? Péssimas notícias, garotão, __nós estamos vivendo uma mentira! – __ela cruzou os braços e o encarou furiosa. – A noticia do jornal, sobre nossa historia, sobre o fato de você estar perfeitamente bem após a batalha._

_Aquilo__ o atingiu como um murro na boca do estômago. Uma mentira... Sim, ele sabia disso, mas algo em seu interior o havia iludido com a promessa de que tudo daria certo, no fim. De que ele e Ginny não seriam apenas um casal de mentirinha. Aquilo então vindo da voz dela era como se veneno tivesse sido colocado em suas veias. _

_A discussão __acabara__ quando ela tocara no ponto de ele esconder suas emoções. __Em seguida, deixaram-na esquecida em algum ponto de suas mentes enquanto se ocupavam do ataque ao restaurante em que Sarah Madison e Draco Malfoy estiveram presentes. Mas aquelas palavras não fugiram da mente de Harry, de como tudo era uma mentira. De que, quando tudo acabasse e Ginny não precisasse mais protegê-lo, tudo acabaria. _

_Então, durante a noite em que as lembranças de Guerra acabavam com ele mais uma vez e ele desistira de dormir, conseguira ter uma conversa civilizada com Ginny. _

_- Harry, desculpe, eu não ter te contado sobre meu casamento antes. Aquilo foi uma maneira horrível de se descobrir._

_Ele a encarou, perguntando-se como ela poderia pedir desculpas sobre aquilo. A culpa não __era__ dela, jamais seria. A culpa fora apenas dele, e dele somente. Suspirou. _

_- Tudo bem. Acho que eu não deveria ter ficado nervoso com você. Afinal, eu nunca deveria ter achado que as coisas não estariam diferentes._

_- O que quer dizer com isso?__ – ela perguntou. _

_Ele se aconchegou no sofá e fechou os olhos._

_"Quero dizer que nunca deveria ter pensado que você viria para os meus braços assim que eu estivesse de volta. Que você não teria se casado, ou com a ingenuidade do pensamente de estar me esperando."_

_Ele se aconchegou no sofá e fechou os olhos._

_- Só estou um pouco confuso com tantas mudanças._

_- O que aconteceu? Digo... Para você querer se divorciar do cara._

_Ginny instintiv__amente levou as mãos ao abdômen, e Harry pegou imediatamente aquele gesto. Seu estômago pareceu despencar, e para esconder a situação ele colocou uma quantidade generosa de panquecas na boca. Tentou desviar os pensamentos que se formavam em sua mente "Quando ela quiser, ela vai contar... Pelo amor de Deus, Potter..."_

_- Digamos que ele preferia as morenas. – Ginny disse com um tom mais amargo do que pretendia, porque deixava claro o quanto se sentia vulnerável com aquele assunto. Harry franziu o cenho em sua direção, __pegando o tom de sua voz__. – E eu tinha uma imagem completamente diferente dele, até acontecer esse acidente e eu __perceber__ que na verdade ele não passava de um bastardo._

_Ela começou a comer as panquecas, em silêncio, e Harry se viu refletindo em suas palavras. _

_- Há quanto tempo foi isso? – perguntou com a voz suave._

_- Mais ou menos uns oito, nove meses atrás._

_Harry balançou a cabeça. __Oito meses atrás... Lembrou-se do rosto sujo e manchado de sangue de Severus Snape, e a fúria que sentia ao ver a imagem falsa de Ginny sangrando ao chão, Comensais da Morte a humilhando. Como sentira prazer em matar Snape, que havia dado a idéia a Voldemort de como atraí-lo para tal armadilha. _

_Você sabia que eu estava no Canadá, então? – ela sussurrou para ele, que fechou os olhos e assentiu. Ele parecera surpreso quando ela havia contado que estudara lá, mas agora não se sentia tão certa de que ele não soubesse._

_- Sim, eu sabia._

_- Então eles já tentaram me usar como isca... __Um blefe._

_Harry sentiu a __fúria__invadi-lo__ mais uma vez. __Ginny fora praticamente a única Weasley que os Comensais viviam ameaçando terem pegado, o que o deixava enlouquecido. _

_E então logo mais a noite, seus lábios se encontraram. Ela estava ali, retribuindo, segura em seus braços. A emoção daquele momento fora o suficiente para que ele revelasse mais do que deveria revelar. _

_O que não deveria ter sido feito, afinal. Ginny tinha que primeiro recuperar-se de suas próprias feridas antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa. _

_Mas é claro que, com a teimosia da mulher de cabelos ruivos, aquilo não acabou sendo possível. _

_- Mesmo quando isso me afeta também? – ela perguntou, enfatizando o que dizia ao apontar para si mesma. Harry deixou que expressasse algum tipo de surpresa em suas feições, antes de franzir o cenho. _

_- Acredite, se você soubesse todos os pontos da minha vida seria apenas uma complicação a mais na sua vida. _

_E então, ele dissera. _

_Estúpido o suficiente, amaldiçoou-se em silêncio ao ver os olhos da ruiva arregalar-se. _

_

* * *

_

Sarah teve dificuldade de carregar a enorme caixa com os arquivos de Rostova para a sala.

De fato, chegou a ir de encontro a uma das paredes do corredor enquanto tentava se equilibrar com o tanto de peso e quase tropeçou ao chegar perto da mesa de centro para despejar todas aquelas informações. O baque da caixa pesada contra a mesa fez Draco Malfoy, que parecia estar cochilando deitado no sofá, acordar num pulo, a varinha já em mãos.

- Mas que diabos é isso? – ele perguntou grogue enquanto olhava aparvalhado para a caixa. Sarah encolheu os ombros.

- Vou dar uma olhada nos arquivos de Rostova.

Ele encarou a caixa por um tempo, antes de franzir o cenho.

- Mas eu não disse a você que não vamos conseguir chegar a resultado algum enquanto não tivermos todas as informações? – ele pareceu aborrecido com a atitude dela, que assentiu, já não lhe dando atenção irrestrita aos folhear alguns papeis sobre o topo da caixa.

- Sim, você disse isso. Mas talvez se traçarmos alguns pontos que tem aqui... – ela parou de falar quando se perdeu em alguns relatos no papel, ignorando Malfoy completamente. Em seguida, sacou a varinha e conjurou uma pena, tinteiro e pergaminho sobre a mesa, sem nem mesmo desgrudar os olhos do relatório.

Malfoy a encarou inconformado.

- Você não acha que isso é exagero? – ele perguntou com a voz baixa, mas ela sequer lhe deu atenção. – Madison!

Finalmente, ela ergueu os olhos agora do papel que escrevia pontos que considerava importante, completamente confusa com a atitude dele.

- Que foi?

- Você não acha que está ficando paranóica? Que isso é ser mais do que alguém viciado em trabalho?

Ela lhe lançou mais um daqueles de seus olhares inflamados. Furiosa, sibilou:

- Não é isso que as vitimas pensariam. Não é isso que Catherine Eden pensaria. – achando que após aquilo ele não merecia sequer um grama de sua atenção, ela voltou a se concentrar nos papeis.

Malfoy girou os olhos, antes de voltar a deitar no sofá, deitando de costas. Ficou um tempo encarando o teto, com uma almofada sobre a barriga, antes que o silêncio entre os dois se tornasse acolhedor o bastante para que ele voltasse a dormir.

Sarah ficou por aproximadamente quase meia hora escrevendo uma linha de pensamento, anotando pistas e analisando morte por morte, até que não encontrasse o maldito padrão em nenhuma delas. Homens, mulheres, crianças. Aquelas mortes aleatórias estavam lhe dando dor de cabeça.

Com um gemido de frustração, cobriu o rosto com as mãos e esfregou os olhos, tentando se acalmar.

Tudo bem, as mortes começaram em julho há quase três anos. Obviamente o clima não influenciava no comportamento do assassino, ela pensou sarcástica ao perceber que atualmente era inverno.

Se influenciasse, provavelmente ele seria do tipo que migraria para lugares mais quentes, e não acontecera exatamente isso.

Ela riscou esse fator na folha enquanto continuava a ler outros papeis.

De acordo com o arquivo, cerca de vinte mulheres, dezesseis homens e nove crianças foram vítimas fatais, o que a deixou horrorizada com o numero elevado de mortes, e com o fato daquele bastardo ainda não ter sido apreendido.

Colocando a pena sobre a mesa e apoiando as costas na mesma, Sarah pegou um relatório de uma das autópsias e começou a ler. Seus olhos foram se arregalando na medida em que ela ia lendo cada pedaço da autópsia.

A vítima, Camille Lamarck, sofrera o ataque em outubro do ano anterior. Sarah foi lendo cada detalhe acrescentado pela letra garranchosa do legista, Dr. Robert Thomas, que já havia trabalhado no Ministério da Magia britânico, com surpresa. Além da autópsia, no relatório geral dizia que Camille era americana e casada com um russo, mas a morte de uma imigrante não era o tocante daquele relatório.

A excisão do bloco pélvico, a análise mais profunda do conteúdo da pelve. O órgão já inchado.

Após analisar as fotos do cadáver, ela deixou que as mesmas caíssem sobre seu colo, enquanto seu olhar se focalizava lentamente no homem que dormia em seu sofá. Um dos braços de Malfoy estava sobre a almofada em seu estomago, e a outra caída ao lado do sofá.

Em algum outro momento, talvez ela tivesse se distraído observando a imagem daquele homem, mas não era exatamente em Malfoy que sua atenção estava agora; sua mente ainda ribombava o que havia acabado de ler.

Subitamente, ela começou a procurar enlouquecida por mais relatórios de autópsia. Dois eram completamente diferentes do resultado de Camille, mas ambos também não eram mulheres: a primeira vitima era uma criança de seis anos e a outra, um idoso de sessenta e sete.

Mas apenas as mulheres tinham certo padrão: todas elas haviam sido mortas com duas ou três velas ao redor. A única semelhança que ela tinha visto que quebrava o padrão era de um homem, Dimitri Markov. Em sua morte também existiam velas.

Deixando os relatórios caírem sobre o colo mais uma vez, ela voltou para a busca enlouquecida por informações. Agora, havia encontrado mais três relatórios. Os três de mulheres, apenas um sem as peculiaridades que ela havia julgado serem importantes.

Anya Volk e Ekaterina Olen tinham as mesmas características que Camille Lamarck quando foram atacadas.

Levantando-se bruscamente do chão, derrubando todas as pastas e folhas de seu colo e acordando Malfoy mais uma vez, Sarah correu para o quarto, a procura de seu espelho de duas faces. Sentando-se na cama com as mãos trêmulas, ela deu dois toques no espelho com o dedo indicador e chamou por Neville Longbotton.

O rosto gorducho e sorridente de Neville demorou em atendê-la.

- Ah, Sarah, você ficou sabendo do meu garotão? – seu sorriso imediatamente morreu ao ver a fisionomia pálida da Auror. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou, deixando aparentar sua chateação ao imaginar que seria obrigado a sair do lado de sua esposa por obrigações com o trabalho.

- Nev, me desculpe interrompê-lo. – ela disse rapidamente, envergonhada com sua atitude. _É apenas você que não tem vida social verdadeira, Sarah. – _Mas eu prometo que não vou tirá-lo de Luna por hoje.

- Bem, o que aconteceu? – ele perguntou, agora mais receptivo.

- É sobre Catherine Eden. Você ainda não a abriu, certo?

- Não, ainda não. – ele pareceu surpreso com a pergunta.

- Mas existiria alguma forma de descobrir alguma coisa apenas pelo toque ou por dar uma olhada por cima no corpo?

- Depende, não seria nada confirmado, sempre se precisam de exames. – Neville ergueu as sobrancelhas em sua direção, realmente surpreso. – Você tem algum exemplo sobre o que quer achar?

Sarah inspirou profundamente, antes de assentir.

- Gostaria de saber se Catherine Eden estava grávida.

Suas palavras haviam sido disparadas no mesmo momento em que Draco Malfoy aparecia em seu quarto com o ar mal-humorado, provavelmente pronto para implicar com ela por tê-lo acordado; o choque de suas palavras foram o suficiente para que tropeçasse nos próprios pés e batesse o corpo contra o batente da porta. Seus olhos cinzentos focaram-se, arregalados, na Auror.

Neville a encarou com o mesmo nível de surpresa.

- Deus do céu, Sarah, você -.

- Eu apenas quero tirar essa duvida. – ela o interrompeu rapidamente, ignorando Malfoy que vinha em sua direção com um ar de "Mas que droga é essa?".

- Não, Catherine não estava grávida. Ela só tinha dezesseis anos, Sarah. – ele pareceu ficar momentaneamente aborrecido e pensativo, antes que escutasse a voz de alguém o chamando.- Agora eu preciso ir, Luna está me chamando.

Sua imagem desapareceu antes que Sarah pudesse impedi-lo.

_Não é apenas dos mortos que ele tem que se preocupar, _sua mente ribombou o comentário como se soasse uma critica a sua propria atitude. Soltou um suspiro, e seu olhar encontrou o de Malfoy, que ainda a encarava como se fosse louca.

- Mas que diabos foi isso? – ele quis saber, grosseiro. Ela retribuiu com uma resposta seca:

- Pensei ter encontrado um padrão.

Aquilo atraíra sua atenção. Pareceu ficar momentaneamente desnorteado, antes que caminhasse e se sentasse ao seu lado na cama.

A mente de Sarah a traiu naquele momento. Enquanto ele se focava na informação que ela tinha acabado de lhe presentear, ela pensou no fato óbvio de que estava em um quarto, na cama, com Draco Malfoy. Seus olhos se encontraram e ela sentiu suas bochechas ficando mais quentes, imaginando se aquele olhar penetrante seria capaz de ler seus pensamentos, descobrir que seus pensamentos fugiram completamente do foco que realmente deveria estar prestando atenção. A distancia em que estavam, era possível distinguir seu cheiro dos demais em seu quarto, como de seu próprio perfume e ela engoliu em seco.

- Pois bem. – Sarah agora tinha toda a sua atenção. Draco a olhava com intensidade, buscando informações. – Por que você achou que tinha descoberto um padrão? – ele sabia que Sarah poderia estar paranóica a respeito de Rostova, uma vez que ela havia entrado de cabeça naquela investigação desde que ele entrara em sua vida, achando padrão ou relacionando aquele assassino em tudo o que acontecia, mas resolveu lhe dar crédito; afinal, Nikolaievich não era tolo em suas escolhas quando dizia que recrutaria tal pessoa para seus serviços.

Ela piscou, tentando absorver a pergunta que ele lhe havia feito. _Concentre-se Madison, porra!_

Pigarreou, amaldiçoando-se mentalmente.

- Você sabia que tiveram mulheres grávidas assassinadas por Rostova também?

Ele assentiu.

- Pensei que você tivesse lido essa parte já.

- Bem, não. – ela se levantou. Se queria ter uma discussão com Malfoy como adultos, ela decidiu, sairia daquele quarto. Sabendo que ele a seguiria, voltou para a sala com ele em seus calcanhares. Quando chegou à mesinha de centro, onde havia despejado todo o conteúdo, ela se agachou e pegou as fotos das três mulheres e estendeu para ele. – Olhe isso.

Ignorando o cenho franzido da Auror, ele aceitou as fotos e as observou. Cada vitima tinha certo numero de fotos sobre como fora encontrada e resultados da autopsia. As imagens chocariam a qualquer um que as visse. Ele manteve a postura e a cabeça fria, observando o abdômen inchado e os fluidos escorrendo do nariz da vitima. Na cena do crime,

Seu olhar passou pelas analises das vitimas.

- Em Volk, Olen e Lamarck há velas. – ele seguiu a linha de raciocínio de Sarah.

- Uma vela em Volk, duas em Olen e Quatro em Lamarck. – ela assentiu, estendendo-lhe agora a foto de Markov. – E no homem se há três velas.

- Era o que eu havia dito: as velas aumentam conforme o numero das vitimas.

- Mas não são em todas as vitimas que se há velas. – ela objetou, estendendo-lhe mais uma foto. – Gheorghieff Andreiev também foi considerado uma vitima de Rostova, mas não se há velas.

Malfoy franziu o cenho.

- Visto que ele também foi pregado ao chão.

Ela assentiu, e ele soltou uma exclamação.

- Então realmente _há _um ritual sendo feito. - Draco balançou a cabeça, bufando. - Merda, toda essa loucura faz sentido, por mais maluca que pareça essa frase.

- Rostova pode sempre ter sentido prazer por assassinatos, isso é possível. – Sarah especulou. – Uma vez que há assassinatos aleatórios aos dele, com um padrão que ainda não reconhecemos. Mas, desses três anos para cá ele tem se preparado para alguma coisa.

_Agora, o quê? _Ela se perguntou em silêncio. Seu olhar encontrou o de Malfoy, como quem pedia ajuda àquela solução. Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Nunca ouvi falar de ritual assim. Mortes de grávidas para tal ato tudo bem, já escutei, mas nesse caso também há homens... E seis crianças. – Malfoy expressou sua frustração ao caso pela primeira vez, surpreendendo Sarah. Ela conseguiu ver a raiva em seus olhos. – Qual é o maldito padrão disso tudo?

**_Continua... _**

****

**Notas: **_Mais um capítulo! Consegui atualizar mais um capitulo! _

_Tá bom que foi negligenciando um pouco os estudos e ficando com um puxx peso na consciencia, mas era necessário, ou eu ia esquecer toda a linha cronológica do decorrer da situação agora u.u Espero que vocês tenham gostado, porque a partir desse capítulo as coisas vão começar a pegar fogo em TODOS os sentidos:D E pela primeira vez, escrevi um trecho, um flashback do que vem acontecendo agora do ponto de vista DO HARRY, não da Ginny; espero que isso explique um pouco o comportamento dele e que quem se irrita com esse ser maravilhosamente complexo, entenda o que ele passou. Até o ser mais "dado" teria medo de se machucar ainda mais e se preocupar como louco com tudo, como ele :P _

_Agradecendo aos comentários de **gabi chorona, ArthurCadarn, Gabby Branco, Ara Potter, Kacau Potter, Bruni Chan e Gla Evans-Dumbledore. **_

**_;D_**


	17. Capítulo Dezesseis

_**Capitulo Dezesseis. **_

_O dia estava realmente agradável, mas aos olhos de Sarah, todo o encanto do dia estava quebrado por causa do local em que se encontrava. _

_Olhando para os próprios pés enquanto traçava o caminho já tão conhecido, ela ignorava a presença de seu irmão mais velho. Nathan também se mantinha em silêncio, as mãos no bolso do jeans. _

_Continuaram com aquele silêncio até que chegaram ao seu destino. Sarah finalmente ergueu os olhos incrivelmente azuis, como os de uma praia de águas límpidas e encarou as flores secas que jaziam sobre o tumulo. Um pequeno sorriso triste cortou seus lábios quando ela encarou a pequena foto do garotinho de seis anos, os cabelos castanhos completamente bagunçados, os olhos castanhos brilhando travessos. _

_Nathan fez um gesto com a varinha, fazendo as flores secas desaparecerem. Sarah abaixou-se e colocou um novo buquê, agora de rosas amarelas, sobre o tumulo. Em seguida, agachou-se e passou o polegar sobre a foto. _

_Nathan olhou para o lado oposto à cena, o vento bagunçando seus cabelos também castanhos. Sarah olhou com carinho para a foto, e disse com a voz baixinha: _

_- Mamãe e Papai não puderam vir hoje, bebê. Mas você sabe que os dois sentem tanto sua falta quanto nós, talvez até mais. _

_Nathan fechou os olhos àquelas palavras, como se a dor das lembranças fosse grande demais para se suportar. _

_- Nate conseguiu prender dois dos Aurores que invadiram nossa casa àquele dia. – ela disse com a voz baixa. - Daqui a alguns meses, tenho certeza que ele vai conseguir entrar para o serviço secreto. Um feito e tanto, se considerar que ele nem completou vinte anos ainda. – seu sorriso sumiu, dando lugar a uma voz cheia de dor e saudades. – Sentimos sua falta, Alec. _

_Seus olhos embargaram, mas ela não sentiu vergonha de suas lágrimas. Estava apenas entre seus dois irmãos, e eles eram os únicos, alem de seus pais, que conheciam a verdadeira Sarah Madison. Não a garota movida à raiva, à determinação enlouquecida e obstinada.Eles sabiam que, por mais força que tivesse ou se obrigasse a ter, ela também precisava de um abraço, de palavras de conforto. Mesmo que, depois da morte de Alec, Nathan tivesse se fechado em copas_

_O garotinho da foto apenas sorria para ela, um sorriso triste agora. Nathan tocou com gentileza no ombro da irmã e disse:_

_- Sarah, vamos. _

_Ela assentiu para o irmão e se levantou. Deu as costas ao tumulo e deixou que Nathan lhe abraçasse pelos ombros, enquanto caminhavam para fora do cemitério. Seguiram metade do caminho em silêncio, até que Nathan perguntou com a voz baixa: _

_- Papai me disse que você já decidiu o que vai fazer ao terminar o colégio. _

_Ela assentiu. _

_- Logo após a formatura em junho, vou para o Canadá. _

_Ele soltou um sorriso triste. _

_- A melhor academia de Aurores, não é? E eu que pensei que você queria ser Curandeira. _

_- Isso já faz muito tempo. – ela balançou minha cabeça. – Muita coisa mudou desde que eu disse isso. _

_Ele assentiu._

_- É, muita coisa mudou. Mas você tem certeza de que é o que você realmente quer? _

_- Nunca tive tanta certeza na vida. _

_Eles saíram do cemitério e já estavam prontos para aparatar – onde Sarah faria uma aparatação acompanhada por ser menor de idade – quando ela disse com uma voz sonhadora: _

_- Fico me perguntando o que Alec teria decidido fazer se... _

_Nathan fechou os punhos e soltou um suspiro pesado. Em seguida, seu olhar encontrou o azul de sua irmã e ele disse com a voz baixa: _

_- Sarah, me perdoe. _

_Ela se voltou para o irmão com expressão surpresa. Nathan olhava para os próprios pés, mas ela viu as lagrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto._

_- Nathan..._

_- Eu... Eu deveria ter protegido você. Eu deveria ter protegido o Alec. – ele mordeu o lábio, tentando se controlar. – E o que eu fiz? Fingi-me de morto, como um maldito cachorro. _

_Sarah tocou o braço do irmão com carinho. Depois de tantos anos, ela pensou, sem ele ter derramado uma lágrima, estava na hora de finalmente deixar os sentimentos tomarem conta. _

_- Ei, você salvou minha vida, não salvou? Se não fosse por você teríamos morrido no incêndio. _

_Nathan inspirou choroso. Parecia furioso consigo mesmo por não controlar suas lágrimas. _

_- Alec só tinha seis anos. E o que eu fiz? Deixei aqueles bastardos baterem em nosso irmão, jogarem maldições, se divertirem com seus gritos. E você... Eu deixei que eles... _

_Sarah desviou o rosto de seu irmão, olhando para o lado oposto. _

_- Eu não deixei que eles fizessem o que queriam fazer. _

_- Eu deveria ter protegido meus irmãos mais novos, como qualquer irmão deveria fazer numa situação dessas. _

_- Nathan, você só tinha quatorze anos. _

_- Não me venha com essa. Isso não é desculpa. _

_- Você teria sido morto. _

_- Aos diabos com isso! – ele finalmente pareceu ter recuperado o controle, mas atraiu a atenção de alguns olhares. Ignorou-os. – Preferia estar morto a viver com esse peso de culpa nas costas! Preferia estar morto e saber que você e Alec estariam bem! _

_A irmã lhe deu um soco no ombro. Impressionado com a força e a atitude dela, Nathan ergueu o rosto e a encarou, consumido vivo pela raiva que viu nas íris azuis da irmã, tão idênticas as de seu pai. _

_Ela apontou um dedo em riste para ele e disparou: _

_- Nunca mais, __**nunca mais **__envergonhe o nome ou a morte do bebê dessa forma. Alec não morreu por sua culpa, e éramos todos crianças demais para saber exatamente como agir em uma situação dessas. Maldição, Nathan, seu idiota! Eu não culpo você por aquela noite, nem mamãe e papai. – ela terminou, com a voz suave. – Nós todos fizemos o nosso melhor. E mesmo se você tivesse tentado fazer alguma coisa para nos proteger, teríamos morrido todos, você não tinha condições para isso. _

_Com delicadeza, ela tocou em seu pescoço, e ele soube exatamente onde ela estava fazendo pressão: a cicatriz de queimadura, prova viva do sufoco que ele havia passado naquele fim de tarde. _

_- Você estava sangrando e com quase todo o corpo queimado, Nathan. _

_Ele soluçou, limpando as lagrimas. Sarah passou a mão carinhosamente pelos seus cabelos. _

_- Vamos para casa, Nate. _

Ah, aos diabos com aquele maldito ensaio de casamento.

Ginny não conseguia pensar, não conseguia se concentrar sequer no momento em que deveria entrar na igreja. Estava tão desnorteada, tão perdida que Hermione, com as bochechas vermelhas e sua típica voz histérica de quando as coisas não saiam conforme seus desejos, gritara com ela Deus sabia quantas vezes.

Como a dama de honra de Hermione, ela deveria entrar na Igreja e se encontrar com Harry, que era o padrinho de Ron, mas na maior parte das vezes a mente de Ginny estava tão longe daqueles acontecimentos que se esquecia de entrar e chegara realmente a tropeçar nos próprios pés uma das vezes.

- Ginny! Você não prestou atenção na entrada _de novo! _– guinchou Hermione, brandindo a mão acima de sua cabeça, furiosa quando invadiu a entrada da Igreja, assustando a cunhada.

- Ah... O quê? – ela piscou duas vezes, confusa, na direção de Hermione.

- Mas o que é que aconteceu com você? Pelo amor de Deus, nem quando você estava decidindo contar para seus pais sobre ir para o Canadá você ficou desse jeito? – ela perguntou completamente aborrecida.

Ginny realmente pensou em contar para Hermione o que havia acontecido. Seus lábios entreabriram-se e uma lufada de ar quente escapou de seus lábios, mas não emitiu som. Por alguma razão incompreensível, ela não conseguiu contar.

- Desculpe, Hermione. – ela sussurrou. – A morte daquela garota não me sai da cabeça.

Por que sempre é mais fácil mentir a revelar o que se realmente sente? Talvez relacionamentos fossem apenas mais simples se todos soubessem realmente se expressar, ao invés de, com todas as forças, tentar defender a si próprio.

Como psiquiatra, Hermione não acreditou em Ginny, e ela tampouco esperava que sua mentira surtisse efeito. Mas a cunhada não lhe pressionou; apenas suspirou e balançou a cabeça:

- Ouça, Gin, tente prestar atenção apenas na entrada, _okay_? O que era para ter sido um ensaio curto virou algo completamente massivo apenas porque você errou quase todas as entradas.

Subitamente, Ginny se sentiu completamente envergonhada. Assentiu para Hermione, que tornou a ocupar sua posição, onde entraria logo depois da Auror.

Ah, diabos, mas aquilo não era culpa dela.

O som melodioso vindo da orquestra recomeçara, e Ginny inspirara profundamente, chegando até mesmo fechar os olhos antes de entrar na Igreja com um muro de determinação em sua mente. Acabar com aquilo de uma vez. Parar de demonstrar seu desespero. Trancar-se em seu quarto e sair apenas depois de cinqüenta anos.

Os olhares dos presentes caíram sobre sua figura; _Ah, a culpada que nos manteve aqui até agora. _Ginny ergueu o queixo, decidida a não se mostrar abalada.

Então o culpado de todo seu desespero caminhou em sua direção, para encontrá-la.

Como o infeliz estava tão tranqüilo? Era praticamente como se nada o abalasse, sua expressão segura quando estendeu seu braço para que Ginny segurasse. Ela aceitou, e seus olhares se cruzaram inevitavelmente.

Ginny sentiu a sensação que lhe parecia comum em sua vida: ela se sentiu afundando, mais uma vez. Afundou-se naquela imensidão que eram os olhos de Harry, afundou-se nas palavras que ele havia lhe dito duas horas antes. Afundou-se na intensidade das emoções que agora ela percebia naquelas íris verdes.

Parecia tão óbvio, e ao mesmo tempo tão ilógico e irreal. Talvez algo dentro dela soubesse, não desde sempre, mas pelo menos desde que ele voltara. Talvez estivesse tão preocupada em se proteger que se recusara a perceber o óbvio.

E agora o óbvio a apavorava.

Não era como se Harry fosse forçá-la a alguma coisa, ele jamais seria capaz disso. Mas ela ainda estava tão machucada... Daniel havia lhe deixado tanto rancor, tantas mágoas... Harry voltar do nada e lhe revelar aquilo parecia muito súbito, súbito o suficiente para que ela ficasse desnorteada o suficiente para não saber o que fazer.

Ela finalmente conseguira fazer o maldito ensaio certo. Hermione lhe presenteou com um sorriso radiante, agradecido, indo de encontro a Ron e beijando-lhe os lábios com carinho. Harry desvencilhou-se dela e caminhou em direção aos melhores amigos.

Ginny teve a estranha sensação de frio e solidão quando ele deixou seu lado. _Isso é tão confuso... Ele nunca esteve ao meu lado durante esses anos. _Sem conseguir ser capaz de se mover, ficou observando o

antigo Trio, o sorriso sincero de Harry ao ver a alegria dos melhores amigos, os comentários bobos e divertidos de Ron, o carinho que Hermione tinha quando estavam os três juntos.

Não existira dúvida em sua voz quando dissera que a amava. Simples, prático. Sincero.

Harry soltara algum comentário sarcástico, fazendo Ron fazer uma careta e Hermione gargalhar. Ginny concentrou toda sua atenção na expressão facial de Harry, até que ele lhe dirigiu o olhar.

Não sorriu, apenas se encararam por alguns segundos que para Ginny lhe pareceram eternos.

_Há quanto tempo, Harry? Há quanto tempo você esconde isso de mim? _

Ele quebrou o contato visual, tornando sua atenção para o goleiro do Chudley Cannons. Mas Hermione parecera pegar alguma coisa naquele pequeno espaço de tempo. Antes que um olhar inquisidor da cunhada caísse sobre Ginny, ela deu as costas ao Trio Dourado e se encaminhou até um grupo de pessoas ruivas e uma loura escultural, que segurava uma garotinha de cabelos curtos e louro avermelhados no colo. A menina abriu um sorriso encantador quando avistou Ginny caminhando na direção deles, mas o sorriso de Ginny estava longe dos olhos quando esta retribuiu.

- _Tia Gin! _

Não demorou muito para que a multidão finalmente começasse a se dispersar. Alguns poucos Weasleys estavam presentes quando Ginny finalmente se ajuntou ao Trio, anormalmente quieta. Harry a aproximou de seu corpo, mas naquele momento ela soube que ambos representavam. Em parte querendo, em parte sentindo a culpa corroer-lhe o peito, deitou a cabeça em seu peito e fechou os olhos, enquanto deixava-se envolver pelos braços dele.

- Nós poderíamos sair para jantar juntos, o que acham? – Ron perguntou a Harry e Ginny. – Ou pedir uma _pizza _e ver algum filme. Hermione finalmente me ensinou a usar um _VDV_, então –.

- _DVD, _Ron. – respondeu Hermione às gargalhadas, fazendo o noivo presentear-lhe com uma careta. – E sim, seria uma boa idéia se nós pudéssemos passar a noite juntos. – ela deu um sorriso radiante para o casal. – Podemos relembrar os velhos tempos.

Ginny não queria ir. A única coisa que sentia vontade era se enfiar debaixo das cobertas e dormir, apenas dormir e não acordar mais. Mas por outro lado ela sabia que Harry gostaria de passar um tempo com eles, depois de tantos anos separados.

- Seria uma boa idéia. – ela respondeu com a voz baixa, ainda com os olhos fechados e amaldiçoando-se ao gostar dos afagos dele em seus cabelos. Ao mesmo tempo, Harry respondeu:

- Acho que hoje não. O dia de hoje acabou exigindo mais do que eu havia pensado que exigiria.

Simples assim. Mencione sua recente volta da guerra, seu suposto processo de recuperação que tudo faz sentido. Ron assentiu e sorriu para o melhor amigo.

- Certo, mas amanhã sairemos. Marque em tinta permanente.

Harry retribuiu o sorriso.

- Em tinta permanente.

- Aliás, amanhã é o ultimo jogo da temporada. Sei que você pode não ter acompanhado direito por causa da Guerra e tal, mas gostaria que você fosse. – o ruivo abriu um largo sorriso. – É de praxe todos os meus irmãos e meus pais irem, além de Hermione. Após a vitória – seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais, convicto da vitoria. – Podemos sair para comemorar, ou ir ver algum filme.

Harry pareceu sinceramente empolgado quando respondeu:

- Arranje um lugar para mim, Ron. Estarei lá.

a.a.a.a

Hermione havia separado Chaves do Portal para cada um que fora para o ensaio do casamento. Harry e Ginny seguiram em silêncio para o mesmo, ainda abraçados.

- Você não queria ir para a casa de Ron? – ela perguntou com a voz baixa enquanto eles se posicionavam e esperavam dar o horário para serem guiados até a casa de Ginny. Ele ergueu o rosto, olhando-a nos

olhos. Ginny sentiu como se aqueles olhos verdes fossem capazes de ler sua alma. Por fim, abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- Queria, mas você não parecia muito animada com a idéia.

Ginny o encarou surpresa. Seu olhar hesitou por um pequeno momento, antes que ela abaixasse o rosto e perguntasse, com a voz fraquinha:

- Como você consegue me desvendar tão fácil?

Ele riu, achando graça do que ela dizia. Balançou a cabeça, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

- Gostaria poder te desvendar da forma que diz, Gin. Não gosto de admitir que sou horrivelmente péssimo nisso.

Ele pensou em responder algo, mas a Chave do Portal estava finalmente pronta. Ambos tocaram na garrafa de vidro vazia e foram transportados para a casa de Ginny.

Ginny abriu a porta com expressão melancólica. Ela não conseguia entender como a mulher de fisionomia e atitudes tão fortes pudesse ter desaparecido naquelas ultimas semanas dando lugar à mulher vulnerável e que ela tanto desprezava.

- Ginny?

Ela estava deixando as chaves sobre a mesa quando escutou a voz de Harry. Parecera-lhe música para seus ouvidos, ou os ruídos que as águas faziam durante seu percurso em um rio, que ela tanto gostava. Algo que lhe aquecia a alma, aquecia seu coração, trazendo tranqüilidade e serenidade.

Ela se voltou, a mão ainda sobre a madeira lisa da mesa. Observou Harry caminhar em sua direção, a postura tranqüila, o olhar decidido.

- Eu não disse o que disse para deixar sua vida com mais problemas. – ele respondeu com a voz suave e baixa, olhando Ginny nos olhos, que não recuou. – Não quero ser mais uma preocupação para você – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, como se reconsiderasse o que estava dizendo. – _além do que eu já estou sendo, _com essa história de guarda-costas.

Ela nada disse, apenas o encarou, incerta sobre o que dizer. Por fim, Harry soltou um suspiro e deu as costas, indo em direção a escada.

- Há quanto tempo, Harry? – ela perguntou com voz baixa, mas ele tinha a escutado. Voltou-se com um pequeno sorriso, mas seus olhos expressavam dor, saudade e talvez culpa. Por ter abdicado tudo, inclusive a felicidade dele. Mas não fugiu da pergunta dela.

- Talvez tenha começado com aquela resposta grosseira que você me deu sobre eu ter achado estar possuído. – ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e suspirou. – Talvez eu tenha demorado a perceber, apenas.

Ginny sentia seu peito cada vez mais apertado. Sabia que se ela perguntasse mais alguma coisa, iria fazer com que as lagrimas inundassem seus olhos.

Malditos hormônios, ela pensou à procura de algo para colocar a culpa.

- Por que você escondeu isso de mim? – _Por que deixou que eu passasse pelo que passei? – _Por que... Por que não me disse?

Pela primeira vez, ele desviou seu olhar do dela.

- Quando você me perguntou, naquela noite em que fugi, sobre deixar Ron e Hermione insatisfeitos comigo, mas seguros... Eu não me referia apenas a eles.

"_- Então você vai se afastar de todos para manter nossa segurança? Não importa que você morra, você estará feliz, mesmo sozinho, se estivermos todos bem? _

_- Já fiz outros sacrifícios para manter a segurança de vocês. – ele comentou em um sussurro. – E faria outros, se necessário. "_

As lágrimas vieram sem que ela pudesse ter tempo para impedi-las. Simplesmente borraram sua visão, súbitas. Frustrada, ela limpou as mesmas e encarou Harry, tentando recuperar sua postura durona.

- Você é um idiota. – ela acusou. – Você deveria ter me dito. Sabe quantos meses eu chorei por causa da sua partida? Sabe quanto eu demorei a me recuperar? Isso que _significa estar bem_, na sua concepção?

Harry olhou para o canto oposto, a cabeça baixa, as pálpebras semicerradas.

- Três meses, todas as noites.

As palavras tiveram o mesmo efeito de um susto em Ginny. Ela arregalou os olhos para Harry.

- O que disse? – ela sussurrou.

- Você chorou durante três meses, todas as noites. Não deixava que ninguém visse, mas era no seu quarto que você realmente deixava aflorar sua tristeza. – ele afirmou, com a voz baixa. – Você pode me odiar por isso, Ginny, mas eu preferia assim... E não vou negar que, se tivesse que fazer tudo de novo, faria da mesma maneira.

Ginny viu Harry fechar um punho, assim como fechou os olhos e deixou um suspiro cansado passar por seus lábios.

- Isso não impediu que Voldemort descobrisse do que eu sinto por você, mas te manteve segura. Por mais que tenha passado pelo que passou com essa história de divórcio e tudo o mais, pelo menos quando essa guerra acabou, eu pude sentir todo esse aperto que sentia aliviar quando pude te ver depois de tanto tempo. Eu não sei se teria agüentado tudo o que passei se em algum momento tivesse a certeza de que você estava... Você sabe... – ele parecia incapaz de falar. Tomou fôlego e disse de uma vez: - Se você estivesse morta e eu fosse obrigado a saber que aquilo era minha culpa.

Ginny ficou com os olhos fixos em Harry, os lábios secos, a garganta apertada demais para dizer alguma coisa.

Quem diria: Ginny Weasley era a fraqueza de Harry Potter. Ele, no auge de sua arrogância, de se igualar a Comensais no quesito de andar em Trevas, perdia toda sua frieza, seu ar de segurança quando o nome do assunto era Ginny.

Droga, _ela _nunca imaginaria isso. _Ela _nunca cogitaria a possibilidade de ser tudo isso, para ele.

- Bem, acho que eu vou tentar dormir. Boa noite, Ginny.

Ele estava no meio da escada rumo ao quarto quando Ginny disse em voz baixa:

- Quando eu estava em uma missão, resgatar reféns dos Comensais da Morte, na Itália, acabei passando mal em operação e desmaiei.

Harry parou de subir as escadas e voltou-se, lentamente. Seus olhos encararam Ginny fervorosamente, e Ginny viu sua expressão corporal ficar tensa. A mão direita, que segurava o corrimão, apertou o mesmo até os nós de seus dedos ficarem brancos.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Não sei como consegui escapar com vida daquele local. De qualquer modo, quando acordei estava na enfermaria do _DICAT, _com a Curandeira plantada ao meu lado. – Harry desceu as escadas, observando atentamente como a fisionomia de Ginny ficara sem expressão. Como se estivesse revivendo aquele momento, e não contando para ele. – Logo que acordei, a mulher começou a tagarelar sem parar, dizendo que na minha situação era uma sorte eu não ter sofrido nenhuma conseqüência... –Ginny abriu um sorriso fraco, as lágrimas se formando em seus olhos. – Quando eu perguntei o que diabos ela estava falando, ela pareceu surpresa que eu não tivesse percebido que estava... Estava esperando um filho.

Ginny imaginou que a surpresa que vira nos olhos de Harry fosse verdadeira; da mesma forma que ele não sabia sobre o casamento, também não sabia que Ginny tinha ficado grávida. Surpresa por ver que ele estava deixando todas as emoções claras para ela, ela o viu engolir em seco e encará-la mais uma vez.

- Talvez tenha sido a maior alegria que senti. – ela pousou a mão com carinho sobre o abdome, as lágrimas já obscurecendo sua visão. – Foram os seis melhores meses da minha vida.

Harry já havia descido as escadas. Ginny só percebeu que ele estava na sua frente quando colocou a mão sobre a dela, que estava sobre sua barriga. Ela se surpreendeu que, por mais inexpressivo que ele pudesse estar no momento, depois de recuperado o susto, suas mãos tremiam.

- O que aconteceu, Ginny? – ele perguntou com a voz baixa, quase um murmúrio. – O que aconteceu com o bebê?

O tom preocupado e carinhoso de Harry fez com que Ginny sucumbisse às lágrimas. Tentando limpá-las furiosamente, mas não obtendo êxito alguma, ela começou a dizer com a voz embargada:

- Quando encontrei aquele desgraçado com aquela vagabunda... Eu tinha acabado de voltar de uma viagem pelo _DICAT... _O choque quando eu vi aquela infeliz com uma maldita roupa de enfermeira... E também era uma maldita cobertura... A escada...

Ela não conseguiria falar mais do que aquilo. Não precisava também. Harry a abraçou, colocando a cabeça da ruiva sobre seu peito, enquanto ela se debulhava em lágrimas. Harry a apertou no abraço, um gesto reconfortante que fez com que ela soluçasse.

Ficaram assim até que os soluços de Ginny diminuíssem, e seus tremores parassem. Harry passeava a mão por suas costas, como num ato reconfortante. Por fim, disse com a voz baixa:

- Quanto tempo faz isso?

- Três meses. – ela murmurou. – Droga, talvez seja por isso que eu estou tão destrambelhada com todos os acontecimentos. Eu sequer tive tempo para parar, só jogar no fundo da mente e fingir que nada aconteceu.

- Não da para fingir que uma coisa dessas não aconteceu. – ele objetou. – É como ignorar uma ferida aberta.

- Eu sei.

Agora Ginny já estava com seu controle recuperado, mas isso não impediu que ela continuasse abraçada com Harry. O calor que ele emanava, o cheiro amadeirado e o toque de suas mãos nas costas de Ginny era apaziguador.

- Obrigada, Harry.

* * *

Draco Malfoy não conseguia dormir. 

A única vez que conseguira, teve uma mistura de tudo o que lhe desagradava no quesito de lembranças: sonhou com seu pai, sonhou com a fuga para a Rússia, com as inúmeras mortes que presenciara e com os assassinatos de Rostova. Acordou com os cobertores no chão, tremendo de frio.

Tentou dormir uma segunda vez, mas todas as vezes que seus olhos se fechavam, a única que coisa via era o rosto contorcido em dor de seu pai, o sangue lhe escorrendo pela garganta, os olhos, tão iguais aos dele, arregalados, como se pudesse ver a Morte esperando por ele. Ao fundo, podia escutar os gritos desesperados de sua mãe, e os olhos escuros e sem piedade de seu executor.

_Droga, eu preciso de vodca._

Abrindo os olhos, ficou no silêncio daquela noite fria encarando o teto do quarto. A única coisa que conseguia escutar era sua própria respiração, a visão acostumada ao escuro já.

Perguntou-se como Sarah Madison conseguia dormir, uma vez que ela também tinha seus pesadelos, as lembranças do passado que ainda pareciam tão reais. Inacreditavelmente, seus pensamentos foram, aos poucos, desviando-se daquele mundo sombrio e dirigindo-se a Auror de cabelos negros.

Arregalando os olhos ao perceber onde _exatamente _seus pensamentos estavam se dirigindo à menção do nome de Sarah, Draco se sentou na cama num sobressalto e pareceu zangado consigo mesmo. Era só o que lhe faltava!

Aquela mulher o instigava, o intrigava. Ela era capaz de irritá-lo constantemente, da mesma forma que era capaz de fazer com que sua mente o bombardeasse com cenas daquela mesma mulher em seus braços, nua. Oh, Céus, ele sentia-se capaz de ter até mil fantasias sobre ela.

Aborrecido, levantou-se da cama, decidido a tomar um copo de água, numa tentativa idiota de substituir a maldita vodca.

Estava já na sala quando parou abruptamente, seus olhos consumindo toda a figura de Sarah Madison. Os longos cabelos negros soltos, a fisionomia concentrada, o robe de seda num tom acinzentado aberto, revelando a camisola da mesma cor.

Engoliu em seco enquanto seus olhos se prendiam nas pernas da Auror. Ah, maldição!

- Madison? O que diabos você está fazendo acordada?

Ela assustou-se com a voz de Malfoy; não o imaginava acordado uma hora dessas. Ergueu os olhos na direção dele, encolhendo os ombros, voltando a se sentar no sofá.

- Estava agitada demais para dormir.

Ele usava apenas uma calça de moletom. Ela fez força para desviar o olhar do corpo bem trabalhado dele, mas ao olhar para o rosto, também não ajudou em nada. Deveria ser um crime aquele homem bagunçar tanto sua cabeça.

Ele se sentou ao seu lado no sofá, olhando para o livro que ela lia. Imaginou que fosse algum tipo de livro acadêmico, mas surpreendeu-se ser apenas um livro de ficção. Ela deveria estar fazendo aquilo apenas para ver se ficava com sono.

- Estava pensando em Rostova?

Graças aos dias que estavam passando praticamente vinte e quatro horas juntos, ela já era capaz de distinguir seu cheiro dos ao redor. Sentia seu calor próximo ao corpo dela, e um estremecimento percorreu pelo seu próprio ao ser tomado pensando no desejo de tocá-lo.

Ela pigarreou.

- Sim. Estava pensando em pedir a Nikolaievich relatórios sobre a vida de cada vitima.

- Isso vai dar muito trabalho.

- Sei que vai.

O silêncio reinou entre ambos, e Sarah se perguntou se Malfoy pensava nas mesmas coisas que ela. Será que ele também ficava aturdido apenas com a presença dela, ignorando o fato de que ambos se irritavam constantemente? Por mais que não estivesse olhando para ele, ela ainda conseguia ver em sua mente com clareza a imagem daquele homem. Daquele corpo...

Engoliu em seco.

- Quer alguma coisa para beber? – ela perguntou apenas para dissipar os pensamentos que bombardeavam seu cérebro.

- Tem vodca?

- Tem. Vou buscar.

Ela se levantou e dirigiu-se até o bar e começou a procurar pela garrafa. Sem realmente pensar no que estava fazendo, Malfoy se levantou e foi até ela, ficando poucos centímetros de distância dela. Àquela distância, era possível sentir o perfume que ela exalava, uma mistura marcante de canela.

- Sarah...

Sarah virou-se para ele sem perceber que estavam estupidamente próximos. Seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa, e ela ficou estática no mesmo local, incerta de qual reação tomar. Temia que, se tomasse alguma atitude, seria jogar-se nos braços dele e, diabos, desde quando ela tinha o costume de perder o controle daquela maneira?

Ele, entretanto, pareceu ter um sopro de determinação sobre qual atitude tomar maior do que a dela. Antes que se desse conta, seus corpos ficaram separados por milímetros, antes que o de Sarah encostou-se ao balcão do bar e o de Draco Malfoy colou-se ao dela.

Sua mão deslizou pelo pescoço alvo da Auror, antes de escorregar para os cabelos sedosos e negros dela, ao mesmo tempo em que seus lábios se encontravam. A sensação fora eletrizante, o suficiente para que Sarah estremecesse.

Suas mãos começaram na nuca dele, mas deslizaram em pouco tempo para o peito e abdome trabalhado de Malfoy. O beijo tornou-se algo mais possessivo, mais carnal. O robe de Sarah já estava no chão quando ele a ergueu, fazendo com que se sentasse sobre o balcão.

Draco beijava seu pescoço e o mordiscava ao mesmo tempo em que ela o abraçava com as pernas e as esfregava vez ou outra. Ele deixou que um gemido baixo e rouco passasse por sua garganta quando fora a vez dela de provocá-lo com a língua.

Aquilo era um erro? Com certeza, mas no momento, era um erro em que ambos estavam dispostos a arcar com as conseqüências.

Um barulho na janela da sacada não foi o suficiente para que os despertasse daquela onda avassaladora de desejo. Os beijos deles começaram a descer uma trilha que começava pelo pescoço dela, onde as mãos alcançavam a alça da camisola de seda e a deslizavam pela pele macia. Sarah fechou os olhos, enquanto jogava o pescoço para trás.

O barulho na janela foi mais insistente dessa vez, mas mais uma vez eles ignoraram-no. Mas quando Malfoy deslizava a camisola a ponto que ela ficasse enrolada à altura da cintura de Sarah, deixando à mostra o sutiã da Auror, a janela se abriu, deixando com que o vento gélido daquela noite de inverno entrasse com força total no aposento, e fazendo ambos se afastarem abruptos.

Um Patrono, em forma de pavão, foi até o centro da sala e anunciou, com a voz de Michael Stuart:

_- Necessito Reforços no St. James Park. Provável vitima de Rostova. _

Em um piscar de olhos, o fantástico animal prateado se dissolvera. Ainda com a respiração descompassada, Sarah ficou encarando o local que o Patrono estivera até que se desse conta de sua situação, por conta do frio que cortou seu corpo.

Malfoy fora até a sacada para fechar a janela, o corpo ainda reagindo aos toques da Auror, mas furioso com a interrupção. Fechou a janela, e olhou para Sarah, que continuava sentada no balcão, tentando assimilar o que havia acontecido. Seus olhares se encontraram, e aquilo pareceu despertá-la, pois ficou ruborizada e saiu de cima do balcão, arrumando a camisola e pegando o robe no chão. Ela evitou que seus olhares se encontrassem, até que achou estar controlada o suficiente. Ele percebeu isso pela postura empertigada que ela assumira, e o tom categórico em sua voz a dizer:

- Vamos.

**_Continua... _**

**Notas: **_Mais um capítulo atualizado:D Espero que vocês tenham aproveitado muito bem esse periodo que eu cheguei a algumas vezes até negligenciar horas que eu deveria estar estudando (como agora), porque amanhã começam as aulas a tarde, e meu tempo vai se restringir ainda mais, porque é amanhã que eu começo a cair de cabeça, com carga total, em tudo. Vou tentar escrever durante o periodo de cinco a seis da manhã, mas não vou dizer que é certeza porque tem vezes que eu prefiro dormir a escrever, dependendo do horario que eu vou dormir :P Mas fiquem ligados ;D _

_Minha Doce Noiva eu vou atualizar só daqui alguns meses. To sem cabeça alguma para escrever essa fanfic... Prefiro mil vezes mais escrever uma fic que esteja passando pela mesma carga de adrenalina que eu xD _

_Agradecimentos aos comentários de **Paulinha Potter, luud, Andy Ferreira Potter, Ara Potter, Bruni Chan, Patty Potter Hard, Maria Lua e Tonks Butterfly. **_

_É isso gente. Deixa eu sair porque matemática não é meu forte nem aqui nem no fim do mundo :P _

_Obrigada por todo esse carinho :DDD_


	18. Capítulo Dezessete

_**Capitulo Dezessete **_

_Nossas dúvidas são traidoras e nos fazem perder o que, com freqüência, poderíamos ganhar, por simples medo de arriscar._

**(William Shakespeare.)**

* * *

Sarah seguiu todo o percurso em direção ao local da possível vitima de Rostova com o pensamento bem longe do que deveria estar pensando _realmente_. O pior de tudo era que, acima de tudo e todos, ela sabia que não poderia atribuir aquela culpa a ninguém exceto ela mesma.

Por mais que caminhasse com a postura empertigada e o queixo erguido, tudo o que se passava por sua cabeça era um completo ninho de pensamentos que deveriam ser desconsiderados.

E todos envolviam o maldito Auror que se encontrava ao seu lado.

O infeliz, por sua vez, caminhava com a postura segura, o ar confiante. As mãos dentro da longa capa negra, os cabelos revoltosos graças ao vento que batia contra ele e ela. O brilho frio e analítico voltara para seus olhos acinzentados, como de um homem completamente concentrado em suas obrigações.

Enquanto ela? Oh diabos, seus lábios ficavam secos e seu corpo correspondia com arrepios à simples menção da menor lembrança que tinha sobre o que havia acontecido meia hora atrás.

Patética, Sarah. Você é simplesmente patética.

Aliás, que maldita situação era aquela? Geralmente era _Sarah_ que tinha o controle da situação, era _Sarah_ que mantinha os homens pensando constantemente nela e perdendo o rumo de seus pensamentos, não ao contrário.

Pararam em frente a um prédio condenado em frente ao St. James Park, de quatro andares; o vento bagunçou os cabelos dela quando ergueu a cabeça, as íris azuis absorvendo a escuridão daquele local.

A voz de Malfoy soou como uma brisa suave em seus ouvidos, de tão baixo que saíra:

- Mais uma vez, um local abandonado.

Ela assentiu, franzindo o cenho.

- É. O mais irônico foi isso acontecer tão próximo do _DICAT._

- Sarah!

Sarah se virou; David Connor vinha em sua direção, o vento também o açoitando. Ela percebeu preocupação em seus olhos castanhos enquanto ele se aproximava.

- Mike já está aqui? – ele assentiu.

- Sim, está conversando com o diretor americano do serviço secreto...

Sarah não escutou o resto das informações concedidas. Seus olhos se arregalaram e seu coração pareceu perder um compasso. Sua garganta ficara imediatamente seca, como se passasse dias sem beber água.

- O que o diretor está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou com a voz baixa. Malfoy percebeu o quanto aquela noticia havia alterado-a, ao contrário de Connor, que tagarelava sem parar.

- Bem, a vítima foi a esposa do Ministro da Magia dos Estados Unidos. – ele revelou. – Pensei que Mike tivesse lhe dito. – ela negou.

- Onde ele está, David?

O tratamento pelos nomes de batismo também não passou despercebido a Malfoy, que sentiu uma incontrolável raiva, sem ao menos compreender realmente o sentido do mesmo. Lembrou-se que Ginny havia dito que Connor fora um caso de Madison, e aquilo o deixou ainda mais cismado.

- No segundo andar do prédio. Os curandeiros estão cuidando das feridas do Diretor e Mike está com eles. Neville está com o corpo.

Sarah dirigiu-se apressada até o prédio sem dirigir palavras de agradecimento a Connor. Malfoy a acompanhou, não sem antes olhar para o Auror com certa frieza.

Ela não soube dizer em que momento exatamente começou a correr como louca, para chegar mais rápido em seu destino, mas percebeu o ato apenas quando suas íris cruzaram com a figura do irmão, onde ela própria estava ofegante.

Nathan Madison estava com a capa sobre uma mesa velha, enquanto deixava um Curandeiro tratar os cortes profundos deixados em seu corpo. Uma mancha arroxeada estava ao lado direito de seu rosto. Ele ergueu o rosto e seus olhos focaram-se na figura ofegante da irmã.

- Sarah...!

Mike também olhou para a Auror, incrivelmente sério. Draco Malfoy apareceu finalmente ao lado dela, e os olhos do irmão praticamente o fuzilaram. Ele simplesmente o ignorou.

Sarah foi em direção ao irmão ao mesmo tempo em que Mike ia em direção à Malfoy. Ambos passaram lado a lado, os rostos erguidos, a determinação estampada.

Ela tocou o rosto do irmão com carinho e perguntou, a voz transbordando preocupação:

- Nate, o que aconteceu?

Ele gemeu e fechou os olhos, furioso consigo mesmo:

- Tinha acabado de deixar o Ministro em frente ao Hotel e estava indo para sua casa quando fui informado que a esposa estava desaparecida. – ele apoiou a cabeça em mãos e suspirou. – Passei praticamente à noite atrás dela, pescando informações por todos os cantos. Foi uma sorte tê-la encontrado. Mas não esperava o bastardo estar aqui mesmo depois de tê-la matado.

Malfoy havia se aproximado dos dois, as mãos no bolso da calça, o cenho franzido. Nathan lhe dirigiu um olhar suicida.

- Era... Um _homem_? – Sarah perguntou em tom de voz baixa. Nathan ergueu as sobrancelhas e assentiu.

- Bem, sim. O que você esperava que fosse?

Ela não respondeu. Silenciosamente, dirigiu o olhar para Malfoy, que lhe dirigiu um olhar do tipo "_eu lhe disse_". Suspirou, ignorando-o.

- Quando consegui chegar ao prédio sem ser notado, a mulher já estava morta. – o irmão terminou, com um tom de voz que exigia a atenção de Sarah novamente.

- Mas ele ainda estava aqui. – ela interpôs.

- É. – ele amarrou a cara novamente. – O infeliz ainda estava aqui.

_Mas por quê? _Sarah fez aquela pergunta a si mesma. _Você já tinha feito seu ritual ou faltava alguma coisa, ainda? _

- Conseguiria fazer um retrato? – Malfoy perguntou pela primeira vez. Ambos se mediram em silêncio, antes de Nathan retrucar secamente:

- Pouquíssimos traços. Eu fui surpreendido quando vi Amanda pregada ao chão.

Definitivamente era Rostova, Sarah pensou: mulher pregada ao chão. Ela não duvidou que tivesse velas também.

Mike, afastado do trio, fez um sinal com a mão atraindo a atenção. Malfoy olhou para os dois irmãos antes de resmungar algo sobre ir falar com o chefe do departamento britânico. Apenas quando ele estava afastado o suficiente para não ouvir a conversa foi que Sarah tornou a falar:

- Se Rostova tivesse machucado você...

- Bem, o que é isso então? – ele perguntou com a voz carregada de deboche. – Estou com um olho roxo, cheio de cortes e um ombro deslocado.

Sarah franziu-lhe o cenho.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

Geralmente, ele teria rido da careta que ela lhe presenteara, mas, por seu lado de irmão mais velho falar ainda mais alto do que o momento, ele retribuiu o gesto da irmã e perguntou, brusco:

- O que vocês dois têm?

Com um aceno discreto e carregado de desgosto, ele apontou Draco Malfoy, que escutava atentamente as palavras de Mike. Sarah surpreendeu-se devorando cada detalhe daquela cena, cada pequeno gesto daquele homem. Lembrou-se dos beijos e toques que haviam compartilhado antes e soube que sua voz saíra na defensiva ao perguntar para o irmão:

- Nada.

Nathan riu com desgosto das palavras descuidadas dela, replicando:

- Não minta para mim, Sarah. Eu vi a forma que ele te olhava, quando fui ao seu apartamento.

- Ele está trabalhando em um caso comigo. É só. – ela retrucou num tom definitivo, mas ele não desistiu. Franzindo o cenho ainda mais, inclinou-se e sussurrou:

- Eu vou me admirar muito se você se envolver ou estiver se envolvendo com ele, Sarah. – ele ignorou o ar questionador da irmã e continuou: - Você sabe o que ele era antes, não sabe? Você leu o dossiê dele, não leu?

Sarah não gostou do rumo que aquela conversa estava levando. Dando um pequeno passado para trás, respondeu com o mesmo tom de voz:

- É claro que li.

- Você sabe então o que ele era. Um Comensal.

- Já disse que li o dossiê. – ela rebateu seca. – Sei o que ele era.

Aquela defesa mascarada a Draco Malfoy não passou despercebida pelo irmão, que não gostou nem um pouco.

- E mesmo assim já está toda abaladinha? – ele se levantou da mesa, como se aquela atitude o ultrajasse. – Pensei que você soubesse como denominam o grupo que assassinou nosso irmão.

Aquilo a atingiu como um soco no estômago. Seus lábios entreabriram-se, mas ela não emitiu som algum. Observou Draco e Mike vindo na direção deles, e aproveitou essa brecha para desviar-se do assunto.

- Um Comensal da Morte, Sarah. Não se esqueça disso. – o irmão sussurrou antes que os dois os alcançassem, e mancou até o Curandeiro, não sem antes lançar um olhar gélido para o Auror do Ministério Russo, que simplesmente decidiu ignorá-lo.

- O corpo está no último andar, no topo do prédio.

Ela fora obrigada a se concentrar na investigação, mas as palavras do irmão ribombavam seu cérebro enquanto seus olhos fitavam os cinzentos de Draco.

- Velas?

Ele negou.

- Bem, parece que a esposa do Ministro não era digna do seu ritual, ou não se enquadrava Deus sabe em qual padrão. Entretanto, parece que se enquadrava em outro tipo de coisa.

Sarah franziu o cenho.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Nosso garoto deixou seu DNA espalhado pela cena do crime.

A interpretação daquela frase a chocou e a deixou visivelmente enojada.

Mike finalmente desgrudara os olhos do bloco de anotações que segurava, dirigindo-se a ela:

- O corpo já foi levado para o laboratório. Neville já se encaminhou para lá para ver o que descobre e enviar amostras de DNA para o BD (1).

A notícia ainda a deixava inconformada. Piscou na direção de Malfoy, balançando a cabeça.

- Quantas mulheres também sofreram ataques sexuais por Rostova?

- Essa foi a primeira.

Aquilo fazia menos sentido ainda. Sarah arregalou os olhos, perguntando com a voz alterada:

- Tem certeza?

Ele assentiu. Obviamente que Malfoy também se sentia aborrecido e inconformado com aquela nova informação, mas ao contrario da Auror, ele conseguia se controlar.

- Vou terminar o restante por aqui. – Mike anunciou, apontando a escadaria. – Vocês podem ir até Neville já, se quiserem.

Ele não precisou dizer duas vezes; Draco e Sarah já haviam sacado suas varinhas e aparatado.

* * *

- De acordo com o recepcionista do Hotel, a Sra. Smith saiu logo pela manhã três atrás para tomar café e, após isso, não retornou mais.

Neville prestava atenção à conversa dos dois Aurores em seu laboratório enquanto olhava para a lâmina do microscópio, contendo um pedaço umedecido de algodão. Vez ou outra, seu olhar se desviava do pequeno tempo de espera e movia-se em direção a eles, que conversaram com tom de voz intrigado e cenhos franzidos. Eles não pareciam se importar que Neville estivesse extremamente infeliz por ter sido tirado dos braços da esposa e da criança recém-nascida.

- Como diabos não avisaram à segurança ou qualquer diabo que a América tenha? – escutou Malfoy perguntar com a voz zangada. – Não era como se ela fosse uma desconhecida, maldição, era a mulher do Ministro.

- Parece que os Aurores designados só tiveram conhecimento do desaparecimento dela duas horas mais tarde. – Sarah replicou, lendo as declarações em um pergaminho. – E o diretor estava acompanhando o Ministro, obviamente, não conseguiu ser contatado.

- Maldição. – Malfoy resmungou. – De acordo com Longbottom, duas horas mais tarde a mulher já estava morta.

- Mas se ela já estava morta desde tão cedo. – Sarah piscou confusa para ele, as mãos agora erguidas. – Por que o infeliz ainda estava lá, três dias mais tarde? Temos que lembrar que nesse meio tempo também existiu a morte de Catherine Eden.

Foi quando Neville viera com a resposta.

Não tão surpreso com o resultado – afinal, o que ele _realmente _estaria fazendo ali se a mulher estava morta desde tão cedo? - , ele desviou os olhos da montagem úmida que fizera e olhou para os dois Aurores.

- Bem, vocês sabem que Rostova havia tido relações sexuais com essa mulher, certo? Acredito que deixei claro para Mike essa parte. – ambos assentiram. – Pois bem. A julgar pelas análises, a Sra. Ellen Smith morreu entre oito e nove horas da manhã...

- Mas? – interpelou-o Sarah.

- Mas na montagem úmida que fiz da secreção vaginal descobri que existia esperma e, se é que pode ficar pior, com mobilidade.

A notícia deixou ambos os Aurores estarrecidos e silenciosos. Sarah arregalou os olhos e sentiu náuseas, ao mesmo tempo em que Malfoy entreabria os lábios, mas sem emitir som.

Por fim, ele perguntou com a voz rouca:

- Isso quer dizer que está vivo, certo?

Neville assentiu.

- Exato.

- Quanto tempo o esperma permanece vivo? – Sarah perguntou com a voz baixa, como se uma nota mais alta fosse capaz de denunciar a linha de seus pensamentos.

- Dependendo do ambiente, após a ejaculação o esperma pode manter mobilidade por um dia ou dois. Como mais da metade do esperma ainda está se movendo, é mais do que óbvio que aquilo é uma ejaculação recente.

Nem Malfoy fora capaz de agüentar a cena grotesca que se formara em sua mente, e fechou os olhos. Recusando-se a demonstrar fraqueza ou deixar óbvio que seu estomago estava revirado, ela perguntou:

- Isso também aconteceu com Eden?

- Não. Há diferenças peculiares entre as duas vitimas. Eden, tirando os óbvios ferimentos e encantamentos, não sofreu abuso sexual após a morte. E no seu caso existiam -.

- Velas. – Malfoy terminou por ele. – Mais uma vez, as malditas velas.

Neville assentiu.

- Como estamos no meio da madrugada e obviamente vocês terão uma muralha de coisas para resolver, vou deixar a autopsia de Catherine para o meio-dia, concordam? – ambos assentiram e Neville sorriu. – Ótimo, então nos vemos lá.

Neville olhou mais uma vez para a dupla, e foi pego de surpresa com a expressão corporal de ambos; a guerra interminável do "quero e não quero". Abriu um pequeno sorriso ao observá-los dar-lhe as costas, discutindo sobre encontrar informações no BD com a amostra que Neville enviara.

_

* * *

_

_Necrofilia. _

Até a palavra soava repugnante. A imagem que se formava em sua cabeça então transformava tudo apenas dez vezes pior.

- Então quer dizer que seu garoto, além de assassino é um pervertido em marca maior. – Ginny comentou com a voz inexpressiva, antes de tomar um longo gole de seu chocolate quente.

Ela e Sarah estavam no pequeno _pub _ao lado do _DICAT_, sempre tão lotado de Auroresesperando dar meio-dia. Draco estava com Harry na sala de Mike, enquanto Hermione já se afundava em inúmeras teorias sobre Rostova, em sua sala.

A garçonete que sempre servia Sarah e Ginny estendeu à Auror morena um copo com uísque e energético. Ginny assistiu a melhor amiga virar o conteúdo praticamente num único gole, fazer uma careta e estalar os lábios.

- Isso é muito saudável, você sabe. – Ginny replicou com sarcasmo, fazendo a amiga encolher os ombros.

- Aos diabos com isso. Estou acordada há mais de vinte e quatro horas, e esse dia vai ser ainda mais longo. – A garçonete abriu um sorriso divertido com o estresse da Auror, e voltou a servir as bebidas. Sarah a ignorou. – Rostova está me dando uma dor de cabeça dos infernos. Simplesmente não há padrão.

- Tem de haver, você sabe.

- Sim, apenas não o encontramos.

Ginny suspirou, terminando seu chocolate quente.

- Você deve ter alguma suposição.

Sarah deixou escapar um riso debochado por entre os lábios fechados, na forma de um bufo.

- É claro que tenho.

- E então?

Ela balançou a cabeça, parecendo subitamente envergonhada.

- Em todo o tempo que esse bastardo esteve solto, nenhuma de suas vitimas sofreram abuso sexual, nem mortas e tampouco vivas. – ela franziu o cenho, parecendo tentar se concentrar. Suas bochechas haviam admitido um tom tímido de rosa, graças à bebida. – É como se isso não fizesse parte de seu perfil.

- Continue.

- Todas as mortes têm o mesmo jeito: as estacas, a mulher ou homem pregados por elas, o corte de quase vinte centímetros de extensão e profundo na base das costas. Sem contas cortes pelos pulsos. 

Algumas vítimas tiveram velas e maldiçoes espalhadas pelo seu corpo também... Mas nunca um caso de necrofilia, ou algo que comprovasse uma relação sexual entre o desgraçado e a vitima.

Ginny assentiu, acompanhando o raciocínio.

- E o que você supõe com isso?

Sarah piscou, tentando se livrar da súbita tontura.

- E se Rostova não está sozinho? E se ele encontrou um parceiro aqui, um aliado? Você se lembra do caso Carmen, o que Hermione disse: _Há forma mais íntima, laço mais forte que um assassinato? _Talvez ver o outro subjugando sua vitima transforme a situação em algo mais prazeroso.

Ginny fez uma careta enojada com aquilo, antes de erguer as sobrancelhas e perguntar:

- Você conversou com Malfoy sobre essa teoria?

Sarah soltou um barulho cheio de escárnio.

- É claro.

- E...?

- Ele disse que cada vez mais se surpreende com a minha criatividade. – ela resmungou. – Disse que pensou que eu não iria me superar após achar que Rostova fosse uma mulher.

- Bem, essa historia da necrofilia destrói toda sua teoria sobre Rostova ser mulher.

- Não se ela tiver arranjado um parceiro. O nome está errado, Gin – ela replicou feroz. – Rostova, Rostov_a. _Pelo amor de Deus, isso é sobrenome de mulher!

- Malfoy conversou comigo sobre isso. Há uma teoria sobre ele ser imigrante. – Ginny objetou, fazendo a amiga revirar os olhos.

- Claro, e isso é tão mais óbvio do que a possibilidade de ser uma mulher.

- Aposto que não é só o caso que está virando sua cabeça. Você não está acostumada a ter alguém rejeitando suas hipóteses, por mais malucas que elas sejam. – Ginny a cutucou, maldosa.

A reação de Sarah a surpreendeu; imaginou que a Auror fosse ficar furiosa e despejar uma saraivada de comentários maldosos e ácidos a respeito de Draco Malfoy, mas tudo o que fizera fora ficar ainda mais sem jeito e, numa atitude completamente brusca e não feminina, pedir mais uísque para a garçonete, que recusou entregá-la.

- Sarah? – Ginny a chamou.

- O que foi? – ela disparou, arrependendo-se de seu tom ao ver o sorriso _a lá Gêmeos Weasley_ se formarem nos lábios de Ginny.

- E então? – ela perguntou com a voz carregada de maldade, fazendo a morena grunhir.

Sabendo que não conseguiria esconder nada da melhor amiga, ela olhou para o balcão e resmungou com o cenho franzido:

- Se Mike não tivesse mandado um Patrono pela madrugada, com certeza teria acontecido merda. Uma merda das grandes.

Ginny sorriu com a declaração desajeitada da amiga.

- Pensei que você estivesse furiosa que Malfoy estivesse trabalhando com você, e hospedado na sua casa.

Sarah girou os olhos.

- Ah, maldição, ele é irritante. – ela resmungou. – Discorda de quase tudo o que eu digo... Mas... Ah, droga, você não acha que eu sou _cega_ ou alguma coisa do tipo, acha? Além de que -. – ela ficou momentaneamente calada, antes de inspirar e dizer: - Eu meio que fui pega de surpresa.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Quero dizer que ele praticamente pulou em cima de mim.

Ginny estava surpresa e com um sentimento maldoso divertido em relação àquela situação; nunca tinha visto Sarah daquela forma, sempre fora arrogante e decidida em seus relacionamentos e ações e, mesmo que os homens caíssem sobre os seus pés, sempre tivera jogo de cintura para decidir o que 

fazer. Ao que tudo indicava, ela não conseguira encontrar esse seu tão invejado senso quando Malfoy agira.

Sorriu.

- Vocês iam ser o tipo de casal que Hermione adoraria estudar.

- Vá para o inferno, Ginny. Eu não sou um maldito rato de laboratório. – ela replicou furiosa, fazendo Ginny rir, mas ela logo perdeu seu sorriso quando viu a amiga olhando tristemente sobre a borda do copo de uísque. – E também...

- Sim? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. Sarah deu de ombros.

- Bem, você sabe. Ele era um Comensal. É como se eu traísse a tudo o que acredito e sempre lutei.

- Isso é ridículo.

Sarah ergueu os olhos ao comentário de Ginny, que saíra tão carregado de aborrecimento. Ela deu de ombros.

- Não é como se Malfoy quisesse ser Comensal da Morte. Confesso que ele era um completo panaca na época, mas não era como se ele aproveitasse dessa situação como um rei e adorasse todo o lado negro. Harry o encontrou chorando como uma criança uma vez no banheiro, acho que no meu quinto ano isso.

Sarah a estudou por um tempo, antes de suspirar e murmurar:

- Que seja. Nem sei por que estamos falando sobre isso.

Ginny abriu um sorriso simpático.

- Por que é a primeira vez que vejo você abalada.

Se Ginny a tivesse chutado e a xingado teria tido menos efeito do que aquelas palavras, Sarah pensou furiosa, mas antes que tivesse chance de retrucar, a amiga logo continuou:

- Vamos ser sinceras, você nunca deixou que homem algum invadisse sua armadura. Por mais que tenha suas diversões, nunca deixou que passasse disso.

- Isso é algum tipo de análise sobre Sarah Madison? – Sarah perguntou ultrajada, fazendo Ginny rir ainda mais.

- Não, só estou sendo sincera. Acho que você deveria dar uma chance a isso.

Ela preferiu não responder àquelas palavras, mantendo-se em silêncio. Passado alguns minutos, fora a vez de Ginny ser colocada na linha de fogo com a pergunta de Sarah:

- E como vai ser a namorada de Potter?

Ginny ficou anormalmente quieta, sua vez para os pensamentos viajarem.

- Harry disse que me ama. – ela sussurrou com a voz suave, os punhos apertados sobre o colo. – Mesmo antes de fugir, ele disse que já me amava.

O choque daquelas palavras também atravessou Sarah.

- Uau. – ela sussurrou.

- Mas o engraçado é que não é como se eu me sentisse pressionada ou sem graça após isso. – ela comentou como se achasse aquilo absurdamente estranho. – Harry e eu nos damos muito bem em casa. Pelo menos comigo ele é gentil e engraçado, ainda que à maneira sarcástica dele. Eu gosto disso. – ela admitiu em voz baixa a última frase.

- Você daria alguma chance?

- Eu não sei. – Ginny admitiu, balançando a cabeça. – É tudo tão recente... O divórcio, o retorno de Harry... É como se estivesse vivendo uma realidade alternativa completamente... Bem, _retardada._

Sarah sorriu.

- Sem contar essa historia dele estar sem sua magia. – Ginny suspirou. – Hoje eu o levei ao St. Mungus para fazer mais exames... Ele continua na mesma. O mais engraçado é que ele não parece nem um pouco preocupado com isso.

- É claro que não está. Voldemort está morto e ele sobreviveu, ficar sem magia é o de menos, pelo amor de Deus. – Sarah balançou a cabeça. - Ainda acho que tudo vai dar certo com relação a isso. É só uma questão de tempo.

- Bem, espero. – Ginny apoiou a cabeça entre as mãos e fechou os olhos. – Tudo tem estado uma confusão gigante. Eu... Eu gosto de ficar perto dele. Por mais que me apavore o fato de um relacionamento, sinto-me muito bem ao lado dele. O olhar que ele me dá, Sarah, é como se dissesse que nada pode me atingir.

A amiga abriu um sorriso com aquele comentário.

- Eu já havia percebido esse olhar antes. – ela admitiu. – Mas achei melhor não dizer nada, pensei que você surtaria ou algo do tipo.

O relógio de Ginny deu um pequeno _bip, _anunciando meio-dia. Sarah e Ginny se levantaram, deixaram o dinheiro sobre o balcão e caminharam calmamente até o Departamento, conversando agora sobre o casamento de Hermione. Sarah estava convidada, obviamente, mas mesmo que não estivesse acabaria comparecendo do mesmo jeito, uma vez que ela e Malfoy estavam como uma proteção extra para Harry.

- O casamento está marcado para daqui a duas semanas. – Ginny disse descontraidamente. – Hoje vamos assistir ao ultimo jogo da temporada, _Chudley Cannons versus __Braga Broomfleet._ É provável que Mike acabe mandando você e Malfoy ficarem pelas redondezas, por causa do número de pessoas que vão comparecer, principalmente as vindas de Portugal.

Sarah deu de ombros.

- Eu vou gostar de ver o Chudley Cannons perder. – ela piscou para a amiga, que riu.

Assim como Ginny, Sarah era viciada em Quadribol. Como era amiga da família Weasley desde os tempos de Academia de Ginny, já entrara em longas discussões com os gêmeos Weasley e principalmente Charlie, especialmente quando o assunto era o _Falmouth Falcons, _o time pelo qual torcia. Ginny divertia-se ao ver a amiga torcer pelo time: ela chegava ao nível de fanatismo de Ron pelo Chudley Cannons, pintando o rosto com as cores branco e cinza, vestindo a camisa com estampa de falcão, gritando: _"Arrebentem ele!"(2) , _toda vez que algum jogador adversário pegava as goles e marcava pontos, fazendo menção ao lema do time.

O clima de diversão se dissipou quase que imediatamente quando ambas pararam em frente à porta do laboratório de Neville Longbottom. Ali, elas relembravam o que existia por trás de toda aquela alegria no mundo... O lugar onde os monstros residiam.

- Vamos lá. – Sarah disse com o tom de voz decidido, enquanto Ginny abria a porta.

* * *

_Horas mais tarde, Estádio de Quadribol. _

_- E sim, senhoras e senhores! – _a voz empolgada de Lee Jordan ecoou por todo o estádio, acompanhado de urros e palmas da multidão e um grande 'oooh'. – _Provavelmente a melhor defesa já feita na história do Quadribol! Não restam dúvidas da genialidade de Ronald Weasley, goleiro do Chudley Cannons nesta final! _

Hermione estava agarrada à grade do camarote, aos gritos e lágrimas. Assim como a enorme multidão, estava vestida com as cores laranja berrante do uniforme dos Cannons. Seu cabelo, já naturalmente lanzudo, estava ainda mais bagunçado, mas ela não se importava. Sequer parecia a psiquiatra séria e compenetrada do _DICAT._

- Vai Ron! _VAI RON! _- ela gritou em plenos pulmões, aos pulos.

O clima no camarote não estava tão diferente; tanto Harry quanto Ginny estavam também agarrados à grade, aos gritos.

Harry se sentia realmente livre de todo o peso da Guerra naquele momento. Ginny percebeu isso ao ver a face risonha, os berros enlouquecidos para Ron, os cabelos molhados por causa da garoa fina que batia contra os presentes, sem contar nos comentários empolgados sobre cada jogada, para ela.

Ginny franziu o cenho ao ver a pequena figura do apanhador dos Cannons, disparando rumo ao chão.

- Meu Deus! – ela gritou, apontando para a figura veloz.

- Ele avistou o pomo! – Harry gritou, debruçando eufórico sobre a grade.

- Ah, meu Deus! O português está logo atrás! VAI, VAI! – berrou Hermione, enlouquecida.

Uma freada brusca, uma colisão contra o chão. O apanhador dos Cannons mexeu-se debilmente no chão, os lábios ensangüentados e a maior parte dos dentes quebrados, mas mesmo assim sorria ao exibir a pequena bolinha dourada em suas mãos.

- _E os Chudley Cannons capturam o pomo e vencem o Campeonato! – _bradou Lee, eufórico. – _Setecentos e quarenta e quatrocentos e dez! _

- Vencemos... _VENCEMOS_! – Hermione sussurrou, as mãos sobre os lábios, antes de cair num choro histérico, que imediatamente parou quando Ron sobrevoou o campo em direção a ela. Rindo como criança, ele se pendurou na vassoura e a beijou.

A comemoração era geral. Até Ginny, que sequer torcia pelos Cannons, estava eufórica. Saltitava como criança até que sentisse as mãos de Harry lhe envolverem a cintura e a erguerem do chão, em um abraço forte e risonho.

Ginny retribuiu, uma alegria tomando conta de seu corpo de forma intensa. Uma de suas mãos brincou com os cabelos de Harry enquanto ela inspirava profundamente seu cheiro e sorria como louca pela vitória do irmão.

Entretanto, a alegria daquele momento e a euforia contribuíram para a irracionalidade de Ginny, dando impulso aos seus instintos mais primitivos. Fora apenas necessário separar-se poucos milímetros de Harry para que ela, ainda abraçada a ele e erguida do chão, se aproximasse e o beijasse.

Ela deveria realmente se arrepender, ela deveria realmente se afastar, mas, droga, quem disse que ela conseguia ou se arrependia? Os momentos de diversão que passara ao lado de Harry durante o jogo, e até mesmo em casa em pequenos momentos como lavar a louça ou arrumar a bagunça deixada na sala, além da alegria incontrolável que sentia no peito falava mais alto. Sabia que era errado por não retribuir o sentimento de Harry, e de alguma forma ela estaria o usando, mas simplesmente fora mais forte.

E a sensação dos lábios dele sobre os seus, ah! Aquilo se tornava o suficiente para aumentar a plenitude de sua alegria.

Todos pareciam alheios ao casal, todos menos Hermione, que observou Harry e Ginny com os olhos arregalados. Após isso, abriu um pequeno sorriso, tentando esconder a preocupação em seu coração.

Só esperava que nem Harry nem Ginny acabassem machucados, no fim.

* * *

- Ao melhor goleiro do século! – Hermione exclamou radiante agora no luxuoso apartamento de Ron Weasley, enquanto Harry estourava cerveja amanteigada. Ron ria enquanto abraçava a noiva e beijava-lhe fervorosamente. Ginny ajudou Harry com as bebidas.

- Nunca pensei ver Hermione torcendo daquele jeito numa partida de Quadribol. – Harry murmurou para Ginny, fazendo-a abrir um largo sorriso.

- Isso porque Ron não se acidentou. Da ultima vez que isso aconteceu, ela quase estuporou o adversário que o atingiu. – Ginny murmurou de volta, fazendo-o segurar o riso.

O entregador de pizzas finalmente havia chegado; a campainha tocou e Ron fora recebê-lo, enquanto Hermione agora ajudava Ginny a colocar os copos e as garrafas sobre a mesinha de centro da sala. O DVD já estava pronto e a primeira imagem do filme agora estava congelada, apenas esperando-os.

Ron retornou com as pizzas, e o cheiro da mesma embrulhou o estomago de Ginny, finalmente dando sinal de vida. Por conta do dia atarefado que tivera no laboratório, sem contar na ajuda com Sarah a respeito do padrão Rostova, mal tivera tempo para comer alguma coisa.

Ron colocou a pizza também na mesinha de centro, pegou uma fatia e deu um cascudo na cabeça de Harry com a outra mão, antes de gargalhar pela careta dele e sentar-se no sofá, colocando um braço ao redor de Hermione, que já havia tirado os sapatos e estava sentada de pernas de índio, e dando uma generosa mordida na fatia. Como Ron fora muito gentil, Ginny fora obrigada a estender a caixa de pizza para a cunhada, que agradeceu ao pegar uma fatia.

Ginny sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Harry, que automaticamente a enlaçou pelos ombros, a puxando para perto de si. Ginny ignorou a incômoda sensação de estar usando Harry, e se acomodou em seu peito, enquanto o filme começava.

Aquilo parecia ser algo completamente fora de sua realidade. Após meia hora de filme, rindo com as brigas infundadas de Ron e Hermione, com o carinho de Harry em seu braço enquanto a abraçava e o calor de seu corpo contra o dela, Ginny se imaginou que aquilo deveria ter sido sempre assim.

O que teria acontecido se ela sempre tivesse conhecimento sobre o amor de Harry por ela? Será que eles teriam tido momentos como aquele mais do que simplesmente aquela vez? Obviamente ela não teria passado pelo que havia passado com Daniel.

Ela o teria esperado? Mesmo quando todos julgavam que ele havia fugido, ou até mesmo morrido, teria ela mantido a esperança de que ele voltaria para seus braços, após tudo?

Ron e Hermione estavam agora no outro sofá, para que os quatro pudessem ficar mais confortáveis. Harry estava com o tronco apoiado em almofadas e as pernas esticadas, Ginny entre ele, abraçada. Protegida.

- Ele é o assassino. – Hermione concluiu sobre o personagem do filme com a voz certa de quem não havia dito nenhuma besteira. Ron a olhou enfurecido, a garrafa vazia de cerveja amanteigada rolando pelo sofá.

- Hermione! – ele esbravejou. – Você deveria ficar quieta o filme todo! Você sempre acerta essas drogas!

Ela sorriu sarcástica.

- Bem, eu _trabalho_ com isso, se você não percebeu. – ela o provocou. – É meu trabalho descobrir tais coisas. Se você não me quer dando opiniões, alugue um filme de comédia da próxima vez.

Harry soltou um suspiro sarcástico ao observar os dois, fazendo Ginny erguer o rosto e encará-lo.

- Eles não mudam. – comentou com Ginny, em mescla inconformado e divertido.

- Não. Ron e Hermione sempre serão o típico casal de idosos. – ela murmurou para ele, arrancando uma gargalhada gostosa de Harry, atraindo olhares do casal em questão. Ron bufou.

- isso! Fiquem aí alegrinhos e satisfeitos com suas vidas. – resmungou. – Hermione estragou o filme.

- Ron, admita, você não ia descobrir o assassino nem que a prova mais óbvia fosse posta diante dos seus olhos. – Hermione retrucou enfurecida. – É bem provável que ele ia até aparecer trinta vezes e você ia continuar não se tocando quem era.

- É claro que não! Eu iria descobrir o assassino por conta própria! – ele contrapôs revoltado, completamente ultrajado.

- Com certeza. – Hermione apenas respondeu, carregada de ironia. Harry pigarreou, atraindo a atenção dos dois.

- Se o casal de velhos já parou de discutir... Eu gostaria de continuar vendo o filme.

Ginny achou muita graça das caretas que Ron e Hermione fizeram. Em seguida, Harry a envolveu pela cintura, a puxando mais para cima. Beijou sua bochecha com carinho, antes de voltar a apoiar a cabeça nas almofadas e esticar as pernas; metade de seu pé já estava sem a meia que usava. Ginny não soube explicar, mas achou encantador aquela cena, como de um garoto.

Ela imaginou que gostaria de poder voltar ao passado e reverter tudo; gostaria saber desde o inicio o carinho que Harry tinha por ela. Gostaria de jamais ter conhecido Daniel.

_Eu preferia ter sofrido sua ausência a nunca ter sabido o que você realmente sentia Harry. _

Como estava achando aquele filme demasiado cansativo, se comparado ao calor e o perfume gostoso de Harry tão próximo a ela, a aquecendo e a inebriando, sem contar com as mãos dele descendo e subindo por suas costas e o fato de estar terrivelmente cansada do dia de trabalho, adormeceu ali mesmo.

Harry percebeu a pequena figura em seus braços adormecer, e abriu um imperceptível sorriso, deslizando os dedos pelos cabelos macios de Ginny, afastando-os de seu rosto.

Hermione apenas observou a cena, pensando que teria muitas coisas a perguntar para Ginny, ainda.

* * *

- Nunca pensei que o Chudley Cannons fosse ganhar. – Sarah comentou ainda inconformada, enquanto ela e Draco entravam no elevador rumo ao apartamento dela. – Quer dizer, desde quando eles ficaram tão bons?

- A questão não é essa. Quando foi que o _Weasley _deixou de ser um franguinho medroso no gol?

A pergunta surgiu tão inconformada que Sarah riu, não entendendo o por que. Draco lhe explicou em seguida que, nos tempos de colégio, Ron Weasley era um jogador tão ruim que sua casa, a Sonserina, havia feito uma musica para ele.

- Bem, as coisas mudaram certo?

A porta do elevador se abriu enquanto Sarah caçava as chaves de seu apartamento na bolsa que carregava. Draco observou a cena da Auror atrapalhando-se com a própria bolsa e girou os olhos, sendo completamente ignorado por ela.

Antes que se desse conta, porém, seus pensamentos começaram a correr para tantas horas atrás, quando seus lábios tinham encontrado os dela, em um beijo completamente carnal e cheio de desejo. Engoliu em seco, fechando um dos punhos dentro do casaco, enquanto a Auror ainda se atrapalhava com a maldita bolsa.

O simples toque de suas mãos naquela pele macia fora o suficiente para que ele derretesse, pensou Malfoy. Mal conhecia aquela mulher que havia cedido espaço para ele em seu apartamento, mas o pouco que sabia sobre ela chegava a ser o suficiente para querer saber ainda mais.

Conhecer. Descobrir. Ele não entendia o porquê, mas queria descobrir Madison por completo. O que a fazia gargalhar verdadeiramente, o que ela fazia para se afastar dos pesadelos. O que sussurrava antes de dormir.

Finalmente, ela encontrara as chaves. Estava a colocando na fechadura quando se surpreendeu com Malfoy segurando seu braço esquerdo.

Ela se virou, as íris azuis consumindo as cinzentas. Pelo modo que ele a encarava, o modo que seu corpo se comportava, ela sabia o que estava passando pela cabeça dele; entretanto, seria hipocrisia de sua parte dizer que, após encará-lo daquela forma, tais coisas também não lhe passavam pela cabeça _dela_.

- O que foi, Malfoy? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, tentando manter-se séria e sóbria. Ele ainda não havia soltado seu braço, mas ela poderia soltar-se, caso quisesse.

Mas o fato era que, por mais que as palavras de Nathan gritassem em seu cérebro, ela tinha medo que a menor reação pudesse quebrar todo aquele encanto que ele poderia estar sentindo por ela.

Ela queria. E não queria.

Qual era a maldita lógica?

Ele deu um passo, deixando seus corpos separados por milímetros. Com um suspiro, inclinou-se em direção ao seu ouvido e murmurou, com a voz rouca, fazendo arrepios percorrerem pelo corpo de Sarah:

- Eu quero terminar o que começamos, Sarah.

Não precisou dizer mais nada. O desejo invadiu-lhes o corpo antes que conseguissem abrir a porta do apartamento. Sarah encostou-se a porta enquanto sentia o toque dos dedos de Draco sobre sua pele descoberta do pescoço. Seus lábios encontraram-se sedentos, ambos conscientes de que se aquilo era errado, a culpa deveria ser posta igualmente sobre ambos.

Sarah mordiscou-lhe o lábio, puxando-o para mais perto dela pela borda da capa de inverno, que ia se abrindo sob seus dedos. As mãos dele, exigentes e possessivas, tomavam-lhe a cintura com apertões e colando seu corpo ao dela. Ela deixou escapar um gemido fraco, que não deveria sair, quando ele parou de beijar seus lábios apenas para traçar uma linha de puro fogo por seu pescoço.

- Draco... – ela o chamou baixinho.

Desajeitadamente, ele tentou beijá-la e abrir a porta ao mesmo tempo, fato que resultou na demora para abrir a porta. Ela também não ajudava em nada, deslizando seus dedos delicados por baixo de sua camisa, permitindo que choques percorressem pelo seu corpo e o distraíssem mais do que deveria.

Quando finalmente entraram, Draco fechou a porta com o pé, causando um estrondo que não os atrapalhou, não acordou nenhum dos dois para a realidade. Sarah tentou colocar a bolsa sobre a cadeira, mas errou o alvo enquanto tentava desabotoar aparvalhadamente a camisa dele, enquanto ele lutava com o zíper da blusa dela, as capas de ambos já perdidos em algum lugar da sala.

O baque surdo da bolsa, contrastado pelo titilar das chaves também não os interromperam. No ritmo que estavam indo, ela sabia, tinha plena consciência de que não chegariam ao quarto nem que suas vidas dependessem disso, mas o melhor de tudo era que pouco importava; nem Draco nem Sarah estavam com paciência para o amor cheio de carinhos e doçuras: queria-o frenético, aproveitando todo o tempo que haviam desperdiçado enganando-se do que estava tão óbvio.

Assim como a bolsa e as capas, os sapatos foram deixados também no meio do caminho, da mesma forma quando ela finalmente conseguiu livrá-lo da camisa, que acabou amarrotada no chão.

Seus lábios apenas descolaram-se quando Draco soltou um resmungo sobre o zíper, dizendo que o havia quebrado, e ela riu com malícia da situação; ajudou-o a libertá-la da peça de roupa incômoda e Draco engoliu em seco ao admirar parte de seu corpo recém-descoberto.

- Cristo... – ele sussurrou, apoderando-se dos lábios de Sarah mais uma vez, enquanto a erguia do chão e sentia as pernas dela envolverem-no.

A neve tornou a cair do lado de fora do apartamento ao mesmo tempo em que ambos se rendiam àquela doce tentação, tornando a parar apenas horas mais tarde, quando pela madrugada, Sarah Madison se encontrava nua nos braços de Draco Malfoy, na sala de estar, no tapete fofo, um cobertor fino sobre ambos.

Ele se apoiou em um dos braços, inclinando-se sobre ela e beijando-lhe agora com suavidade nos lábios; lábios inchados pelos seus beijos. Aquilo o fez abrir um pequeno sorriso de pura arrogância, por ter deixado sua marca nela.

Ele não se cansava de observá-la. A luz da sala de estar estava fracamente iluminada por uma das luminárias próximas ao sofá, deixando a pele de ambos em um tom dourado. Deslizou o polegar sobre os lábios dela, antes de seus olhos se encontrarem, e ele sorrisse.

- _Neeploha (3)... – _ele sussurrou, mas aquelas palavras foram apenas para provocá-la, para ver um brilho irritado em suas íris. Sarah piscou, antes de franzir o cenho e lhe beliscar o traseiro, e resmungar:

- _Pizd'uk (4). – _Sarah resmungou em resposta, arrancando-lhe uma gargalhada. Ele a beijou mais uma vez, dessa vez com não tanta delicadeza assim. Quando se afastou, foi apenas por questão de milímetros, o suficiente para que se perdesse no mar de seus olhos.

Deitou-se mais uma vez ao lado dela, estendendo o braço e tirando os cabelos de seu rosto. Ao mesmo tempo, os olhos de Sarah prenderam-se a Marca Negra, e o peso daquilo lhe caiu sobre a cabeça, bem como as palavras de Nathan. _Um Comensal da Morte. _

Draco percebeu para onde exatamente ela encarava tão fixamente, mas diferentemente de outras vezes, enquanto estivera na Rússia e tivera seus poucos envolvimentos, não tomou nenhuma atitude brusca ou seca. Simplesmente parou de brincar com os cabelos negros da Auror, e balançou a cabeça.

- É apenas uma marca.

Seus olhos se encontraram mais uma vez, e ele viu confusão em suas íris azuis. Imaginou que sabia o por que. Sarah vira seu irmão caçula ser assassinado por conta de Comensais da Morte, e ele imaginou que aquilo seria o suficiente para que ela se lembrasse e se arrependesse.

Ao mesmo tempo, ele não queria que ela se arrependesse, por mais que tenha sido um momento inconseqüente por ambos os lados. Ele suspirou e respondeu sério:

- Sarah, eu não sou um Comensal.

Ela piscou, o encarando profundamente nos olhos, em silêncio. Por mais que tivesse a postura fria, o ar de alguém que vivera a vida debaixo de trevas, ela sabia que podia acreditar nele. Ela lera seu dossiê, lera sua declaração sobre seus atos, e, talvez acima de tudo e da forma mais ilógica possível, ela acreditava nele.

Aquela marca não dizia nada a respeito dele. Ele não era um Comensal, não importava o que Nathan lhe dissesse.

Abriu um pequeno sorriso, antes de passar a mão pelos seus cabelos loiros, bagunçados.

- Eu sei. – sussurrou.

Pela primeira vez, ela não estava tomando cuidado com o caminho que estava levando. Nunca deixara um homem sequer pisar pelo caminho que Malfoy estava começando a trilhar em sua vida, mas aquilo estranhamente não a apavorou. Talvez Ginny estivesse certa, ou talvez apenas fosse cedo demais para que ela se arrependesse. Talvez ela só devesse deixar tudo seguir seu percurso, com o pensamento de que tudo poderia acontecer. Sem esperar de mais, ou de menos.

Ele abriu um sorriso quase que aliviado. Antes que ela percebesse, ele voltara a beijar, fazendo-a se esquecer de toda a pequena preocupação momentânea que passara pela sua cabeça.

Os problemas ela poderia lidar mais tarde.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

(1) Banco de Dados. Grupo ficcional semelhante ao CODIS, que, aliás, foi onde eu me baseei.

(2) O lema do clube é: _"Vamos vencer, mas se não pudermos, arrebentamos o adversário."_ O Falcões usa vestes nas cores branco e cinza-chumbo com a cabeça de um falcão estampada no peito. ()

(3) Literalmente... 'Not so bad', ou "Nada Mal", em russo.

(4) Bastardo, em russo.

* * *

**Notas: **_Oooooooi gente! Depois de vários dias sem conseguir sequer escrever, voltei com mais um capítulo! E quatorze páginas de word! HAHAH eu só escrevo capitulos grandes assim numa fic que deixei em hiatus. Recebam isso como uma espécie de presente pela demoa ;D _

_As coisas no colégio andam bem mais corridas. É ir para a escola às cinco da manhã, chegar em casa quase oito da noite. Estudar para a prova do dia seguinte. Simulado toda maldita segunda feira e aquele desespero de ter uma idéia de ter que fazer cursinho ano que vem. _

_Mas relaxem, eu supero! Acho xD _

_Agradecimentos a **Kalinka Malfoy, Katt Potter, Maria Lua, gabi chorona, Sil17 **_(sei bem o que vc quer dizer com énfiar a cara nos livros' x.x)**_, Luud, Kacau Chocolate, Clara Isbela Black, Bruni Chan, Lady Bela-chan, Ara Potter e Tonks Butterfly. _**

_E avisos: todos os momentos da fanfic sao importantes, nada é colocado só para 'preencher espaço', lembrem-se disso ;D. E as coisas para Harry e Ginny a partir de agora vão só melhorar ;D _

_Beijos, e espero que tenham gostado! :DDD_


	19. Capítulo Dezoito

_**Capitulo Dezoito **_

_É verdade que Ginny Weasley me excita. _

_Aquela mulher é simplesmente a perfeição em todos os sentidos: tinha tudo para ser uma mulher fraca, protegida por todos seus irmãos mais velhos e acreditando num mundo perfeito, mas não. Seu queixo delicado erguido em sinal de desafio e arrogância e o brilho perspicaz em suas íris castanhas, como o chocolate, são a mostra de que ela pode ser o que quiser, menos inocente e tola. _

_Não é à toa que seja atualmente a Diretora do Departamento de Missões Internacionais do grupo de elite de Aurores, que tenha prendido grande parte dos arruaceiros e assassinos internacionais e que tenha tanto reconhecimento internacional. Ela nunca se escondeu à sombra de sua família. _

_Ela seria o prêmio perfeito por tudo isso que estou fazendo. É claro que, se tudo correr conforme o planejado, ela está prometida a mim. É o que já foi discutido. _

_Isso é o que mais me motiva a continuar, aliás. Sonho todas as noites com as possíveis formas de ver aquela mulher subjugada a mim, seus olhos arregalados de medo e sua postura forte destruída, tendo meu rosto como sua ultima imagem. _

_É claro que estamos ajuntando o útil ao agradável. Enquanto conquisto Ginny Weasley como meu maior prêmio, atingimos assim a Harry Potter também. _

_Eis um homem contraditório; tornou-se exatamente o que lutava contra. Não posso negar que sinto certo receio dele. Um caçador sente o cheiro de morte impregnado na roupa de outro caçador, e consigo sentir isso e ódio em Potter. _

_Sem contar que, fui informado a respeito da pequena jornada de seis anos de Potter, ou os poucos detalhes que puderam ser fornecidos. O homem era simplesmente um gênio, movimentando todas as peças de seu próprio jogo com perfeição, levando à ruína do inimigo sem realmente fazer um esforço assim tão sacrifical. _

_E agora, esse mesmo homem passa praticamente vinte e quatro horas ao redor da minha mulher perfeita, como gosto de imaginar a doce e dedicada Ginny. Minha mulher perfeita. _

_Da mesma forma que sei sobre sua jornada, sei sobre seus sentimentos em relação a minha mulher perfeita. Tive já a oportunidade de ver tal sentimento estampado claramente em seus olhos, o corpo agindo como escudo dela. A expressão corporal de um ser humano revela muito o que ela pensa, isso é um fato consumado, especialmente neste caso. _

_Isso deixa a caçada mais saborosa, entretanto. Imagino como será a reação dele ao saber que tomei minha mulher perfeita em meus braços, exigi o que me é de direito e a tomei como meu prêmio. Usando-a, e tirando sua vida. _

* * *

As duas semanas que antecediam o casamento de Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger passaram realmente rápidas. Pelo menos era o que Ginny Weasley acreditava.

Quando acordou no dia da véspera do casamento de seu irmão, ela olhou para o reflexo no espelho, surpreendendo-se pela mudança ocorrida em suas feições. Ela não acreditava que, em apenas duas semanas, considerando o peso e o numero de mudanças que acontecera em sua vida, ela já pudesse estar particularmente mais apresentável. Sua antiga força estava de volta, e ela abriu um pequeno sorriso com isso, um sorriso de orgulho próprio.

Entretanto, no fundo ela sabia que não estava tudo _tão bem assim. _Imediatamente seu ar confiante esvaneceu quando ela se lembrou que ontem havia sido mais um dia perdido no St. Mungus.

Nenhum resultado. Harry continuava na mesma.

Suspirou enquanto penteava os cabelos, antes de prendê-los em um rabo de cavalo. Suas íris castanhas perfuraram a própria imagem no espelho, culpando-a pela lembrança de suas sensações naquele hospital.

Estivera ao lado de Harry em todos os momentos, ouvira cada palavra do Curandeiro Brown. Lembrou-se, com certa resignação, da mão de Harry ser pousada sobre a sua com carinho ao ver que ela as mantinha fechadas com força sobrenatural sobre o colo, aguardando o resultado. Seus olhares se encontraram e ele abriu um sorriso, dizendo "_Está tudo bem, Ginny_.".

Mas não estava tudo bem. Harry não tinha nenhum sinal de sua carga mágica, e os Curandeiros ainda sequer entendiam porque diabos ele estava daquela forma. Por mais que Harry estivesse tranqüilo demais com sua própria situação, Ginny não conseguia não se preocupar com ele, com sua segurança e saúde.

Seu peito apertou consideravelmente quando Brown lhes deu a notícia perturbadora. Harry apenas assentira, antes de se levantar. Ele não permitiu que ela visse se a noticia o havia afetado ou não.

Ginny fez sua higiene e vestiu a capa vinho habitual do _DICAT, _ignorando agora o seu reflexo, os pensamentos ainda em Harry.

Eles estavam realmente se dando bem, ela pensou. Mesmo sabendo os sentimentos dele em relação a ela, Ginny não se sentia nem um pouco pressionada ou constrangida perto dele. Harry também não lhe dava motivos para que ela se sentisse de tal maneira, fazendo tudo quanto era possível para não mantê-la preocupada.

Mas a questão era que, em geral, Ginny ainda não o conhecia tanto quanto gostaria. Harry ainda era um tanto reservado com a maior parte dos assuntos. Depois do acidente do treino dele, duas semanas atrás, Harry tomava todas as preocupações para não ser visto sem camisa perto de Ginny, por conta de suas cicatrizes. Algumas vezes seus jantares acabavam com ambos os lados em silêncio, com uma desconversa dele a respeito de seu passado.

Ginny assumiu que talvez aquilo já fizesse parte de sua natureza, por mais que ela não gostasse; quando ele quisesse contar algo, ele contaria.

Agora, o que a deixava em mescla inconformada e admirada era a maneira como ele estava levando seu problema. Ginny, em momento algum, vira sombra de preocupação em suas feições ou seus olhos verdes a respeito de sua falta de magia. Também parecia sequer querer preocupá-la com isso; as poucas vezes que ela tentara conversar a respeito disso com ele, Harry apenas sorriu e mudou de assunto, dizendo que tudo "estava bem".

Apesar de tudo isso, Harry parecia que já fazia parte de sua nova vida; Ginny já não conseguia imaginá-lo fora de seu dia-a-dia, com seu sorriso de bom dia ou seus comentários ácidos a respeito de alguma coisa. Em pequenos momentos, era até mesmo como se Guerra e divórcio nunca tivessem existido, e o que vivia fazia apenas parte de algo já tão costumeiro e gostoso entre ambos.

E, é claro, isso fazia lógica alguma.

Ginny fechou a porta de seu quarto com um _clic _suave, passando pelo quarto de Harry para ir até a escada e o encontrando fechado. Pelo horário, imaginou que ele ainda estivesse dormindo, e preocupou-se de fazer o menor ruído possível, porém, quando passou pela sala de estar, encontrou-o sentado na poltrona.

Harry estava com o corpo inclinado, as mãos segurando a cabeça, os olhos fechados; parecia cansado e sobrecarregado, o que ficou mais evidente quando soltou um suspiro pesado, expressão corporal que surpreendeu Ginny. Ela piscou, ainda parecendo incerta de qual atitude proceder, ainda surpresa de que ele estivesse revelando fadiga. Naquelas duas semanas, Ginny sentira como se nada naquele mundo fosse capaz de abalar Harry.

O momento de percepção fora pequeno, porque ele sentiu a presença de mais alguém na sala e abriu os olhos, encontrando com Ginny parada, o encarando atentamente. Subitamente, abriu um pequeno sorriso de lado e levantou-se, piscando para ela. Ginny percebeu a capa vinho também cobrindo seu corpo, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos. Ele, percebendo sua reação, encolheu os ombros.

- Bem, era isso que Mike queria conversar comigo ontem.

Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpresa em mescla agradável e inconformada.

- Mike o chamou para o Departamento mesmo com você sem magia?

Harry sorriu como se achasse graça da sua escolha de palavras.

- Você soa como se eu fosse algum tipo de inválido. – ele alargou seu ar divertido quando Ginny ficou subitamente vermelha.

- Eu não quis dizer isso. – ela resmungou completamente envergonhada. – Mas -.

- Não é como se eu fosse atuar em campo. – Harry respondeu antes que ela terminasse a questão. – Vou trabalhar na área de Inteligência com Hermione e dar algum suporte em algumas investigações, nada sério. De qualquer modo, é um pouco esquisito eu viver indo para o Departamento apenas porque _minha namorada é de lá. _

Ginny viu que a escolha de palavras havia sido ironicamente proposital. Ruborizando-se ainda mais, ela chacoalhou a cabeça, desprendendo alguns fios vermelhos de seu rabo de cavalo e resmungou algo sobre já aproveitarem e irem até o DICAT, mesmo sendo cedo.

Harry deu de ombros mais uma vez, concordando com ela. Enquanto Ginny trancava a porta de sua casa, ele perguntou casualmente:

- Mike já lhe disse do coquetel?

Ginny terminou sua tarefa e voltou-se para ele com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Que coquetel?

- Parece que há uma confraternização entre os Departamentos, no Caribe. Está programado para daqui quatro dias.

Aquilo a pegara de surpresa; como diabos não sabia _daquilo _quando ela era a _diretora do Departamento Internacional? _Uma súbita raiva corroeu seu estômago quando ela associou essa falta de informação a Mike, que estava a deixando alheia a praticamente tudo apenas para dar assistência a Harry.

- Eu não sabia disso. – Ginny retrucou com a voz seca.

- É provável que ele lhe diga algo hoje, uma vez que nós vamos.

Mais um pouco e Ginny sabia que seria capaz de enfiar Mike em uma lixeira. Além de deixá-la alheia, _mais uma vez _ele tomava as decisões por ela.

O bastardo, Ginny fechou um punho.

- Foi Mike quem lhe disse que vamos?

Ele assentiu.

- Disse ontem, quando ele resolveu efetivar minha estadia no Departamento. Disse que gostaria também que você fosse mais receptiva com o Diretor do Japão.

- Aquele homem me dá nos nervos. – ela retrucou, ainda zangada. Aproveitando que ela não estava o encarando diretamente, ele se permitiu sorrir com a atitude emburrada da ruiva.

- Ele comentou algo do tipo comigo. De qualquer modo, ambos concordamos que ele não iria galantear uma mulher compromissada, ainda mais quando ela está com um cara como eu.

Dessa vez ela o encarou, a expressão confusa.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Harry riu.

- Bem, você sabe. O cara que derrotou Voldemort duas vezes, que corre a lenda de estar mais poderoso que o próprio Lorde, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. – ela percebeu que não era como se ele estivesse sendo arrogante, e sim que estivesse gozando da própria situação, sarcasticamente. Entretanto, o que dissera talvez abrisse uma deixa para que Ginny descobrisse algo.

- E isso não é verdade? – ela devolveu no mesmo tom de brincadeira.

- A menos que um _aborto_ possa ser considerado mais forte que Voldemort, sim. – ele riu.

Ginny fez uma careta com aquela resposta; ela sabia que ele havia entendido, mas, mais uma vez, o infeliz havia desviado a questão.

* * *

Ela também havia percebido que, as poucas horas que passava agora separada dele, começava a sentir-se estranhamente vazia.

Mesmo gostando de voltar a poder dar algumas olhadas nos enormes relatórios deixados em sua mesa a respeito das inúmeras missões internacionais que deveria distribuir e talvez até mesmo participar, ela preferia realmente que Harry pudesse estar debaixo de suas vistas. Obviamente aquela maldita atitude de guarda-costas a irritava profundamente, mas não conseguia evitar.

Ginny tentou se concentrar pela milésima vez no relatório que estava lendo, a respeito de um movimento separatista na Itália, sem o menor sucesso; quando seus olhos se voltaram para a primeira palavra do texto, sua mente voou novamente para Harry, e no que ele estaria fazendo naquele momento.

_O relatório, _sua mente gritou_, concentre-se no maldito relatório! _

Como se isso fosse fácil! No momento seguinte, estava lembrando-se do dia em que fora assistir filme na casa de Ron, no dia da vitória do Chudley Cannons. Tinha caído no sono antes mesmo do filme terminar e, para sua surpresa, quando acordara estava sendo levada para sua própria cama por Harry, como se fosse uma noiva.

Estupidamente, ruborizara da mesma forma quando acordara daquela maneira. Só de poder olhar seus lábios tão de perto, suas feições, o corpo forte contra o seu...

Ginny balançou a cabeça, parecendo inconformada com a linha de raciocínio. Deus, e aquela maldita história de não querer saber de relacionamentos tão cedo?

Ah, a quem ela estava querendo enganar? Com um suspiro derrotado, percebendo o que estava acontecendo com ela, Ginny escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e deixou escapar um muxoxo. Droga, não deixe isso ser verdade. Eu não posso estar...

O som da porta de seu escritório se abrindo a sobressaltou, levando as mãos ao peito. Draco Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha com a reação, carregando uma caixa enorme.

- Você por acaso estava dormindo em serviço?

- Não. – Ginny retrucou, pigarreando e repousando o relatório sobre a mesa. – O que está fazendo aqui, Malfoy?

Ele olhou para os lados, procurando algum lugar para depositar a caixa. Como não encontrou, acabou colocando a mesma sobre os papeis de Ginny, em sua escrivaninha.

- É a cópia sobre tudo o que temos de Rostova. Harry pediu para que eu lhe entregasse para ver o que ele podia fazer para ajudar, mas como não tinha lugar para colocar, pediu para que eu trouxesse até você.

Ginny percebeu o uso do nome de batismo, e surpreendeu-se. Nunca imaginou que um dia Harry e Draco fossem se tratar bem, a ponto de se chamarem simplesmente pelos nomes.

- Não sabia que Harry ia participar do caso.

- Ele não vai. Isso é apenas uma das maneiras excêntricas do Cicatriz se divertir. – ele replicou, dando de ombros.

Ginny se lembrou: Malfoy e Harry já haviam trabalhado juntos, durante os tempos de Guerra, sem contar que fora Harry quem ajudara Malfoy a sair do país. E, ela tinha que admitir, essas duas semanas fez, de certo modo, Draco e Ginny desenvolverem certo tipo de amizade.

O Auror louro bocejou, antes de passar a mão pelos cabelos. Ele parecia realmente cansado, com olheiras sob os olhos e o cabelo bagunçado.

- O caso Rostova está realmente acabando com você. – Ginny analisou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Ele fez um gesto com a boca, profundamente sarcástico.

- Não é apenas esse caso que tem acabado comigo. Madison ainda vai me enlouquecer com suas malditas teorias. Pelo amor de Deus, ela ainda tem na cabeça que Rostova é uma mulher, mesmo depois 

de uma das vitimas ter sofrido abuso sexual.– Ginny sorriu ao vê-lo aborrecido. – Ainda vou arrancar meus cabelos por causa dessa desorientada, guarde minhas palavras.

Por mais que ele tivesse soado zangado, Ginny pôde perceber certo carinho escondido por trás de suas palavras. Ginny imaginou o que poderia estar acontecendo com os dois, ambos submetidos à tamanha pressão com aquele caso, convivendo vinte e quatro horas juntos.

- Você, entretanto, parece muito bem. – ele analisou, erguendo uma sobrancelha, completamente maldoso. Ginny cruzou os braços e recostou-se em sua poltrona.

- Por que não estaria?

- Qual é! Potter tem a capacidade de conseguir surtar qualquer um.

- Só você, Draco.

- Bem, talvez você esteja certa – ele admitiu a contragosto. – mas não é como se ele fosse super fácil de lidar.

Ginny ficou momentaneamente quieta, refletindo. Se ela soubesse perguntar corretamente, talvez conseguisse arrancar alguma informação de Malfoy.

- Ele é apenas... Você sabe, reservado demais.

Draco percebeu o tom de voz baixo, o ar pensativo de Ginny, inconformado de que aquela mula paralitica fosse capaz de manter-se distante da mulher que ele constantemente arriscara o traseiro para salvar. Lembrou-se das vezes que ele quase morrera, e sentiu-se capaz de esmurrar o infeliz até a morte.

Ele podia, contudo, entender um pouco sobre todo aquele silêncio. Harry passara seis anos daquela forma, agindo sozinho, suspeitando de todos. Não era como se ele fosse despir tal personalidade de um dia para o outro.

Feridas da Guerra nunca se fechavam, como o próprio havia lhe dito uma vez, e ele tão certamente concordava.

- Você tem que entendê-lo. – Malfoy disse apenas.

- Eu o entendo e respeito sua decisão. – Ginny contrapôs. – Apenas... – ela suspirou, procurando palavras. – tenho talvez absorvido a dor dele muito fácil.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

Malfoy agora estava próximo a escrivaninha de Ginny, apoiado sobre a mesma com os braços cruzados.

- Ás vezes fico imaginando o número de coisas que ele pode ter passado, e sozinho. – Ginny admitiu em voz baixa. – Isso causa uma dor em mim muito grande, não sei explicar.

Draco a estudou, interiormente admirado com a ligação que descobrira naqueles dois; ela não percebera, e do jeito que Potter era tapado, provavelmente nem ele, mas ambos compartilhavam uma ligação que chegava a ser até invejada.

Como Potter podia ser tão... _sonso_? O fato de se esconder em sua própria armadura, impedindo-a de ver que ele de fato _estava preocupado _com sua situação, fingindo que não se importava. E ela... Ela sofria, sem entender por quê e com qual motivo.

- E tive essa sensação quando vi... - Ginny sussurrou.

- Quando viu o que?

Ela tomou fôlego.

- Harry tem várias cicatrizes espalhadas pelas costas, e umas poucas no peito. Eu quase surtei quando as vi.

Ginny não saberia dizer o que se passava pela mente do Auror, porém a ansiedade se acumulou em seu peito.

Por fim, Draco respondeu, com a voz baixa:

- Isso foi uma vez em que ele quase morreu, dando uma de salvador idiota.

- Você sabe o motivo daqueles cortes? – ele assentiu. – E então?

Ele percebeu a ansiedade cravada em sua voz e suspirou, parecendo subitamente aborrecido. Diabos, se contasse, Potter iria lhe comer o fígado, disso tinha certeza. Entretanto, os dois pareciam praticamente empacados no mesmo lugar.

Qual era a maldita dificuldade de perceberem que eram tão bons juntos? Às vezes, ruiva, você deve deixar a droga do passado de lado. Isso valia tanto para ela quanto para o Cicatriz.

Bom, que me agradeçam depois, Draco decidiu.

- Eu não vejo motivo de esconder para você uma coisa dessas. – disse por fim, sentando-se de frente para ela. – Vou lhe contar a história, e o motivo daquelas feridas.

* * *

- De qualquer modo, há a probabilidade de pelo menos setenta por cento de que eles continuem se reunindo aqui. – Harry finalizou, apontando para uma área especifica no enorme mapa esticado sobre a mesa. A sua volta estava em torno de dez Aurores, mais Mike e Hermione.

- Acha que eles podem armar um motim? – Mike perguntou com cenho franzido.

- Sinceramente? Pouco provável, são apenas familiarizados com o nome Comensais, não os originais. – Harry deu apenas um passo para trás, o suficiente para que alongasse e passasse a mão pelos cabelos, antes de encostar-se a mesa e cruzar os braços sobre o peito. – De qualquer modo, eles podem ser certa dor de cabeça.

- Por causa da utopia que carregam. – Mike completou. Harry assentiu.

- É o mais fácil a se pensar.

Hermione observou Harry atentamente, enquanto ditava os comandos e também sua expressão corporal, e a reação das duas Aurores presentes. Ambas devoraram Harry com os olhos, que fingia não ver ou realmente não tinha as notado.

Ela deixou que um pequeno sorriso escapasse de seus lábios; é claro, quem não queria Harry Potter? Misterioso, inteligente, com certo ar desleixado e arrogante, sem contar nas íris verdes, que continham um brilho perspicaz. Ah, claro, ela também não havia se esquecido de sua aparência. Hermione se lembrava que Harry começara a parecer realmente atraente a partir dos dezesseis, mas obviamente nada se comparava ao homem que ele se tornara.

É claro que ele não ganhava de Ron, mas era um forte concorrente ao segundo lugar no quesito aparência, para ela.

Mike suspirou, tirando a varinha do bolso interno da capa e, com um aceno, fazendo desaparecer o mapa sobre a mesa. Encarou os Aurores presentes e anunciou:

- Pois bem, estão dispensados no momento para arrumarem suas coisas. Partirão às duas da manhã, exatamente. Quero todos presos ou... – ele franziu o cenho, observando cada um astutamente. – Vocês sabem. Temos carta branca.

Todos os Aurores assentiram, seriamente. O Departamento de Investigação Contra as Artes das Trevas tinha um pequeno diferencial do Departamento original, do Ministério: alguns de seus trabalhos envolviam especificamente execução de elementos considerados perigosos para a manter a paz bruxa. Talvez esse pequeno detalhe era o que fazia o ar no Departamento ser tão frio e rígido, muitas vezes, sem contar que tal trabalho em seus ombros pesara ainda mais nos testes para entrar no Departamento: o mínimo de inclinação para o gosto de cometer um assassinato consideraria exílio, no mínimo, para o bruxo em questão.

Eis o motivo das capas serem de um tom escuro de vinho: era justamente sangue o que elas simbolizavam. Aurores com um treinamento forte o suficiente para decidirem por suas vidas ao invés de criminosos durante uma batalha.

Em silêncio, os Aurores começaram a se retirar da sala, incluindo Mike, Hermione e Harry. Quando por fim estavam apenas os melhores amigos, Hermione finalmente se pronunciou:

- Você foi ótimo Harry! Conseguiu bolar uma estratégia e apresentar todos os pontos em menos de quinze minutos.

Ele encolheu os ombros, simplesmente, colocando as mãos no bolso da capa vinho.

- Acho que é o costume. Tive que aprender a fazer isso de maneira rápida.

Costume. A Guerra. Harry tivera que dizer algumas coisas a Mike, para que pudesse ser aceito no Departamento; mesmo sendo o salvador do mundo bruxo, Harry também fora obrigado a passar por uma analise profunda psicológica, e isso acabava com a presença de Hermione, tomando notas, e de Harry contando pequenos trechos sobre sua vida nos últimos seis anos.

E descobriu contrastes que a deixavam intrigada, e também a assustavam; Harry costumava ser gentil, atencioso e companheiro, mesmo agora de volta e com seu ar de silêncio, mas durante aquela entrevista, todos os relatos de assassinatos e perseguições foram feitos de forma sucinta e completamente fria, deixando claro que ele não se arrependia de nenhuma atitude que tivera.

Um pequeno arrepio percorreu por sua espinha enquanto ela se lembrava do olhar vazio dele ao contar sua história: mais de vinte e seis mortes, inúmeros planos frustrados e sua vida arriscada Deus sabe quantas vezes.

Ela sabia que, pelas suas palavras, hesitar era algo extinto do vocabulário de Harry Potter; ele não hesitaria em tomar atitudes drásticas, em desafiar alguém, ou, acima de tudo, matar.

"_Sou exatamente o que passei todos os anos lutando contra", _as palavras do melhor amigo, ditas antes de forma tão depreciativa e com um sorriso amargo que não lhe chegava aos olhos, invadiram sua mente, fazendo-a olhar de relance para Harry, que caminhava sossegadamente ao lado, o olhar perdido e as mãos no bolso.

Quem diria que aquilo era verdade? Parecia ser realidade alternativa que aquele homem tão sereno pudesse fazer as atrocidades que contara naquela sala, e com tamanho tom desprendido. Mesmo sabendo que Harry jamais seria capaz de fazer mal a ela ou a qualquer um que não estivesse intimamente ligado às Artes das Trevas, ela não podia negar que sentira medo dele quando ele contara suas aventuras.

- Eu imagino que sim. – Hermione respondeu suavemente, desviando o olhar da imagem do amigo. Harry coçou o queixo, áspero graças a barba rala e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não muito a ver com o que estamos conversando... Mas você não deveria estar em casa descansando para o casamento amanhã, ou qualquer coisa do tipo?

O tom casual, o ar de riso em seu rosto, como o de um garoto. Hermione ficava surpresa como ele era um contraste tão grande, uma pessoa tão complexa.

O sorriso em seu rosto fez com que ela sorrisse também, para o homem que ela tinha e amava como um irmão.

- Dia da noiva é apenas um dia, Harry. – ela comentou matreira. – E é apenas no dia do casamento.

- Ah, quanta besteira. – Ele deu de ombros. – No fim acho que Michael liberaria você hoje para estar perfeita para o casamento.

Ela riu.

- Você é tão metido à besta, Harry. – ele acompanhou seu riso quando ela disse aquilo, e Hermione sentiu-se intimamente feliz que ele estivesse aberto a ela, e não recluso em um mundo que ela não conhecia e não entendia. – Você já está com tudo arrumado, certo? Digo, o aluguel do smoking e -.

- Está tudo certo, é claro. – ele assentiu. – Já está tudo pronto a mais ou menos uma semana. Acha que eu iria fazer algo errado no casamento dos meus melhores amigos? – ele a cutucou, sorrindo. Hermione sentiu um carinho muito grande por aquele momento, lembrando-se de dias distantes em que ela e Ron sonhavam com um momento em que Harry pudesse estar presente em seu casamento. Ela nunca imaginou que tal sonho pudesse se tornar real, entretanto.

- E qual é o maldito problema com essa história de vestido de noiva, afinal? – ele perguntou, e Hermione percebeu que ele não havia parado de tagarelar um minuto, enquanto ela ficara perdida em devaneios. – Essa história de que ver a noiva antes do casamento traz má sorte é completamente idiota e sem sentido.

Ela gargalhou com tal comentário, enquanto eles paravam no refeitório do DICAT e pediam garrafas de água, apenas.

- É idiota realmente se você achar que traz má sorte, mas a graça é realmente a expectativa.

- Quanta baboseira. – ele franziu o cenho, mas definitivamente sorria, antes de abrir a garrafa e sorver um longo gole.

Hermione o observou por um tempo, pensando em como abordar o assunto que vinha a incomodando por quase duas semanas já. Por fim, resolveu ser direta, ou pelo menos parcialmente:

- E como estão as coisas com Ginny?

Ele colocou a garrafa de água sobre a mesa e se voltou para ela com uma sobrancelha erguida. Ela pensou que ele fosse fugir do assunto, mas não foi o que fez:

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Bem, você sabe. Estou começando a duvidar que a forma que vocês têm se tratado seja apenas encenação. Os beijos distribuídos, a forma que se abraçam, ou que ficam aos cochichos quando se encontram. Sem contar quando nos reunimos na casa de Ron. – ela ressaltou.

Harry a encarou por um tempo, antes de responder calmamente:

- Não tenho nada com Ginny.

Hermione fez uma careta de "Certo, e eu sou o papa", que fez Harry sorrir. Mas ele logo perdeu seu sorriso quando ela continuou:

- Você vai me dizer então que a forma como têm se tratado é apenas encenação?

Harry não respondeu. Desviou seu olhar da figura da amiga e olhou para o chão, a sombra de um sorriso perpassada pelas suas feições.

- Harry...

- Ginny tem cicatrizes para lidar. – Harry respondeu em voz baixa. – E não, Hermione, nós não estamos juntos ou o que quer que esteja passando pela sua cabeça.

Ela suspirou.

- Ron me contou sobre seus sentimentos em relação à Ginny. – disparou, fazendo-o erguer o olhar e encontrar com o brilho castanho e sagaz de sua melhor amiga.

- Ah, não posso dizer que estou surpreso com isso. Sabia que cedo ou tarde Ron iria abrir aquela boca grande. – ele deu de ombros, sarcástico.

- Harry – ela começou, com a voz preocupada. – Apenas... Apenas estou preocupada com vocês. Tanto você quanto Ginny. Eu não quero que se machuquem, ou algo relacionado. Vocês já estão machucados o suficiente.

Ele suspirou. Parecia aborrecido com algo.

- Não é como se eu estivesse a pressionando a fazer nada. – ele replicou com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Se Ginny veio até mim alguma vez, foi por iniciativa dela. Não quero ser uma fuga de problemas para ela.

- Já pensou que pode ser exatamente isso que está sendo? À vontade vêm, vocês fazem Deus sabe o que e depois agem como se nada demais tivesse acontecido? – ela cruzou os braços. – Não me venha agora dizer que você não se importa de estar sendo usado...

- Mulheres. – ele replicou com certo deboche. – Vocês sabem ser sentimentais demais. Qualquer coisa já é motivo para se sentirem desrespeitadas ou com os sentimentos pisados.

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus! Não me venha dizer que não se importa com o que está acontecendo!

O tom aborrecido de Hermione fizera Harry perder o sorriso. Ele olhou para o refeitório vazio, antes que seus olhos se fechassem por um breve momento, e ele suspirasse. Abriu-os, e a encarou.

- É o de menos, acredite.

- Harry! – ela retrucou, horrorizada. Harry girou os olhos, mas não escondeu o que pensava dela, retrucando com a voz suave:

- Passei seis anos longe de Ginny, Hermione. Passei minha vida inteira negando a tudo e a todos sobre ela, e em todos os dias eu acordava com a preocupação se ela estava bem, se estava viva. Saber que 

Ginny está viva e bem, para mim é o suficiente. Se tiver que acontecer alguma coisa, vai acontecer. Não vou pressioná-la a nada.

- Harry... – ela sussurrou, lançando a ele um sorriso triste. Ela não conseguia compreender, o quanto ele a amava, o quanto ele a queria bem. Não importava se ele não estivesse satisfeito e feliz, o que seria suficiente era apenas saber que Ginny se sentia bem e satisfeita. – Eu nunca soube como isso era grande. – ela disse, por fim.

Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Ginny passou por grandes momentos emocionais. Eu não quero ser mais um peso na vida dela. – concluiu.

- Você... – ela não conseguiu terminar sua pergunta, entretanto. Harry já tinha lhe dado as costas, jogando a garrafa vazia de água no lixo e começando a caminhar até a porta:

- Vamos, ainda temos muito que fazer.

Mais uma vez, ele havia desviado o assunto, coisa que já era mestre.

* * *

Ginny não viu as horas passarem. Desde seu pequeno encontro com Draco Malfoy, praticamente todos os acontecimentos daquele dia simplesmente passaram pelos seus olhos, como se fosse apenas um filme em que ela era a espectadora, nada mais.

As poucas histórias que Draco Malfoy sabia sobre Harry Potter e seu passado foram o suficiente para que um baque semelhante a um piano sobre a cabeça sacudisse Ginny por inteiro.

Agora, sozinha em seu escritório em plena oito e meia da noite, pronta para fechá-lo e com todas as suas obrigações prontas, ela pôde sentir pela primeira vez o vestígio de uma vontade de ceder ao choro.

_Ele sempre esteve comigo. _

Em qual momento de sua vida ela realizaria o quanto ele a amava, verdadeiramente? Quando teria passado pela sua cabeça que, nos momentos em que ela não imaginava como havia sobrevivido, o motivo de sua segurança devia-se ao número de vezes que Harry colocara a própria vida em risco, bem como todos os seus planos?

Quando ela iria supor que aquelas cicatrizes eram por sua culpa, e apenas sua?

_Por que eu nunca vi isso? Por que eu nunca enxerguei essa realidade? _

Ginny trancou a porta, não escutando nenhum barulho no corredor; como era sexta feira, o Departamento costumava fechar mais cedo, as nove e dez. A maior parte dos Aurores já deveria estar em suas casas, desfrutando de momentos felizes e aconchegantes com suas famílias. Apenas alguns poucos ficavam no Departamento até as nove e dez, ou chegavam a ultrapassar o mesmo.

Mas isso não fazia a menor importância no momento.

A mão continuou sobre a maçaneta, seus pensamentos tão caóticos que a faziam sentir vontade de chutar alguma coisa. Queria conversar com Sarah, pedir uma opinião, mas o único momento em que a vira aquele dia, ela estava praticamente furiosa, ditando ordens para os Aurores que trabalhavam com ela no caso Rostova com um olhar suicida. Não, não teria como Sarah escutá-la num momento como aquele, tão atarefado, mesmo as duas sendo melhores amigas.

Apenas com o barulho de seus sapatos batendo contra o chão frio do Departamento, ela foi caminhando pelo extenso corredor enquanto ajeitava a capa de inverno sobre os ombros, o olhar baixo.

As cicatrizes eram a prova de que Harry realmente escapara da morte por milagre. E que o motivo era ela, Ginny.

Ela fechou um punho, tentando manter o autocontrole, tão precário em sua vida atualmente. Pegou o elevador para o térreo, para se encontrar com Harry na recepção.

É claro, ela sempre se perguntou como havia conseguido escapar da missão na Espanha, do orfanato. Todos os Aurores estavam do lado de fora, ajudando as vítimas, e existia apenas ela, Bellatrix e Voldemort do lado de dentro. E depois, quando acordara, já estava deitada em um leito no Hospital.

Harry estava encostado na parede, com os braços cruzados, esperando por ela. Parecia genuinamente tranqüilo, com um calcanhar sobre o outro e o cabelo negro bagunçado.

Ela encarou aquele homem, que ela julgava conhecer tão pouco, absorta no pensamento do quanto ele a conhecia e o quanto ele a amava. Nunca, em nenhum de seus relacionamentos, alguém fora assim como Harry se mostrava ser para ela.

Era um contraste. Por mais que ele fosse misterioso, frio e ácido, Ginny conseguia vê-lo gentil, amável e até mesmo conseguia compreender seus olhares e sua expressão, algumas vezes.

Lá estava ele, com sua expressão inabalável, enquanto no fundo, Ginny agora sabia, morava um homem que poderia dar sua vida repetidas vezes apenas para que ela estivesse bem, e viva.

- Ah, você já terminou. – Harry a acordou de seus devaneios, alongando-se e soltando um bocejo. - Pensei que teria que ficar aqui Deus sabe mais quantas horas esperando.

Ginny piscou, confusa.

- Você poderia ter ido até meu escritório se já havia terminado seu trabalho.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Não queria te atrapalhar. De qualquer modo, estava conversando com aquela sua amiga sobre o caso de Rostova até uns vinte minutos atrás. Estava escutando suas hipóteses.

Imediatamente, ela se lembrou de Draco reclamando sobre a história das hipóteses de Sarah e sorriu.

- Ela lhe disse acreditar que Rostova é uma mulher.

Harry abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- Sim, me disse. Ela me disse ter enviado uma coruja para Nikolaievich para que ele revirasse ainda mais o lixo russo em busca de informações.

Eles saíram do Departamento, recebendo o vento gélido do inverno Londrino em suas faces. Ginny imediatamente cruzou os braços sobre o peito e curvou um pouco o corpo, e Harry passou um dos braços ao redor de seus ombros, a puxando para mais perto de si.

Subitamente, Ginny sentiu vontade de chorar, mas repreendeu-se no momento seguinte. Estava cansada de sua própria fraqueza, de chorar a cada minuto que recebia uma noticia chocante. Aquilo nunca fora de seu feitio, nunca fora sua natureza. Na verdade, ela até chegava a detestar pessoas assim e irritar-se facilmente, e qual era o maldito sentido nisso tudo?

Naquela noite, eles iriam até a Toca para jantar com os Weasley. Na verdade, era praticamente uma lei os sete filhos de Molly Weasley almoçarem em sua casa todos os domingos, mas como o casamento de Ron e Hermione seria no sábado, Molly antecipou para um jantar na sexta, uma vez que todos estariam cansados demais para saírem de suas próprias camas no domingo.

Harry parecia satisfeito de se reunir com os Weasley; Ginny sabia que ele os tinha como se realmente fossem sua família. Ela, contudo, não estava tão empolgada assim. Tudo o que queria era... Bem, nem ela sabia o que queria.

Seguiu todo o percurso para a casa em silêncio. Harry não a pressionou a dizer nada, mas estranhou quando essa abriu a porta de casa com uma expressão melancólica no rosto. Quando ambos entraram em casa e Ginny trancou a porta, Harry segurou seu braço gentilmente, fazendo-a se voltar para ele.

- Alguma coisa errada, Ginny?

Como alguém conseguia fazer uma pergunta de maneira firme, como quem exigia uma resposta, mas de uma forma gentil? Ela piscou duas vezes para Harry, antes de balançar a cabeça e soltar um suspiro.

De que adiantava mentir?

-Conversei com Draco hoje. – ela disse em voz baixa, mas logo em seguida abandonando seu ar tímido onde, com um suspiro, deu um passo em direção a ele e disparou: - Conversamos coisas interessantes.

Harry a encarou completamente alheio do que ela poderia estar se referindo. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- É mesmo? Sobre Rostova?

Ginny franziu o cenho em sua direção e deu mais um passo, numa atitude agressiva.

- Não, nós falamos de você. Sobre seu passado.

Que bela maneira de começar uma conversa civilizada! Ginny pensou com ironia. De qualquer forma, ela se sentiu maldosamente satisfeita por perceber que ela o deixara realmente surpreso, deixando bem clara em suas feições. Por fim, ele perguntou com um tom desconfiado:

- Hum. E descobriu o que?

Ginny não se abalou, erguendo o queixo.

- Descobri uma porção de coisas que não fazia o menor sentido, e que você sempre fugiu nas conversas.

- Do tipo...?

- Suas cicatrizes.

Harry a estudou, simplesmente. As íris verdes pareciam consumi-la viva, e Ginny viu um brilho de profundo aborrecimento nas mesmas.

- Aquela doninha maldita precisa aprender a ficar de boca fechada. – Harry resmungou consigo mesmo, antes de suspirar. Ginny finalmente pareceu se estressar, o peso do tanto que pensara aquele dia sobre tal assunto sobre seus ombros.

- Não, ainda bem que ele não sabe calar a boca. Droga, Harry! Se não fosse por Malfoy eu nunca ficaria sabendo! – ela cutucou seu ombro, parecendo realmente zangada. Harry não se abalou.

- Isso não ia interferir sua vida.

- Você quase morreu por minha causa! Você tem marcas espalhadas por todo o corpo por _minha culpa, apenas minha! _

- A menos que você seja Voldemort -.

- Não me venha com essa! – ela gritou. – Eu fui o motivo para você ter confrontado Voldemort! Você ia morrer por mim, e eu jamais ia saber disso! E você ainda me diz que não é importante? Não é importante todo esse sacrifício que você fez? E se você tivesse morrido, Harry?

Ele parecia realmente aborrecido de tocar naquele assunto. Ainda de braços cruzados, a encarando fixamente por mais que ela o praticamente o socasse cada vez que abrisse a boca para despejar sua raiva, ele apenas replicava suavemente, e sua voz não passou de uma brisa suave ao dizer:

- Então, teria valido a pena.

Aquilo a calou imediatamente. Arregalou os olhos para ele, deixou os lábios entreabertos.

- Você iria... – ela sussurrou, mas ele a interrompeu, parecendo cansado:

- Eu _morreria_ por você quantas vezes fosse necessário, e se tivesse que me arriscar de novo e possivelmente morrer, era exatamente o que eu faria. – Harry balançou a cabeça, num gesto preguiçoso e entediado. – Talvez isso não faça o menor sentido para você e talvez nunca faça, mas não me importo, Ginny. Você foi meu maior motivo para continuar naquela batalha, para vencer Voldemort. Não o mundo, não as esperanças que todos colocavam em mim, apenas você. Ver que você estava viva e bem era mais o que suficiente para que todas essas cicatrizes tivessem valido a pena. – ele girou os olhos. – Diabos, eu perderia meus braços e pernas e seria massacrado vivo se isso fizesse você ficar bem!

Os olhos de Ginny hesitaram o contato com os seus, e ela balançou a cabeça, como quem recusava a acreditar em tais palavras.

- Por que tanto sacrifício... Por que nunca me contou... Por que...

Gentilmente, Harry colocou suas mãos sobre o ombro de Ginny e esperou até que ela o encarasse. Quando isso aconteceu, ele sorriu por um breve momento, antes de perdê-lo e responder com determinação e firmeza:

- Faço o que faço, fiz o que fiz, porque amo você, Ginny. Tudo o que amei nessa vida me deixou por culpa de Voldemort – meus pais, meu padrinho, tudo. Eu não ia permitir que a coisa mais importante na minha vida também me deixasse, por mais que corresse o risco de você nunca saber que era essa tal coisa. E o que acha que teria acontecido se eu te contasse? – ele balançou a cabeça, incrédulo. – Não me diga que você não iria me seguir, eu sei muito bem como funciona esses pensamentos por baixo dessa cabeleira vermelha.

Aquelas palavras ecoavam como entorpecentes para Ginny, amolecendo seu corpo, bem como seu coração. Tudo o que ele dizia, de forma tão sincera e de certa forma direta, ela acreditava, cada pequena vírgula. Pelo menos uma vez, ele estava sendo sincero com ela, e ela queria pegar aquele pequeno momento e guardá-lo com todas as forças em suas lembranças, em sua alma.

- Eu não me importo de ter vivido todos esses dias infernais que vivi. – Harry inspirou fundo e fechou os olhos por breves momentos. – Todos aqueles momentos horríveis, todas essas lembranças... Tudo valeu à pena. Acabou, e você está aqui, está segura, ainda que com suas próprias cicatrizes internas. Pode parecer egoísta e mesquinho, mas eu prefiro assim. Eu... – ele engoliu em seco. – Eu não teria sobrevivido tudo o que sobrevivi se você não estivesse bem.

Ginny piscou, aturdida demais, emocionada demais para dizer algo. Ainda que seus olhos estivessem completamente secos, seu corpo estava completamente mole àquelas palavras, e seu coração palpitava ansioso, como se nunca tivesse batido de tal forma, como se todos aqueles anos fossem meramente momentos, e ela estivesse vivendo realmente agora.

- Harry...

- Minha vida pertence a você, Ginny. – ele foi enfático ao dizer, ainda que com um tom carinhoso encobrindo a determinação. – Meus pensamentos são seus, minha alma é sua. Você pode acalmar minha raiva apenas com um sorriso, e Deus sabe o quanto isso aconteceu antes que eu fugisse, mesmo que você nunca soube. Eu talvez nunca vou entender porque eu amo tanto você, mas não me importo. Assim como não me importo que você não sinta a metade, que não esteja preparada para ninguém. Apenas estando ao seu lado, e você sabendo que pode contar comigo, é o suficiente.

Amar sem receber nada em troca. Era assim que ele amava, Ginny percebeu. Incondicionalmente, irremediavelmente.

Harry aproximou-se de Ginny e seus lábios se roçaram por breves momentos que pareceram os mais doces de ambas as vidas que começavam um vinculo realmente profundo ali, ainda que Ginny não tivesse tomado real consciência. Ginny aspirou seu cheiro amadeirado, que lhe trazia tanta segurança e percebeu que ele se fundia com perfeição ao seu próprio aroma floral. Como um complemento; Harry era seu perfeito complemento, como se juntos formassem um. Um breve roçar, mas ainda sim tão revelador, tão cheio de sentimentos... Sentimentos que ela talvez nunca tenha realmente sentido, sentimentos em que ela poderia estar aprendendo seus significados agora.

Ele separou-se dela e beijou sua bochecha. Quando se afastou, tinha um sorriso sincero no rosto:

- Vamos antes que sua mãe ache que eu a seqüestrei. - quando ela o encarou confusa, ele riu. - O jantar.

- Ah. É mesmo.

Ginny apenas continuou na porta, observando-o subir as escadas. Seu coração perdeu um compasso, mas ela abriu um pequeno sorriso.

Talvez tudo tivesse apenas começando.

**_Continua... _**

**Notas: _Ooooooi meus amores! Eu espero que vocês possam ter gostado desse capitulo novo! ;D Literalmente Harry/Ginny, e apenas Harry e Ginny! Eu sei que teve gente que se sentiu incomodado com o excessivo uso da Sarah e do Draco, mas tudo tem um motivo para a trama. O relacionamento dos dois vai contar e muito para o desenvolvimento, bem como do casal mais perfeito que é a ruiva e o moreno (olhos brilham). _**

**_E aguardem para fortes emoções capítulo que vem! (Soou muito mexicano isso, credo :P) Casamento de Ron e Hermione, notícias bombasticas para Sarah e... o melhor momento de Harry e Ginny que eu vou poder escrever, que vocês e suas mentes poluídas podem MUITO BEM IMAGINAR! ( E que eu vou tentar dar o meu máximo, por ser péssima nessa área). E que vai dar início a um ciclo! _**

**_Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e sintam falta de todo esse romantismo, porque o Harry capítulo que vem vai deixar de ser o passivo após essa declaração ;D _**

**_Agradecimentos a todos os comentários, e o carinho que vcs tem têm me estimulado muito, de verdade._**

**_Beijos! _**


	20. Capítulo Dezenove

_**Notas da Autora: **Há cenas não aconselhaveis para menores de dezoito anos - mais especificamente, a ultima cena.. e sim, sua mente pensou certo, me refiro a uma NC. Para os que não gostam, apenas pulem, sem problemas. n.n _

* * *

_**Capítulo Dezenove**_

_Se você sabe explicar o que sente, não ama, pois o amor foge de todas as explicações possíveis. (Carlos Drummond de Andrade)_

Por mais que fosse o dia do tão esperado casamento de Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger, isso não significa menos trabalho para os Aurores do Departamento. Enquanto a psiquiatra estava em u maravilhoso dia de folga, recebendo todos os mimos possíveis, Ginny estava mais atarefada do que nunca, onde seu único momento para descansar foi um breve sentar em sua poltrona por apenas dois minutos.

Mesmo assim, o tal casamento não lhe escapava de seus pensamentos. Só de imaginar seu irmão esperando pelo amor de sua vida no altar já era capaz de fazer Ginny sorrir com alegria. Sem contar a curiosidade mórbida a respeito do vestido da cunhada, algo que Hermione decidira manter em segredo de todas as bruxas, mesmo que essa significasse ser sua melhor amiga e dama de honra.

Quando parou em um corredor para pegar um copo de água, imaginou em seu próprio vestido, já esticado sobre sua cama, esperando apenas para recebê-la. Antes que tomasse qualquer consciência, perguntou a si mesma o que Harry acharia quando a visse nele, e seus olhos arregalaram-se com surpresa quando percebeu isso.

Bem, a quem ela estava enganando, afinal? Ela estava preocupada sim, com o que ele iria pensar a respeito dela.

O que significava então, que talvez fosse Harry quem não lhe escapava dos pensamentos, e não o tal casamento.

Falando em Harry, Ginny praticamente não o vira durante aquele dia, também tão atarefado para ele. O único momento em que se viram fora na entrada, em que ele lhe dera uma breve piscadela de despedida, e nada mais. Como estava temporariamente na área de Hermione, grande parte da carga horária da amiga caíra sobre seus ombros.

Ginny jogou o copo descartável no lixo e suspirou, passando a mão nos cabelos, perguntando-se mentalmente o que exatamente ela teria que fazer agora. Já havia despachado sete Aurores em Missões pela Austrália, Canadá, África do Sul e México, conversado com o Diretor do Departamento Internacional da Romênia, lido os relatórios a respeito do assassino preso no Brasil...

- Mil galeões pelos seus pensamentos.

Ela quase gritou de susto, olhando pasmada para Sarah Madison, que agora ria de sua amiga com gosto. Ginny levou a mão ao peito e suspirou, não acreditando.

- Você quase me matou de susto!

- Não foi minha intenção. – Sarah se desculpou, mas ainda com um sorriso de quem gostara de ver a amiga assustada.

Ginny se surpreendeu ao perceber que mal havia visto Sarah durante essas duas ultimas semanas; assim como Draco Malfoy, ela também parecia sobrecarregada, sempre com um ar de quem estava com pressa, e pequenas marcas escuras sob seus olhos. Seus cabelos longos e negros, sempre tão bem arrumados estavam num aspecto de um vento forte que bateu sobre os mesmos, deixando-os em madeixas revoltas.

- O que está fazendo agora? – Sarah perguntou a ela.

- Estava me perguntando o que tinha para fazer, ainda. E você?

- Dando um tempo. Que tal um almoço?

Aquilo era mais do que uma ótima pedida. O estômago de Ginny já havia reclamado mais de três vezes por alimento. Ora, a maior parte de sua programação ela já tinha feito, certo?

- Estou com você.

As duas começaram a conversar animadamente assim que começaram a caminhar em direção ao refeitório do Departamento.

- Conversei com Hermione ontem. Ela te contou que a lua-de-mel será na Grécia? – Sarah perguntou para Ginny impressionada. A Auror ruiva sorriu.

- Contou. Parece que era um dos maiores sonhos dela, e Ron concordou, querendo também conhecer o lugar.

Sarah suspirou.

- Que inveja.

- Inveja porque estamos falando do meu irmão ou por Hermione ir para a Grécia? – Ginny a cutucou, maldosa. Mesmo sendo compromissado desde que a conhecera, Sarah sempre tivera uma queda por Ron, e de fato jogara seu charme quando mais nova, causando muito estresse em Hermione. "_Tenho problema com ruivos", _a amiga afirmou às risadas a Ginny uma vez. Ainda bem que atualmente, Sarah e Hermione davam-se muito bem.

Sarah riu e balançou a cabeça.

- Estou falando da viagem, se bem que viajar com Ron deve ser – ela se calou. – Oh, esqueça. Hermione me arrancaria o fígado se me escutasse. – riu. – De qualquer modo, disse que sinto inveja por ela poder fazer uma viagem maravilhosa dessas, sabe. Ficar longe de toda essa loucura.

Ginny olhou bem para Sarah, antes de franzir o cenho:

- As coisas têm estado tão difíceis assim?

Ela girou os olhos.

- Como tem. E se já não bastasse às mortes que não se encaixam com o ritual, há também as tais do ritual. Algumas vítimas sofrem abuso, outras não. E como se já não bastasse nada disso, não temos a menor idéia de quem pode ser Rostova.

- Nem uma pista? – Sarah riu com a pergunta da amiga.

- Está brincando? Esse assassino parece mais um fantasma, não tem nem o cheiro. Apenas, é claro, o cheiro de cadáveres.

Cadáveres, cadáveres e cadáveres. A única coisa que via quando fechava os olhos, a única coisa que pensava. Pensou em Catherine, em Ellen e nas outras mortes, ocorridas na Rússia.

- Sarah?

A Auror olhou para a melhor amiga.

- Por que você acha que Rostova é uma mulher? Draco comentou comigo.

Ela suspirou. Ginny perguntou-se se Sarah achava que ela estava gozando da cara dela, assim como Draco fazia; mas, entretanto, ela não estava. Vira a morena fazer as suposições mais doidas, e que no fim estavam certas.

- Veja bem, tem essa história do sobrenome...

- Sobrenomes russos terminados em "a" são comumente para mulheres. Sei. – Ginny assentiu, lembrando-se das palavras da amiga, dias atrás. Sarah assentiu.

- Sem contar que, bem – ela sorriu debochada – qual é a possibilidade de perseguimos uma mulher com perfil psicopata, Gin? Qual é o numero de mulheres que se encaixam nesse perfil, se compararmos a homens?

- Bem pequeno.

- Exatamente. Mesmo deixando um sobrenome obviamente feminino, a suposta assassina poderia ficar descansada, porque ficaríamos dando voltas em círculos. Afinal, quando pensaríamos que Rostova é uma mulher?

- Mas o que me diz sobre a necrofilia? A menos que você esteja supondo que seja um hermafrodita ou -.

- Um parceiro? – Sarah especulou. – Ela poderia ter conseguido um parceiro, alguém que se motiva por ver alguma característica no perfil de Rostova, que lhe dê prazer. Hermione concorda essa possibilidade comigo. – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Disse ser perfeitamente possível um parceiro, no caso de Rostova ser mulher. Um homem que se motive com a figura dominada de uma mulher, e que como prêmio, receba o cadáver da vitima.

Ginny ficou pensativa por um tempo, tentando a custo evitar as imagens grotescas que se formavam em sua mente. Por fim, disse com a voz suave:

- Há algum indicio, baseando-se no que vocês têm a respeito de Rostova que indique uma inclinação por buscar um parceiro?

Sarah deixou os ombros caírem.

- Bem... Não.

Ginny suspirou aborrecida.

- Meu Deus.

- Eu disse que toda essa situação tem me enlouquecido. – Sarah replicou aborrecida, enquanto olhava para o cardápio, pensando no que iria pedir. – Eu nem sei quando foi a ultima vez que consegui deitar em minha cama e dormir por mais do que três horas.

- Você está com uma cara exatamente desse tipo de pessoa.

Após terem feito os pedidos, Sarah e Ginny sentaram-se em uma das mesas.

- Muito obrigada, Gin. – ela replicou secamente. – De qualquer modo, espero que toda essa loucura acabe logo. Meu Deus, que fome! – ela exclamou, tamborilando os dedos na mesa. Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Nós acabamos de pedir!

- Eu sei, mas estou morta de fome. – ela encolheu os ombros. – Não pude tomar café da manhã, nem uma mínima xícara de café. De qualquer modo – ela abriu um sorriso de gata. – Como vão as coisas entre você e a oitava maravilha?

Ginny gargalhou com a forma que a pergunta fora feita. Sarah apenas sorriu debochadamente para a amiga.

- Nós estamos... Bem... – Ginny enrolou, surpresa ao perceber que não compreendia como _exatamente _os dois estavam. – Huh... Erm...

- Quer dizer que você não tomou nenhuma atitude depois daquela declaração dele? – Sarah franziu o cenho. Ginny sorriu amarelo, subitamente.

- Veja bem, Sarah, não foi uma declaração... Harry apenas...

- Disse que te ama. Com certeza, isso não é declaração o suficiente para que você decida deixar o passado para trás e tome uma atitude. – a amiga rolou os olhos, praticamente zangada.

- É porque você não viu o que ele me disse ontem. – Ginny respondeu com a voz baixa e suave, como se perdida em pensamentos. Sarah arregalou os olhos. – Sarah, ele quase morreu por mim. Draco me contou isso, e o próprio Harry mais tarde confirmou, quando eu o pressionei.

Os lábios da Auror ficaram entreabertos por breves momentos, o olhar aparvalhado. Por fim, suspirou e disse:

- _Que homem_! – ela balançou a cabeça. – Como você não tomou nenhuma atitude até agora? Porque, veja bem – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Ele não vai avançar mais, sabendo que você está toda fechada em sua concha e coisa e tal.

- Eu não estou...! – ela se calou antes que dissesse o que sabia ser uma completa mentira. Suspirou, encolhendo os ombros. – O que você quer que eu faça? Eu estou apavorada. Acabei de terminar um casamento, e Harry... Bem, eu sempre quis que Harry me amasse, quando mais nova, mas isso passou... Faz tanto tempo...Você sabe, aquele sonho de menina e -.

- Dê uma chance a ele, Gin. – Sarah agradeceu com um sorriso enorme quando sua comida chegou. – Ou melhor, dê uma chance a _você. _

_- _Você fala como se isso fosse _tão fácil. – _Ginny retrucou zangada, observando a amiga devorar seu almoço. Ela, em compensação olhou para a comida e repentinamente perdeu a fome.

Sarah deu de ombros.

- Não estou dizendo que é fácil, mas também não é esse mar de dificuldades que você está fazendo parecer.

- Mas, Sarah! Eu não quero fazer do Harry meu brinquedinho, ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

- Tch. – Sarah debochou. – Como se você não sentisse nada por ele. Faça-me rir, Gin.

Ginny parou abruptamente, com os olhos arregalados.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. – Sarah apontou o garfo para ela, com a sobrancelha erguida. – Cristo, e depois você fala que eu que deveria começar a permitir a maior aproximação de quem se importa comigo.

- E parece que você está permitindo Draco fazer isso muito bem.

A provocação de Ginny era justamente para que a amiga parasse de colocá-la na linha de frente; o que funcionou até certo ponto, porque Sarah ficou subitamente vermelha e suas feições fizeram uma careta engraçada. Por fim, balançou a cabeça e disparou:

- Não mude de assunto, Ginny! Não estamos falando de mim, estamos falando de você. E de Harry. Cristo, como você não consegue se tocar que sente algo por ele?

- Eu passei os últimos anos acreditando amar Daniel, Sarah. Acreditei que o que sentia por Harry era apenas aquela paixão platônica por um herói. Você acha fácil, agora que tudo que eu montei se destruiu, essa paixão boba apareça e ele diga que era real? Qual é!

- Bem, você acreditou que seu amor por Daniel era real, não acreditou? – Ginny abaixou o rosto, as pálpebras caídas.

- Eu o amei, Sarah. Eu realmente me entreguei a Daniel. Era real, aquele amor.

- Apenas pelo seu lado, veja bem. Daniel não via isso como um amor real.

- Talvez tenha sido minha culpa, também. – Ginny afirmou, encolhendo os ombros. Sarah a encarou escandalizada. – Você sabe, sendo diretora do departamento internacional, a cada dois meses viajando, sempre indo de um país para o outro...

- Essa foi a coisa mais estúpida que já escutei. – ela replicou, revirando os olhos. – Tudo bem, não confio em homens, mas dizer que a culpa é sua? Quando se quer alguém, costuma-se ficar com ela. Apenas ela.

- Bem, ele buscou o que eu não podia dar em tempos de ausência. – Ginny respondeu seca. Sarah fez uma careta.

- Casamento não é apenas carinho e sexo. É também compreensão, sentir saudades. Maldição, é saudável sentir saudades de alguém, faz as coisas muito melhores depois.

Ela estava dizendo exatamente o que Ginny corroera ao longo das semanas, após perder o filho e se encontrar num hospital trouxa; que na verdade, Daniel nunca a quis, verdadeiramente. Que o que pensara ser amor não passava apenas de uma atração forte, uma compulsão, obsessão.

- Talvez, no final das coisas, você e Harry estejam apenas destinados. Sabe, essa história de destino e tal.

- Você nunca acreditou nisso. – Ginny fez uma careta.

- Bem, é verdade. Mas vendo vocês dois, eu chego a duvidar. Quer dizer, só não foi tudo perfeito porque existiam outros caminhos destinados para ele. Vocês apenas se desencontraram por todos esses anos.

- Na teoria isso é muito bonito. – Ginny retrucou seca.

- Só não é na prática porque você não dá chance para explorar dentro de si mesma.

- Explorar o que?

- O que você realmente sente por Harry. Ou será que era apenas uma paixonite de criança, afinal? Vi vocês dois juntos já, Ginny. Vocês fazem um balanço perfeito. Eu não acho que você tenha apenas um sentimento amigável com relação a ele, só tem medo por causa daquele trouxa.

- Algumas feridas nunca cicatrizam. – ela respondeu com a voz baixa.

- Mas elas não nos impedem de enxergar as diferenças. – Sarah lembrou-se de Draco ao dizer tais palavras.

Ginny olhou para Sarah, com um sorriso debochado.

- Nunca vi você pensar tanto com o coração. Entre nós duas, você sempre foi a mais racional nessas áreas.

Ela riu.

- Acho que são os hormônios, devo estar entrando naqueles dias. – ela comeu um bom pedaço de carne, e sorriu. – Mas leve em consideração o que disse, Gin. Dê uma chance.

Elas ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, e Ginny finalmente se sentiu apta para conseguir comer alguma coisa. Lembrando-se de algo que considerava importante e ao mesmo tempo trivial, perguntou:

- E como vão as coisas com você e Draco?

Sarah estava levando uma garfada generosa até a boca quando olhou para Ginny, que subitamente sentiu uma vontade incrível de rir. Nunca, em toda sua vida, havia visto Sarah ficar vermelha quando era relacionado a homens; e atualmente, era apenas mencionar o nome do Auror para fazê-la ficar com as maçãs do rosto num tom além de rosado.

- Nós... Hum... – ela engoliu em seco e encolheu os ombros. – Não é nada sério.

- E isso significa...

Sarah bufou.

- Bem, você sabe. A pressão de um caso, a tensão de descobrir mais e mais corpos e a identidade do assassino... Isso torna as pessoas bem próximas.

- Não no sentido que você está querendo dizer. Por que você não foi assim com Neville, mesmo com toda aquela adrenalina do assassino ter voltado seus olhos para os dois, dois anos atrás.

- Ah, maldição, mas _isso_ _aconteceu_ comigo e com... Ele. – Ginny riu ao ver que ela começara a diminuir gradativamente o volume de voz até terminar a frase com um sussurro ao dizer "ele".

- Vocês estão ou não estão juntos?

- Não é nada sério. – Sarah respondeu novamente. – Apenas isso. Não é como se ele fosse meu... Bem, qualquer coisa que passe do quesito de bons momentos compartilhados. Damos suporte um ao outro quando necessário, ou... Bem, você sabe. Ou o resto.

- Nunca pensei que iria viver para vê-la tão envergonhada. – Ginny abriu um sorriso largo e felino. Sarah grunhiu.

- Vá para o inferno, Ginny.

* * *

- Preciso falar com você. – Harry foi direto ao dirigir seus olhos ao Auror de cabelos platinados. Draco ergueu os olhos das fotos da autópsia de Catherine Eden, já suspeitando o que poderia ser.

- Se for a respeito de sua inutilidade de abrir a própria boca, não me sinto arrependido. – disse suavemente. O moreno franziu o cenho, antes de encará-lo como quem dizia que queria esmurrá-lo, mas limitou-se a sentar-se de frente para Draco Malfoy.

- Não estou falando sobre isso, por mais que você saiba que não deveria ter metido esse maldito dedo branquelo na história. – ele respondeu com a voz controlada, mas Draco já o conhecia muito bem. Ali, apenas Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter, o moreno não precisava fingir a máscara que estava fingindo para todos: o bruxo gentil, nem um pouco ácido e puramente 'bonzinho'. Draco sabia que Harry Potter, com ou sem poderes, era um homem perigoso.

- Não tenho culpa de que você precise de ajuda até mesmo para começar a ser sincero com a sua garota. – Draco respondeu o mais debochado possível, e riu quando viu Harry franzir o cenho ainda mais. Poderiam se respeitar, poderiam até mesmo se compreender, mas isso não impedia nenhum dos dois de irritar o outro até a morte. – De qualquer modo, o que você quer Cicatriz?

- Estive lendo os relatórios que você me mandou a respeito de Rostova.

Aquilo pareceu atrair a atenção do loiro. Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas, agora direcionando toda sua atenção para Harry.

- E então?

- Há um padrão nas mortes, no sentido do tipo de pessoa. Apenas não sei se são mortes relacionadas ou apenas vítimas aleatórias.

- Estou escutando.

Harry assentiu e pegou uma folha de papel em branco, na escrivaninha de Malfoy. Ele soube que aquele escritório pertencia a Sarah Madison, uma vez que Draco era Auror da Rússia e que, obviamente, ele não teria uma foto da mulher de cabelos negros com seu irmão e seus pais na escrivaninha.

- Houve um total de quarenta e cinco mortes. Vinte mulheres, dezesseis homens e nove crianças. O que chega a ser curioso são as maneiras que cada um desses tipos foi morto.

Malfoy franziu o cenho.

- Continue.

- Das nove crianças, apenas três eram garotas. Carolyn Thomas, Jennifer Olsen e Natalya Markovna, as duas primeiras crianças não russas. Se você reparar, nas três, existiam velas, e as outras seis não.

- Três garotas do ritual.

- Correto. Há um outro grupo de vítimas, onde são também mulheres, variando de quinze a dezenove anos.

- E é aí que se enquadra Catherine Eden.

Harry assentiu.

- Catherine Eden, Olga Lievna, Maria Rachmaninovna, Teresa Ilva e as gêmeas Eileen e Daphne Delaney tinham por volta dessa mesma idade: quinze a dezenove.

Draco assentiu. Harry continuou:

- E há mais um grupo. Camille Lamarck, Anya Volk, Ekaterina Olen, Tamara Abramova, Maria Ovcharova e Anastásia Rogachova eram todas mulheres grávidas, em diferentes estágios de gravidez.

- Talvez, no ritual, o estagio não seja importante, e sim o fato da mulher estar grávida.

Harry assentiu.

- Não vi você adicionar Dimitri Markov em vitimas do suposto ritual. Sarah mencionou que ele também tinha velas ao redor.

- Sim, mas não vi corte algum em suas costas, nem sinais de magia negra.

Draco Malfoy coçou o queixo e assentiu.

- Hum. Faz sentido.

- A questão é que se é um ritual, isso pode ser considerado três estágios diferentes, acho. Três tipos de mulheres: crianças, grávidas e adolescentes.

- E as outras mortes...

- Prazer para o assassino? A primeira morte atribuída a Rostova não era do ritual. Ele pode ter descoberto tal ritual depois. – Harry especulou.

- Então temos alguém que quer realizar algo E sente prazer em matar aleatoriamente enquanto isso.

- Bem, foi assim que a esposa do americano foi morta, não é mesmo?

- Mas como você me explica o sêmen na mulher? Rostova nunca tinha feito um ataque sexual antes.

Harry encolheu os ombros.

- Isso é mais uma lacuna. O que estou dizendo é que _há_ um perfil nas mortes. Por mais que todas essas mulheres não estejam relacionadas, há algo em comum entre elas.

- Sim. Velas e cheiro de assassinato.

- Crianças, adolescentes e grávidas. – Harry pontuou.

- Esse cara é doentio. – Draco resmungou, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos e soltando um suspiro cansado.

- Não posso discordar.

- Mas você não tem a menor idéia de que ritual pode ser esse?

Harry negou.

- Eu não sei exatamente o que ele busca em cada tipo de vítima que pega. Ao que parece, ele não tira os embriões das grávidas, ou pega alguma particularidade em cada tipo que definiria o gênero. – Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos e pensou um pouco antes de dizer: – Você já esteve nesse meio, Malfoy.

As íris acinzentadas do Auror cravaram-se no moreno, de forma fria.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou secamente. Harry não se abalou.

- Quero dizer que já esteve com as Trevas. Nunca viu algo parecido?

- Eu borrava as calças toda vez que via Voldemort, acha que eu perderia meu tempo vendo algo do tipo?

Harry girou os olhos.

- Vou continuar dando uma pesquisada no que você me deixou. Qualquer coisa eu lhe aviso.

Harry se levantou, pronto para dirigir-se até a porta quando Malfoy o interrompeu.

- É isso que você tem como _diversão_?

Harry lhe voltou com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

- É o problema de quem passou a vida com problemas assim. Maus hábitos.

- Deixe-me te dar um conselho, então: arranje outro tipo de diversão.

- Do tipo?

- Dê mais atenção a sua garota. – Malfoy respondeu de forma direta.

Harry franziu o cenho em sua direção e fechou a porta, à guisa de resposta ao Auror, que apenas riu com aquela atitude.

* * *

- Acho que vou vomitar. – Hermione anunciou, a face completamente verde ao se olhar no enorme espelho.

Duas das damas de honra de Hermione fizeram uma careta enojada, antes de soltarem comentários sobre como aquilo era nojento. Ginny, entretanto, girou os olhos e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro da cunhada.

- Ei, não precisa ficar tão nervosa. Tudo está indo muito bem, não é?

Hermione assentiu, sua face agora ficando pálida.

- Sim, está. – ela sussurrou, tocando na própria face delicadamente. – Ginny, Ron vai desistir do casamento. Eu tenho certeza que vai.

Agora, qual era a maldita linha de pensamento daquele comentário? Ron era louco por Hermione, assim como ela era louca por ele. Aquele casamento já estava programado há quase dois anos, de onde ela tirara a idéia absurda, então? Todas as noivas eram assim, neuróticas? Não, ela não se lembrava de ter ficado verde daquele jeito.

- Por que diabos você acha isso?

- Por que... Por que... – os olhos de Hermione ficaram imediatamente cheios de lágrimas. – Ah, Ginny! Olhe para mim! Não sou do tipo '_que todo homem gosta'_, meu cabelo é horrível, eu falo mais de livros e sempre irrito o Ron! Aposto que a Lavander vai aparecer e estragar tudo, e Ron vai fugir com ela!

Realmente, Hermione lia demais, pensou Ginny. Ron não falava com Lavander desde o último ano de colégio, pelo amor de Deus.

Ginny suspirou.

- Hermione, você está linda hoje e sempre foi bonita. De qualquer modo, não é isso que importa. – ela sorriu docemente para a amiga. – Você pode ser o que for, mas Ron ama você justamente por causa disso. E, sinceramente – ela soltou um barulho sarcástico. – _você _tem mais chances de sair correndo do altar do que ele.

Aquilo arrancou uma pequena risada da cunhada, que assentiu e limpou as lagrimas que já havia formado em seus olhos.

- Obrigada, Gin.

A porta do recinto em que se encontravam se abriu, revelando uma mulher de cabelos curtos, encaracolados e castanhos. Ela abriu um sorriso maravilhoso para Hermione, e anunciou:

- Está na hora, querida.

Hermione inspirou profundamente, antes de assentir e sorrir para a mãe. Ginny sorriu com carinho para a amiga e para aquele momento, ainda que no fundo sentisse uma pequena fisgada de inveja, porque isso a lembrava de seu próprio casamento, e que seu final não fora como provavelmente seria o de Ron e de Hermione.

Olhou-se no espelho que anteriormente estava Hermione, e lembrou-se de si mesma vestida de noiva. O sorriso iluminado, a luz da tarde refletindo todo o aposento de aparência imaculado. O momento que parecia tão lindo e inocente.

E tudo aquilo desmoronara.

- Ginny? – Hermione a chamou, já na porta.

- Sim?

- Não se distraia como nos ensaios!

* * *

Ginny andava a frente de Hermione, uma vez que seria a primeira dama a entrar na igreja, para ir de encontro a Harry. Enquanto isso se perdia nos mais variados pensamentos.

Droga, por que havia aceitado ser dama de honra de Hermione? Toda aquela imagem de casamento estava lhe cutucando nas melhores e piores memórias.

Ao mesmo tempo, seu coração começou a bater com mais força em seu peito, enquanto se pegava pensando em Harry. Eles não tinham se visto o dia inteiro, e Ginny havia ido para o salão que Hermione estava para se trocar, ou seja, sequer saíram juntos para o casamento.

O que ele iria achar ao vê-la? E como _ele_ estaria? Ginny se sentiu uma perfeita criança ao ter noção de seus pensamentos.

Ela só percebeu que estava realmente nervosa quando seus pés a colocaram de frente para as portas fechadas da igreja, já escutando o som ao fundo da orquestra contratada para tocar a marcha nupcial. Imediatamente suas mãos começaram a suar e ela se viu dando um profundo suspiro.

Acalme-se, Ginny. Esse não é seu casamento, droga!

Isso não impediu que as batidas de seu coração aumentassem mais e mais o ritmo. Ginny pensou que se continuasse nessa progressão, assim que as portas se abrissem ela iria cair dura no chão. Não seria um momento mágico? Ela já conseguia até ver a manchete no jornal: _"Irmã do goleiro tem parada cardíaca em casamento". _

O som para a entrada das damas de honra finalmente havia começado. Ginny apertou com força descomunal o buquê em suas mãos, e ela sentiu suas mãos úmidas. Ah, porcaria!

Finalmente, as portas se abriram.

Ginny havia se esquecido que aquele não era um casamento comum, e sim de um goleiro mundialmente famoso e a psiquiatra do Departamento mais rigoroso do mundo, logo, isso significava um casamento de celebridades, praticamente e, conseqüentemente, com um número ainda maior de câmeras e flashs.

Agora, ela tinha duas preocupações em mente: não se descontrolar por causa do enorme número de pessoas que colocaram sobre ela e não desmaiar com o número de flashs que jorraram sobre ela.

Piscando furiosamente para conseguir manter sua visão em foco, ela obrigou-se a dar um passo após o outro, com a velocidade que se pedia.

Imediatamente, sua mente processou o fato do quanto ela odiava casamentos e o quanto aquele estava sendo traumático. Ela não se lembrava do seu ter sido daquela forma, não. Ela havia até gostado das luzes sobre ela.

Ela soube que estava andando um pouco mais rápido do que realmente deveria se andar, mas não conseguiu evitar. No ultimo instante, ela fechou os olhos quando sentiu sua cabeça rodar, mas abriu-os imediatamente ao sentir seu braço envolver-se em outro. Ginny ergueu a cabeça e olhou diretamente para as íris verdes de Harry, e ele abriu um largo sorriso para ela. Imediatamente, ela se sentiu segura 

apenas por sentir o calor dele próximo a ela, o costumeiro cheiro amadeirado e o contato de seu braço contra o dele.

Ah, Deus! Ela estava salva.

Eles se dirigiram para o lado, enquanto todos os olhos agora estavam postos sobre a noiva, que finalmente havia perdido sua coloração esverdeada e praticamente brilhava sobre o tapete vermelho. Ginny ergueu o rosto para poder ver melhor a fisionomia radiante e cheia de amor de seu irmão, que agora tomava a mão de sua futura esposa.

Ron abriu um sorriso largo e emocionado para Hermione, que retribuiu com um olhar terno e cheio de amor. E então, ambos se voltaram para o altar.

A cerimônia em geral foi linda. Ginny sabia que tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando os noivos trocaram as alianças e juraram seu amor um ao outro. As palavras que Ron havia escolhido enquanto desposava Hermione foram realmente tocantes. A noiva tinha lagrimas nos olhos e um sorriso de quem jamais passaria por alegria maio na vida, observando a aliança dourada deslizar pelo seu anelar esquerdo.

Ginny sabia, entretanto, que não seriam todos os dias perfeitos como aquele; pelo temperamento explosivo de ambos, existiriam dias em que seus comportamentos iriam jogá-los um para cada lado do ringue e dormirem um de costas para o outro.

Mas, eles não seriam o casal fracassado que Daniel Hammet e Ginny Weasley foram; como aquele dia de casamento existiria também dias perfeitos.

Ginny virou o rosto, encontrando com o rosto de Harry. Ela sabia o quanto ele estava feliz por conta daquele momento, e que o pequeno sorriso que pendia em seus lábios era realmente sincero e verdadeiro. Era um dos poucos momentos em que ele não estava encenando, e sim vivendo; ninguém, além do melhor amigo daquele casal, iria desejar tanto o bem de ambos. Ela podia ver isso também pelo brilho cheio de carinho que tinha seus olhos.

Ginny também abriu um pequeno sorriso, reservado apenas para Harry. O quanto aquele homem era complexo e misterioso... Luz e Trevas, certo e errado... Harry não se enquadrava apenas em um lado, mas em ambos.

Ambos. E nenhum.

Inevitavelmente, a mente de Ginny disparou para uma situação em que não fosse Hermione a noiva, mas ela. A noiva em um entardecer, caminhando de encontro ao seu futuro esposo... Mas ele não era mais Daniel, não era mais a mão de Daniel que tomava a sua de seu pai, não. Sua imaginação colocou a mão de Harry sobre a sua, o sorriso dele presenteando-a.

Harry a fitava com tamanha intensidade que Ginny se perguntou se ele seria capaz de ler os seus pensamentos. Imediatamente, suas bochechas queimaram ao cogitar essa possibilidade, e ela desviou o olhar, pronta para avistar os noivos trocarem um beijo apaixonado, e o mestre de cerimônias anunciar o "Senhor e Senhora Weasley".

Ela sorriu, mas sua mente ainda a traia a respeito da imagem que ela ainda formava. Isso, sem contar com o detalhe de que aquele homem estava completamente irresistível em seu _smoking, _o queixo erguido e os cabelos um pouco úmidos.

Nada bom. Ela sabia que aquilo não era nem um pouco bom.

* * *

Ron e Hermione realmente haviam planejado aquele casamento nos mínimos detalhes.

O clube que escolheram para celebrar a festa após a cerimônia era divino por si só, mas tudo foi ainda melhor graças à decoração. Rosas amarelas, vermelhas e na cor creme enfeitavam vasos sobre as mesas e pétalas se espalhavam por todo o salão iluminado a luz de velas; ao fundo, um suave som da orquestra.

Ginny foi uma das primeiras a chegar, junto com Harry. Ambos se encantaram com a decoração, e Harry logo se serviu de uma taça de champanhe enquanto os dois procuravam a mesa com seus respectivos nomes – que, obviamente estavam ao lado da mesa dos noivos.

Harry olhou pelo salão enquanto tirava o paletó e afrouxava a gravata. Ginny retirou o paletó de suas mãos e colocou no encosto da cadeira, virando-se animada para ele. Ele tornou a pegar a taça de champanhe que havia deixado em cima da mesa e abriu um sorriso sincero para ela.

- Essa realmente vai ser uma noite para relaxar. – ele comentou animado, enquanto os outros convidados começavam a aparecer na recepção. Ginny assentiu, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras e soltando um suspiro.

- Não posso dizer que não estou gostando disso.

Ela sabia que Harry estava pronto para fazer algum comentário, e a respeito dela, mas calou-se em tempo, terminando o resto do champanhe em um único gole. Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas e seu peito disparou ao perceber que era sobre ela que ele queria ter feito a suposta piadinha.

- Hm. – foi tudo o que disse por fim, abrindo mais um de seus sorrisos. – Ah, seus pais acabaram de chegar. – ele apontou para a recepção, onde o Arthur e Molly Weasley entravam de braços dados, com Bill e Fleur logo atrás, seguidos pelos gêmeos e suas respectivas namorada e noiva. Molly logo os avistou e apressou o passo em sua direção, arrastando seu marido consigo. Ginny achou graça na cena, mas logo substituiu o ar de riso por um sorriso carinhoso, retribuindo o abraço da mãe e o beijo no rosto do pai.

- Ah, vocês viram nossa Hermione? Ela estava radiante, simplesmente radiante! – Molly exclamou com os olhos brilhantes. Fred e George se encararam, ambos com sorrisos felinos.

- Crrei que nunca vi Herrmione tan bonite! – Fleur comentou entusiasmada. – Aquele vestido caiu perrfeitamente nela.

Aos poucos, a família Weasley começou a ocupar seus lugares na mesa em que Harry e Ginny se encontravam.

- É tão lindo ver como meus bebês cresceram. – Molly comentou à todos na mesa, com lágrimas nos olhos. – Bill, Percy e agora Ron, casados e com uma vida tão estável e bonita. – ela sorriu, como apenas uma mãe orgulhosa de seus filhos sorriria. – Charlie pode não ter encontrado alguém, mas está muito bem na Romênia.

- Isso está sendo uma indireta para você, George. – Fred cutucou as costelas do irmão gêmeo, que ergueu as sobrancelhas e fez uma careta de escárnio. Katie Bell, sua namorada, fez uma careta constrangida que logo foi substituída por um sorrisinho.

- Indireta? Até onde eu sei _você t_ambém não casou.

- Pelo menos estou noivo.

- Ah, vamos ver por quanto tempo... – George fez uma fingida careta pensativa. – Quatro anos, estou certo, Angie? – ele olhou angelicalmente para Angelina, que caiu na gargalhada. Fred limitou-se a sorrir maldosamente.

- Pelo menos estamos mais bem arrumados do que a pobre Katie. Estamos apenas esperando o momento certo para casarmos.

- É claro. – George debochou. – E eu sou a fêmea da relação.

A mesa estourou em gargalhadas. Molly balançou a cabeça negativamente para os gêmeos, enquanto praticamente todos os convidados já estavam presentes ao salão.

- Bem, de qualquer forma, não somos os únicos não casados aqui. – Fred deu de ombros. – Temos nossa querida irmãzinha também.

Ginny sentiu todas as células de seu corpo praticamente congelarem àquela menção. Desesperada, ela tentou pensar em alguma resposta completamente plausível, mas nenhum som veio aos seus lábios. Imediatamente, sentiu a mão de Harry cobrir a sua e ele sorrir aos gêmeos.

- Hei, estou enganado ou o cara que enrola uma mulher por quatro anos está tentando meter o dedo na nossa historia, Gin? – ele lançou um rápido olhar para a ruiva e piscou. Ela ficou estática por um breve segundo, até que ele apertasse sua mão na dele por um breve momento, a despertando.

- É o que parece. – ela abriu um sorriso para o irmão, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Estamos começando a nos entender, Fred, nos deixe em paz.

- Imagino como vocês têm se _entendido. – _Bill retrucou, não conseguindo evitar o comentário sarcástico. Ginny sentiu suas bochechas queimarem instantaneamente, como uma criança. Molly veio ao seu auxilio.

- Ora, deixem os dois em paz! Harry acabou de voltar da Guerra. – disse, como se aquilo explicasse tudo, mas o olhar que lançou aos filhos foi capaz que nenhum deles argumentasse contra.

- Eu acho incrível como Harry consegue ser mais defendido na família do que os próprios _filhos_. – uma voz soou às costas de Harry e Ginny, fazendo ambos virarem-se e se depararem com os olhos azuis de Ron e o largo sorriso em seu rosto. Ao seu lado, estava uma risonha Hermione.

- Qual é a minha culpa se sou um rapaz adorável? – Harry rebateu, abrindo um pequeno sorriso traquinas. Ron riu.

- É claro, praticamente uma _dama. – _ele cotovelou o melhor amigo quando este se levantou, rindo. Ginny parecia encantada como Harry estava realmente se expressando naquela noite, e não conseguia evitar sorrir apenas porque _ele_ estava verdadeiramente feliz. – Venha cá, meu capitão quer conhecê-lo.

Harry soltou um grunhido, mas isso não pareceu realmente incomodá-lo. Ginny ficou observando o Trio Maravilha se afastar, até que Hermione parou de segui-los e voltou para a mesa, agora puxando Ginny de seu lugar.

- Vem Ginny, me ajude a encontrar o responsável pelo Buffet, quero ver se está tudo certo.

Enquanto ela e Hermione seguiam em direção à cozinha, Ron e Harry não haviam ido realmente conhecer o capitão do time de Quadribol de Ron. Ao contrário, ambos serviram-se de uísque e foram até o terraço do enorme salão, banhados pela luz noturna das ruas londrinas.

- Você realmente está bem cheio de si, não é? – Harry o provocou, enquanto observava o amigo se pavonear e abrir um largo sorriso.

- É claro que estou! O que você espera? Estou casado com a mulher mais perfeita de todas e sou campeão do campeonato de Quadribol. Tenho meus direitos de estar bem satisfeito.

Harry riu, sorvendo um gole generoso de uísque.

- É claro. De qualquer modo, eu não posso dizer que não estou feliz pelos dois. Pensei que nunca iriam se tocar, sinceramente.

- Hei camarada, antes tarde do que nunca, certo? – ele inspirou o ar frio noturno e abriu um sorriso suave. – Até parece um sonho, se quer saber. Estamos os três unidos novamente... Estou com Hermione... A Guerra foi vencida...

Harry suspirou, assentindo.

- Não sei se estou colhendo os louros ainda.

O melhor amigo ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

Harry deu de ombros.

- Às vezes parece que não caiu a ficha, entende? Às vezes parece tudo irreal... Como num sonho. Passei tantos anos vivenciando as piores coisas, então saber que agora está acabado parece um universo alternativo.

Ron colocou a mão no ombro de Harry e apertou com força.

- Hei, isso não é um sonho, tampouco um universo alternativo. É apenas o que você merece, depois de tanto tempo.

Harry sorriu.

- Hm.

Eles permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo, até que Ron perguntou:

- E então, como estão as coisas entre você e Ginny?

Harry não entendeu, mas sentiu que havia um significado mais profundo por trás de suas palavras. Encarando o melhor amigo nos olhos, respondeu calmamente:

- Caminhando.

Ron assentiu, coçando a nuca.

- É, você conseguiu penetrar a barreira dela, então?

- Bem, estamos juntos, não é? – Harry respondeu, internamente incerto. Ron sorriu debochado.

- Qual é, Harry. Até parece que você não me conhece.

Harry se incomodou o suficiente com aquele duplo significado de frases.

- Muito bem, Ron. Onde você está querendo chegar? - Harry perguntou direto ao melhor amigo.

- Quero saber como estão às coisas entre você e minha irmã, _realmente_. – ele voltou-se para Harry, agora não mais sorrindo. – Ou você acha que eu caí naquela conversa fiada de que você se declarou d_o nada _e Ginny caiu de amores?

Harry não conseguiu esconder o espanto que sentiu. Seus olhos arregalaram-se, e ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Mas que diabos você está falando?

- Estou falando que sei que vocês só disseram estar juntos para que a mídia acreditasse nisso. Apenas não sei por que, é claro. – ele sorriu, confiante em si próprio. – Mas conheço você o suficiente para conseguir interpretá-lo, por mais que você tenha mudado tanto ao longo dos anos. E, além disso, sei bem quando Hermione mente... E claro, temos Ginny. Eu teria de ser um panaca para não interpretar as expressões da minha própria irmã.

Harry franziu o cenho, não dizendo nada. Ele parecia realmente decidido em dar um chacoalhão naquela face orgulhosa de Ron e simplesmente deixar o amigo falando sozinho.

Entretanto, Ron Weasley era seu melhor amigo. Ele era o único ser vivente, à exceção de Ginny, em que ele não conseguiria esconder um segredo. Com as palavras presas à sua garganta, ele olhou para os lados, sentindo-se realmente encurralado.

Maldição, há quantos anos ele não se sentia tão inseguro como estava se sentindo naquele momento?

- E então? – Ron o pressionou. Harry segurou o ar por um tempo em seus pulmões, antes de bufar.

- Muito bem, você está certo. – ele despejou por fim, praticamente enfurecido. – Não estamos juntos. É apenas para enganar a mídia, sim. E antes que você faça essa cara idiota e eu me veja obrigado a tirá-la, sim, todo esse fingimento tem me deixado louco.

- Mas Ginny -.

- Eu não faço idéia do que Ginny quer ou não. – Harry retrucou, virando todo o uísque e colocando o copo vazio sobre o parapeito. - Aliás, eu faço idéia, mas sou burro o suficiente para não tomar isso como verdade. – respondeu amargo.

- Resposta precipitada, não? – ele riu sarcástico.

- Você acha? Droga, eu não fazia idéia de que ela tinha se casado. - ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, num gesto profundamente zangado. – A última vez que nos encontramos... Você sabia disso.

Ron assentiu, com expressão culpada.

- Eu não podia contar isso a você, cara. Simplesmente não podia... De algum modo, eu sabia que ia acabar com você.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Eu deveria ter sido menos ingênuo. Nunca dei motivos para que Ginny continuasse alimentando esperanças... E poderia ter sido apenas uma paixão platônica, no fim das contas. Apenas, você sabe, aquela paixonite que no fim se extingue.

Ron franziu o cenho, e negou.

- Não. Não era uma paixonite, apenas.

Harry o encarou com descrença, como quem dizia "_certo, e Voldemort era uma flor_". Ron bufou.

- Pare de se culpar, seu idiota! O que está feito, está feito. De qualquer modo, se Ginny realmente amou alguém, esse alguém foi você. Talvez ela possa ter se confundido ao conhecer aquele trouxa, mas jamais o amou do mesmo modo que amou você. Apenas... Apenas dê tempo a ela.

- É o que eu estou fazendo! – Harry retrucou, contrariado.

- Mas você sabe qual é o conselho que eu vou dar, do mesmo jeito, não sabe?

Harry riu.

- Estava me perguntando quando isso ia acontecer. "_Você é meu melhor amigo, mas machuque-a e eu arranco seu fígado.". _

Ron gargalhou.

- Exato!

- Harry? Ron?

Ambos viraram-se; Ron imediatamente sorriu ao ver sua tão perfeita esposa, e logo a tomou em seus braços e a beijou ternamente. Harry pigarreou, apenas para contrariar os amigos. Hermione se sentiu feliz em ver o vestígio do antigo Harry naquela brincadeira.

- Desculpe interromper a conversa – _conversa na quais ambos me deixaram de fora! - ,_mas está na hora da valsa, Ron.

Ron gemeu, enquanto Hermione o arrastava para dentro do salão. Harry sorriu, e em silêncio os acompanhou para assistir.

O som ecoava suavemente pelo salão, e o tom ficou meramente mais forte quando Ron e Hermione entraram de braços dados na pista de dança. As palmas ecoaram por todo o aposento, e Ginny sorriu ao ver o olhar cheio de amor de Hermione, e o olhar aterrorizado de Ron, com medo de pisar nos pés de sua esposa.

- Olhe só para ela, tão linda. – Ginny escutou um resmungo ao seu lado, e voltou-se surpresa.

- Mike?!

O diretor do DICAT encolheu os ombros, mal humorado, como uma criança; em seguida, tragou uma grande porção de uísque.

- Tch. – ele balançou uma das mãos. – Eu me pergunto o que ele tem que eu não tenho. Teria dado tudo a ela... _Tudo_.

- Mike? Ahnm, com licença, com licença. – Ginny avistou a cabeleira negra de Sarah, e ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ver a amiga suspirar aliviada ao alcançar os dois. – Droga, pare de ficar se infiltrando nos lugares. – ela resmungou, segurando o braço do Auror, que choramingou algo sobre Hermione.

Ginny arregalou os olhos, inconformada.

- Mike está...

- Na verdade, ele já chegou à Igreja _alegre_. – Sarah franziu o cenho. – Ele gosta _tanto assim d_e Hermione?

- Eu daria tudo o que ela quisesse! Até se ela pedisse para que eu me jogasse do topo do _DICAT, _me declarando, eu me jogaria. – as duas se encararam com o ar mesclado em inconformidade e riso. – E pare de ficar me seguindo, Sarah. Eu não quero nada com você, já disse.

A Auror balançou a cabeça.

- Era só o que me faltava, além de ser babá eu sou supostamente dispensada. – ela resmungou a Ginny. – Isso só pode ser praga do Malfoy, porque ele não foi convidado.

- Olhe aquele vestido... Como ele parece reluzir o brilho natural de Hermione...

- Não o deixe chegar perto do meu irmão. – Ginny a avisou, ainda inconformada com seu chefe; o diretor, o homem mais respeitado por sua integridade e sua rigidez, bêbado e falando as maiores asneiras.

Como a bebida poderia rebaixar tanto alguém? Era repugnante.

- Estou fazendo meu máximo. – Sarah argumentou. – Mas eu estou realmente tentada a dar um murro nele e desacordá-lo. É bem mais fácil.

Ginny sentiu seu corpo reagir imediatamente quando a mão de Harry deslizou por sua cintura, unindo-se ao trio. Mais para se distrair, ela aceitou um copo com um líquido esverdeado de um dos garçons que passavam e imediatamente sorveu um longo gole. A bebida era alcoólica e ela sentiu a garganta queimar loucamente e seus olhos lacrimejarem, enquanto meramente escutava Sarah contar a Harry o que estava se passando com seu chefe. Ela viu o olhar que Harry lhe lançou e, apenas para não se tornar alvo de piadinhas mais tarde, continuou bebendo.

- Você deveria levá-lo para o terraço. – Harry aconselhou. – Dê-lhe um pouco de água e faça companhia.

Sarah girou os olhos. Mike agora chorava quase abertamente, declarando seu amor a Hermione. Harry achou ser uma sorte que o som estava alto o suficiente, bem como os convidados estava dando toda sua atenção aos recém-casados, pois assim Mike não precisaria sentir tanta vergonha mais tarde... Ou que desse alguma merda, principalmente por parte de Ron.

- Eu deveria ter ido naquela maldita reunião com Nikolaievich. – ela resmungou, sustentando Mike pelo braço e o impedindo de pegar mais um copo. – Não Mike, isso já é seu limite. – ela virou o rosto para perguntar algo a Harry no mesmo minuto em que um dos garçons oferecia-lhe canapés. O cheiro e a aparência do alimento, por mais gostoso que parecesse, inacreditavelmente a fez franzir o cenho e fazer uma careta, enojada. Recuperando-se quase imediatamente, segurou o braço do chefe com mais força e disse: - Vamos, Mike, vamos tomar um ar.

- Não quero tomar um ar, quero tentar impedir Hermione de continuar essa loucura. – ele choramingou, olhando para Sarah com um ar digno de pena.

Andando com dificuldade por acabar tendo de sustentar o peso de Mike, ela cambaleou com ele até o terraço. Ginny escutou o suposto som de risada abafada de Harry, e o encarou.

- O que foi?

- Seria engraçado ver uma briga entre ele e Ron. – ele provocou.

- Nem brinque com uma coisa dessas. – Ginny balançou a cabeça. – Já vi isso uma vez, e não é legal de se ver. Ron quase deixou aquele nariz enorme dele torto como o de Krum.

Aquilo realmente o fizera rir.

- Isso apenas deixa o espetáculo melhor, acredite. – ele observou que a valsa finalmente acabara, e varias pessoas agora começavam a ocupar a pista, ao som de uma musica antiga.

Ginny observou o sorriso, lento e autentico que se formou em seu rosto, e em seguida todo seu corpo ficou eriçado quando ele encostou os lábios em seu ouvido e sussurrou com a voz rouca e sensual:

- Vamos dançar.

Aquela bebida realmente tivera algum efeito sobre ela. Sentindo seus reflexos um pouco mais lentos e a cabeça maravilhosamente mais leve, ela aceitou o convite do que certamente poderia ser o determinante de mais um problema em sua vida com um largo sorriso no rosto, realmente satisfeita de que ele tivesse a convidado. No momento em que alcançaram a pista, um _rock _com vocalista feminina tocava, com batidas gostosas e um ritmo viciante. Ginny riu quando Harry, brincando, segurou uma de suas mãos e a rodopiou.

Não era realmente musica para se dançar, mas fora o suficiente para que ambos se divertissem juntos. Mais solta do que realmente deveria se sentir, Ginny alcançou mais uma daquela bebida que rasgava a garganta e sorveu um longo gole, dessa vez gostando do efeito que esta causava.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, ainda sorrindo.

- Isso não vai acabar bem. – ele brincou, apontando para o copo que Ginny segurava. Ela soltou um riso debochado, colocando o copo – já vazio – nas mãos de um dos garçons. O ritmo da musica mudara para uma mais animada e ritmada, fazendo-a se aproximar dele e lançar um sorriso de gata.

- Você não me conhece o suficiente, Potter. – ela provocou. – Sou realmente forte para bebida.

- Forte para bebida, huh? – ele riu da escolha de suas palavras. – Claro, se você diz.

Harry a segurou com firmeza e a forçou a acompanhá-lo em alguns passos. Sua ginga, o modo que o corpo dele levava o seu pela pista e a forma como ambos estavam colados a fez erguer as sobrancelhas em surpresa.

- Desde quando sabe dançar? – Harry abriu um pequeno sorriso de lado, arrogante.

- Estive seis anos fora de casa, não é? – ele a segurava firmemente com uma mão em suas costas enquanto a guiava. – A gente sempre aprende a se virar, tive de acabar aprendendo.

- Você não venceu Voldemort por saber dançar. – Ginny pontuou sarcástica, arrancando uma gargalhada dele.

- Obviamente não, mas me ajudou a juntar uma grana. Achou que eu sobrevivi como, durante todo esse tempo?

Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas e abriu um sorriso maldoso. Harry franziu o cenho.

- O quê?

- Apenas estou imaginando como se pode conseguir dinheiro _dançando. _

- Então é assim que você realmente pensa quando está mais solta? – Harry a cutucou, provocante. – Que mente mais suja, _Gininha. _

_- Mente suja? _Hei, não fui eu que arrumei grana dançando!

- Não arrumei grana apenas dançando, doçura. – Ginny fez um movimento ousado com o quadril, roçando em seu corpo, arrancando um sorriso dele. – Minha vida foi realmente uma _aventura_. - ele destacou, carregado em malícia.

- Vamos lá, momentos reveladores. O que o grande Harry Potter fez durante todo esse tempo para se sustentar?

Ginny, que até então estava de costas a ele desde que fizera tal movimento, virara-se, deixando que seus braços ficassem ao redor de seu pescoço. Harry encolheu os ombros, num gesto fingido modesto.

- Qual é a graça de se conhecer todos os segredos de uma vez só? Você é tão radical. – ele brincou. Ginny sorriu.

- Essa foi a pior fugida de assunto que já vi, sinceramente.

Harry riu, rodopiando com Ginny pelo salão. Ambos pareciam completamente alheios de que algumas pessoas já os encaravam, observando o _Eleito e _sua suposta namorada_._

Harry fez uma fingida careta indignado.

- Bem, faz sentido um cara querer preservar seu passado. Você não precisa saber que eu já trabalhei em _pubs, _bares pelos Estados Unidos, roubei dinheiro de motoqueiros e arrumei brigas com os mesmos apenas por apostas mais gordas. – ele piscou, e Ginny não tinha mais tanta certeza se ele estava brincando ou não. – Sem contar as fugidas com aquelas garotas bonitinhas que apareciam por lá. – ele disse a ultima frase carregado de deboche, como se estivesse se lembrando de algo passado.

Ginny sorriu com escárnio.

- Ah, então o salvador do mundo Bruxo tinha tempo para uns passatempos?

- Não faço idéia do que você está querendo dizer. – ele respondeu aquilo apenas para irritá-la.

- Sempre fugindo dos assuntos. – ela sorriu, enquanto ele deslizava uma mão pelos fios sedosos de seu cabelo vermelho.

- Jamais. Não sou homem de ficar fugindo de nada. – Harry piscou, carregado de duplo significado.

Por mais que estivesse um provocando o outro e comentando besteiras sobre o passado de ambos, Ginny descobriu-se ainda mais satisfeita de confirmar sua posição sobre a facilidade que tinha de conversar com Harry. Isso se somava também, é claro, ao fato de que ela já estava começando a se sentir realmente tonta.

O penteado que havia feito para o casamento já estava completamente desfeito, deixando as madeixas vermelhas e rebeldes cair pelos seus ombros descobertos, contrastando com o vestido prateado. Enquanto isso, Harry já havia desabotoado uns dois botões de sua camisa, e a gravata estava já completamente desfeita.

Ele a guiava com segurança pela pista, a mão na base de sua espinha, a puxando para mais perto e diminuindo a distância entre seus corpos. Ginny sabia que ela estava _soltinha demais _também por causa do número de copos daquela bebida verde que ela pegava cada maldita vez que algum garçom passava próximo a eles, mas sua mente estava tão confusa que ela sequer conseguia evitar.

Mas, bem, por mais que ela estivesse daquela forma, as coisas agora pareciam tão claras para ela! Por que não dar uma chance para o que Harry tentava construir? Eles se davam realmente bem, e Ginny tinha realmente certo sentimento por ele – que ela não sabia definir, apenas. Sabia que não poderia ser um sentimento para se chamar de 'amor', mas ela gostava sinceramente de tê-lo por perto, rir com suas piadas ácidas e simplesmente jogar conversa fora.

Por mais que a dor de um casamento destruído e a perda de um filho a afetasse horrores, aquilo também não poderia ser empecilho para que ela deixasse de viver e, pior, deixar Harry na situação em que estava. Ela viu o ar traquinas em seu rosto enquanto ambos dançavam e se provocavam, bem como o de um garoto, e sua mente disparou para o momento em que ela o vira com a aparência realmente cansada, o rosto escondido em suas mãos, o ar abatido.

Ele escondia tudo o que era de ruim para não preocupá-la, apenas.

Por que ela não poderia dar uma chance ao que poderia deixar ambos felizes, afinal?

- Por que não?

Harry franziu o cenho.

- Desculpe?

Ela riu, dando uma palmadinha em seu peito.

- Esqueça.

* * *

Já se passavam das quatro da manhã quando Harry e Ginny seguiram seu caminho para a casa dela, ambos andando cambaleantes e abraçados, um ar risonho nas faces de Ginny.

A situação dançava em frente aos olhos de Ginny; ela, que sempre achara tal situação simplesmente patética e digna de pena para toda mulher, se encontrava agora como tudo que sempre odiara.

Quão irônica e maldosa poderia ser a vida, o destino? Não fora ela que, no inicio da festa, estava crucificando Michael Stuart por estar bêbado?

Harry, entretanto, a levou em silêncio para casa. A mão firmemente estava colocada em sua cintura, a envolvendo e a sustentando. Ginny sentia sua cabeça confusa, as luzes da rua dançando diante de seus olhos, misturando-se a seus pensamentos confusos; sua cabeça rodava como nunca, bem como o ninho de seus pensamentos. Por que o desgraçado não estava tão afetado com álcool quanto ela? Ela o vira beber mais de três copos de uísque, droga.

Ela gostava da pressão que os dedos dele faziam em sua cintura, a firmeza que ele a sustentava. De fato, o cheiro que ele exalava era maravilhoso, e ela se perguntou como seria poder sentir aquele cheiro sem sentir vergonha daquele ato: tocar seu nariz naquela pele quente, tocar seu corpo...

Hei! Não fora Sarah quem havia dito que ela precisava se livrar de toda aquela armadura? Não é que, pensando nisso agora, fazia realmente sentido? Ela realmente queria que Harry a despisse de toda a armadura... Ou de tudo, de qualquer modo...

Ginny obrigou-o a parar quando ela sentiu sua cabeça rodar exageradamente e o enjôo a envolver. Harry subiu a mão para suas costas e a encarou, ela com a cabeça baixa, a mão na garganta.

- Está tudo bem, Ginny? – ele perguntou em voz baixa. Ginny tentou procurar algum vestígio de aborrecimento em sua voz, mas não o encontrou. Apenas uma genuína preocupação.

- Eu pensei que ia... – ela balançou a cabeça de maneira fraca. – Está tudo bem. Ou talvez não esteja.

Eles estavam agora poucos passos da soleira da porta da casa de Ginny. Harry franziu o cenho.

- Certo. – ele murmurou incerto. Seu cenho franziu-se ainda mais quando Ginny aproximou-se dele e colocou uma das mãos em seu peito e sussurrou com a voz lenta:

- Essa sua distância me irrita, Harry Potter. – ela balançou a cabeça, praticamente zangada com ele. Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- É claro. – foi tudo o que respondeu, antes de segurá-la mais uma vez pela cintura e forçá-la a caminhar. – Você deveria mostrar ser mais homem. – ela engrolou, antes de soltar um risinho que não era seu.

- Hm.

- Não fique com esses grunhidos. – Ginny encostou-se ao lado da porta, na parede da casa, enquanto Harry abria a porta. – Você acha que eu não sei o que está passando pela sua cabeça?

- A única coisa que está passando, Ginny, é que você precisa de um banho.

Ela riu, enquanto ele a ajudava entrar em casa. Ginny o segurou pela camisa desajeitadamente e aproximou seu rosto do dele.

- Eu disse que sabia o que estava passando pela sua cabeça. – ela envolveu suas palavras em malícia, enquanto lentamente aproximava-se e, na ponta dos pés, beijou seu pescoço com preguiça. A pequena mordida, o pequeno afago, suficientes para fazê-lo fechar os olhos por um breve momento...

- Não, Ginny. – ele segurou seus ombros, aborrecido.

... E afastá-la.

Ginny engrolou o resmungo, e fez uma careta aborrecida.

- Você é esquisito, sabia? – ela o acusou. – Uma hora diz que me ama, que morreria por mim, e aqui estou eu, querendo que você me ame, e você me recusa.

Obviamente Harry estava fazendo um esforço para não se estressar. Suspirando, olhou para Ginny e respondeu, um pouco aborrecido:

- Ginny, você está bêbada.

- Ah, é! E agora vem com essas desculpas! – ela balançou a mão freneticamente, como afastando uma mosca incômoda. – A verdade é que eu consigo ser mais homem do que você! Tomando a iniciativa!

Harry deixou que ela continuasse falando todas aquelas besteiras, enquanto praticamente a carregava escada acima.

- É a primeira vez, Harry? – ela riu com suas próprias palavras. – Não se preocupe, eu prometo ser gentil com você!

Harry nada disse, ocupado demais em carregá-la até o banheiro.

- Até posso entender. Aposto que não teve tempo nem para poder se divertir sozinho num quarto, não é? Durante esses anos? E depois vem com aquelas historinhas sobre o que fez da vida para sobreviver... Quanta piada.

- Ah, meu Deus... – Harry resmungou consigo mesmo. – Ginny, faça um favor a si mesma e cale a boca.

- O quê? Não foi você que disse que eu estou bêbada? – ela tropeçou nos próprios pés, mas já não importava, uma vez que Harry praticamente a estava carregando. – Pois bem, bêbados falam toda a verdade que guardam no fundo de suas almas. Você está com tanto medo assim de descobrir a minha verdade? Queria apenas que eu fosse sua paixão platônica, impossível de alcançar?

Irritado como já estava, Harry tentou retirar pelo menos o vestido que Ginny usara no casamento para colocá-la debaixo da ducha, enquanto ela o tateava e resmungava seus comentários absurdos. O tecido deslizou pelo corpo de Ginny e Harry obrigou-se a não admirar o corpo dela, coberto apenas pelas peças intimas; mas Ginny percebeu seu olhar, e como gata aproximou-se dele de modo que seu corpo roçasse lenta e preguiçosamente no dele.

- A verdade é que eu quero você Harry. – ela sussurrou, seus dedos correndo pelo seu pescoço em direção à sua nuca. – Eu quero que você me ame, que você me faça esquecer essa dor. Ame-me. – ela sussurrou. – Me faça esquecer o passado que tive, me faça ver apenas você. Faça-me querer apenas você.

Ah, _merda! _

_- _Lembre-se de me dizer isso quando estiver sóbria.

Harry cerrou os dentes e pensou que teria que bater a cabeça na parede para conter o avanço daquela bêbada desmiolada, que era o que Ginny justamente era no momento. Mas que diabos ela tinha na cabeça? Sair bebendo como louca... Bah!

Harry rodeou as mãos para a cintura de Ginny, apenas para erguê-la do chão e rodá-la junto com ele, colocando-a dentro do boxe do chuveiro. Para não molhar o banheiro, ele puxou a porta de vidro, concentrando-se mais do que nunca em sua tarefa, uma vez que Ginny havia o enlaçado pelas pernas.

Não, ele não ia pensar na sensação das pernas torneadas dela ao redor dele... Nem no fato de que ela beijava seu pescoço, tentava alcançar sua boca, o enlouquecia com a sua língua.

- Desce daí, Ginny!

- Vá para o inferno, Potter! _Merda, está fria! _

A água gelada caiu com força sobre ambos, imediatamente grudando toda a camisa de Harry sobre seu corpo. Ginny encolheu-se e imediatamente saiu sobre Harry, tentando agora sair debaixo da água fria, mas ele a segurou pelos ombros e a manteve no mesmo lugar. Ou pelo menos tentou.

Quem disse que segurar uma Diretora de Departamento de um grupo de elite era tarefa simples? Ginny poderia estar bêbada, mas isso nunca fora significado de menos força. Na verdade, ela tentara fazer tanta força para sair debaixo daquela ducha fria que acabou escorregando no piso molhado. Ela agarrou-se a Harry, que acabou sendo levado junto.

Ambos caíram em um baque feio; ela gritou, ele também. Por estar bêbada, era Ginny quem continuava gritando na maior parte do tempo, enquanto ainda tentava se soltar de Harry, que, apesar de estar com um corte pequeno na bochecha, continuava a segurando.

- Por que você faz isso? Por quê? – Ginny gritou, sentindo as lágrimas começarem a sair; lágrimas de alguém bêbada que mal conseguia pensar na situação, apenas que queria sair debaixo daquela água. Infelizmente, tal água fria fora realmente um fato positivo, por Ginny lentamente começava a se dar conta de sua própria humilhação, ainda que não conseguisse fechar a maldita boca e deixar de dizer asneiras. – Dizendo que me ama e me fazendo passar por esse tipo de situação...

Harry apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha num mudo ato de incredulidade, como quem dizia "_Eu _fiz você passar por isso?". Por fim, sabendo que era inútil discutir com alguém que não se lembraria de metade do que estava dizendo no dia seguinte, limitou-se a assentir e resmungou:

- Me desculpe, Ginny...

Sentada ao chão, Ginny mirou os olhos verdes de Harry, tão atenciosos sobre ela... E ela naquele estágio de vergonha tremenda.

Mas o maldito álcool ainda mexia com sua linha normal de raciocínio; era o único motivo lógico para que, lentamente, ela direcionasse uma de suas mãos para a nuca dele e sua cabeça aproximasse o suficiente para que seus lábios se tocassem, em um pequeno beijo completamente insatisfatório.

A pequena cena lembrou a ambos do primeiro beijo compartilhado, começado por um beijo insatisfatório na bochecha, tantos anos atrás. Harry afastou-se de Ginny apenas por questão de poucos centímetros, o suficiente para que ambos sentissem o calor um do outro, apesar da água fria ainda caindo sobre ambos. Ginny levou suas mãos para o rosto dele, sabendo que ela estava segurando sua própria respiração com aquele momento.

Ela sabia onde sua falta de raciocínio lógico a iria levar e, sinceramente, talvez aquilo fosse sinceramente o melhor a ser feito. Mas ela também tinha a plena certeza de que estava bêbada, sim, mas que sabia o que realmente queria – apenas fora cega e idiota demais por não perceber antes.

E também, ela tinha que levar em consideração de que o excesso de etanol em seu sangue estava ajudando, de qualquer modo.

- Gin...

Ginny beijou seus lábios suavemente, antes de aproximar-se dele, ambos ainda no chão, e sussurrar:

- Por favor, Harry... Por favor... – ela pediu baixinho ao seu ouvido, suas mãos deslizando para o pescoço dele, e, logo em seguida para o peito. – Por favor... Eu preciso de você...

Seus pedidos foram interrompidos com um grunhido da parte dele, mas acompanhado pela desistência de sua parte. Seus lábios então foram cobertos pelos dele, em um beijo que começara doce e suave, como se ele tivesse um medo repentino de que ela o simplesmente afastasse, no fim, e desistisse de toda aquela insanidade.

Mas Ginny não iria se afastar; por mais que tudo parecesse confuso e maravilhosamente nebuloso, ela iria continuar, porque simplesmente acreditava que aquilo era o certo.

Seus braços o envolveram pelo pescoço e suas unhas o arranharam carinhosamente na nuca, brincando com seus cabelos ao mesmo tempo, dando-lhe motivos para não temer um arrependimento por parte dela.

E então ele realmente mostrou a imensidão do amor e do desejo que nutria por ela; o beijo tornou-se subitamente ávido e cheio de desejo, seu corpo colou-se ao dela de tal forma que a água terrivelmente fria que caia sobre ambos começou a simplesmente não passar da classificação suave, como água bem vinda em uma noite quente de verão.

As mãos dele correram pelo seu pescoço, passaram por seus cabelos molhados, apertaram sua cintura, ao mesmo tempo em que ele colocava toda sua alma naquele beijo, como de um homem cheio de sede que percorrera uma larga extensão no deserto e agora matava sua sede.

Ginny tentou se levantar, mas apenas acabou encostando as costas na parede de azulejos. O contato de sua pele contra a parede fria foi um contraste maravilhoso uma vez que seu corpo começara a pegar fogo com as pequenas e perigosas provocações que Harry fazia em seu corpo, que iam desde beijos sedentos a mordidas e chupões que começavam em sua boca e desciam uma trilha pela sua bochecha, seu queixo, seu pescoço. As mãos, curiosas por descobrir seus pontos fracos, a enlouqueciam, enervavam seu corpo, a faziam se contorcer.

Suas mãos corriam por seus cabelos negros, desciam pelo seu pescoço e ela por fim apertou seus ombros enquanto inclinava a cabeça para o lado, ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo reagia ao seu toque, e ela fechava os olhos, deixando que um gemido pequeno e que ela tanto lutara para conter escapasse de sua garganta. Ela conseguiu vislumbrar o sorriso arrogante e delicioso que ele lhe lançara ao escutar sua súplica.

Os beijos e provocações dele desceram para seus seios ainda cobertos com o sutiã completamente encharcado, e Ginny sentiu um estremecimento violento correndo por seu corpo, começando pelo ventre.

Entretanto, ele a forçou se levantar, e fora a vez de Ginny tentar enlouquecê-lo, enquanto este se concentrava na tarefa de tentar desligar a ducha, e chegou a realmente ir mal até nisto, uma vez que Ginny, empolgada como começava a ficar, chegou a rasgar sua camisa quando tentou abri-la. Aquilo, entretanto, não a deixou incomodada – mesmo que aquela maldita roupa fosse alugada -, e ela começou a percorrer os dedos pequenos e ágeis por sua pele descoberta. Harry fechou os olhos, e isso se deveu ao fato de errar duas vezes o registro do chuveiro.

Saíram do chuveiro, e a camisa ensopada de Harry foi largada de qualquer jeito no chão do banheiro. Ginny de fato chegou a abrir o zíper de sua calça e abriu um sorriso realmente travesso quando sua mão deslizou por dentro do tecido, mas ele a impediu, segurando seu pulso com um sorriso sacana. Passando sobre as roupas, ambos saíram do banheiro, mas isso não significou que ambos chegaram ao quarto, ou a qualquer outro cômodo; não imediatamente, pelo menos.

Eles iam deixando a água de seus corpos ensoparem o chão do corredor. Ginny pulou em seu colo, as pernas o enlaçando, as costas mais uma vez contra a parede. Os beijos agora haviam se tornado ainda mais frenéticos, mais gulosos e vorazes. A forma abrupta que seus lábios se encontravam, bem como o toque de mãos e mordidas e beijos em seus corpos, todos atuantes de um modo possessivo, trazia um aspecto forte e negativo na concepção de Ginny, mas que simplesmente a deixava ainda mais excitada – 

ela queria sentir-se realmente viva, ao lado de Harry. Queria que ele apagasse cada linha de rancor e mágoa que antes lhe fora deixada, queria que ele lhe deixasse sua marca. Ela não queria mais sustentar seu passado, enchendo-se de rancor. E também não queria que ele ficasse preso em suas próprias lembranças, sofrendo.

Aos beijos, eles chegaram ao quarto de Ginny. A calça de Harry agora ficava perdida entre a porta do aposento, enquanto ele se dirigia com Ginny para a cama. Ali, sentindo o peso dele sobre seu corpo, seus seios comprimidos no peito dele, ambos permitiram-se fechar os olhos, compartilhando aquele momento.

Harry apoiou-se para aliviar momentaneamente seu peso sobre ela e a olhou nos olhos, enquanto ela lutava com suas peças intimas; as íris verdes se encontraram com as castanhas, ambas escurecidas, reveladas na paixão ali encontrada.

Ginny pensou meramente em dizer alguma coisa, o quanto estava feliz, o quanto o queria, mas antes que pudesse concretizar esse pensamento, a boca dele apoderou-se da dela com sofreguidão, em um beijo agora pecaminoso e carnal.

Quando ele finalmente deixou de beijá-la, ambos estavam mais ofegantes que antes de sair do banheiro. Ginny mordiscou seus lábios enquanto esticava o braço para retirar as calcinhas, mas ficou realmente surpresa quando não mais as encontrou em seu corpo, bem como seu sutiã; ambas as peças molhadas estavam em algum lugar do chão do dormitório. Harry riu malicioso com o olhar atônito dela.

- Meu Deus. – ela sussurrou trêmula.

Harry mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha e murmurou rouco:

- Você ainda não viu nada ainda.

Ele iniciou um ritual de amor logo após essas palavras, causando-lhe frêmitos de desejo. As mãos dele estavam por toda parte, a apertando, a apalpando, a acariciando. A maneira como ele a encarava fez com que Ginny também tentasse fazer alguma coisa desesperadamente, desejando que ele sentisse tanto prazer quanto ela, mas naquele momento era Harry quem estava determinado a fazer o papel de agressor. Ele estava determinado a proporcionar-lhe o melhor momento de sua vida, e não iria descansar até que ela estivesse plenamente satisfeita.

Seguindo uma trilha com a pontinha de língua e uma de suas mãos, ele percorreu desde seus lábios até um pouco abaixo do umbigo; sorriu com arrogância vendo todos esses pontos da pele dela arrepiarem-se, e ela soltar um gemido profundo quando sua mão deslizou mais um pouco, tocando em seu ponto mais íntimo, enquanto a outra brincava com um de seus seios.

Ginny realmente se contorcera enquanto ele a delirava com seus carinhos, gemendo, sussurrando seu nome, arqueando seu corpo, esfregando-se nele. Logo era ela quem queria enlouquecê-lo, e logo se colocou em prática de seus caprichos; beijou-o gulosamente, enquanto suas mãos iam tocando e apertando cada pequena parte de seu corpo, descobrindo onde ele era mais sensível aos seus toques.

O cheiro dele estava impregnado nela bem como o dela nele enquanto amavam-se. Houve um momento em que ambos cansaram dos beijos doces e apenas das meras provocações – estavam prontos para um amor frenético, um precisando do outro imediatamente.

Harry bem que tentou ir mais devagar, querendo dar a Ginny o máximo de prazer, mas ela não o permitiu; Ginny, no auge de confusão que estava sua cabeça graças ao álcool, estava selvagem e exigente - curvando-se de encontro a ele, ela gritou de prazer, trazendo cada vez mais para perto de si. Arranhava-lhe os ombros, gemia seu nome. O encontro dos dois havia se transformado praticamente em algo descontrolado e primitivo.

Eles foram ao inferno juntos, do mesmo modo que chegaram ao paraíso. Fora Ginny quem começara, arrastando Harry consigo. Ela, entretanto não sentiu medo ou aflição dos tremores que percorreram por todo seu corpo; achegou-se a ele, enquanto fechava seus olhos e rendia-se, simplesmente.

Ginny sentiu seu corpo estupidamente mole após, bem como o dele. A respiração de ambos estava descompassada, fora do ritmo normal, mas Ginny achou aquele simples som maravilhoso. Não 

permitindo ainda que ele a deixasse, Ginny o segurou e deslizou seus dedos suavemente por suas costas. Ela fechou os olhos, como se isso pudesse gravar o toque de suas peles no fundo de sua alma; ela traçou o caminho de várias cicatrizes deixadas ali, e abriu um leve sorriso.

Ela não havia percebido, entretanto, que Harry a encarava. Mais para não esmagá-la por conta de seu peso, ele moveu-se para o lado, mas logo se grudou a ela, exausto demais, arrogantemente satisfeito demais.

Ginny o encarou, ainda com a respiração descompassada, os cabelos molhados ensopando os lençóis. Harry a abraçou e a puxou para mais perto, beijando seu pescoço e seus lábios, mas dessa vez de forma terna e suave.

Ela era perfeita, ele refletiu. O modo que seu rosto virou apenas para encará-lo, suas íris castanhas tão concentradas nele; o sorriso que ela direcionou, e deslizou uma das mãos suavemente pelo seu rosto.

Harry fechou os olhos e esfregou a ponta do nariz em sua bochecha macia.

- Está tudo bem? – ele perguntou, temendo que tivesse extrapolado. Poderia ter sido mais gentil e carinhoso, mas maldição, ela o levara a loucura e fora completamente desinibida.

Ginny soltou uma risada suave, ainda acariciando seu rosto.

- Oh, Deus, se está. – ela murmurou rouca.

Entretanto, Harry ficou brevemente tenso e Ginny sentiu isso. Observando-o cuidadosamente, ela beijou seu queixo e sussurrou:

- O que foi?

Harry abriu os olhos, com o rosto ainda grudado ao dela. Apertando sua cintura com, transmitindo a ela seu receio e sua preocupação, ainda que carregada de carinho, ele murmurou ao pé de seu ouvido:

- Por favor, não se arrependa...

Ginny fez um som esquisito entre um grunhido e um suspiro, rouco, enquanto descansava o rosto próximo a ele, fechando os olhos, já não agüentando mais sua cabeça rodando. Inspirou seu cheiro maravilhoso e sorriu, antes de depositar um beijo suave em seu pescoço.

- Estou bêbada Harry, mas não sou idiota para me arrepender de algo tão...

Ela não terminara a frase, porque logo em seguida caiu no sono.

**_Continua... _**

**Notas: **_Gente! Tudo bom? _

_Eu sei que acabei demorando, mas minha vida está de cabeça para baixo. E vocês nem podem reclamar, esse capítulo está gigante! vinte e duas páginas! u.u - para alguém que escreve no máximo dez... _

_Ah, e finalmente uma cena mais quente (suspira cansada)essas cenas me traumatizam, de verdade. _

_Já avisando, não sei quando vou postar um novo capítulo novamente, porque eu decidi abandonar de vez essa vida de vagabunda que eu estou levando, uma vez que faltam seis meses para aquela maldita fuvest,e eu preciso ainda fazer mais vinte e trêspontos se quiser passar no vestibular bem no final do ano, ou pelo menos para a segunda fase u.u E Deus sabe como a física atraplaha esse glorioso processo! Mas vamos lá, força! (força, alias, para voltar a estudar, porque MEU DEUS!) E não gente, isso NAO É UMA DESPEDIDA, apenas estou dizendo que eu talvez demore mais que uma semana para atualizar xD _

_Obrigada pelo numero enorme de comentários no capítulo passado! Tomara que essa espera por capiulo novo tenha valido a pena :D _

_Agradecendo a todos os comentários e em especial a Ara Potter, que tanto me motivou a fazer a NC xD _

_Beijos! e Obrigada por toda essa força que vcs têm me dado! _


	21. Capítulo Vinte

_**Capítulo Vinte**_

_Matar o sonho é matarmo-nos. É mutilar a nossa alma. O sonho é o que temos de realmente nosso, de impenetravelmente e inexpugnavelmente nosso. (Fernando Pessoa)_

Ginny abriu os olhos com vagar. Sentia-se maravilhosamente aquecida, sob cobertores num dia terrivelmente frio. Sua cabeça, entretanto, oscilava entre pontadas dolorosas pelo seu maldito excesso no álcool e uma súbita amnésia que costuma acontecer assim que se acorda, como o retorno inesperado a um mundo do qual se está fugindo por algumas horas, enquanto se dorme.

Passando uma mão pelo rosto, ela bocejou numa atitude nem um pouco feminina e ergueu a cabeça dos travesseiros.

Aquele não era seu quarto, ela pensou lentamente. Não, suas cortinas eram realmente da mesma cor creme que daquele dormitório, mas definitivamente eram maiores, por conta da sacada. Ali não tinha sacada alguma.

Assim como a suíte. Ela sabia que tinha uma suíte com closet do lado direito, e não uma suíte do lado esquerdo, apenas.

Aos poucos, seu raciocínio começou a se fazer mais claro, e ela compreendeu: estava em seu quarto de hóspedes.

- Mas que diabos... – ela murmurou, a voz rouca por causa do sono recente que havia despertado. Por que ela estava no quarto de hóspedes? Ela não conseguia se lembrar exatamente do que havia acontecido na noite passada.

Ela se lembrava de ter ido ao casamento de Ron e Hermione. Então fora a dama de honra e ficou o casamento inteiro, distraída do que o mestre de cerimônias dizia, porque sua mente estava concentrada em Harry, em como ela podia saber que seu corpo era quente apenas pelo toque de sua mão no braço dele e como ela adorava seu cheiro.

E então teve a festa do novo casal Weasley. Encontrara Sarah cuidando de um Mike muito bêbado, vira muito pouco a valsa entre Ron e Hermione, dançara com Harry... E Deus, como ele dançava!

E então... E então o que?

Obviamente ela deveria ter ficado bêbada o suficiente para não se lembrar agora do que havia acontecido. Supondo o estado que ela deveria ter ficado graças ao álcool, era muito provável que Harry a tenha guiado até sua casa, mas ainda não fazia o menor sentido.

Ela estava no quarto de hóspedes. O quarto que estava atualmente sendo ocupado pelo próprio Harry. Por que ele simplesmente não a levara para seu próprio quarto?

O choque do primeiro pensamento que cobriu sua mente fez com que seus lábios boquiabrirem-se. Em seguida, virou-se bruscamente para o lado direito da cama, seu coração desesperado por encontrar um segundo corpo na cama. Mas não encontrou nenhum.

Ah, meu Deus.

Não conseguindo mais ficar na cama nem por meio segundo, Ginny jogou as cobertas para o lado e, surpreendendo-se, não se encontrou nua. Usava um pijama muito antigo, com desenhos de morangos nos braços. Franzindo o cenho, ela caminhou descalça até o corredor, dirigindo-se para a escadaria.

Harry não estava no dormitório com ela? Aquilo então significava que eles não tinham feito o que ela pensava que tinham feito?

E que diabos com aquele maldito pijama? Ela estava bêbada, mas _tão_ bêbada, que achara que aquela coisa ridícula ainda era _bonitinha? _

Mas onde ele dormira? No quarto d_ela? Que maldito sentido isso fazia?! _

Quando ela chegou à sala de estar, pode sentir o cheiro de café.

Cozinha. Inspirando profundamente, ignorando a cabeça latejando, ela caminhou decidida.



E lá estava ele; usando um moletom de um azul escuro, cabelos negros bagunçados como sempre, concentrado em terminar o café. Nada de surpreendente, nada de extraordinário, mas mesmo assim o suficiente para que ela prendesse a própria respiração, que seu coração acelerasse o compasso normal e ela sentisse um frio que há muito ela não sentia em seu estômago.

Apenas a simples imagem dele distraído com o café fez com que a maior parte dos acontecimentos voltasse com força total para sua mente. Os gemidos, o toque quente das peles, o que fizeram veio como a velocidade de um tiro, e quando seus olhos se encontraram com os verdes dele, Ginny sentiu-se completamente idiota por sentir suas bochechas completamente vermelhas.

Harry, entretanto, sorriu enquanto ela sentava-se à mesa em silêncio. Ele colocou uma caneca com café e beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

- Beba isso. Vai ajudar.

Ela agradeceu e aninhou a caneca em mãos,enquanto Harry pegava café para si mesmo e encostava-se ao balcão da cozinha.

Depois do silêncio que caiu sobre eles, que Ginny considerou completamente incômodo, ela perguntou com a voz baixa:

- Há quanto tempo está acordado?

Ele olhou janela afora, e em seguida encolheu os ombros.

- Não tenho certeza. Já faz algumas horas, entretanto... Não dormi muito.

Ginny perguntou a si mesma se Harry também estava considerando aquela situação constrangedora. Ela, como uma adolescente que conhecera os prazeres pela primeira vez, não conseguia olhar para ele sem visualizar perfeitamente a imagem de seus corpos unidos, bem como as reações que isso provocava. Ela sorveu um gole do café, fechando os olhos ao sentir o liquido quente descer pela garganta, e em seguida soltou um suspiro.

"_Por favor, não se arrependa". _

Ela ergueu os olhos subitamente ao se lembrar daquelas palavras sussurradas em seu ouvido, antes que caísse no sono, e suas íris subitamente se encontraram com as de Harry, que parecia atento em cada reação sua.

E ela simplesmente ainda não estava preparada para encará-lo como uma adulta, fazendo-a engolir em seco.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

- Gin...?

Ela começou a rir, sem graça.

- Erm... Ahaha – sentindo-se ainda mais idiota, ela coçou a nuca, as bochechas ainda mais quentes. – Eu... Bem... Café de manhã é bom! Estava... Huh... O gosto!

_Ótimo. Agora ele não precisa mais duvidar se eu sou ou não uma idiota._

O engraçado era que, com o silêncio dele, seu desespero acabou aumentando, e ela começou a fazer vários comentários completamente sem sentido e gaguejando em cada sentença.

Harry pareceu incerto do que dizer por um momento, como se nunca tivesse passado por situação parecida. Por fim, franziu o cenho e perguntou, mescla incerto e divertido:

- Ginny... Você está com _vergonha? _

Ginny quase cuspiu todo o café que estava em sua boca ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

- O QUÊ? Eu... Erm_... Não_! – ela praticamente gritou a negação, sentindo toda sua dignidade afundar ainda mais. – Eu estou apenas... Erm... Dor de cabeça!

Segurando um sorriso, Harry colocou a caneca sobre o balcão e antes que Ginny percebesse, ele já estava ao lado dela, inclinado sobre ela e com uma das mãos sobre a mesa da cozinha, com os narizes quase se tocando. Um pequeno movimento, e os lábios dele pousaram gentilmente sobre os dela, enquanto a mão dele segurava a ponta de seu queixo.

Eles se afastaram, mas não muito. Harry abriu um pequeno sorriso debochado, antes de sussurrar:

- Eu diria bom dia, mas já passa das duas da tarde.

Ginny boquiabriu-se.

- Eu não acredito que dormi até agora.

Ela conseguiu visualizar um rápido sorriso de pura arrogância masculina nas feições de Harry, e ela acabou se vendo sorrir por achar graça de sua súbita atitude.

- Temos o dia todo para relaxar. – ele disse simplesmente. – Nada de trabalho ou _check-ups_ no hospital. Depois de toda sua força para bebida – Harry agora sorria debochadamente para ela. – Acho que você merece mais horas de descanso.

- Você fala como se não bebesse uma gota de álcool.

- Há uma diferença entre nós dois. – Harry deu as costas para ela, ao tomar sua caneca vazia e levar para a pia. – Eu sei meu limite.

- Aposto que seu fígado concorda com sua afirmação e o numero de uísque no sangue. – Ginny replicou sarcástica, fazendo-o rir.

- Não me venha com lição de moral, Ginny. Foi você quem precisou ser carregada para casa.

Aquilo trouxera cor às suas bochechas mais uma vez. _Como diabos ela chegara a tal ponto? _

- Isso nunca tinha acontecido. – ela resmungou, envergonhada de sua própria atitude.

Ginny agora estava ao seu lado em frente a pia, observando atentamente as feições de Harry. Se ela tivesse piscado, respirado ou feito qualquer outra coisa, teria perdido o pequeno vislumbre de preocupação nas íris verdes dele. Entretanto, quando ele a olhou, ele abriu um largo sorriso.

Ginny sorriu terna e suavemente para ele. Sempre tentando não pressioná-la, sempre tentando não preocupá-la com seus problemas.

Sempre visando sua felicidade acima da dele. Harry era simplesmente... Inacreditável.

Fora sua vez de retribuir aquele beijo que ele havia lhe dado minutos atrás. Ginny ficou na ponta dos pés e o beijou; não um beijo cheio de desejo e paixão revelada como na noite anterior, mas um beijo que expressava que ela também o queria fazer feliz.

- Eu não me arrependi, Harry. – Ginny sussurrou suavemente para ele, deslizando a mão pelo seu rosto. – Eu estou disposta a ver aonde esse caminho vai nos levar. Aquilo não foi à culpa da bebida.

Nada iria apagar da memória da Auror o brilho que aquelas íris verdes tiveram assim que seu dono escutou tais palavras.

O sorriso largo dele veio aos poucos, correspondendo exatamente com a alegria que seus olhos revelaram. Ele a abraçou, ambos apenas felizes por estarem apreciando aquele momento. Ginny não se lembrava de se sentir tão feliz há tanto tempo...

- Me lembre de deixá-la bêbada mais vezes.

O comentário debochado fora mais forte do que sua força de vontade de continuar eternizando aquele momento bonito. Mais por hábito adquirido ao longo dos anos, pelo seu estilo de vida do que por outra coisa. Ginny, entretanto, não se sentiu ofendida com a situação; apenas riu e deu-lhe um tapa.

- Você não sabe manter um momento gostoso como esse?

Harry parou por um momento, os lábios entreabertos, como que perdido em sua própria linha de raciocínio, e em seguida abriu um sorriso largo e sincero. Aquilo deixou Ginny ainda mais alegre: não era o Harry frio, o Harry que escondia seus sentimentos e suas emoções. Era um brincalhão... Ainda que ácido.

Ele balançou a cabeça e lançou um olhar malicioso para ela.

- Não me tente sobre isso. Você acabou de acordar. – em seguida, encolheu os ombros. – Se bem que nós dois sabemos que eu sei manter um momento... Hum, gostoso. Foi essa palavra que você usou, certo?

Ela entendeu o significado de suas palavras e ergueu as sobrancelhas, segurando o riso a todo o custo.

- Os anos o transformaram em um arrogante, Potter?

- Arrogante? Jamais. – ele negou solenemente. – Apenas realista.

Antes que ela pudesse perceber, ele já estava à sua frente mais uma vez, a segurando com força o suficiente para que ela não conseguisse se soltar dele. Harry abriu um sorriso pequeno e ácido, antes de beijar Ginny e dizer após com um tom de voz delirantemente provocativo:

- Aliás, esse é um tipo de pijama que agradaria a qualquer homem.

- Ah, _merda. – _ela girou os olhos e tentou sair do abraço dele a todo custo, especialmente agora que ele ria da própria graça. – Eu nem sei como me enfiei nessa porcaria! E não ria de mim, é provável que eu tenha isso desde antes de acabar Hogwarts.

Ele a encarou com descrença e ela suspirou.

- Tudo bem... Antes de acabar a Academia, então.

- Que bonitinho. – ele a provocou.

- Pare de zombar do meu pijama. – ela o cutucou, presenteando-o com uma careta. – Seu grande idiota.

- Como você é carinhosa.

Ginny arregalou os olhos.

- Está me dizendo agora que eu não sou carinhosa?

- Você me chamou de idiota!

- Como você é fresco!

Ele arregalou os olhos e riu, inconformado.

- Você me chama de idiota pelo menos duas vezes ao dia, se ainda não reparou. Não só isso, mas depois de uma semana já vivendo na sua casa você já se achou na intimidade de me bater caso não gostasse de alguma piada minha. Se você me disser que isso é ser carinhosa...

Ela encolheu os ombros, fingidamente inocente.

- Você apenas não tem uma visão mais abrangente sobre o assunto.

Ele gargalhou com aquela resposta, e Ginny sorriu. Sem duvidas ele tinha amadurecido, ela pensou ao se lembrar meramente das feições do garoto de dezessete, dezoito anos. Ele não era um deus-grego ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas ainda sim Ginny o achava extremamente atraente. Especialmente quando ele estava daquele modo, sorrindo, feliz. Tranqüilo.

Por mais que, para ela, a relação entre os dois estivesse começando, Ginny já tinha certas opiniões a respeito de Harry. Ele era o tipo de pessoa que ela sempre queria que estivesse bem, satisfeito. Um dos maiores motivos era que, acima de tudo, ele merecia isso, depois de tudo.

Também que, ela iria se esforçar ao máximo para isso, o máximo para estar ao seu lado, dar-lhe suporte em qualquer decisão.

E jamais, jamais machucá-lo ou deixar alguém machucá-lo. Ela queria protegê-lo da mesma maneira que ele a protegia, da mesma forma que ele sempre a protegeu.

Ginny tocou sua bochecha com a ponta dos dedos antes que seus lábios se encontrassem uma vez, e depois outra. Era engraçado o fato de antes ela morrer de medo com a possibilidade de se envolver com Harry e, atualmente, isso apenas parecer, aos seus olhos, tão_ certo. _

- Harry – ela sussurrou. – Eu -.

Harry apenas a calou com um roçar de lábios, em seguida se afastando e negando com a cabeça.

- Não, Ginny. Ainda não.

Ela não ficou brava ou chateada com a sua atitude. Ele estava certo... Ainda não era a hora. Era o inicio, apenas, o inicio de algo que poderia dar certo ou não. Curá-la... Ou apenas machucá-la ainda mais.

Não. De uma coisa ela estava certa: ele não iria machucá-la. Nunca.

Eles ficaram assim, até que Ginny escutou o som da campainha. Franzindo o cenho, ela soltou-se de Harry.

- Alguém enviou alguma coruja dizendo que viria aqui? – ela perguntou enquanto ia em direção a sala de estar, para alcançar a porta principal. Harry continuou na cozinha, provavelmente para limpar a bagunça que fizera com o saco de café.

- Não. Você estava esperando alguém?

- Não, mas deve ser Sarah. Ela tem o péssimo hábito de nunca avisar as pessoas que vai fazer uma _visitinha. _

Harry riu.

- Isso parece exatamente à descrição daquela _doninha_ _amarela. _

_A-Ha! Então eles têm pontos em comum! _Ginny não conseguiu evitar o largo sorriso que se espalhou em seu rosto enquanto ela abria a porta. Era agora que ela iria zombar de Sarah até o ultimo dia de sua...

... Seu sorriso que morreu no exato momento quando ela avistou a figura a sua frente.

A mão que segurava a maçaneta simplesmente pendeu ao lado de seu corpo, seus lábios entreabriram-se e ela simplesmente não conseguiu reunir forças para sumir com seu estado de choque e fechar a porta na cara daquele homem. Ou simplesmente amaldiçoá-lo.

Cristo, _como ele conseguira a encontrar? _

- Daniel... – Ginny sussurrou, toda a alegria substituída agora pelo terror.

* * *

De todas as burradas de sua vida, aquela simplesmente fora a maior delas.

Sarah percebeu isso quando chegara em casa quase cinco horas da manhã, exausta. Depois de passar praticamente o casamento inteiro sendo a babá de seu próprio chefe, ela imaginou que seria capaz de simplesmente se trocar e enfiar-se debaixo dos cobertores e dormir como um bebê até pelo menos as três horas da tarde do dia seguinte. Afinal, ela merecia tal descanso.

Rostova consumia sua paciência, sua atenção e sua dedicação, sem contar horas de sono. As mortes pegavam mais horas de sua vida, impedindo-a de fechar os olhos sem visualizar algum deles. E, para melhorar, o único momento em que ela poderia divertir-se fora realmente estragado por um bêbado que estava achando que e_la _estava dando em cima d_ele. _

Não que Mike não fosse bonito, ele era atraente ao modo dele... Apenas... Pelo amor de Deus. Ele era praticamente como seu irmão mais velho, até mesmo na atitude. Era como falar com Nathan todos os dias.

Entretanto, quando se enfiou em um moletom velho e confortável e voou para debaixo dos cobertores, o sono pareceu simplesmente ter fugido de seus olhos. O pior era que seu corpo clamava por descanso, mas sua mente não a deixava dormir.

Não, porque tinha algo de errado com aquela cama, que a impedia de se sentir aquecida ou segura. Tinha... Simplesmente algo faltando.

E ela figurou o que era ao, inconscientemente, sua mão tatear ao seu lado da cama, sentindo apenas o travesseiro frio que outrora servira de repouso para uma cabeleira loura.

E a ficha simplesmente caiu. Da mesma forma quando uma criança recebe a triste realidade de que Papai Noel não existe.

Porcaria.

E, de fato, ela ficou apenas em um sono leve e cheio de perturbações, onde ela logo acordou, talvez uma ou duas horas mais tarde, ao ouvir a porta de seu quarto se abrir e alguém adentrar quietamente. Ela ouviu o barulho de roupas sendo tiradas da mala e outras sendo colocadas na mesma, e seu peito afundou ainda mais ao perceber que ficara a_legre e satisfeita _de que o colchão ao seu lado, antes frio, fosse preenchido por mais um corpo e Draco Malfoy imediatamente se achegasse a ela, abraçando-a e beijando seu pescoço descoberto, os lábios frios por causa do tempo lá fora fazendo um contraste com sua pele quente.

E por mais que aquilo a fizesse se sentir ao mesmo tempo feliz e miserável, ela percebeu que havia algo de errado com _ele_. Talvez pelo modo que ele a abraçava, ou talvez pelo modo que ele havia beijado seu pescoço. O sentimento de dor mal escondido.

Ela se virou para que seus rostos ficassem próximos, e abriu os olhos para encará-lo.

- Desculpa por acordá-la. – ele sussurrou.

Definitivamente, tinha algo de errado. Arrogante e idiota como era, ele não teria se importado de tê-la acordado; na verdade, teria era ficado satisfeito, assim poderiam se divertir um pouco. Mas, até mesmo o tom de sua voz...

- Eu não estava dormindo, não cheguei há muito tempo. – ela balançou a cabeça, deslizando a mão pelo seu pescoço e começando a brincar com os cabelos de sua nuca. – Conversou com Nikolaievich?

Ele apenas assentiu, mas Sarah conseguiu ver seu cenho franzido e ela vislumbrou dor em suas íris cinzentas. Por mais que sua própria situação estivesse desesperadora, ela ficou ainda mais preocupada _por ele. _Sua outra mão estava entre ambos, em seu peito, e ela se aproximou um pouco mais antes de sussurrar:

- Draco, o que aconteceu?

Ele apertou o abraço entre eles e apenas se permitiu enterrar a cabeça no pescoço de Sarah. Ela sentiu-o estremecer, mas sabia que aquilo não era desejo ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Apenas...

- Apenas... – ele sussurrou, sua voz abafada. –... Por favor.

Mesmo não fazendo o menor sentido, ela compreendeu, mesmo não entendendo o que havia acontecido. _Apenas ampare-o. As respostas podem esperar. _

Bem como suas próprias preocupações.

Sarah continuou acariciando sua nuca, fechou os olhos e suspirou.

- Estou aqui. Não se preocupe. – ela murmurou de volta.

Ele se agarrou a ela com mais força, e ela sentiu seu pescoço ficar molhado, mas ignorou. Amparou-o por um longo silêncio, em que ele tremia em seus baços. Por fim, escutou-o inspirar profundamente e murmurar:

- Eu preciso ficar fora da investigação por um tempo, Sarah. Eu vou voltar para a Rússia.

* * *

Era realmente Daniel, mas um Daniel que Ginny nunca tinha visto.

Despenteado. Barba por fazer. Olheiras profundas e um ar enlouquecido, desequilibrado.

Aproveitando-se da deixa que a surpresa de Ginny lhe dera, ele agarrou sou pulso com força e a arrastou para o quintal e pelo quintal. O ar frio imediatamente invadiu o rosto e o corpo quente de Ginny, meramente protegido apenas pelo pijama.

- Daniel, me larga!

- Você vai para casa, Ginny. Vai parar com essa sua atitude de criança! – ele disse com a voz descontrolada. – Eu demorei um maldito tempo para conseguir te encontrar, sua desgraçada...

O gelo da rua penetrava sua pele através das meias, enquanto ela lutava para se soltar e não escorregar no meio da calçada. A outra mão, a livre do aperto de seu ex-marido, espancava o braço do homem.

- Hammet eu já mandei me largar! – ela ordenou furiosa, ainda que seu corpo inteiro tremesse e frio e, de certa maneira, medo.

Ele não a soltou, mas parou de andar. Ginny trombou-se nele por ter escorregado e o olhou furiosa. Mas ele apenas riu.

- Hammet? – ele gargalhou debochadamente. – Não era assim que costumávamos _nos tratar_, Ginny.

Como ele se _atrevia? _A raiva inundou seus olhos, bem como aqueceu seu corpo, que tremia de frio. Entretanto, ela não conseguiu puxar seu braço do dele uma vez que ele voltou a arrastá-la para longe de sua casa. Droga, por que ela não havia pegado sua varinha antes de atender a porta?

- Eu passei noites acordado esperando os detetives encontrarem alguma pista desse seu maldito traseiro. Passei dias enganando meus pais a respeito de nosso casamento, mentindo a respeito de minha vida. – ele gritava agora furiosamente. – O que você fez? Usou sua varinha de condão para se esconder de mim? Por que você já a usou para me obrigar a dar o divórcio, não é mesmo?

Ginny percebeu alguns vizinhos começarem a bisbilhotar pelas janelas. Ela se sentiu terrivelmente frustrada, uma vez que sua dor de cabeça agora voltava com tudo e ela sentia seus olhos começarem a arder por causa das lágrimas e vergonha.

- Daniel. Me. Larga. _Agora!_

- Você vai para casa, Ginny! Nós vamos para casa e você vai voltar para mim, querendo ou -.

- ME LARGA!

- Será que você tem algum problema de audição ou o quê? Jesus, a moça já mandou você soltá-la.

A voz masculina causara tanta surpresa nos dois que ambos viraram suas cabeças para ver a figura do outro lado do quintal, com braços cruzados e um ar aborrecido. Ginny arregalou os olhos. Daniel o olhou com asco.

- Fique fora disso, seu idiota intrometido! – ele berrou para o homem encostado na parede da casa. Harry apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Um bêbado descontrolado invade a casa da ex-esposa e a arrasta como se estivéssemos na pré-história... E eu sou o idiota, é claro.

Harry começou a andar na direção dos dois, mas Hammet não se moveu. Continuou ali parado, agarrando Ginny, fuzilando aquele desconhecido com o olhar.

Entretanto, era com a expressão de Harry que ela estava preocupada. Ele estava sorrindo... Mas um sorriso que não chegava aos seus olhos. Na verdade, por mais que Ginny já o tivesse visto zangado, aborrecido e até mesmo irritado, nunca, em nenhum momento desde o seu retorno ela tinha visto aquele brilho em seus olhos. Um tipo de olhar que poderia ser visto em um Comensal da Morte, ela especulou. O tipo de olhar de quem não hesitaria em quebrar o pescoço de quem o incomodava na frente de todos.

O que a Guerra causou a ele nunca ficou tão clara como naquele momento. Ela soube, ela percebeu que, com ou sem magia, Harry não era o tipo de homem que deveria ser tirado do sério, em nenhum sentido. E Hammet estava provocando exatamente esse tipo de reação.

- Harry...

Daniel escutou sussurrá-la o nome, e sua atenção enlouquecida voltou-se para ela. Ignorou Harry vindo calmamente na direção de ambos e a olhou com nojo:

-Ah, então é isso... Você não quis agir como uma idiota... Você na verdade me trocou por esse homem. Quem é ele, Ginny? – ele sussurrou perigosamente.

Por mais que aquele homem estivesse descontrolado e possivelmente ainda bêbado, e por mais que ela guardasse um ressentimento e uma raiva descomunal a respeito dele, ela não pôde deixar de sentir certo receio.

- Hammet... Vá embora. Por favor, me solte e vá embora.

- Aos diabos com isso, sua cadela! Foi para isso que você me abandonou, não é? Você já estava com esse bastardo há quanto tempo? – ele lançou um olhar fulminante a Harry, que estava já mais próximo. – Ele é uma _aberração_, assim como você?

O que aconteceu em seguida foi extremamente inesperado e rápido; a mão livre de Daniel Hammet fechou-se e Ginny a viu seguir em direção ao seu rosto, mas acabou sendo impedida por outra mão, que ergueu e jogou o braço do homem para longe dela.

Ao protegê-la do murro, Harry já não mais sorria cinicamente. Ginny engoliu em seco ao senti-lo mais frio que aquele dia de inverno.

- Eu não acredito que você se casou com um cara desses. – ele disse a ela secamente, não desgrudando os olhos de Hammet. – _Aberração, _ele disse. Tch. – murmurou com escárnio. - Até Malfoy parece ter um pouco de decência se compararmos com um otário desses.

Daniel soltara Ginny, finalmente, agora gritando em plenos pulmões.

- _Foda-se_! Eu não tenho medo de você! O que você vai fazer? Ficar agitando sua varinha de condão, seu covarde? É só assim para conseguir vencer alguém, não é? Fique fora do meu caminho com seus 'abracadabras', seu pedaço de merda, eu vou levar minha esposa para casa!

Inacreditavelmente, Harry sorriu. O queixo de Ginny caiu com aquela reação. Esperava que a paciência do homem já estivesse esgotada com os adjetivos conferidos, mas não. Lá estava ele, sorrindo como se achasse tudo muito engraçado.

- Sabe de uma coisa... Hammet, estou certo? – ele encolheu os ombros, antes de erguer o queixo com arrogância e anunciar: - Um _pedaço de merda _como eu não precisa de 'abracadabras' para colocar alguém como _você_ nos eixos.

Tudo fora muito rápido. A única coisa que Ginny fora capaz de ver fora um punho acertando o centro da face de Daniel Hammet, fazendo-o cambalear e escorregar na neve. E depois tentando se levantar para atingir Harry.

Vizinhos saindo de suas casas aos gritos. Daniel berrando como louco, não acertando um único golpe em Harry e em compensação já todo manchado do próprio sangue e roxo em uma das bochechas. O próprio Harry levando as mãos à cabeça e caindo de joelhos, gritando de súbita dor. Daniel aproveitando a brecha para alcançá-lo.

Harry caindo na neve, uma figura coberta com uma capa vinho correndo em direção ao trio. E, subitamente, flashs. Repórteres.

Depois disso tudo fora um inferno.

* * *

- Meu Deus, quanta confusão.

E lá estava Ginny, mais uma vez, no St. Mungus. Mas dessa vez não era para mais um exame de rotina de Harry, em busca de respostas para a súbita perda de sua magia.

Ela suspirou, escondendo o rosto entre mãos. Seu estômago estava embrulhado horrores, e a vergonha ainda invadiam seu rosto, em forma de lágrimas que ela se recusava a deixar caírem.

Não era ela quem havia dito que não queria ver Harry passando por nenhuma situação horrível? Que diabos era aquela situação então?

- Nem me fale. – ela sussurrou para Mike. – Eu não acredito que isso aconteceu.

- Ei, está tudo bem. Não é como se Harry estivesse todo socado e ferrado por causa de seu ex-marido. – ele parou um pouco e encolheu os ombros. – Se bem que o único arrebentado nessa historia foi o próprio Hammet... Aliás, nunca pensei que você tivesse tanta força na esquerda. Você praticamente jogou o homem longe.

- E rendi uma ótima matéria de primeira página. – Ginny sussurrou com a voz abafada por suas próprias mãos. Mike colocou uma mão em suas costas.

- A culpa não é sua, Ginny. Ninguém iria imaginar que aquele bastardo iria vir atrás de você, maldição. Eu deveria ter apagado a memória dele, aliás. – ele resmungou consigo mesmo.

Para Ginny, tudo se transformara realmente em sua culpa. Se ela não tivesse se casado, aquilo nunca teria acontecido. Se Harry jamais tivesse manifestado qualquer sentimento por ela, eles não estariam juntos e aquilo não teria acontecido. Mas ela o tragara para sua vida particular e destruída, levando-o por passar aquele momento completamente nojento e idiota.

- E com muita sorte, talvez essa situação nem caia nos jornais. Sarah foi negociar com Skeeter a respeito dessa situação.

- Você acha que Skeeter vai perder a oportunidade de divulgar uma situação embaraçosa dessas a respeito D_o eleito? –_Ginny perguntou sarcástica. – Deveria ter feito Sarah poupar seu tempo.

Mais uma vez, ela olhou com preocupação para a porta onde por trás dela Harry jazia em algum leito, rodeado por um numero considerável de Curandeiros. Mike apenas estudou sua reação.



Tudo bem, ele estava com uma ressaca que o estava matando, mas isso não o impedia de perceber as coisas.

- Ele vai estar bem, Ginny.

- Ele teve aquele ataque do nada, Mike. Como você pode me dizer que -.

- Apenas posso. – ele a assegurou. – Ele vai estar bem. O próprio Curandeiro Brown disse que ele está apenas desacordado. Teremos alguns resultados em algumas horas, tenho certeza.

Ele mal havia terminado de dizer tais palavras quando a porta se abriu e o rosto do Curandeiro se fez presente para os dois Aurores.

Brown sorria. Radiantemente.

* * *

_- Eu já vinha suspeitando sobre a farsa do relacionamento deles há algum tempo. – Skeeter disse com a voz falsamente afetada, fazendo Sarah cerrar os dentes, procurando com todas as forças manter o controle. Sua raiva foi refletida apenas no fechar descomunal dos punhos. – Isso vai ser talvez o ápice da minha carreira. _

_- É, claro. Da mesma forma que foi quando você despejou aquele monte de mentiras a respeito de Dumbledore, estou certa? – ela não conseguiu evitar tais palavras. _

_- O quê? Você era uma adoradora de Dumbledore? – Skeeter riu com aquela vozinha fingidamente doce, e Sarah sentiu vontade de enfiar um pé na cara daquela velha. Sempre pensara em idosos como pessoas doces e compreensivas, mas aquela infeliz fugia à regra. _

_- Estou apenas dizendo que a senhora pode muito bem dizer verdades contestáveis nessa reportagem. – Sarah disse com a voz lenta, como se estivesse ensinando uma criança de cinco anos. _

_- Estamos falando de Harry Potter, senhorita Madison. Uma lenda... Assim como Dumbledore. Eu não posso esconder do mundo as verdades a respeito de sua vida. _

_Pelo amor de Deus, você não tem nada melhor para fazer da sua vida? _

_- Se bem... – sorriso dos infernos, Sarah pensou. -... Que há várias coisas a serem comentadas nessa entrevistas. Revelações bombásticas a respeito dos corações dos considerados impiedosos e frios Aurores do DICAT. _

_Sarah franziu o cenho com aquelas palavras. _

_- O que você quer dizer com isso? – ela perguntou com a voz lenta, controlada. _

_Rita Skeeter riu, afetada. _

_- Oh, como os corações desse Departamento tão respeitado estão passando, os leitores adoram saber um pouco da vida pessoal de pessoas como vocês, intocáveis. – ela ainda tivera a audácia de piscar! _

_Skeeter deu um gole longo de sua bebida e cruzou as pernas, sorrindo amavelmente para Sarah. _

- _Como o Diretor-Geral do Departamento sofre uma obsessão a respeito da psiquiatra que por acaso é casada com o Goleiro do Chudley Cannons, como a lenda do Mundo Bruxo sofre por um amor que não lhe é devolvido... Como uma Auror se apaixonou pelo assassino a quem procura. _

_Sarah estava agora com o cenho completamente franzido, completamente rígida e a mão coçando para alcançar a varinha e amaldiçoar aquela velha desgraçada. _

_- Você disse exatamente _o que c_om a última frase? – ela praticamente gritara a frase. Skeeter apenas sorriu com aquele ataque. _

_- Como Luz e Trevas podem se associar... Veja que romântico: uma Auror lutando incansavelmente para descobrir o assassino de inúmeras mortes, dormindo com o autor do mesmo, sem saber._

Sarah seguiu o caminho todo para casa com a cabeça estranhamente vazia. Seu corpo inteiro ainda estava reagindo com a raiva que acumulara com a pequena conversa com Skeeter.

Ela mal conseguia compreender como o controle escapara de suas mãos. Em um momento, estava convocando todas as cópias daquela maluquice escrita por aquela mulher e destruindo-as diante dos olhos inconformados da jornalista e, no outro, ela estava com a varinha no pescoço da mulher a ameaçando de diversas maneiras, aos gritos. Inclusive Azkaban e um processo que lhe custaria até mesmo à alma, por utilizar-se de conteúdo confidencial do Departamento, podendo até mesmo comprometer a investigação.

Ela sabia que apenas conseguiria fazer Skeeter não publicar aquele monte de merda por conta da ameaça de Azkaban, porque Skeeter havia realmente afanado conteúdo das investigações e obviamente aquilo seria usado contra ela.

Mas de tudo que escutara, ela ainda não conseguia acreditar que aquela infeliz tivera a coragem de usar aquelas palavras... Ela sequer sabia da história... Sempre tirando suas próprias conclusões, apenas para chocar o mundo...

As lágrimas de frustração já caiam por suas bochechas quando ela alcançou as chaves e abriu a porta de seu apartamento. Já havia mandado uma nota para Mike avisando-o do sucesso da conversa com Skeeter, sem mencionar os detalhes de como conseguira tal feito.

Encontrou Draco Malfoy arrastando a mala de viagem para a sala de estar, e imediatamente ela ficou de costas para ele, limpando as lágrimas e trancando a porta. As palavras de Skeeter ainda corroíam seu cérebro: _dormindo com o assassino... dormindo com o assassino... _

_Como ela se a_trevia _dizer aquela besteira? _

- Você vai me acompanhar até o Ministério, Sarah?

Sarah engoliu toda a raiva e fechou os olhos, antes de girar nos calcanhares e encará-lo por um tempo, antes de assentir.

- Você já está pronto?

Ele assentiu. Sarah virou-se novamente para abrir a porta, mas não percebeu as mãos dele rodeando sua cintura e puxando-a para perto de si. Ela fechou os olhos e inspirou fundo.

- Eu não posso dizer que vou voltar logo. – ele disse em voz baixa. Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Sua mãe precisa de você. Leve o tempo que precisar.

- Você vai conseguir segurar as pontas dessa investigação sozinha?

A investigação. É claro... A única coisa que os unira, as palavras que formalizavam o que havia se passado entre os dois. Sexo, apenas. Carga emocional pesada por causa de Rostova e sexo para descontrair.

Ela fora apenas a única idiota entre os dois a ter deixado as coisas serem levadas mais a sério pelo seu lado.

_Essa investigação é a única coisa da minha vida que eu ainda tenho um pouco de controle. _

_- _É claro. – disse, apenas. – É melhor nos apressarmos, ou você vai perder a Chave do Portal.

Sarah desvencilhou-se de seus braços e abriu a porta, dando espaço para que ele passasse. Ele passou, e ela sentiu o cheiro dele, tão único para ela, e seu estômago afundou ainda mais.

Ela não seria tonta de não achar que aquela talvez fosse a última vez em que os dois iriam se ver. A investigação poderia ser concluída antes que ele voltasse... E então não precisaria mais voltar.

Por mais que se sentisse completamente idiota, ela não iria demonstrar nenhuma emoção. Estavam apenas formalizando o que havia acontecido entre os dois. E ela já era bem grandinha para cuidar de suas próprias emoções não correspondidas.

Entretanto não fora isso que pensara ao chegar em casa, após ter se despedido dele no Ministério e o visto partir. Ela olhou para seu apartamento, agora parecendo tão frio e vazio e sentou-se no sofá, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos e demonstrando para as paredes como realmente se sentia.

* * *

- É como nós acreditamos, senhor Potter. A probabilidade de sua magia ter retornado deve-se graças à mesma carga emocional que o senhor passou durante seu duelo com V-Vol... Voldemort.

- Então eu não tinha _perdido _minha magia. Ela esteve apenas bloqueada.

- É o que todos nós acreditamos. O senhor estava em um momento de grande emoção – raiva – quando duelou com ele, e ao que parece, liberou a mesma carga de emoção quando socou o ex-marido de Ginny.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas. Ficou pensativo por um tempo, antes de assentir.

- Faz sentido. Fiquei puto da mesma maneira nas duas situações.

Ginny abriu a porta de forma brusca, encontrando um Harry sentado em uma das camas do Hospital, conversando calmamente com um Curandeiro.

Seus olhares se encontraram com aquela entrada escandalosa; o dele sorriu, e o dela se encheu de lágrimas.

Harry franziu o cenho.

- Por que diabos você está chorando? – perguntou incrédulo.

Ginny seguiu em direção a ele, e o abraçou com força, enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço e chegando até mesmo a soluçar.

- Erm... Gin...

- Não me encha. – ela resmungou e soluçou. – Eu estou feliz.

- Mas -.

- Eu _estou _feliz, Harry. Agora me deixe chorar em paz.

Harry olhou completamente confuso para o Curandeiro, que apenas sorriu com a cena.

- Bem, vou deixá-los a sós por um momento. Senhor Potter, peço que o senhor fique por aqui por mais algumas horas antes de partir, para tirarmos nossa conclusão. – Harry assentiu e o Curandeiro sorriu. – _Fantástico. _Se me dão licença, vou ver como o trouxa se encontra, antes de pedir transferência para um Hospital de trouxas.

Harry retribuiu o abraço de Ginny, beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

- Por que você está tão emotiva?

Ela soluçou.

- Eu não queria que você tivesse passado por isso. Meu Deus, eu estou tão envergonhada!

- Tch. Deixe de ser tonta, isso não foi sua culpa. E graças a isso eu posso fazer um café da manhã sem precisar sujar a cozinha inteira. E reparar aquela roupa do casamento.

A ultima frase saíra carregada de malícia, como quem relembrava bons momentos. Ginny apenas soluçou. Harry brincou com seus cabelos vermelhos e sorriu amável e suavemente para ela.

- Ei, Ginny. – ele sussurrou. – Está tudo bem.

E, para ele, estava realmente tudo bem.

**_Continua... _**

**Notas: **_Oi gente! Desculpas pela demora, é claro :P Mas o tempo tem me exigido isso, então é o máximo que eu posso fazer. _

_De qualquer forma, espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo! A fanfic já está começando a entrar na reta final dela ;D êêêêê /o/_

_Harry e Ginny no próximo capítulo indo viajar a trabalho, com direito a duas semanas de completo aproveitamento da companhia um do outro, e em breve revelações bombásticas! _

_Agradecimentos a todos os comentários deixados, e deixando um comentario subjetivo a respeito de um deles, que uma pessoa que eu nào vou dizer quem é já descobriu um dos pontos importantes da estória xD Quando o fato acontecer, eu vou colocar aqui o nome dela, pode deixar ;D _

_Aliás, OBRIGADA por terem gostado da NC! Eu sou horrivel escrevendo isso e acho traumatizante, fato! Então, foi muito positivo saber que em geral todo mundo gostou :D _

_Aliás (2), desculpas pela falta de discrição do casamento e do vestido, mas eu realmente não me achei em disposição de escrever detalhes sobre o vestido e coisa e tal. _

_Mas é isso! _

_Beijos :x_


	22. Capítulo Vinte e Um

_**Capítulo Vinte e Um**_

_Se existisse algum meio de voltar atrás, nós nunca aprenderíamos a seguir em frente. (Camila Rossi)_

A enorme casa, afastada das demais do vilarejo, não possuía o mesmo _glamour _e imponência que a antiga Mansão Malfoy, atualmente em ruínas na Inglaterra; nada de paredes com detalhes em ouro puro, nada de uma grande sala de recepção com os mais variados tesouros, acumulados ao longo dos séculos de maneiras legais ou não.

Entretanto, para Draco Malfoy existia uma tênue semelhança entre os dois lugares: ele nunca fora capaz de chamar ambas de casa.

Protegendo-se do vento impiedoso e do frio cortante russo, ele foi recebido por um dos elfos da casa com olhos arregalados.

- Senhor Malfoy?

- É o que parece. – Draco resmungou, enquanto o elfo fechava a porta e Draco retirava o pesado casaco, sentindo o contraste do clima frio fora da casa e o quente e agradável dentro da mesma. - Quem mais está aqui, Salty?

O pequeno elfo fez uma referência, dizendo com a voz polida e baixa:

- Recebemos visitas de Iwan Nikolaievich, apenas, meu senhor. Ele está ao lado de minha senhora junto com um Curandeiro.

Ele não sabia por que ainda se dava ao trabalho de perguntar. Franzindo o cenho, entregou a capa para o elfo e seguiu com passos firmes até o dormitório de sua mãe. Todo o trajeto demorava cerca de quatro a cinco minutos, mas para ele pareceu incrivelmente rápido. Seus pensamentos não estavam nem um pouco conciliados com o que seus olhos viam.

Ele via sua suposta casa, com um ar de preocupação pela mãe. E seus pensamentos estavam no Reino Unido.

Ela se despedira como se nada além de trabalho tivesse acontecido entre eles: um aceno, apenas. Nada de despedidas chorosas ou um olhar que sentia por não poder estar com ele. Apenas um aceno, e em seguida o presenteava com a visão de suas costas e seu cabelo dançando em suas costas enquanto ela se retirava.

Ele franziu o cenho mais uma vez, mas fora única expressão a cobrir seu rosto. Não se perguntara nada, não sofrera com aquela atitude; sofrera demais na vida para se incomodar com uma despedida de alguém que entrara em sua vida por poucas semanas, no máximo três meses.

Mas Draco teria de ser um idiota para negar que não conseguia deixar de pensar nela. Ao pisar no Ministério Russo depois de tanto tempo, sentiu que existia algo de errado que não se aplicava ao governo do país ou sua própria mãe doente.

Não. Ele abaixou o rosto e olhou para o lado, instintivamente procurando os olhos azuis e oceânicos que já havia se habituado de certa forma ver em todos os momentos. Ergueu uma sobrancelha quando percebeu seu gesto, especialmente quando se sentiu momentaneamente frustrado ao não encontrar aqueles olhos ali.

Ela estivera lá para ele quando precisou dela naquela manhã; ela o acolhera em seus braços e o acalmara, dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. Mas fora embora sem olhar para trás, como se todo aquele momento estivesse apenas cumprindo seu trabalho, escoltando o Auror do Departamento russo. Nenhuma expressão, exatamente como ele estava naquele momento.

A porta do dormitório de sua mãe estava entreaberta, mas mesmo assim ele bateu na mesma antes de entrar. Encontrou a figura envelhecida e pálida de sua mãe coberta com cobertores e jazendo sobre a larga cama, sua mão sendo segurada pela mão do homem ao seu lado, de aproximadamente mesma idade e cabelos também grisalhos, mas que traziam a certeza de que eram de tonalidade escura durante a juventude.

Draco não expressou emoção com aquele gesto singelo entre sua mãe e seu chefe; desde a morte de seu pai, desde a fuga para a Rússia com a ajuda de Harry, ele nunca chegara realmente a compreender no quê exatamente o relacionamento deles havia desenvolvido. Era claro que ambos tinham um carinho excepcional um para com o outro, bem como a troca de olhares, mas era por Lucius que Narcisa ainda chorava a noite, com a dor da saudade.

Ele também não sorriu ou fez um cumprimento caloroso quando seus olhos se encontraram com os escuros de seu chefe; os anos na Rússia o tinham ensinado que sorrisos e atitudes calorosas eram dirigidos apenas aos seus entes mais queridos. Por mais que apreciasse a força e a sagacidade de Nikolaievich, e o cuidado para com sua mãe, ele sabia que nenhum dos dois jamais chegaria a ter uma relação que pudesse ser chamada além de coleguismo, quando muito.

Seu coração realmente doeu, entretanto, quando ele visualizou com cuidado a figura abatida e fatigada de sua mãe. Com carinho demonstrado a poucos, ele aproximou-se silenciosamente da cama, onde Nikolaievich lhe deu licença e ajoelhou-se de frente para a mãe.

Narcisa tinha os olhos fechados, mas suspirou agradavelmente quando sua mão foi preenchida pela do filho, que apertou gentilmente.

- Draco... – ela sussurrou com a voz rouca, abrindo um sorriso lento e agradável.

- Estou aqui. – ele assegurou em voz baixa, inclinando-se sobre a senhora e beijando sua testa enrugada. Narcisa abriu os olhos com vagar e olhou para o filho.

- Pensei que nunca mais fosse te ver. – ela sussurrou. Draco balançou a cabeça, e brincou com os cabelos brancos da mãe.

- Você sempre foi pessimista. Não posso dizer que estou surpreso.

Narcisa abriu um pequeno sorriso ao comentário dele.

- Acho que sim, não é mesmo?

Olhando para as íris claras de sua mãe, e pela sua fisionomia, ele sabia que não lhe restava muito tempo. Seu peito comprimiu com aquela certeza, e Draco sentiu o ar faltar em seus pulmões. O desespero de saber que o fim estava chegando o fez imediatamente se lembrar dos cabelos platinados e ensangüentados de seu pai manchando sua roupa, e sua cabeça pálida em seu colo.

Ele fechou os olhos e apertou a mão dela na sua.

- Como você se sente, mãe?

Narcisa sorriu amarga, antes de tossir.

- Apenas conformada.

Não feliz. Não triste. Conformada. Ele se perguntou se a palavra era tão amarga e rancorosa quanto soava aos seus ouvidos.

- Mas... – sua voz agora não passava de uma brisa suave e quase imperceptível. – Estou feliz que posso observá-lo mais uma vez. Uma ultima vez.

Draco queria dizer que ela iria se levantar, que era apenas questão de tempo para que ela se recuperasse e voltasse andar com vigor e segurança pela casa, mas não conseguiu encontrar palavras para aquela mentira. Não conseguiu encontrar voz para dizer tal coisa.

Ele sabia que era apenas o resultado de tantos anos atrás, que conseguira ser atrasado por tanto tempo.

Nikolaievich saiu discretamente do dormitório, permitindo mais privacidade à mãe e seu filho. Narcisa voltou a fechar os olhos e suspirou com dificuldade.

- Lembra-se de quando viajamos com você pela primeira vez para a praia, Draco? – ela disse com a voz baixa e nostálgica. – Ainda consigo me lembrar de seu rostinho infantil e feliz. Inocente. De como seu pai olhava para você correndo pela areia... Eu sinto falta desses momentos. De como éramos felizes.

- Eu... – sua voz saiu rouca e ele pausou a frase por um momento. Por fim, apenas assentiu, murmurando. – Eu também sinto, mãe. E como sinto.

Ela sorriu com amor para o filho.

- Às vezes me pergunto se para onde vou irei receber perdão pelas coisas que fiz. Pelas coisas que nós fizemos.

Ele fechou os olhos e franziu o cenho, sua mão ainda segurando a de sua mãe.

- Eu apenas... Nós apenas acreditamos que o que estávamos fazendo fosse certo, no inicio. Que iríamos ajudar o Mundo Bruxo... Nunca pensei que tudo acabaria como acabou.

- Mãe...

- Mas... Ao menos eu imagino que possa reencontrar com o sorriso de seu pai, em pouco tempo.

Draco mordeu o lábio ao escutar aquelas palavras e fechou os olhos.

A Guerra, mesmo depois de findada, tocava no mais profundo em sua família.

E a resposta disso era que Narcisa Malfoy estava morrendo.

* * *

- Caribe, huh?

Harry abriu um pequeno sorriso para a melhor amiga de Ginny, e assentiu.

- Por mais que eu tenha ido ao continente americano uns três anos atrás, nunca cheguei a ir ao Caribe. – ele disse com a voz suave e calma, enquanto observava a Auror virar mais uma página de relatório. – Ao que Ginny vem me dizendo, o sistema de segurança do Departamento latino-americano é tão forte quanto o Russo ou o nosso.

Sarah ergueu os olhos do pergaminho e fez uma careta.

- Ah, bem. – ela coçou o queixo enquanto pensava. – Depois que a América Latina resolveu unificar todo o sistema de segurança, eles sem duvidas se tornaram muito fortes do que se resolvessem crescer isoladamente com seus departamentos. – imediatamente, ela lançou um sorriso maldoso para o homem. – Se bem que eu entendo qual é a preocupação de Gin.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O que você quer dizer com _preocupação? _– perguntou desconfiado.

Sarah recostou-se a poltrona de couro de sua sala e se espreguiçou.

- O Departamento Latino-Americano é um complexo de mais ou menos dezenove entradas, todas fortemente guardadas – ela explicou. – Pelo que Mike contou, o complexo é tão grande que apenas uma das partes servirá como recepção para a festa. Conseqüentemente, há apenas uma porta pela qual todos os convidados irão passar.

Harry continuou a encarando da mesma forma, agora encostado à parede com os braços cruzados. Sarah lançou-lhe um olhar matreiro.

- E, bem, o portão dezesseis é o portão com a maior proteção. – ela encolheu os ombros, mas Harry presenciou a sombra de seu riso em sua face. – Mas boa parte deles é destinada aos homens. – Agora, ela ria abertamente. – Vocês vão hoje, não é? Aproveitem esse tempo maravilhoso no paraíso, se é que me entende.

Com um sorriso que dessa vez não lhe chegava aos olhos, ela voltou a ler seu pergaminho. Harry continuou a encarando com uma careta, até que comentou, incrivelmente sarcástico:

- Pensei que você seria mais durona como minha Diretora, _chefe_.

- Bah, você só tem sua magia de volta a poucas horas, quando muito um dia completo. E Mike com certeza vai ficar escalando a _lenda do mundo mágico _em diversas outras áreas. – ela fez um aceno indiferente com a mão. – Não é como se você fosse meu subordinado.

- Na verdade ela quer dizer que está com medo que eu acabe com esse sorrisinho dela se por um mero acaso ela tentar. – Harry virou o rosto para encontrar com o sorridente de Ginny, segurando uma mochila sobre um dos ombros. – Já arrumei tudo o que precisava, Harry.

- É, também isso. – Sarah riu, entrando no jogo. – Sou pacifica demais para querer encrenca com Ginny Weasley.

Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso para as duas amigas, que agora começavam a jogar insultos uma para a outra como se achassem muito engraçado as piadinhas, que Harry não chegava realmente entender por se tratar de assuntos de anos dentro do Departamento. Por fim, ele se dirigiu até Ginny e pegou a mochila dela e colocou sobre os próprios ombros.

- O que diabos você está levando? _Chumbo_?

Ela abriu um sorriso de escárnio.

- Engraçadinho. – Ginny mandou um beijinho para a amiga. – Procure não perder a cor enquanto enfurnada aí dentro.

Sarah girou os olhos.

-Quem é a engraçadinha agora, hum? Deixndo as amigas com inveja de uma viagem para um clima melhor que esse. – ela sussurrou a si mesma, balançando a cabeça e girando os olhos. Ginny riu e acenou, saindo da sala.

Harry deu de ombros e também se despediu.

- Mande um alô àquela doninha, Sarah.

Harry fechou a porta e a morena continuou encarando o lugar que O Eleito estivera há poucos segundos, absorvendo suas palavras. Por fim, seu sorriso morreu e ela deixou escapar um muxoxo.

- Se ele estivesse aqui para isso. - suspirou, voltando a encarar os pergaminhos à sua frente.

* * *

- Que diabos é essa história de _bangalô?_ – Harry perguntou com o cenho franzido enquanto Ginny mostrava suas credenciais e as de Harry para o chefe da alfândega. Droga, ela pensava que não precisaria de credenciais, uma vez que se quisesse, poderia impedir qualquer um de entrar e sair do país.

Entretanto, a pergunta de Harry lhe chamou a atenção. Com as sobrancelhas erguidas, ela desviou sua atenção do Auror da alfândega e olhou para Harry.

- Num grande geral, o hotel tem disponibilidade de várias casinhas aconchegantes de madeira. – O furioso, frio e calculista Harry Potter? Não com ela. Harry fez uma careta com direito a lábios entreabertos em indignação e olhos arregalados.

- O quê? A grana do Departamento está tão ruim assim que jogam a gente em qualquer barraco? – ele sussurrou para ela, cutucando sue ombro. Ginny segurou uma risada maldosa, enquanto recebia suas credenciais mais uma vez.

- Eu pensei que você já tivesse viajado o mundo. – ela o provocou sarcástica. Harry girou os olhos.

- Maldição, eu nunca fiquei num bangalô. E vamos ser sinceros, eu não estou com um pensamento muito positivo em relação a isso.

- O quê? Você está pensando que são barracos próximos ao oceano? – ela agora não conseguia evitar o sorriso maldoso em seus lábios. Harry encolheu os ombros.

- Mais ou menos isso. E não me olhe com essa cara, Ginny. – ele a advertiu. – Hotéis, na minha concepção, sempre foram prédios... Hum... _Normais. _Nada de barracos próximos ao oceano.

Ginny não conseguiu evitar sua gargalhada enquanto o ajudava a colocar as malas próximas a Chave do Portal.

- Você sabe ser bem inocente, quando quer. Estamos indo simplesmente para o melhor hotel do Caribe, pode apostar.

- Eu não quero nem pensar como deve ser os ruins. E eu já vi muita coisa de ruim na vida, pode apostar. – ele resmungou, colocando as mãos no bolso. Ginny o deu um tapa no ombro.

- Vá reclamando, mas você vai ver quando chegar lá. O lugar é ótimo. – ela fez uma careta completamente arrogante. – Eu já estive lá. É lindo. – não se segurando, ela aproximou-se de Harry e seus lábios roçaram seu lóbulo quando ela sussurrou a ele: - E é inacreditável a inspiração que traz aquele lugar.

Triunfantemente, ela conseguiu visualizar a pequena mordida de lábio que ele dera, mais para controlar a si mesmo. Com um olhar que dizia claramente "_maldosa", _ele alcançou a Chave do Portal quando o grande relógio no salão bateu duas e dez da tarde, e estendeu a Ginny.

Ela sorriu arrogantemente satisfeita consigo mesma, mas quando seus olhos se encontraram com os de Harry, ela soube no exato momento que ela estava acabada.

Ele iria acabar com ela quando chegasse ao Caribe, certeza.

* * *

Os elfos carregavam a bagagem, contra a vontade de Harry e de Ginny que, infelizmente, não puderam fazer nada para impedi-los.

Se Hermione soubesse, ambos estariam mortos.

Entretanto, existia uma linha de diversão com aquela oportunidade. Harry era capaz de visualizar todo o local, completamente admirado que os bangalôs não fossem os barracos que tinham sido formados em sua cabeça.

Era luxuoso, com certeza. Mas, ao mesmo tempo era completamente ligado com a natureza.

Seu queixo caiu quando eles chegaram ao bangalô reservado aos dois.

- O _principal? – _ele sussurrou inconformado, cutucando Ginny. – Qual é, onde tudo _isso _são bangalôs? – ele murmurou agora consigo mesmo: - É mais do que eu ganharia em uma vida inteira de trabalho, com certeza.

- Bem, eu sou uma das convidadas principais e você é a lenda do Mundo Bruxo. – Ginny replicou calmamente. – O que você acha que eles iam separar para nós?

- Um bangalô. – Harry replicou debilmente, mal a encarando.

O quarto era com certeza mais claro e mais limpo do que todos os que ele dormira em todos os seis anos em suas viagens ao redor do globo; a enorme cama _king size _estava coberta por lençóis e fofos travesseiros brancos, combinando com o estofado do sofá, próximos a uma enorme televisão de plasma. O bangalô possuía forma arredondada e era totalmente avarandado, onde uma brisa marítima brincava com o tecido leve que caíam sobre alguns lados das longas janelas, todas com vista para o mar que brilhava como uma safira exposta ao sol. Alguns pontos externos ao local eram cercados pelo verde de coqueiros e mata, e Cristo, tudo aquilo fazia um contraste que o deixaria louco!

E... Aquilo à esquerda, lá embaixo, era uma _piscina privativa? _

- Você pode parar de babar. – Ginny brincou, agradecendo aos elfos quando estes depositaram suas malas ali.

- Qual é... Isso... Isso...

Ginny o calou com um beijo estalado nos lábios.

- Eu sei. E você está começando a parecer lento como Ron.

- Hei!

Ginny imediatamente abriu uma das sacadas e se dirigiu para a mesma, sendo presenteada pela maravilhosa vista do sol contra o oceano. Ah, cara, ela adorava aquilo. A última vez que estivera ali mal pudera aproveitar aqueles momentos silenciosos e gostosos, mas agora que iria passar duas semanas ali – e com Harry, dessa vez -, ela tinha certeza que as coisas seriam bem melhores.

Ela se apoiou no parapeito e deixou que um suspiro escapasse de seus lábios, junto com um sorriso aliviado. Em um instante, as mãos quentes de Harry foram postas sobre sua barriga e ele beijou suavemente seu pescoço descoberto, uma vez que seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo. Ela não conseguiu evitar sorrir ainda mais com a sensação do hálito dele sobre sua pele, eriçando a mesma.

- Agora eu entendi o que você quis dizer com inspiração. – ele sussurrou malicioso ainda com os lábios próximos ao seu pescoço, logo se deslocando para a nuca. – Caramba, aqui é maravilhosamente calmo.

Ginny assentiu, satisfeita. Bem, ele merecia isso.

- É.

- É como se fosse irreal, sabe? – ele disse com a voz baixa e suave, descansando a cabeça em seu ombro e vislumbrando a paisagem à sua frente, assim como Ginny. – Um lugar tão calmo quanto esse, esse clima de segurança... É quase que um sonho.

Ginny subiu a mão para seu rosto, acariciando delicadamente sua bochecha, sem realmente observá-lo.

- Não é um sonho.

- Graças a Deus. – ele resmungou.

* * *

A noite estava agradável o suficiente para que o casal decidisse deixar as janelas todas abertas. Ginny acordou no meio da noite, naturalmente, e ficou deitada de costas, observando de soslaio o balançar suave do tecido creme e do som das ondas. Lentamente, deixou que um sorriso caísse sobre seus lábios.

Antes que tomasse consciência, entretanto, ela virou-se e deixou que seus olhos caíssem sobre a figura deitada ao seu lado; o lençol cobrindo sua cintura, o tronco descoberto e os cabelos negros bagunçados sobre o branco e fofo travesseiro, que estava sobre seus dois braços enquanto ele descansava relaxadamente de bruços.

Ginny se permitiu observá-lo, suas expressões suaves; a luz natural da lua, que iluminava o quarto de certa forma, caia sobre a cama iluminando partes da figura que se fazia tão forte perante todos. O corpo forte, as cicatrizes que jamais iriam fazê-lo esquecer de seu passado, os cabelos bagunçados e os lábios entreabertos. Mais tranqüilo impossível.

Ela apoiou o queixo em uma das mãos e sorriu. Ela era a única a vê-lo daquela forma, tão sonhador, tão livre. Ginny simplesmente achara formidável observá-lo dormir. Ele parecia nada mais que um menino, um jovem homem, cheio de seus sonhos e esperanças. Não o homem marcado por toda a sua vida.

Apenas Harry. Justamente o motivo pelo qual sua paixão platônica de dez anos havia se aprofundado com o passar dos anos: porque ela realmente havia o conhecido.

Ela deslizou mais para o seu lado e deslizou os dedos suavemente pelas cicatrizes em suas costas, sentindo a textura das mesmas sob sua pele, absorvendo as lembranças que descobrira a respeito delas.

Sua mão acariciou suas costas, depois sua bochecha e finalmente ela estava brincando com os seus cabelos escuros, antes de inclinar-se suavemente e beijar sua bochecha.

Ele era incrível. Pura e simplesmente incrível.

- Como você consegue ter tantos contrastes...? – ela sussurrou, suas mãos ainda não cansadas de tocá-lo.

Ginny se sentiu incrivelmente culpada quando ele franziu o cenho e abriu os olhos, direcionando aquelas duas íris incrivelmente verdes para ela. Harry a encarou com uma careta e perguntou com a voz baixa e rouca, de quem acordava de um sono profundo:

- Hmmm? – não bem uma pergunta, obviamente... A menos que grunhidos sejam perguntas.

Ginny mordeu o lábio e abriu um sorrisinho.

- Desculpa. – ela sussurrou.

Harry virou de lado, a abraçando e a puxando para mais perto de si. Suas pernas se enroscaram nas dela e ele deixou que seu rosto descansasse na curva descoberta de seu pescoço. Ginny se viu pela segunda vez apreciando a respiração dele sobre seu pescoço e a forma como suas mãos se mantinham firmes sobre seu corpo.

- Você precisa dormir, Gin. – ele sussurrou ainda sonolento, provavelmente sequer percebendo o que estava dizendo. – Não é todo dia que a gente vai poder dormir... Num barraco de luxo...

Ginny sentiu sincera vontade de rir daquelas palavras. Definitivamente, ele estava dormindo. Ginny se virou de modo que seus rostos ficassem separados por milímetros e seus lábios roçaram os dele.

- Não é difícil amar você, Harry. – ela sussurrou docemente, mas soube que suas palavras não chegaram aos ouvidos de Harry porque ele já havia caído no sono novamente.

Ela pousou uma mão suavemente em seu pescoço e ficou brincando com seus cabelos até que ela mesma voltasse a dormir.

Talvez apenas fosse cedo para ela assumir o entendimento de seus próprios sentimentos, mas aquela tranqüilidade e aquele sono, ele merecia. E muito mais.

_**Continua... **_

**Notas: **Eu sei, o capítulo saiu MUITO curtinho. Mas ele é só um capítulo de transição. Esses dois próximos capítulos vão ser desenvolvidos apenas o relacionamento do Harry e da Ginny durante essas duas semanas paradisiacas no Caribe. HSAUEHUSHAUEHUSHAE. Então, nada de Draco, Sarah, Mike ou Rostova durante esses dois capítulos. E enquanto isso, Ron e Hermione aproveitando a Lua de Mel AHAHA safadooos ;D

De qualquer modo, espero que vocês tenham gostado. Eu particularmente vi bastante romance e compreensao entre os dois nesses trechinhos, coisa que eu simplesmente adoro. Espero ter passado bem essas sensações n.n

e fanfic entrando na reta final! em breve, revelações bombásticas! mUSUAHEUSHAE

Obrigada MESMO a todos que estão acompanhando, comentando a fanfic ou não n.n

Beijos! o/

(Ps: Ginny muito corajosa ne? Declarando-se só quando ele tá ferrado no sono! xD)


	23. Capítulo Vinte e Dois

_**Capítulo Vinte e Dois**_

_Tum Tum. Tum Tum. _

_O único som que era possível se escutar, além dos sons de seus tênis batendo contra o chão de cimento e da respiração ofegante. Seu peito doía de tal forma que ele imaginou ser capaz de cair duro no chão com alguma inspiração mais profunda. _

_O vento frio batia contra seu rosto de maneira cortante, mas isso não fazia a menor diferença. A única coisa que ele precisava, a única coisa que ele realmente queria, era aliviar o grito desesperado que se avolumava em sua garganta. _

_Derrapou ao fazer uma curva pelo extenso corredor em que corria, demorando certo tempo para voltar ao equilíbrio. _

_Era como se estivesse mais uma vez diante do extenso labirinto do Torneio Tribruxo. O mesmo ar frio, a mesma sensação de medo. _

_O mesmo receio de se encontrar mais uma vez com a Morte. _

_Tum Tum. Tum. Tum Tum. _

_A chuva começara a cair como grossas gotas sobre sua cabeça e seu corpo. O cabelo molhado grudou-se a sua testa e misturou-se ao seu suor. _

_Ele continuou correndo, a respiração saindo ofegante por seus lábios. _

_O grito feminino encheu seus ouvidos, e ele sentiu desejo de gritar junto. _

_Aterrorizante. Assustado. _

_- Não..._

_Ele agora sabia exatamente onde deveria chegar. Seguiu a corrida desesperada, até que caísse em um grande campo aberto e desmatado. Seus olhos concentraram-se nas duas figuras ao centro. _

_O vento bateu contra seu rosto e corpo molhados, e ele fechou os punhos. _

_Tum. Tum. Tum. _

_Tum. Tum. _

_Os cabelos vermelhos e molhados estavam espalhados sobre a terra, misturados ao sangue da própria dona. Ele foi capaz de visualizar o sangue escorrendo em um filete de seus lábios entreabertos, as íris castanhas já não mais brilhantes com o sopro de vida, mas direcionadas a ele._

_Pálida. Sem vida. Ele chegara tarde demais. _

_Ele sentiu sua própria sendo tirada. _

_A figura a frente dela ergueu uma enorme taça de prata, adornada com desenhos de runas. As fendas no lugar de narinas se dilataram em prazer ao encontrar as íris verdes de seu inimigo arregaladas, concentradas no próprio terror da cena. _

_Voldemort ergueu a taça aos céus, como numa oferenda. A risada preencheu todo o local, e a chuva começara a cair com mais força do que antes. _

_Ele observou Voldemort levar a taça aos lábios, e saborear o sangue de sua vítima. Apenas reagira quando observou um filete de sangue d__ela __escorrer dos lábios dele, e Voldemort abrir um sorriso enlouquecido. _

_- Está completo. – Voldemort sibilou. _

_Tum._

_- GINNY!_

Harry acordou sobressaltado, ensopado em seu próprio suor. Demorou até que ele compreendesse que tudo o que havia se passado fora apenas um sonho. As batidas de seu coração estavam num ritmo acelerado e tudo dizia que iria demorar até que voltasse a se acalmar.

Ofegante, ele olhou em volta, percebendo o lugar em que estava.

_Um sonho. Foi apenas um sonho. _

Estava amanhecendo. Ele conseguira perceber isso graças aos raios fracos que batiam contra as cortinas de tecido leve, e, em alguns lugares onde a cortina não estava cobrindo as janelas, ele pôde perceber a coloração azul marinho passando para a avermelhada e alaranjada.

Fechando os olhos com força, ele soltou um suspiro e correu as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados, não calmo o suficiente.

Abrindo os olhos, ele virou o pescoço para visualizar a figura de Ginny, que descansava relaxadamente. Por se mexer demais, Ginny havia se soltado dele durante a noite e ficado de costas para ele. Ele ficou um tempo assistindo o corpo delicado da Auror subir e descer a partir de sua respiração, com os olhos ainda preocupados e cheios de dor sobre ela.

Agitado, levantou-se da cama e foi para a sacada. Apoiou os braços sobre o parapeito e se inclinou, não observando realmente o nascer do sol, ainda que seus olhos estivessem postos no horizonte.

Já fazia um tempo que ele não tinha esses pesadelos, analisou. Pelo menos, não desde o ultimo encontro com Voldemort.

Harry franziu o cenho, ainda cheio de preocupação. Será que... Existia algo de errado? Fazia apenas um dia que sua magia estava apta a correr em suas veias mais uma vez, e ele tivera aquele sonho.

Fora tão real...

Harry olhou para a palma de uma de suas mãos, os pensamentos perdidos em suas lembranças. E se Voldemort voltasse graças a ele? Quer dizer, sua magia estava de volta, seria isso que impedia o retorno do bruxo?

Ele não gostara nem um pouco da sensação. Voldemort bebendo o sangue de Ginny... E Ginny...

Ele sentiu sua garganta fechar horrivelmente mais uma vez, em desespero. Definitivamente, ele não gostava daquela sensação de insegurança.

A brisa marítima brincou com seus cabelos, enquanto ele percebia que o sol já estava há muito tempo em sua posição para trazer mais um dia.

Ele sentiu algo em sua nuca, e um arrepio percorreu sua espinha enquanto ele aproveitava aquela sensação gostosa dos lábios dela sobre sua nuca.

- Já acordada? – ele disse com a voz suave, enquanto colocava Ginny a sua frente e a rodeava com seus braços. Ela bocejou e encostou a cabeça no peito dele, observando a vista também.

- Senti sua falta na cama. Por que acordou tão cedo?

Harry hesitou um tempo, incerto sobre o que dizer. Por fim, abriu um sorriso largo e respondeu:

- Gosto de ver o sol nascer.

Por alguma razão incompreensível a Ginny, ela achou que existia algo mais profundo do que aquelas palavras. Virou-se, fitando Harry.

Ela estava certa; pôde perceber a incerteza por trás daquele largo sorriso.

Ginny suspirou.

- Por que você continua escondendo as coisas de mim? – ela sussurrou. Não estava ofendida, estava chateada.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Por que você está dizendo isso? Eu não estou escondendo -. – ele se calou com o olhar que ela lhe lançou. As íris verdes consumiram as castanhas, até que por fim ele suspirasse e abraçasse Ginny com mais força.

- Eu não quero te ver preocupada. – ele sussurrou. – Ainda mais se o motivo da sua preocupação for eu.

Ginny balançou a cabeça, inconformada.

- Você acha que eu não me preocupo quando você mascara suas preocupações, sua própria dor, com um sorriso no rosto? É como se você achasse que pode resolver tudo sozinho. – ela se desvencilhou de seus braços e colocou suas mãos no rosto dele. – Nós só vamos dar certo quando agirmos realmente como um casal, Harry. Você me deixa te conhecer realmente, eu deixo você me conhecer realmente.

Harry pousou seus lábios sobre os dela, de maneira suave.

- Foi apenas um pesadelo. – ele sussurrou sobre seus lábios, acariciando suas costas. – Apenas isso.

Ela abriu os olhos, perdendo-se no mar verde dos dele. Harry encolheu os ombros e deixou escapar um suspiro.

- Você sabe, medos que Voldemort colocava em mim ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Apenas... Fiquei preocupado. Eu não tinha um pesadelo desses fazia um tempo.

Ginny deslizou uma mão pelo seu rosto, suavizando suas expressões e olhares. Ele sabia, sentia que ela precisava de mais respostas, mas não o pressionou e ele se sentiu grato por isso. De alguma forma, fora aquilo que lhe dera forças para continuar.

Ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça e a abraçou, fechando os olhos e sentindo o aroma suave do cheiro dela.

- Voldemort uma vez descobriu um ritual que o tornaria invencível e imortal. – ele disse com a voz baixa e dolorosa. – É um ritual antigo, talvez celta, não tenho mais certeza.

O toque suave dela em sua nuca o apaziguava, por mais desesperador que aquelas palavras fossem, como se o transportasse de volta àqueles momentos angustiantes.

Como se ele passasse pelo medo de perdê-la mais uma vez.

- É claro que o sangue da única mulher nascida em sete gerações de homens é algo mais nobre e poderoso. – ele resmungou, a abraçando mais uma vez. – E é claro que isso ia dá-lo todo o poder e força que ele tanto clamava e desejava.

Ginny abriu os olhos e o encarou com o cenho franzido. Harry desviou seus olhos dos dela.

- Ele iria pegar você, Gin. Iria amaldiçoar seu sangue e bebê-lo, marcar seu corpo com sinais -. – Ele não terminou sua frase, balançando a cabeça. – Maldita guerra. – ele sussurrou, mais para si mesmo do que para ela. – Por mais que tenha acabado, o medo simplesmente não vai embora.

Ela nunca iria deixar de se perguntar por quantas coisas ele havia passado ao longo dos anos. E cada vez que ele contava o mínimo, ela ficava surpresa até o ultimo fio de cabelo.

Algumas coisas eram simplesmente impossíveis de se evitar.

Ela o beijou suavemente, antes que ele a colocasse com mais força contra o corpo dele e exigisse mais do que um beijo suave e carinhoso, o que ela cedeu de boa vontade. As mãos pequenas dela começaram a passear pela sua nuca, depois seus ombros e em seguida seu peito.

Ginny mordeu o lábio inferior de Harry e murmurou com os lábios ainda sobre os dele:

- Se o medo não vai embora, me deixe enfrentá-lo com você.

Eles se encararam de certo modo seriamente por alguns segundos, antes que Harry assentisse. Ginny o beijou mais uma vez e sorriu.

- Ótimo. Agora eu tenho outras coisas em mente. – Harry franziu o cenho ao ver o sorriso que ela havia lançado a ele.

- Do tipo?

O sorriso que ela tinha era capaz de derreter o Ártico, Harry pensou. Ela ficou nas pontas dos pés e deixou que os lábios roçassem no lóbulo da orelha dele enquanto sussurrava com a voz lenta e sensual:

- Eu vou mostrar a você.

- Mostrar, hum?

Ela estava realmente ocupada em distraí-lo de suas preocupações. Ele soltou um grunhido baixo quando ela começara a descer entre beijos e mordidas pelo seu pescoço.



Ele abriu um sorriso largo e malicioso para ela, enquanto sentia aquelas pequenas e significantes provocações incendiá-lo.

- _Okay_... Todo seu.

* * *

- E se os senhores olharem atentamente, verão que estamos próximos a um dos maiores centros arqueológicos da cultura maia: o Chichen-Itzá. – O guia turístico anunciou animadamente, com seu sotaque caribenho. O numero considerável de turistas ergueu as cabeças a fim de admirar o local em que estavam se aproximando.

-Eu sempre tive vontade de conhecer esse lugar. – Ginny sussurrou animadamente para Harry, enquanto seguia a multidão, ficando nas pontas dos pés para admirar o lugar melhor. – Tem tanta história que dá até para sentir na pele!

Harry, entretanto, estava é sentindo os olhares que um grupo de turistas lançava a Ginny. O grupo de homens deveria ter mais ou menos a idade dele e da ruiva, e todos estavam muito distraídos com a visão que estavam tendo da mulher que usava um short cáqui e uma regata branca.

Franzindo o cenho, sentindo seus nervos gritarem, ele se colocou atrás da Auror, impedindo os homens de visualizar qualquer coisa que não fosse suas costas. Eles queriam ver um traseiro? Bem, que vissem o _dele. _

- Temos duas semanas para visitar qualquer lugar em qualquer uma das ilhas. – Harry resmungou para Ginny. – Por que tivemos que vir aqui logo de cara?

Ginny se voltou para ele com uma careta zangada em suas feições, fazendo-o suspirar. Como ela conseguia ser tão complexa? De manhã ela estava sendo um doce, amando cada parte do corpo dele e deixando que ele amasse cada pequeno pedaço de seu corpo, sussurrando Deus e o mundo em seu ouvido.

- Você acha que nos outros dias não vai estar tão lotado? – ela sacudiu a cabeça. – Vai estar ainda pior, se quer saber. E visitando aqui primeiro, podemos aproveitar as praias mais tarde e, à noite podemos ir aos bares que tem por aqui.

O problema não era o numero de pessoas, Harry pensou emburrado. O problema era o numero de _indesejáveis _a encarando como um cão encara um frango assando.

O guia turístico ia narrando um pouco sobre a cultura maia e Ginny ia acompanhando cada vez mais fascinada, o sorriso impossível de ser tirado de seu rosto. Na verdade, ela chegava até mesmo fazer perguntas a respeito das construções e todo o resto para o guia.

Harry suspirou, ainda não desgrudando os olhos do grupo que não parava de comer Ginny com os olhos.

- Qual é a maldita graça em ver ruínas? – ele perguntou a si mesmo zangado, mas Ginny o escutou e deu um tapa em seu ombro.

- Não me diga que _a lenda _não se interessa nem um pouco por cultura? – ela zombou. – Ainda mais você, que dizem ter percorrido o mundo durante esse tempo.

- Há uma diferença entre ser obrigado a aprender e querer aprender. – ele encolheu os ombros. – É legal e tudo o mais, mas não um tipo de coisa que eu gostaria de fazer logo que eu tenha chegado em um lugar.

Talvez quando fosse o ultimo dia, ele pensou. Talvez quando estivesse indo embora e eu pudesse dizer "Nossa, olha que legal! Pedras e ruínas.".

- Pare de ser rabugento. – Ginny reclamou, batendo em seu ombro mais uma vez, mas logo voltou a sorrir radiante. – Olha, a Pirâmide de Kukulcan! Meu Deus, que maravilhos -.

- Na verdade, eu sei bem o que é maravilhosa por aqui. – um dos homens do grupo comentou com seu colega, que riu maliciosamente, concordando. Harry fechou um dos punhos e rangeu os dentes, correndo mais uma vez de modo que ficasse atrás de Ginny. – Você reparou no tr-.

Quando um deles comentou algo sobre Ginny de forma nem um pouco educada, Harry não agüentava mais.

- Ginny, fique na minha frente e pare de ficar pulando para lá e para cá! – ele ordenou, com o cenho franzido e o pescoço avermelhado. Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas, o semblante confuso enquanto ele a puxava e a colocava em sua frente, caminhando como se fosse protegê-la do mundo com seu corpo.

- Que diabos você está fazendo? – ela perguntou quando observou ele lançar um olhar suicida para a direita.

- Vá andando. – ele resmungou. Ele pensou que ela ia ser compreensiva, perguntar o que ele tinha e até mesmo desistir de continuar aquela loucura para ver um monte de pedra amontoada, mas não. Ela abriu um sorriso radiante para ele e perguntou:

- Será que poderíamos depois ir ao parque arqueológico de Tulum?

E ele, é claro, como uma boa pessoa, não conseguiu ser pulso firme ao ver as bochechas avermelhadas de excitação e do sol de Ginny e respondeu com um grunhido:

- É claro.

* * *

- Você vai me explicar o porquê dessa cara emburrada, agora? – Ginny perguntou com a voz zangada, enquanto cruzava os braços e esperava pela explicação de Harry.

Já haviam se passado quatro horas desde o passeio pelos parques arqueológicos, em que Harry passou praticamente todo o tempo furioso sem qualquer motivo aparente, na opinião de Ginny.

De qualquer modo, ele _ainda _estava exasperado, e ela não conseguia acreditar em como o bico que ele fazia parecia o de uma criança de dez anos. Ainda mais porque estava de braços cruzados.

- E então? – ela o cutucou, fazendo-o bufar.

Eles estavam em um restaurante próximo ao Cozumel, sendo presenteados pela vista maravilhosa do mar caribenho. O mais engraçado de toda aquela vista eram o ar invocado de Harry, com sua franja caindo bagunçada nos olhos e as bochechas queimadas do sol.

Ela já estava o vendo reclamar das queimaduras, à noite.

- Não importa. – ele resmungou com os braços ainda cruzados, mas no fim pareceu não resistir e disparou revoltado: - Aqueles idiotas ficavam olhando para você como se você fosse a Ceia de Natal deles, nem se importando que... Pelo amor de Deus... Você estava acompanhada!

Ginny piscou, apenas, absorvendo as palavras enfurecidas que Harry tinha lançado. Por fim, ela riu; não, ela definitivamente tinha _gargalhado. _

- Qual é a _maldita graça? – _ele perguntou com o tom de voz furioso e incrédulo. Ginny riu ainda mais, inclinando-se sobre a mesa e o beijando com amor e graça. Mesmo depois do beijo, ele ainda a encarou com um bico enorme, e ela não agüentou e riu de novo. – Porcaria, Ginny, isso não tem -.

- Ah, tem sim. – ela assentiu, enfatizando o que dizia. – É uma graça! Nunca pensei que você, especialmente _você, c_om esse ar seguro e tudo o mais, pudesse ter essas crises de ciúmes. Parece um adolescente!

Ele quis dar uma resposta, qualquer que fosse, mas segurou-se. No final das contas, iria apenas soar mal educado e poderia acarretar uma discussão com Ginny, uma vez que ela sabia realmente ser bipolar.

Inspirando profundamente, ele balançou a cabeça e levantou-se ao ver que os pedidos dele e de Ginny já estava à sua espera, sobre o balcão.

- Vou pegar nosso almoço.

Harry passou por Ginny e brincou com algumas mechas de seu cabelo vermelho, dando um sorriso de lado. Ginny assistiu Harry caminhar até o balcão, seus olhos correndo por seus ombros vermelhos e em seguida para o resto do corpo.

Infelizmente, na opinião dela, a regata que ele usava era folgada demais, pois a impedia de ter uma visão melhorada de seus músculos contraindo-se conforme ele caminhava, mas ela não podia fazer nada a respeito disso. Harry era desleixado demais para que ela tentasse transformá-lo em algum tipo de metrossexual, e provavelmente ele terminaria dizendo "O quê? Você quer que eu fique que nem aquele Zé Bonitinho do Malfoy? Pelo amor de Deus".

Ela sorriu com seu próprio pensamento, enquanto o observava conversar com um dos atendentes. Por mais que ela reclamasse, a realidade era que ela adorava seu ar desleixado. Aquilo simplesmente o deixava mais...

"_Tentador, definitivamente", _disse a si mesma.

E então, ela reparou: quatro mulheres, talvez não mais velhas que ela, e uma senhora de aparentes quarenta anos, todas com seus olhares concentrados em Harry. Um delas chegara até mesmo a dar uma cotovelada na amiga e apontar indiscretamente para ele, com um brilho pervertido nos olhos.

Por um tempo, Ginny ficou apenas com os lábios entreabertos e sem reação. Segundos depois, sentiu seu sangue pulsar mais forte pelas veias e um grunhido raivoso escapar-lhe pelos lábios, especialmente quando uma daquelas mulheres – uma loura falsa com curvas _até demais – _levantou-se para pegar seu pedido e, conseqüentemente, decidira iniciar uma rápida conversa com Harry.

_E por que diabos aquele __idiota__ não se __tocava__ que ela estava__ flertando__ com ele? _

A _dissimulada_ jogou os cabelos para o lado, revelando seu pescoço, e Ginny sentiu seu corpo todo arder em chamas de pura raiva. Ela lançou um olhar convidativo a Harry, que pareceu completamente alheio.

Ginny não conseguiu se segurar mais quando Harry riu com algo que aquela mulher dissera.

- HARRY! TRAGA LOGO ESSA COMIDA PORQUE EU ESTOU COM FOME!

Até ela se surpreendera com seu tom extremamente alto e furioso. Harry a encarou com o ar surpreso e uma careta engraçada, e a loira ficara momentaneamente pálida. Ginny lhe lançara um olhar mortal, obrigando-a a se afastar de Harry naquele exato minuto ou as coisas ficariam _muito feias. _

A mulher apenas saíra da linha de fogo quando Ginny fizera menção de se levantar.

E ele não podia estar falando sério quando colocara os pratos sobre a mesa com uma careta de incompreensão.

- Que grito foi aquele? – ele perguntou com a voz baixa e incrédula enquanto se sentava, ignorando ou fingindo ignorar o olhar mortífero que Ginny lhe lançou.

- Você está brincando, não está?

- Hum? – ele resmungou por já estar mastigando seu camarão. Ginny ficou lívida.

- Maldição Harry! Elas estavam comendo você com os olhos! Principalmente aquela oferecida tingida!

- Ela só perguntou se o camarão daqui era tão bom quanto parecia e você já a transformou numa 'oferecida tingida'? – Ginny se engasgou com o suco que havia acabado de levar aos lábios.

- O QU- . – ela parou seu grito no exato momento em que Harry começara a rir.

- Ah, e depois eu sou ciumento! Você precisa ver sua cara! – ele abriu um sorriso maldoso e piscou. Ginny permaneceu com os olhos arregalados, os lábios entreabertos.

- Seu idiota desgraça -.

- Hei, eu não fiz nada! Tanto não fiz que fingi até não perceber que aquela loura estava dando em cima de mim!

- É melhor você não falar mais nada, Harry James Potter. – Ginny retrucou furiosa.

- Oi?

- Harry, é sério.

Harry riu.

- Ah, Deus, você fica uma gracinha com essa expressão furiosa e vermelha.

- Eu vou te mostrar o que é uma gracinha. – ela murmurou assassina.

- O que? Você vai me punir? – Harry perguntou com a voz baixa e carregada de malícia e, ao mesmo tempo, deboche. – Essa eu quero ver.



* * *

Já se passavam das três da manhã quando Harry e Ginny caminhavam pela areia em direção ao Le Meridien, Hotel em que estavam hospedados. As mãos entrelaçadas, a outra livre segurando os chinelos e as sandálias, os rostos levemente avermelhados do sol e com iguais sorrisos cansados e satisfeitos.

Horas atrás, o casal se encontrava no Cocobongo, uma das melhores atrações noturnas de Cancun. Harry e Ginny haviam aproveitado maravilhosos momentos ali, rindo e dançando. Nem mesmo quando Ginny sentara próxima ao bar sem Harry e recebera uma cantada do barman atrapalhara a noite de ambos, ainda que Harry tivesse visto a cena e avisado o homem com um sorriso levemente homicida para que se afastasse de mulheres acompanhadas.

Fora realmente uma noite divertida. Agora, ambos seguiam rumo a uma noite tranqüila e cheia de sonhos.

Ou era o que ambos haviam pensado inicialmente. Entretanto, perceberam que aquilo não seria imediatamente realizado, uma vez que, próximos ao Hotel, ambos concordaram em gastar algum tempo apenas sentados na areia, admirando estrelas, o luar e o mar.

Ginny sentou-se ao lado de Harry e ele a abraçou pela cintura, enquanto ela deitava a cabeça em seu ombro. De alguma forma, ela não conseguia evitar o sorriso suave que se formava em seus lábios. Aqueles momentos pacíficos era algo que nem ela, nem ele jamais haviam pensado serem capazes de ter em suas vidas. Mas ali estavam.

- Costumava observar estrelas quando criança. – ela disse em voz baixa, absorta em suas próprias lembranças. Harry sorriu.

- Fazia isso em dias de verão. – ele admitiu. – Costumava ignorar a maravilhosa presença dos meus tios no horário da janta e deitava no gramado para ver as estrelas.

Ele brincava com as mechas do cabelo dela agora, distraidamente.

- Eu costumava achar que as estrelas mais brilhantes eram meus pais. – ele assumiu em voz baixa, mas tão baixa que Ginny chegou a pensar se ele estava realmente dizendo aquilo a ela. – Era quase como um conforto.

A mão dele, que não brincava com os cabelos dela, estava entrelaçada em uma das mãos dela. Ginny a apertou com carinho.

- Eu costumava pensar em você. – ela sussurrou, antes de rir de sua própria confissão. – Jesus, nem acredito que admiti isso!

Harry a encarou com uma careta de divertimento. Ginny se apressou a explicar:

- Mamãe costumava contar histórias para que eu e Ron pudéssemos dormir. A minha história preferida era -.

- A minha. – ele terminou por ela.

- Mas não a tragédia que aconteceu a sua família. – ela se explicou. – Mas eu ficava admirada sabendo que um garoto aclamado como o fator que causou a queda de Voldemort era apenas um ano mais velho que eu. Eu gostava de ficar imaginando onde você estaria naquele momento.

Ele sorriu, beijando o topo da cabeça ruiva de Ginny.

- Nunca pensei ser irresistível desde criança.

Ginny riu e lhe deu um tapa na perna.

- Não comece a estragar bons momentos, Harry!

Harry gargalhou, a apertando contra si.

- Você pede por isso, a culpa não é minha.

- Você consegue encontrar meus "pedidos" até nas situações mais absurdas. – ela rolou os olhos, balançando a cabeça. Harry suspirou.

- Apenas não consigo controlar. É tudo bom demais. – ele respondeu com a voz suave, tranqüila. Ele fechou os olhos ao sentir a brisa marítima bater sobre ambos, e Harry sorriu. – Essas vão ser as melhores duas semanas da minha vida.

**_Continua... _**

**Notas: **eu sei, o capítulo saiu curto. Mas como essa semana eu vou para Porto Seguro em viagem de Formatura, eu nào sei depois disso quando eu vou ter tempo para atualizar de novo, então eu quis garantir pelo menos esses pequenos momentos do casal. Espero que vocês tenham gostado :D

Próximo capítulo, o coquetel! Incluindo Diretores de vários países levando Harry à loucura ;D

Espero que tenham gostado.

E obrigada pelas reviews! Vocês me motivam cada vez mais as escrevendo!


	24. Capítulo Vinte e Três

_**Capítulo Vinte e Três**_

A sensação de ânsia avolumou-se em sua garganta, fazendo-a imediatamente pular da cama e correr para o banheiro de sua suíte, as mãos tampando a boca. Sua cabeça gritava em dor e ela caiu abruptamente de joelhos, em frente ao vaso sanitário, com os olhos fechados.

Tão logo quanto veio, o enjôo passou. Mais por precaução, Sarah continuou na mesma posição, os olhos ainda fechados e inspirando com vagar o ar frio daquela madrugada.

Quando percebeu já não estar mais com ameaça de vômito, Sarah levou as duas mãos à cabeça, massageando as têmporas.

Aquele mal estar só podia ser gripe, pensou. Estivera exposta àquele frio desgraçado há dias, caçando os corpos que Rostova deixava para trás. _Tinha de ser gripe._

Já haviam se passado oito dias desde o retorno de Draco à Rússia e sete dias desde que Harry e Ginny haviam partido para o coquetel no Caribe. Desde então, Rostova não dera sinal de vida.

Sua vida então se restringia a ir do IML conversar com Neville sobre o caso e sobre as vitimas até o Departamento de Inteligência, ler os arquivos que Hermione havia deixado preparado para ela enquanto estivesse em lua-de-mel. E então, para casa, apenas para tomar uma ducha ou tirar uma rápida soneca. Mais do que isso seria luxo para a principal cabeça da operação.

Ela sabia que estava deixando algo passar toda vez que lia aqueles malditos papéis, longos e longos rolos de pergaminhos com detalhes de autopsia e nomes de vitimas, datas de mortes e tudo o mais, só não sabia exatamente o que seria.

Seu estômago embrulhou mais uma vez, brusca e ferozmente, e ela logo presenciou abandonando todo seu jantar ali – jantar que, aliás, fora apenas uma lata de atum e bolachas de sal, os melhores amigos de uma mulher preguiçosa.

Fechando os olhos com força e exibindo uma careta enojada, ela forçou-se a levantar, com as mãos sobre a barriga e caminhou trôpega até a pia do banheiro. Apoiando as mãos sobre a cerâmica fria, ela ergueu o rosto e se assustou com a própria imagem refletida no espelho: os cabelos negros e longos, outrora tão bem cuidados e sedosos, estavam completamente bagunçados e revoltos; olhos azuis não tão mais brilhantes e com um quê de malicia, mas cansados, com círculos escuros sob os mesmos; face pálida, extremamente pálida.

- Que lixo. – ela resmungou consigo mesma. Desde quando havia deixado de ser Sarah Madison e passara a ser aquela desconhecida sobrecarregada? Aquela desconhecida com semblante assustado?

Sarah abriu a torneira e lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes. Surpreendeu-se ao perceber que suas mãos tremiam como de um alcoólatra em abstinência. Franzindo o cenho, ela alcançou uma toalha e enxugou a face e as mãos, sentindo o estômago comprimir novamente.

_Por favor, de novo não. _A súplica ecoou em sua mente, e lágrimas invadiram-lhe os olhos.

Subitamente furiosa com sua própria vulnerabilidade, Sarah empertigou-se inteira e obrigou-se a ignorar o maldito estômago embrulhado.

Ignore. Apenas ignore a maldita dor e essa gripe desgraçada irá embora.

Nunca, jamais fora uma mulher de ficar precisando de ajuda ou se fazendo de coitadinha, odiava aquilo. Sempre se orgulhara de sua própria força e competência, e era graças a isso que hoje ela era quem era e estava na posição que estava.

A campainha a surpreendeu. Franzindo o cenho, ela saiu de sua suíte e alcançou a varinha, que estava sobre a cama quando ela fugira da mesma em direção ao banheiro. Ao atingir a sala, encostou uma das mãos à porta e disse com a voz já controlada:

- Quem é?

- Quem você acha que o porteiro deixa entrar sem avisar a você, Sarah? – a voz zangada de David ecoou do outro lado, fazendo-a suspirar. Era verdade, ela pensou aliviada. Ela abriu a porta, apenas para ser 

presenteada com a carranca de seu antigo parceiro, sempre grande amigo e antigo amante. – Meu Deus, você está bem? – ele fez uma careta ao presenciar a palidez dela.

- O que você está fazendo aqui duas da manhã? – ela ignorou a pergunta, deixando espaço para que ele entrasse e ela assim fechasse a porta. Como ela, ele a ignorou e colocou as duas mãos sobre os ombros dela, a encarando nos olhos. Ela não se surpreendeu ao encontrar as duas íris castanhas e teimosas sobre as dela.

- Conto depois que me disser o que diabos aconteceu.

- Nada, maldição! Não aconteceu nada. Apenas estou ficando gripada deste frio nojento. – ela rebateu seca, afastando-se dele. – O que aconteceu para você estar aqui a essa hora?

David Connor não gostou da maneira que Sarah respondera a ele, mas deixou passar. Por enquanto.

- Eu estou surpreso que você não acordou ou percebeu a gritaria lá embaixo. – ele disse de cenho franzido. – Tem certeza que está tudo bem?

- Connor!

- Ah, porcaria! Por que você acha que eu estou aqui? Rostova atacou!

Aquilo gerou a mesma sensação de um soco em Sarah. Ela imediatamente arregalou os olhos e empertigou-se inteira, olhando para o parceiro agora não mais com cansaço, mas uma determinação avassaladora.

- O quê? _Onde_?

- Essa é a questão que eu estou preocupado com você – ele cruzou os braços. – A vítima é sua vizinha e o corpo foi encontrado na frente do prédio. E você sequer escutou a gritaria da senhora Wilson quando a velha foi paquerar o porteiro do turno da madrugada, o encontrou desacordado e viu sangue sobre a neve... A coitada está em estado de choque, ela chegou a ver o corpo da mulher. Tem uma equipe de Curandeiros de emergência que o DICAT trouxe trabalhando com ela, enquanto Mike interroga o porteiro. Sarah, onde diabos você estava? Você sequer escutou os gritos que praticamente o prédio inteiro ouviu!

Aquilo certamente a pegara desprevenida. Com os lábios entreabertos, ela deixou as mãos caírem para o lado do corpo enquanto ela olhava bobamente para David Connor, que a encarava exigindo respostas. Balançando a cabeça, retrucou com sinceridade e de forma seca:

- Eu estava dormindo até meia hora atrás, quando levantei passando mal. Meia hora atrás, eu estava com a cabeça enfiada numa privada colocando a droga da minha janta para fora, obrigada por perguntar.

David ficou em silêncio por um tempo, apenas observando a Auror procurar por sua capa vinho enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos desalinhados. Ele sabia que ela não havia sequer se dado ao trabalho de vestir um pijama, porque ela estava planejando apenas dormir poucas horas e retornar ao trabalho, uma vez que ela já estava usando um par de jeans limpos e uma blusa de lã.

Quando Sarah finalmente aparecera em seu campo de visão mais uma vez, pronta para sair da casa e com o queixo erguido em determinação, o ar inabalável que todos e inclusive ele estavam tão acostumados em ver, David segurou seu pulso.

Ela se voltou com o cenho franzido, encarando-o nos olhos. Ele não se assustou com o ar dela.

- Sarah. – David começou com a voz baixa e cautelosa. Sabia, tinha plena certeza de que iria entrar em um terreno completamente perigoso e minado. – Qual é a confusão em que você se enfiou? Qual é a confusão em que _aquele homem_ colocou você?

Ela deixou que um suspiro mais pesado escapasse de seus lábios antes de perguntar de maneira fria:

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Olhe o estado em que você está. – ele disse com tom preocupado e suave. – Eu nunca vi você nesse estado. Nunca, nem quando Mel morreu naquela missão na França para salvar a mim, Ginny e você. Você -.



- Ele não fez nada. Eu apenas estou cansada, eu tenho o direito de me sentir cansada dessa investigação. – ela retrucou. – A única coisa que encontramos são corpos e mais corpos – Você acha que é possível não se sentir incompetente dessa maneira? Ainda mais sendo Diretora do Departamento de Homicídios, isso tudo tem sido -.

- Não é só isso que tem acontecido com você. – ele negou, puxando-a para mais perto dele pelo pulso. – Sarah... Por mais que a nossa amizade tenha sido sempre a mesma, mesmo depois de... – David a encarou com preocupação, antes de suspirar. – Você ainda sabe o que eu sinto por você. Eu sei que sabe. E vê-la nesse estado me preocupa.

Aquela preocupação fez os olhos dela marejarem, e ela se sentiu subitamente furiosa consigo mesma. Impedindo a si mesma de chorar, ela limpou as lágrimas que sequer haviam chegado a cair.

_Malditos hormônios. Eu estou entrando naqueles dias, com certeza. _

- Eu estou bem. – Sarah respondeu em voz baixa. – Eu -.

- Eu sei que essa situação não deve ser uma das melhores, ainda mais porque ele não está aqui e tudo o mais. Quero dizer, ele aprontou o que devia aprontar e foi embora, apenas. – David admitiu a contragosto. – Mas se acontecer algo de errado... Sarah, se ele não quiser... Você sabe como são seus pais, você sabe como eles vão reagir. Até eu sei.

Ela ergueu o rosto, dessa vez para encará-lo com uma careta; as sobrancelhas erguidas em confusão, e uma crescente raiva.

- O que diabos você -.

- Estou dizendo que eu _amo_ você, você sabe disso. E que se acontecer qualquer merda eu assumo o -.

A essa altura David calou-se, uma vez que ela retirou seu pulso do contato de sua mão de forma brusca e furiosa. Ele jurava ter visto um brilho revoltado, quase enlouquecido em suas íris azuis quando ela lhe deu as costas e rumou com passos pesados e firmes em direção a porta, antes de abrir a mesma de maneira brusca e dizer em tom definitivo e seco:

- Nós temos trabalho a fazer.

* * *

_Bip Bip. Bip Bip. __Bip Bip. _

Harry inspirou profundamente, inalando com prazer o cheiro adocicado ainda preso no ar. Lenta e preguiçosamente, seus lábios curvaram-se em um pequeno sorriso assim que as lembranças daquele cheiro inundavam sua mente. Molhando os lábios com a pontinha da língua, ele jurou a si mesmo ainda ter sentido o gosto do doce nos mesmos, e sentiu a inacreditável vontade de rir.

Começara apenas como um divertimento; mergulhar frutas tropicais, pedaços suculentos e frescos das mesmas em uma grande travessa com calda de chocolate enquanto via o sol se pôr. A vista era exuberante, a calda era uma delicia.

Definitivamente, tinha sido um bom momento. Pela primeira vez ele chegara a contar pequenos acontecimentos da Guerra, como a viagem que fizera ao Nepal, aprender com os melhores preparadores de poções e viver em um monastério. Sorriu ao lembrar-se da expressão atenta de Ginny.

Ela ouvia a cada minúsculo detalhe com digna atenção, e ele inacreditavelmente não se sentia retraído ou na necessidade de parar de contar; Ginny tinha tal poder sobre ele, trazia sobre si a necessidade de _contar a_ ela tudo o que ele havia passado, como pensara nela todos aqueles anos, como queria acabar logo com todo o horror que havia presenciado.

E ele realmente iria começar a contar as partes mais pesadas, quando um dos dois, não se sabendo necessariamente qual, derrubou a travessa de chocolate.

Inicialmente tanto Harry quanto Ginny lamentaram o desperdício de chocolate, vendo o doce espalhado sobre o tecido macio e branco da cama, mas suas caretas de desagrado foram igual e imediatamente substituídas por sorrisos maliciosos, enquanto as íris verdes se encontravam com as castanhas.

Ele se lembrava perfeitamente da reação de Ginny ao ter sua pele sensível de seu pescoço em contato com a calda quente de chocolate, e logo em seguida Harry limpando à sua maneira.

Harry soltou um pequeno resmungo satisfeito com a lembrança.

_Bip Bip. Bip Bip. Bip Bip. _

A experiência definitivamente fora nova e excitante para ambos os lados. Suas línguas percorriam o corpo de cada um com ainda mais sede, saboreando as reações de seu amante, os gemidos e as respirações ofegantes, degustando o sabor do chocolate derretido sujando ambos os corpos . Ginny, por ser extremamente chocólatra, mostrou-se ainda mais exigente e, conseqüentemente, suas iniciativas para recuperar todo o doce espalhado pelo corpo dele levaram Harry a um delírio sem comparação.

Ela, por sua vez, enlouqueceu com as inúmeras provocações dele, as mordidas e as mãos sujas de chocolate, derretendo-o ainda mais em seu corpo macio e levemente bronzeado, descobrindo por novos pontos de prazer, inebriando-a num estado de êxtase quase sufocante.

Ao fim, riu quando Ginny fizera uma careta ao tentar colocar um pequeno pedaço de abacaxi em sua boca.

- Faz um bom contraste com a calda. – ele argumentara.

- O problema é você, mais sujo de doce que um bebê de dez meses, tentando me dar de comer na boca. – ela riu com gosto. Harry girou os olhos.

- É legal fazer isso.

Ela gargalhara ainda mais. Harry desistira e comera o pedaço de abacaxi.

- Você é broxante, Ginny.

O brilho em seu olhar, carregado em maldade, fora impagável para Harry. Ela aproximou-se dele felinamente e, inspirando profundamente próximo ao ouvido, sussurrou com a voz lenta:

- Sou, é?

Ah, cara, ele era um homem feliz.

_Bip Bip. Bip Bip. Bip Bip. _

Finalmente incomodado com o barulho, Harry abriu os olhos, franzindo o cenho. Sentiu o corpo de Ginny rolar sobre o seu sem o menor cuidado e gemeu em dor quando ela sem querer lhe deu uma cotovelada no estômago.

- Ginny... – disse com a voz entrecortada.

- Desculpe, desculpe. – ela sussurrou. – É meu Espelho de Duas Faces... Mas que diabos, eu não consigo alcançar...

E isso lhe rendera mais duas cotoveladas, até que ela finalmente conseguisse alcançar o espelho, que estava no chão junto com as peças de roupas que eles haviam sujado de doce antes de finalmente caírem na cama, e franzisse o cenho, não conseguindo identificar quem a chamava.

Ela rolou para o lado, mais para sair de cima de Harry e parar de machucá-lo e cobriu-se com o lençol, sentando-se na cama. Ele sentiu uma enorme e arrogante vontade de sorrir ao vê-la descabelada daquele jeito.

Em seguida, imaginando que aquela aparência não seria boa para uma Auror cheia de prestígio se apresentar, ele gentilmente retirou o Espelho de suas mãos, dizendo:

- Deixa que eu converso com seja lá quem for.

Ginny franziu o cenho em direção a ele num primeiro momento, mas em seguida compreendeu sua atitude; encolhendo os ombros, ela enrolou-se no lençol e levantou-se da cama, anunciando que iria tomar banho. Harry assentiu e, vestindo um short, dirigiu-se para a varanda, observando os minúsculos raios de sol que ainda começavam a querer lutar contra a noite.

Ele tocou o Espelho com o indicador e quase de forma imediata a face de Michael Stuart apareceu.

- Interrompi alguma coisa? – ele perguntou com as sobrancelhas erguidas, fazendo Harry girar os olhos.

- Apenas nosso sono. – retrucou com uma carranca, encostando-se no parapeito. – E então, qual o motivo desse chamado?

Mike pareceu um tempo incerto, olhou para os lados antes de responder. Harry não gostou daquela hesitação.

- Há alguma coisa de errado acontecendo por aí? – Mike perguntou depois de um tempo.

- E deveria? – Harry perguntou com o tom endurecido de voz. Mike suspirou.

- Não sei. É por isso que eu estou perguntando.

- Não. Nada de errado por aqui. – _Tirando os pirralhos com hormônios descontrolados atrás de Ginny, _pensou. – E então?

Mike suspirou, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos entrando num tom grisalho precocemente.

- Rostova atacou por aqui. Depois de quase dez dias sem dar sinal de vida, ele atacou.

- E o que isso tem a ver com -.

- A vítima é vizinha de Sarah. – Mike continuou como se Harry não tivesse o interrompido. – Talvez a mesma idade de Ginny, solteira. Trabalhava no Gringots em uma das posições mais altas para um bruxo lá dentro. Foi encontrada na frente do prédio em que ela morava.

- Na frente do prédio de Sarah, então.

- Correto.

- Apenas não consigo compreender porque o senhor está nos comunicando isso. – Harry franziu o cenho, enquanto ao fundo escutava o suave som da ducha. Imaginou imediatamente a água batendo contra a pele macia e suave de Ginny, e ele reprimiu um sorriso, bem como o resto de seus pensamentos. – Não estamos efetivamente dentro da investigação e estamos longe de -.

- A vítima, Barbara Trout, é exatamente a cara de Ginny. Mesma altura, mesma cor de cabelo. Sarah costumava brincar que a mulher era a irmã gêmea desaparecida de Ginny, pelo que David Connor me disse.

Aquilo impedira qualquer nova atitude de Harry para cortar as frases de Mike. Na verdade, o choque, acompanhado do terror que lhe invadiu cada centímetro de seu corpo fora tão grande que ele ficara por segundos – que lhe pareceram eternos – paralisado, sem a mínima noção de quando conseguiria reunir forças para voltar a sua posição e continuar aquela conversa.

Por fim, sua mente gritou para que ele tomasse uma posição e continuasse a receber as informações.

- O que o senhor acredita que isso signifique? – perguntou com a voz rouca, franzindo o cenho. Mike encolheu os ombros.

- Há mais do que uma possibilidade para isso. Pode ser um aviso tanto para Ginny quanto para Sarah, como também aquela mulher possa ter tido apenas a infelicidade de ser vitima do ataque de Rostova.

_Coincidência_, apenas? Não, Harry jamais havia acreditado em coincidências, e não seria daquela vez que ele iria pensar daquela maneira, apenas porque o medo de cogitar o envolvimento de Ginny na mente doentia de um cara _mais uma vez _transpassasse seu corpo de forma que a dor psicológica se transformasse em dor física.

- O que Malfoy e Sarah pensam a respeito disso? – Harry perguntou. Mike franziu o cenho à menção do Auror russo.

- Draco Malfoy está temporariamente fora da investigação. Entretanto, Sarah não exclui a possibilidade de que o assassino possa ter feito isso para atingi-la, como um aviso. Tanto o nome dela quanto o de 

Malfoy apareceu nos jornais a respeito da investigação e tudo o mais, o assassino com certeza sabe a respeito dela. É o perigo de ter informações vazadas para a mídia.

- Ela excluiu a possibilidade de Ginny estar envolvida? – ele sabia que seu tom havia saído com um tom acima do que pretendia; não saíra completamente calmo e frio, como sempre. Era possível, para qualquer pessoa mais atenta, perceber a nota desesperada na voz de Harry.

E Michael Stuart, como o Diretor do grupo de elite que era, obviamente havia percebido esse tom.

- Não. Ninguém exclui. A mulher de costas poderia ser facilmente confundida com Ginny.

Por que e_la _como _alvo, de novo? _Harry sabia que as batidas de seu coração não seriam acalmadas tão cedo, especialmente pela velocidade e pela forma brusca que as noticias lhe foram dadas, ainda mais relacionadas à mulher que ele sabia ser sua maior fraqueza, bem como seu ponto fraco. Tudo relacionado à Ginny sempre fora assunto delicado demais para ser tratado da mesma maneira, com a mesma frieza que os outros acontecimentos, para ele.

Harry fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente.

- Isso pode significar que Rostova... Tem _a mim_ como alvo principal?

- _Whoa_, isso já não é acelerar um pouco a linha de pensamento, Potter? – Mike ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Uma coisa de cada vez. Até então não se existia a menor possibilidade de que Rostova tinha um alvo além de um ritual -.

- Mas agora temos algo comparado a um recado ou a um aviso. – ele contestou.

- Pode ser apenas coincidência.

- Você realmente acredita nisso, Mike? Depois de tudo que já presenciou como Auror?

Ambos se encaram em silêncio por um tempo. Por fim, Michael suspirou, negando.

- Não acredito que possa acontecer alguma coisa com vocês aí, o que me deixa tranqüilo. Apenas mantenha os olhos aberto em relação a tudo que lhe pareça suspeito.

Não era preciso pedir duas vezes. – Manterei.

- Qualquer noticia que obtiver, eu mandarei uma coruja ou entrarei em contato novamente imediatamente. Esteja com o Espelho sempre próximo.

- Farei o mesmo. – Harry garantiu em tom firme. Mike suspirou.

- A autópsia acontecerá dentro de alguns minutos. Se existir algo de novo eu retorno.

- Espere. A mulher além do ataque sexual fazia parte do ritual?

- Pelo que Sarah disse, não. Mas isso não deixa de ser preocupante, Sarah afirmou que o padrão era de Rostova.

Harry cerrou os dentes, procurando autocontrole. – E onde diabos está Malfoy?

- Rússia. Nikolaievich não me cedeu maiores informações, apenas de que necessitava dele de volta por algumas semanas. De acordo com o protocolo eu não pude reclamar.

Ao despedirem-se, Harry pensou "Aos diabos com o maldito protocolo", enquanto tocava na face do Espelho mais uma vez e dizia com a voz seca:

- Malfoy, é bom você me atender, sua branquelo idiota.

Demorou quase um minuto para que os cabelos platinados de Draco Malfoy entrassem no campo de visão de Harry. As íris cinzentas encontraram as verdes de maneira não muito satisfeita e ele perguntou em tom seco:

- O que você quer, Potter?

- O que diabos você está fazendo na Rússia quando o assassino que está sob a sua responsabilidade está na Inglaterra? – ele sabia estar sendo inconseqüente, mas Harry não conseguia evitar. Ele confiava na capacidade de todo o DICAT, especialmente Hermione, Sarah e Mike, sem sombra de dúvidas, mas Malfoy era quem mais conhecia o estilo do assassino. Os dois últimos anos até a batalha final com Voldemort, Harry sabia que Draco estava acompanhando os passos de Rostova, e ninguém melhor do que ele e Nikolaievich para interpretar essa situação.

E, por mais que fosse odioso admitir, porque seu interior parecia desgostoso consigo mesmo, ele criara uma confiança com Malfoy que sabia ser mútua.

Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha. Nada de sorrisos debochados ou ar esnobe, apenas uma clara indagação fria.

- Não é como se eu tivesse deixado Rostova de lado. Deixei a investigação nas mãos de Sarah por um tempo enquanto resolvo problemas pessoais, e eu não estou nem um pouco preocupado com isso. Ela é uma Auror mais do que capacitada para levar adiante a investigação por um tempo sem a minha presença. Li o dossiê dela.

- Isso não responde a minha pergunta. – ele rosnou.

- Desde quando eu _devo_ alguma informação a você, Cicatriz?

- Desde o momento que seus assassinos invadem o meu quintal. – Harry respondeu seco, sentindo uma vontade incontrolável de gritar com o Auror.

Draco Malfoy franziu o cenho, desentendido.

- Que diabos você quer dizer com isso?

- Há a possibilidade de que Rostova esteja querendo Ginny. – Harry admitiu com o cenho franzido. Ele segurava o Espelho com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos estavam esbranquiçados. – O desgraçado fez mais uma vítima, e ela é a cara de Ginny.

- Isso não é ser um pouco _paranóico_? – ele perguntou dessa vez não mais sério, mas confuso. – Quer dizer, apenas porque é parecida com a -.

- Ela era vizinha de Sarah Madison, por acaso melhor amiga de Ginny. – Harry o cortou. – Eu costumo chamar isso de aviso, e você?

Ele fez uma careta surpresa, em seguida Harry jurou vislumbrar preocupação.

- Onde o corpo foi encontrado?

- Na frente do prédio.

Malfoy suspirou, mordendo o lábio enquanto pensava.

- Não posso voltar agora.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Minha mãe faleceu essa madrugada, Potter. – por mais fria que tenha saído à frase e por mais inexpressivo que estivesse seu rosto, Harry vislumbrou a dor nas íris do Auror. – Eu simplesmente não posso ir agora. Há assuntos de família que eu preciso tratar.

- Pensei que essas reuniões de família estivessem acabadas desde a queda de Voldemort e as inúmeras brigas com as famílias de sangue-puro. – Harry comentou em um tom mais brando. Malfoy soltou um resmungo incompreensível.

- Por mais que eu e minha mãe sejamos considerados a escória dos Malfoy desde nossa traição a Voldemort ou o que quer que essa merda toda signifique, ainda somos as cabeças mais importantes da família Malfoy desde a morte de meu pai. Você não entende as famílias bruxas tradicionais, Potter.

Harry girou os olhos.

- Como se eu estivesse muito preocupado em entender a mente pequena e conservadora delas.

Por pior que estivesse à situação por ambos os lados, Harry vislumbrou um pequeno sorriso nos lábios do Auror.

- Sua mãe... Não conseguiu resistir à contaminação então? – Harry perguntou com a voz cautelosa. Malfoy apenas negou com a cabeça, não dizendo mais nada. – Eu sinto muito.

- Talvez tenha sido melhor assim. – Malfoy respondeu por fim. – Ela já vinha sofrendo há anos. Desde o momento que Voldemort resolveu se vingar da família matando meu pai e a usando como cobaia... Ela sabia que não iria sobreviver tanto tempo assim.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Harry lembrou-se do tempo em que ajudara os Malfoys a fugirem para a Rússia; naquele tempo Narcisa já não estava bem, mesmo tendo se passado apenas semanas desde que sofrera incontáveis contaminações. Não tinha mais o ar arrogante, o queixo 

empinado, parecia ter envelhecido pelo menos dez anos. Sem contar que, à noite, Harry conseguia se lembrar de ouvi-la chorar e chamar pelo marido.

- Onde você está? – Malfoy perguntou com uma careta.

- Caribe. Michael Stuart acabou de me avisar do ataque.

Ele assentiu.

- Por mais que você esteja longe,é melhor manter os dois olhos abertos e atentos. Eu não me surpreenderia se Rostova aparecesse por aí, não depois desse aviso.

- É o que eu estive pensando. – Harry admitiu, passando a mão pelos cabelos. – Assim como disse à Michael, passarei também qualquer suspeitas para você.

- Eu tentarei agilizar a maldita reunião por aqui. – ele parecia desgostoso só de se imaginar conversando com aquele circulo extenso de velhos arrogantes e idiotas. – Estou arrumando o cortejo para o enterro por enquanto. Tentarei falar com Stuart também.

- Ele me disse que você está temporariamente fora, por ordem do próprio Nikolaievich. Duvido que ele lhe conceda informações até que volte.

Malfoy bufou.

- _Odeio_ essa burocracia. – resmungou. –Isso significa então que você vai fazer de tudo para entrar na investigação?

- Eu vou fazer de tudo para manter Ginny em segurança. – Harry respondeu categoricamente. Malfoy assentiu.

- Imaginei essa resposta. – admitiu com tom tedioso. Em seguida, desviou sua atenção da imagem de Harry e pareceu se incomodar com alguma coisa. Voltou à atenção para seu antigo inimigo, dizendo: - Preciso ir. Matenha os olhos abertos.

- Eu sei.

A imagem de Draco desapareceu enquanto Harry fechava os olhos e passava a mão livre pelos cabelos. Não precisou de muito para perceber que suas mãos estavam trêmulas, e deixou que um resmungo escapasse-lhe os lábios.

Se aquilo era um aviso para atingi-lo, Harry iria parar aquele assassino. Voldemort tentara uma vez atingir Harry através de Ginny, e fora em vão. Ele não conseguira. Aquele assassino em série com sede por sangue e rituais também _não_ iria conseguir. Ele manteria Ginny em segurança e longe de qualquer ataque.

Entretanto, se aquilo era um aviso , uma leve pista de que ele ansiava _Ginny, _no final das contas, pouco se importando com ele, Harry sabia qual seria as conseqüências. Aquele homem, então, teria assinado a própria sentença de morte.

De uma forma ou de outra, ver Rostova fora das ruas agora também havia se tornado prioridade de Harry. Obviamente que, se ele tivesse sido escalado desde o inicio para tentar descobrir a figura por trás daquele nome sangrento, ele teria se empenhado com todas as suas forças até que o homem estivesse preso. Mas ele não fora, e então simplesmente deixara a tarefa para quem fora escalado. Não era egoísmo, era simplesmente como as coisas funcionavam.

Mas as coisas agora eram diferentes. O assassino entrara em sua vida e na de Ginny sem ser convidado, e Harry nunca o considerara bem vindo, especialmente quando o mesmo entrara pronto para trazer ainda mais sofrimento e dor. E Harry não iria permitir isso, não depois de tudo.

Sentindo uma fúria consumi-lo, ele virou-se e caminhou em passos decididos para o banheiro. O lugar paradisíaco subitamente perdera sua beleza natural. Na verdade, seus próprios momentos de felicidade, imaginando se tudo aquilo não era um sonho, haviam acabado. Por que diabos ele havia dito que aquelas iriam ser as duas melhores semanas da sua vida? Tudo bem, uma realmente fora a melhor, mas agora...

Lá estava ele, mais uma vez, sentindo o cheiro de morte próximo a seus pés.



Ginny estava aproveitando a água que caia sobre seu corpo para relaxar. Os pingos batendo repetidamente contra a pele, a ducha massageando seus ombros e a ensinando a descansar.

Ela ia alcançar o xampu quando abriu os olhos e encontrou a face de Harry inacreditavelmente próxima a sua, já dentro da ducha.

Ela teria realmente se assustado, talvez até mesmo gritado, se a intensidade do olhar que ele lhe dedicava não a tivesse tragado por completo. Seus lábios entreabriram-se enquanto ela perdia-se no mar esverdeado de seus olhos; mar confuso, revolto e completamente mergulhado em preocupações não reveladas.

Ginny encostou as costas na parede fria de azulejos e Harry se aproximou dela, os corpos molhados juntando-se com perfeição, enquanto uma das mãos dele segurava-lhe as costas e a outra passava pelo rosto dela.

- Harry... – ela sussurrou, assustada com a seriedade que ele lhe encarava.

Os lábios dele apoderaram-se dos seus de maneira possessiva, sedenta. As mãos apertaram-lhe como se ele tivesse quase a perdido. A preocupação mostrou-se no beijo, mais transparente que a água que caía sobre ambos os corpos.

Ele se afastou apenas para que sua testa colasse na dela, e ela se assustou com o brilho que encontrou em seus olhos.

- Mas o que -.

- Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer a você. – o que ele dizia era em tom definitivo e ela se surpreendeu com a seriedade de sua voz. – Eu _nunca_ vou deixar ninguém machucar você. Você está me ouvindo, Ginny? Eu vou proteger você, eu _juro_ que eu vou.

Era como se ele estivesse afirmando a si mesmo . Ginny sentiu suas mãos trêmulas e ela o abraçou, deixando-o encostar a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço enquanto ela começava a se corroer em preocupação. O que diabos tinha acontecido com ele? Por que ele estava dessa maneira?

- Harry? Você vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?

Afastando-se dela, ele beijou seus lábios brevemente antes de assentir e suspirar.

- Termine o banho primeiro. Nós precisamos conversar.

* * *

- Mestre Draco? O jantar está pronto.

Draco ergueu os olhos cansados dos papéis que estava lendo e encarou o elfo parado à porta do luxuoso escritório que sua mãe insistira em ter na casa na Rússia. Inspirando profundamente, assentiu.

- Obrigado. – respondeu simplesmente, com a voz baixa. O elfo fez uma pequena reverência, antes de se retirar. Franzindo o cenho, ele tornou a encarar os inúmeros papéis e as varias pastas sobre a escrivaninha escura.

Quanta tralha, ele pensou aborrecido, abrindo uma pasta e tirando as primeiras folhas que ali seriam lidas. Porque aqueles velhos guardavam tanta tranqueira? Por que ele teria que _assinar _toda aquela tranqueira?

"_O senhor, agora como a principal cabeça dentro da família Malfoy, bem como dono de toda a fortuna e herança da família..."_

O principal representante da família. Isso significaria comparecer a jantares e almoços idiotas, com todos aqueles arrogantes agregados aos Malfoy. Conversar sobre política e sobre todas as tradições das famílias de puro sangue e todas aquelas outras coisas que ele já não era mais interessado como antes.

_Como quando toda a família lambia o chão em que Voldemort passava. _

Alcançando o copo de uísque que estava bebendo, ele levou o conteúdo aos lábios enquanto lia todas aquelas clausulas antes de assinar o que era considerado importante.

Entretanto, sua mente não estava tão focada no que estava lendo quanto ele queria. Em um momento, seus pensamentos foram transportados para a reunião com os velhos, falando uma estupidez atrás da outra.

"_É uma grande responsabilidade assumir o papel que o senhor estará assumindo agora, Draco. Estamos falando de uma das famílias de puro-sangue de maior prestigio no Reino Unido."_

- Mas que droga é essa? – ele resmungou ao ver inúmeros lugares a serem assinados, passando toda a herança da família em seu nome. Girou os olhos. Por que isso tinha que ser feito _hoje? _Como filho, ele não tinha direito de sofrer a perda da mãe por mais algumas horas, talvez mais alguns dias?

Ele sabia por quê. Os velhos tinham a mesma certeza que ele que, alguns dias após o enterro ele estaria arrumando suas malas para retornar à Inglaterra, para auxiliar numa investigação que iria lhe consumir todo o tempo.

"_Caso o senhor necessite, também poderemos solicitar uma lista com os nomes de todas as mulheres apropriadas para um futuro negócio."_

"_O que quer dizer com isso?"_

"_Ele quis dizer em relação a uma esposa, senhor. Um casamento. É claro que o senhor casaria com uma mulher de sangue-puro, para garantir a tradição da família". _

- Todos sempre foram idiotas assim e só agora que eu percebo isso? – ele perguntou a si mesmo em voz baixa, enquanto terminava de assinar um dos formulários. – Ou será que eu também era idiota assim? – soltando um pequeno riso sarcástico, ele acrescentou. – É claro que eu era um idiota assim.

Aos poucos, sua mente foi se distanciando das conversas absurdas ocorridas na reunião que havia acontecido aquela tarde, e foi se aproximando cada vez mais das lembranças de sua infância. Em como sua mãe o protegia em relação a tudo. Em como ele era seu 'pequeno príncipe'.

A prestigiada família Malfoy nunca fora de demonstrar emoções ou carinhos até mesmo entre pais e filhos, mas Draco sempre tivera a sorte de não ser assim com sua mãe. Nem que fosse um afagar em seus cabelos platinados, Narcisa sentia-se na necessidade de demonstrar o amor que sentia por ele.

Escondendo o rosto entre as mãos, ele deixou escapar um suspiro cansado, tentando controlar suas próprias emoções.

Primeiro seu pai, agora sua mãe. Se nada tivesse acontecido, ele tinha certeza que seus pais ainda teriam longos anos de vida pela frente, mas não.

Draco se levantou para pegar mais uma garrafa de uísque e já estava com a garrafa em mãos quando algo lhe chamou a atenção; antes de fechar a pequena porta de vidro, um livro velho e empoeirado estava embaixo de várias bebidas.

Que porcaria velha era aquela? Ele franziu o cenho enquanto ficava encarando o livro. Desde quando tinha aquele negócio ali? Pelo monte de poeira, provavelmente desde quando sua mãe e ele haviam se mudado.

E isso o intrigava. Como ele nunca tinha notado aquele livro? Ah, por mais que ele quisesse negar, essa resposta ele sabia. Tirando uma vez em que entrara no escritório para discutir com sua mãe, aquela era a primeira vez que Draco estava lá dentro mais do que apenas vinte minutos. Desde que pisara na Rússia, estivera preocupado demais com treinamentos na Academia de Auror, missões que lhe exigiam total atenção e a luta eterna por reconhecimento e respeito entre Aurores e, principalmente, Nikolaievich; uma luta que muitos consideravam impossível, vindo de um antigo Comensal da Morte.

Com uma careta, ele tirou as garrafas de seu caminho ao livro.

- Cristo, parece que ninguém tocou nisso para limpar. – ele resmungou ao tirar o pó. Ainda de cócoras em frente ao pequeno armário, ele abriu e folheou algumas páginas.

O choque o atingiu de tal maneira que ele derrubou o objeto no chão quando reconheceu a caligrafia de seu pai.

A sensação sufocante não demorara muito, porém. O choque logo fora substituído por um desejo quase insano de ler cada palavra escrita naquele livro. Desde quando eles tinham aquele livro? Por que sua mãe nunca lhe falara sobre ele? _Eles tinham conseguido salvar algo das ruínas da Mansão Malfoy? _

Draco pegou o livro e o abriu mais uma vez, os dedos alisando cada página antiga como se fizessem parte de um tesouro muito valioso. E para ele, era. Ali, anos atrás, seu pai havia riscado a pena sobre o papel, seus dedos haviam passado suavemente sobre as mesmas páginas que Draco agora passava. A caligrafia inclinada lhe provava isso.

_20 de junho de 1995_

_Não sei o que Nott tem na cabeça, ao falar com o Lorde desta forma. Será que ele pensou que realmente iria sair impune? Quanta inocência. _

Draco arregalou os olhos, levantando-se com o livro em mãos.

- Um diário. – ele sussurrou a si mesmo, caminhando de volta a escrivaninha com determinação.

Danem-se as 'boas noites de sono' e a droga dos trinta pergaminhos que ele ainda teria que assinar.

* * *

Uma semana.

Não, ele estava exagerando. Seis dias, treze horas e quarenta e cinco minutos desde que recebera aquela informação a respeito de Rostova, informação que agora lhe tirava horas de sono e tranqüilidade.

Ele agora mantinha contato com Mike ou Sarah diariamente, exigindo novas informações, novas notícias. Quem poderia culpá-lo? O desespero e o medo de que tudo o que estava vivendo pudesse ser tirado de suas mãos tomava muitas vezes à frente em todas as suas decisões.

Sarah estava nervosa já com sua demanda diária de notícias, ele tinha certeza. Por qual outra razão hoje ela iria recebê-lo com um olhar que seria capaz de matá-lo? Na verdade, ele tinha a plena certeza de que aquela investigação, sendo atualmente a principal cabeça, estava a levando à loucura. O ar cansado e muitas vezes preocupado, o cenho franzido em concentração e, muitas vezes, o ar perdido.

Mas pouco importava, Harry não estava dando a mínima se Sarah estava ou ficaria furiosa com ele. Ele iria continuar querendo informações até que voltasse e colocasse a mão em todas aquelas caixas com pergaminhos e mais pergaminhos que Malfoy havia disponibilizado a ele antes que fosse ao Caribe.

A notícia que Mike lhe dera a respeito de Rostova dias atrás havia lhe causado isso e mais uma série de fatores; o olhar de Harry havia ficado ainda mais minucioso do que o normal, a maneira como ele andava ao lado de Ginny estava mais protetora, bem como seu toque sobre o braço dela, quando a guiava em algum lugar. Qualquer movimento brusco já era sinal para que Harry ficasse com o corpo inteiro tenso, esperando a qualquer momento algo que o obrigasse a reagir.

Mas o que lhe causava ainda mais agonia era a maldita espera. Em todos esses dias, nada de sobrenatural acontecera a ele e a Ginny, e por mais que isso o aliviasse, também o deixava ansioso ao último grau.

Isso era fato, em qualquer trabalho, o que sempre incomodava a qualquer um era a espera. Sempre.

Imediatamente, seu olhar caiu sobre a figura de cabelos ruivos à sua frente, que caminhava com tranqüilidade e segurança, o guiando em direção ao Departamento onde o coquetel seria realizado.

Apenas aquela vez, ele se permitiu admirá-la sem o peso de preocupações e de medo de perdê-la; observou os cabelos ruivos presos em um rabo de cavalo dançando em suas costas enquanto ela caminhava; observou o vestido branco frente única que lhe caia como uma segunda pele pelo corpo, solto na altura das pernas e que balançava suavemente na borda conforme a brisa batia sobre ambos; observou como era capaz de distinguir o perfume dela no meio de tantos outros odores.

O que era mais engraçado era a maneira que ela encarava aquela situação, Harry admitiu a si mesmo. Enquanto ele estava quase surtando, ainda que não revelasse isso a ela ou a ninguém, Ginny encarava com uma tranqüilidade que chegava a dar inveja. Quando Harry lhe contara sobre a suspeita de que Ginny pudesse ser a próxima vítima, ele não constatara medo ou aflição em seus olhos, apenas um brilho quase _aborrecido_.

E em seguida, ela o abraçara e, acariciando suavemente sua nuca, dissera que tudo iria acabar bem.

Heh. Não era suposto que _ele _fosse quem iria acalmá-la, sempre?

Ginny sorriu ao encontrar um pequeno grupo de pessoas e, entrelaçando seus dedos entre os de Harry, o guiou até eles.

- Ah, Ginny! – uma mulher de cabelos castanhos abriu um largo sorriso ao vê-la e acenou à medida que o casal se aproximava. – Estávamos comentando qual diretor esperávamos.

Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Todos os convidados já estão presentes? – ela perguntou surpresa. – Mas ainda estamos adiantados!

A mulher encolheu os ombros.

- Você sabe como eles são. – resmungou. Em seguida, sorriu novamente e deu as costas a ruiva, dirigindo-se a balsa que os esperava. – Acho que já podemos entrar, o número de passageiros está completo.

O Departamento Caribenho encontrava-se em uma ilha, onde os convidados teriam que atravessar até seu destino através de uma balsa. Harry observou, um pouco longe deles, as luzes brilhando; verdes, azuis, brancas, iluminando arvores e trechos da água.

- Aquela era a diretora do Departamento Brasileiro. – Ginny sussurrou para Harry, enquanto eles entravam na balsa. – Mas, como além de seus próprios departamentos a América Latina uniu-se em uma só para combater as Artes das Trevas, ela também pode ser considerada a anfitriã da festa.

- Então ela comanda tanto o Departamento no Brasil quando o unificado?

Ginny assentiu e Harry pareceu surpreso quando dirigiu seu olhar para a pequena figura conversando com o homem que levava a balsa; ela deveria ter quantos anos? Parecia até mesmo mais nova do que ele e Ginny. Com um sorriso fácil e jovial, a diretora agora conversava com os convidados. Os cabelos castanhos estavam presos em um penteado simples e o vestido negro era discreto, mas elegante. Ela poderia obviamente ter a postura ereta e transmitir um ar de segurança, mas se alguém tivesse receio dela, esse medo era quebrado com o sorriso divertido e caloroso.

Harry sabia que aqueles eram os piores tipos: imprevisíveis. Obviamente nenhum assassino, assistindo-a agora, daria algo que a julgasse como uma grande Auror, não enquanto ela continuasse rindo e se divertindo com a facilidade que tinha. Mas, se ela era Diretora de dois lugares – e, de acordo com Sarah o Departamento unificado atualmente eram uma das 'potências' -, ele não duvidava nada a força que ela tinha.

- Eu espero que vocês estejam gostando do Hotel. – a Diretora comentou com Ginny quando se aproximou do casal. – Eu pensei em colocá-los no mesmo Hotel em que todos estão hospedados, mas lembrei que você não parava de falar do Hotel que você havia ficado a ultima vez.

Ginny riu.

- Você acertou em cheio, não teríamos lugar melhor do que aquele. – ela sorriu para Harry, que retribuiu com o pensamento de como adorava aquele sorriso. – Bem, acho que eu não fiz as apresentações. Harry, esta é Camila Oliveira, Diretora do _DICAT_ brasileiro e o unificado. Camila, este é Harry Potter.

Ela também tinha olhos verdes, ele percebeu quando ela arregalou os mesmos, antes de rir com prazer.

- Ah, eu tinha me esquecido que seu acompanhante ia ser _ele. – _ela balançou a cabeça, estendendo a mão para apertar a de Harry. – É um prazer, senhor Potter, é definitivamente um prazer conhecê-lo. – virando-se para Ginny, acrescentou – Você sabe que os outros virão em cima de vocês como formigas em cima de doce, certo?

Ginny assentiu.

- Eu imaginava isso.

Camila riu.

- Estejam preparados para gastar saliva hoje à noite. Mas, de qualquer forma, espero que vocês gostem de hoje. Eu aconselho as batidas, elas estão ótimas e com o melhor do clima latino. – riu. – Ah, e Ginny, estaremos entrando no território sereiano em alguns minutos.

Ginny fez uma careta e assentiu.

- Certo. Obrigada, Camila.

Com um ultimo sorriso, ela continuou sua ronda em torno da balsa, conversando com os outros convidados. Entretanto, Harry visualizou um dos convidados na ponta da balsa que não parecia nem um pouco encantado com a mulher. E ele percebeu que, quando a mesma dirigiu o olhar em sua direção, ela também não parecera nem um pouco satisfeita com ele; o largo sorriso fora imediatamente substituído por um cenho franzido.

- Aquele é o Diretor do Departamento americano, Mark Rutherford. – Ginny explicou a Harry em voz baixa. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Eu pensei que o irmão da Sarah que fosse o _manda-chuva_.

- Não, Nathan comanda a área do serviço secreto, mas o chefe dele é o Mark. – Ginny passou a mão pelos cabelos. – O departamento americano é meio confuso de se explicar. – ela admitiu - O sistema de organização deles é um pouco diferente do nosso. Mas eu sei que, acima de Mark, só o Ministro.

Camila dera as costas a Mark, o deixando aparentemente falando sozinho. Harry assistiu o americano lançar um olhar enlouquecido à Auror, antes de desviar sua atenção para o mar, ainda que não conseguisse visualizar nada graças ao fato de estar de noite.

- O que eles têm? – Harry perguntou a Ginny em voz baixa.

- Antes de ambos serem os diretores, parece que trabalharam juntos uma vez em uma missão internacional. A raiva mútua vem a partir daí, se bem que nenhum Diretor sabe explicar o quê aconteceu. Todos têm apenas teorias.

- Você tem a sua, então? – ele a provocou. Ginny sorriu.

- É claro que tenho. Mas tudo se resume ao fato de que eles não sabem bem como admitir a química que rola entre eles. – ela admitiu, lançando um olhar ao americano. Mark parecia não conseguir tirar os olhos da brasileira, enquanto Camila fingia não perceber nada. – Se bem que acredito que algo tenha acontecido durante a missão para resultar nisso.

- Estamos entrando em território sereiano. Por favor, senhores, mantenham-se atentos aos suas acompanhantes.

Harry franziu o cenho.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou ao ver todos os homens virar-se para suas acompanhantes, tentando manterem-se absolutamente concentrados na conversa delas.

Ginny levou uma das mãos ao rosto de Harry e, delicadamente, obrigou-o a encará-la.

- As sereias daqui não são da mesma espécie que em Hogwarts. – ela explicou com a voz suave, um sorriso em seus lábios. – Se algum homem tentar escutar sua música, obviamente acaba morto. Elas... Os enfeitiçam.

Harry franziu o cenho.

- Isso não é assumir que apenas homens são bandidos? – perguntou incrédulo. – Quer dizer, isso é um sistema de proteção do Departamento, não é?

Ginny riu. – É, mas há lugares que apenas as mulheres sofrem algum tipo de efeito, mas como hoje é dia de festa, provavelmente deve estar desligado, uma vez que o lugar está fortemente guardado por Aurores em serviço. Mas não tem como tirar sereias de um lugar que originalmente é delas, não é? Agora não desvie sua atenção de mim, Harry.

Não era preciso pedir mais uma vez; em um momento ele estava devorando, como sempre amava fazer, cada pequeno pedaço das faces de Ginny. Seus cabelos vivamente ruivos, seus olhos castanhos, de modo que o lembravam dois chocolates suculentos, seus lábios macios.

Harry a encarava de modo tão intenso que Ginny se surpreendeu que talvez ele sequer tivesse escutado a música que já havia começado – musica que, para os ouvidos de qualquer mulher era estridente e irritante. Olhando de soslaio para o resto dos convidados, ela percebeu que outros Aurores não pareciam estar tendo o mesmo sucesso que eles dois; um Diretor, que ela reconheceu sendo da Alemanha, gritava enlouquecido enquanto tentava se jogar no mar. Sua acompanhante, que parecia ser apenas uma Auror de confiança, agarrava-se as suas vestes e gritava junto com ele, dizendo para que parasse de ser idiota.

O acompanhante da Diretora canadense tremia como louco, enquanto se levantava e se sentava, enquanto a mulher o segurava pela mão e falava em tom endurecido com ele.

Curiosa, ela lançou um olhar para o americano – ela era obrigada a admitir que, por possuir certa amizade com Camila desde os tempos de Academia, Ginny nutria certo preconceito a respeito de dele. Rutherford não parecia ter aparecido com uma acompanhante, e ela imaginou que as outras mulheres estivessem tendo problemas para mantê-lo na balsa. Sentiu vontade de rir ao imaginar que aquele homem, que ela sempre vira tão sério, estivesse dando uma de descontrolado.

Mas não estava. As íris azuis do homem estavam cravadas na figura da brasileira, que estava encostada ao lado do timão, com os braços cruzados e retribuindo o olhar. Ambos os olhares sérios, secos e frios. Entretanto, enquanto Ginny visualizava raiva nos olhos verdes de Camila, ela não conseguia ler o significado nos de Mark.

Ela gostaria realmente de saber o que exatamente existia entre os dois.

- Muito bem, estamos em segurança agora.

Ginny tornou a encarar Harry, e o encontrou sorrindo abertamente. Ela franziu o cenho.

- Você não escutou a musica?

Ele balançou a cabeça e encolheu os ombros.

- Só um zumbido. – admitiu. – Eu estava preocupado demais em imaginar como eu posso tocar -.

Ela o calou com um beijo rápido nos olhos ao ver que alguns Aurores pareciam escutar sua conversa.

- Eu entendi. Eu entendi. – ela sussurrou entre os risos, vermelha. Harry abriu um sorriso sacana.

- Muito bem, chegamos.

Ginny se levantou e Harry logo a enlaçou pela cintura, antes de dar um beijo suave em sua bochecha. Ginny sorriu para ele, e ambos se dirigiram ao Departamento.

O lugar era definitivamente lindo. A ilha não fora completamente utilizada para a construção, o que transformava certos pontos como um jardim. Ginny sorriu ao observar longos murais de vidro com quedas de água, bem como fontes naturais e árvores.

- Tem bons lugares para se esconder caso nos irritem demais. – Harry sussurrou em seu ouvido com malícia. Ginny segurou uma gargalhada.

- Você não consegue falar outra coisa que não esteja relacionada? – ele encolheu os ombros.

- É culpa desse vestido.

- O que tem de errado com o meu vestido? – ela perguntou incrédula. Harry gargalhou, atraindo alguns olhares.

Tão logo, eles entraram no Departamento. O salão que estava recepcionando o coquetel era simplesmente monstruoso. Harry observou com deleite uma parede de vidro, dando vista para um aquário gigantesco. Ginny ficou encantada com os animais marinhos.

- Eu já disse que amo este lugar, certo? – ela perguntou para ele, que assentiu.

- Eu posso entender até o porquê. – ele admitiu, apertando sua mão na dele.

Camila estava certa a respeito do numero de pessoas que iriam cercá-los, entretanto. Logo após ela ter dito seu discurso de boas vindas, um grande número de Diretores de outros países os cercaram de 

tempos em tempos para conversar ou com Ginny, que parecia já acostumada com aquele tipo de atenção, ou com Harry, que ao contrário de Ginny, não parecia tão à vontade. Passara seis anos no anonimato, é claro que atenção demais o incomodaria.

- Ginnyyyyy. – uma Auror que poderia ser considerada a irmã gêmea de Fleur a cutucou, piscando e dando risadinhas. – Você conseguiu o pote de ouro, não foi? Eu não sabia que Harry Potter era tãããão -.

- _Gostoso! Maravilhoso! Pedaço de mau caminho! – _outra Auror comentou, juntando-se as duas e acompanhando a outra nas risadinhas. As três haviam se afastado de Harry, que agora se via rodeado de Aurores e diretores. Ginny sentiu dó dele, ainda mais porque sabia o quanto ele estava começando a se sentir sufocado.

Ela não pôde sentir tanta pena dele, entretanto, porque logo se encontrava em situação parecida. Inúmeras mulheres – grande parte delas conhecidas dos tempos de Academia, no Canadá e outras que Ginny jamais vira na vida – começara a rodeá-la, com perguntas e com assuntos que Ginny fora obrigada a se segurar para não girar os olhos. Todas elas, Aurores respeitadas e conhecidas, rindo e fofocando como um bando de adolescentes com hormônios em fúria.

- Eu pensei que você era casada. – uma comentou com o cenho franzido. – Então _ele e_ra seu marido? Por isso que você sempre vinha acompanhada com Mike, não é? Porque esse deus-grego estava na Guerra -.

- Na verdade eu não sou casada com Harry. – Ginny explicou com uma careta. – Eu me divorciei do meu marido já faz algum tempo.

Agora, por que ela dissera isso? As mulheres pareceram cair em cima dela, tamanhas era o número de perguntas.

Com Harry, o assunto era totalmente diferente. Os homens pareciam realmente interessados em querer saber e_xatamente _o que ele fizera ao longo dos seis anos, e se os rumores a respeito de ser talvez mais poderoso que Voldemort eram reais.

Harry se esquivava com respostas curtas e essencialmente sem grande conteúdo. É claro! Ele não se abria nem com Ginny direito a respeito do que presenciara e agora iria tagarelar de tudo com gente que não conhecia, como se isso _não _o afetasse em nada?

Apenas o fato de mencionar coisas pequenas já era capaz de lembrá-lo do horror que visualizara ao longo dos anos. Principalmente o fato de que ele se sentia tão sujo e igual aos homens que assassinara.

O fato de que ele se sentia o mesmo monstro que se obrigara a vencer.

- E ainda está vivendo um romance com a mulher mais magnífica de qualquer _DICAT. – _um homem comentou com o tom de voz sonhador, e Harry o reconheceu como... _Alguma coisa _do Departamento japonês.

Onde estava Ginny para salvá-lo?

Contudo, ele não gostara do tom de voz que o homem usara, nem mesmo o olhar que ele lançou para a figura distante de Ginny, rodeada de mulheres. Espera um pouco. Ele não era o Diretor do Departamento japonês, aquele que Sarah lhe dissera para Ginny tomar cuidado, que sempre estava no pé dela?

- Eu não posso negar que é um sonho. – Harry usara quase um tom de desafio para o homem. Outros assentiram e, para o desespero de Harry, começaram a falar de Ginny.

O quanto ela era boa Auror – não, não boa, _excelente._O quanto ela parecia segura de suas ações. O quanto era engraçada.

- Sempre estive querendo tentar alguma coisa com ela, mas acredito que não tomei os caminhos corretos. – o japonês respondeu, para conseqüente aumento de mau humor de Harry.

Não conseguindo mais escutar qualquer assunto relacionado à Ginny – não enquanto _eles _continuassem falando dela com tom de idolatria, quase -, Harry disparou com uma voz fingida divertida:

- Acho melhor desistir. Eu vou me casar com ela em breve.

Aquilo atraíra a atenção de todos os homens. Agora, _de onde ele tirara a maldita idéia de casamento?_

Maldição, ele _odiava _tumultos.

* * *

Horas mais tarde, Harry e Ginny caminharam pelo jardim de mãos dadas, apreciando a paisagem e rindo um com o outro. Em um dado momento, visualizaram Camila Oliveira sentada sozinha em um dos bancos espalhados com as pernas cruzadas e um copo de Martini em mãos; a expressão séria e compenetrada.

Em um dado momento, Mark Rutherford apareceu e se colocou à sua frente, com as mãos no bolso e uma expressão de quem travava uma batalha interna.

- Você nunca foi forte para bebida, você sabe. – ele disse em voz baixa e forçadamente casual. Camila desviou sua atenção para_ sabe-se-lá-onde_ e o encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- É muito bom que eu saiba meu limite então, não é? – ela retrucou seriamente. Ele suspirou.

- Camila... Você sabe que... – bufando aborrecido, passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Você sabe que não podemos ficar assim. A falha naquela missão não foi apenas minha.

- A missão... É claro. – A Auror abriu um pequeno sorriso, carregado de rancor. – Você não falhou só naquela missão, Mark.

Ele pareceu não gostar do que tinha escutado, mas tinha algo que chegava a ser maior do que sua vontade de deixá-la ali, sozinha.

- Eu preciso falar com você, Camila, por favor.

Deixando o casal para trás, Harry e Ginny continuaram seu caminho. Com um pouco de caminhada, eles acharam um local próximo a uma daquelas longas construções de vidro e queda de água, e ali decidiram ficar. Harry abraçou Ginny com carinho, encostando seu queixo no topo da cabeça dela.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que Ginny perguntasse:

- O que você está pensando?

- Que se aquele japonês chegar perto de você, eu acabo com ele.

Ela riu.

- Estou falando sério. – ela pediu. Ele suspirou.

- Eu estou feliz de estar aqui. Digo, estar aqui com você. – ele disse em voz baixa. – Quero dizer, a gente saiu de toda aquela confusão, não só no Departamento, mas como nossas próprias vidas. Estamos apenas eu, você e esse paraíso.

Mesmo que ele não pudesse vê-la, Ginny sorria. Ela também sentia o que ele estava tentando dizer: paz. Estar ao lado dele era uma paz sem igual, bem como o fato de que ela se sentia completa.

Por mais que dissesse ter amado Daniel Hammet, ela não conseguia realmente se lembrar de ter tido aquele sentimento tão forte dentro dela.

Não conhecia todo o passado de Harry, mas ela conseguia decifrar o que se passava em sua cabeça. Ginny havia desenvolvido uma confiança tão grande em Harry que chegava a ser cega. Ele jamais faria algo para machucá-la, isso ela tinha plena certeza.

Ela amava estar com ele, do jeito que estavam. Ele não exigia nada dela, da mesma forma que ela dele. Harry era agradável e divertido, amoroso e sincero. Por mais que ele tivesse seus ataques, Ginny o considerava um homem incrível. Ele era capaz de amar, mesmo tendo passado e presenciado tudo o que passou.

- Harry. – ela sussurrou, erguendo o rosto e deparando-se com as íris verdes dele. Sorriu com graciosidade, antes de deixar que seus impulsos falassem por ela, e seus lábios colassem aos dele.

Não existiu o desejo carnal naquele beijo, não. Fora um beijo cheio de sentimentos, carinho, presença. Ginny sentiu-se derreter em seus braços quando suas línguas amaram-se uma vez, depois outra. Ela o sentiu brincando com uma mecha de seus cabelos, e percebeu o quanto ele era aficionado por ele.

Não, ela compreendia. Harry amava cada pequeno detalhe dela, e o fato de estarem juntos para ele era o que bastava para que ele se sentisse completo.

O quão incrível ele era? O quanto ele a amava, e não tinha vergonha desse sentimento ser declarado, por mais que jamais ela tivesse dito "eu amo você" para ele?

Seus lábios desgrudaram-se por um breve momento, antes que ela o beijasse mais uma vez e dissesse com a voz suave:

- Não há ninguém como você, Harry.

Ele abriu um sorriso amoroso para ela, enquanto seus olhos suavizavam. Acariciou sua bochecha por um breve período antes de beijar o local e sussurrar:

- Essa era para ser a minha fala. – ele contrapôs e Ginny sentiu o sorriso nessas palavras. Sorrindo também, ela o abraçou com mais força.

- Harry, eu -.

Entretanto, calara-se quando sentiu todo o corpo dele ficar tenso. Afastando-se o suficiente para encarar seu rosto, percebeu que ele não olhava mais para ela, mas para o caminho que levava de volta ao Departamento.

O cenho franzido, o olhar sério.

Ginny conhecia aquele olhar.

- Tem alguma coisa errada. – Harry disse em voz baixa, segurando Ginny protetoramente. – Você consegue sentir isso?

Mas ela não conseguia, não fazia sentido. Era claro, Harry estivera paranóico a semana inteira achando que tinha alguém os seguindo, ou tudo o que olhava lhe era suspeito. Mas Ginny percebera que havia algo de diferente naquela vez. Apenas pelo uso de suas palavras. _Sentir. _Como se o mal fosse apalpável.

- Não. – ela admitiu. – Você tem certeza que -.

Em um instante, ela estava perguntando e no outro se sentiu sendo jogada para trás, tendo apenas as costas de Harry como sua visão. Com o corpo, ele a empurrara de modo que ela ficasse em local que não pudesse ser atacada por trás. Uma das mãos dele segurava firmemente seu punho, como quem não queria perdê-la de vista e, com a direita, empunhava já a varinha.

- Harry!

Ele não lhe deu atenção, mas Ginny percebeu que ele estava irritado e incrivelmente tenso quando escutou sua voz reclamar:

_- Merda! _

Ginny não conseguiu entender sua reclamação até que a explosão enchesse seus ouvidos. Caindo de joelhos, sentiu o corpo de Harry protegendo o próprio e ela começara a gritar com ele, com medo que algo o atingisse. Apenas quando o barulho ensurdecedor passara e ele se erguera para olhar melhor a situação que Ginny percebera o escudo protetor que ele havia criado.

Ela arregalou os olhos ao ver a ala do Departamento onde se encontrava o salão do coquetel em chamas. Levou às mãos a boca.

- Os Diretores... Tinha pessoas lá dentro ainda!

Ela se levantou, sacando sua varinha do bolso interno do paletó de Harry. Em um momento ela estava pronta para correr até o local, mas ele a impediu.

- Harry, a gente tem que ir até -.

- Espere. – ele a cortou rispidamente. – Não sabemos o que foi essa explosão, não podemos simplesmente chegar lá e -.

- Ginny! Potter!

Eles se viraram ao visualizar Camila correndo em suas direções; o vestido outrora longo rasgado na altura dos joelhos, o penteado desfeito, a varinha em mãos, descalça.

- Cristo, vocês estão bem. – ela suspirou aliviada. – Eu não consegui encontrá-los em lugar nenhum, por um minuto eu quase assumi que vocês -.

- Os outros, onde estão os outros? – Ginny a cortou, colocando as mãos em seus ombros e começando a realmente se desesperar.

- Estão bem, todos estão bem. – ela respondeu, levemente sem fôlego. – Todos conseguiram escapar do salão antes da explosão.

- O quê? Como? – Ginny arregalou os olhos, enquanto Harry olhava para todos os lados procurando algum sinal que lhes trouxessem ainda perigo.

- Um bastardo entrou como parte do Buffet, fingindo ser um garçom. – ela retrucou furiosa, enquanto escondia o rosto entre as mãos. Ginny sabia que ela estava se controlando para não começar a gritar em fúria. – Ele colocou uma bomba debaixo de uma das mesas.

- Uma _bomba? _– Harry dirigiu seu olhar imediatamente à Auror. Ela assentiu. – Você quer dizer uma bomba _trouxa? _

- É exatamente o que eu estou dizendo. Mas ela teve um dedo de magia, ou não funcionaria aqui, você sabe como são equipamentos trouxas em meios com muita magia. Por sorte Rutherford rendeu o infeliz e mobilizamos uma maneira com que todos escapassem do local em segurança, mas não conseguimos deter a bomba.

- Ah, eu não acredito nisso. – Ginny sussurrou enquanto Harry parecia realmente furioso.

- Onde está esse cara? – ele disparou na direção de Camila, que franziu o cenho.

- Dentro do Departamento, preso. Rutherford e mais dois diretores estão com ele. Quanto ao resto dos Diretores, estou tomando providências para retornarem em segurança ao Hotel, e em seguida aos seus países de origem.

Então era isso que Mark queria conversar com ela, Ginny especulou. Ele havia prendido o homem e encontrado a bomba.

- O pior de tudo é que o infeliz sequer parece ter noção do que está fazendo. – Camila admitiu com a voz baixa e cansada. Harry franziu o cenho.

- O que quer dizer?

- O autor desse ato está _confundido_.

Ginny sentiu seu estômago afundar. Imediatamente lembrou-se do ataque ao restaurante em Londres, em que Draco e Sarah estavam presentes.

- Ah, não, de novo não. – ela sussurrou enquanto percebia que Harry tivera o mesmo pensamento que ela.

* * *

- E eis que se acaba um sonho de descanso. – Ginny sussurrou escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

Ela estava no corredor, sentada em uma das cadeiras de espera enquanto na sala de Interrogatórios estavam Camila, Mark e Sarah, que havia sido chamada quase que imediatamente após Ginny supor uma relação entre aquele ataque e o do restaurante.

- Já arrumei nossas malas. – ela ergueu a cabeça ao escutar a voz de Harry, e o encontrou mais sério do que antes, caminhando em sua direção. Ela suspirou e o encarou enquanto ele se jogava em uma das cadeiras ao lado de Ginny.

Ela percebeu seu nervosismo ao vê-lo mexendo freneticamente uma das pernas para cima e para baixo.

- Não consegui falar com Malfoy. – ele disse em voz baixa, raivoso. – Deus sabe quanta vontade tive de quebrar aquele maldito Espelho de Duas Faces.

- Harry, se acalme. – ela pediu em voz baixa, ele a fuzilou com um olhar.

- _Me acalmar_? Você sabe o que foi isso, não sabe? – ele perguntou incrédulo. – Isso tem dedo do Rostova.

- Nunca relacionamos o ataque do restaurante com Rostova. – ela franziu o cenho. Ele riu debochado.

- Vamos lá Ginny, você é melhor do que isso. - ele balançou a cabeça. – Primeiro acontece um ataque em um restaurante que não consegue ser relacionado com nada, e dois ou três dias depois encontramos Catherine Eden, que por um breve acaso foi morta com uma suposição de horário igual a do ataque. Agora uma mulher igual a você é morta na frente do prédio de uma Auror e por uma _breve coincidência _acontece um ataque com um cara confundido, exatamente como no restaurante, no lugar em que você está. Isso tem dedo desse assassino desgraçado.

- Harry -.

- Não Ginny, eu não vou me acalmar! Eu só vou me acalmar quando observar a cabeça desse infeliz numa bandeja na minha frente! Eu vou entrar dentro dessa sala e vou entrar _agora._ – Harry exclamou enfurecido, levantando-se da cadeira e começando a andar de um lado para o outro, ao invés de cumprir sua promessa. Ginny se surpreendeu com o tom homicida que Harry utilizara com aquelas palavras, bem como o olhar desprendido das íris verdes que amava observar.

Ela se levantou e o obrigou a parar de ficar pulando furioso de um lado para o outro. Mesmo sendo razoavelmente menor do que Harry e conseqüentemente mais fraca, ao colocar as mãos nos braços dele, ele a obedeceu. Com um olhar endurecido e apertando seus braços, ela pediu firmemente:

- Se você ficar enlouquecido dessa forma, não vai ajudar em nada. Por favor, se acalme!

Era difícil se acalmar quando a única coisa que ele via era o fato de que aquilo fora ou uma tentativa de homicídio ou um aviso, e ambos direcionados a Ginny.

Cristo, qualquer um, qualquer pessoa menos ela. Por que _ela, _entre todos os outros?

Respirando com dificuldade, ele obrigou a si mesmo a pelo menos parecer calmo, equilibrado. Fechando os olhos, inspirou algumas vezes até que sua respiração voltasse ao ritmo normal.

- Será que vocês podem parar de discutir por um minuto? – a voz de Sarah se fez presente. O casal olhou para a porta sendo aberta, e a Auror saindo furiosa da sala, acompanhada de Camila e Mark, que se encaravam prontos para matar um ao outro. – Olha a situação em que estamos, quase tivemos um assassinato em massa de Aurores, discutam a relação mais tarde!

Camila pareceu envergonhada, mas Mark fuzilou Sarah com os olhos. Ignorando-os, ela caminhou com passos duros em direção a Harry e a Ginny e, a primeira palavra ao saudá-los depois de duas semanas sem vê-los foi:

- Qual de nós aqui duvida que Rostova está por trás disso?

**_Continua... _**

**Notas: **_Pronto, vocês reclamaram tanto que os capítulos estavam vindo curtos demais, que esse aqui saiu com vinte páginas, até que eu me desse satisfeita com ele. LOL espero que vocês tenham gostado ;D _

_Eu sei que ia fazer dois capíulos só de romance HG e tudo o mais, mas... Eu não resisti :B Eu PRECISAVA muito continuar com a trama, mas vocês não podem negar que esses momentos HG são melhores do que nada e só suspense, né? Desculpa, de verdade ..i.i_

_A partir de agora a fanfic vai ficar em Hiatus, porque eu duvido muito que vou ter tempo de atualizá-la até o final do ano (Provas de sabados, simulados de domingos, simulados de segundas e prova o resto dos dias). Pode existir a probabilidade de cinco por cento, mas nem garanto mais nada. Eu peço desculpas por isso, mas cursinho pra mim ano que vem deixou de ser uma opção, então eu preciso passar esse ano. Espero que vocês me desculpem MESM, porque esses capítulos já estão todos bolados, e era a parte que eu mais queria chegar... e agora eu vou ter que parar um pouco u.u é meio que por isso também que eu fiz um capítulo gigante, um pedido de desculpas :P _

_Obrigada MESMO por todos os comentários e por esse carinho gigante que vocês tem pela fic, é o que muito me motivou a continuar, e o que me alegrava sempre quando eu abria a caixa de e-mails e me deparava com seus comentários. Vocês me acostumaram mal, então quando eu votlar com os capítulos (que agora serão os últimos), quero esses comentários DE VOLTAA, ouviram? xD _

_Beijos!_

_E OBRIGADA, DE CORAÇÃO! _


	25. Capítulo Vinte e Quatro

_**Capítulo Vinte e Quatro**_

_Medo. _

_É tão maravilhoso, tão sublime, que eu consigo até mesmo chegar a senti-lo. Como água, ele desliza pela minha pele e eu sorrio em deleite ao mesmo tempo em que fecho meus olhos, rendendo-me aquelas sensações tão únicas e perfeitas. _

_É como se, em meio a uma grande guerra, eu tivesse vencido uma importante batalha. _

_Meus olhos brilham em excitação, tenho absoluta certeza, quando visualizo um grupo caminhando em direção ao DICAT. Mas desta vez não estou pintando, não estou visível aos olhos. Como um bom caçador, estou escondido, apreciando a beleza de minha presa e os sentimentos que ela está expressando. _

_O grupo constitui-se de três pessoas, um homem e duas mulheres. O homem caminha abraçado à mulher ruiva, enquanto a mulher morena está à frente dos dois, com o queixo erguido e uma aparência assassina. _

_Mas não é com aquela mulher morena de atitude grosseira que eu estou interessado. Não. Meus olhos estão fixados na mulher de cabelos vermelhos vivos. _

_Aparentemente, ela não demonstra estar assustada com minhas últimas brincadeiras. Um sorriso dança em meus lábios com tal pensamento. _

_Ela será minha melhor caça, afinal. Era de se esperar que ela não estivesse demonstrando emoções que, em sua opinião, são tão baixos e insignificantes. Não, não minha mulher perfeita. Não Ginny Weasley, cuja aparência sempre fora suficiente para que outros Aurores mantivessem a compostura e a força para continuar vencendo. _

_Contudo, ainda consigo sentir o medo. E eles dançam em frente aos olhos verdes do homem que caminha ao lado da minha mulher perfeita, ainda que eu perceba o esforço para escondê-los. _

_Segurei-me para não rir. O grande Harry Potter demonstrando medo? Quem diria... O mundo, o universo era realmente cheio de mistérios e surpresas. _

_Sei que ele não está com medo que algo aconteça a __ele__, mas sinto sua preocupação voltada a Ginny. Até agora estou surpreso em saber que ele chegara a realmente pressentir minha magia antes da explosão no Departamento Caribenho. O homem entraria em um campo de batalha apostando sua vida, com a certeza de que venceria a qualquer momento. E não duvido que venceria sem suar muito._

_Mas ele tem medo pela minha mulher perfeita. Ele tem medo que eu a alcance, ele consegue sentir meu cheiro próximo, mas não consegue me identificar. E isso o desespera, porque sabe que, em qualquer momento na noite mais fria, eu posso aparecer, eu posso atacar. _

_E tirá-la de sua zona de conforto. _

_Seus olhos me contam esta história quando percebo duas íris verdes em minha direção. Meu sorriso se alargou, pois sei que ele mais uma vez me sentiu, mas não me percebeu. _

_Penso quando será que este homem montará o quebra-cabeça diante de seus olhos. Quando encontrará a principal peça. Quando perceberá que ele não está lidando apenas com um assassino moribundo comum, mas com um caçador em busca de um prêmio por tantos esforços e dedicações. _

_Que todos os homens confundidos são apenas peças descartáveis apenas para deixá-los em mais intrigas. _

_É claro que sempre usei deste artifício ao caçar, mas as últimas vezes tem se provado uma arma mais interessante do que eu próprio havia julgado ser. Lembro-me ainda dos alemães, contra-Voldemort, aterrorizados enquanto eu deslizava o liquido venenoso por suas gargantas antes de confundi-los. Heh, e pensar que, se estivessem um pouco mais conscientes, eles poderiam revelar minha identidade a esses homens e mulheres da lei. _

_Mas não, apenas serviram fielmente seu propósito. Deram trabalho a esse bando de idiotas enquanto minha queria Nikki seguia seu trabalho com aquela criança. E, desta ultima vez, o garçom serviu seu _

_propósito avisando a minha mulher perfeita que, não importa onde ela vá, eu estarei atrás dela. Eu seguirei sua essência, seu cheiro. _

_Vejo O Eleito dizer algo a ela, que nega com a cabeça e entra no Departamento. Mais uma vez, sinto os olhos daquele homem sobre mim, antes que ele entre seguindo Ginny e a outra. _

_A risada escapou de meus lábios antes que eu pudesse me conter. _

_

* * *

_

- Oliveira? – Sarah se surpreendeu ao encontrar a brasileira na sala de Michael Stuart, juntamente com Mark Rutherford. Harry e Ginny entraram logo após ela, e Ginny pareceu igualmente surpresa.

Harry estava certo sobre aquela mulher, ele pensou. Não existiam mais traços de sorrisos fáceis e aparência descontraída em seu rosto. Na verdade, ele chegara a pensar até mesmo ter visualizado o mesmo monstro assassino que ele conhecia dentro _dele_ nas íris da Auror.

- Estou reportando a Stuart um relatório a respeito do interrogatório ao garçom de ontem à noite. – Camila respondeu secamente, profissionalmente, antes de tornar suas costas aos três Aurores recém-chegados, mas continuou. – E também vim escoltar o corpo para que seu IML analise. Afinal, essa investigação é de vocês.

- Corpo? – Ginny perguntou surpresa. Mark Rutherford, que estava encostado na escrivaninha de Mike com os calcanhares e braços cruzados, assentiu. Ginny percebeu o pequeno olhar de relance que ele lançou a Camila, antes de tomar a palavra.

- O homem além de confundido estava envenenado. – ele retrucou com a voz baixa e suave. – Não conseguimos extrair nem uma única palavra dele quando finalmente a confusão passou. Foi questão de segundos antes que batesse as botas.

Mike suspirou, antes de assentir. Ginny achou que seus cabelos estavam ainda mais grisalhos do que antes.

- Aconteceu algo semelhante a um ataque parecido aqui em Londres. – ele disse aos Aurores estrangeiros. – Na época a Auror Madison e um Auror do Departamento russo estavam no local.

Sarah franziu o cenho e fechou os punhos. Ginny sabia o que estava se passando pela cabeça dela. _"O mesmo padrão, acontecimentos semelhantes... deveríamos ter ficado mais tempo no Caribe, esperado mais tempo."_

Ela também se sentiu frustrada ao pensar nisso. Eles já tinham certa experiência com os acontecimentos droga, eles deveriam ter ficado mais.

- Posso enviar reforços caso necessite, Michael. – Camila disse em tom endurecido. Mike lhe lançou um olhar rápido, de cenho franzido.

- Camila! – Mark grunhiu, acreditando que o Auror tivesse sido ofendido. Ela o ignorou.

- Está interessada em cooperação internacional graças aos acidentes terem invadido seu quintal? – Mike perguntou suavemente, unindo as duas mãos e descansando o queixo nelas. De todos os diretores-gerais, Oliveira sempre fora a mais durona deles, ainda que fosse uma das mais novas.

- Estou interessada em cooperação internacional por acreditar que você tenha _amaciado_ demais seus Aurores após a queda de Voldemort.

- Camila, maldição! – Mark a cortou, erguendo-se e a fuzilando com os olhos. Ela sequer se dera trabalho de encará-lo, mantendo os olhos cravados em Michael ao responder seca:

- Se você está tão preocupado e incomodado com o fato de que eu possa ofender alguém aqui, saia da sala! – finalmente, ao dizer aquilo, ela o encarara. Mike quase sorriu ao sentir o Auror tenso. – Se você não tivesse percebido que existia algo de errado com aquele infeliz, talvez à exceção de Ginny e Potter, estaríamos todos mortos! E o mais engraçado que não fazemos a menor idéia de quem é o bastardo! E se ele virar uma ameaça internacional, o que me diz?

- Eu não me sinto ofendido. – Michael respondeu suavemente, atraindo a atenção de todos mais uma vez. – Sei que não era sua intenção, Camila. Mas não, meus Aurores não estão amaciados como você está dizendo.

- Há quanto tempo esse criminoso está solto? – ela perguntou ao cruzar os braços. Mike olhou para Sarah, mas Harry quem respondera:

- Acreditamos que os ataques possam ser conferidos a Nikolai Rostova. Você pode chamá-lo de Nicholas, se quiser.

Camila pareceu inexpressiva com o nome, mas Mark ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Rostova? Por que _vocês _estão com este caso então se o criminoso é um _russo_?

- Rostova está aqui no Reino Unido. – Ginny respondera dessa vez, com a voz tão firme quanto a de Harry. – Acredito que conheça o protocolo, Mark. Se um assassino está em território estrangeiro, cabe ao Departamento cuidar dele. O Departamento inicial apenas pode escalar alguns Aurores para auxilio e continuação do caso, isso com a resolução do Diretor-Geral do departamento estrangeiro, no caso, Mike.

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Certo. E este homem é -.

- Um assassino em série desenvolvendo algum tipo de ritual indefinido. – Sarah cortou todos os presentes. – Entretanto, pode ser também uma _assassina _em série unida a algum outro maluco, e os ataques sejam atribuídos a ele. Ninguém sabe ao certo.

Mike gemeu.

- Por favor Sarah, de novo não.

Aquilo parecera ser a gota d'água para a Auror.

- Quem está levando essa maldita investigação nas costas todo esse tempo? É você, Mike? – Ginny a encarou surpresa. Por mais que Sarah pudesse ficar nervosa, Ginny nunca a vira elevar o tom de voz da forma que ela estava elevando, nem desafiar seu chefe do jeito que estava desafiando. – Até onde eu sei, você colocou essa _merda_ nas minhas mãos desde que Malfoy pisou neste país, uma vez que a Diretora da área de Homicídios sou eu, uma vez que o próprio Nikolaievich, Ministro russo e Diretor-Geral russo exigiu que eu estivesse em cargo da investigação.

Ginny arregalou os olhos ao ver sua melhor amiga elevar mais e mais o tom de voz.

- Sarah. – ela a chamou, assustada de que aquela explosão da amiga acarretasse problemas mais sérios, mas Sarah não a escutou.

- Mas quando fui que eu pude fazer meu trabalho direito? Em qual momento eu pude me dedicar a essa investigação e apenas a ela? – ela riu debochada. – Quando foi que você ou qualquer outro Auror, que sequer estão tão envolvidos na investigação não meteram seus malditos dedos achando que sabem mais do que eu, ou -.

- Malfoy está no caso a mais tempo do que você, e ele também achou a idéia absurda. – Mike a interrompeu. Camila e Mark a encaravam surpresos.

- Malfoy sequer chegou a pensar na possibilidade de Rostova ser uma mulher! – ela gritou para o chefe, os punhos fechados. – Ninguém chegou a pensar nisso! Simplesmente riram e disseram "Tudo bem, Sarah, você realmente tem uma mente muito fértil, mas é hora de sair de seu mundo de fantasia". Simplesmente assumiram ser um homem e olha só o que está acontecendo! Estamos andando em círculos há semanas, e por que não meses?

- A culpa é _minha_ pela sua _incompetência_? – Mike perguntou agora também em voz alta, levantando-se. Ginny deu um passo para frente.

- Mike! – ela encarou Harry quando ele colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro, impedindo-a.

- Não se meta. – ele disse em voz baixa, olhando de Mike a Sarah.

- Se eu estou sendo incompetente é porque eu não pude explorar nenhuma das minhas suposições, exatamente POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO DEIXOU! PORQUE VOCÊ ACHOU SABER MAIS, SEMPRE, MESMO NÃO 

SABENDO METADE DA INVESTIGAÇÃO, SEU BASTARDO INFELIZ! – Sarah gritou e a caneca sobre a mesa de Mike explodiu.

A sala caiu em profundo silêncio após a explosão. Mike protegera-se dos cacos que voaram sobre ele e ele lançou um olhar enfurecido sobre Sarah. Em seguida, tornou a se sentar em frente à escrivaninha e anunciou em voz baixa, mas decidida:

- Eu vou afastá-la do caso, Madison. Por favor, entregue as caixas da investigação nas mãos de David Connor, uma vez que ele acompanha o caso desde o inicio aqui no Reino Unido. A senhorita receberá um período para descanso até que eu a considere apropriada para retornar. Eu nunca pensei que você pudesse ficar tão afetada emocionalmente com um trabalho desses.

Ginny arregalou os olhos.

_Mike, você não pode estar falando sério. _

- Eu gostaria que as caixas fossem entregues até o horário do almoço, por favor.

- Michael, o senhor não acha está – Camila calou-se ao perceber a Auror caminhar em silêncio até que ficasse a um passo da escrivaninha de Mike. Por fim, desabotoou a capa vinho e retirou a corrente com o distintivo do pescoço.

Jogando-os sobre a mesa, ela mediu seu chefe com o olhar, antes de dizer:

- Faça isso você mesmo. Aproveite e dê a ele meu cargo, se quiser. Eu estou fora.

Dando as costas a Mike e caminhando decidida até a porta, ela saiu da sala sob os olhares surpresos de todos os presentes.

Ginny sentiu a imediata vontade de sair atrás da amiga, mas sabia que isso só traria mais problemas. Esperaria tudo o que tinha que acontecer naquela sala acabar, receberia instruções, e iria atrás de Sarah.

Camila ainda encarava a porta da sala com o cenho franzido, talvez lutando consigo mesma da mesma forma que Ginny. Elas foram amigas de Academia, afinal. Camila sabia o quanto Sarah era competente.

Por fim, encarou Mike e respondeu seca:

- Depois dessa pequena demonstração de como está seu Departamento, Mike, eu gostaria de cooperação internacional. Enviarei dois dos meus melhores Aurores ainda hoje e gostaria que até meia noite ambos estivessem inteirados dessa investigação e todas as possibilidades e histórias a respeito de Nikolai Rostova. Quero esse crápula preso, julgado e condenado o mais breve possível.

Mark Rutherford suspirou.

- Ao que parece meu irmão e sua equipe acabou de terminar uma missão na França. Eu o contatarei e ele representará a cooperação americana. – respondeu com a voz baixa e calma. Camila o encarou.

- Eu acredito que essa seja uma situação em que você deveria chamar Nathan.

Ginny sentiu a bizarra vontade de rir ao ver Mark querer fuzilar a brasileira com os olhos, quase perguntando "_Será que você tem __tanto__tato__ quanto parece ter? Cristo, como diabos eu vou chamar o Nathan MADISON?"._

- Erick Rutherford é competente o suficiente. – retrucou entre dentes. Mike assentiu.

- Harry, eu vou escalá-lo ao grupo de investigação desse caso.

- Era justamente o que eu iria aconselhá-lo a fazer. – Harry comentou debochado, cruzando os braços. Ginny franziu o cenho.

- E quanto a mim?

- Desculpe, Ginny. Mas você é uma vítima provável, eu não posso colocá-la ainda mais em risco.

Agora era ela quem sentia vontade de gritar com Michael. Antes que ela pudesse se empolgar, Harry apertou carinhosamente a mão em seu ombro e respondeu por ela:

- Ginny compreende essa situação, não é Ginny?

Não. Ela não compreendia. Ela já arriscara sua cabeça demais para não compreender porque diabos teria que ficar de fora. Olhou zangada para Harry.

- Nikolaievich mandou-me uma coruja dizendo que Draco tem notícias interessantes. Ao que parece ele retornará amanhã, eu gostaria que você já se encontrasse com ele.

Harry assentiu. Mike levantou-se e com um agito de varinho, reconstituiu a caneca explodida.

- Neville realizará a autópsia do corpo trazido pela senhorita Oliveira e pelo senhor Rutherford. Quero-os presentes lá ás duas da tarde. Dispensados.

- Sim, senhor. – Harry assentiu e guiou Ginny para a saída, que ainda se mantinha inconformada por ter sido mantida fora da investigação. A porta se fechou e Camila encarou Mike.

- Estou desgostosa com a bagunça que você transformou esse lugar, Stuart. A demora na conclusão de um caso e essa desorganização com Aurores entrando em investigações que não lhe condizem transformam aqui mais em um grupo de Aurores comuns do Ministério da Magia.

- Já chega Camila. – Mark retrucou seco, mas não saíra tão decidido em suas palavras. Parecia mais concordar com a Auror, na verdade.

- Nosso maior prestígio é nossa discrição e nossa agilidade. Se você não voltar a ser o mesmo durão que visara à criação do _DICAT,_ arruinará tudo o que sempre sonhou. E é bom que você saiba, caso seu Departamento caia ou arruíne qualquer um dos outros, eu pessoalmente irei fazer de sua vida um inferno. – Camila retrucou com a voz suave, porém com uma nota de determinação que deixava claro que não estava brincando.

* * *

- Quer alguma coisa, Sarah? Um uísque, alguma bebida forte?

Sarah ergueu os olhos para a garçonete, e seu olhar entristeceu ainda mais. Ali estava, em seu _pub_ costumeiro, sentada no lugar costumeiro, sendo atendida pela garçonete costumeira. Aquela mulher, de cabelos castanhos quebradiços, olhos negros e bondosos e na casa dos quarenta, que Sarah se acostumara a ser atendida sempre, como um hábito indispensável.

Sentiu-se horrível por sequer saber o nome daquela mulher, e sentiu ainda mais vergonha de perguntar a_gora, _depois de tanto tempo.

Entretanto, à menção da pergunta da mulher Sarah afundou-se ainda mais na complicação que tudo se transformara, e balançou a cabeça.

- Não, obrigada. Não estou com o estômago muito forte ultimamente para bebida.

- Você não parece muito bem mesmo. – a mulher disse com a voz baixa e suave. – Problemas no Departamento?

- Algo do tipo. – murmurou simplesmente. A garçonete logo parou de lhe dar atenção, indo atender aos outros clientes.

Problemas com o Departamento, com certeza. Por mais que, agora estivesse desempregada e completamente longe de descobrir quem era Rostova e que aquilo sequer seja de seu interesse mais, indiretamente, o Departamento ainda a afetava.

Indiretamente, como o frio pode despertar uma gripe em alguém com o sistema imunológico fraco.

_Frio_. Rússia.

_Ele._

Seus olhos caíram e visualizaram suas próprias mãos, geladas e pálidas graças ao frio.

_- Apenas não estava preparada com essa cena. – ela comentou desgostosa, enquanto observava o lado esquerdo de sua testa arroxeado. Neville não pareceu acreditar nela. _

_- Você, assim como Ginny, sempre foi uma das Aurores com estômago forte. Nunca se incomodou de cutucar feridas de mortos, cheirar provas, fuçar no lixo o mais fundo possível em busca de provas. Não, tem algo de diferente em você... E eu sei que você sabe disso. _

_- O que você quer dizer com isso? – ela perguntou na defensiva, dando um passo involuntário para trás. Para longe dele, como se tendesse a fugir, a correr daquela conversa. _

_Neville suspirou. _

_- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Desejos alimentares, necessidade de ir ao banheiro periodicamente, humor instável. Não estou afirmando nada, mas aconselharia um exame, nem que seja um teste caseiro. Pelo menos para limpar as dúvidas. Se não for o que estamos pensando, então teremos que correr atrás do que pode estar acontecendo com o seu sistema. _

Abaixando o rosto, ela passou a mão pelos cabelos e deixou que um suspiro cansado lhe escapasse dos lábios. Como deixara tudo em sua vida se tornar tão confuso e problemático?

Problemático. Era isso que aquela situação era. Fora isso seu primeiro pensamento ao ver a cor vermelho, tão viva na vareta de teste naquela manhã fria, dois dias atrás.

Um sorriso debochado escapou-lhe os lábios. Aquilo não era verdade, seu primeiro pensamento fora "_Socorro_".

Deus, o que ela faria?

O sorriso morreu tão cedo quanto havia começado, e seu semblante tornou ao inicial tom depressivo e cansado. Deslizando a ponta dos dedos sobre a mesa, ela deixou que seus pensamentos voassem de ponto a ponto em sua vida, e isso a atordoou de certo modo.

- O que eu faço? – sussurrou.

- Primeiro, me explica o ataque que você teve. – Sarah ergueu o rosto assustada, encontrando as íris castanhas de Ginny colocadas sobre ela. Ela mantinha um sorriso triste, enquanto colocava a mão sobre o ombro da amiga. – Sarah, o que foi aquilo?

Ginny se sentou também no balcão e colocou os cotovelos sobre o mesmo, direcionando toda sua atenção para a amiga, que tornou a desviar o olhar.

- Eu sei que não deveria ter dito o que disse. – ela replicou suavemente. – Mas eu não tenho conseguido me controlar ultimamente. Cada vez mais parece que estou dentro de uma panela de pressão, entende? É tudo tão complicado... Parece que a minha vida saiu do controle.

Ginny a encarou com tristeza. Ela conseguia compreender aquele sentimento, uma vez que estivera e ainda estava em uma vida tão cheia de complicações.

- Eu sei que o caso tem exigido muito de você.

- Não é apenas o caso. – Sarah contestou em voz baixa, quase inaudível. Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas. – É a indiferença de Mike. São inúmeros pensamentos malucos. É até mesmo Nate, me incomodando até o ultimo fio de cabelo.

- Você sabe que pode desabafar comigo, se quiser. – Ginny ofereceu com preocupação genuína em seus olhos. Sarah suspirou.

- Eu sei. – entretanto, permaneceu um grande período quieta. – Ginny, tem algo me incomodando.

_Isso é óbvio, _Ginny pensou.

- A respeito?

- Draco.

Ginny franziu o cenho.

- Bem, sou todos ouvidos.

O que diabos estava acontecendo com ela? Ginny nunca a tinha visto tão desamparada, tão confusa. Apenas de olhar para ela Ginny conseguia perceber o quanto ela estava perturbada.

- Esqueça. – ela resmungou após algum tempo. Contaria sobre a história de Skeeter a Ginny mais tarde. – Isso é apenas besteira. Tem coisas muito piores para se preocupar.

- Sarah, que diabos está acontecendo com você? – Ginny perguntou impaciente. – Por que você tem estado tão -.

- Eu fiz uma besteira enorme. – Sarah disse em voz baixa. Seus olhos azuis encontraram os castanhos da melhor amiga e ela desviou o olhar, como uma criança envergonhada com suas atitudes recentes. Ginny pareceu surpresa. Subitamente, ela riu. – Jesus, eu me sinto tão burra! Nunca mais farei piadas sobre loiras burras.

Com uma careta confusa, Ginny a encarou. Sarah suspirou e disse em voz baixa, agora já não mais rindo:

- Ginny, eu... Eu estou esperando um filho.

Certo, aquilo definitivamente não era algo que ela estava esperando que Sarah dissesse. Seus olhos aos poucos foram ficando do tamanho de duas bolas de tênis e seus lábios entreabriram-se. Sarah girou os olhos e resmungou:

- Eu sei que estou ferrada, não precisa me olhar assim.

- Mas – eu – Quero dizer... _Como_? – Ginny perguntou, nem percebendo sua voz alta.

- Como se você não pudesse imaginar! – Sarah replicou sarcástica. – Veja só, existe um homem e uma mulher -.

- Não me venha com sarcasmo numa hora critica dessas! – Ginny retrucou enfurecida. – Há quanto tempo?

Sarah fez uma careta pensativa.

- Oh. Talvez um mês e meio, quase dois. – ela disse com a voz baixa. – E eu sou idiota o suficiente para achar que meu ciclo estava atrasado por causa de estresse.

- Isso não seria raro, vindo de você.

- Por isso que eu achei que... Mas tenho certeza que, internamente, eu já sabia. – ela olhou para a garçonete que encarava ela e Ginny com os olhos assustados, provavelmente pela pequena crise de gritos das duas há poucos segundos atrás. Sarah ficou sem graça. Ginny a ignorou. Seus pensamentos estavam todos centrados nas ultimas palavras e frases de Sarah.

Um filho. Jesus Cristo!

- Você contou ao Draco? – ela perguntou em voz baixa. Sarah arregalou os olhos e logo desviou o olhar, envergonhada.

- Não. E não tenho certeza que ele vá querer saber.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Ginny franziu o cenho. Sarah mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Quer dizer que talvez eu não conte. – ela retrucou direta.

- Sarah, Draco é o _pai_. Ele tem o direito de saber.

- Ele tem o direito sobre o que, exatamente? – ela perguntou abruptamente, balançando a cabeça. – Sou eu quem vai carregar uma criança por nove meses – no caso agora quase sete -, não ele. E... Ginny, vamos ser sinceras, o que eu vou fazer com um bebê? O que _ele_ faria com um bebê?

- Ah, eu não sei. – Ginny retrucou com sarcasmo. – Claro que criar está fora de cogitação, certo?

Ela riu; uma risada que não era nem um pouco sincera.

- Você me imagina com mãe? Jesus, eu não consegui sequer segurar o filho de Nev essa semana, quando fui visitar a Luna. E quando ele começou a chorar desesperado eu quase entrei em crise, não sabia o que ele queria. – ela balançou a cabeça. – E vamos ser sinceras, foi uma idiotice isso ter acontecido. Draco e eu não temos nada.

Ginny girou os olhos e suspirou.

- Vamos ser sinceras: do que você tem medo? Que ele rejeite o bebê? Que ele rejeite _você? _

- Eu não preciso da maldita aprovação dele. – Sarah retrucou secamente. – Estou apenas dizendo que somos novos. Não apenas isso, mas nossas vidas são completamente diferentes. Ele é Auror russo, já trabalhou no serviço secreto russo. E eu tenho minha vida aqui. – ela olhou ao redor do _pub_, que começava a encher. – E eu nem sei se vou ter esse filho.

Ginny ficou horrorizada com aquilo. Tudo bem, não era ilegal a prática do aborto e Sarah ainda estava em tempo se optasse por aquela escolha, mas para uma mulher como Ginny, que estivera muito 

próxima de segurar um filho nos braços e ter o direito de amá-lo incondicionalmente e logo em seguida perdê-lo, o aborto chegava a ser algo praticamente repulsivo.

Como uma mãe poderia escolher encerrar a vida do próprio filho?

- Você não pode estar falando sério. – ela sussurrou descrente.

- Por que eu não estaria? – Sarah comentou com as sobrancelhas erguidas, mas Ginny vislumbrou o medo em seus olhos; não, ela não estava pensando com a razão, ela estava agindo apenas como um animal encurralado. Mas o instinto materno de Ginny no momento falava mais alto do que o fato de que deveria estar consolando a amiga.

- A criança não tem culpa pelos erros dos pais, Sarah. Seja mulher o suficiente para assumir isso. – Ginny disparou com um tom de voz endurecido. – E Draco tem o direito de saber. Caso você não conte, cedo ou tarde ele vai descobrir e vai reclamar seus direitos. E será pior para você. – Ginny franziu o cenho. – Malfoy mostrou ter mudado pelo pouco que convivi com ele, mas eu sei muito bem o tipo de pessoa que ele é. Ainda mais se o assunto envolver uma pessoa com seu sangue.

Não respondendo a melhor amiga, Sarah chamou a garçonete e pediu gentilmente um copo de suco para ela. A mulher lhe lançou um olhar carregado em curiosidade antes de se retirar em busca do pedido.

Ginny suspirou.

- Você está com medo da reação dele. - ela finalizou com a voz baixa. – Eu conheço você o suficiente para interpretar essas suas expressões.

Sarah encolheu os ombros. Ginny notou a amiga abraçar a si mesma, as mãos deslizando suavemente pelo abdômen ainda reto.

- Meus pais vão ficar decepcionados. Nate vai ficar furioso, para dizer o mínimo. – ela sussurrou. – E Draco... Ginny, isso foi apenas sexo.

- Foi isso que ele foi para você?

A garçonete retornou com o pedido e olhou solidária para Ginny e Sarah.

- Precisam de mais alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigada. – Ginny respondeu. A mulher assentiu e se retirou, e Sarah suspirou.

- Sinceramente? Não. – ela admitiu. – Mas era o que deveria ter sido pelo meu lado. Eu sei que pelo o dele foi assim.

- Eu duvido muito. Vi a maneira que ele olhava para você.

Sarah apenas negou e lhe lançou um olhar que reservava aos idiotas.

- Eu não sei mais o que fazer. – Ginny sentiu seu coração quebrar quando percebeu os olhos da amiga marejar. – Eu não sei mais o que pensar, eu não sei de mais nada. E esses malditos hormônios me fazem chorar cada vez mais, ou surtar como na sala de Mike. Meu Deus, eu não deveria ter gritado com ele daquela maneira.

- Você pode resolver isso com Mike depois. Por um lado é bom você se afastar um pouco, assim pode tomar conta dos outros setores da sua vida, que no momento são mais importantes.

Sarah tomou um longo gole no suco e suspirou. Olhou para Ginny e, amargamente comentou:

- E sabe qual é o maior cúmulo da idiotice com relação a toda essa historia? É que eu realmente sinto falta dele.

* * *

- Você está tenso. – Ginny comentou ao sentar-se atrás de Harry na cama, finalmente após o dia longo e exaustivo emocionalmente que ambos haviam passado, e deslizar a mão pelos seus ombros. Ele segurava uma caneca amarela em mãos e olhava distraidamente para os próprios pés descalços. Imediatamente após dizer tais palavras, as mãos pequenas da Auror começaram a massagear seus ombros. Harry fechou os olhos, apreciando aquele gesto, e suspirou.

- Passei praticamente o dia inteiro lendo todos os documentos sobre Rostova, e sabe o que é o pior de tudo? Eu sequer cheguei à metade deles. – respondeu com a voz rouca, satisfeito que a caneca antes cheia de chá quente tivesse aquecido suas mãos, outrora tão geladas.

Ginny o encarou com preocupação.

- Você tem certeza que entrar nesse caso é o melhor para você? Quero dizer, você acabou de passar pelo inferno e -.

- É a maior certeza que eu tenho no momento. – Harry a interrompeu. – _Preciso_ ver esse cara preso e julgado.

Ginny franziu o cenho.

- Você sabe que eu não preciso de proteção. – ela protestou. – E você está fazendo tudo isso justamente porque está achando que minha segurança está ameaçada.

Harry não se sentiu ou pareceu ofendido. Simplesmente encolhera os ombros e pontuou:

- Eu sei bem que você não precisa de proteção, mas isso não muda o fato de que eu estou preocupado com você. E sinceramente, isso vai com certeza acabar com minhas noites de sono. Se eu estiver acompanhando o caso, pelo menos estarei tranqüilo.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Quero dizer que Connor não tem a habilidade suficiente para liderar um caso desse tamanho. – Harry resmungou, desvencilhando-se do toque de Ginny para se levantar e pousar a caneca vazia sobre o criado-mudo. Em seguida, sentou-se novamente na cama e puxou Ginny para perto dele, abraçando-a e deixando que ela encostasse a cabeça em seu peito.

- Você nunca viu Connor trabalhar para dizer isso, Harry. – ela comentou. Harry encolheu os ombros.

- As únicas vezes que o vi dizer alguma coisa foram completamente inúteis e desnecessárias, isso já me deu impressão o suficiente.

- Você está soando arrogante.

- O que? – ele perguntou incrédulo.

- Você sabe, _'O caso vai ser fácil se eu descobrir as coisas logo, porque eu sou o cara'. _

Harry gargalhou com aquela escolha de palavras, especialmente por vê-la tentar usar um tom mais grosso de voz, imitando-o.

- Bah, você sabe que não é assim. – o silêncio reinou entre eles durante alguns poucos segundos, antes que Harry terminasse: - Se bem que, eu sou quem tem melhor experiência, _realmente_.

Ginny riu e lhe deu um cutucão no peito.

- Ron e Hermione retornaram de lua-de-mel. – Harry comentou após algum tempo. – Nunca vi seu irmão tão vermelho por causa do sol. Ele parece um pimentão em tamanho gigante.

- Você não está muito distante disso. – Ginny contestou. Harry fez uma careta.

- Eu não estou vermelho _daquele jeito. – _Harry resmungou. – Só ombros e rosto, grande porcaria.

Ginny deu uma risadinha.

- Estou surpresa que eles tenham ficado duas semanas viajando, considerando o trabalho dos dois.

- Ron não vai voltar a jogar até pelo menos dois meses, pelo que parece. – Harry disse em voz baixa, alisando distraidamente uma mecha ruiva do cabelo de Ginny. – E Mike estava bêbado o suficiente para dar até um ano de férias para Hermione, se ela pedisse.

Ginny desencostou do peito de Harry e lhe lançou um olhar quando o sentira tenso e ficara terrivelmente quieto.

- Você está pensando no caso. – ela o acusou. Harry lhe entregou um olhar solene.

- Bingo. – e sequer tivera paciência de negar!

Ginny suspirou.

- Não adianta ficar pensando nisso agora Harry, por favor. – ele soltou um resmungo que Ginny não compreendera. – O que foi?

- Tem alguma coisa que eu deixei passar enquanto lia os documentos. Tive essa impressão, e não foi só uma vez. E, sendo realmente sincero, é uma das coisas que eu mais odeio quando acontece.

_Percebe-se, _Ginny pensou ao observar o semblante carrancudo daquele homem que ela achava tão admirável.

-Você quer ajuda? – ela perguntou após alguns segundos. – Eu costumo anotar o que considero mais importante em cada coisa que leio, isso ajuda muitas vezes.

Harry encarou Ginny por um tempo, e ela chegara até mesmo se sentir incomodado com a intensidade de seu olhar. Por fim, ele franziu o cenho e passou a mão pelos cabelos negros e bagunçados.

- Okay, Gin. Vamos brincar de caça ao tesouro. Nosso prêmio é o que nosso garoto assassino está procurando, e nossas pistas são todas aquelas caixas de informações.

- O que vamos procurar, exatamente? – Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas quando Harry pulou da cama e em seguida estendeu a mão para erguê-la também. Diferentemente do semblante carrancudo de outrora, aquele Harry estava agora com uma expressão completamente compenetrada e calma. Mas Ginny conseguia praticamente sentir a intensidade que aquele homem agora irradiava.

Harry abriu a porta e passou, não desgrudando sua mão da de Ginny ainda.

- Qualquer coisa, desde indícios de personalidade até mesmo o ritual que até agora não pôde ser identificado. Se descobrirmos algo que vale realmente a pena, então muito provavelmente poderemos saber quando ele atacará em seguida.

* * *

Malfoy estava irritado.

Não, aquilo era pouco para descrever seu atual estado. Se homens pudessem imitar aranhas e leões, Draco sabia que estaria escalando as paredes do escritório de seu chefe e urrando como um lunático.

É claro que, se ele tentasse realmente fazer isso, sua única alternativa seria aceitar ser transferido para um manicômio, e de forma passiva.

À frente de seu chefe estava o antigo diário de Lucius Malfoy, do qual Nikolaievich já estava há pelo menos meia hora com os olhos grudados, ignorando até mesmo a presença frustrada de seu melhor Auror. Aquela espera o estava levando à loucura.

Mas não era por causa da espera que Draco estava furioso, não. Sua mente passava repetidas vezes às palavras que lera antes naquele diário, a letra de seu pai golpeando-lhe o cérebro e o peito, trazendo à tona todas as suas piores lembranças.

A primeira vez que lera aquelas palavras, sua primeira reação fora ficar paralisado, apenas, olhando inutilmente para aquele papel. Em seguida, viera a raiva, uma ira completamente cega, e o resultado disso fora a destruição quase completa do escritório de sua casa.

Muito depois, apenas quando já estava no Departamento, sua ira fora substituída pelo medo. Seria então que todas aquelas mortes estavam relacionadas a _ele? _

Mas aquilo não fazia o menor sentido, uma vez que jamais conhecera nenhuma das vítimas. Lembrou-se então das palavras de Potter, mas logo as descartou também. Potter também não conhecia nenhuma das vitimas. Nenhum deles conhecia, nem as próprias vítimas sabiam da existência uma da outra.

Mas aquela maldita linha de pensamentos o levara para outra nova e ainda mais sufocante: o inimigo agora tinha nome, sobrenome, face e, acima de tudo, passado. E o reconhecimento não lhe dera segurança, como um indício de que estaria chegando próximo a apreensão de um criminoso em potencial, apenas lhe aumentara a sensação de desespero.

Rostova estava na Inglaterra, realmente. Rostova era realmente organizado, ainda que em sua mente existisse um universo alternativo que apenas ele enxergava.

E Sarah estava sozinha, na trilha de um monstro que sequer tinha idéia de como realmente era.

Tudo bem, todos sabiam desde o inicio o quanto Rostova era potencialmente perigoso, especialmente após presenciar as atrocidades cometidas em cada assassinato, mas o fato de que Rostova estava ligado intimamente com seu passado era o suficiente para que suas pernas tremessem.

Nikolaievich finalmente terminara de ler o diário e arrancou a foto que estava grudada às páginas. Draco apenas o assistiu.

- Vou encaminhar esta foto à Hermione Granger. – Nikolaievich respondeu calmamente, como um verdadeiro líder em meio a toda aquela loucura recém-descoberta. – Encaminho também o diário? Você ainda vai demorar algumas horas para chegar ao Reino Unido, e talvez nessas horas eles talvez descubram o paradeiro.

- Envie o que quiser. – Draco respondeu com urgência. – Você sabe que provavelmente Potter vai meter as mãos nesses arquivos assim que souber da existência dos mesmos, então provavelmente é o melhor a ser feito. Mesmo ele não estando no caso -.

- Não estando no caso? – Nikolaievich ergueu as sobrancelhas, enquanto empacotava os arquivos, o diário e a foto. – Potter foi escalado ao caso assim que Madison caiu fora.

Malfoy quase tropeçara nos próprios pés ao escutar aquelas palavras.

- Por que _ela_ está fora do caso?

- Não faço a menor idéia. De qualquer modo, você está certo. Agora que Potter está no meio será mais fácil para nós. Por mais que o Departamento seja bom ou diga ser, duvido que alguém tenha a agilidade que ele tem. Na verdade eu queria mandar os arquivos diretamente a ele, mas isso quebraria a hierarquia. – o russo admitiu a contragosto. Seu Auror já estava abrindo a porta. – Já vai?

- A próxima Chave do Portal sai em quinze minutos. – Draco franziu o cenho.

- O que você vai fazer até Hermione receber os arquivos ou até o Departamento abrir? – Nikolaievich perguntou com a voz séria, mas Draco percebeu claramente que ele estava gozando com a sua cara. Ignorou-o.

- Ficar aqui não vai adiantar nada também. Ela não está na Rússia.

Nikolaievich pensou em impedi-lo, mas não o fez. Por mais que fosse errado envolver um Auror emocionalmente envolvido e abalado com os últimos acontecimentos, ele não se sentiu capaz de retirá-lo da missão.

Enquanto seu chefe enviava a papelada, a única coisa que preenchia seu cérebro eram as lembranças de quase seis anos atrás.

O sangue de seu pai escorrendo por suas mãos. Os gritos de sua mãe. A voz desprovida de emoções de Voldemort...

... E os olhos negros e calculistas de sua executora, Nikki Rostova, a nova 'caloura' do Lorde das Trevas.

* * *

Já passavam das quatro da manhã quando Harry finalmente se sentira tendo algum progresso. Por mais que seus olhos estivessem gritando por descanso, seu corpo não sentia o mesmo, não com a excitação crescente no mesmo.

Ele olhou mais uma vez para as fotos das vítimas, não sentindo nem pena nem asco da situação em que cada uma delas fora encontrada, apenas refletindo.

Crianças. Adolescentes. Grávidas.

Nunca o fato de ser um ritual se mostrava tão presente em sua cabeça como naquele momento. Em um momento aquilo parecera tão óbvio que ele se surpreendia por ter até mesmo duvidado antes.

Crianças era o sinônimo de pureza e limpeza em grande parte das tradições; adolescentes simbolizavam a fase de transição, a mudança da vida infantil e inocente para a vida adulta; grávidas faziam uma analogia ao milagre, o milagre de dar a luz a uma nova vida.

Ironicamente, uma vida que seria considerada como pura, por ser uma nova criança.

O ciclo era óbvio, tanto quanto o fato de que todas as vitimas do ritual serem mulheres. Biblicamente, a mulher fora criada para ser a companheira do homem, aquela que lhe daria apoio e colo, a força terrena do mesmo. Não apenas a Bíblia considerava a mulher tão bem, mas em grande parte das outras. Por mais que parecessem ter um papel insignificante, eram sempre elas que usavam de inteligência e doçura, não de força, para atingir seus objetivos.

E poucas eram as vezes que falhavam.

Símbolo de força e vitória e transição. Harry franziu o cenho e coçou o queixo, atitude diretamente ligada aos tempos em que ele pesquisava artimanhas na Guerra. Ele já ouvira falar sobre algo parecido em algum lugar, tinha certeza. Quando finalmente conseguira se lembrar onde vira tais palavras, seus olhos se arregalaram e imediatamente ele encarou Ginny.

Ginny estava deitada no sofá, não mais tão concentrada na pesquisa quanto antes. Ela estava encolhida com um cobertor e a única coisa que Harry conseguia visualizar naquele meio eram os cabelos extremamente vermelhos. Ele sabia que ela já estava dormindo há algumas horas, e sentiu-se extremamente mal pelo que ia fazer em seguida, mas infelizmente era necessário. Ele sabia que os Aurores graduados na Academia do Canadá tinham o que ele precisava.

Harry se levantou e puxou o cobertor dela o suficiente para que revelasse a face.

- Ginny, querida.

Ele ainda precisara a chacoalhar suavemente por algumas vezes antes que ela finalmente abrisse os olhos.

- Já é de manhã? – ela sussurrou tolamente, esfregando os olhos com as costas das mãos. Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir com aquela cena.

- Ainda não, mas preciso de uma ajuda sua.

- Ajuda? – ela reclamou com a voz baixa. – Você assumiu o controle da _pesquisa, _me deixando só encarando com cara de idiota.

Harry girou os olhos.

- A primeira vez que fui tentar pedir opinião você estava dormindo no meu ombro. – Harry contestou. – E que seja... Gin, preciso de um livro seu dos tempos de Academia.

Ela franziu o cenho. Ginny obviamente não era o tipo de pessoa matinal.

- Pra que?

- Eu digo depois. Apenas me diga onde está.

Ginny bocejou e puxou o cobertor novamente, escondendo seu rosto.

- Está no sótão. Tem uma caixa enorme ali dizendo "Canadá". Todos os meus livros estão lá. – respondeu com a voz abafada, já dando sinal de que mais uma vez voltaria a dormir. Harry assentiu e saiu em disparada ao sótão.

Não se incomodando em sequer ligar a luz do local, ele sacou a varinha do bolso e murmurou "_Lumus!", _seguindo apressado procurando por qualquer canto que tivesse a maldita caixa. A sorte era que Ginny havia se mudado para lá há pouco tempo, deixando o local então ainda arrumado. Com isso, Harry fora capaz de encontrar a caixa rapidamente.

A caça pelo livro procurado fora igualmente frenético. Harry apenas deixara o corpo relaxar por meros segundos quando seus olhos caíram sobre a figura de um crânio desenhada sobre a capa e a escrita em letras negras.

Maldição, aquele livro era enorme. Harry retornou à sala e sentou-se próximo a Ginny, revirando as paginas como um louco.

Não demorou muito para que ele encontrasse os dois tópicos que procurava; o primeiro tinha um desenho enorme de uma circunferência feito por velas. Segurando a respiração por breves segundos, ele revirou o livro mais uma vez até encontrar o segundo tópico: um corpo estirado no chão, com braços e pernas estendidos formando uma bizarra imagem de estrela; em uma outra imagem na mesma página, o corte enorme nas costas, profundo o suficiente para se perceber apenas de olhar.

Ao ler o significado dos dois, Harry sentiu-se perdendo o ar e o chão ao redor, e a sensação fora ainda pior quando seguira o conselho de Ginny e jogara-se em direção a penas e pergaminhos, começando a escrever enlouquecido neles.

_Carolyn Thomas… Jennifer Olsen… Natalya Markovna…_

_Catherine Eden... Olga Lievna... Maria Rachmaninovna... Teresa Ilva... Eileen e Daphne Delaney..._

_Camille Lamarck... Anya Volk... Ekaterina Olen... Tamara Abramova... Maria Ovcharova e Anastásia Rogachova..._

Observando todos aqueles nomes escritos, Harry sentiu-se sufocado pelo numero de mulheres mortas e pelo súbito pensamento que começava a inundar sua mente. Lentamente, mais do que ele gostaria, ele começava a compreender o padrão em todas aquelas mortes, baseadas na leitura dos dois rituais e o que cada um simbolizava.

Sem realmente perceber o que fazia, Harry começou a embaralhar os nomes e os sobrenomes, e chegara apenas a alguma conclusão sobre o que fazer quando os primeiros raios de sol invadiram a sala, incomodando seus olhos cansados.

Franzindo o cenho em profunda frustração, ele finalmente compreendera como deveria usar aqueles nomes. Separou cada sobrenome – onde em algumas culturas era o nome de maior força em uma pessoa - e utilizou-se deles.

Quando finalmente chegara a alguma conclusão a respeito do real motivo da escolha de todas aquelas vitimas, Harry não conseguiu evitar um palavrão furioso escapar-lhe dos lábios; praticamente um urro, declarando guerra.

Ginny acordou sobressaltada, com a varinha já em mãos e descabelada. Olhou imediatamente para Harry sentado ao seu lado, que fechava os punhos com força descomunal e inclinava o rosto próximo aos joelhos, escondendo o rosto do mundo. Ela se assustou ao perceber que ele tremia como um alcoólatra em abstinência.

- Harry? – Ginny o chamou desesperada, jogando os cobertores para o lado e pulando imediatamente ao seu lado, colocando a mão em seu ombro. Harry não lhe respondeu, apenas continuou ali, tremendo e suando, ocupado demais em sua própria ira. Isso aumentou ainda mais o medo de Ginny. – Harry, por favor, fala comigo. Harry -.

Ela calou-se quando percebeu o pergaminho à frente dele, ao chão. Erguendo-o para que pudesse ler, ela visualizou apenas inúmeros nomes rabiscados e colocados em diversas posições. Encontrou-os repetidos em vários momentos e, quando visualizou as três ultimas palavras escritas no final do pergaminho, suas mãos soltaram o pergaminho como e o mesmo tivesse queimado suas mãos; seus olhos estavam arregalados e o ar faltara-lhe aos pulmões por meros segundos.

Com a letra garranchosa de Harry, Ginny conseguira ler claramente as palavras usadas em letra de forma: _TOM __M__ARVOLO RIDDLE. _

Ginny quase gritara quando Harry colocara a mão fria sobre seu braço.

- Falta uma vítima, Ginny. – Harry respondeu com a voz rouca e baixa. Ginny engoliu em seco com o tom de sua voz e, principalmente com seu olhar. Ginny já o vira furioso, mas aquilo não era como da vez que Daniel tentara a arrastar pela rua. – Está vendo onde tem o M sublinhado?

O olhar atual de Harry era frio e calculista, e Ginny se surpreendeu ao compará-lo exatamente a de todos os Comensais que ela caçara nos tempos de Guerra; o mesmo olhar de um assassino.

- Como você chegou a essa conclusão?

Harry se levantou, puxando Ginny junto com ele.

- Harry es-espere! Eu não sei de quase nada a respeito de toda essa investigação, salvo o corpo de Catherine que eu vi, mas -.

- Eu coloco você a par de tudo no caminho. Mas são dois rituais. Cristo, eu não acredito que demorei a perceber isso.– Ginny se sentiu sendo arrastada por ele escada acima, enquanto ele resmungava algo sobre se trocarem e rumarem diretamente ao _DICAT. - _Quem quer que seja Rostova, quer entregar a própria vida para encarnar Voldemort em seu corpo.

**_Continua... _**

**Notas: **_Sim, a fanfic continua em Hiatus, mas esse capitulo foi postado por eu já ter escrito mais de seis páginas no dia que publiquei o capitulo passado. _

_Sim, coisas ficando AINDA mais tensas, e acreditem, tudo irá só piorar e desmoronar! As revelações agora só vão crescer, e se preparem para emoçoes MUITO fortes para ambos os casais. _

Espero que vocês gotem. n.n


	26. Capítulo Vinte e Cinco

_**Capítulo Vinte e Cinco **_

Hermione Granger estava vivendo um sonho.

Neste sonho, ela não era uma princesa presa sob uma alta torre esperando ser salva por um belo príncipe a cavalo, mas de qualquer forma para ela aquele era também um conto de fadas.

O homem de seus sonhos estava dormindo relaxadamente ao seu lado, os lábios entreabertos e os cabelos vermelhos bagunçados sobre seu rosto. Seu corpo subia e descia relaxadamente seguindo o ritmo de sua respiração.

Ela sabia que Ron não era exatamente o estereotipo de homem atraente para todas as mulheres, mas ela simplesmente o achava maravilhosamente charmoso. Sensual.

Sorriu, deslizando os dedos suavemente pelos seus cabelos macios. Adorava senti-los entre seus dedos, adorava a maneira que ele reagia ao seu toque.

À pequena luz matinal que começava invadir o quarto do casal Weasley, ela se pegou admirando a delicada aliança que adornava seu anelar esquerdo e sorriu ao ver o contraste de vermelho e dourado – a jóia e os cabelos de seu marido.

Mesmo a irritando até o ultimo momento, Ron era o melhor homem que poderia existir para ficar ao seu lado por todos os dias – o único homem que ela poderia amar da maneira que amava.

_Toc. Toc. Toc. _

Ron franziu o cenho com o barulho, da mesma maneira que Hermione. Ela ergueu o rosto para visualizar uma pequena ave no parapeito da janela de seu quarto.

- Herm – bocejo. – 'one. Quem é o idiota mandando corujas?

Hermione encarou o marido com uma ligeira vontade de rir. Sua voz e sua cara de sono estavam simplesmente adoráveis – e impagáveis.

- Eu não faço a menor idéia. – ela respondeu com sinceridade. – E aquilo não parece ser uma coruja.

- Então deixe aquela porcaria morrer de frio. – Ron resmungou, abraçando Hermione pela cintura e a puxando para perto de si por debaixo das cobertas. Com o afago dele e com a sensação maravilhosa de aquecimento a partir do calor de seu corpo, Hermione não contestou Ron e, alegremente o obedeceu, fechando os olhos e caindo rapidamente no sono.

Entretanto, ela sequer havia percebido que aquela pequena ave era a da espécie usada pelo _DICAT, _em qualquer lugar do mundo, apenas para documentação sigilosa e, num caso grave, para noticias que precisavam chegar a menos de vinte e quatro horas de lugares distantes.

* * *

Harry estava enlouquecido, para dizer o mínimo.

Na verdade, se alguém tivesse de atribuir a ele uma palavra, ela seria algo relacionado com _'surtado'. _Com uma mochila nas costa, contendo todos os rabiscos que ele outrora havia utilizado, ele corria de mãos dadas com Ginny por todo o corredor do _DICAT, _rumo à sala de Michael Stuart.

As palavras e a descoberta sobre aquele ritual ainda bombardeavam seus pensamentos, e ele se sentia cada vez mais angustiado e sufocado à medida que os detalhes o preenchiam.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle... Tom Marvolo Riddle... Voldemort..._

Era como se estivesse relembrando de um antigo pesadelo. Em um dado momento, chegara até mesmo a imaginar sentir suas cicatrizes queimarem horrivelmente em dor, como se estivessem despertas para uma nova Guerra, uma nova onda de sentimentos relacionados à perda, a dor e a tristeza.

Um pesadelo. Era exatamente o que aquele assassino queria transformar a vida de Harry, ainda mais.



Lançou um olhar rápido a Ginny, que estava a pequenos passos atrás de si, tentando acompanhar sua corrida e subitamente sentiu-se confuso. Se Ginny estava em perigo, como ela se encaixava em toda aquela história? Seu sobrenome era Weasley, nada a ver com a letra que faltava.

Mas ele ainda tinha aquela sensação, aquele pressentimento de algo o escapava. Já imaginara sentir a presença de alguém os observando, e não fora apenas uma única vez. Chegara a perguntar a Ginny sobre essa sensação, mas em ambas às vezes ela dissera não ter sentido nada, e que provavelmente era apenas paranóia dele.

Mas Ginny não tinha sobrenome com "M". Tudo bem, seu segundo nome era Molly, mas isso iria fugir completamente à regra do ritual, uma vez que todas as vítimas tinham relação com a primeira letra do sobrenome para completar o nome de Voldemort. Ele chegara a cogitar a possibilidade de, por ser a primeira letra no nome de Voldemort, talvez ela devesse ser especial, mas descartara a possibilidade quando se lembrara que "Marvolo" era seu segundo nome, e não sobrenome.

Sem contar que, no grupo de mulheres que formavam a palavra "Marvolo", Ginny não se enquadrava, não mais. Mas ainda sim... Ainda sim, ele sabia que tinha alguma coisa em branco. E aquilo iria levá-lo à loucura.

Em silêncio, Ginny o acompanhava. Seu olhar cruzava com a figura tensa de Harry a cada segundo, e seu cenho franzia por falta de compreensão em toda aquela situação. O que Voldemort tinha a ver com aquele ritual? Que historia toda era aquela de nomes? De que rituais exatamente ele estava falando?

- Harry -.

- Mais um pouco, Gin. Apenas mais um pouco.

Finalmente, ele havia parado de correr. Sua mão ainda segurava a dela quando, com a mão livre ele alcançou a maçaneta da porta da sala de Michael Stuart.

Harry nem se dera ao trabalho de bater na porta, e Mike sequer percebera a presença do casal. Ginny surpreendeu-se ao perceber que, muito provavelmente, seu chefe passara a noite no Departamento. Ele estava dormindo sobre rolos de pergaminhos e um copo de água ao seu lado.

Harry fez uma careta e ergueu as sobrancelhas com a cena. Ginny balançou a cabeça.

- Só o vi fazer isso uma vez, e foi quando estava na ultima semana da Academia, próximo aos testes finais.

Harry deu de ombros. Para ele, não importava o quanto o homem estava cansado e/ou irritado com toda a situação. Ele percebeu os nomes de vítimas sobre a escrivaninha e percebeu que muito provavelmente Mike gastara a noite fazendo a mesma coisa que ele.

Girou os olhos. Ele sequer havia passado por um treinamento e, ultimamente, estava realmente começando a acreditar que os Aurores britânicos eram realmente frouxos. Stuart, Connor, todos eles.

- Mike – Ginny o chamou, cutucando sem muito cuidado. – Mike, acorde.

Harry percebeu que ela também parecia desgostosa com a atitude do homem, e Harry chegou a abrir um pequeno sorriso, de canto. Bem, nem todos eram frouxos, ele tinha que admitir. Harry sabia que, se Ginny quisesse, ela seria capaz de acabar com ele.

Michael franziu o cenho e ergueu o rosto, encontrando os cenhos de Harry e Ginny franzidos.

- Eu acabei dormin -.

- Eu percebi. – Harry o interrompeu, empurrando todos os pergaminhos de Mike para o lado e jogando sua mochila sobre a escrivaninha do chefe. – Sei o que Rostova está procurando, e sinceramente, temos que ser rápidos para pegar o bastardo.

Aquilo atraíra toda a atenção de Stuart. Ginny já estava ao lado de Harry, silenciosamente ansiosa, observando as mãos d'O Eleito afundar na mochila e retirar de lá todo o material de pesquisa.

Harry pegou primeiro o livro de Ginny, dos tempos de Academia, e o abriu na página em que havia encontrado grande parte de suas respostas. Michael fez uma careta.

- Mas esse é -.



- Eu sei. – Harry o interrompeu, já impaciente. Se existia algo que desenvolvera em Guerra fora impaciência. – Entretanto, quem pensaria que um livro velho de Academia poderia servir para alguma coisa, certo? – ele perguntou sarcástico, franzindo o cenho. – Abra na página quatrocentos e sete.

Michael obedeceu. Ginny ficou lançando olhares de Harry a Mike, e quando olhou novamente para Harry, imaginou se ele poderia quebrar o próprio maxilar de tão cerrado que o mesmo estava. O perfil sério e poderoso dele era capaz de deixar qualquer um aterrorizado. Tanta segurança, tanto poder concentrado.

- Eslavo? – Mike perguntou após um tempo, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Harry assentiu.

- Isso não é tão surpreendente. Russos são considerados descendentes diretos dos eslavos. A questão é, você percebe o padrão?

Ginny aproximou-se mais de Harry, de modo a olhar o próprio livro:

- Qual é o padrão?

Harry pegou a foto de uma das vitimas, sobre a escrivaninha ao lado do livro aberto e estendeu a Ginny.

- Observe a maneira em que as costas dela foi cortada. – Harry colocou o dedo sobre o corte. – Neville analisou o corpo de Eden, lembra? Lembra-se sobre a história de magia negra impregnada no corpo dela? É parte deste ritual.

Ginny tornou a colocar a fotografia sobre a escrivaninha, não desviando seus olhos dos verdes dele.

- E qual exatamente é este ritual?

- Com o corte, o assassino recolhe o maior numero de sangue possível e o utiliza como oferenda.

Ginny encarou Mike com o olhar arregalado.

- _Oferenda? _Qual é o pedido?

- A pessoa praticamente vende a alma, por assim dizer. – Harry respondera dessa vez, atraindo a atenção da Auror. – Ela pode clamar por mais tempo de vida ou por uma cura de alguma doença. Isso varia, mas sempre é relacionado à vida e a morte. Após todo o culto, o assassino deve beber o sangue oferecido... É como se o sangue tivesse concentrado todo o poder que ele pediu. – dessa vez, Harry desviara seu olhar do de Ginny e encarou algum ponto perdido da sala. – Voldemort tentou usar uma variação dessa magia uma vez... Foi logo antes da ultima batalha.

- Mas e esses desenhos e velas, o que são? – Mike perguntou, apontando para a fotografia. Harry cruzou os braços.

- Página setenta e sete.

Por alguma razão, Ginny sabia o que existia nessa página. Tinha pegado exame daquela matéria, justamente por causa do dito ritual da pagina setenta e sete.

- Invocação? – subitamente, ela passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Que droga, por que eu não percebi a semelhança -.

- Porque ele uniu os dois rituais, seria difícil perceber. – Harry retrucou. – Mas é, é um ritual de invocação. Mas a união dos dois rituais é que é o problema. Não vira apenas invocação.

- Reencarnação. – Mike respondera em voz baixa. Naquele momento, o significado caíra sobre os três.

- Há culturas que acreditam que o sacrifício de uma mulher é muito mais valorizado do que a de um homem. E nosso garoto usou disso muito bem, escolhendo três estágios diferentes de mulheres.

Ginny agora compreendia quão longe Harry fora para chegar naquele resultado. Era surpreendente a linha de pensamento que ele havia criado até chegar naquelas conclusões, bem como sua bagagem de conhecimentos a respeito de diversos temas.

Era irônico, altamente irônico pensar que ele detestara a viagem cultural por Cancun.

- Crianças são sinônimo de pureza, adolescentes simbolizam a transição e as grávidas -.

- O milagre. – Mike respondeu em voz baixa. Harry assentiu.

- Quando cheguei a essa conclusão eu quase pirei. Entendia agora o padrão e que ele queria reencarnar algo, ou, sendo mais especifico conseguir algo que já foi há tempos. Mas nada fez sentido, até que -.



- Harry escreveu inúmeras vezes os nomes das vitimas em uma folha. – Ginny o interrompeu, caçando o pergaminho rabiscado na mochila. Quando o encontrou, estendeu-o a Mike. – Eu não sei como, mas ele encontrou uma ponte entre essas mortes e Voldemort.

Michael encarou o casal agora com terror em seus olhos cansados. Harry bufou, mais irritado do que temeroso daquela noticia, e assentira.

- Na Antiguidade bruxa acreditava-se que o sobrenome era a parcela mais poderosa em um nome bruxo. Grandes partes das crenças a respeito dos puros-sangues começam a partir desse credo. Malfoy, Lestrange, sobrenomes antigos assim... Há alguns anos atrás simbolizavam apenas status de poder econômico ou relacionados – _e, é claro, todos relacionados a Voldemort -, _mas na realidade o prestigio de ser um puro-sangue, na verdade, se deve à toda bagagem carregada no poder do sobrenome.

Ginny o encarou admirada. Como ele sabia de tudo isso? Harry era _mestiço, _e ela ainda conseguia se lembrar que, aos dezessete anos, ainda existiam inúmeras coisas sobre o Mundo Bruxo que ele sequer fazia idéia de que existiam.

Harry passou a mão pelo rosto, sentindo-o áspero graças à barba que começara a nascer e ele se esquecera de fazer.

- Eu tentei misturar os sobrenomes de todas as maneiras possíveis, mas foi apenas por um acaso que eu decidi usar apenas a primeira letra de cada um.

Harry agora havia se inclinado sobre a escrivaninha e pegado uma pena recém-utilizada. Molhando-a no tinteiro, começou a escrever sobre o pergaminho já rabiscado:

- Primeiro coloquei todas as letras juntas, e tentei formar algumas palavras. Por fim, decidi que se existia algum motivo de ter escolhido um numero certo de crianças, adolescentes e grávidas, então deveria ter um padrão nas palavras para cada grupo. Tentei misturá-las algumas vezes, até que -.

Em silêncio, ele escreveu as letras dos sobrenomes das três crianças: O, M e T. Na linha seguinte, escreveu as letras O L O A R V e sublinhou o M, indicando que era o que faltava. Em seguida, fez uma seta e escreveu "grávida".

Mais uma vez, ele pulou uma linha e escreveu a letra D duas vezes, R I L e E. Ali eram as adolescentes.

- Depois foi apenas um quebra-cabeça. Acabou ficando fácil depois disso. – Harry respondeu por fim.

Mike encarava Harry horrorizado todas aquelas provas.

- Então nós devemos pegá-lo antes que ele encontre sua ultima vitima? – Mike perguntou com a voz não mais que um sussurro. Como iria encontrar um homem como aquele, quando sequer as vítimas eles conseguiam encontrar em tempo menor que dois dias após sua morte?

Harry inspirou pesadamente, retrucando com a voz rouca e analítica:

- Sabemos que a próxima vitima será efetivamente uma mulher, grávida com sobrenome começado com "M".

Ginny o encarou com uma expressão descrente.

- Isso não ajuda muito. O que nós vamos fazer? Levantar o nome de todas as mulheres do Reino Unido que possam estar -.

Ginny não chegou a terminar a frase, uma vez que a porta do escritório de seu chefe fora aberta num estrondo que chegara até mesmo a assustar e doer os ouvidos tamanho o barulho causado. Ela arregalou os olhos ao perceber uma Hermione um tanto descabelada. Hermione segurava algo em mãos que lembrava um diário.

- Mike! – Hermione falara histérica, empurrando Harry para o lado e corria em direção ao chefe.

- Mas o que -. – ele calou-se quando Hermione jogou o diário sobre a mesa o abriu bruscamente.

- Nikolaievich encontrou a face de Rostova! Esse é o diário de Lucius Malfoy! – ela disparou, atraindo a atenção de todos. Não fora preciso dizer mais nada para que Harry estivesse praticamente sobre a amiga, tentando arrancar a foto recém-tirada do diário das mãos dela. Ginny se surpreendeu ao comparar a atitude dos dois exatamente à mesma que ela costumava ter com Ron.



O problema fora que, quando Harry conseguira tirar a foto das mãos da amiga, seus lábios entreabriram-se com a surpresa e ele soltara um sonoro "Puta que o pariu!"

- É uma _mulher. – _Hermione afirmara, observando a reação de seu melhor amigo. Ginny arregalou os olhos e Mike pareceu esquecer momentaneamente o que iria dizer.

Harry negou vagarosamente, em silêncio.

- Esse não é o problema. – disse por fim, com a voz baixa e inconformada. - Eu já a vi antes. Ela era a mulher escalada por Voldemort para assassinar a família Malfoy.

Finalmente, Ginny fora capaz de retirar a foto das mãos de Harry e observar a fotografia, contendo ali um grande numero de homens e mulheres que Ginny sabia serem Comensais da Morte. Quando Harry lhe apontara quem era Rostova, fora como se um choque tivesse percorrido pelo seu corpo, fazendo-a largar a mesma como se fosse uma cobra venenosa.

Aquilo atraíra a atenção de Harry e Hermione, mas não de Mike, que parecia ainda entretido com o diário.

- Gin? – Harry a segurou pela cintura ao vê-la extremamente pálida. Por um pequeno momento, acreditou que ela fosse entrar em colapso. A preocupação se fez viva nas íris verdes do homem. – Você já a viu? Você já encontrou essa mulher em algum lugar?

- Essa mulher trabalha no _pub _ao lado. – Ginny disse em voz baixa a Harry, quase como um sussurro aterrorizado. – Ela vive me atendendo e atendendo a -.

Seus olhos arregalaram-se ainda mais quando percebera onde aquela conversa estava levando. Sua mão tremia loucamente quando tocou o braço de Harry.

- Rostova já encontrou seu próximo alvo, e eu sei quem pode ser.

- Mike! Ginny! Potter!

Os três voltaram-se mais uma vez para a porta, desta vez encontrando um homem de cabelos castanhos ainda sujos de neve, bem como seus ombros. Ele respirava com dificuldade e Ginny percebeu o desespero em suas íris.

- Connor? – Harry perguntou com as sobrancelhas erguidas, mas David não lhe deu tempo.

- Temos um problema.

* * *

- Senhor, Hermione Granger acabou de me enviar uma foto de Nikolai Rostova, junto com os últimos arquivos descobertos. – um Auror calvo e com óculos com aro de tartaruga abriu a porta, com uma pasta em mãos. – Michael Stuart acabou de nos enviar estes arquivos, e disse que o senhor pode se sentir a vontade de enviar seu irmão o momento que quiser. Ao que parece, Camila Oliveira já enviou seus homens para o Departamento britânico.

- Obrigado. Pode deixar a foto sobre a mesa, por favor. – Mark respondeu, sem sequer erguer os olhos do documento que estava lendo.

O homem obedeceu, mas mesmo depois de ter fechado a porta, Mark ainda estava ocupado demais em parar sua leitura para observar aquela foto. Ocupado demais em suas próprias guerras, próprias lembranças.

Por mais que, não soubessem nada sobre o suposto assassino que vinha aterrorizando o Reino Unido e à Rússia, Rostova não era potencialmente um problema prioritário seu.

Claro que, por mais que fosse odioso admitir, ele concordava com Oliveira sobre o Departamento britânico. Stuart havia deixado o lugar amaciado demais para que realizassem algum trabalho decente. Imaginou se, com o retorno de Potter, o local voltaria a ser da forma que um dia fora: local de excelência, que havia inspirado todos os outros Departamentos a ser tão bons quanto eles.



A porta de seu escritório abriu-se mais uma vez, e ele sentiu-se de alguma maneira completamente aborrecido. Onde estava àquela maldita historia de hierarquia? Que batessem na maldita porta, porcaria, ele era o chefe ali dentro.

Aliás, não tinha um Auror à porta de seu escritório? Por que diabos o infeliz, que mais parecia um armário do que um homem, não lhe informara que havia alguém mais uma vez para incomodá-lo com -.

- Ei, Rutherford.

O som daquela voz interrompeu e bagunçou completamente sua linha de pensamentos. Ele ergueu o rosto e seus olhos encontraram-se com os verdes de Camila, os cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo, de braços cruzados e o encarando com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

Ele observou seu queixo erguido arrogantemente, seu olhar de superioridade e, subitamente, ele sentiu-se furioso por perceber _porque _diabos o Auror não havia lhe informado sobre sua entrada. Aquela mulher era temida até mesmo entre seus maiores Aurores, especialmente depois que eles haviam assistido o punho pequeno da dela atingir o rosto de _seu chefe_ e deixá-lo marcado por duas semanas inteiras.

E isso, nem ela nem ele ainda eram chefes respeitados. Quem poderia imaginar o que ela seria capaz agora, anos mais tarde?

Entretanto, algo o incomodou. Camila estava com o uniforme brasileiro – a capa longa e negra, com a bandeira de sua pátria no ombro esquerdo – e ele julgou que ela tivesse acabado de sair do país. E, sinceramente, ele duvidava que ela saísse de seu confortável Departamento para ter uma conversa amigável principalmente com _ele. _

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – sabia que tinha sido grosseiro, mas não importava. Já fazia muito tempo que ambos vinham se tratando assim para que ele, apenas por sucumbir à sua curiosidade, fosse educado.

Ela também pareceu não se importar.

- Há algo que tem me preocupado e que acho que precisamos conversar. – ela respondeu, sentando-se à frente dele sem sequer ter recebido permissão para o mesmo. Ele segurou-se para não bufar. Camila nunca fora de pormenores.

- É _tão importante_ assim a ponto de você ter saído de seu país? – ele provocou, tornando sua atenção aos papéis, ignorando-a propositalmente. Ela não gostou do tom que ele usara, especialmente por saber que ele estava dando a mínima atenção para ela, parecendo muito mais interessado em observar uma foto que havia acabado de pegar. – Você sabia que já descobriram a face de Rostova? É uma mulher.

Aquilo chamara a atenção da Auror. Subitamente, ela franziu o cenho e pareceu compreender alguma coisa inalcançável aos olhos de Mark.

- Então, como ocorreram os ataques sexuais? – ela perguntou a ele. Mark ergueu os olhos da fotografia, mais uma vez encarando-a nos olhos. Ele conhecia aquele olhar, pensou.

- Outro assassino, talvez? Eu não faço a menor idéia. – ele deu de ombros, franzindo o cenho. – Vamos ser realmente sinceros, para que estamos nos metendo nisso, afinal? Não é como se -.

- Quase todos os diretores internacionais e gerais teriam sido mortos se você não tivesse percebido a bomba. – ela o cortou, indignada que ele não estivesse se importando com aquele caso. – Você realmente acha que nós _não deveríamos_ nos envolver?

_Touché. _

- O que você quer, afinal de contas? – Mark perguntou grosseiramente, mais porque detestava admitir que ela estivesse certa.

E, pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele a percebeu receosa sobre o que iria dizer.

- O quão perto você vigia seus homens? – Camila perguntou de repente, parecendo subitamente assumir a postura firme que sempre possuíra. Mark a encarou com uma careta.

- Que isso tem a ver?

- Responda. – ambos se fuzilaram após a ordem da Auror, mas mesmo assim ele respondeu:



- Perto, eu presumo.

- _Quão _perto? – ela pressionou mais uma vez.

- Camila, eu vou pedir para que se retire se continuar com esse interrogatório sem me dizer o que está acontecendo.

Era difícil _ele _tentar ser firme, pelo menos com aquela mulher. Camila o irritava tanto que ele já havia desistido de brigar com ela, mas daquela vez estava praticamente impossível suportá-la.

O engraçado fora que ela realmente havia se abalado com aquela resposta, ou fora o que ele acreditara, até que ela finalmente dissera seu motivo de vinda, bem como seu receio:

- Um de meus homens encontrou algo suspeito a respeito de um dos seus. E acho que você não vai gostar disso. Aliás, tenho certeza.

* * *

Se alguém sabia não ter sorte, esse alguém era Draco Malfoy.

A Chave do Portal sofrera problemas e no final das contas, ele só pudera realizar sua viagem em direção ao Reino Unido quase quatro horas mais tarde, quando já eram dez da manhã. Isso lhe rendera horas de grande estresse e fúria, ainda mais porque, agora sabendo exatamente quem era Rostova, prendê-la significava uma questão de honra.

Na verdade, Draco sabia que muito provavelmente ele não iria chegar a _prendê-la_. Ela estaria morta antes que ele lesse sua cartilha de direitos e, sinceramente, pouco se importava se as conseqüências de seu ato seriam pesadas.

O problema era que ele sentia já ter visto aqueles olhos negros mais de uma vez. É claro que não vira o rosto de Rostova quando Harry ajudara a ele e a sua mãe a escaparem das mãos de Voldemort, uma vez que a mulher estava mascarada, mas os olhos dela, frios, calculistas e impiedosos eram algo que ele jamais iria esquecer. Ainda mais porque eles haviam brilhado em puro deleite quando assistiu Lucius Malfoy sangrar no colo do filho até a morte.

Mas ele já havia encontrado com a assassina após a morte de seu pai e sua fuga? Seus instintos berravam que sim, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia compreender quando. E aquilo o estava matando, exatamente porque isso lhe trazia a sensação de que algo de muito errado iria acontecer, e que iria levá-lo praticamente à insanidade.

Além da fúria quase incontrolável que estava sentindo, bem como o mar de lembranças que sua mente se encontrava, ele estava se sentindo extremamente ansioso, mas de certo modo, de uma maneira positiva.

Duas semanas e meia, ele pensou enquanto socava as mãos para dentro do casaco pesado de inverno, ignorando os flocos que dançavam e caiam sobre sua cabeça.

Não se sentiu tão tolo quanto achou que se sentiria ao perceber que precisava, e muito, rever Sarah. Sabia que aquele motivo poderia provavelmente ser pela separação abrupta, sem despedidas na forma como deveriam ser, mas isso não mudava o fato de que ele queria vê-la. A única coisa que o acalmava era admitir que, naquele momento, estava apenas a alguns passos de distância dela, e não mais milhares de milhas.

Ele precisava ouvir sua voz, olhar em seus olhos. Abraçá-la; saber que ela estava bem, e perguntar por que diabos ela saíra da investigação.

Era exatamente por tais motivos que, ao invés de estar se dirigindo para o _DICAT, _mesmo sabendo que o mesmo já se encontrava aberto graças ao horário, ele estava indo em direção ao apartamento de Sarah.

_Quem diria, _pensou. Lembrou-se de quando a viu pela primeira vez, bem como das primeiras palavras que havia trocado: ele a detestara.



Seus pensamentos foram imediatamente interrompidos quando seu olhar caiu sobre a multidão que se encontrava na rua, próximo ao prédio da Auror. Sua voz imediatamente sumira, e seu corpo inteiro congelara.

Ele não gostava daquela sensação.

Pessoas cochichando por todos os lados; civis, muitos ainda com seus robes e pijamas, aquele clima de medo. Homens e mulheres andando de um lado para o outro.

Tinha algo de errado.

Apressadamente, Draco começara a abrir caminho em meio àquela multidão. Agora, mais do que nunca, ele precisava encontrá-la. Ele já convivera com Aurores e Comensais tempo o suficiente para saber o que aquele clima de medo e cochicho significava.

Seu corpo fora subitamente impedido por um menor, mas não menos forte. Ele erguera o rosto para encontrar o rechonchudo de Neville Longbottom, fantasmagoricamente branco.

- Malfoy? – ele perguntara com a voz baixa, surpresa. Parecia abalado. – O que você está -.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Draco o interrompeu, seu desespero crescendo ainda mais ao perceber as expressões do legista. – Que maldita bagunça é essa?

- Connor tem tentado já faz alguns minutos expulsar toda essa confusão, mas está difícil. – admitira. – Ainda mais porque a mulher que encontrou o corpo continua gritando em choque, obviamente. Até eu, se não trabalhasse com isso, gritaria. O corpo está completamente destruído.

Aquilo fizera com que os olhos cinzentos do Auror arregalassem e seus lábios entreabrissem.

Por favor, meu Deus, _não. _

Ignorando completamente o legista, Malfoy desvencilhou-se e começou a correr, agora obstinado a chegar ao centro do problema. Sabia que chegara a empurrar um civil da mesma forma que faria um jogador de futebol... Mas dane-se. Aquilo não importava, não agora.

Finalmente, conseguira escapar da massa, que tentava ser dissolvida inutilmente por David Connor. Atrás dele, alguns metros, Draco visualizou o saco preto. O corpo, agora coberto.

Seus punhos cerraram-se. Sequer chegara a escutar os gritos chamando-o, ao fundo.

_Não podia ser verdade. Por favor, não podia. _

- Cristo, Malfoy!

Ele só reagira quando Harry impedira seu campo de visão, o sacudindo pelos ombros. Seus olhos encontraram os verdes determinados de Harry, mas não conseguira encontrar palavras.

- Quando diabos você chegou? Por que você não foi direto ao Departamento, seu branquelo idiota? Esqueça! – Harry gesticulou furiosamente – Você está no caso, certo? É lógico que está. – Harry girou os olhos, arrastando-o pelo braço para uma roda de Aurores. – Aliás, não deixe que Ginny te encontre. É bem provável que -.

- O corpo, Potter. – Draco falara com a voz baixa. Harry o encarou, não conseguindo ler suas expressões.

- Ah. John Cameron, se eu não me engano.

Aquilo fizera Draco encará-lo com o mesmo ar surpreso que fizera com Neville. Um _homem? _Então significava...

- Rostova quem fez isso? Foi aquela desgraçada que fez isso? Você viu quem é, não viu? – ele sentiu o ar de volta aos seus pulmões, como se alguém tivesse lhe devolvido a vida. Agora ele se sentia capaz de voltar ao trabalho. Após isso, iria encontrar Sarah. – Potter, foi essa infeliz que acabou com a vida de meu pai.

- Vi, mas essa não é a questão. Não foi Rostova quem fez isso. – Harry comentou enquanto eles rapidamente caminhavam entre os inúmeros Aurores.

Aquilo atraíra sua atenção. Franzira o cenho.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Rostova estava muito preocupada em pegar sua vítima. – Harry explicou com a voz fria. – E quem fez isso estava preocupado em abater a única testemunha.

Àquela altura, ambos os homens haviam parado de andar. Mais uma vez, ele não gostara daquela sensação.

- O que quer dizer... Potter, o que você quer -.

- Rostova está acompanhada. Não sei por quem, não sei com qual motivo, mas está. É por isso que existiram os ataques sexuais. Enquanto eu não sei por que ela precisava de um parceiro, acredito que o homem está se beneficiando da parceria. Aliás, é por isso que estivemos por tanto tempo tão crentes de que todos os ataques se atribuíam à Rostova. Ela era quem matava, ele era quem atacava as vitimas. – Harry suspirou cansado, passando a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados numa atitude demonstrando seu claro estresse com a situação. – Eu descobri qual é o ritual. – admitiu ao Auror em voz baixa. – Vou colocá-lo a par em breve, é apenas questão de tempo até receber autorização de Mike para sairmos dessa loucura toda. E nós precisamos agir rápido para resgatá-la ainda com vida.

- Rostova pegou a vítima, então? – ele perguntou em voz baixa. Harry o encarou minuciosamente.

- Sim. Quando chegamos aqui, apenas encontramos a moradora gritando desesperada por encontrar o porteiro ensangüentado na entrada do prédio. E o cara está morto desde as três da manhã, de acordo com Neville.

- E você já sabe quem é?

Mais uma vez, ambos os homens se estudaram. Harry sentiu-se, de certo modo, receoso por despejar-lhe as noticias. De qualquer forma, sabia que Malfoy já estava antecipando este tipo de pensamento, ainda que provavelmente estivesse bloqueando-lhe com todas as forças.

Antes que abrisse a boca para dizer-lhe, entretanto, uma mão menor envolvera o colarinho da camisa de Draco e o puxara para baixo com força descomunal. Harry apenas tivera tempo de esboçar uma careta de dor quando o punho de Ginny atingira descontroladamente a face de Draco Malfoy, enquanto ela o encarava pronta para matá-lo.

Ele a encarou como se ela fosse louca.

- Mas que -.

- Eu vou acabar com você! – ela gritou, ainda com os punhos cerrados. Malfoy recuou um passo, enquanto ela avançava um; no final, fora bloqueada por Harry, que lhe segurara gentilmente.

Aquilo a enfurecera.

- Gin -. – Harry a chamou, mas ela o ignorou.

- Eu juro, Malfoy, eu juro, que se encontrar minha melhor amiga morta, eu vou acabar com a sua raça! Eu vou acabar, está me ouvindo? É tudo culpa sua que Sarah se meteu nessa furada toda!

_Sarah. _

Fora a ultima palavra que ecoara em seu cérebro antes que ele apagasse.

**_Continua... _**

**Notas: **_Sim, consegui atualizar mais um capitulo! E eu disse que as coisas iam começar a piorar! E, se querem saber, isso ainda é o ínicio! ;D Farei pessoas perderem as unhas quando chegar os dois ultimos capítulos dessa fanfic (ou pretendo né xD) _

_Ah, as coisas no colégio vão piorando, como sempre. Mas já garanti minha vaga no cursinho ano que vem ;D Não é ser pessimista, apenas to cuidando de todos os lados :B RI é curso concorrido, então ser realista é o melhor às vezes xD _

_Ah, sobre Mark e Camila: eles são dois personagens que eu vou desenvolver em uma fanfic que tangencia essa, como se fosse uma história paralela ao que acontece durante e depois dessa história. (Não vão ser desenvolvidos nessa fic, lógico, uma vez que eles vão ser os principais); eu vou postar essa fanfic no site que a nossa queridissima Ara Potter está criando, e eu espero que vocês possam passar por lá para dar uma lida n.n - é uma outra história que eu tenho me dedicado bastante para começar a desenvolver a trama. _

_E, como eu sempre disse: todas as cenas tem importância ;D Mark e Camila não foram apenas para apresentá-los a vocês (para que vocês comecem a figurar porque eles se detestam tanto shauehusha e fazer propaganda), não. A conversa dos dois tem importância para a trama, vão por mim. _

_Sentindo falta do romance H/G? Aguardem... Há algo grande guardado para eles. Eles se incluem no trecho que eu disse sobre roer as unhas. _

_Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Eu sinceramente adorei escrevê-lo! :D _

_Obrigada pelos comentários, vocês me animaram MUITO_

_Aliáaaas, quero dar os parabéns à **Lady Kourin, **que apesar de ter chegado a achar que Rostova poderia ser o Draco, chegou a talvez associar que o assassino poderia provavelmente ser alguem ligado à ele; à **Sabrina, **por ter sido a primeira a comentar sobre a 'noticia bombástica' da Sarah ser uma possível gravidez (por mais que muita gente possa ter deduzido, ela foi a primeira à comentar sobre isso xD); e finalmente à **Flavinha, **que me surpreendeu ao perceber que não existia apenas a Rostova como assassina._

_É isso. Aguardem o próximo ;D_


	27. Capítulo Vinte e Seis

_**Capítulo Vinte e Seis**_

_When I'm weak_

_I draw strength from you_

_And when you're lost_

_I know how to change your mood_

_And when I'm down_

_You breathe life over me_

_Even though we're miles apart_

_We are each other's destiny_

**(Sia – Destiny)**

_

* * *

_

Aquela mulher está definitivamente me atrapalhando.

_Eu não preciso sequer de muito esforço para ressaltar o quanto eu a odeio. Desde a primeira vez que a vi, o queixo erguido em maneira arrogante e o brilho de seus olhos verdes, eu a odiei. _

_O que me surpreende é o fato de que ela é realmente forte, o tipo de caça que eu adoraria participar, mas isso jamais passou pela minha cabeça. _

_E o mais intrigante é como Mark pode viver lambendo o chão que ela passa, por mais que ele iria preferir morrer a admitir isso. Ele acha que eu sou idiota e não percebo isso, entretanto. É claro, como se fosse muito difícil perceber o olhar que ele direciona a ela cada maldita vez que ela pisa dentro do serviço secreto americano. _

_Hum. Há inúmeros motivos para que eu jamais a tenha visto como caça, acredito. Um potencialmente se deve a cautela; desde a morte da noiva há anos atrás, Mark sempre tivera um ótimo olfato quando se diz a ameaça a pessoas próximas a ele. E, obviamente Camila é uma dessas pessoas, por mais que ambos se matem apenas com olhares. _

_Mas quem é melhor para conhecer uma pessoa que sua própria família? Eu sei o quanto ele a considera, especialmente após a missão que resultara a posição de liderança que atualmente ambos estão. Ainda consigo me lembrar perfeitamente das expressões faciais dele enquanto o mesmo ditava o relatório para nosso chefe, especialmente no que se diz respeito ao fato dele ter dormido com ela._

_Eu jamais seria capaz de machucar meu próprio irmão num setor de sua vida que já está destruído o suficiente._

_Um provável segundo motivo seria o fato de que o trabalho de Camila antes de se tornar Diretora-geral, era justamente o mesmo que o meu: ela também era caçadora._

_E sua caça são homens como eu. Ou, como ela costuma dizer, assassinos em série. _

_Essa é uma razão suficientemente boa para que eu me veja o mais longe possível dessa mulher. _

_Mas tudo tem se tornado potencialmente mais difícil quando durante a manhã, ao encontrar o grupo latino que iria auxiliar Reino Unido, Camila me encontrou limpando as mãos, e franziu o cenho ao perceber que a sujeira era nada menos que sangue. _

_Quando ela me lançou aquele olhar que eu conhecia muito bem, eu a assegurei de maneira fria que ela não deveria estar surpresa, uma vez que sabia muito bem que meu trabalho era eliminar possíveis perigos para a segurança de meu país. _

"_É claro", eu a ouvi resmungar, antes que me dessa as costas. Mas eu sabia, eu tinha a plena certeza de que ela havia farejado alguma coisa. E o que me irrita nessa infeliz, é que ela jamais se importou de aprofundar suas suspeitas, ainda que isso significasse remexer no lixo sem proteção. E foi exatamente o que ela fez._

_Meu cenho franziu quando a percebo entrar no Departamento, pronta para encontrar meu irmão. Eu tinha certeza que ela iria contatá-lo antes de avisar o Departamento britânico. _

_Mordo meu lábio, contendo minha própria fúria, antes de agitar a varinha num movimento brusco._

_Ela não iria me impedir de ter minha mulher perfeita, nem que isso custasse à vida de Mark quando eu me livrasse dela. Não agora que Nikki tem me ajudado tanto, e eu tenho ajudado-a da mesma maneira. _

_Eu jamais o machucaria, não sentimentalmente. Mas ele não precisa saber que eu fui o autor de sua morte e dessa vaca. _

* * *

Harry caminhou pelo corredor lotado do terceiro andar do Departamento com as mãos nos bolsos do jeans e o cenho franzido. Em nenhum momento algum Auror o interrompeu, o que ele se sentiu agradecido por isso. Sabia que, se alguém falasse com ele naquele exato instante, ele não seria tão educado quanto deveria realmente ser.

Entretanto, ninguém poderia culpá-lo pela sua grosseria, pelo menos se compreendesse quão sua mente havia mergulhado em todas as ultimas descobertas.

Rostova. Voldemort. Sarah. Ginny.

Harry contara as velas em todas as fotografias das vitimas mais de duas vezes, e ele sabia que, caso Sarah fosse realmente assassinada, ela somaria a décima sexta vela do ritual, a última vela. A última vitima.

Ele gostava de Sarah, achava-a uma ótima pessoa e, acima de tudo – pelo menos era o que para ele importava – era uma boa amiga e pessoa para com Ginny; contudo, seu desejo maior era chegar a tempo a impedir aquela assassina por causa do _resultado_ de todos aqueles assassinatos. Com a morte da Auror, acabavam-se as vítimas, e ela seria capaz de invocar a magia de Voldemort. Não apenas isso, mas se Harry estivesse certo – o que ele duvidava não estar – reencarnar Voldemort no próprio corpo.

Era como reviver um pesadelo. Por mais que não mostrasse suas reais emoções, Harry sabia estar a ponto de transpirar o próprio medo, o próprio desespero.

Depois de tanto tempo esforçando-se o máximo, adquirindo o máximo de conhecimento para conseguir um pouco de paz, uma lunática infeliz vinha com a _brilhante idéia _de trazer o bruxo mais perigoso de todos os tempos de volta à vida.

Ele sentia medo pelo que poderia acontecer, bem como se sentia tragado de volta a um passado que tentava todas as noites esquecer. Lembranças fortes demais, dolorosas demais. Solitárias demais.

Suas cicatrizes gritavam, como se despertas psicologicamente após um longo período de suposto descanso.

Não obstante, ainda existia o homem desconhecido que acompanhava Rostova. Na opinião de Harry, aquele homem era tão intimidador quanto à própria Rostova em si, mas por razões diferentemente óbvias. Nada mudaria sua opinião que, no fundo, ele tinha a absoluta certeza de que o alvo principal desse fantasma era Ginny.

E sim, aquilo era o suficiente para que ele se sentisse sem reação. O simples fato de imaginá-la em perigo era capaz de fazê-lo perder brevemente o ar de seus pulmões, bem como seu coração apertar e doer loucamente.

Não, _ela não_ iria se meter em problemas. Ele iria proteger Ginny, nem que isso lhe custasse à própria vida.

Seu humor estava exatamente igual ao do período em que ele fazia trabalhos de reconhecimento, em Guerra. Por passar tanto tempo trabalhando sozinho, ele de certo modo havia se habituado à solidão. E chegava a gostar disso, por um lado.

Trabalhando sozinho, ele poderia tomar atitudes que ninguém contestaria depois.

Mas as circunstâncias eram diferentes. Ele não era mais apenas um homem sozinho em busca de justiça, como um justiceiro, mas um Auror e, como tal, que submetia todas as suas atitudes a um superior.

E somando isso com sua atitude isolacionista, ele se sentia completamente frustrado.



Após um pensamento, Harry não pôde evitar sorrir de forma amarga, enquanto abria uma porta que o levaria a um enorme espaço em aberto do Departamento, o campo de treinamento de recrutas: Voldemort não pensava assim? Por mais que tivesse seguidores, desde muito cedo Dumbledore tinha o ensinado que aquele monstro sempre agira sozinho, desde os tempos mais remotos.

Harry deixou de sorrir e franziu o cenho quando se inclinou sobre a sacada do enorme terraço, seus olhos vasculhando o céu e a enorme floresta, feitos magicamente.

Dumbledore estava certo, mais uma vez, ele pensou enquanto abria a mão esquerda e a olhava sem interesse. Essa ligação nunca vai acabar... De certo modo, sempre fomos iguais. Ambos agimos da mesma maneira. Ambos torturamos pessoas e matamos para chegar a um objetivo. Ambos agimos da mesma maneira.

Fechando os olhos, alcançou o maço de cigarros que havia comprado há poucos minutos e pegou um, levando imediatamente aos lábios. Ainda de olhos fechados, tentou procurar o isqueiro.

_Iguais. _Ele era o exato monstro que derrotara, ele se transformara nesse monstro por causa de todos aqueles anos.

Harry se surpreendeu quando sentiu o cigarro ser tirado de seus lábios, e abriu os olhos para em seguida se deparar com os castanhos de Ginny.

- Ginny?

- Desde quando você fuma? – ela perguntou com o cenho franzido, antes de tirar o maço de sua mão. Ele ainda parecia de alguma maneira surpreso de encontrá-la ali. – Eu não o vi fumando desde que voltou da ultima batalha.

- Eu não fumo.

- Mas então -.

- Fumei uma vez alguns cigarros por causa de estresse, mas é só. Nicotina acalma, de alguma maneira.

Ginny ergueu uma sobrancelha e fez uma careta sarcástica.

-Se quer se acalmar tome calmante ou qualquer remédio que os Curandeiros receitam, não estrague seu pulmão. Cristo, já não basta seu fígado com aquele tanto de uísque. – ela reclamou, antes de guardar o maço no próprio bolso e encará-lo firmemente, esperando que ele a enfrentasse.

Subitamente, Harry abriu um pequeno sorriso. Pelo menos um dos dois era forte ali, e forte ele queria dizer não no sentido de força mágica ou estratégica. Enquanto lutava, Ginny em todos os anos não se utilizara de caminhos tão negros quanto os de Comensais para prendê-los ou exigir justiça. Por mais que o mundo estivesse desabando ao seu redor, ela ainda era capaz de manter-se calma – ou pelo menos aparentar – e fazer o que deveria ser feito, da maneira correta.

Talvez, agora fosse por isso que ela estivesse praticamente liderando todo o Departamento. Após a notícia de David Connor de que Sarah Madison havia sido capturada e que todas as ligações haviam sido feitas entre ela e Rostova, Michael Stuart estava praticamente em estado vegetativo tamanho o choque, e Harry sabia, provavelmente afundando-se em culpa. Por mais que ambos tivessem discutido, o homem tinha Sarah como se fosse sua irmã caçula.

Mas Ginny, por mais furiosa que estivesse, erguera o queixo de forma arrogante e assumira a posição do Diretor. Em menos de cinco minutos, já estava distribuindo ordens e exigindo o recolhimento do corpo do porteiro do prédio, expulsando toda a multidão – que incluía seu maior pesadelo: repórteres – do local e praticamente ordenando uma equipe estratégica preparada em sua sala em menos de vinte minutos assim que todos voltassem ao Departamento.

Harry a encarou com profunda admiração quando a viu comandar tanta gente com tamanha calma e autoridade. Por ser tipicamente independente e isolacionista, Harry duvidava que até mesmo _ele _fosse capaz de agir de tal maneira tão rápido.

Ela armara sua própria muralha, e estava pronta para que deixar que ninguém a derrubasse, não até que tudo estivesse resolvido.

Ginny era incrível.



- A equipe já está pronta. – Ginny disse a ele com o cenho franzido e voz baixa. – Eu gostaria que você estivesse presente.

Harry a encarou com uma careta.

- Eu não sou da equipe estratégica.

- Mas você é uma das pessoas com mais experiência do Departamento, ainda que tenha sido nomeado Auror há tão pouco tempo. – Ginny contestou. – E eu gostaria que você estivesse ao meu lado. – ela admitiu em voz baixa, desviando seu olhar do dele e encarando a floresta. Como não era época de seleção de novos recrutas, o local estava ocupado apenas por ela e Harry.

Ambos formaram um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

- Estarei lá com você. – Harry assegurou com a voz suave.

- Obrigada.

Inevitavelmente, a mão dele brincou com as mechas vermelhas do cabelo dela, enquanto ela continuava encarando a paisagem.

- Acabei de falar com Draco. Expliquei-lhe sobre o ritual e o desejo de Rostova.

- Ele está bem?

- Eu não posso assumir o silêncio como uma resposta afirmativa, Harry.

Aquele branquelo deveria estar surtado internamente, Harry pensou. Ele o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que Malfoy jamais mostraria seu desespero frente à Ginny, mas que, internamente, ele estaria aos berros.

- Ele não sabia sobre o bebê. – Ginny sussurrou, e Harry a encarou com os olhos arregalados.

- Quer dizer que ele descobriu que Sarah estava grávida apenas após você contar sobre o ritual?

Ela assentiu.

Cara, aquilo deveria ter sido demais para ele.

- Eu preferi não chamá-lo para a parte estratégica, mas ele vai participar da operação para tentar resgatar Sarah. – Ginny continuou – Eu sei que, mesmo se eu tentasse impedi-lo de nos acompanhar, ele iria do mesmo jeito.

Harry assentiu sarcasticamente.

- Pode apostar que sim.

Seus dedos entrelaçaram os de Ginny e ele puxara gentilmente para que começasse a caminhar.

- Vamos lá, doçura. Temos trabalho a fazer.

* * *

O lugar estava depressivamente silencioso.

A luz entrava parcialmente graças as persianas fechadas, iluminando poucos pontos do escritório, enquanto o homem de cabelos louros colocava-se a frente da escrivaninha de vidro e direcionava suas íris cinzentas para o porta-retratos, sem demonstrar emoção alguma.

Seu cenho franziu ao observar a face sorridente; os cabelos longos e negros caindo sobre os ombros, os olhos azuis brilhando em divertimento.

Se fechasse os olhos, sabia que seria capaz de escutar a risada sarcástica dela, ou sentir a respiração tranqüila próxima ao seu ouvido, exatamente como ela fazia quando ele dormia abraçado a ela.

Protegida. Segura.

Era doloroso demais para que ele pudesse suportar.

Ele não conseguia compreender quando começara a precisar tanto dela, desde quando se aproximara dela _daquela_ maneira. Não começara apenas por desejo, por tesão? Ele não conseguia ver apenas isso, agora. Existia a necessidade, a necessidade de estar próximo a ela. Tê-la segura.

Draco não sabia o que iria fazer se fosse tarde demais para salvá-la.



Seu mundo parecera desabar ainda mais quando Ginny revelara-lhe, sem piedade, o ritual de Rostova e a situação que encaixava Sarah perfeitamente. Ele parecia ter perdido os sentidos de seu corpo, sua garganta apertara e ficara incrivelmente seca, como se ele estivesse enfrentando a sede bravamente em um deserto.

_

* * *

_

- Bem, está na hora.

_Draco inspirou profundamente, antes de assentir e pegar a mala ao chão, pronto para ir à sala onde estaria sua Chave do Portal. Segurou a mala em uma das mãos e seus olhos caíram sobre a figura feminina, alguns passos atrás de si. _

_Seus olhos se encontraram, e ele se sentiu profundamente perdido na cor dos olhos dela. Ele adorava aquele tom azul, que para Draco era tão único. Era uma das coisas que mais gostava quando a observava acordar, de manhã. Vagarosamente, ele conseguia ver aquele azul surgindo, juntamente com um sorriso lento e sonolento. _

_Mas eles não brilhavam agora. Ela não sorria. _

_O mar azul estava tempestuoso. _

_- Sarah -._

_- Espero que tudo ocorra bem na Rússia. – ela o interrompeu, dando-lhe as costas e o impedindo de dizer mais alguma coisa, ou fazer alguma coisa. Ele arregalou os olhos em sua direção com aquela atitude. – Se precisar de qualquer coisa, mande uma coruja. – ela disse ao parar de caminhar, virando apenas um pouco o rosto. – Adeus, Draco. _

* * *

Aquela mulher era complicada demais para sua cabeça, ele pensou com cenho franzido, observando o sorriso dela na fotografia. Mas, de qualquer modo, era ela quem o havia feito cativo, afinal.

E era ela quem esperava um filho seu.

_Um filho. _

Quando Voldemort estava chegando mais uma vez ao auge de seu poder, Draco se lembrava de Lucius Malfoy arranjando-lhe um casamento com a família Parkinson. Ambas as famílias eram devotas o suficiente ao Lorde das Trevas, bem como prezavam o que era tradicional e proveniente de sangue puro.

E Draco conhecia Pansy desde os seis anos, e ela o idolatrava. Tanto os Malfoy quanto os Parkinson acreditava que a união seria um resultado feliz para todos.

Mas Pansy era um perfeito pé no saco, na opinião de Draco. Um dia, ele estava sentado no sofá verde da masmorra da Sonserina, com Pansy deitada em seu colo. Já se fazia dois anos desde que sabia de seu casamento arranjado com ela, e ainda não conseguia se acostumar com a idéia. Uma porque ela não conseguia ficar de boca fechada por mais do que cinco minutos.

Outra porque ela falava demais de futuro, e aquilo o apavorava.

Naquela vez, ela começara um repertorio que ia desde o dia do casamento até o nascimento do primeiro filho. À menção da palavra 'filho', Draco imaginou um pirralho com cara de buldogue, completamente mimado e chato correndo pela casa e torrando seu dinheiro por todos os lados, ou uma garota com vestidos de babados, tão insuportável quanto à mãe, reclamando das coisas mais superficiais possíveis.

Ah, sim. Pansy definitivamente o havia ensinado bem sobre como temer crianças, o suficiente para que ele pensasse nunca, jamais ter algum filho.

Como a vida poderia ser irônica. A única coisa que ele poderia pensar agora era como gostaria de que aquele pesadelo não estivesse acontecendo, e que Sarah tivesse contado antes, o suficiente para que ele a levasse para a Rússia com ela; para que ela estivesse protegida.

Ela, e o bebê também.



Draco não sentiu o rosto molhado até que visse seu reflexo no vidro do porta-retratos. Surpreso consigo mesmo, ele limpou o rosto e soltou um suspiro pesado. Em seguida, observou o rosto sorridente de Sarah mais uma vez.

Se um fio de cabelo daquela irritante estivesse fora do lugar, Draco iria fazer Voldemort parecer uma criança mimada quando suas mãos encostassem-se a Rostova.

Surpreendeu-se quando a porta do escritório da Auror abriu de forma abrupta. Inicialmente, pensou que fosse Harry trazendo alguma novidade, ou alguma noticia desastrosa, mas estava enganado.

Seus olhos encararam os cinzentos de Nathan Madison, estes carregados em uma fúria descontrolada.

- Ginny acabou de mandar uma coruja, Comensal. – ele respondeu com a voz fria. – Você vai me colocar a par de tudo _agora, _e depois eu irei o seu traseiro até o inferno por ter feito isso com a minha irmã.

* * *

Tudo estava um caos.

O motivo maior era que os estrategistas não conseguiam chegar a um senso comum; como poderiam bolar um plano de resgate a Sarah Madison – ou o que havia restado dela – se sequer sabiam onde procurar?

Ora, eles tinham um nome, uma face e um propósito, mas ninguém tinha idéia de onde aquela mulher poderia estar.

Harry lançou um olhar para Ginny quando dois Aurores começaram a discutir a ponto de um Auror destruir a lâmpada da sala quando gritara. A ruiva apenas fechara os olhos e inspirara profundamente.

- Vocês querem parar com isso? – Hermione gritou, afastando os dois Aurores um do outro. – Nós temos uma situação em mãos, vocês que resolvam seus problemas após terminarem o que foram treinados a fazer.

- E como e_xatamente _nós vamos fazer isso, Weasley? – o homem gritou com Hermione, fazendo com que Harry imediatamente desencostasse da parede e encarasse o homem, um olhar que deixava bem claro suas intenções: toque nela e você estará acabado.

- Rollins. – Ginny chamou um Auror próximo a ela, de cabelos espetados.

- Senhora?

- Aponte todos os lugares em que Rostova atacou aqui no Reino Unido, no mapa.

- Sim senhora. – o homem assentiu, apontando os locais com a ponta da varinha. – Todos os locais estão distantes um do outro, como você pode ver.

Todos os outros Aurores ficaram em silêncio, observando o cenho franzido em concentração de Ginny. Ela colocou uma franja ruiva atrás da orelha e olhou para Hermione.

- Você disse que encontrou o lugar onde Rostova vivia.

- Sim, mas na verdade isso foi bem fácil, você sabe. Foi só ir até o _pub _e pedir a ficha -.

- Qual é o lugar?

Harry entendeu onde Ginny queria chegar, e sentiu-se realmente surpreso que ela tivesse chegado _tão _longe, pensando em todas as possibilidades.

Hermione olhou para o mapa, antes de apontar o local.

- É um pouco longe do Departamento, entretanto -.

Harry arregalou os olhos, e encarou Ginny.

- Você... – Ele balbuciou. _Cristo, você é um gênio. _

Ginny franziu ainda mais o cenho ao perceber que seu raciocínio estava correto. Ela se levantou e agitou sua varinha, fazendo com que a mesma ligasse todos os pontos onde estavam marcados os lugares que as vitimas haviam sido encontradas.



- Se ajuntar os pontos de todas as mortes, formará um circulo, exatamente o mesmo que é formado com velas quando Rostova assassina alguém do ritual. E se você ver onde ela estava vivendo até então -.

- É exatamente o centro do círculo. – Hermione disse em voz baixa, finalmente compreendendo.

Harry lançou um olhar em direção aos estrategistas, determinado.

- Já temos nosso local.

Um dos homens o encarou com sarcasmo.

- O que você quer dizer? Isso é apenas suposição -.

- Você tem alguma idéia melhor, Lucas? Você sabe com que, exatamente, estamos lidando? Isso não é apenas por nossa colega de trabalho, isso é impedir o retorno de Voldemort! – Ginny gritou, silenciando toda a sala. O homem pareceu envergonhado, e desviou seu olhar de Harry. – Faça seu trabalho. _Agora. _

* * *

Ele não havia acreditado nela até que a bomba quase tirasse sua vida pela segunda vez.

De fato, a segunda vez fora sensivelmente menos preparada que a primeira, mas provavelmente muito mais perigosa que a mesma, uma vez que ela, com efeito, quase conseguira seu feito.

A enfermeira estava quase surtando enquanto enrolava as bandagens em todo seu tórax, parcialmente curado graças à poção que ela havia preparado, mas ele não se importou, sequer escutou suas reclamações e medos.

Tudo o que importava, era a mulher encostada à parede, com os braços cruzados e o assistindo, e o bastardo chamado Erick Rutherford.

O infeliz provavelmente deveria estar pensando que ele e Camila teriam efetivamente batido as botas, uma vez que a única coisa que ele seria capaz de visualizar seria a ala em que ele e a Auror estavam completamente desabado e, em alguns pontos, em chamas.

Seus olhos encontraram com os verdes da Auror e ele sentiu-se estremecer. Ao encontrar a bomba pela segunda vez, a única coisa que tivera tempo de fazer fora ver o relógio marcar o término do tempo e imediatamente jogar-se em cima dela, protegendo-a contra os destroços.

Felizmente, ela estava apenas com vários arranhões e um roxo nojento na testa, próximo aos cabelos, enquanto ele recebera praticamente todo o impacto, com direito a uma barra de aço da construção escapando por milímetros de ser enterrada em sua cabeça, um braço e uma perna quebrados e cortes profundos por todo o corpo.

Na verdade, ele sequer sabia desde quando começara a ter tanta _sorte_. Aquela bomba tinha potencial para fazer ele e Camila em pedaços, e teria realmente conseguido se eles estivessem apenas mais cinco passos próximos do local.

Entretanto, não estavam, e ambos foram praticamente soterrados.

Mais uma vez, ele não conseguia compreender a sorte de ter _sobrevivido._

- Mcdonald! – ele chamou rispidamente o Auror que estava na enfermaria, tomando nota sobre os últimos acontecimentos.

- Senhor.

- Eu quero que enviem toda a documentação que Camila Oliveira trouxe ao Departamento britânico, a_gora. _Quero três grupos dos melhores Aurores dessa merda enviados à Inglaterra para auxiliá-los na captura de Rostova e, principalmente – seu cenho franziu-se ainda mais – quero meu irmão acorrentado a minha frente em menos de vinte e quatro horas! Eu não quero os ingleses tratando do nosso lixo, fui bem claro?

- Sim senhor! – o homem assentiu antes que aparatasse.

- Camila -. – ele arfou, olhando em direção à morena. Resmungou sonoramente quando a dor de seus ferimentos o invadiu mais uma vez.



- Senhor, por favor, poupe seu fôlego. – a enfermeira pediu chorosa. Camila a encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Eu não tenho tempo para isso. – ele a cortou seco. – Você já terminou os curativos?

- Você está todo engessado! – ela choramingou mais uma vez. – Os cortes em seu corpo ainda nem cicatrizaram direito! Ainda preciso passar a segunda poção em seus cortes e... Por favor, senhor – não! Não levante! Rutherford!

- Eu tenho trabalho a fazer, maldição, pare de me -.

- Mark, sente-se.

Não fora exatamente a ordem, mas o tom de voz de Camila e o brilho em seus olhos que o fizeram obedecer. Ela se colocou a sua frente e ele viu com ainda mais clareza a preocupação em suas íris verdes.

_Whoa... _Já fazia anos desde que ele via algo além de raiva e sarcasmo naqueles olhos.

- Você não está em condições de sair correndo até a Inglaterra agora. – ela o avisou com o cenho franzido. – Obedeça a enfermeira, por favor.

Enfermeira e Auror se mediram por alguns minutos, antes que a mulher percebesse que seu chefe havia obedecido à estrangeira. Em silêncio, ela retomou seu trabalho.

- Camila... – ele a chamou em voz baixa, encarando as próprias mãos arranhadas. – Me desculpe por não acreditar em você.

Aquilo a pegara desprevenida. Camila o encarou com os olhos arregalados, antes de esconder suas reais emoções e encolher os ombros.

- Ele é seu irmão. Acho que é normal duvidar de uma coisa dessas.

- Mesmo assim, eu -.

- Está tudo bem. – ela o interrompeu suavemente. Ambos se encararam mais uma vez, as íris azuis fixas nas verdes.

A enfermeira sentiu-se subitamente envergonhada com o tratamento de ambos. Mesmo que de maneira sutil, ela percebeu que existia mais ali do que eles realmente mostravam.

O relógio em seu pulso deu um pequeno _bip, _anunciando que o tempo da poção que iria passar sobre os ferimentos dele estava pronto para ser coada.

- Oliveira. –A enfermeira a chamou timidamente. A Auror desviou sua atenção do homem com uma careta confusa. – Você pode continuar pressionando esta gaze nas costas dele, por favor? Preciso terminar a poção para passar sobre esses ferimentos. Não precisa colocar proteção alguma nas mãos, a poção nesta gaze não traz nenhum problema.

Camila assentiu, com um olhar prestativo.

- Claro, sem problemas.

Ela deu a volta no leito em que Mark se encontrava e logo ele sentiu as mãos da enfermeira sendo tiradas de suas costas para logo serem preenchidas com as frias de Camila. Àquele toque, ele sentiu-se surpreso ao perceber que seu corpo reagira da mesma maneira que a primeira vez que ela o tinha tocado, ainda que a dor de senti-las pressionadas em suas costas o fizesse fechar os olhos e segurar o resmungo de dor.

- Esses cortes estão horríveis. – ela disse em voz baixa quando a enfermeira saiu do quarto.

- O que você queria, arranhões? – ele grunhiu. – Eu tive praticamente todo o teto daquela ala sobre a minha cabeça. E isso não é nada de mais, realmente eu já tive piores na -.

Ela pressionou um pouco as mãos sobre suas costas, fazendo-o gemer desta vez graças à dor.

- O que eu quero dizer é que você não precisava ter feito isso. – Camila admitiu em voz baixa e ele quase pôde visualizar seu cenho franzido.

- _Isso? _

_- _Dar uma de herói. – ela resmungou.

Ele sabia que aquilo seria o mais próximo que aquela mulher chegaria de um _'obrigada';_ antes que percebesse, estava sorrindo.

- De nada. – respondeu simplesmente, fazendo-a girar os olhos.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por mais algum tempo, antes que ele perguntasse com a voz carregada de rancor:

- Eu vou ser investigado, não vou?

Ela não mascarou a verdade.

- Você sabe que vai. O assassino é seu _irmão_. O Conselho Geral pode muito bem acreditar que você estava se fazendo de tonto todo esse tempo.

Mark fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente, procurando calma.

- De todas as pessoas, eu nunca imaginei que _ele _fosse capaz de algo assim. Quer dizer, isso só não acontece com pessoas que sofreram traumas na infância ou algo parecido? Aquele bastardo nunca sofreu trauma algum -.

- Nem sempre. – ela respondeu com a voz baixa, levemente distante. – Ele pode ter distorcido a realidade.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- É complicado explicar. Eu precisaria de um especialista.

- Mas você trabalhava nessa área. – ele contestou.

Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu apenas investigava e prendia. Tinha sempre toda uma equipe por trás, como todo caso. - Camila suspirou cansada em seguida. – Ouça, eu posso ajudá-lo com essa situação, caso o Conselho tente jogar algo contra você. Eu sei que você não sabia de nada a respeito de Erick. Mas você sabe que tentarão afastá-lo por um tempo.

- Já fizeram isso uma vez, você sabe.

- É. – ela respondeu, apenas. – Eu sei.

Ele pareceu surpreso com a facilidade que ambos estavam conversando, mas ele sabia que era apenas por que Camila tinha baixado sua guarda; estava afetada demais com os acontecimentos para provocá-lo com qualquer coisa.

Fechou os olhos.

- Nós ainda vamos um dia conversar sobre tudo o que aconteceu? – Mark sussurrou com a voz rouca.

Ela demorou um pouco para responder.

- Eu duvido muito. – respondeu por fim.

* * *

_Pinga. Pinga. Pinga. _

O som que supostamente lembrava uma goteira a acordou vagarosamente. Seus olhos pesavam de maneira inacreditável, obrigando-a a continuar com os mesmos fechados – ela duvidava que fosse capaz de abri-los, de qualquer maneira, uma vez que se sentia extremamente fraca até mesmo para isso.

Ela estava tão mole e zonza quanto um bêbado, sem controle algum sobre seu corpo. Doía até mesmo pensar, compreender porque estava tão cansada. Por algum tempo, ficou apenas imaginando se aquilo era um sonho, um sonho completamente esquisito que ela finalmente havia se rendido, após quase dois dias sem conseguir fechar os olhos de tanta preocupação.

O barulho da goteira a incomodava de tal maneira que ela não fora capaz de levar suas indagações por muito mais tempo. Será que ela tinha deixado a torneira do banheiro aberta, ou o quê?

_Pinga. Pinga. Pinga. _

Aos poucos, ela foi recuperando os sentidos, ainda que os mesmos ainda estivessem completamente confusos. Alguns minutos se passaram até que ela sentisse frio, e pensou que, se tateasse com a mão a procura do cobertor, poderia voltar a se aquecer.

Mas suas mãos não se moviam, e ela apenas percebeu estar amarrada após inúmeras tentativas, o suficiente para que a corda arranhasse seus pulsos. De alguma maneira, aquilo a despertara um pouco mais. O que estava acontecendo? Aquilo definitivamente não era seu quarto.

Segundos se passaram até que ela começasse a se situar. A tontura estava ainda tão grande que ela não se sentia capaz de abrir os olhos sem que colocasse sua refeição para fora, coisa que irritantemente estava começando a se tornar habito; mesmo com os olhos fechados, entretanto, ela se esforçou para aprimorar a percepção de seus outros sentidos.

Definitivamente, ela estava sentada, ainda que a posição fosse um tanto desagradável. Seus pulsos estavam amarrados em um lugar – que muito lhe parecia um cano ou alguma tubulação antiga ao sentir a frieza em seus dedos – que a deixava completamente torta, e aquilo estava começando a incomodar seu corpo. O chão era extremamente gelado e áspero, causando-lhe frio.

Quando sua razão finalmente começara a gritar por atenção, ela realmente começara a ficar preocupada. Ainda que mole e extremamente tonta, Sarah abriu os olhos para apenas se deparar com a escuridão. Ela duvidava ser capaz de enxergar um palmo diante de seu nariz.

E aquilo a apavorou, assim como a conscientização de que seus pés estavam firmemente presos entre si, talvez até mesmo mais fortes que seus pulsos. _Silver tape_? Ela especulou. Não saberia dizer.

Vamos, Madison, procure se lembrar. Como você parou nesse lugar?

Aos poucos as lembranças retornaram, e aquilo apenas fez com que o pânico aumentasse.

A conversa matinal com o porteiro, antes de recolher o jornal. Um casal interessado em um conhecer um apartamento à venda naquele prédio. O sorriso caloroso do homem, um moreno forte e de intensos olhos azuis. Ela pensou já ter visto aquele homem em algum lugar, mas apenas devolveu-lhe o sorriso de maneira educada, antes de dar as costas. A mulher estava de costas, então Sarah não lhe deu atenção.

_Pinga. Pinga. Pinga._

Espere, mas aquilo não fazia sentido. Eram apenas seis e meia da manhã, que tipo de casal iria a pleno inverno procurar um apartamento aquele horário?

Fora seu ultimo pensamento antes que seus olhos se arregalassem ao ver o homem assassinar o porteiro com um feitiço que lhe cortara profundamente todo o corpo. Sangue esguichou de seu pescoço e ela jurou ter presenciado os olhos arregalados daquele bondoso senhor caírem sobre si antes que ele caísse para a morte.

A última coisa que ela conseguia se lembrar, entretanto, era a dificuldade em abrir os olhos, apenas para conseguir visualizar o homem retirando suas pantufas e o barulho de silver tape sendo cortada do rolo e prendendo à sua pele.

O pânico se transformava em terror à medida que ela compreendia cada passo daquilo tudo.

Um casal. Um maldito casal.

Sua respiração acelerou, e a tontura aumentou assim como a sensação de enjôo. Ela havia sido dopada e presa em algum lugar completamente escuro e desconhecido.

Eles iriam matá-la. Deus, eles iriam matá-la.

Sarah sentiu que estava sufocando e temeu que não fosse capaz de respirar o ar fundo o bastante, rápido o bastante, para mantê-la viva. Tentou contorcer-se, debatendo-se como podia, desesperada por viver.Graças à tontura e a moleza de seu corpo, acabou batendo o rosto com força contra alguma 

coisa, provavelmente o encanamento, e o golpe a deixou ainda mais atordoada. Ficou simplesmente parada, com a cabeça latejando em dor e com o corpo ainda mais torto.

Tentou pensar quem diabos eram aqueles dois, mas a única coisa que vinha em sua mente era Rostova. Rostova e acompanhante. Rostova, e como ela estava certa de que eram dois assassinos, e não apenas um.

Mas como poderia ser? Ela tinha apenas teorias, e ninguém sequer acreditara em alguma delas. Nem Mike, nem Draco, ninguém.

E onde ela estava, afinal de contas? Ela não conseguiria pensar com clareza, não enquanto o fato de ter a plena certeza de que tudo terminaria com a sua morte socasse seu cérebro.

Ela voltou a se sentir mais uma vez extremamente desesperada, e o pânico a sufocara de tal modo que fora obrigada a inclinar o rosto para longe de seu corpo, vomitando em seguida. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e ela segurou um soluço assustado.

Tantos anos de treinamento, tanto tempo dando o máximo de si, para ser quem atualmente era... Para quê? Ela não conseguia ter controle sequer sobre seu corpo agora, quanto mais conseguiria se livrar de seus grilhões. Ela não conseguiria salvar a si mesma, por mais que fosse considerada uma ótima Auror, uma ótima lutadora.

Ela ia morrer como toda vítima. Subjugada. Fraca. Sozinha.

Escutou uma porta rangendo, e lentamente percebeu que deveria estar em algum lugar abaixo, como o subsolo ou porão. Esforçou-se para abrir os olhos mais uma vez, dessa vez sendo recebida com pouca claridade, o suficiente para deixar todo o local num tom esverdeado. Lentamente, percebeu as gotas de água que caiam de cada tubulação do local, e ficou encarando-as até que escutasse alguém descendo as escadas.

Sua garganta imediatamente apertou e ela sentiu-se novamente sem ar. Eram eles, pensou. Eles estão aqui.

Entretanto, ela não conseguiu visualizar as feições do seqüestrador até que o mesmo ficasse de cócoras, de frente para ela. Sarah arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer aquela mulher.

Os cabelos quebradiços, os olhos profundamente negros. Não existia mais olhar bondoso, apenas um vazio; opaco.

- Você... – ela tentou sussurrar, mas sua voz apenas saiu engrolada, como se ela não a usasse há dias. – Você é...

A mulher segurou seu queixo de forma brusca, como se a analisando. Em seguida, apenas se levantou em silencio e dirigiu-se para algum lugar naquele breu.

_Rostova._

**_Continua... _**

**Notas: **_Bati meu recorde em atualização? LOL Que seja, esse capitulo acabou sendo escrito em dois dias praticamente. É, eu sou esquisita e adoro escrever essas cenas, então é por isso. E rapazzzz! Chegamos a marca das 300 reviews! Que emoção LOL! _

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado! Me diverti muito lendo as reviews de todos, vocês me motivaram para eu estar onde estou hoje n.n _

_Mas só deixando claro uma coisa que parece que ficou mal esclarecida: Não serão apenas mais DOIS CAPÍTULOS. A Fanfic vai terminar apenas na faixa do 29 ou 30 caps. Eu acho :B De qualquer modo, quando eu digo que ainda faltam acontecer coisas, realmente faltam. Mas vocês vão gostar (ou tentar me matar, anywayyyy) _

_Para quem não gosta de OC's, peço desculpas, mas eu simplesmente me divirto trabalhando com eles, e tangenciando a historia entre todos os personagens. É culpa de começar a ler James Rollins, acho. _

_E SIM! Rostova é a GARÇONETE! Isso é para todo mundo aprender que as aparências enganam xD HSAUEHUSHA brincadeira. Mas sim, Rostova é a garçonete, e espero ter deixado claro hoje quem é o acompanhante dela, que tem realizado os ataques sexuais ;D Se os dois tem relacionamento? Claro. Há algo mais íntimo que a morte? (Palavras de Psiquiatra do Livro "O Dominador", de Tess Gerritsen). Chamem de 'mutualismo' (isso, aquele termo de biologia mesmo) caso queiram definir o relacionamento entre eles. _

_É isso. _

_Beijos! n.n_


	28. Capítulo Vinte e Sete

_**Capítulo Vinte e Sete **_

_É curioso pensar o quanto amor não é apenas borboletas na boca do estômago. Quando você está comigo, ou apenas olha para mim, sinto-me aquecida e cheia de alegria. _

_Sinto-me única. _

_Sei que, ainda que algo nos aconteça que nos faça distante, nossas almas estarão sempre entrelaçadas. _

_

* * *

_

A garçonete.

Sarah definitivamente não sabia compreender o que era pior: sua situação ou a conscientização de que a assassina sempre estivera diante de seus olhos, agindo e atuando como uma mulher bondosa, escondendo todos os seus pecados. Isso, somando-se ao seu corpo mole e sua incapacidade de salvar sua própria vida, a fez se sentir completamente inútil.

Com a porta do porão aberta e com a mulher iluminando uma bancada com a varinha enquanto preparava algumas coisas, Sarah conseguia ter claridade para que seus olhos enxergassem alguma coisa, ainda que pouca. Franzindo o cenho, percebeu seus punhos realmente amarrados realmente contra uma tubulação do local, provavelmente mais antiga que sua avó. Seus braços, à exceção da sujeira de pó e terra, não mostravam sinais de que ela tivesse sido cortada ou machucada de alguma maneira.

Entretanto, estava difícil manter-se analítica com aquela situação; Rostova estava há apenas alguns passos de distância, trabalhando em seu projeto com um silêncio que para Sarah era uma tortura. Ali, naquele corpo pequeno e de aparente falta de força, a mulher estava se concentrando com paciência e uma frieza inexplicavelmente formidáveis, preparando-se para cometer mais um assassinato. _Seu _assassinato.

Além da calma daquela mulher, que para Sarah era um crescente desespero, ainda tinha seu corpo, que sofria os espasmos do que quer que aquele casal tenha a dopado. Por mais que sua mente se esforçasse e estivesse dando o máximo para compreender a situação, seu corpo não a obedecia.

E, como se não pudesse ficar pior, o odor de seu próprio vômito, ao lado de seu corpo, estava enojando-a o suficiente para uma segunda rodada.

Ela não conseguiu evitar sentir raiva de sua própria situação. Sentia-se humilhada, assustada, encurralada, exatamente como um animal em cativeiro. Como se não bastasse, sabia que, provavelmente quando os Aurores a encontrassem, ela já estaria há mais do que algumas horas morta.

Então, no _que exatamente _ela iria acreditar? Não tinha forças para se salvar, não acreditava em salvações por parte de Aurores.

Seu único futuro, a única coisa que via era aquela desgraçada trabalhar silenciosamente com artefatos cortantes que Sarah sequer estava interessada em ver.

_Você precisa se acalmar. Você precisa compreender todos os acontecimentos. Tem de existir alguma brexa, é impossível que ela seja tão organizada. _

Obrigando-se a engolir o próprio pânico e sua crescente raiva, Sarah franziu o cenho e seu olhar vasculhou o local. Tudo bem, com certeza ali era um porão, então possivelmente eles estavam em uma casa... Será?

Se existiam janelas, estavam muito bem escondidas e fechadas, porque ela não encontrou nenhuma. A única coisa que visualizava eram quadros muito antigos, caixas de papelão e...

Seus olhos arregalaram quando seu olhar caiu para o centro do local. Velas.

Sarah sentiu o ar faltar em seus pulmões ao perceber que, pela disposição das velas, a circunferência estava completa. O que, provavelmente, significaria que o ritual terminaria nela.

_A última vela. A última vítima. _



Os desenhos do ritual estavam desenhados em giz, no interior da circunferência. Sarah se lembrava de que aqueles desenhos foram feitos em sangue em todas vitimas, e imaginou quando Rostova iria reclamar seu sangue.

Seu corpo paralisara quando Sarah percebeu Rostova finalmente voltar-se em direção a ela, com algo em mãos.

_Estacas. _

_Ela vai me pregar, da mesma maneira que fez com Catherine Eden. Da mesma maneira que pregou todas as outras._

A mulher largara as estacas ao lado das velas, que, em um aceno de varinha, já queimavam de maneira funesta. Guardando a varinha no bolso mais uma vez, ela caminhou até Sarah, que agora tinha os olhos arregalados e desesperados. Ela não conseguiria mais esconder seus medos, e dane-se a maldita análise do local. Ela estava ferrada.

Rostova ficou mais uma vez de cócoras, e seus dedos machucaram o rosto de Sarah quando a mesma o apertou para que pudesse ter melhor visão do rosto da Auror. As íris negras vasculharam cada detalhe da mulher, e ela franziu o cenho levemente,antes de soltá-la. Mas não se afastou. Apenas ficou ali, a encarando silenciosamente, assustadoramente.

Ela apenas permaneceu ali, parada, silenciosa, desafiadora. Para Sarah, aquilo fora um deboche silencioso de sua situação, e seu cenho franziu-se imediatamente, sua raiva sendo sua rocha. Mesmo sabendo ser inútil, ajuntou os cotovelos e puxou os braços com força, sendo impedidos pelas cordas.

Para seu horror, Sarah sentiu a mão da mulher passar suavemente sobre sua face. Afastou o rosto, o ar carregado em asco.

- Não é minha culpa. – a mulher replicou suavemente. – Você se tornou essencial para o que eu preciso completar. Para o que me foi pedido.

Sarah franziu o cenho.

- Para o que lhe foi pedid -.

- Quando jurei amor e dedicação eterna e total ao meu Lorde, eu lhe prometi que faria tudo por ele, _qualquer coisa, _ainda que isso significasse vender minha própria vida para que garantisse a dele. É o que estou fazendo.

- Mas de que diabos -.

A porta do porão se abriu mais uma vez, e Sarah congelou ao reconhecer o corpo gigantesco descendo as escadas.

Desta vez, ela procurou estudar suas feições com mais cuidado, vasculhando em seu cérebro algo que a fizesse se lembrar quem era aquele assassino. Cabelos escuros, olhos azuis. Ela já vira cenho franzido daquela maneira, bem como aquele maxilar poderoso e nariz reto.

- Você sabe que nossa aparição ao prédio chamou a atenção do Departamento de Investigação. – o homem falar com a voz rouca e zangada, fazendo com que Rostova finalmente desviasse sua atenção de Sarah e o encarasse.

- Imaginei que isso fosse acontecer. Fomos obrigados a deixar o corpo para trás e desaparecer com a mulher. Não tivemos tempo para nos organizar o suficiente.

- Isso é o que me preocupa. – o homem retrucou, a raiva agora transparente em sua voz. Rostova o encarou inexpressivamente. – Não tivemos tempo para repassar esse plano, isso foi completamente pouco pensado. Eles podem se aproveitar dessa brecha, sabe como eles são.

- Você sabe que não há necessidade de preocupação. Mais algumas horas, e tudo estará acabado. De qualquer maneira, você não queria que o Departamento descobrisse nossa localização? – ela perguntou com a voz suave e controlada. Se Sarah não estivesse naquela situação, sabia que jamais atribuiria o papel de louca que Rostova merecia. - Ou você desistiu de Ginevra Weasley?

Sarah arregalou os olhos à menção do nome de Ginny. Ela era apenas _uma isca_, então? O alvo principal era Ginny?



O homem colocou as mãos no bolso, olhando diretamente para Sarah. Ela sentiu o corpo inteiro congelar em pavor ao visualizar lascívia em seus olhos.

- Jamais desistiria de minha mulher perfeita, você sabe disso.- ele retrucou com a voz baixa e levemente sonhadora. - Tive noticias de que ela está organizando uma equipe de resgate.

Rostova pela primeira vez expressara alguma reação, franzindo o cenho.

- E você não deveria estar no Departamento recolhendo informações e fingindo ser o Auror que diz ser?

_Auror. _Sarah arregalara os olhos ainda mais e seus lábios ficaram entreabertos, reconhecendo finalmente o homem.

- Mark... Mark Rutherford! Você é o Diretor dos Estados Unidos! – ela disparara, enojada e inconformada com aquele homem. O suposto Mark Rutherford apenas a encarou, antes de responder:

- Não, meu nome não é Mark. – ignorando-a completamente, voltou-se para Rostova. – Camila Oliveira me descobriu. Ainda que eu tenha dado um fim nela e em meu irmão, não posso ter certeza de que a informação não tenha chegado aos ouvidos dos Aurores do Reino Unido. – em seguida, fizera uma careta. – Você tem certeza que essa mulher condiz com o ritual, Nikki? Ela não me parece uma grávida.

Nikki Rostova voltou-se para Sarah, que agora tinha a fisionomia marcada em entendimento.

Ambos eram assassinos diferenciados, aproveitando as diferenças de cada um para obter vantagens sem que seus objetivos fossem atrapalhados. Rostova pegava vitimas para o ritual, aquele homem abusava de seus corpos.

E Rostova utilizava-se de grávidas para o ritual... E ela estava... Espere, aquilo não fazia sentido. Existiam mulheres no ritual que não estavam grávidas.

Aquele fora seu ultimo pensamento antes que sentisse uma ferroada em seu pescoço, seguida de um liquido sendo injetado, e seu corpo tombasse contra a tubulação que prendia seus pulsos, entregando-se mais uma vez à escuridão.

* * *

- Você realmente acredita que Rostova esteja acompanhada? – Nathan Madison perguntou com o cenho franzido, cruzando os braços e encarando Harry, que assentiu. Tanto ele quanto Draco e Nathan estavam na área do Departamento destinada ao grupo de Homicídios, usando uma sala vazia, ocupada apenas por uma escrivaninha velha e duas cadeiras.

- Nenhuma mulher seria capaz de causar o estrago que causou em você quando foi atrás da esposa do Ministro. – ele contemplou. – Nem deixaria sêmen na vitima, o que é muito óbvio.

Nathan refletiu por um minuto, antes de assentir. Entretanto, quando Harry mencionara sobre alguma mulher ser capaz de derrubá-lo, sua mente diretamente respondera : _Oliveira seria. Ela fora capaz até mesmo de deixar o rosto do meu próprio chefe com um hematoma que durou mais de uma semana. _

Aquela mulher era assustadoramente _bruta_.

- A questão é: sabemos como é o padrão de Rostova e temos um esquema montado contra ela. E o homem? Qual é sua força? Qual sua especialidade? O que diabos sabemos sobre ele? Ele fica o tempo todo ao lado de Rostova ou o quê? – Nathan

Harry franziu o cenho.

- Ele tem me preocupado.

Nathan encostou-se à parede, soltando um suspiro pesado.

- Existe algum motivo para isso?

- Além de, como você disse, não sabermos _nada _sobre ele? – Draco Malfoy desdenhou, atraindo a atenção dos dois homens. Harry permaneceu em silêncio, enquanto Nathan o encarava com um olhar homicida.

- É bom que você cale essa sua maldita -.



- Acredito que ele tenha espionado Ginny. – Harry os interrompeu, fazendo com que a discussão acabasse no mesmo instante. Draco arregalou os olhos, Nathan ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Por que você acredita nisso?

- Não mais de uma vez tive a sensação de ser observado. Todas as vezes estava com Ginny. – Harry explicou, encostando-se ao lado da porta.

- Você já errou em relação a isso inúmeras vezes. – Draco observou. – Na Guerra, você andava três passos e já achava estar sendo seguido.

Harry negou com a cabeça.

- Desta vez _é _diferente. A maior parte das vezes em que tenho essa sensação, Ginny e eu sempre estamos próximos a um homem.

Aquilo chamara a atenção de ambos os Aurores. Tanto Nathan como Draco eram do serviço secreto, e ambos aprenderam da pior maneira possível que pequenos detalhes poderiam mudar toda situação. E aquele, na opinião de ambos, era um detalhe.

- Ele pode ser o acompanhante de Rostova? – Nathan perguntou com a voz baixa.

- Estaríamos sendo um pouco apressados, acredito. Pode realmente ter alguém atrás de Ginny, mas isso não necessariamente implica que esse cara é o companheiro de Rostova. – Draco argumentou com uma careta.

Harry inspirou profundamente, com um ar cansado.

- Mas pode ser. – ele retrucou em voz baixa. Draco o encarou.

- Isso não nos ajudaria em nada. Não temos seu padrão, não sabemos como ele atua, além de que -.

- Você conseguiria descrevê-lo? – Nathan perguntou, interrompendo o Auror russo. Draco o encarou com raiva.

- Pouca coisa. – Harry admitiu frustrado. – Eu -.

A porta se abriu, revelando uma juba de cabelos lanzudos, que Harry já estava acostumado a reconhecer. Seus olhos encontraram os chocolates de Hermione, e ela lhe lançou um olhar determinado e agitado.

Ele não gostou daquele olhar; convivera com Hermione por tempo suficiente para compreender que existia algo de errado.

- Tenho novidades, mas elas não vão ser muito animadoras. – ela começou, atraindo a atenção dos três homens presentes. Draco imediatamente sentiu o ar faltar em seus pulmões, e sentiu-se sufocar.

- Sarah...?

- Não, não é sobre ela. – Hermione assegurou, enquanto depositando a pasta sobre a mesa. – Ainda que, de alguma forma isso nos ajude a compreender contra o que estamos lidando, exatamente.

Harry colocou-se ao lado da amiga, enquanto a mesma abria a pasta. Harry percebeu suas mãos levemente trêmulas.

- Hermione...

- Mark Rutherford acabou de me enviar um dossiê completo de um de seus Aurores. – ela explicou, enquanto estendia uma foto a Harry, que não chegou a vê-la de imediato. – Erick Rutherford, trinta e dois anos, Auror especial do serviço secreto. Suas missões resumem-se a busca e eliminação de indivíduos potencialmente perigosos à segurança americana, tanto que grande parte delas parte diretamente do escritório de Mark, e não do de Nathan, que teoricamente seria seu chefe. Isso está correto, Nathan?

Nathan Madison franziu o cenho àquelas palavras, mas manteve-se em silêncio. Sua resposta resumiu-se a um leve balançar de cabeça, confirmando.

- O histórico de Erick Rutherford é assustadoramente impecável e forte. O homem sofreu todo o tipo de treinamento possível, incluindo treinamentos do governo trouxa, sendo esses -.

- Uma lista extensa demais para que seja revelada. – Nathan completou por Hermione, que compreendeu sua insinuação e assentiu.



Draco franziu o cenho, e Harry sentiu seu corpo ficar estranhamente gelado. Ele não estava gostando do caminho que aquela conversa estava levando.

-Correto. Há até mesmo rumores de ser uma surpresa que seu irmão seja o Diretor-Geral e não ele. Por mais que Mark tenha participado de missões muitas vezes decisivas para o governo e segurança nacional, a experiência do irmão é imensamente maior. Entretanto, nos últimos anos têm acontecido algumas atitudes... No mínimo perturbadoras.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Draco perguntou em voz baixa.

- Descontrole. Raiva. O homem quase quebrou o pescoço de um subordinado em missão, motivos não ditos. Além disso, existiu uma missão em que ele esteve envolvido a respeito de -.

- Resgate de reféns na Romênia. – Nathan a cortou mais uma vez, finalmente compreendendo onde a psiquiatra queria chegar. Ela assentiu.

- Mais de uma das reféns resgatadas afirmaram terem sido abusadas por um dos Aurores, mas o caso nunca chegou realmente a ser apurado.

- E por que não? – Draco perguntou incrédulo.

- Foi na mesma época em que Mark Rutherford quase foi assassinado por um grupo terrorista a favor de Voldemort... Foi a missão que rendeu o cargo de diretoria a ele e a Camila Oliveira, aliás. – Nathan explicou com a voz baixa. – E também o período em que nosso antigo Diretor, Robert Swan, estava para abandonar o cargo. O governo também estava desestruturado e passava por uma crise grande demais para que alguém se preocupasse com reféns que reclamavam terem sido abusadas por seus salvadores. Na visão de muitas pessoas do grupo de segurança, elas deveriam apenas agradecer, nada mais, nada menos.

- Entretanto, quando Camila foi se encontrar com o grupo escalado por Mark para auxiliar na investigação contra Rostova, Rutherford não estava no horário determinado e,quando ela o encontrara, estava sujo de sangue e com um ar bastante ameaçador. – Hermione disse por fim, suspirando.

Harry fez uma careta. Draco perguntou:

- Qual é o grande problema com sangue? O homem não tem missões que envolvem justamente assassinatos?

Hermione assentiu.

- Foi o que Camila achou inicialmente, mas ela procurou informações a respeito da missão de Erick.

Nathan arregalara os olhos.

- Ela descobriu qual era a missão dele? _Como ela descobriu isso? _– Hermione deu de ombros.

- Não faço a menor idéia. Apenas sei que, de acordo com todo o relatório enviado, a missão não era nada relacionada com assassinato. Foi então que ela começou a vasculhar o suficiente para encontrar algumas coisas interessantes.

Nathan ainda parecia surpreso quando Hermione agora procurava por mais fotos. O Auror era do _serviço secreto_, pelo amor de Deus. Como um Auror de outro país fora capaz de vasculhar seus arquivos?

Deus! Oliveira era um inferno!

Quando Hermione estendera as fotos à Nathan, ele imaginou que o choque não poderia ser maior.

- A esposa do Ministro. – ele a reconheceu imediatamente, obviamente, depois de tudo o que acontecera. Mas não era aquilo que o incomodava.

Draco Malfoy colocou-se ao lado do Auror, espiando a foto. Deixou escapar um assovio.

- Belo corpo. – comentou. – Aliás, por que estamos vendo a foto da esposa morta do Ministro nua?

Hermione estendeu mais uma foto. Desta vez, até Harry estava próximo, observando as imagens. Seus pêlos imediatamente se arrepiaram ao perceber a semelhança entre aquela mulher e Ginny.

- Essa era a vizinha de Sarah, morta há quase duas semanas.

A foto fora obviamente tirada sem o consentimento daquela mulher. Pela foto, ela vestia apenas as peças intimas enquanto parecia escolher a roupa que usaria em mais um dia.



Hermione estendeu mais uma foto. Draco compreendeu onde a mulher queria chegar.

- Todas essas mulheres foram vitimas do parceiro de Rostova. – Nathan observou. – Todas elas sofreram ataque sexual.

- Weasley. – Draco a chamou. – Onde essas fotos foram encontradas?

- Em algo pessoal de Erick Rutherford.

Não fora Hermione que respondera, mas Harry. A compreensão fora um choque tão grande que o fizera expressar suas opiniões em voz alta. Hermione o encarou e assentiu.

- Correto. Camila as encontrou escondidas em seu apartamento, nos Estados Unidos.

- Como ela conseguiu _invadir_ o apartamento dele? – Nathan perguntou. – Não acredito sinceramente que ela tinha um mandato para isso.

- Desde quando _ela _faz alguma coisa apenas com um mandato em mãos? – Hermione girou os olhos. – Ela simplesmente quebrou toda a barreira de segurança dele e invadiu o apartamento. – Subitamente, ela encarou Harry, agora com receio vivo em seus olhos. – Harry...

Ele voltou o olhar para sua melhor amiga, agora realmente _detestando _aquele tom. Aquele tom que significava que ele iria surtar com o que viria em seguida.

Hermione estendeu uma próxima foto, e quando Harry a alcançou, sentiu imediata vontade de rasgá-la e ir até o inferno atrás daquele bastardo, mas apenas continuara na mesma posição, com o olhar fixado na fotografia.

A foto era no estilo trouxa, portanto não se mexia. De qualquer maneira, a câmera conseguira capturar muito bem a vivacidade de Ginny Weasley, eternizando-a. O biquíni azul, uma saída de praia de uma tonalidade mais clara amarrada em sua cintura; os cabelos presos, o largo sorriso.

_Cancun_.

O desgraçado a observara o tempo inteiro.

Draco o encarara, esperando alguma reação do homem, qualquer que fosse. Seu olhar foi para os braços de Harry,em seguida para as mãos que ainda seguravam a fotografia, e ele percebeu que Harry tremia. E muito.

- Harry... – Hermione sussurrou, mas de maneira repentina Harry erguera o rosto, a fisionomia fechada em uma máscara de determinação e obstinação.

- Temos que mobilizar um grupo de captura desse homem. Agora que sabemos contra quem estamos lidando... Nós precisamos de toda a ajuda possível. Ele não é apenas o acompanhante de Rostova. O homem tem treinamento. Temos que capturá-lo o mais rápido possível.

- Mark Rutherford enviou Aurores para capturar o irmão. Diz que não nos quer envolvidos no -.

-Aos diabos com o que ele quer! – Harry disparou rispidamente; não gritara, mas sua voz se elevara consideravelmente. Hermione o encarou assustada, mas ele também reconheceu que a melhor amiga ficara chateada com a maneira que ele falara com ela. Por mais que ele tenha se sentido horrível após perceber isso, estava nervoso demais para admitir e pedir desculpas.

Draco franziu o cenho em concentração para o Auror. Que Harry Potter estava furioso não era segredo para ninguém, mas conhecendo a maneira como aquele homem agia em tempos de dificuldade, Draco conseguia enxergar mais além.

Harry caminhou até a escrivaninha, agora pronto para observar a foto de Erick Rutherford. Draco olhou a maneira que seu corpo se movimentava, a forma como sua face estava contorcida.

Ele reconheceu os sinais de desespero e fúria descontrolada em Harry Potter, debaixo de toda aquela fachada de concentração.

- _Esse filho da puta_. – Harry resmungou em voz baixa, amassando a foto em suas mãos. – Ele esteve nos seguindo. Eu já vi o infeliz.

- Você tem certeza? – Nathan perguntou.

- É claro que eu tenho! – Harry retrucou, agora definitivamente estragando a fotografia. – Este bastardo... _Filho da puta_... – subitamente, ele inspirou profundamente e voltou-se para Hermione. – 

Quero falar com Mike. Quero Ginny fora dessa investigação, o mais segura possível. Se Rutherford quer ajudar, diga a ele que usaremos seus Aurores para protegê-la. Ela não vai até esse infeliz, nem que -.

- _Nem que_ o quê, exatamente?

Não fora Hermione quem fizera aquela pergunta, ainda que a voz fosse pertencente a uma mulher. Harry virou-se, seus olhos imediatamente pousados sobre a figura de Ginny, que ainda mantinha uma mão na maçaneta da porta, como quem havia acabado de entrar na sala.

Nathan observou Potter ficar imediatamente mais tenso, como quem se preparava para uma batalha; do outro lado do ringue, percebera o cenho de Ginny franzir-se ainda mais ao não receber resposta para sua pergunta.

Nathan passou a mão pelo rosto, em um gesto cansado. Ah, cara, aquilo iria ser um saco.

- Estou esperando, Harry. – Ginny respondeu com a voz autoritária e seca, franzindo o cenho. Harry não se abalou.

- Nem que eu tenha que _amarrar _você a uma cadeira, para isso. – Harry retrucou sem hesito, caminhando em direção a Ginny. Ela não se moveu, mas também não demonstrou nenhuma reação receptiva à aproximação dele. Ele segurou seu braço e a encarou com um olhar firme, olhar este que ela lhe devolveu com raiva crescente.

- Temos que conversar. – disse em voz baixa.

- Você pode dizer tudo o que quer dizer aqui mesmo. – Ginny respondeu, soltando seu braço do dele e o encarando em desafio. Harry fechou um punho.

- Ginny -.

- Que maldita historia é essa que acabo de ouvir, Harry? _Afastar-me da investigação, _você diz? – ela perguntou secamente, erguendo o queixo. Harry apenas a encarou de volta, sério.

- Descobrimos quem é o acompanhante de Rostova.

- Bem, acabo de perceber isso. – ela olhou em direção a Hermione, que desviou o olhar com súbita vergonha. – O que me surpreende ainda mais é que, mesmo liderando a situação, sou a ultima a saber dessa novidade. – Ginny soltou uma risada completamente sem humor. – Sarah estava certa. Esta espelunca está desmoronando. Ninguém liga a mínima para essa droga de hierarquia.

- Hermione teve um motivo para não lhe contar. – Harry a cortou, sentindo-se completamente frustrado agora. – Ele está atrás de _você. _

_- _E isso agora é motivo para esconder a situação? – doeu em Harry perceber traição nas íris castanhas de Ginny, mas ele sabia que ela precisava compreender a situação.

- Ginny, entenda, nós íamos contar – Hermione começou, mas a Auror a interrompeu.

- Eu não estou falando com você, Hermione. – retrucou ríspida, não desviando seus olhos dos de Harry, que pareceu sinceramente nervoso agora com a atitude dela.

- Não culpe Hermione por pensar em seu bem psicológico. – ele a repreendeu. Ginny dera um passo para dentro da sala, fechando a porta da mesma com um estrondo. Em seguida, deu um passo ameaçador na direção de Harry, que não moveu um músculo.

- Não me venha com suas lições de moral num momento como _esse! – _ela rebateu, erguendo o tom de voz. – Eu estive batalhando para resgatar Sarah desde o início, eu organizei toda a estrutura de resgate, descobri onde Rostova se encontra – _e você agora quer simplesmente me afastar? _Quem _você_ pensa que é para afastar a mim Harry? Eu não sou apenas mais uma Auror aqui, eu sou a segunda na liderança de todo o Departamento!

Os três Aurores presentes olharam imediatamente para Harry, que fechara ainda mais sua expressão. Draco pareceu surpreso ao compreender que o homem estava realmente furioso. Nunca imaginara que Potter, o _Santo Potter, _seria capaz de ficar nervoso com Ginny. Qualquer um, menos a mulher que ele lambia o chão por onde ela passava.

- Não é questão de poder ou liderar, Ginny, o homem está atrás de você! Isso muda completamente a situação; você não é apenas uma oficial da lei atrás de um criminoso, você é uma vitima em potencial! 

Você ouviu toda a conversa? – Harry agora também erguera o tom de voz. – O homem teve todo o tipo de treinamento! É um agente secreto! _Assassina pessoas para sobreviver! _

- É o meu trabalho, maldição! Todos os dias nós colocamos nossas vidas em risco para realizarmos nosso serviço, isso não muda em nada então e -.

- Não muda em nada? _Não muda em nada? – _ele riu com indignação e nervosismo – Você bateu com a cabeça ou o quê? Há uma diferença gritante entre ser a vítima e ser a Auror.

- Eu pareço uma vítima para você? – Ginny gritou, apontando para si mesma. – Você acha que eu cheguei aonde cheguei por ser uma vítima?

- Não estou questionando a sua posição, Cristo! Estou falando que agora você se encontra numa situação que pode ser considerada como uma vítima!

- Eu não dou a mínima para essa sua consideração! Eu não sou uma vítima, Harry, _não sou! _E você é _estúpido_ o suficiente por acreditar que eu vou ficar fora de impedir uma doente absorver a magia de Voldemort, ou seja lá o que ela queira fazer relacionado a ele apenas por causa de um tarado com sonhos a meu respeito.

- _Apenas _por causa de um tarado? _Puta que o pariu, Ginevra! _– Harry agora gritava também. – Você viu o que ele fez a toda mulher que tocou! O que faz pensar que vai ser diferente com você? Você acha que, se ele a atacar, você será capaz de se defender? Ou você acha que ele quer apenas tomar um chá com você e comer uns biscoitos?

- Pare de achar que eu preciso de proteção, Harry! Já chega com essa porcaria toda! – Ginny ergueu um punho, mas Harry o segurou. Ambos fuzilavam um ao outro com os olhos. Draco encarava a cena pensando que jamais imaginara viver para presenciar uma cena como aquela. Hermione tampava a boca com as mãos e Nathan mantinha-se inexpressivo. – Eu não preciso de proteção, eu não preciso que você cuide de mim! Eu sou uma Auror, eu me expus ao perigo mais vezes do que você pode imaginar, e quando você não esteve aqui eu soube cuidar muito bem de mim! Eu não sou a droga de uma boneca de porcelana, que precisa ser guardada com muito cuidado para não quebrar!

Ginny se surpreendeu quando sentiu suas costas batendo contra a parede de maneira brusca. Em um segundo, gritava com Harry e, no instante seguinte, ambos os punhos estavam presos acima de sua cabeça pela força de Harry. Imaginou que seria capaz de chutá-lo, mas seu corpo estava tão preso ao dela que ela surpreendeu-se por sequer ter percebido aquilo acontecer.

- Eu nunca duvidei da sua capacidade. – Harry retrucou em voz baixa, a raiva agora longe de seu tom. – Nunca, em um minuto sequer, cheguei a duvidar de toda sua experiência como Auror, mas por favor Ginny, _por favor, _compreenda esta situação. Você acreditou que eu jamais a encurralaria, então baixou sua guarda... Olhe só como estamos: você não consegue sequer se mexer, a menos que eu a solte. Apenas analise essa situação. Cedo ou tarde, você vai baixar sua guarda e ele poderá a encontrar.

- Eu não vou baixar – ela começou teimosamente, mas ele a interrompeu.

- São dois assassinos. Vai chegar um momento que sua mente vai estar completamente voltada para Rostova e Sarah. E essa será a brecha desse homem, Rutherford. Por favor, Ginny. – ele pediu.

- Você não confia em mim. Não confia em meu trabalho. – Ginny respondeu com voz baixa, desviando seus olhos dos verdes de Harry. – Se você confiasse... -.

- Eu confiaria minha vida a você sem hesitar. Eu sei o quanto você é boa, Ginny, sei o quanto é forte ou o quanto batalhou para estar onde está. – ele retrucou com a voz suave, atraindo a atenção de Ginny mais uma vez. – Apenas... Por favor, compreenda, apenas... – ela sentiu seus punhos serem apertados contra as mãos de Harry, e ele suspirou. – Eu preciso saber que você vai estar segura. Eu preciso saber que eu não vou perder você.

* * *



- Seus homens não estarão atrás de Erick Rutherford, a menos que você envie o grupo de assassinato de modo que não chame a atenção do Departamento britânico. – Nathan respondeu para a imagem de Mark Rutherford no Espelho de Duas Faces. – Acredito que Potter tenha lhe enviado uma carta ou falado pessoalmente com você.

Ele reconheceu a face de seu superior e melhor amigo contorcer-se em uma raiva mal escondida.

- Sim, ele me contatou.

Nathan ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Ora, fiquei surpreso então. Não imaginei que fosse ceder ao pedido dele com tamanha calma.

- O que queria que eu fizesse? Potter apresentou uma súmula no Código do Departamento em quesito internacional, súmula que eu sequer lembrava mais da existência. – Mark resmungou. – Numa situação dessas, posso apenas aceitar.

- Você nunca foi de aceitar algo que é contra assim, tão pacificamente.

- Você tem razão.

- E então?

- Potter foi bastante sucinto em relação ao que está planejando, entretanto. Acabei concordando com ele. – Mark retrucou em voz calma, encolhendo um dos ombros. – Vou lhe dar crédito, ele derrotou Voldemort. Não é qualquer um que tem uma genialidade dessas.

- Você acha inteligente usar apenas os Aurores britânicos? – Nathan perguntou incrédulo. – A mesma instituição que você e Camila disseram estar despencando? Tudo bem, Potter é um gênio, observei o homem em ação, mas isso não parece simplesmente loucura?

Mark franziu o cenho.

- Não sei por que está tão agitado.

Nathan o encarou por um tempo, antes de perguntar em voz baixa:

- O que foi que vocês negociaram Mark?

O Diretor-Geral permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos, apenas refletindo na pergunta de Nathan. Por fim, retrucou sem emoção:

- Caso meu irmão seja morto em missão, meus homens tem permissão para trazer o corpo sem que passe pela mão dos ingleses. Se ele for capturado, ficará nas mãos deles apenas o suficiente para que eu participe da interrogação.

Que resposta fria. A probabilidade de seu irmão morrer era mais do que a metade, e mesmo assim Mark mantivera a postura fria e concentrada. Nathan franziu o cenho.

- Não acredito que possa estar tão calmo em relação a isso.

- Ele tentou me matar, Nathan.

- Mesmo assim. É seu sangue, é seu irmão.

- É meu trabalho. – o homem respondera, simplesmente. Nathan encolhera os ombros.

- Continuarei aqui. A mulher seqüestrada por Rostova é Sarah.

- Potter me disse. E, Nathan – Mark agora tinha o cenho franzido, a expressão endurecida.

- Que é?

- Proteja Ginny Weasley. Essa é a parte do nosso acordo com Potter. Você a manterá segura no Departamento.

* * *

A gota gelada escorreu por sua bochecha no momento em que ela abria os olhos. Droga, sua cabeça estava doendo como os diabos. Ela sentia a garganta da maneira como se tivesse engolido algo muito nojento, causando-lhe náuseas e imaginou aquela sensação pior até mesmo que ressaca.

Aos poucos, as lembranças voltavam, e quando isso acontecera por completo, Sarah percebera que estava deitada, não mais atada a encanamentos.

_Um sonho. Fora apenas um sonho. _



A esperança daquele pensamento durara pouco, entretanto. Quando tentara se sentar, percebera que seus membros não a obedeciam, como da ultima vez. Seu corpo parecia pesado demais, mole demais, para que seus músculos acatassem as ordens que seu cérebro lhes transmitia.

Seu pescoço ardeu loucamente, e ela fechou os olhos com força, mordendo o lábio inferior para conter o gemido de dor.

_Sedada. Rostova tem me mantido sedada. _

Obrigando a si mesma a não ficar desesperada, ela abriu os olhos novamente e olhou ao redor; com isso, percebera que já estava onde menos queria estar, onde a aproximava ainda mais de seu destino.

As velas ao redor de seu corpo já queimavam as chamas dançando em frente aos seus olhos. Seus braços já estavam esticados e suas pernas abertas, e ela imaginou se sua forma também desenhava aquela estrela bizarra que vira em Catherine Eden, há meses atrás.

Mole do jeito que estava, por mais que estivesse solta sabia que não seria capaz de escapar, mesmo que isso lhe custasse à vida.

As lágrimas voltaram, dessa vez furiosas por causa de sua própria inutilidade; porque fora tão desleixada a respeito daquele casal em frente ao prédio? Por que não se mantivera atenta em todos os minutos?

Sua própria estupidez iria lhe custar à vida, bem como a de seu filho.

Seus olhos arregalaram com o pensamento repentino, finalmente adquirindo noção que sua morte não findaria apenas sua existência, mas a da vida que crescia dentro dela. Seu filho, um pedaço seu e de Draco.

A respiração acelerara, e ela sentiu-se tonta e desesperada. Ainda na noite anterior ao seu seqüestro, lembrava-se de levar em consideração todas as palavras de Ginny, a respeito do aborto. Ao final, fora dormir chorando – graças aos malditos hormônios -, mas ciente de que a decisão que tomara naquele momento era a certa: ela teria o bebê.Talvez contasse a Draco, mas o mais importante era que ela queria aquela criança.

E Rostova lhe tirara esse poder de decisão. Ela própria decidira que Sarah não teria a oportunidade de ver seu bebê desenvolver e nascer.

_Você não pode deixar isso acontecer. Se não consegue se levantar por você, faça pelo bebê. Vamos, Sarah! Erga esse traseiro gordo e tente sair desse lugar! _

Era mais fácil falar do que fazer, entretanto. Seu corpo parecia pelo menos vinte vezes mais pesado e diabos, era difícil até mesmo erguer o braço.

Sentira uma mão calejada impedir seu braço de erguer mais um centímetro, entretanto. Sua cabeça virou-se de modo que encarasse o perfil daquela mulher, que mantinha-se inexpressiva enquanto colocava a ponta da estaca sobre a palma de sua mão aberta.

Sarah percebera o que iria acontecer, mas não conseguira fazer nada em tempo. Antes que se desse conta, o som do martelo batendo e da carne sendo rasgada foram acompanhados com o uivo de dor.

Ela ainda gritava quando a mulher terminara de pregar seu pulso direito, e passou o indicador sobre o sangue que escorria. Lentamente, deslizou o dedo ensangüentado sobre a testa de Sarah.

- Isso logo acabará. – ela lhe assegurou com voz baixa. – Logo você terá servido ao seu propósito, e eu ao meu.

* * *

_Ainda que algo nos aconteça, ainda que algum dia você me perca, eu sempre estarei ao seu lado. _

_Quando você olhar para o céu em um dia ensolarado, sou eu quem estará lhe aquecendo. Quando sentir-se sozinho ou desesperançado, sou eu quem lhe acalentará o coração. _

_Quando a saudade e a dor chegarem a ser insuportáveis, não será o vento que brincará em seu rosto e cabelos, e sim meus dedos, e meus lábios sussurrando palavras de conforto. _

_Porque não somos nada, sozinhos. _

_Mas juntos, somos plenos._

**_Continua... _**

**Notas: **_Mais um capítulo atualizado! Espero que vocês tenham gostado ;D Próximo capítulo, resgate à Sarah - ou o que vai restar dela. (risada maléfica). Espere e verão! ;DD _

_Para **A.Estrela, **aconselho todos os livros de Tess Gerritsen (minha musa inspiradora nessa área), Julie Garwood, James Rollins e Linda Fairstein. São os melhores romace-policiais que eu li até agora. Ah, sem contar Sidney Sheldon, que é muito bom à sua maneira, e é classico um livro dele, bem como Agatha Cristhie n.n_

_Para **Pedro Henrique Freitas, **você foi bem no ENEM? Porque eu fui mal pra caramba :P Até na redação, porque me sobrou trinta minutos e eu fiz uma coisa bem do tipo "O céu é rosa e por isso que eu amo matemática". HAHAHA. Mas sei lá, vou pro cursinho ano que vem :P Aliás, pretende prestar o que? :D E sim! Ajudante de Rostova é irmão do Mark! MUhsuaheuhsauhe xDD _

_Para **Sabrina, **desculpe, sem notícias bombásticas para Hermione, a menos que ela trouxe a notícia sobre quem é o ajudante de Rostova. Mas valeu a tentativa xD _

_Para **Sandy, **você fez meu ego subir dois andares quando disse que eu consegui mudar seu jeito de ver o Draco, mesmo sendo advogada! (olhos brilham) Quer dizer, eu sou fascinada e admiro e idolatro muito advogados, então você pode imaginar minha reaçao quando li isso xD shauehusha e com certeza irei seguir Humanas, física eu só to aprendendo porque meu amigo tem me ensinado a usar a 'gambiarra' :B. E "RI", é Relações Internacionais... se bem que no final das contas minha meta principal é a Polícia Federal. É, sou esquisita :B Bem provável que no final eu preste História só para ter cursinho de graça ano que vem. _

_Para **danda jabur, **Rostova quer Ginny? Rostova nào quer Ginny, quem quer Ginny é Erick Rutherford, o ajudante/acompanhante de Rostova. Rostova só está preocupada em reencarnar Voldemort no próprio corpo, ou pelo menos os poderes dele. Mas quem sabe Ginny não se tornasse seu proximo alvo, uma vez que obviamente ela deve odiar Harry? :D Perguntas e mais perguntas xD _

_Para **AmandaLuiza, **"Minha Doce Noiva" e "Ritmo Quente" só serão atualizadas a partir do ano que vem, em que eu estarei mais tranquila (mesmo estando no cursinho :B). _

_Bom gente é isso. Desculpe por não responder todos os comentários, de verdade. Mas juro que li todos com muito carinho e me motivando cada vez mais. eu gostaria realmente de responder a todos, mas meu tempo tem estado curtissimo e eu respondi mais as perguntas mais perguntadas (?). _

_PS: Não me matem por causa da Sarah, por favor i.i _


	29. Capítulo Vinte e Oito

_**Capítulo Vinte e Oito**_

_- Lucius... Oh, Lucius... _

_A mulher continuava ajoelhada sobre a terra misturada à neve, as lágrimas caindo copiosas pelo rosto pálido, marcado pelo vermelho dos cortes e do marrom do sangue seco. As mãos agarravam-se à terra, sujando suas mãos, manchando ainda mais suas vestes rasgadas. _

_Harry colocou as mãos no bolso da jaqueta, observando a mulher com o olhar solene, enquanto a mesma deitava o rosto sobre a terra, como se aquilo pudesse aproximá-la do marido. Sua expressão suavizou, absorvendo a dor e os gritos daquela mulher para o fundo de sua alma. Nada que fosse dito seria consolador para ela, ele compreendia isso. _

_Lucius Malfoy sequer pudera receber um enterro digno, tendo o corpo apenas coberto pela terra na fronteira entre dois países que sequer eram sua pátria-mãe._

_Abaixou o rosto, subitamente envergonhado por presenciar uma cena como aquela. Ele não gostava de nenhum Malfoy, mas aquilo simplesmente... Simplesmente doía especialmente por imaginar qual seria sua reação se alguém que amasse fosse morto daquela maneira._

_Arrastar a família para uma situação como aquela, daquela maneira... Fora exatamente por isso que ele preferira seguir aquele caminho sozinho. Para não enfrentar algo como a morte de alguém importante a ele. Sim, às vezes ele acreditava que aquela atitude fosse puramente covarde e egoísta, mas ele preferia assim._

_Seu olhar encontrou a figura do rapaz de cabelos claros, afastado da mulher. As mãos estavam soltas ao lado do corpo, e ele apenas encarava a própria mãe se afundar; sem forças para se mexer. _

_Harry franziu o cenho, desviando o olhar mais uma vez. Ainda não conseguia compreender como fizera aquilo, como conseguira escapar com uma mulher debilitada e um rapaz em choque em tempo. Diabos, ainda estava incrédulo de que Malfoy realmente o tivesse procurado, buscando salvação à sua família. _

_- Lucius... – Narcisa Malfoy gemeu seu nome, deixando um uivo de dor escapar de sua garganta. _

_O ventou bateu com força em suas faces, fazendo-o abaixar o rosto ainda mais, protegendo-o contra aquela rajada gelada. Inspirando profundamente, caminhou até Draco Malfoy. _

_O Comensal percebera sua aproximação, mas Harry percebera que ele não fizera menção de limpar suas próprias lágrimas, como um orgulhoso e arrogante faria. _

_- Nós seguiremos à Rússia. – Harry o informou em voz baixa. – Não acredito que haja local mais seguro no momento, e Nikolaievich prometeu-me ajuda para sua situação e de sua mãe. Ele pareceu-me interessado em sua história. _

_- Nikolaievich. – Draco sussurrou o nome, encarando o homem que tanto detestara. – Tem certeza que não seremos presos? Tem certeza que estaremos seguros? – ele olhou em direção a sua mãe, e seu rosto tentou inutilmente esconder a dor. – Tem certeza que __ela __estará segura? _

_- É provável que ele vá interrogar e exigir algumas coisas, mas Nikolaievich é um homem razoável. _

_- Eu poderia deixá-la fora do interrogatório? _

_Harry balançou a cabeça. _

_- Isso não é comigo, é com ele. _

_Draco assentiu. _

_- Dói-me vê-la desta maneira. Dói-me saber que nada disto é um pesadelo. – Harry se surpreendeu com a sinceridade do homem, considerando que jamais haviam sido próximos. – Nossa família está destruída... A troco de quê? _

_Harry não tinha resposta para aquela pergunta. Apenas inspirou profundamente e deu um passo, afastando-se de Draco. _

_- Não poderemos seguir aparatando, pelo menos não por enquanto. Voldemort provavelmente está caçando todo e qualquer vestígio mágico nosso, e uma aparatação seria a maneira ideal para que ele encontrasse nosso paradeiro. _

_- E como faremos? _

_- Seguiremos usando transportes trouxas e, em algumas partes, teremos que caminhar. – Harry respondeu de maneira suave. _

_- Não temos dinheiro trouxa. _

_- Não se preocupe. Posso dar conta dessa parte. _

_- Obrigado, Potter. _

_O agradecimento saíra tão sincero, tão desolado, que Harry se sentira envergonhado. Simplesmente balançara a cabeça, de uma maneira frustrada. _

_- Temos que ir. – ele resmungou. – Está anoitecendo. _

_- Antes – Draco o interrompeu, o olhar mais determinado agora. – Há algo que eu gostaria de perguntar._

_- O que? _

_- O assassino de meu pai... Você reconheceu o assassino? _

_Ambos os homens se mediram por um longo período – ou assim lhes parecera – antes que Harry negasse. _

_- Não. De certo modo, fiquei até mesmo surpreso quando a capa do assassino caiu.- ele lhe respondeu com sinceridade. – Não conhecia sua existência. _

_Mas apenas a lembrança daquela mulher, agora, era capaz de fazer os pêlos de seu corpo se arrepiar. Não se lembrava de olhos tão frios, tão inumanos quanto aqueles. Era como se Voldemort tivesse criado em um laboratório sua parceira ideal; uma cópia exata dele. _

_

* * *

_

- Malfoy. – Harry o chamara de maneira firme, chamando-o de volta para o presente. Draco balançou a cabeça, seus olhos encontrando os de seu antigo inimigo, que o encarava com o cenho franzido. – Você compreendeu o esquema? Nós vamos entrar assim que todo o local for cercado, e assim que todos os pontos em que ocorreram assassinatos forem ocupados pelos Aurores.

Ainda sem expressar compreensão ou até mesmo uma reclamação, o homem apenas encarara Harry, que fizera uma careta à falta de resposta.

- Malfoy?

Quando Harry lhe contara a respeito de _quem _exatamente era Rostova, ele não conseguira acreditar de primeira. Na verdade, ele _não queria_ acreditar que aquela mulher era a mesma que se deliciara ao ver o sangue de seu pai ser derramado. A mesma que cortara o pescoço de seu pai de maneira lenta, de modo que sentisse prazer ao matar, enquanto Lucius agonizava dolorosamente.

Após isso, sabia que Harry pensara que iria explodir em raiva, urrar, brandir a varinha e exigir a cabeça daquela desgraçada, mas não fora exatamente o que acontecera. O que acontecera fora que, estranhamente, ele não parecia mais tão ciente de seu corpo, como se não tivesse mais controle sobre ele. Fora como tomar uma surra, uma surra tão grande a ponto de que a vitima fique desorientada por certo período.

Em seguida, fora como se estivesse caindo de um lugar muito alto, alto o suficiente para que se tenha noção do tamanho do estrago que causará ao corpo quando atingir o chão. O medo o engolfara de tal maneira que ele perdera o ar de seus pulmões. Suas mãos começaram a tremer, em um momento pouco, em seguida quase descontroladamente, e ele não se sentiu capaz de articular uma palavra sequer a Harry.

Saber que Rostova fora a assassina de seu pai não contribuía em nada ao seu medo de perder Sarah. Sabendo do que aquela mulher era capaz de fazer, era como se a realidade de resgatar a Auror com vida transformasse-se em algo cada vez menor e cada vez mais insignificante.

- Malfoy.

Além de despertar-lhe suas piores lembranças, sua mente também pregava peças cada vez mais cruéis. Quando fora informar a Neville a respeito das descobertas do ritual, seu olhar pairou sobre um corpo desconhecido sobre a mesa fria do legista e ele sentiu o coração falhar uma batida.

Não fora uma desconhecida que ele vira sobre a mesa, fora Sarah. Cortada e desfigurada da mesma maneira que as outras vítimas do ritual haviam sido. Vinte minutos mais tarde, enquanto seguia ao lugar em que Potter havia combinado de se encontrar antes que partissem, ele jurara ter sido capaz de escutar gritos. _Dela_.

A mulher que assassinara seu pai. A mulher que destruíra sua vida. Como ele seria capaz de impedir que ela não destruísse ainda mais? Como ele seria capaz de salvar a única pessoa que fora capaz de lhe retornar o riso, após tanto tempo, sem que o mesmo fosse sarcástico?

- Draco, me escute.

À raridade de Harry chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome o despertara mais uma vez. Ambos se mediram por um tempo, antes que Harry suspirasse cansado.

As íris cinzentas encontraram as verdes e Draco Malfoy apenas balançou cabeça, desorientado. Harry não poderia culpá-lo por sua atitude, entretanto – imaginou-se qual seria a _sua _reação se isso acontecesse com ele e Ginny. Diabos, ele já estava quase surtando e Ginny sequer iria acompanhá-los naquela loucura.

- Eu entendo a sua preocupação, mas a única maneira de você tentar reverter isso é me ajudando. – Harry disse em voz baixa e séria, dura o suficiente para trazê-lo de volta. – Apenas ficar perdido em lamentações não vai ajudar em nada. Isso não vai salvá-la, Draco. Isso não vai salvar seu filho. Malfoy -.

- Qual é a chance de a encontrarmos com vida? – ele perguntou em voz baixa, interrompendo Harry. – Rostova nunca perdeu tempo.

- Ginny me disse que vocês sempre encontravam um corpo apenas dois ou mais dias após o assassinato. Sarah só está desaparecida há doze horas. Temos chance ainda.

Malfoy soltou um riso amargo.

- Você acha que ela não está aproveitando essas doze horas da melhor maneira possível? Você acha que ela já não tocou em Sarah?

Imaginar a mulher que ele considerava tão forte encolhida em algum canto, aterrorizada, fazia com que seu coração quebrasse.

- É por isso que eu preciso de sua ajuda, maldição. Todo minuto, todo segundo é essencial. Vamos lá Malfoy, volte a ser aquele filho da mãe que me ajudou na Guerra. Não deixe seu próprio medo acabar com a única chance que Sarah tem de sobrevivência.

Sarah.

"_É a intensidade das emoções que cada caso provoca em mim que me faz criar ânimo para continuar."_

As palavras dela ecoaram em sua mente por algum tempo, antes que ele se deparasse com o largo sorriso da Auror. Não era mais Harry quem ele via a sua frente, tampouco o local em que se encontravam, mas ela. Apenas ela.

O ar passional que ela exalava, a intensidade de suas emoções, sempre demonstradas com tanta força em suas íris.

Subitamente, uma raiva o invadiu de tal forma que ele lançou um olhar inflamado a Harry, os punhos fechados com força sobrenatural. Deixou que um grunhido escapasse de sua garganta.

- Quando eu colocar as mãos naquela cadela desgraçada -.

- Não me diga nada disso. É homicídio premeditado, seu idiota. – Harry o cortou. – Se você acaba a matando, eu sou obrigado a te prender.

Draco o lançou um olhar de escárnio.

- Não me venha com essas. Você não iria me prender. Você age da mesma maneira.

Harry deu de ombros e deixou que um sorriso sarcástico escapasse dos lábios. Draco reconheceu aquele sorriso; junto com o brilho desprendido em seu olhar, aquele sorriso significava que ele não iria pegar 

leve naquele caso. Iria usar todo o conhecimento adquirido... E se alguém morresse... Simplesmente acontecera.

- Só estou seguindo o protocolo. – Harry respondeu por fim.

- Estou pronto.

Os dois homens voltaram-se para David Connor, que arrumava a capa vinha sobre os ombros. Ele lançou um olhar determinado a Harry e Draco, onde o Auror russo devolveu com a raiva ainda mascarando suas feições.

- Senhor, os outros grupos estão apenas esperando sua ordem para partir.

- Dê-lhes ordem para partirem, então. Estamos prontos.

_Sarah,_Draco rezou, fechando os olhos por um pequeno período_ ,agüente firme. Por favor, mantenha-se forte. _

_

* * *

_

- Onde você pensa que vai, Ginevra?

Ginny congelou no momento em que estava arrumando a jaqueta preta sobre os ombros. Virou-se, encontrando-se com Nathan Madison, que a encarava com as sobrancelhas erguidas e os braços cruzados.

_Droga. Droga. Droga. _

Ela franziu o cenho e ergueu o queixo, reunindo toda a dignidade e arrogância que ainda possuía e o encarou.

- O que você acha? – ela disparou, franzindo o cenho e terminando de fechar a jaqueta. – Eu vou resgatar Sarah.

Nathan fez uma careta, antes de encostar-se ao batente da porta e estudar as ações da ruiva: esconder armas brancas dentro da jaqueta, guardar a varinha em uma espécie de coldre, na cintura. Esconder o coldre. Prender os cabelos.

- Ginny, você disse a Harry que não iria.

Ginny se voltou para encará-lo mais uma vez.

- Bem, aos diabos com o que eu disse.

Sua voz saíra controlada e baixa, exatamente como sairia a de um Diretor do calibre daquela mulher.

Ele assistiu em silêncio o ritual que se desenrolara; Ginny terminara de se arrumar, estalara os dedos das mãos e se voltara para a porta, sem dar satisfação alguma à ele. Quando ela finalmente colocara a mão delicada sobre a maçaneta, o encarou.

- A equipe de resgate já saiu?

- Sim. Acredito que estejam se posicionando neste momento.

- Ótimo. Então também irei.

- Ginny. – Nathan a encarou incerto, com o ar preocupado. – Minhas ordens são mantê-la segura. Protegida. E antes que você pense em brigar comigo ou com Harry, são ordens do meu chefe.

_Ordens do seu chefe porque ele fez um acordo com Harry. Você acha que eu realmente sou idiota, Nate? _

Ela encolheu os ombros.

- Se seu trabalho é me proteger, me siga, porque eu não vou ficar parada aqui.

* * *

- O que nós estamos fazendo aqui parados? – Malfoy sibilou furioso, suas mãos suando enquanto ele, Harry e Connor escondiam-se próximos a uma casa velha, mas de boa aparência. As janelas estavam todas cobertas pelas cortinas, e tudo parecia normal.

Mas ele sabia que ali, a poucos passos, a mulher estava com Sarah.



- Cale a boca. – Harry sibilou de volta. – Estamos esperando o momento certo. Preciso de todos os Aurores posicionados.

- Pra quê isso? – Malfoy grunhiu agoniado. – O que diabos você acha que vai acontecer se todos os Aurores não estiverem ali?

- Preciso ter a certeza de que Rostova não irá escapar.

- Nós estamos perdendo _tempo. – _ele sentiu vontade de gritar a resposta, chacoalhar Potter e trazê-lo de volta à razão. – Você acha que Rostova vai fugir à pé? Potter, pelo amor de -.

- É claro que eu não acho isso, por isso estou fechando o cerco, tanto física quanto magicamente. – Harry o interrompeu frustrado. – Você acha que eu souidiota, Malfoy? Você acha que eu r_ealmente _não tinha pensado na possibilidade de Rostova e seu acompanhante aparatarem?

À menção do acompanhante, Harry sentiu sua espinha congelar. Lembrou-se de Ginny no Departamento, que se recusara sequer a encará-lo antes de partir, e procurou se acalmar.

_Ela está segura. Nathan está com ela. Mantenha o foco, Potter, Ginny está bem. _

Ele tinha que segurar aquele assassino. Tinha que impedir Erick Rutherford de sair daquela casa, não enquanto não estivesse seguramente preso.

Ou morto.

- Vamos repassar mais uma vez. – Harry disse em voz baixa. Connor assentiu, mas Malfoy sequer se dera ao trabalho de responder-lhe. Continuara encarando a casa, o punho fechado sobre seu colo. – Malfoy!

Ele se voltou com o cenho franzido.

- O que é? Nós já repassamos essa porcaria trinta mil vezes! Não temos mais tempo para ficar procurando falhas em planos, temos que entrar naquela casa!

- Temos que agir com cautela! – Harry retorquiu. – Temos que resgatar Sarah em segurança, sem prejudicar ninguém.

- Temos que resgatá-la com _vida_! – Malfoy quase gritara, mas controlara-se em tempo. Seu corpo inteiro estava trêmulo, enquanto ele fazia um esforço descomunal para controlar a raiva.

Ele sabia que Harry estava certo; droga, ele confiava sua vida nas mãos daquele homem, porque sabia o quanto ele era capaz, o quanto ele provara ser capaz. Mas pedir paciência um momento como aqueles estava impossível. Tudo o que ele queria, tudo o que ele precisava, era segurar Sarah em seus braços e saber que ela estava bem. Que ela estava viva.

O Espelho de Duas Faces que Connor segurava em mãos brilhou por um segundo, antes de aparecer a imagem de um Auror barbudo.

- Todos estão aos seus postos, senhor. – disse, dirigindo-se a Harry.

- Projetem o escudo. E fiquem atentos. Rostova e Rutherford podem aparecer em qualquer lugar.

- Sim senhor.

A imagem do homem desaparecera. Harry voltou-se para Connor e Malfoy.

- Certo, agora nós – Malfoy! MALFOY!

Harry gritou enfurecido, levantando-se em um salto e correndo atrás do homem, que disparava em direção a casa, a varinha já em mãos.

Malfoy já saíra para a claridade, denunciando sua posição; sabia, agora, que manter-se c_almo e esperando o momento ideal _não iria mais funcionar, e sentiu-se satisfeito por isso. No treinamento que passara por Nikolaievich, aprendera a agir de maneira rápida e eficiente. Seu corpo estava treinado para aquele tipo de ação. Todos os homens de Nikolaievich, do serviço secreto, tinham aquela lição marcada como ferro em brasa em suas carnes.

Invadir o local. Matar o criminoso. Garantir a segurança do refém.

Ele manteve o mantra, até que suas costas se chocassem contra a parede ao lado da porta de entrada, Harry Potter em seus calcanhares. Viu a fúria estampada nas íris verdes do homem, mas não se importou. Apenas manteve o pensamento: invadir o local. Matar Rostova. Salvar Sarah.

Potter se chocou contra a parede, da mesma maneira que Draco fizera, mas do outro lado da porta. Fulminou-o com o olhar.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

- O que fui treinado para fazer. – Draco sibilou.

- Você não está em uma situação rotineira, Malfoy! – Harry gesticulou. – Você tem sua própria pressão emocional!

- É por isso que estamos em trio: você me dá cobertura, Connor dá cobertura a nós dois. Se Rostova e Rutherford nos abaterem, Connor poderá fazer o serviço e chamar a cavalaria, da forma como você planejou. – ele franziu o cenho, revoltado. - Então vamos fazer a merda que você planejou, _agora_. Eu não vou ficar parado naquela merda por mais tempo, enquanto ela pode estar morrendo em algum lugar dessa casa!

Harry o encarou frustrado, antes de assentir. Ambos se encaram por um tempo, antes que, como se ensaiado, ficassem lado a lado e ambos gesticulassem com a varinha, abrindo a porta de maneira silenciosa.

A sala estava vazia.

Subitamente, Malfoy começou a se sentir o pânico aumentar. _E se eles não a encontrassem? E se Ginny estivesse equivocada? E se elas não estivesse ali?_

Em uma pergunta silenciosa, seu olhar encontrou o de Harry, e ele indicou a escadaria. Harry franziu o cenho e sibilou:

- Não podemos nos separar.

- A casa é grande o suficiente para que Rostova perceba nossa presença e...

_E mate Sarah. _

Ambos voltaram seus olhares à porta quando Connor finalmente os alcançara.

- Há mais Aurores vindo. – Connor os avisou em voz baixa. – Eles vão nos ajudar a procurar pela casa. Temos que manter alerta: Rutherford é um dos nossos. Ele sabe a maneira que lutamos.

Malfoy sentiu vontade de rir de maneira histérica. Não, ele sabia como _Aurores_ lutavam. Isso não incluía as _sombras russas_ de Nikolaievich, tampouco o homem que assassinara Voldemort e quase todos seus Comensais a sangue-frio.

O olhar de Harry voltou-se para o corredor que separava a sala da cozinha, e franziu o cenho. Ali, no corredor marcado por fotos de crianças sorridentes e gatinhos, existia uma porta.

_Porão. _

Catherine Eden fora morta em um local abandonado, escuro. Tamara Abramova, na Rússia, morrera em um estacionamento trouxa, durante a noite...

Lugares escuros. Todas as vítimas foram assassinadas em locais escuros.

Ela está no porão. Só pode estar.

Ele estava pronto para comunicar seus pensamentos a Draco e David Connor, quando o berro encheu-lhes os ouvidos. Fora um grito angustiante, o suficiente para que Harry sentisse os pêlos de seu braço arrepiar.

Draco, entretanto, não hesitou um segundo sequer ao escutar o grito. Parecendo sequer lembrar-se de usar a discrição a seu favor, ele sacou a varinha e berrou o feitiço, destruindo a porta.

* * *

_- SARAH! _

Rostova erguera a cabeça, de maneira calma, ao escutar o berro masculino angustiado. Pelo som, sabia que o homem estava perto. Seu cenho franziu-se.

A mulher estava pronta para prender o outro punho de Sarah que, antevendo a dor que passaria, tentara afastar a mão e gritara para que ela se afastasse. Após isso, só tivera tempo de lhe aplicar mais uma dose de sedativo em seu pescoço, antes que a única coisa que escutasse fosse a porta sendo destruída e o grito que ela sabia ser de Draco Malfoy.



Sarah também reconhecera aquela voz. Mesmo que completamente desnorteada graças às drogas que a mulher vinha lhe injetando para que não tivesse forças para lutar contra, ela conseguira distinguir aquela voz.

_Draco. Draco está aqui. _

Aquilo fora o suficiente para que seu coração começasse a bater de forma mais acelerada, o suficiente para que ela se esforçasse a compreender aquela situação. Sua mão direita ainda gritava em dor, a estaca fincada à palma de sua mão.

Rostova de repente se erguera, o indicador deslizando suavemente sobre a palma de sua mão ainda não agredida, e ficara de costas à ela. Sarah a percebera deslizar suavemente pela escuridão, e sua mão se fechar contra alguma coisa.

_Varinha. Aquela faca. Deus, o que ela pegou em mãos? _

_- _Eu não tenho tempo para brincadeiras. – a mulher replicou com suavidade. – Você está atrapalhando o que deveria considerar um milagre, traidor.

Subitamente, o lugar parecera ficar ainda mais escuro que antes. Sarah percebeu que começara ofegar, e sua visão fora aos poucos tentando ajustar-se a todo aquele breu. Sua mão latejava, mas tudo que ela podia pensar era em Draco.

_Ela vai matá-lo. Ela vai matá-lo. Ela vai se aproveitar desse escuro e vai matá-lo. _

_Vá embora, Draco. Por favor, vá embora! _

- Eu preciso de reforços! Cadê o maldito reforço! – uma voz gritou no andar de cima, e ela especulou se estava certa ao acreditar que aquela voz pertencia à David Connor.

Não, você não precisa de reforços, seu idiota. Você precisa ajudar Draco a sair daqui. A sair de perto dessa louca.

Rostova ia matar Draco, da mesma maneira que pretendia matar ela e o bebê.

_O bebê. _

A mão livre pousara de maneira suave sobre o abdômen, e ela em seguida o apertara com toda a força que tinha. Sentiu um solavanco no estômago, e engolira em seco, como se um novo sopro de determinação tivesse invadido seu ser.

Aquela mulher não iria destruir sua vida.

Tudo parecia estar acontecendo devagar demais, lento demais. Não conseguia escutar um ruído de Draco, um ruído de Rostova. Ainda sim, sua mente gritava a si mesma para reagir. Ela estava conseguindo enxergar naquele escuro, maldição. Ela poderia ajudar Draco.

Ela poderia impedir que Rostova o matasse.

Seu olhar caiu sobre sua mão inutilizada pela estaca. Apenas de cogitar o pensamento fizera seu corpo inteiro tremer em dor. A tontura viera à tona mais uma vez e ela fechou os olhos, tentando reprimir qualquer pensamento.

_Eu preciso fazer isso, eu preciso fazer isso. _

Sua cabeça estava uma confusão. Inicialmente, pensara ser capaz de compreender o que estava acontecendo, mas tão logo percebera que era apenas ilusão. Tudo rodava, tudo parecia sem nexo. Não escutava Draco, não escutava Rostova. Por que demorava tanto? Ele parecia desesperado quando aparecera. Por que não fazia ruído algum agora?

E se Rostova já tinha o alcançado?

O desespero fizera com que ela jogasse a mão livre sobre a estaca, e a puxasse. A estaca movera-se, mas não o suficiente para que livrasse sua mão daquele cativo.

E doera. Jesus Cristo, aquilo doera mais do que quando a mulher pregara a palma de sua mão. Ela fechou os olhos com ainda mais força e enterrou os dentes sobre seu ombro, tentando evitar o grito preso à sua garganta.

Sentiu o gosto de sangue em sua boca, mas não dera importância àquilo.

_Preciso sair daqui. Preciso ajudá-lo. _

_Preciso salvar meu filho. _

Ela puxara a estaca mais uma vez, afundando os dentes sobre a própria carne, não conseguindo conter muito bem o grito ao ter o ferro finalmente tirado de sua mão.

Deus, como dói. _Como dói. Eu não consigo mexer essa mão inutilizada._

_Estou completamente inútil. Não consigo me mexer, não consigo entender. _

_Vamos Sarah, mexa-se. Mexa-se! _

- Sarah!

Ela se surpreendeu quando seu corpo foi erguido, de maneira tão fácil. Como se não estivesse tonta.

Mas espere, aquilo não fazia sentido. Ela ainda não conseguia enxergar nada, e tudo rodava tanto... Como poderia ter se levantado...

- Eu preciso de um paramédico! Droga, Connor, traga o maldito paramédico aqui!

_Draco. _

A voz dele estava tão próxima a ela, que ela finalmente percebera que fora ele quem a erguera. Eram seus braços agora que estavam em volta de seu corpo, a sustentando, a protegendo. Era seu corpo que estava aquecendo o frio e trêmulo corpo dela.

- Sarah, fala comigo, por favor. _Fala comigo_!

O tom de sua voz, o pânico, a proteção com que ele a tinha segura a fez ficar com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Mas ela não segurara o choro, porque estava confusa demais. Simplesmente começara a chorar. Por não compreender. Por temer pela vida dele. Por tudo estar um breu e rodando desgraçadamente.

- Eu não consigo enxergar nada. Eu não consigo ver nada.

- Shh. Está tudo bem. Está tudo bem. – ele sussurrou, a abraçando com mais força. – Você está segura.

- Mas Rostova... Rostova! Ela -.

- Está morta, Sarah.

Sarah usou a mão boa para segurar a capa de Draco, mas a mesma pareceu derreter em seu toque quando ela sentiu o corpo se afundar, apagando.

* * *

Harry suspirou cansado, enquanto olhava para o corpo da mulher esticado sobre o chão. O sangue escuro agora estava aumentando sob sua cabeça, ensopando os cabelos quebradiços de Rostova.

De qualquer modo, isso não aliviava seu humor. Checara a casa inteira, os Aurores reviraram todo possivel local fora da casa, e Rostova era a única assassina presente. Nada de Rutherford.

E, no momento, Erick Rutherford era sua maior preocupação. A ameaça que precisava ser detida.

Seus olhos ergueram-se da figura ensangüentada aos seus pés e encarou os olhos cinzentos de Malfoy, que o fitava da mesma maneira. Os paramédicos finalmente haviam alcançado a casa, e agora desciam as escadas em direção a figura desfalecida de Sarah Madison.

Malfoy olhou para a palma da mão da mulher em seus braços.

- Ela estava mantendo Sarah sedada, isso é óbvio.

- Há medicamento o suficiente para isso. – Connor respondeu, enquanto franzia o cenho observando a mesa velha de madeira que Rostova mantinha todo seu equipamento. – Cara, acho que nem minha avó usava tanto remédio.

Rostova já a tinha pregado ao chão, ele pensou quando os paramédicos finalmente agacharam-se ao lado dele e de Sarah, e pediram de maneira gentil para que ele se soltasse da Auror. O pânico preencheu suas feições, e ele pensou se seria capaz de algum dia em sua vida soltá-la mais uma vez. A última vez que permitira que ela se afastasse dele, ele quase a perdera. Ele não iria permitir isso acontecer mais uma vez.

- Você também está ferido. – um dos paramédicos observou o sangue manchando a roupa de Malfoy, no ombro esquerdo. – Há um corte profundo próximo aos cabelos também.

- Rostova o agrediu com esse facão. – Harry indicou a arma ao lado de Rostova.

- Jesus Cristo. O que essa mulher era, uma _açogueira_? – um paramédico comentou perplexo.

- Ela costumava cortar suas vítimas.

Malfoy fora um idiota e quase morrera, Harry pensou balançando a cabeça, enquanto os paramédicos colocavam Sarah em uma maca e ajudavam o Auror a se erguer. Entrar como um maluco dentro daquele porão, sem saber a posição de Rostova fora um erro.

E esse erro quase lhe custara à vida, quando a mulher o fizera bater a cabeça contra a bancada, desnorteando-o. E ela apenas lhe atingira com o facão no ombro porque Harry fora rápido o bastante para desviá-lo do caminho letal, antes de receber um murro no maxilar e mentalizar o primeiro feitiço que lhe viera à cabeça. O pescoço de Rostova abrira completamente, e ela tivera apenas tempo de soltar um esgar surpreso, antes que desabasse.

Se ela tivesse acertado aquele golpe, Malfoy teria perdido a cabeça.

Por outro lado, ele não se sentia capaz de culpar o homem pelos seus atos. Ele sabia que, se estivesse na situação que Draco se encontrara, ele teria agido da mesma maneira. Provavelmente pior.

Malfoy se ergueu, cambaleando em direção a escadaria. Harry segurou seu braço e o ajudou a se equilibrar, usando seu corpo como apoio. Olhando para as feições sujas do homem, Harry reconheceu o cansaço nelas.

- Acabou. – ele afirmou ao Auror em voz baixa, que apenas assentiu, respirando fundo. Como se, pela primeira vez, ele fosse capaz de respirar daquela maneira.

Ao subir as escadas, os paramédicos retornaram do local onde deixaram Sarah e vieram dar auxilio aos dois homens. Afastaram Draco de Harry, e ambos seguiram em direção à rua.

Harry notou o olhar ansioso de David Connor e ele aproximou-se do homem.

- Procure afastar o maior numero de repórteres possíveis. Feche o local. Quero qualquer coisa que pertença a Rostova confiscada e levada para análise. Talvez isso nos leve à Rutherford.

- Sim, senhor.

Harry seguiu até o meio da rua, e compreendeu que não demoraria muito até que o local estivesse infestado de jornalistas. Grunhiu.

Seu corpo finalmente cedeu ao cansaço, ignorado horas antes graças à adrenalina. Agora, seu maxilar doía e suas costas reclamavam. Estou velho, ele pensou e subitamente riu. Tenho apenas vinte e quatro anos e estou agindo como um velho de sessenta.

A imagem de Sarah Madison, presa daquela maneira também não lhe saía da mente. Imaginou Ginny em seu lugar, e seu corpo ficara congelado com o pensamento. Isso o fizera se lembrar de Erick Rutherford, ainda desaparecido, e seu medo aumentou ainda mais.

O prêmio de Rutherford era Ginny. E Harry precisava dela ao seu lado para saber que ela estava segura. Que ela ficaria bem.

- _POTTER! _

_- HARRY CUIDADO!_

O som do berro rouco de Malfoy o despertara de maneira abruptada, seus olhos encontrando a figura masculina com os olhos arregalados. A princípio, ele não compreendeu o que aquilo queria dizer, mas ao perceber, em uma pequena fração de segundos, que Malfoy não olhava especificamente para ele e sim, para o que estava a_trás dele, _seu corpo ficou tenso e seu coração acelerou.

Tudo acontecera muito rápido, mas para ele fora uma eternidade. Harry se virou, a tempo de ver o homem, ainda maior do que ele, com um facão parecido com aqueles dos filmes sobre soldados em guerra que os Dursley costumavam ver em sua infância, e que ele era obrigado a assistir escondido.

E o facão estava embebido em alguma coisa. Um líquido roxo, escuro.

_Magia Negra. _

Ele sabia que não conseguiria reagir antes que aquela arma atingisse alguma parte de seu corpo, mas precisava de alguma maneira defender-se antes que aquilo ficasse ainda mais sério.

Foi quando algo se chocou contra aquele monstro, forte o suficiente para que o homem cambaleasse. Harry piscou, desnorteado, enquanto escutava gritos. Aurores gritavam. Paramédicos gritavam. Malfoy gritava.

Ele olhou para o chão, próximo de onde o homem estava e visualizou sangue gotejando de algum lugar...

Seus olhos cravaram-se na figura em pé em frente a Erick Rutherford, a apenas três passos de distância dele e sentiu o pânico crescer em sua garganta, de modo que ele perdera toda e qualquer reação.

_Não. Por favor, não. _

**_Continua... _**

**Notas: **_Não gostei desse capítulo. Pensei que poderia fazê-lo exatamente da maneira que imaginei, mas após reescrevê-lo três vezes seguidas, vi que isso era o máximo do 'passável' que eu poderia fazer. Bloqueio maldito. _

_ Espero que tenha agradado a vocês :D _

_E gente, qual é? Vocês ficam falando de me matar, matar, matar - e depois eu acho que EU tenho uma mente doentia e psicótica xD shuaheushauehushae_

_E sim, eu nunca planejei matar a Sarah xD. Ela e o Malfoy já se ferraram o suficiente para que eu terminasse a história dos dois matando a coitada HSUAHEU xD Sei que pareceu confuso o resgate dela, ainda mais por grande parte ter sido narrada pelo ponto de vista dela, que tava extremamente drogada, mas achei que foi a melhor maneira de descrever, usando os detalhes gerais apenas depois quando usasse o ponto de vista do Harry. O local não estava tão escuro quanto ela achou estar, aquele breu impossivel de ver alguma coisa, mas imaginem-se bebados: conseguiram? Agora imaginem-se caminhando rumo ao banheiro para vomitar, mas vocês tão vendo tudo rodando e voce não consegue se agarrar a nada, ver nada, por mais que a luz esteja acesa. Viram? _

_Bem foi exatamente assim xD _

_e novidades! Estamos a dois capítulos do final e do epílogo! :DDD (comemora) _

_Obrigada a todos os comentários, vocês não fazem idéia do quanto eles me empolgaram para escrever esse capítulo :D Aliás, ela fanfic inteira :B _

_a **Pedro Henrique Freitas, **eu vou prestar RI só na UnB e na PUC-MG, que são as melhores na área. Esse ano, para USP, vou prestar História mesmo. Mas sei lá, esse final de ano está confuso, eu estou podre e a única coisa que eu quero é descanso. Ano que vem eu faço cursinho xD E é, ENEM esse ano tava mais dificil que ano passado - leia-se aqui RETARDADO - , com questoes completamente sem-noção. Mas paciencia :B E semana de provas é sussa, pensa assim, é só uma :D - Eu VIVO em semana de provas... é mais facil perguntar quando eu não tenho prova, porque atualmente to tendo até de sábado e domingo xD _

_a **Sandy Meirelles, **eu fico lisonjeada que você tenha gostado do prólogo da Camila e do Mark. Eu to começando a bolar a trama dos dois agora - antes era uma coisa, mas agora eu já mudei algumas coisas - e pode apostar que eu vou me aprofundar de novo nessa parte de suspense :D Se bem que eu vou fazer o relacionamento dos dois ser algo bem mais carnal do que eu fiz entre HG e a Sarah e o Draco. A.d.o.r.o a história dos dois, porque são dois personagens que eu venho criando desde meus treze anos, aprimorados ao longo dos anos xD. E bem que eu pensei em fazer Direito, ser delegada. Afinal, eu ADORARIA liderar uma investigação... mas minha área é mesmo RI ou História. E eu quero muito pegar a parte internacional, porque meu sonho é trabalhar contra o tráfico internacional de seres humanos. Tanto que o último livro que eu peguei, da minha autora favorita, mexe justamente com três coisas que eu sou apaixonada: Russia, trafico de mulheres, suspense. Delirei shauehuhsa. Mas prometo que pensarei com carinho ;D_

_a **Beatriz-Bia, **o Harry não abaixou a moral dela no Departamento, ele apenas tá histérico o suficiente para, mesmo sabendo que ela pode muito bem se proteger sozinha, enchê-la de mais proteção e colocá-la numa redoma de vidro xD. Ah, eu nunca li Anne Rice, mas garanto que você irá amar os livros da Tess! (Juro, EU termino os livros sem unhas - e Deus sabe o quão analítica eu sou nessas situações de vida-morte, experiencia propria xD)_

_a **Sabrina, **Camila Oliveira é baseada em uma pessoa que eu não vou falar para não comprometê-la xD mas garanto: essa mulher É um inferno. Se você chegar a ler a fic dela, você vai perceber isso ;D _

_a **Cacau, **Sobre o lance da Rita com o Draco, foi apenas blefe dela. Aquela coisa de sensacionalismo do tipo: por ele ter sido comensal, e aparecer justo quando ocorrem assassinatos logo ele é o assassino. Tudo o que ela jogou foi praticamente um blefe, que a Sarah chegou a quase considerar xD E sobre o Harry na Guerra - eu não vou entrar em detalhes. Pode ser que eu use isso para a trama na continuação dessa fic, por isso que, no momento, eu não aprofunde o assunto. Mas de qualquer modo, foi uma Guerra - ele matou MUITA gente, torturou povo de montes e fez o que achava necessário se fazer. _

_a **Maria Lua, **ushaeuhusahe primeira pessoa que eu vejo que não curtiu o Mark! Adorei isso, de verdade! Mas não que ele seja ruim, frio ou com uma mente doentia e psicótica, mas há muito mais história por baixo dos panos, que não prcisa ser mencionado nessa fic. _

_Pra quem não tem entendido o esquema que vai ser essa 'série', será mais ou menos assim: _

_"Ninguém Como Você!" - Fanfic CamilaxMark (algo como relacionando alguns pontos usando a fic passada, mas nada que atrapalhe ambas as tramas) - "Pequeno Paraíso" (Continuação da NGM, HG, e uma das fics mais tensas que eu pretendo escrever.)_

_Bom, é isso n.n_


	30. Capítulo Vinte e Nove

_**Capítulo Vinte e Nove**_

_É com grande dor que percebo o final de minha grande amiga. _

_Nikki não merecia a morte que tivera, tão indigna de sua espetacular pessoa; simplesmente estava ali, o corpo inútil jazendo aos pés dos Aurores, preparados a envolvê-la em um daqueles sacos prontos para abrigar um cadáver. Por mais que eu não veja seu rosto, vi o estrago que Harry Potter causara nele e em seu pescoço fino. _

_Pobre Nikki. Nunca terá seu sonho realizado. Nunca terá seu prêmio. _

_Entretanto, meu coração ainda bate. Minhas células ainda geram energia para minhas atividades. Meu sonho ainda está vivo. _

_Não senti remorso por não auxiliar Nikki. Por mais que ambos tenham recebido auxílio um com o outro ao longo destes meses, sabia que pular em sua frente e defendê-la de Potter seria tolice. A agilidade do homem não era algo baseado em treinos, como grande parte desses Aurores inexperientes; seu corpo baseava-se em seu próprio instinto. Isso ficara óbvio para mim quando observei o cenho franzido de sua expressão ao observar o sangue escorrer livremente do pescoço de Nikki. _

_Potter era um homem tão forte quanto eu, e eu o reconhecia. _

_Exatamente por causa deste reconhecimento, sabia que não teria oportunidade de aproximar-me de minha mulher perfeita sem que antes esse homem estivesse fora de meu caminho._

_E teria que fazer isso antes que ele a reencontrasse. _

_Por este motivo, iria matá-lo ali mesmo, enquanto toda a confusão a respeito de Sarah Madison se resolvia. O Auror russo, que Nikki me contara tanto a respeito de sua família, estava preocupado demais para manter-se alerta, uma vez que sua prioridade era saber se a refém estava bem. Grande parte dos Aurores acreditava que eu estava fora da área, e muitos obviamente aguardavam instruções, deixando brechas na segurança. _

_Aquele seria o momento ideal para livrar-me de Potter. Eu o abateria, e após isso conquistar Ginny Weasley seria muito fácil. Não seriam aqueles Aurores que iriam me impedir. E minha doce Ginny estaria perdida demais em seu próprio mundo após a morte desse homem que sequer notaria._

_Sim, era o momento ideal. _

_Segurei meu facão, uma lembrança dos meus tempos no Exército trouxa, e subitamente lembrei de Nikki ao perceber o liquido escorrendo da ponta da arma.Pobre Nikki, pensei. Ela me ajudou tanto, ensinou-me tanto... _

_Meus lamentos morrem com o sorriso ao perceber Potter com a guarda baixa. _

_Era o momento. _

_Calculando todos os meus passos, corro em sua direção. Sinto um prazer inexpugnável ao compreender que aquele homem não sentira a minha presença, como das outras vezes. Tudo estava ocorrendo da maneira que deveria ocorrer. _

Assista, Nikki, e aprenda como se deve realmente trabalhar.

_Vejo o Auror russo arregalar os olhos, percebendo minha existência e minha súbita proximidade de Potter, e grita o nome do homem. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele parara de caminhar, obviamente confuso, escuto ao mesmo tempo um grito feminino, carregado em desespero. _

_E tudo ocorrera de maneira tão rápida que sequer tive tempo de piscar. Em um segundo, Potter se virara, o olhar surpreso, a boca entreaberta em uma respiração que eu jurava que jamais seria completada. _

_No instante seguinte, senti algo chocar-se contra meu corpo de maneira tão brusca que meu corpo fora lançado a alguns passos de distancia de Harry Potter. _

_Contudo, o que quer que tenha se chocado contra mim também me aplicara um golpe, da mesma maneira que, irracionalmente, eu também lhe perfurara com minha arma. _

_E então meus olhos se cruzam com os castanhos de Ginny Weasley, o cenho franzido em determinação, como se obrigasse a si mesma não demonstrar dor. _

_Fico paralisado por questão de segundos, compreendendo o que acontecera, me perguntando de onde minha mulher perfeita aparecera. Escuto gritos, e reconheço a voz de Nathan Madison em meio às demais. _

_Meus olhos correm para onde estão minhas mãos, e compreendo onde Ginny conseguira aquela estaca – minha doce Ginny, onde você estava para conseguir pegar a estaca que Rostova iria usar em sua amiga, sem que eu a notasse? Sem que ninguém a notasse? _

_Da mesma forma que sua mão estava firmemente pressionada sobre sua arma, a estava fincada sobre meu abdômen, percebo o caminho que minha arma faz, fincada profundamente na carne macia e branca de minha mulher perfeita. Ela também olha para seu ferimento, e sangue escorre de seus lábios. _

_Inacreditavelmente, sorrio, compreendendo a situação. Eu iria morrer. _

_Mas levaria meu melhor prêmio, para que pudesse usufruí-lo eternamente. No inferno. _

_Minha boca se abre, pronta para proferir a maldição ensinada por Rostova quando eu usasse aquela poção, mas nunca chego a ter tempo para isso. Em um momento, deleitava-me com aquela situação, mesmo sabendo que, a cada subida que Ginny dava com aquela arma, tecidos eram rasgados em meu corpo. _

_Então algo se choca contra minhas costas, com a mesma velocidade que teria um projétil disparado a queima roupa.Minhas mãos perdem sua própria força, e sinto meu corpo cair lentamente. _

_Após isso, mãos grandes passam por meu pescoço, e compreendo que Potter está pronto para quebrá-lo. _

_De qualquer modo, eu venci. Em morte, terei meu prêmio. _

Ele sequer se importara de assistir com prazer o corpo de Erick Rutherford bater contra o chão, como um boneco de pano largado de qualquer jeito. Simplesmente colocara-se à frente de Ginny, desesperado.

Não, não apenas desesperado. Harry estava surtando.

Ginny caiu de joelhos, à frente da arma que a atingira e com a mão sobre o ferimento; o sangue escorria por entre seus dedos, a cor viva que garantia sua vida aos poucos lhe tirando a cor de seu rosto, deixando suas expressões pálidas.

Harry a segurou nos braços antes que ela caísse com o rosto de encontro ao asfalto.

- Eu preciso de ajuda! – ele gritou desesperado. – Pelo amor de Deus, _socorro_!

Inutilmente, ele também colocou a mão sobre o ferimento de Ginny, tentando conter um pouco o sangue, e sentiu-se ainda mais em pânico ao perceber a profundidade daquilo. Quantos órgãos ele danificara? Qual fora o estrago causado internamente?

- Que diabos você está fazendo aqui? Por que você veio? Que merda Ginny, eu disse para você _ficar_!

Sua voz estava irreconhecível aos próprios ouvidos. O máximo que deixara aparentar em todos os anos fora irritação e raiva em sua voz, mas nunca aquele desespero. Não aquele medo.

Ele podia sentir a vida daquela mulher escapando-lhe das mãos.

Ginny apertou as mãos sobre o ferimento, e ele cobriu sua mão com a dele. Os paramédicos corriam em sua direção.

Ela não dissera nada, mas seus olhos se encontraram e ele percebeu o brilho esvaindo-se dos mesmos. _Eu estou a perdendo. Ginny está me deixando. _

- Ginny! – ele a chacoalhou brevemente pelos ombros. Suas mãos tremiam, e ele sabia que não demoraria para que ele quebrasse ali mesmo. – Ginny! Por favor, você tem que se manter forte! Você tem que... Por favor, _por favor..._

Os paramédicos logo afastaram Harry, deitando Ginny sobre a maca e tentando aplicar os primeiros socorros, antes que eles a levassem para o St. Mungus. Os homens discutiam entre si, confusos sobre aquele ferimento, mas Harry não os escutou. Seu mundo estava exclusivamente fechado, tendo apenas a visão da única pessoa que lhe importava realmente naquele estado.

Ginny ainda olhava para Harry. Sua mão segurou a dele e ele a prendeu com força. Sentiu o sangue espalhar-se entre seus dedos.

Ginny o encarou por um pequeno momento, antes de sussurrar:

-... Dói.

Ela fechara os olhos. O aperto afrouxara em suas mãos.

* * *

- Sarah Madison foi resgatada com vida, senhor.

- E Rostova?

- Não sobreviveu ao ataque. – o Auror respondeu pelo Espelho de Duas Faces. Mark franziu o cenho.

- Prossiga.

- Erick Rutherford atacou a Harry Potter, e Ginny Weasley foi encaminhada às pressas ao St. Mungus em estado grave.

À sua frente, ele visualizou Camila arregalar os olhos, assustada com aquela noticia. Ele não lhe deu atenção.

- E Erick Rutherford? – perguntou, sentindo a tensão que percorria em todo seu corpo em sua própria voz.

- Morto, senhor. Harry Potter o abateu. Nós já recolhemos o corpo, e provavelmente chegará em torno das onze horas. Nathan Madison lhe trará todo o relatório após as coisas aqui acalmarem.

- Obrigado, Thomas. Mantenha-me informado.

- Sim, senhor.

A imagem do homem desapareceu e Mark continuou encarando o espelho, analisando agora suas próprias feições. Franziu o cenho.

Era como se pudesse encarar a seu próprio irmão. O homem que cometia crimes sexuais contra inúmeras mulheres, o homem que auxiliara uma mulher a quase ressuscitar Voldemort, ou sabe-se lá o que relacionado a ele... O homem que estava morto.

Como iria dizer à sua mãe e sua irmã? Como iria dizer-lhes a _verdade_, sobre quem realmente era seu irmão mais velho?

Ergueu os olhos do espelho, para perceber que Camila Oliveira ainda o encarava, estudando-o em silêncio. Esperando que ele desabasse.

Mas ele não o fez. Simplesmente ergueu-se e foi até o outro lado da sala, atrás da bebida mais forte que tivesse.

- Mark -. – Camila o chamou em voz baixa, preocupada.

- Eu estou bem. – ele disparou de maneira ríspida, calando-a.

Subitamente, sentiu-se um perfeito idiota. A única vez, em anos, que ela estava ao seu lado continuamente, mostrando preocupação, chamando-o de algo que não fosse "_Diretor Rutherford"_, ele tentava colocá-la de lado. Tentava mostrar que não precisava de ajuda, que não queria conforto.

Mas enquanto sua mão alcançava a bebida alcoólica, seu peito ia apertando cada vez mais.

Por mais que ele soubesse que tinha feito certo, por mais que soubesse que aquele homem não poderia receber vantagens apenas por ser seu irmão, isso não o ajudava. Externamente, ele era obrigado a transparecer fria lógica, mas internamente ele sentia o corpo doer. Sabia que qualquer diretor teria feito a mesma coisa.

Contudo, isso não importava. Erick era seu _irmão e _ele _realmente_ _precisava _de conforto. Ele precisava que, uma única vez, Camila deixasse de lado toda a raiva que possuía por ele e simplesmente se colocasse ao seu lado, lhe desse suporte. Dissesse que tudo ficaria bem por mais mentiroso que aquilo lhe soasse.



Escutou a porta se abrir, e seu olhar caiu sobre a mesma que agora se fechava com suavidade. Camila saíra da sala.

Mark sabia que aquilo era a resposta de sua própria escolha. Mais uma vez, ele escolhera afastá-la e fechar-se em copas. Mais uma vez, ela não lhe deu segunda chance.

* * *

Sarah acordou com a enfermeira derrubando uma bandeja com poções. A mistura das mesmas causara o levantamento de uma fumaça com o odor mais esquisito que ela já sentiu na vida e, quando a Curandeira responsável encontrou a situação, a pobre enfermeira tremia e se desculpava desesperadamente.

- Peço desculpas por isso, Sarah. – a Curandeira replicou de maneira gentil após a enfermeira ter se retirado, aproximando-se de Sarah, que tentava se sentar na cama. Sentia-se completamente grogue e dolorida, como se tivesse sido dopada por intermináveis horas. – Sou Ekaterina Nikolaievna. Estou responsável por você.

Sarah apenas piscou, absorvendo lentamente aquelas informações.

Espere. _Nikolaievna? _

- Sou chefe da equipe de Curandeiros do Hospital _Datchá (1), _na Rússia. Também sou irmã de Iwan. Ele pediu que minha equipe fosse enviada ao St. Mungus para auxiliar os Curandeiros e para cuidar de você.

Oh, então era isso. Sarah suspirou, recostando-se aos travesseiros. Foi por isso que reconheci o sobrenome.

- Obrigada. – ela murmurou. Subitamente, percebeu o que a mulher queria dizer. – Espere um pouco. O que quer dizer com '_cuidar de você'_?

A Curandeira russa não sorriu, mas Sarah não esperava que ela fizesse isso. Sabia que um sorriso na Rússia significava algo guardado apenas para amigos e familiares. Mas sua voz fora extremamente doce ao responder:

- Não sei. Mas acredito que ele mantém algum interesse em suas habilidades já algum tempo. Mas vamos deixar isso de lado por ora – ela balançara a cabeça, e colocou uma mão sobre o pescoço de Sarah, como se medindo sua temperatura. – Como se sente?

Sarah levou uma das mãos à cabeça e fechou os olhos.

- Está tudo rodando. Na verdade, parece que dormi horas.

- Isso é natural. Você esteve sedada por horas, tomando altas doses consecutivamente. Ainda fico surpresa que seu sistema não tenha entrado em pane.

Ela piscou, confusa.

- Eu tomei sedativos?

Ekaterina a olhou com bondade.

- Você não consegue se lembrar de nada?

Sarah fechou os olhos, procurando se esforçar. Por que estou aqui?

Demorou algum tempo, mas seus olhos abriram-se em certo momento, arregalados e ela deu um pulo.

A Curandeira colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro.

- Está tudo bem, está tudo bem.

Sarah imediatamente olhou para a palma de sua mão direita, e o terror espalhou-se pelo seu semblante ao perceber a cicatriz ali formada. Não era algo grotesco, apenas sutil, mas o suficiente para que ela se lembrasse das horas de terror que passara ali.

Ou pelo menos, para que recordasse das sensações que tivera.

Sua mão se fechou, e ela colocou a mão esquerda sobre a direita.

- Não consigo me lembrar de muita coisa. Apenas me recordo de escuridão e dor. Pânico.

- É compreensível, querida. Você não -.

A porta do quarto se abriu cuidadosamente, revelando primeiro um ninho completamente bagunçado de cabelos loiros. Sarah empertigou-se na cama, e Ekaterina sorrira ao visualizar Draco Malfoy.

- Veja só quem voltou. – ela declarou sarcástica. Voltou-se para Sarah e adicionou: - Esse homem tem quase atrapalhado meu trabalho. Quase não consigo examiná-la, com ele pavoneando-se em cima de mim.

- Eu não estava pavoneando-me. – ele retrucou, e Sarah percebeu que o tom não saíra irritado, apenas cansado. Aliviado. Além disso, ele não desviava sua atenção dela, ainda que estivesse conversando com Ekaterina.

Subitamente envergonhada demais para encará-lo, ela tornou sua atenção para as mãos, agora não pensando no terror que havia presenciado, mas com simples vergonha de encará-lo.

Ekaterina se levantou e passou a mão pelos cabelos sujos do Auror, bagunçando-os ainda mais.

- Preciso ver se o restante dos exames estão prontos. Não a canse, Draco. – anunciou em russo. Ele assentiu.

- Sei disso. – respondeu no mesmo idioma.

A mulher fechou a porta atrás de si com um _clic _suave na porta, e o lugar ficou silencioso. Sarah continuou encarando as próprias mãos, tentando ignorar o fato de que ele estava puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se próximo a ela. Um claro sinal de que ele estava ali para ficar.

Ela continuou com a cabeça baixa, uma mão esfregando-se na outra. Draco observou a cicatriz na mão direita de Sarah com o cenho franzido, revivendo todo aquele desespero mais uma vez.

Com cuidado, colocou sua mão sobre a dela, fazendo-a encará-lo com os olhos arregalados pelo contato.

- Sua mão ainda dói?

Ela se surpreendeu com o tom de voz baixo, suave e preocupado. Estivera tão acostumada em vê-lo zangado e aborrecido com ela, tentando mandar e usando toda sua arrogância que aquele tom a pegara desprevenida. De fato, apenas imaginá-lo ali ao seu lado já era um fator para deixá-la desconcertada. Em nenhum momento imaginara que Draco Malfoy estaria de volta a sua vida... Pelo menos não da maneira que estava.

Negou com a cabeça, desviando seu olhar do dele.

_A única coisa que me machuca é essa confusão em minha cabeça. Esse desespero. Esse medo repentino de te perder. _

- Os Curandeiros fizeram um bom trabalho. – ela sussurrou.

- Nah, foram os paramédicos. Você já chegou aqui com a mão inteira.

- Oh? Eu não consigo me lembrar de nada. Está tudo muito confuso.

Ele assentiu.

- É compreensível. Rostova estava... Bem... Você sabe.

- Dopando-me. É, sei disso.

Sarah realmente havia pensado que o silêncio reinaria sobre ambos, de forma desconcertante, mas não. Draco parecia ver-se na urgência de falar com ela, de tocá-la. Ela arregalou os olhos quando a mão dele deslizou por sua franja caída ao lado do rosto, colocando-a atrás da orelha.

- Draco?

Ele parou de brincar deslizar a mão por sua bochecha e a encarou.

- Hum?

- Por que Rostova me seqüestrou? Quero dizer, qual foi o sentido de -.

- Você não precisa se preocupar com isso agora. – ele a cortou, inspirando profundamente em seguida. Sinceramente, aquela mulher era a _última_ pessoa em que ele queria pensar no momento. Sarah poderia saber de toda a história mais tarde.

- Por que não podemos falar sobre isso?

- Querida, eu não _quero_ falar sobre isso. Não agora. Por favor. – ele murmurou.

Não enquanto eu ainda estou com a sensação de pânico alojada em mim. Não enquanto meu cérebro ainda me enganar achando que é tarde demais.

Sarah tornou a encarar suas mãos, agora envoltas pela de Draco. Ele parece tão cansado, ela pensou. Nunca pensei que fosse viver para encontrá-lo nesse estado. E pensar que inicialmente eu apenas o via em sua pose arrogante e seu ar impecável. Seu ar irritante de superioridade. Não consigo visualizar isso agora.

Não demorou muito para que seu olhar estivesse fixado sobre seu abdômen. Subitamente, o medo começou a inundar seu corpo e ela sentiu-se assustada.

_Meu filho. Meu filho está bem? _

Naquele momento, cometera o erro de olhar para Draco, buscando apoio. Quando seus olhos encontraram os cinzentos dele, ela percebeu a compreensão em seus olhos.

_Oh, meu Deus. Ele descobriu.Ele sabe. _

- O bebê está bem. – ele respondeu em voz baixa, deslocando-se para a beirada do leito de Sarah, de modo que pudesse ficar mais próximo dela. – O resultado saiu uma hora atrás. Nem os sedativos nem nada lhe causaram dano. Ele está seguro e saudável aí dentro.

Sarah deixou que aquelas palavras acalmassem seu coração. Colocou a mão sem cicatriz sobre a barriga e suspirou, aliviada. Sentiu as lágrimas tentarem invadir, mas afastou-as com uma respiração mais pesada.

_Não faz nem mesmo uma semana que eu decidi tê-lo e eu já amo esse bebê com a minha vida, _pensou.

As lágrimas retornaram, contudo, quando uma mão maior e mais quente que a sua também pousou sobre seu abdômen. Eles se encararam de maneira intensa, profunda.

Draco imaginou que ficaria nervoso com ela quando finalmente tivessem esse assunto, mas percebeu que não fora o caso. Inicialmente, imaginara-se a acusando de deixá-lo desesperado, bem como ralhar com ela até o inferno por ela não ter-lhe dito sobre o bebê e pior, deixar que alguém como Ginny _Weasley _contasse logo após receber um soco muito bem dado no rosto.

Mas o que acontecera não chegara nem perto de sua imaginação. Ele estava cansado, aliviado e tudo o que queria era apenas aninhá-la e ter pela primeira vez um momento verdadeiramente família; não algo como estivera acostumado desde a infância, com um pai rígido e frio, exigindo que tomasse uma posição como um puro-sangue honrado, uma mãe que, apesar de o amá-lo verdadeiramente e tentar demonstrar suas emoções vivia em um mundo melancólico e uma vida vazia, mas como acreditava que deveria ser. Ou como Sarah tinha lhe mostrado aos poucos, sem que ele notasse.

-Por que você não me disse? – ele sussurrou, observando-a atentamente.

- Você estava na Rússia.

- Soube que você pretendia não dizer. E você poderia ter mandado uma carta.

Ela olhou para os lençóis.

- E eu não pretendia ficar com ele.

- E não iria sequer pedir minha opinião?

Sarah mordeu o lábio.

- Foi uma tremenda burrada.

- É meu filho. _Nosso _filho. – ele pontuou, agora a forçando a encará-lo. Franziu o cenho ao ver que ela estava chorando.

- Você não iria querer esse tipo de complicação.- ela sussurrou.

- Quando quiser saber minha opinião, doçura_, pergunte_. É mais fácil. Porcaria, Sarah. – ele resmungou aborrecido. – Você sabe o inferno pelo qual você me fez passar? Eu quase perdi duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Eu... Eu quase perdi você, e ao mesmo tempo quase perdi meu filho. Você não sabe como é essa sensação... É... É a pior situação que eu poderia ter passado em toda a minha vida.

Ela se surpreendeu quando ele saltou de seu lugar, seus braços a envolvendo e suas mãos enterrando-se em seus cabelos escuros. Sarah deitou a cabeça no peito dele e lutou contra a vontade de chorar ainda mais.

Com ela segura em seus braços, Draco começara a se sentir mais tranqüilo. Ela me completa de tal maneira que chega a ser assustadora, ele pensou enquanto inspirava o aroma suave dos cabelos agora limpos de Sarah. Ela faz com que eu me esforce, cada vez mais, a ser um Auror melhor. Um homem melhor.

- Sarah?

- Hum?

- Eu li seu dossiê.

Ela sorriu, com o rosto enterrado à camisa suja dele.

- Eu sei. Encontrei os arquivos guardados no quarto de hospedes. Você os esqueceu debaixo da cama. Mas não me importo. – ela deixou que um riso escapasse de seus lábios. – Você é um_ idiota_. Não sabe sequer esconder um segredo.

Draco beijou o topo de sua cabeça. Sabia que cedo ou tarde teria que despejar as novidades a respeito de Ginny, e que aquele breve momento de calmaria passaria. Mas ele preferiu mantê-la em tranqüilidade por mais algum tempo. Ele preferiu mantê-la afastada de toda aquela loucura, pela sanidade de ambos.

- Case comigo. – ele pediu baixinho. Ela arregalou os olhos.

- O que você está dizendo? – ela afastou-se dele, de modo que o encarasse nos olhos.

- Sei o que parece. Que estou fazendo isso por desespero.

- A gente mal se conhece. – ela disparou.

- Nos conhecemos o suficiente para termos um bebê.

Ela sentiu-se corar com aquela resposta. Desviou o olhar do dele, mas ele segurou seu rosto entre as mãos. Suas íris brilhavam em determinação, ainda que ele estivesse mortalmente cansado.

- Não estou dizendo que vai dar tudo certo, mas estou disposto a tentar. Esse tempo que passei afastado... Todos esses acontecimentos... Eu preciso de você, Sarah. Eu preciso de você ao meu lado. Podemos ser diferentes, mas simplesmente não consigo pensar em alguém com quem queira ficar a não ser você. Não _existe_ pessoa que eu queria a não ser você.

Sarah cobriu suas mãos com as dela.

- Eu... -.

A porta se abriu, revelando dois homens e uma mulher. A mulher tinha os cabelos grisalhos presos em um coque, o rosto contorcido em preocupação. O homem, seu provável companheiro,era careca e tinha o rosto marcado em rugas de preocupação e barba por fazer.

O outro homem era Nathan Madison. E os três paralisaram ao visualizar a cena.

- Ah, meu _bebê! – _a Sra. Madison choramingou, aproximando-se rapidamente do casal. O Sr. Madison estudou Draco por um longo período, antes de franzir o cenho. Nathan simplesmente imitara o pai na reação, e cruzara os braços.

- Acredito que temos muito que conversar. – o Sr. Madison disse com voz cautelosa e seca.

A Sra. Madison beijava sua filha, passava a mão pelo seu rosto, resmungava e choramingava a respeito de sua situação.

- Não aqui. – Draco respondeu de maneira firme. Sabia que aquela não era a melhor maneira de abordar um homem como o pai de Sarah, mas não mudaria sua decisão. – Ela precisa de descanso. Ordens médicas.

- Tudo bem. É exatamente com _você _que eu quero conversar, senhor Malfoy.

Draco olhou para Sarah, e ela o encarou de maneira preocupada. Ele apenas sorriu, um sorriso sincero e carregando sua tão conhecida arrogância. Sabia que enfrentar os Madison – especialmente Nathan e seu pai – não seria algo fácil, mas aquilo era apenas o primeiro _round. _

Sentiu vontade de rir de sua própria situação ao imaginar que pelo menos _eles_ seriam civilizados. Os Malfoy, por sua vez, iriam praticamente arrancar os cabelos ao saberem que o chefe da família iria casar com uma mestiça.

Ele se levantou,e observou a Auror enquanto ela tentava acalmar a mãe. Sorriu.

Ora, quem se importava? Sarah valia isso e muito mais.

* * *

Aquilo era um pesadelo. _Aquilo tinha de ser um pesadelo._

Os Curandeiros rodeavam a maca de Ginny enquanto, às pressas, seguiam rumo à sala de emergência. Os sons escandalosos das rodinhas da fria mesa mal faziam conexão à mente de Harry, que caminhava com a mesma pressa, as mãos sobre o frio metal, próximas a cabeça de Ginny.

- Ela não está reagindo. – um dos Curandeiros disse apressadamente ao colega, que assentiu.

- Temos que extrair esse veneno o mais rápido possível. Que poção é essa?

- Isso é esquisito, nunca vi algo assim.

- Seu corpo não responde a nenhum dos estímulos.

Harry apertou a maca com força, em pânico. _Ginny..._

Um dos Curandeiros adiantou-se, abrindo as portas da sala de emergência. Os homens apressaram-se, carregando Ginny. Quando Harry também se adiantara, o Curandeiro que abrira a porta o impediu.

- Desculpe senhor Potter. O senhor terá de esperar.

Ele empurrou o Curandeiro para o lado sem perceber o que realmente estava fazendo. Abriu as portas de maneira abrupta, assustando uma das Curandeiras responsáveis.

- Senhor Potter!

- John, tire-o daqui! – grasnou outro Curandeiro.

- Ginny... – Harry a chamou, completamente perdido, completamente desamparado. – Ginny ...

- Vamos, senhor Potter, por favor. – o homem tentou segurar seu braço e puxá-lo, mas ele a afastara.

- Não vou sair daqui. Eu posso ajudar. – ele disse com determinação. – Eu não posso deixá-la aqui... Eu não posso...

O homem que parecia ser supostamente o Curandeiro responsável virou-se, realmente furioso.

- O senhor sabe qual é a poção impregnada no corpo de Ginny Weasley? O senhor sabe as conseqüências? O senhor sabe uma maneira rápida de salvá-la, sem seqüelas?

Harry apenas ficou parado, sem resposta. Seus olhos arregalavam-se à medida que as palavras secas do Curandeiro o invadiam.

Ele nunca chegara a perceber qual fora a Magia Negra utilizada por Rutherford. Ele nunca dera real importância a primeiros socorros... Seu foco sempre fora acumular o maior numero de conhecimento possível, fortalecer o próprio corpo através de treinamento duro, para quando chegasse à hora de lutar uma ultima vez contra Voldemort, bem como torturas ou assassinatos de Comensais em busca de informações essenciais.

Harry não saberia como tratá-la. Ele não poderia fazer nada para salvá-la.

Sua própria incapacidade, sua própria _inutilidade_ o desarmara. Sem perceber, estava sendo guiado para fora da sala e, antes que percebesse, a porta se fechara à sua frente.

Olhou para o lado, para a janela de vidro que estava com as persianas abaixadas sobre a mesma. Apenas conseguia observar as figuras de branco caminhando de um lado para o outro, Ginny ainda ao centro, imóvel.

O pânico ainda era grande demais, doloroso demais para que ele conseguisse pensar alguma coisa. Só conseguia observar Ginny, seu peito subindo e descendo rapidamente, seu semblante inexpressivo. O corpo sujo pelo próprio sangue.

Completamente alheio, levou uma das mãos ao vidro, o olhar arregalado.

_Quero acordar. Isso tem que ser algum pesadelo... Não tem como ser real... Isso jamais aconteceria..._

Ginny finalmente tivera uma reação; seu rosto contorcera-se em dor e ela tentara erguer os pulsos, sendo impedida pelos Curandeiros. Sua boca se abriu e Harry imaginou se ela estaria gritando. Ele não conseguia ouvir. Ele não conseguia associar aquela realidade.

Mal escutara alguém correndo em sua direção.

- Harry! _Harry! _

Hermione praticamente trombara em suas costas, ofegante. Levou uma mão ao peito, tentando recuperar o ar.

- A noticia acabou de chegar... Onde está Ginny... Como ela... Como ela está? – ofegou, apoiando uma mão sobre seu ombro.

Ele sequer lhe respondera. Hermione tivera que olhar através do vidro e dos Curandeiros para perceber onde estava sua cunhada. Seus olhos arregalaram-se ao perceber o estado da Auror.

- Eu disse para ficar. Eu disse para Nathan protegê-la. – ele sussurrou com a voz perdida.

_Eu que deveria ter ficado com ela. Eu que deveria tê-la protegido. Jamais deveria ter deixado essa tarefa nas mãos de outra pessoa._

- Harry...

_Como pude ser tão idiota? Como pude... Ginny... _

_- Harry. _

Os Curandeiros agora pareciam discutir uns com os outros. Harry conseguia sentir seus desesperos, suas exaltações. Aquilo trouxera uma dor nunca imaginada ao seu corpo, o próprio medo assumindo todo seu ser. Seu peito doía de tal forma que ele suspeitou que logo cairia duro naquele chão. Seu corpo inteiro tremia.

Tudo rodava.

_Ginny. _

O uivo de dor prendera-se a sua garganta, mas ele contivera aquele desejo inexpugnável de gritar. Perdido, desorientado, apenas fechou o punho sobre o vidro, percebendo a força com que seu corpo estava chacoalhando.

O Curandeiro-chefe agora parecia em crise.

_Ele não sabe como salvá-la. Ele não sabe o que ela tem. O que tinha naquela poção. _

- Hermione. – ele disse baixinho. – Os Curandeiros precisam daquela faca. Eles precisam de uma amostra daquela poção. Isso... Tem que ser rápido.

Ela apenas o encarara por um tempo, assustada pela intensidade de suas emoções. Desde que retornara da Guerra, nunca vira Harry se descontrolar. Ele sempre parecera usar uma máscara intransponível de calma e fria lógica; o tipo de homem que não seria tocado emocionalmente por nada.

Mas lá estava ele. Trêmulo, perdido. Desesperado.

Ela percebeu a trilha que as lágrimas haviam começado em seu rosto marcado em dor.

- Harry...

- _Vai logo Hermione! _

O berro saíra de tal forma que todos no corredor pararam suas funções e os encararam. Hermione engoliu em seco, tomada de certo modo pelo terror de seu melhor amigo. Ele não vai agüentar, ela pensou. Se Ginny não sobreviver... Se algo lhe acontecer, esse homem vai entrar em colapso.

Ela assentira, dando as costas e correndo, os punhos fechados. Ele voltara sua atenção para a sala, e o que viu piorara sua situação.

Ginny estava convulsionando. As mulheres tentavam contê-la, segurá-la, enquanto um homem tentava aplicar-lhe uma poção.

Vieram mais e mais lágrimas.

_Eu não posso fazer nada. Eu não posso salvá-la. Apenas posso ver o quão inútil estou servindo._

_Apenas posso assisti-la me deixar. _

- Ginny. – ele gemeu seu nome, seu rosto contorcendo-se à medida que as lágrimas aumentavam. – Pelo amor de Deus... _Por favor, por favor, _não faça isso.

_Não me deixe sozinho nesse frio. _

* * *

O canto dos pássaros a fez abrir os olhos, e suas expressões demonstraram surpresa quando fitaram o céu azul, sem nuvens.

O que aconteceu? Ela franziu o cenho, enquanto sentava-se. Percebeu estar deitada em algum gramado, e ela passara a mão pelos cabelos, sujos de grama fresca e verde. _Eu acabei dormindo na grama de novo? _

As risadas logo chamaram sua atenção, e ela voltou sua atenção à direção daquele som. Um pequeno sorriso espalhou-se pelos lábios ao visualizar toda sua família reunida, almoçando fora da pequena cozinha da Toca.

- Você esteve um bom tempo adormecida aí. Ron teve dó de te acordar.

Ginny ergueu o rosto ao escutar a voz doce e feminina. Seus olhos fixaram-se nos cabelos acaju de sua dona, bem como o sorriso bondoso.

Ginny não a reconheceu de imediato. Seria uma prima distante? Deus, ela estava tão cansada a ponto de não se lembrar nem de sua própria parente?

- Acho que é o cansaço do trabalho. – Ginny murmurou. A mulher sorriu e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Muitas complicações ultimamente?

Ginny imaginou que sim, mas de repente, ela não conseguia se lembrar o que estivera complicando tanto sua vida nos últimos tempos.

- Acho que sim. Ser Auror não é fácil. – respondeu simplesmente.

- Oh. Imagino que sim. – a prima lhe lançara um olhar gentil, abraçando as próprias pernas. – Meu marido costumava ser Auror, também. Isso faz muito tempo.

Ginny franziu o cenho àquelas palavras. _Costumava? _A curiosidade a corroeu, mas achou que seria completa falta de tato se perguntasse o que havia acontecido a seu marido. Afinal, ela não deveria saber? Provavelmente seu cérebro ainda estava lento graças a boa soneca tirada.

- Quer dar uma volta? – ela dissera subitamente, empolgada. – Molly me disse que há um lago aqui perto, que fica lindo essa época do ano.

- Claro. – Ginny respondera, erguendo-se. Espreguiçara-se e soltara um bocejo nem um pouco feminino. Sua prima riu.

Elas começaram a caminhar, rindo e falando sobre assuntos cotidianos. Ginny apenas percebera que o local onde estava não era o terreno de sua casa quando seu pé descalço deixou de sentir a grama sob os pés e sentira o asfalto quente.

- Onde estamos? – ela perguntou desconfiada.

- Oh. Eu não sei. Apenas estive te seguindo. – a mulher retrucou confusa.

Ginny observou o bairro, as casas construídas, e sentiu familiaridade nelas. Observando mais adiante, percebera a pequena e arrumada casa, branca e com flores bem cuidadas.

- Minha casa? – ela perguntou, subitamente reconhecendo o lugar. – O que estamos fazendo em frente à minha casa?

- Você iria apresentá-la a mim, talvez? – a mulher arriscou.

Mas elas não estavam no terreno da Toca? Sua casa era suficientemente longe da casa de seus pais... Como elas haviam parado ali?

- Bem... Acho que sim. – Ginny respondeu confusa.

Ela estava no meio de seu jardim, junto com sua prima, quando uma voz a interrompeu:

- Não permita que ninguém se aproxime desta casa, Connor. Nem um Auror, nem um jornalista. _Principalmente _jornalistas. Se Rutherford ou qualquer outro diretor aparecer, diga-o para me encontrar no Departamento. E, pelo amor de Deus, fique de olho em qualquer pedaço desta casa... Todos nós sabemos o quanto Oliveira sabe ser discreta. E não quero nada de Ginny... Tocado, por mais que possa ter algo de Erick Rutherford aqui.

Ginny se virou, com o cenho franzido. Por mais que seu chefe e David Connor estivessem apenas há alguns passos de distância, Ginny duvidava que o homem sequer tivesse sentido sua presença.

E aquilo a incomodara sobremaneira.

Ela se voltou e encarou a mulher de cabelos acaju, com o cenho franzido. Sua prima, por sua vez, apenas lhe deu um olhar compreensivo.

Ginny estreitou os olhos, já não confiando mais tanto naquela suposta parente.

- Por que estamos aqui? – ela perguntou em voz baixa. A mulher a estudou por um tempo, antes de abrir um sorriso triste e dizer:

- Pensei que iria conversar com seu chefe, antes de me perguntar isso.

Ela _realmente pensara _em perguntar, mas algo lhe dissera ser inútil. Instinto, talvez.

- Algo me diz que talvez você saiba mais do que eles. – Ginny replicara simplesmente, antes de cruzar os braços sobre o peito.- Há algo que você não me contou, não é mesmo?

- Muito sagaz Auror. – a mulher a elogiou – mas, infelizmente, a senhorita não chegou nem perto.

- O que?

- Quero dizer que a única que tem escondido suas próprias lembranças é _você mesma. _

Aquelas palavras incomodaram Ginny. Subitamente ofuscada pelo brilho daquela bela mulher, ela deixou que seu receio diminuísse, e ela perguntasse de maneira confusa:

- O que quer dizer com isso?

A mulher inspirou profundamente.

- Vamos dar uma volta.

Oh, não. _Mais passeios? _Ginny sentiu-se extremamente irritada, e sabia que sua face teria mostrado exatamente suas emoções. De qualquer modo, seguira a mulher em passos apressados quando a mesma começara a andar, deixando Ginny para trás.

- Onde estamos indo agora? – Ginny perguntou, segurando-se para não ser sarcástica. Não fora muito bem sucedida em seu desejo.

- Um lugar que pode trazer suas lembranças de volta. – ela respondera com a voz baixa e melodiosa.

Oh. Certo. E elas iriam como? _Caminhando? _

Ginny sequer tivera tempo de piscar quando percebera estar em um corredor branco e imaculadamente limpo. Sua expressão demonstrou puro choque, antes de olhar a mulher de maneira abrupta e, de certo modo, assustada.

- _O que diabos é você? _

Aquilo arrancara um riso da mulher. Talvez fosse pela maneira que Ginny perguntara, porque a Auror em si não encontrara graça naquela situação. Entretanto, por mais que a situação fosse completamente suspeita, ela não conseguia considerar aquela acompanhante como alguém perigosa.

E aquilo a preocupava, de certo modo. Seus instintos nunca a enganaram... Então...

_- _Oh. Vejo que chegamos.

Ginny fez uma careta confusa. _Onde, exatamente? _Para ela, estavam apenas em um corredor. Um corredor exatamente igual a todos os outros no St. Mungus. Um corredor de hospital, e Deus, como ela detestava hospitais.

Foi quando a porta atrás delas se abriu, e um grupo extremamente grande passou por elas. Seu olhar caiu sobre a figura deitada na maca, cercada de Curandeiros, e o choque se vez vivo em suas feições.

_Eu só posso ter visto errado. É impossível que eu tenha me visto naquela maca. _

Sua surpresa fora substituída logo pelo pânico ao reconhecer, agora de costas a ela, a figura suja e desgrenhada de Harry em meio a todos aqueles homens e mulheres vestidos de branco. Olhara mais uma vez para a maca, tendo visão apenas dos cabelos vermelhos antes que eles ultrapassassem uma porta, e aquele grupo, incluindo Harry, desaparecesse pela mesma.

Ginny se voltou para a mulher, agora lívida e assustada.

- _Okay, _que porcaria é essa toda? O que foi que eu acabei de ver? Isso é algum tipo de sonho ou alguma ilusão por causa de algum feitiço e você é meu subconsciente tentando me alertar sobre isso ou o quê? Eu -.

Subitamente, seu corpo queimara de tal forma que ela envolvera os braços em torno de seu próprio abdômen e inclinara-se, procurando ar. Parecia até mesmo doloroso respirar.

Sentiu a mulher colocar as mãos sobre suas costas.

- Procure se lembrar, Ginny.

A dor estava tão intensa que ela mal percebera Harry saindo da sala, ou Hermione correndo em sua direção e depois obedecendo ao grito de Harry. Tudo rodava e ela apenas conseguia visualizar o chão sob seus pés.

Subitamente, ela começou a falar:

- Eu estava furiosa com Harry a respeito da investigação... E também estava preocupada com Sarah. Quando Harry partiu, descobri quem era exatamente Erick Rutherford e me preocupei pela segurança de Harry. Parti com Nathan para o local onde estaria Rostova e Erick Rutherford... E então...

Fora com surpresa que Ginny percebera, ao retirar as mãos de seu abdômen, o sangue escorrendo entre seus dedos. Arregalou os olhos ao visualizar a cor vermelha e ergueu sua cabeça, desesperada, seus olhos procurando os verdes daquela mulher desconhecida. Ela devolveu seu olhar de maneira preocupada.

_Por que estou sangrando? Por que me sinto tão fraca? _

Ginny caiu de joelhos, suas mãos envolvendo seu ferimento. A mulher ajoelhou-se à sua frente, tentando ampará-la.

- O que está acontecendo comigo? – Ginny gemeu desesperada, percebendo sua boca cheia também daquele mesmo liquido viscoso que cobria suas mãos. – Por que estou assim?

- É a magia que está impregnada em você. – a mulher sussurrou. – É o efeito que aquela poção na arma daquele homem tinha.

- Efeito? – Ginny perguntou grogue. Seu olhar caiu sobre a porta do corredor que mais uma vez se abria, e Hermione passava correndo com um facão de exército em mãos. O líquido escuro misturava-se ao sangue, pingando no chão branco do local.

Mas Ginny não estava prestando atenção em Hermione. Seu olhar estava centrado nas duas figuras encapuzadas que haviam acabado de entrar.

E, de alguma maneira, ela sabia que eles a encaravam. Que se excitavam com seu sangue escorrendo.

A mulher agora parecia verdadeiramente assustada.

- Eles estão aqui para levá-la. – ela sussurrou, mais a si mesma que para Ginny. Agarrou Ginny contra seu corpo e a segurou como se fosse sua tábua da salvação.

Eles lembravam Dementadores... Mas não... Eram piores, eram mais assustadores que eles.

Ginny tossiu, e seu sangue manchou as vestes brancas da mulher que a abraçava. Seu próprio desespero parecia drenar o pouco de forças que possuía.

- Por que eles querem me levar? O que são essas coisas? O que está acontecendo? – Ginny gemeu contra a mulher, as lágrimas agora escorrendo pelo seu semblante amedrontado.

Harry pareceu gritar alguma coisa, e abriu a porta onde estavam os Curandeiros com a figura gêmea que Ginny vira minutos mais cedo, mas nenhuma das duas mulheres prestara atenção.

- Eu não vou deixar eles te levarem, Ginny. Não vou. – a mulher lhe assegurou, mas aquelas figuras assustadoras aproximavam-se cada vez mais. – Mas você precisa me ajudar. Você não pode se render 

desta maneira. Você precisa continuar sendo forte... Por favor, Ginny, faça isso. Faça isso por você, por _ele. _Se eles a pegarem, o que acontecer após isso não vai ser bom.

Ginny não compreendia aquela loucura. Nada fazia sentido, nada. A única coisa que lhe parecia real era a dor em seu corpo, o sangue em seus dedos e o desespero preso em sua garganta.

E aquelas figuras se aproximando cada vez mais.

Por favor, por favor. Faça essa dor parar. Quero que essa dor pare.

Apenas isso.

* * *

- Oh, meu Deus. – O Curandeiro responsável por Ginny sussurrara ao perceber que Harry Potter estava certo a respeito do significado daquele líquido escuro, entre o roxo e o preto.

Ergueram o rosto, seus olhos cruzando os surtados do homem que vencera Voldemort.

- Preciso de sua ajuda, Potter, para conseguirmos salvar Ginny.

_Qualquer coisa. Apenas diga. Pelo amor de Deus, apenas diga. _

- Fale com ela. Converse o que vier pela sua cabeça, mas converse com Ginny. Ajude os Curandeiros a segurá-la. Sei onde encontrar a poção necessária.

Não era necessário pedir mais uma vez. Antes que o homem desse conta, Harry já estava a meio caminho da mesa fria em que Ginny se encontrava. Em silêncio, ele próprio seguira seu próprio caminho, a busca desesperada pelo que poderia ser a única maneira de salvar Ginny Weasley.

Harry se enfiou entre os Curandeiros, ajudando-os a segurar a ruiva que se debatia desesperadamente.

- Ginny! – ele a chamou firme, mas com a nota de histeria presente em sua voz. – Ginny, me escute! Você não pode se render a o que quer que esteja acontecendo. Você não pode deixar que isso consuma você! Apenas... Apenas... Por favor, resista. Você sempre disse, sempre mostrou ser forte. Mostre isso mais uma vez.

Ela continuou se debatendo, o rosto contorcido em dor. Ele visualizou as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto sujo, e aquilo o cortara repetidas vezes por dentro.

_Isso é inútil. Ela não me escuta. _

_Ela está morrendo. _

- Ginny, pelo amor de Deus. – ele apertou suas mãos em torno de seus braços, seu corpo inclinado sobre o dela para conter os pulos que ela dava. – Você não pode fazer isso. Você não pode morrer agora. Não tem como um bastardo como aquele te derrotar dessa maneira. Está me escutando, ruiva? Você tem que voltar!

Ela gemeu em dor uma vez, depois gritou. O som o fizera fechar os próprios olhos, mas ele não desistiu. Continuou falando, continuou tentando usar o pouco que lhe restava de sua firmeza, de sua calma, até que suas próprias lágrimas estivessem embaçando sua visão, caindo sobre a pele descoberta de Ginny.

- Ginny -.

Ela parara de se mexer. Subitamente, seus braços pararam e seu corpo estagnou. Harry ergueu o rosto, marcado pela trilha de lágrimas, e de alguma maneira soube que tinha algo de errado. Em seguida, escutou o aparelho que marcava seus batimentos cardíacos soar o barulho que provava seus piores receios.

Os Curandeiros também se desesperaram.

- Oh, não... – sussurrou uma Curandeira às costas de Harry.

A porta se abriu, revelando o Curandeiro responsável, com um frasco contendo um líquido que muito parecia água em mãos. Ele observou o grupo e Harry atônitos, e seu olhar arregalou.

Ele correu em direção a Ginny e derramou o conteúdo em sua ferida. Pressionou um pano sobre o local e todos olharam com expectativa para a Auror, e logo em seguida para o aparelho que marcava ainda a mesma coisa.

Harry respirava com dificuldade, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. Seu olhar estava fixo em Ginny, a expectativa crescendo. O medo o devorando.

Acompanhou o olhar dos Curandeiros, observando o monitor cardíaco. Nada mudara.

Fora tarde demais.

**_Continua..._**

_

* * *

_

(1)

– _Casa de Campo, em russo._

**Notas:** _Sim, mais um capítulo fresquinho a vocês ;D. E sim, a pessoa era a mais óbvia possivel dessa vez (sem suspense para ela, povo xD) - Ginny. Não que eu curta muito a fórmula: mocinha se joga na frente do mocinho para salvá-lo, mas foi a que melhor encaixou u.u" Da mesma forma como o lance sobrenatural da "Ginny-espírito" ou o que quer que queiram chamar isso, por mais que eu tenha minhas crenças e tudo o mais sou bastante cética no quesito de 'salvar vidas'ou coma, ou qualquer lance que tenha saúde e vidas em risco. Mas, de novo, é Harry Potter. É mundo mágico e é minha fic, e faço o que ficar melhor aos meus olhos (LOL! Nem sempre)_

_Ah! Sobre quem disse que a Ginny estaria viva apenas porque vai ter continuação - o par amoroso do cara do filme "O Mistério da Libélula" estava morto e nem por isso não é sobre o casal. Então quem deu garantia a vocês de que a Ginny ia viver? XD A continuação pode ser toda e completa do ponto de vista do Harry e seu sofrimento, aí vem o motivo 'tenso' da história em si. _

_- E lembrem-se: eu sei ser extremamente imprevisível quando quero. (ou eu acho isso :B) _

_UM CAPÍTULO PARA O IFNAL, E DEPOIS EPÍLOGO! Não sei quanto vocês, mas eu estou feliz e triste xD _

_Para quem perguntou, Fic CamilaxMark será postada no site da Ara Potter, que eu vou colocar no meu profile do Fanfiction mesmo, e provavelmente estará também aqui no depois de algum tempo. _

_a **Sandy Meirelles, **só uma pergunta: COMO ASSIM A PRISÃO DOS NARDONI FOI ILEGAL? O.O É sério, eu engasguei com o nescau quando li isso. _

_**a Danda Jabour**, as fics em Hiatus serão escritas apenas ano que vem. A "Na Sombra do Inimigo"ainda tem destino incerto, porque a fic fugiu do meu controle na época e foi para um rumo que eu não queria - personagens demais, coisas desnecessárias demais que eu fui esquecendo ao longo da fic. Talvez eu a reescreva, mas em UA. Mas eu vou decidir isso só em dezembro. _

_**a Ginna A. Potter**, o pequeno paraíso será um pequeno inferno. É um título irônico, tipo "A vida é bela", que se passa em um campo de concentração na Segunda Guerra mundial. A trama ainda tá sendo bolada, porque ela interliga essa fic e a do Mark e eu pretendo postá-la na época que for postar minha ultima fic, que vai ser de época e UA. _

_**a Beatriz-Bia**, cara, acho que nunca li uma fanfic em inglês HG, salvo a "Relacionamentos Pouco Convencionais"que, pelo nome, foi traduzida. Eu leio fanfic em inglês, mas é de mangá/anime porque os casais que eu curto não tem fic boa em português - ou nunca vi. E a Camila, antipática? sahuehushae ela não é, mas ela é do tipo 'durona', mas isso é outra história (no caso, fic ;D). E em quem_ _eu a baseei? shauehushaeh não vou comprometê-la xD _

_a **Pedro Henrique Freitas, **se você no final das contas virar jornalista, apenas, POR FAVOR, não vire aqueles sensacionalistas que enfiam a câmera na cara daquelas vítimas chorando e perguntam "Como se sente a respeito?"X.X (É, eu sou meio preconceituosa com joranlistas, mas nem liga, tenho grandes amigos que são e me dou muito bem com eles HSUAHEUSHAE - é só que as vezes eu acho que eles atrapalham investigações, fazem sansacionalismo e coisas exageradas :B)E siiiim! Harry perde totalmente a máscara com a Ginny. Próximo capítulo então, vai ser o surto mor da vida dele._

_Obrigada a todos que comentaram! E estejam atentos que o último capítulo aparecerá mais rápido do que imaginam (ou mais demorado... essas semanas tão uma porcaria dupla). Espero que tenham gostado, e não me ameacem! Eu faço Muai-Thay, boxe e tenho um sharingan! ò.ó"(??)_

_Obrigada por esse carinho tão grande e gordo e motivador! :DD _

_Beijos! _


	31. Capítulo Trinta

_**Capítulo Trinta**_

_Era irreal. _

O pensamento repetiu-se diversas vezes em sua mente, como um mantra. Suas mãos ainda apertavam os braços sem vida de Ginny com força, seus olhos ainda buscavam famintos algum sinal de vida no semblante da Auror. Seu corpo ainda se encontrava trêmulo. E sua mente ainda não conseguia assimilar aquela realidade.

Não. Era doloroso demais, _horrível demais, _para que fosse real. Ele não queria acreditar que, de fato, aquilo estava acontecendo.

O choque era tão grande que todas as ações de Harry foram escondidas em algum lugar de seu cérebro. A única coisa que via era Ginny, morta e em algum lugar onde ele jamais poderia alcançá-la novamente. Nada de sorrisos e sonolentos 'bom dia' ao amanhecer, nada de brigas bobas que terminavam em beijos e abraços, nada de abraços confortadores mútuos à noite.

As lágrimas caíram copiosas pelo seu rosto, seu corpo incapaz de soltar-se do dela. Apenas sentia-se oco, vazio, enquanto sua mente parecia arrastá-lo a um precipício, fundo o suficiente, escuro o suficiente para que ele permanecesse eternamente ali, perdido.

Uma das Curandeiras encostou-se à parede, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos e soluçando alto. Perder uma vida para alguém da área de saúde sempre era doloroso, mas os gemidos da mulher sequer fizeram sentido aos ouvidos de Harry.

Era impossível assimilar os acontecimentos.

Foi apenas quando um dos Curandeiros colocara a mão sobre seu ombro que começara a sentir a realidade tentar invadir sua zona de conforto.

- Meu rapaz... Acabou. Solte a moça... Vamos Harry.

Foi como se tivesse caído no Ártico apenas com roupas de verão. Um frio apoderara-se de seu corpo de tal maneira que até mesmo seus dentes batiam. As íris verdes brilharam em pura dor, algo tão profundo, tão desesperado e perdido que até mesmo o Curandeiro sentira seu corpo quebrar com a intensidade daqueles sentimentos precariamente reprimidos.

E ele percebeu as lágrimas. O homem apertara o aperto em seu ombro.

Nunca pensara viver para ver um homem considerado tão poderoso por toda a comunidade mágica quebrar com aquela facilidade. Não existia semblante concentrado e analítico, não existia aura poderosa naquele bruxo. Apenas um _rapaz, _um rapaz que sofrera demais e estava encarando o auge de toda sua dor.

- Tem que existir um meio... Tem que existir alguma coisa... _Qualquer coisa... _

Aquela era a pior parte. O homem sentiu-se o pior dos monstros ao saber o que falaria após aquela súplica. Fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente.

- Eu... Eu lamento. Eu realmente -.

- Ginny. – Harry sussurrou, seu olhar de volta a única pessoa que realmente lhe importava. Sua mão fechou-se na dela mais uma vez, e as lágrimas se intensificaram. – Ginny...

Outra Curandeira tentou afastá-lo do corpo. Talvez por estar tão embaralhado, Harry a obedeceu.

- Vamos lá fora, Harry. Vou buscar um copo de água e algum calmante.

A mulher sumiu abraçando Harry pelos ombros, de maneira confortante. A outra Curandeira continuava chorando encostada à parede, com uma colega a consolando.

A porta se fechou atrás deles, e o homem suspirou cansado, derrotando, seu olhar finalmente caindo sobre a figura de Ginny Weasley, o pano umedecido na poção que deveria supostamente salvar sua vida ainda sobre seu abdômen descoberto.

Como se sentia incapaz em momentos como aquele.

Suspirou cansado, passando uma mão pelo rosto e procurando se acalmar.

Pobre rapaz.

- Horário de óbito: vinte e uma horas e quarenta e cinco minutos. – sussurrou, enquanto cobria Ginny com um pano branco.

Foi quando sentiu uma mão sobre seu braço, e ele observou o olhar apreensivo de outro Curandeiro, um novato do St. Mungus.

- Senhor – ele sussurrou, apontando para o corpo. – há algo errado.

* * *

Quando Hermione viu Harry surgindo acompanhado de uma Curandeira e _naquele estado, _suas mãos cobriram sua boca para esconder o grito de dor e compreensão que se prendera à sua garganta.

Oh, Deus. Por favor, faça com que eu esteja enganada.

Ela correu em direção a Harry, praticamente jogando a Curandeira para o lado. Suas mãos agarraram-se com força aos braços de Harry e ela o obrigou a encará-lo.

- Harry, fala comigo. _Por favor fala comigo! _

Ele a encarou, abandonado.

- Ela se foi. Ela se foi, Hermione.- sussurrou.

O fato de ser uma pessoa conhecida a perceber sua dor e tentar ampará-lo parecera tornar tudo duas vezes pior. Parecera tornar todo aquele pesadelo finalmente real.

Ela realmente se fora. Ginny realmente _se fora_.

Os soluços começaram; Harry desabou ao chão ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione o abraçava, e graças ao seu peso acabou levando sua melhor amiga junto consigo. Hermione o amparou com força em seus braços, ao mesmo tempo em que ele soluçava audivelmente, retornando seu abraço como se buscasse um conforto que sabia nunca mais ser capaz de alcançar.

Hermione sentiu as próprias lágrimas caírem por suas bochechas frias ao escutar o homem a quem tinha como seu irmão chorar daquela maneira, como se fosse não um homem, mas um garoto. Uma criança. Um choro alto, com soluços e gemidos pesados demais, dolentes demais.

- Ginny – ele gemeu, a voz estrangulada pelo próprio choro. – Ginny...

Hermione deslizou a mão pelos seus cabelos bagunçados, tentando desesperadamente trazer algum tipo de consolo a ele. Ao mesmo tempo, o pânico também se avolumava à sua própria garganta.

Os Weasley ainda não faziam idéia do que acontecera a Ginny. Ron sequer imaginava que sua irmã estava morta. Como ela seria capaz, que forças _teria_, para contar à sua sogra sobre sua filha caçula? Que força ela teria para _consolá-los_?

Ela já conseguia escutar os gritos de Molly Weasley, bem como o choro de Ron.

Apertou Harry em seus braços, à medida que seu choro apenas aumentava. Ele murmurava palavras incompreensíveis, misturadas aos soluços; palavras soltas, que na maior parte do tempo culpavam a si mesmo, exaltavam sua incapacidade de fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-la.

Ali, ambos ajoelhados e abraçados em pleno corredor do hospital, Hermione se sentia completamente desamparada. Algumas Curandeiras tentaram agachar-se para murmurar palavras de conforto, mas a Auror às impediu apenas com o olhar agradecido, mas claramente de recusa.

Harry não precisava de uma comitiva às suas costas tentando consolá-lo. _Eles _não precisavam disso; as pessoas ao redor não entendiam, não compreendiam o quanto se perdera com aquela morte. O quanto a perca de Ginny significava para Harry.

Tudo, ele sempre fizera _tudo_ pensando naquela mulher. Escondera seus sentimentos desde o início, permitira-se ser usado por ela sentimentalmente, enquanto ela estava confusa com seu retorno, apenas porque aquilo os deixava próximos e porque a deixavam _bem. _

Buscara forças para vencer Voldemort. Tornara-se um dos bruxos mais poderosos ainda vivos, se não o mais poderoso. Apenas com o sonho de que tudo poderia acabar bem...

Sua morte não simbolizava apenas a separação de um grande amor, mas para Harry, mostrava sua própria falta de capacidade, sua própria _inutilidade_, tomando atitudes que no final serviam apenas para destruir a vida das pessoas mais importantes a ele.

Após anos vivendo com Harry, Hermione sabia exatamente como sua mente funcionava. Ele enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço, e Hermione sentiu-o molhado pelas lágrimas do homem.

- Chore, Harry. – ela sussurrou, acariciando suas costas. – Chore.

- Eu deveria ter ficado... Eu não deveria tê-la deixado sozinha... Como pude... Ela não foi capaz de...

Hermione fechou os olhos, absorvendo a dor de seu irmão.

- Ginny... – ele soluçou. – Eu não fui capaz de salvar Ginny. Tanto tempo lutando, tanto tempo se preparando... para quê, exatamente? No final eu não sou capaz de ajudar no único momento em que eu deveria ter ajudado. E eu a perdi... Eu a perdi... Olhe só para mim: inútil, apenas inútil... Voldemort morreu mas nada mudou. Quem eu amo continua simplesmente morrendo...

Os soluços continuaram, e longe deles a porta se abriu, revelando a imagem desgrenhada de Draco Malfoy. O louro parecia zangado com alguma coisa, enquanto pisava forte no chão. Toda sua pose esvaiu-se, entretanto, quando seu olhar encontrou a dupla ajoelhada ao chão.

Ele arregalou os olhos ao compreender de onde vinham os soluços, e Hermione silenciosamente confirmou suas duvidas.

Os lábios do Auror entreabriram-se, mas ele não chegou a emitir som algum. Antes que pudesse tomar alguma atitude, a porta se abriu mais uma vez, desta vez revelando uma massa de cabelos ruivos bagunçados.

Hermione arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer a silhueta de seu marido. Suas íris encontraram as azuis dele, e ela compreendeu que, de alguma maneira, ele descobrira.

Ron franziu o cenho, e Hermione percebeu que aquela raiva era apenas para disfarçar seu crescente medo; suas mãos, pousadas ao lado do corpo, tremiam.

- Onde está minha irmã? – ele perguntou em voz baixa, rouca.

A Auror apertou sua mão contra a nuca de Harry quando o sentiu estremecer em seus braços.

- Ron. – ela sussurrou, mas sabia que isso não aplacaria o pânico crescente de Ron.

- Onde está Ginny? – Ron agora gritava, a respiração alterada como se tivesse corrido quilômetros. – Onde ela está, Hermione? Vi grupos e grupos de Aurores na casa dela e um deles me disse que ela foi trazida às pressas para cá...

- Ron, por favor -.

_- CADÊ A MINHA IRMÃ? – _Ron urrou. As lágrimas que escapavam de seus olhos eram idênticas as que escorriam pelas bochechas suaves de Hermione, que ela precariamente conseguira controlar antes que ele aparecesse. Ela encolheu-se junto a Harry, agora buscando o pouco de consolo que lhe dera.

Ela sempre conseguira ser muito forte... Até que Ron aparecesse. Sempre fora assim.

- Desculpe – ela gemeu baixinho, os soluços prendendo sua garganta. – Desculpe... Desculpe...

Draco Malfoy olhou de relance para o goleiro do Chudley Cannons, que ainda tinha a catatônica negação em seus olhos azuis. Por mais que detestasse o homem e o desprezasse, fora obrigado a desviar a atenção quando percebera o mesmo desmoronando em direção ao chão, aos gritos.

_- _Não, por favor, não..._ NÃO! GINNY! _

Cristo, Draco se sentia um completo esquisito e deslocado naquele corredor. As enfermeiras não sabiam o que fazer com aquelas três figuras ao chão, um praticamente sem fôlego de tanto chorar, outra desesperada e um terceiro aos berros e tremendo como um alcoólatra em abstinência.

Na verdade, algo dentro de si, por mais repugnante que lhe parecesse, dizia para que ajudasse Potter naquele momento; afinal, Draco admitia – ainda que de mal grado – que só estava vivo por causa de sua ajuda durante a Guerra e mesmo depois. Contudo, ao mesmo tempo ele se sentia envergonhado demais apenas por presenciar uma cena como aquela, em que um homem tão forte e arrogante estava encolhido como um garoto com medo de escuro.

Era como presenciar algo que não deveria se ver, algo imoral.

Seu olhar então caiu sobre o vidro que dava para o quarto de Ginny, mas focalizando seu próprio reflexo. Anos antes, ele provavelmente não compreenderia aquela dor, aquele choro, e acharia ridículo tanta comoção. Entretanto, ainda que incomodado, atualmente ele compreendia.

Lembrou-se da morte de seu pai, lembrou-se do enterro de sua mãe. Pensou em Sarah, agora descansando segura e aquecida em sua cama de hospital, sua mão direita mostrando a cicatriz.

Franziu o cenho. Não, ele compreendia muito bem aquela dor, aquela sensação de perda.

Foi quando algo dentro da sala chamou sua atenção.

Sua expressão inicialmente permaneceu inexpressiva, até que ela se convertesse para uma careta confusa e pulasse imediatamente para uma expressão de completa euforia ao perceber o que estava acontecendo.

O Curandeiro estremecendo de alivio. A expressão de felicidade de seus companheiros. O monitor cardíaco.

- Potter. – Draco o chamou em voz baixa, quase desacreditada, para logo em seguida ser soada com mais força: - Oi, Potter!

O homem o ignorou. Draco correu até em sua direção, praticamente empurrando Hermione para o lado enquanto o sacudia pelos ombros.

- Levante-se. Vamos, Cicatriz, pare de ficar fungando como uma menininha e venha até aqui!

- Será que você consegue ser um bastardo sem tato até mesmo nesses momentos, Malfoy? – gritou Ron Weasley. – _VÁ EMBORA! _

Draco franziu o cenho, procurando autocontrole para não xingar aquele ruivo ali mesmo com todo o arsenal que um _'bastardo sem tato'_ possuía. Optou por ignorá-lo, tornando a sacudir Harry.

- Cristo, _levante-se! _

- Vá embora Malfoy. – Harry disse baixinho. – Apenas vá embora.

Mas que droga era aquela com todo mundo o mandando ir embora? Furioso e agitado demais, ele ignorou as ordens do homem e simplesmente o forçou a se levantar, segurando seu braço com força.

_Deus, permita que eu não leve um soco na cara desse homem. Eu conheço sua força monstruosa. _

Talvez desorientado demais para contrariar, Harry se ergueu, o rosto marcado pelas trilhas formadas pelas lágrimas.

- O que você quer?

- Ginny está viva.

Aquilo tivera o mesmo efeito de um choque. Malfoy sentiu o braço de Potter sendo retirado de suas mãos de maneira brusca, e quando seus olhares se encontraram, ele reconheceu a raiva e a dor nos olhos verdes do homem.

- Você é um _bastardo_, Malfoy. – Harry sussurrou com a voz trêmula, quase indignada. – Qual é a graça ao fazer uma piada dessas? Eu pensei que tivesse passado dessa fase, seu porco idio -.

A porta da sala onde Ginny estava se abriu, revelando o Curandeiro-chefe completamente afoito. Harry se virou em sua direção como um raio.

O Curandeiro sorriu. O mundo de Harry pareceu parar.

- Tenho ótimas notícias.

Harry sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e seu ar sumir dos pulmões. Cambaleou, e Malfoy o segurou, firmando seus pés no chão.

Um sorriso debochado cortou seus lábios.

- Pode pedir desculpas mais tarde, _Cicatriz. _Eu não ligo.

_

* * *

_

_Quatro dias depois. _

- Achei surpreendente que o senhor tenha decidido comparecer a autópsia, Diretor Stuart. – Mark Rutherford replicou suavemente, enquanto terminava de fechar a pasta sobre a mesa. – É uma pena que tenha chegado um pouco atrasado. O corpo já foi encaminhado a um cemitério e enterrado. Lamento. Posso enviar-lhe os relatórios da autopsia, caso queria acrescentar algo à investigação.

Camila Oliveira estava encostada à parede atrás da escrivaninha de Mark, e seu cenho franziu-se àquelas palavras enquanto ela estudava as costas do Diretor americano. Seu olhar foi em direção a Nathan Madison, que tinha os braços cruzados e estava ao seu lado. O homem apenas encolheu os ombros.

Michael Stuart apenas abriu um sorriso educado, negando.

- Na verdade, a investigação está completa. Obviamente os relatórios estão sendo redigidos e tudo o mais, mas tudo o que se tinha para encontrar e apurar já foram devidamente colocados em seus lugares.

Mark não retribuiu o sorriso.

- Perdoe minha falta de educação, Diretor Stuart, mas então qual é o motivo de sua presença?

O homem olhou na direção de Camila e lhe enviou um sorriso caloroso. A mulher segurou uma careta, e sorriu em seguida educadamente, ainda que de maneira incerta.

O Diretor americano não pareceu gostar daquele motivo silencioso. Seu cenho franziu, e Mike tornou-lhe a atenção.

- Acreditei que por seus Aurores terem participado, de certa maneira, nesta investigação, tanto o senhor quanto a Diretora Oliveira gostariam de ler e ouvir tudo o que descobrimos a respeito de Rostova e Erick Rutherford.

Aquilo finalmente atraíra a atenção de Camila. Ela e Nathan se encararam, antes que ela caminhasse de modo que ficasse lado a lado com Mark, suas mãos postas suavemente sobre a escrivaninha de carvalho.

- Pensei que Nathan já soubesse de toda a história. – ela contestou surpresa, os olhos brilhando em curiosidade e agitação. Mark conhecia aquele olhar muito bem. Ela estava completamente envolvida pelas palavras de Mike.

_Workaholic_.

- Oh, não. Encontramos coisas interessantes a respeito de Rostova e Erick Rutherford. – o homem agora parecia encantado que a mulher tivesse lhe dirigido a atenção.

Mais uma vez, o sorriso caloroso estava de volta à suas expressões asseadas. O humor de Mark enegreceu ainda mais.

- Continue. – ele pediu, segurando-se para não soar ríspido. Não obtivera muito sucesso, entretanto.

Nathan segurou um riso ao perceber a situação de seu superior.

Michael Stuart tomou uma das cadeiras à frente da mesa de Mark e estendeu uma pasta amarela a ele. Quando o Diretor americano a abriu, Camila estava imediatamente ao seu lado, inclinada e com um olhar curioso e concentrado.

- Ao que tudo indica, Erick Rutherford e Nikki Rostova se encontraram pela primeira vez esse ano, apenas. – Mike disse com voz suave. – Entretanto, mantinham contato há mais de um ano. Provavelmente desde quando Rostova começara seus ataques.

Camila o encarou com surpresa em suas expressões.

- Vocês encontraram cartas?

- Há algumas aqui. – Mark sussurrou a ela, erguendo uma das cartas contidas na pasta para a Auror. Além do súbito excesso de atenção que Stuart estava dirigindo à Camila, reconhecer a letra de seu próprio irmão destinada a uma psicopata o deixava terrivelmente incomodado.

Ainda mais porque a mera lembrança de Erick o transportava imediatamente para a imagem de sua mãe chorando sobre o túmulo do desgraçado. De como ele fora enterrado com a imagem de um homem bom sob os olhos de sua mãe e sua irmã, porque Mark não conseguira dizer a verdade; não quando a família já tinha feridas o suficiente para receber mais uma.

Rangeu os dentes, procurando controle.

Sua atenção voltou para o perfil de Camila, ainda inclinada sobre ele e com a carta de Erick em uma das mãos e a outra apoiada sobre a escrivaninha, como uma tentativa de distrair-se com algo que não fosse sua própria raiva e dor.

Sua expressão suavizou ao observá-la franzir o cenho, mas não dizer nada.

Você mudou tanto Mila, ele pensou. Antes você estaria perguntando o que lhe desse na cabeça, de maneira arrogante e achando que tinha o rei na barriga.

- As cartas estavam no dormitório de Rostova, no estrado da cama. – Mike respondeu, atraindo a atenção da Auror. – Inúmeras cartas, aliás. Conseguimos encher praticamente um saco com elas.

- Mas como eles se conheceram? Como souberam da existência um do outro? – ela perguntou com a voz baixa, fazendo uma careta. – Quero dizer, ela era _russa, _pelo amor de Deus. E Erick Rutherford -.

- Erick Rutherford vivia em missões internacionais, relacionadas a assassinatos. – Nathan respondeu, encolhendo os ombros. – Não é muito difícil que eles tenham se encontrado, Erick já esteve na Rússia, e mais de uma vez.

Ela o encarou.

- Mas como ele soube o que ela era? Como ela soube o que _ele _era?

Mike fez uma careta.

- Talvez isso seja algo que nunca descobriremos.

- Eles podem ter se conhecido em alguma situação não-extraordinária. – Mark interpôs a ela inexpressivamente. – Um homem e uma mulher se encontram por coincidência num mesmo lugar. Ele se interessa, a convida para tomar um café. Isso pode acontecer.

- Erick não era o tipo sociável de pessoa. – Camila contrapôs com o cenho franzido. Mark deu de ombros.

- Eu o imagino fazendo isso perfeitamente. Erick _adorava _colecionar romances bobos com variadas mulheres.

Camila imaginou a cena, também. Um homem atraente esbarra sem querer em uma mulher de aparência normal; entretanto, ele se interessa por ela à medida que ela lhe sorri, à medida que agradece pelos pertences recolhidos do chão. Então ele a chama para um café.

E ambos descobrem, em meio a um delicioso café e uma aconchegante tarde, que tem algo em comum: ambos sentem prazer em assassinar pessoas.

Ela o encarou com uma careta. Que coisa _macabra_, pensou.

- Nas cartas, parece que Rostova é algum tipo de guia para Erick Rutherford. – Mike explicou, lançando um olhar para o Diretor americano, como quem esperava alguma reação. O homem não o estava encarando no momento.

Nathan franziu o cenho.

- O que quer dizer com _guia? _Como um guia espiritual?

- Quase isso. – Mike admitiu. – Erick escrevia sobre seu estado emocional, sobre o súbito desejo de subjugar mulheres e cortar-lhes. Em uma das cartas, contou que sentira prazer em desacordar uma de suas parceiras. Contou que se sentiu excitado ao pensar que ela estivesse morta.

Camila tinha agora uma clara expressão de nojo. Soltando um suspiro profundo, ela se controlou.

- Foi Rostova quem o aconselhou a experimentar libertar suas emoções? – perguntou com a voz carregada de asco.

Michael Stuart a encarou com admiração.

- Você usou _exatamente _as palavras de Rostova. – ele disparou, sorrindo abertamente. – Foi o que ela disse, em uma das cartas. Disse a Erick que ele deveria sentir realmente como era sentir a vida da mulher escapar por seus dedos. Como era tocar uma face gelada e, em suas palavras 'beber o desespero'.

- Erick já era um homem psicologicamente instável. Eu o imagino se rendendo a loucuras desse tipo. – Nathan respondeu com voz baixa, franzindo o cenho.

Camila o encarou por um tempo, absorvendo suas palavras, antes de voltar-se para Mark.

- Por que vocês não o afastaram se sabiam que ele era instável? – perguntou. O Auror apenas inspirou profundamente, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. Subitamente, aquela avalanche de informações o desgastara sobremaneira.

- Sabíamos que ele era _estressado, _nunca instável. – ele contrapôs, a voz abafada entre as mãos. – De qualquer modo, Erick se sujeitava à Nathan, eu... Nós não nos falávamos. Você sabe disso. Óbvio, éramos irmãos e nos preocupávamos um com o outro, mas nunca trocamos mais do que palavras necessárias para seguirmos nosso trabalho.

A hesitação em sua voz incomodou Camila. Seus olhos ficaram concentrados na figura do homem por um tempo, e Nathan percebeu o pequeno vislumbre de preocupação em suas íris verdes.

Em seguida, ela tornara sua atenção a Mike e mordeu o lábio ao perceber a súbita curiosidade nas íris do homem.

- Há algum motivo para essa falta de conversa, Diretor Rutherford? – Mike perguntou, seus olhos estreitando-se de forma desconfiada.

- Isso não interfere na conclusão desta investigação. – Camila retrucou, e Nathan se surpreendeu com o tom de voz que ela utilizara. Como se ela estivesse protegendo Mark de algo que ele momentaneamente não seria capaz de fazer por si só.

E definitivamente estava. O assunto que envolvia a briga entre os irmãos Rutherford era algo sensível demais para que alguém se atrevesse a mencionar. Nathan, por ser não apenas subordinado de Mark mas seu melhor amigo desde os tempos de infância, compreendia isso.

Mike a estudou por um tempo, e assistiu o cenho da mulher franzir em desafio. Ele não desistiu.

- Entretanto, pode nos ajudar a compreender seu comportamento. Isso pode ter feito Erick dessa forma.

- Não fez. – Mark interrompeu com a voz baixa. – De acordo com Nathan, Erick já trazia problemas mesmo antes disso.

- _Disso?_ O motivo dessa briga seria...?

Camila o encarou frustrada, como quem se segurava para não soltar uma resposta realmente grosseira. Mark, contudo, apenas respondeu a pergunta de Mike, como quem quisesse se livrar logo daquilo:

- Seis anos atrás um grupo terrorista invadiu a propriedade de meus pais, na véspera do ano novo. Meu pai e minha noiva foram assassinados. Erick me culpou pelas mortes, uma vez que o líder terrorista era o homem que eu perseguia. Nós brigamos e após isso cada um seguiu seu caminho. Não falei mais do que o necessário com meu irmão após isso.

Nathan percebeu Camila fechar os olhos e desviar o olhar de ambos os homens, como quem procurava algum controle sobrenatural. Aquilo o deixou naturalmente fascinado, uma vez que a única coisa que presenciava entre os dois eram brigas e olhares assassinos, além de socos por parte da Auror.

No momento, apenas parecia que ela estivesse absorvendo o sofrimento do próprio Mark. Como se aquela história também a incomodasse, e como se ela quisesse xingar Michael.

Entretanto, a respeito de Erick, Nathan sabia que o homem poderia ter piorado sua situação mental após a invasão na propriedade de seus pais. A família tinha sido feita refém por mais de oito horas, e Deus sabe os horrores que Erick presenciara, além de ter sua cunhada assassinada após uma longa tortura, bem como seu pai.

Desde a infância ele nunca fora normal. Sempre o garoto mais violento, sempre o mais fascinado com as coisas mais absurdas possíveis. Mas Erick crescera e se tornara completamente misterioso, fechando-se em copas. Isso pode ter auxiliado a guardar seus mais profundos desejos por aquele longo período.

- Não existem atitudes desse homem em sua família que possam provar sua instabilidade?

- Estou lhe dizendo, Erick era perfeitamente normal. Ou pelo menos era o que mostrava a todos os membros da família.

Ao dizer aquelas palavras, ele erguera o rosto novamente, suas expressões fechadas em determinação e frieza analítica. Camila pareceu relaxar finalmente, tornando sua atenção a Michael Stuart.

- Há algo mais que me incomoda, Diretor Stuart.

- Sim?

- Gostaria de saber o que exatamente era esse ritual, o padrão de Rostova e como Sarah Madison acabou sendo seqüestrada por ela. – Camila respondeu.

Mike assentiu, inspirando profundamente.

- Inicialmente, acreditávamos que o objetivo inicial do ritual era reencarnar Voldemort. Contudo, após a autopsia de seu corpo realizada por Neville e analisando o conteúdo das cartas, creio que esse não era o motivo principal.

- E qual era, afinal? – Mark perguntou.

- Rostova acreditava ser algo como _'A Escolhida'_ de Voldemort para perpetuar seu caos. Ela pretendia na verdade resgatar toda a magia que Voldemort guardava em seu interior.

- Reencarnar magia? E isso é possível? – Nathan perguntou perplexo.

- Era o que a junção dos rituais faziam. – Mike explicou. – Para isso, entretanto, existia um padrão de vitimas, o que se tornou muito difícil identificar porque Rostova anteriormente era uma assassina, mas matava apenas por prazer. – ele encolheu os ombros. – O padrão era a figura feminina e seus diferentes estágios e o nome de Voldemort.

Camila piscou.

- Desculpe?

- Foi uma mistura de crenças de diversas culturas. – o homem respondeu. – Ela usou três garotas para simbolizar a inocência, e os sobrenomes das três meninas formavam a palavra "TOM". As grávidas simbolizavam o milagre, e seus sobrenomes formavam a palavra "MARVOLO". Por fim, escolheram-se adolescentes, que simbolizavam a maturação, e novamente, seus sobrenomes formavam a palavra "RIDDLE". Em suma, Tom Marvolo Riddle é o nome verdadeiro de Lorde Voldemort.

_Louca, _Camila pensou enojada. Aquela mulher era doente.

- E Sarah...? – Mark perguntou, com o cenho franzido.

Michael abriu um sorriso para Nathan Madison àquele momento, que parecera subitamente nervoso.

- Sarah Madison está grávida. Foi uma perfeita falta de sorte que ela acabasse despejando suas novidades tão próximas de Rostova. A última letra que faltava era "M", e bem, nós bem compreendemos após isso: Sarah _Madison. _Mas não acredito sinceramente que essa tenha sido a única razão.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Nathan perguntou abruptamente. Mike suspirou.

- Como todos sabem, Draco Malfoy foi um dos Comensais da Morte de Voldemort, óbvio que obrigatoriamente. Rostova foi o gatilho para que ele decidisse fugir daquele meio.

- O gatilho? – Camila perguntou.

- Sim. Rostova ao que parece era Comensal da Morte, e detinha um amor platônico por Voldemort. Quando Voldemort ordenou a morte de Lucius Malfoy, pai de Draco, ela o fizera com prazer. De acordo com Draco, provavelmente ele e sua mãe também seriam mortos em breve. Foi então que ele contatou Harry Potter e pediu ajuda.

- Não entendi. – Camila respondeu confusa.

- Rostova teve o sentimento de que seu trabalho estava incompleto. – Mark respondeu por Mike, que assentiu.

- Correto. Acredito que ao capturar Sarah, Rostova provavelmente sabia do envolvimento entra ela e Draco Malfoy. Isso pode ter sido um motivo a mais para ela ter sido escolhida ao ritual. Como se isso vingasse seu trabalho incompleto.

- Cristo. Essa mulher era doente. – Camila retrucou enojada.

Os quatro permaneceram em silêncio por algum momento, antes que Mike dissesse:

- Oh, é mesmo. Diretora Oliveira, a senhorita invadiu o apartamento de Erick Rutherford, não é mesmo?

Camila corou levemente ao perceber o olhar que Mark tinha lhe lançado após aquela informação.

- Então foi _assim _que você obteve todas aquelas informações e fotos a respeito dele? – perguntou com a voz baixa. Ela o ignorou, tornando sua atenção a Mike, ainda corada.

- Bem, sim. Soube que existia algo de errado com aquele homem e que algo não encaixava em tudo o que ele me dizia quando o encontrei na França.

- O que a fez exatamente acreditar que Erick estivesse envolvido?

Ela fez uma careta.

- Bem... Eu não tinha a menor idéia de que ele pudesse estar envolvido com Rostova. Apenas acreditei que tinha algo de errado, e decidi investigar mais a fundo.

- Isso é -.

- Apenas instinto, Diretor Stuart. – Camila respondeu simplesmente.

- E foi ali que você descobriu as fotos de todas as vítimas de ataques sexuais. – Mike analisou. Ela assentiu.

- A primeira foto que encontrei foi da esposa do Ministro dos Estados Unidos. Quando vi a foto da mulher nua em frente a uma piscina, pensei que fosse mais uma daquelas fotos de paparazzi com 'grandes furos', ou o que quer que chamem isso aqui. Inicialmente, apenas achei que ele fosse algum pervertido irritado com sua vida sexual, ou alguma coisa do tipo. –ela terminou, exasperada.

- Até você encontrar as outras fotos. – Mike assumiu.

- Sim, senhor. – ela assentiu. – Aos poucos fui assimilando as fotos com as vítimas, de acordo com o que o senhor tinha me dito, e aquilo aguçou minha curiosidade. Bem, então eu resolvi satisfazê-la e revirei tudo.

- E existia algum padrão entre as mulheres? – Mike perguntou. Camila assentiu.

- É só reparar. Mulheres bem sucedidas, aparentemente fortes psicologicamente. Mulheres que, aos olhos do público são indestrutíveis. – ela franziu o cenho. – Como o senhor disse que estava em uma das cartas, ele gostava do poder, de dominar. Sentia-se excitado apenas de visualizar uma mulher amedrontada e subjugada. Que melhor prêmio um homem desses poderia possuir destruindo a imagem de uma mulher forte?

- E é aí que encaixamos Ginny Weasley. – Nathan interpôs com voz baixa. Camila o encarou.

- Bem, sim. Ginny sempre foi uma figura pública muito popular. Inteligente, linda e uma das melhores bruxas conhecidas. Realmente talentosa.

- De acordo com uma das cartas, Erick dirigia-se a Ginny como _'minha mulher perfeita'. _Acredito que, em sua concepção, Ginny fosse sua melhor vítima. – Mike terminou.

Um súbito frio percorreu por todo o corpo de Camila ao escutar aquelas palavras, _minha mulher perfeita_.

Ela teria que ser completamente insensível se não sentisse um medo ao compreender a profundidade daquele adjetivo. Tendo trabalhado um período na área de assassinatos, mais especificamente com criminosos do calibre de Rostova e Erick, ela presenciara os mais variados perfis de assassinos em série.

E saber que um homem daquele jeito, educado e gentil com as mulheres – porque, Jesus Cristo, ela o conhecia, sabia como ele cortejava as mulheres -, Camila podia se sentir em um medo repentino em seu corpo.

Assassinos daquele tipo eram os piores; você nunca era capaz de identificá-los imediatamente.

Fechando um dos punhos e o colocando no bolso, ela lançou um olhar para Mark e pensou: vocês dois são incrivelmente diferentes. Como você pode ser tão normal enquanto seu irmão é um lunático doentio?

_Bem, você é obviamente um __cretino__, mas nem eu posso negar que você é normal. Você jamais cometeria uma atrocidade dessas. _

Ela tinha certeza disso, uma vez que via seu próprio nojo refletido nas íris azuis dele.

- E como está Ginny, Mike? – Nathan perguntou, não se importando com a polidez. Mike lançou um sorriso aliviado.

- Ainda não acordou, mas está completamente fora de perigo. Não tive tempo de visitá-la, mas Hermione me disse que Potter não sai do quarto. Diz que quer estar ao seu lado quando acordar.

Mark balançou a cabeça.

- Ela com certeza passou por um inferno dos grandes. Não tiro a razão dele de querer ficar ao seu lado. Eu faria o mesmo.

Camila o encarou com o canto dos olhos, de relance. Nathan percebeu, mas não disse nada.

- Qual era a poção usada em Ginny, afinal de contas? – Camila perguntou.

- É na verdade uma mistura de diversas poções, eu sequer compreendi corretamente o que era quando o Curandeiro tentou me explicar. Potter parece ter entendido, no entanto – Mike comentou, girando os olhos. – Tudo o que sei é que o efeito dessa poção era que a alma de Ginny ficasse eternamente perdida, enquanto morresse fisicamente. Ou pelo menos é o que se acredita. – ele suspirou. – Foi uma tremenda sorte que tivessem descoberto o antídoto em cima da hora... Eu não acredito que Ginny conseguiria sobreviver apenas por sua força de vontade, desta vez.

Todos ficaram silenciosos na sala após aquelas palavras. Por fim, Mike suspirou.

- Bem, acho que vou gastar meu final de semana lendo esse relatório da autopsia de Erick Rutherford. – ele comentou, erguendo-se da cadeira e pegando a pasta sobre a mesa de Mark. – Estarei na cidade por mais uns dois ou três dias, Diretor Rutherford, caso precise me contatar.

- Tudo bem. Eu gostaria de ler as cartas encontradas.

- É claro. Posso pedir a Connor que envie hoje mesmo.

Mike se voltou para Camila e sorriu de forma afável.

- Poderia trocar uma palavrinha com a senhorita depois, Diretora Oliveira? Acredito que, graças a sua cultura, eu deveria oferecer um café ao invés de chá, certo?

Camila riu daquele gracejo e assentiu.

- Claro, um café seria ótimo.

- Bem, então acredito que é isso. – ele e Mark apertaram as mãos, e em seguida o mesmo processo foi repetido com Camila e Nathan. Com Camila, entretanto, o Diretor colocara sua outra mão sobre as duas unidas, numa atitude calorosa.

Nathan quase gargalhou ao perceber o olhar assassino do Diretor americano.

Cara, ele iria rir de Mark até que seu estomago estivesse doendo quando estivesse a sós com seu superior e melhor amigo. Com certeza iria.

Mike saiu da sala, e Nathan alongou-se como um elegante felino, antes de sorrir para Camila com deboche.

- Acho que alguém já superou o casamento de Hermione. – ele provocou.

- Foi o que eu percebi. – Camila comentou com uma sobrancelha erguida, observando a porta que o Diretor havia saído.

- E então, Oliveira? Nosso querido Diretor tem chance?

Camila riu, antes de debochar:

- E depois dizem que os brasileiros são indiscretos. Você poderia aprender um pouco de etiqueta, Madison.

- Nah, na vejo motivos. Minha esposa me ama do jeito que sou e meu trabalho não exige essa diplomacia. – ele deu de ombros, arrancando uma risada dela.

- Exibido. – ela balançou a cabeça, com um sorriso. – Bem, vou voltar ao Hotel. Diretor Rutherford – ao dirigir sua atenção a ele, seu ar profissional estava completamente de volta, bem como um olhar azedo.- Gostaria de ler as cartas trocadas entre Rostova e seu irmão.

- Imaginei que fosse dizer isso. – ele replicou seco. Ela não se abalou.

Foi quando a porta se abriu, revelando um rapaz franzino e de óculos.

- Senhor, o Conselho Geral acabou de nos contatar. Disse estar vindo para cá imediatamente para anunciar...

O garoto hesitou. Camila e Nathan franziram o cenho, e Mark suspirou:

- Termine, Ed.

- Bem, senhor, eles disseram que iam afastá-lo e colocá-lo sob investigação por causa desses últimos acontecimentos.

Nathan encarou seu superior e melhor amigo, como quem buscava alguma ordem. Mark não lhe deu alguma.

- Obrigado. – ele respondeu ao rapaz, apenas. – Diga-os que estarei em minha sala os aguardando.

- Sim, senhor.

Quando a porta se fechou, Nathan o encarou perplexo.

- Você está falando sério que vai ficar aqui esperando que eles o prendam? Porque você sabe que eles vão te prender, certo?

- É claro que sei. Mas se eu ficar fugindo, darei motivos para acreditarem que tenho realmente culpa. – ele retrucou com indiferença.

Camila apenas o encarou por um tempo, em silêncio. Por fim, caminhou de modo que ficasse ao lado de Mark e apoiou-se em sua escrivaninha.

- Vamos esperar o Conselho, então. – ela disse com a voz baixa. Mark a encarou surpreso.

- Você não precisa -.

- Eu sei. – ela o interrompeu. Mark franziu o cenho.

- Isso vai te meter em problemas.

- Quero vê-los tentarem me colocar em problemas. – ela retrucou arrogante, lançando um olhar debochado a ele. – Pode me agradecer mais tarde, se quiser.

* * *

- Vão existir grandes mudanças na sua vida, hum? – Harry perguntou obviamente debochado, enquanto esperava uma enfermeira aparecer com alguns cobertores para que ele pudesse passar a noite.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Sarah perguntou com o cenho franzido, enquanto segurava um copo de água em mãos, uma manta jogada sobre os ombros para esquentá-la, algo que a roupa do hospital fazia mal e mal.

- A Doninha estava me contando a respeito da proposta de Nikolaievich. – Harry comentou, encostando-se ao balcão e se perguntando silenciosamente porque diabos aquela enfermeira estava demorando tanto. – De você ir a Rússia e tudo o mais.

- Ah, é. – ela assentiu, olhando para o copo em suas mãos. – Nikolaievich acha que tenho o perfil para trabalhar para ele.

- Já tomou sua decisão? – Harry perguntou.

- Ainda não. – Sarah decidiu ser honesta. – Trabalhar na Rússia sempre foi meu sonho, mas não quero tomar nenhuma decisão que possa me arrepender mais tarde.

- Você está bem mais ponderada agora. – ele comentou quase divertido, finalmente aliviado que a mulher tivesse aparecido com cobertores. Ela os entregou, não muito satisfeita que ele ainda estivesse insistindo em ficar no hospital e atrapalhar seu trabalho e dos Curandeiros. Harry não lhe deu real atenção.

Sarah encolheu os ombros.

- Acho que depois de tudo que aconteceu, seria um pouco difícil se eu não ficasse com essa atitude. E eu também não sou mais responsável apenas pelo meu traseiro.

- É. Agora você tem que tomar cuidado para que Malfoy também não ferre o dele. – Harry contemplou com sarcasmo.

Aquilo arrancara uma risada alta e sincera da Auror, fazendo com que Harry também sorrisse de suas próprias palavras. Ele sabia, obviamente, que ela estava falando do bebê, mas não podia evitar seu próprio sarcasmo. Maus hábitos de Guerra.

- Malfoy me falou sobre o casamento. Já tem dada prevista?

Sarah abriu um pequeno sorriso, carregado de carinho, como se estivesse se lembrando de algum momento passado.

- Draco gostaria que o casamento pudesse ser realizado o mais rápido possível, de preferência antes do nascimento do bebê. – ela o encarou. – Eu sinceramente quero apenas depois.

- É mesmo?

- Não quero casar com uma barriga gigante que vai me deixar ainda mais lenta para entrar na Igreja.

Aquilo arrancou um pequeno riso de Harry.

- Ora, não há nada do que se envergonhar.

- Claro que não. – ela concordou. – Mas vamos dizer que o vestido dos meus sonhos não se enquadra em uma grávida.

Harry sorriu por um tempo, um contraste grande com sua aparência completamente cansada.

- Você tem certeza que vai se casar com aquele branquelo? – ele debochou. – Ganhar um _"Malfoy"_ como sobrenome é definitivamente algo para se pensar duas vezes.

Sarah riu.

- Foi exatamente o que meu pai me disse ontem. – ela ironizou e em seguida disse com a voz num sussurro carregado de divertimento: - Nathan chorou quando Draco pediu minha mão em casamento ao meu pai.

- E como estão seus pais em relação a toda essa história?

- Mamãe ficou em choque quando soube da gravidez, mas está definitivamente feliz. Papai está zangado ainda, mas sei que também está feliz. Obviamente que ele e Nathan estão furiosos comigo pelo pai ser um ex-Comensal da Morte, mas -.

- Ele não é um Comensal. – Harry interpôs.

- Bem, _você_ sabe isso. _Eu _também sei disso, mas não meus pais ou meu irmão. – Sarah subitamente deu de ombros, e disparou seca: - Não me importo com isso, entretanto. Disse a papai a verdade, disse que Draco nunca quis ser o que foi, e se o passado do pai do meu filho o incomoda tanto... Bem, disse algo como "_sentirei muito sua falta, papai, mas nós teremos que ficar distanciados._".

Harry riu.

- Não acredito que você disse isso. Seu pai é um pouco assustador demais.

Ela sorriu.

- Estamos construindo uma família, Draco e eu. – ela disse com suavidade. – Não vou deixar que coisas assim nos atrapalhem. Já é mais do que hora de certos preconceitos caírem entre os Madison. – ela sorriu, mas o mesmo morreu em seus lábios quando ela o encarou, mudando de assunto: - Você ainda parece acabado. Pensei que ficaria melhor ao saber que Ginny está bem.

Harry desviou seus olhos dos dela, e encarou o chão. Suspirou e demorou um pouco antes de dizer baixinho:

- Ela ainda não acordou. Sei que está fora de perigo e tudo o mais... Mas eu preciso de uma confirmação. Eu _preciso_ desta confirmação.

Ao dizer aquelas palavras, ambos já se encontravam de frente a porta que dava para o quarto de Ginny. Sarah o estudou por um tempo, e seu cenho franziu, compreendendo-o.

_Ele a ama tanto que chega a ser quase irreal. _

_Será que você compreende a magnitude desses sentimentos, Ginny? Será que você entende o quanto ele teria se destruído caso você tivesse o deixado? _

- Tudo vai acabar bem. – Sarah sorriu de modo reconfortante para ele. – Agora é só ter um pouco de paciência. Ela está bem.

- Eu sei.

Sarah continuou seu caminho em direção ao seu dormitório, enquanto Harry abria a porta do quarto de Ginny.

Seu olhar imediatamente caiu sobre a figura pequena de Ginny descansando, o quarto iluminado apenas pela luz da rua. Ele estudou seu rosto imaculadamente limpo, seus cabelos vermelhos descansando sobre os ombros e a expressão serena. Uma mão estava sobre sua barriga enquanto a outra estava ao lado do corpo.

Harry ficou parado no mesmo lugar pelo que lhe pareceram séculos, apenas admirando a respiração suave da única mulher que seria capaz de fazê-lo sentir a avalanche de emoções que ele sentia. A única mulher que era sua maior inspiração, bem como sua maior fraqueza.

Harry não compreendia como se tornara tão cativo de Ginny Weasley, nem tinha noção de quando seu simples 'a fim' se transformara em algo muito maior e complexo. Apenas sabia que, na noite em que se despedira de Ginny, há tantos anos atrás, ele tinha a completa certeza de que a amava.

Ele a amava tanto, de tal maneira, que chegava até mesmo parecer estúpido.

Harry queria sempre estar ali para ela, jamais deixá-la só. Queria para sempre protegê-la, impedir que algum mal a alcançasse.

_Como aconteceu desta última vez._

- Eu não vou cometer o mesmo erro novamente, Gin. É uma promessa. – ele sussurrou a ela, finalmente caminhando até o leito da mulher e jogando-se na cadeira ao seu lado. Jogou o cobertor sobre os próprios ombros e encostou-se à parede, inspirando profundamente.

Sua mão logo alcançou a dela, a mão que estava repousando ao lado de seu corpo. Ele entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela, e deixou que seu polegar acariciasse suavemente sua mão.

Quando Ginny finalmente acordou, Harry havia adormecido em sua cadeira.

Sua cabeça estava completamente pesada, como se ela tivesse passado por uma longa febre e dor de cabeça. Seu corpo estava extremamente mole também, e ela se sentiu inicialmente confusa.

Aos poucos, foi compreendendo que não estava em seu quarto, ao analisar as paredes brancas e os pisos de mesma cor.

Por que estou no hospital? Ela se perguntou, e começou a se esforçar para lembrar.

Lentamente, muito lentamente ela começou a se recordar de tudo o que acontecera. Fechou os olhos, deixando que um grunhido ficasse preso em sua garganta, impedindo-o de sair.

Grande, Ginny. Você é uma completa idiota. Tenta salvá-lo e é a única que acaba numa cama de hospital.

Sua mente estava uma completa confusão. Ela não se conseguia se lembrar de nada exceto até quando Harry a segurara em seus braços, gritando com ela a respeito sobre sua aparição. Contudo, ela ainda sentia como se estivesse perdendo alguma coisa. Algo faltava.

Por mais idiota que parecesse, ela tinha a estranha sensação que precisava falar alguma coisa com uma prima sua, mas aquilo não fazia o menor sentido.

Foi quando sentiu algo segurando sua mão direita. Franzindo o cenho, ela virou o rosto e o que a viu a surpreendeu.

Pensara já ter visto Harry no seu pior, quando se reencontrou no mesmo hospital após seis anos de Guerra com Voldemort pela primeira vez. Naquele dia, Harry estava sujo e extremamente machucado, com hematomas espalhados por todo o corpo.

Mas daquela vez era diferente. Ele não estava machucado, mas Ginny percebeu que o homem havia passado pelo inferno. Ela nunca o tinha visto tão devastado em sua aparência. A preocupação e o desgaste que ele tinha passado ainda estavam vividamente presente em suas feições; os cabelos mais revoltos do que Ginny jamais vira, a barba por fazer. A roupa amarrotada sob o cobertor.

Ficou observando sua mão firmemente presa à dela, e pensou: há quanto tempo estive desacordada?

Ela tentou ficar de lado, e a súbita tentativa de se mexer causou-lhe uma dor dos diabos. Deixando escapar um resmungo por causa da dor, ela fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior, contendo um xingamento.

Quando seus olhos abriram-se mais uma vez, foi apenas para que seus olhos estivessem fixados no mais belo par de olhos verdes que ela já vira na vida.

- Ginny? – Harry sussurrou rouco. Ele parecia ter alguma dificuldade em acreditar que vê-la acordada era verdade.

Ela o encarou por um tempo, antes de franzir o cenho e sussurrar,a voz a fio, ainda com o vestígio de dor que estava sentindo:

- Você está fedendo a bebida alcoólica.

Para sua surpresa, os olhos de Harry encheram-se de lágrimas no mesmo instante. Ela percebeu naquele momento que nunca o tinha visto tão abalado como naquele momento, e ele se inclinou e a abraçou com cuidado, mas com uma possessão que a deixou intrigada.

Harry fechou os olhos quando a sentiu retornando aquele abraço desajeitado, uma das mãos pequenas e femininas deslizando por seus cabelos.

- Você não sabe o medo que você me fez passar, Gin. Você não tem a menor idéia do quanto eu estou... Do quanto estou...

Inspirou profundamente, e teve a realização de que era como se estivesse voltando à vida; como se aquela fosse a primeira vez que pudesse respirar _aliviado_, sem um grande peso em suas costas.

E, realmente era.

Ele permaneceu daquela maneira, inclinado sobre Ginny e ela deitada, até que ele percebesse que ela estava sussurrando alguma coisa. Ela ainda estava debilitada demais, então era compreensível o tom de sua voz.

Harry levou seu rosto até a altura de seus lábios e pediu gentilmente que ela repetisse. Ele sentiu a mão fria dela acariciar sua bochecha suavemente, e ela sussurrou:

- Eu amo você, Harry.

Harry entreabriu os lábios, mas não emitiu som algum. Seus olhos arregalaram-se e a alegria que o invadira fora tão forte, tão histericamente forte que ele ficara momentaneamente sem reação.

Aquela fora a primeira vez que Ginny dizia que o amava. Não apenas que o apreciava ao seu lado, ou que gostava mais que um amigo, mas o _amava. _

Afastou-se dela, apenas o suficiente para que pudesse afundar naqueles olhos castanhos dela, que brilhavam tão cheios de vida, como se sorrissem para ele, comprovando que o que escutara não fora apenas um sonho, mas a verdade. A realidade.

Toda a tensão de seu corpo pareceu abandoná-lo e ele se sentiu completamente mole. Ele riu, uma risada fraca e cansada, ainda sim cheia de uma felicidade quase inimaginável.

Ginny segurou sua mão novamente e Harry beijou sua testa. Sorriu e sussurrou:

- Eu também, meu amor. Eu também. Mais do que qualquer coisa que possa existir nessa vida.

**Continua. **

* * *

Workaholic, só para quem não sabe, é alguem viciado em trabalho :B

_**Notas: **SIM! ACABEI! _

_Eu só não digo que vocês já podem ficar felizes/tristes com isso porque ainda falta o EPÍLOGO! Mas, de qualquer modo, espero que todos os nós tenham sido atados, e que eu não tenha deixado nenhuma lacuna nessa história nao respondida. Eeeeee espero que vocês possam ter gostado dessa história da mesma maneira que eu gostei de escrevê-la. Esse capítulo saiu ligeiramente maior que o outro, numa base de quatorze páginas e cem ou duzentas palavras a mais. _

_O final não foi do jeito que eu esperava... não completamente. A forma que a Ginny se declara é algo que eu pensei desde quando bolei essa história, mas sempre tem uma coisa ali ou acolá que não tinha antes e que no final 'pipocou' hsauehushauhshae. Eu não sou muito fã dos finais felizes, eu prefiro os 'bittersweet moments' como em uma fic que eu li de uma linda em inglês chamada "Boiling Point", mas achei que essa até ficou boa. _

_E viram? Eu disse que eu sou IMPREVISIVEL! Eu podia ou não matar a Ginny xD ( ou eu tento ser :B) _

_A respeito de quem era a 'prima', ruiva de olhos verdes, eu não vou entrar em detalhes porque eu não sou muito fã dessa coisa sobrenatural, mas vou deixar que vocês adivinhem e imaginem por si sós :D Se ela é ou não a Lily, deixo a vocês que imaginem. _

_Os comentários prometo que respondo todos desse cap 30 e do epílogo no epílogo :D _

_Só respondendo ao **Bruno, Gordo, Pelanka, Bola TiodoSharingan (xD), **você tem realmente MALDADE no coração por não me contar sua arma secreta :B E virgem com sharingan? Daqui a pouco só vai faltar você me chamar de SASUKE! -.- (LOOOOOOOOOOL!) _

_É isso. Beijos! :x_


	32. Epílogo

_**Epílogo**_

_Dois meses depois. _

As pessoas o encaravam como se _ele _fosse o culpado.

Bem, isso se devia também ao fato de que todo o Conselho Geral estava o tratando como tal. Com isso, jornais e praticamente todo o país estava assistindo seu caso, esperando o resultado de cada audiência, com um pensamento em comum a todos: _o culpado deve ser punido severamente por isso._

Mas existia apenas um pequeno detalhe em toda aquela história: o culpado estava _morto_, e estavam jogando a culpa em alguém que não tinha nada a ver com aquela história até a explosão da bomba na festa do Caribe.

Quando pisara pela primeira vez na entrada da sede do Conselho Geral, no Canadá, os _flashs_ de câmeras praticamente o cegaram, e as inúmeras perguntas realmente o deixaram desnorteado. Como se já não bastasse, a primeira vez que pisara no salão onde seriam realizadas as audiências também estivera repleto de jornalistas, todos ditando, eufóricos, palavras dramáticas à suas penas de auto-repetição.

Já dentro do Conselho Geral, dois meses mais tarde àquela audiência que fora apenas um circo sem o menor sentido, em sua opinião, ele se sentia realmente satisfeito por só escutar o som de seus próprios sapatos batendo contra o chão de um piso claro e tão limpo que seria capaz de refletir sua imagem, completamente solitário. Mark nunca fora o tipo que gostava de solidão... Pelo menos até a morte de Rebecca.

Após isso, ele descobrira que estar sozinho era muito melhor do que rodeado de pessoas tentando lhe dar condolências, sentindo pena pelas tragédias que estava passando.

O clima de exagerada atenção estava se diluindo, em seu caso de suposta cumplicidade com o irmão. Muito lentamente, é verdade, mas era melhor que nada. O lugar solitário comprovava isso.

_Okay, _talvez não tão solitário assim. Vez ou outra um funcionário do Conselho passava ao seu lado, e torcia o nariz ao observar o cúmplice de Erick Rutherford. O homem que deveria ser o máximo exemplo de ordem nos Estados Unidos por causa de sua posição como Diretor, abaixo apenas do Executivo... O homem que havia envergonhado a todos.

_Cúmplice. _E pensar que ele sequer trocava com Erick palavras além de um "Bom dia". Colocando as mãos no bolso do terno de uma tonalidade escura de cinza, ele seguiu caminho até onde a audiência seria realizada.

Mark estava perdido em pensamentos, o suficiente para não perceber imediatamente a figura feminina que já o esperava. Ele ergueu o rosto, visualizando-a, e seus olhos encontraram-se, ambos reconhecendo os mesmos sentimentos nos olhos um do outro.

Ele nunca a tinha visto tão elegante, à exceção talvez do coquetel no Caribe e da vez em que eles haviam trabalhado juntos na apreensão de Mathias Perez. Camila nunca fora o tipo de mulher que se importava em estar impecavelmente arrumada em todos os momentos. Tanto que, a visão que Mark tinha dela era o rosto sem um grama de maquiagem, os cabelos castanhos bagunçados presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo e displicente e jeans e uma regata preta. E o rosto contorcido em obstinação, uma determinação que chegava a ser sufocante.

Aquela mulher tinha uma personalidade e tanto.

Os cabelos estavam soltos, lisos e arrumados. O _tailleur _creme e a capa bruxa sobre os ombros, bem como a maquiagem leve davam a impressão de uma mulher de negócios com status.

Camila se aproximou e ambos se cumprimentaram. Nenhum deles sorriu.

Para surpresa de Mark, ao lado da Auror estava Michael Stuart.

- Diretor Stuart? – Mark franziu o cenho quando o homem se adiantou a apertar sua mão.

- Ah, sei que parece surpreso com minha presença, Mark. – o homem sorriu, e Mark achou que aquele sorriso parecia algo completamente _fora_ do contexto em que se encontravam.

- Bem, estou. – ele admitiu.

- Camila me contou a respeito do Conselho Geral – o Diretor explicou. – Disse a ela que gostaria de ajudar. Acredito que posso ser de alguma ajuda, ainda que mínima... Afinal, a partir da análise das cartas de seu irmão à Rostova, há muitas provas de que você não sabia de nada.

Mark fez uma ligeira careta, e sua atenção caiu sobre Camila, que o encarou por um tempo de forma inexpressiva antes de encolher os ombros.

- Precisamos de toda ajuda que tivermos. Contatei Nathan também – ela o avisou em tom solene. – Mesmo sendo seu subordinado, é uma das pessoas que mais o conhecem. Ele já estava a caminhou quando nos falamos. E seu antigo chefe já está aqui.

Mark realmente se surpreendeu com a última pessoa citada. Robert estava a caminho? Mas ele -.

- Robert Swan está aposentado. – ele comentou confuso.- E desde sua retirada nunca foi o tipo de pessoa que gostaria de se envolver com tudo isso novamente.

- Mesmo assim, foi seu chefe e foi ele quem o escolheu para substituí-lo. – Camila contestou. – E ele não me pareceu feliz ao saber o Conselho quer a todo custo prendê-lo e punir por algo que não fez. De qualquer modo, o Diretor Swan já está lá dentro. – terminou de forma suave, indicando a sala onde a audiência se daria. – Parece que Brosseau queria conversar alguma coisa com ele. Nathan, pelo que sei, já avisou ao Conselho que se atrasará, e sugeriu que começássemos sem ele.

As portas do local se abriram, e dois homens vestidos em vestes de tonalidades iguais de azul surgiram.

- O Conselho está pronto para recebê-los. – anunciou um dos homens friamente para Camila, que apenas ergueu o queixo em mudo desafio.

- Obrigada. – respondeu apenas.

- Bem, vamos indo então. – Mike respondeu, caminhando à frente dos dois Aurores. Os guardas fizeram menção de se aproximar de Mark, mas Camila os impediu de forma seca:

- Ele não precisa de algemas. Se ele aceitou essa audiência, é óbvio que não irá fugir.

- Dobre a língua, Oliveira. – um deles retrucou friamente. Ela franziu o cenho.

- Farei isso quando estiver me dirigindo a alguém superior. – ela replicou com a voz baixa e dura, antes de cutucar Mark para que ele caminhasse ao seu lado, impedindo que os homens o prendessem.

Ele a seguiu, ainda surpreso com tudo que ela dissera.

Para sua infelicidade, o lugar estava lotado.

_Lugar solitário? O meu rabo!, _Ele pensou frustrado. Brosseau continuaria fazendo daquilo um show de horrores.

Mark observou um número considerável de jornalistas, e assim que eles entraram na sala os flashs foram todos em sua direção. Tentando ignorar os sussurros excitados dos jornalistas, escrevendo furiosamente em seus pergaminhos, ele olhou para a mesa principal, e percebeu que o Conselho estava completo, como sempre.

Lançou um olhar para Camila, percebendo que ela havia notado a mesma coisa: Brosseau queria fazer daquilo um ato memorável para a suposta queda de Mark. Aquilo pareceu deixá-la mais mal-humorada.

- É melhor você controlar esse humor. – ele a avisou em voz baixa, seu olhar caindo sobre Denis Brosseau, a suprema cabeça do Conselho Geral. O homem, já com seus cinqüenta anos e avançadamente calvo, o estudou com frieza e uma mal escondida excitação por vê-lo naquela situação. Mark o ignorou.

- É melhor você se preocupar com _sua_ situação primeiro. – Camila retrucou, franzindo o cenho em direção ao chefe do Conselho. – Nós dois sabemos o quanto Brosseau o detesta e o quanto ele fará para vê-lo destruído.

Quando se colocaram no centro da sala redonda, Robert Swan aproximou-se deles. Abriu um pequeno sorriso simpático para Camila, e colocou a mão no ombro de Mark numa maneira calorosa, o cumprimentando como um pai cumprimentaria um filho.

- Que situação, garoto. – ele sussurrou.

Mark assentiu e encarou o perfil de Camila, que estudava o Conselho com o cenho franzido, os olhos verdes refletindo nada mais que uma lógica fria.

Ele sabia que ela iria transformar a vida do chefe do Conselho um inferno.

Todos tomaram seus lugares, e foi então que Brosseau deu início à audiência.

Mark sentou-se ao lado de Camila, enquanto Mike sentava-se ao outro lado dela. Ele inspirou profundamente e fechou os olhos.

_É agora, _pensou.

Foi quando sentiu algo apertar sua mão por baixo da mesa.

Lentamente, ele virou a cabeça para que seus olhos, surpresos, encontrassem os determinados de Camila. Aliás, existia uma máscara de determinação que cobria suas feições de forma quase feroz, o tipo de olhar que ele já havia presenciado tantas vezes quando eles trabalharam juntos há quatro anos.

Não era um segurar de mãos romântico, mas algo como se ela tentasse lhe dar proteção. Garantia.

Como se ela dissesse que tudo acabaria bem, ou ela iria transformar a vida dos culpados em um inferno.

Mark meneou levemente, quase imperceptivelmente. Sua mão fechou-se contra a dela, na mesma intensidade que ela havia feito outrora.

E então Brosseau iniciou a audiência.

**---------------------------------**

_Cinco meses depois, Moscou, Rússia._

- Não precisa ficar tão assustado. – Sarah comentou com a voz baixa e divertida, enquanto acariciava os poucos cabelos louros do pequeno embrulho nos braços de Draco Malfoy.

A expressão no rosto dele era impagável: uma mistura de contentamento e excitação que faziam Sarah sentir uma vontade louca de rir.

- E também não precisa usar tanta força para segurá-la, seus braços só ficarão doloridos assim. – ela disse, ajudando-o a segurar o bebê da maneira correta: - Assim, segure o corpo desta maneira. Isso! Viu? Não é tão difícil quanto você fica dramatizando.

Draco olhou para a pequena figura em seus braços dormindo seguramente em seus braços; os lábios pequenos estavam entreabertos e a respiração escapava relaxadamente por entre eles. Entre os cobertores de um tom de verde claro e infantil, ele conseguia distinguir o rosado das bochechas de sua filha e seu rostinho redondo.

Ela era linda. A menina mais linda que ele já havia visto em toda a sua vida.

- Como você pode ficar tão _calma_? – ele perguntou admirado à Sarah, erguendo o rosto e encontrando com os olhos azuis dela. Sarah pareceu confusa com as palavras dele, e Draco continuou: - Ela é tão pequena... Eu fico apavorado só de pensar o quão frágil ela é. O quão frágil _eles _são.

Ele logo tornou sua atenção ao bebê de poucos dias descansando em seus cuidados, como se estivesse preocupado que, se não a observasse a todo o momento, poderia derrubá-la. Ao pensar que essa possibilidade poderia estar passando pela cabeça de Draco, Sarah riu brevemente, colocando-se ao lado dele, deslizando uma das mãos pelo seu braço forte.

- É por isso que estamos aqui, não é? – ela sussurrou. – Para protegê-los... Amá-los. – não agüentando, ela sorriu para Draco e provocou: - Aliás, não sei porque está tão apavorado. Eu nem cheguei a pedir que segurasse os dois.

Draco ergueu o rosto e a fitou com desespero.

- Você é _louca? _– ele quis saber, com a voz estrangulada.

Sarah riu, retirando a pequena menina dos braços dele e beijando o topo de sua pequena cabeça com um amor que apenas uma mãe poderia ter pelo seu filho.

- Mas você não pode negar o quanto ela relaxou enquanto esteve com você. – ela retrucou suavemente, colocando-a no carrinho de bebê enquanto sentava-se em uma poltrona próxima aos dois carrinhos. Draco girou os olhos.

- Ela só está relaxada porque acabou de mamar, Sarah. – contrapôs com a voz rouca, debochada.

- Besteira. – ela comentou, deslizando os dedos pelo rosto de sua filha de forma suave. – Não consegui acalmar Alice da maneira que você conseguiu. Ela parece ser mais uma a não resistir ao charme do pai, não é mesmo Alice? – ela sussurrou para a filha, um sorriso amoroso em seus lábios. – Você gostou do abraço do papai, não gostou meu amor? Diga para ele deixar de ser um frango amedrontado.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha com a provocação de sua esposa.

- _Frango? _Você tem ficado cada vez mais criativa.

- Agora que estou de licença tenho tido mais tempo para pensar em novos apelidos carinhosos. – Sarah encolheu os ombros, piscando para ele. O olhar cinzento de Draco suavizou ao observá-la acariciar ora Alice ora o pequeno menino ao lado da irmã, também com poucos cabelos louros.

- Já dá para perceber com quem teremos mais problemas. Alice tem um pulmão e tanto para gritar quando quer atenção. – Draco comentou rouco, colocando-se ao lado da esposa e brincando distraidamente com os cabelos dela. Sarah riu.

- E Nicholas é preguiçoso até mesmo para mamar, quanto mais gritar. – ela contrapôs, as íris azuis sorrindo para Draco. – Eles são perfeitos. –suspirou. Draco se inclinou e beijou suavemente seus lábios.

- Só posso agradecer por isso. – ele assentiu. Agachou-se entre Sarah e os bebês e ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, apenas observando os bebês dormirem. Sarah inclinou-se ao seu lado, os dedos brincando suavemente em sua nuca de forma distraída.

Foi uma surpresa sem igual quando o casal descobrira que Sarah estava grávida de gêmeos. Inicialmente, tanto ele quanto Sarah ficaram atônitos com a surpresa, especialmente Draco. Após receber a noticia, o futuro papai precisara realmente sentar enquanto a Curandeira abanava a pasta contendo o acompanhamento da gravidez de Sarah, tentando lhe dar ar.

Fora algo... Bem, para ele fora assustador.

Contudo, agora observando as pequenas maravilhas descansarem e sua bela esposa, não podia imaginar em uma alegria maior que substituísse aquele momento.

Não existia alegria maior.

- Harry e Ginny estiveram aqui hoje. – Sarah comentou subitamente, com a voz suave. – Ginny ficou louca com os bebês.

- É claro que ela ficou. Nossos filhos são lindos... O máximo que ela vai conseguir, se continuar com Potter, vai ser um bando de fedelhos míopes.

Sarah lhe deu uma cotovelada. Draco arfou, tentando conter o riso.

- Seu idiota. – ela reclamou, mas não estava realmente zangada. Sabia que aquilo apenas fazia parte da natureza arrogante de seu marido; por mais que ele _jamais_ admitisse, Sarah sabia que ele gostava de Harry e de Ginny. – Não fale assim deles, eles são maravilhosos juntos. Ginny disse que apenas não nos chama para sermos padrinhos de casamento porque Harry -.

- Como se eu quisesse ser padrinho de casamento de Potter! – Draco exclamou com incredulidade.

- ... Já tem Ron como padrinho. – ela o escutou e suspirou entediada pelas palavras dele. – Draco, você é uma doninha.

- Também amo você. – Draco provocou. Ela fez uma careta.

- Você devia ser um pouco mais gentil com as pessoas. É o mínimo que pode fazer depois de ter me feito casar com aquela barriga enorme.

Draco franziu o cenho.

- Ei, ei. A culpa não foi apenas minha. Seus pais me deram todo o apoio.

- Não me venha com essa. – ela reclamou. – Você também fez isso para agradar o resto dos Malfoys. Eles não queriam que os bebês nascessem antes de um casamento.

- Não foi apenas por isso. – Draco contestou, sua face formando caretas de aborrecimento que chegavam a ser infantis, para o divertimento de Sarah. – Sabe o quanto é difícil agradar seu pai... – estremeceu, lembrando-se de quando dissera ao seu sogro que iria se casar com Sarah. - Se ele disse que o casamento antes do nascimento dos gêmeos seria melhor, quem sou _eu_ para reclamar? E nem sei por que você está reclamando. Por causa do casamento eu deixei que você escolhesse os nomes dos bebês, para compensar.

_Compensar? _Draco era _terrível._

- Você ia deixar que os velhos conselheiros dos Malfoys escolhessem os nomes! – ela retrucou indignada. – Eu não ia deixar que escolhessem aqueles nomes horríveis. – Sarah cruzou os braços. – Queriam chamar nosso filho de Scorpius, Draco. _Escorpião. _Pelo amor de Deus, isso é pior que o _seu _nome.

Agora Draco parecia ofendido.

- Oi! Isso é algo muito nobre e usado há gerações, Sarah! Não menospreze as tradições da família dessa maneira!

- Que tradição idiota! – ela girou os olhos. – Sempre achei que sangues-puros fossem loucos, mas nunca nesse nível.

Draco não respondeu. Ao invés disso, ambos se encararam por um longo período, medindo-se, antes que começassem a rir.

- Nisso eu tenho que concordar. – ele assentiu, beijando o topo da cabeça de sua esposa. – A escolha dos nomes dos conselheiros era ridículo. E foi legal assistir as reações indignadas deles quando você disse que não iria escolhê-los.

- Por que estava discutindo comigo, então?

- Força do hábito. – ele sorriu. – Além de que eu sempre achei charmoso você zangada.

Sarah girou os olhos, mas logo depois se lembrou de algo que vinha a incomodando.

- Aliás, Harry disse para eu lhe dar os parabéns pelo cargo. – ela fez uma careta confusa. – O que ele quis dizer com isso?

Draco pareceu surpreso por um momento. Por fim, franziu o cenho e reclamou secamente:

- E Potter prova mais uma vez que não sabe manter a boca fechada. – girou os olhos. – Eu estava tentando fazer que fosse uma surpresa.

- Draco, você não está fazendo o menor sentido.

Ele suspirou, fechando os olhos. Por fim, abriu-os e sorriu para Sarah.

- Nikolaievich me nomeou como o próximo Diretor do Departamento russo.

Ela ficou em um silêncio atônito por alguns segundos antes que sussurrasse incrédula:

- Você vai ocupar o lugar dele?

Draco assentiu, sorrindo.

- Ele anunciou isso ontem. Fiquei surpreso que o Cicatriz já tenha descoberto.

Ele mal pôde perceber Sarah ajoelhando-se ao seu lado e pulando sobre si. Quando ele estava pronto para dizer alguma coisa, sentiu os lábios dela prensarem contra o seus de forma bruta em que seu protesto fora apenas um _"Humph!"._

Sarah se afastou, o suficiente apenas para que deitasse a cabeça no ombro do Auror e risse entre o pescoço dele.

- Estou orgulhosa de você. – ela sussurrou, não conseguindo parar de sorrir. – Meu Deus, isso é maravilhoso.

Não era apenas o fato de que Draco havia ascendido no trabalho que a deixava feliz. Claro, aquilo era muito bom, mas existia um significado muito mais simbólico naquela promoção.

Era como se não apenas ele, mas sua nova família estivesse sendo reconhecida pelas pessoas não pelo passado, mas pelo o que eles eram agora. Era como se eles estivessem vencendo o preconceito que o Mundo Bruxo criara contra os Malfoys.

Eles permaneceram alguns minutos daquela maneira, até que Sarah perguntasse num tom provocador:

- Então isso significa que você vai ser bonzinho e me deixar voltar logo ao trabalho?

Draco engasgou.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Sarah! Você está de _licença maternidade! _

_----------------------------------------_

Era um final de tarde agradável.

Ainda que já fosse outono, não estava tão frio, pelo menos não tanto quanto os jornais haviam previsto para aquele ano.

As folhas das arvores já haviam começado a cair, obrigando aos cidadãos a limpar os jardins de suas casas. Em geral, toda a cidade já estava sendo pintada pelos tons avermelhados e marrons das folhas, e os habitantes já haviam começado a retirar os moletons dos guarda-roupas.

Ginny particularmente gostava daquela época do ano.

Era esse um dos principais motivos que a mantinham no _deck _de sua casa, empoleirada em uma das espreguiçadeiras com uma manta no colo e um livro em mãos. Ela sempre gostara de observar as folhas caindo e de seus tons no outono. Também preferia muito mais aquele clima que o calor inexpugnável que o verão trazia.

Suspirou, terminando finalmente o romance que passara praticamente a tarde toda lendo em seu dia de folga. Queria ter feito alguma coisa como visitado seus pais ou ter passeado com Harry para alguma cidadezinha turística, mas como seus pais estavam na Romênia visitando Charlie e Harry não tivera a mesma sorte de conseguir um dia de folga por ter assumido o lugar de Sarah como a principal cabeça da área de Homicídios, ela se contentara em passar o dia fazendo coisas simples e relaxantes em sua própria casa.

Talvez, se Sarah ainda estivesse aqui ela poderia ter chamado a amiga para um dia de shopping, mas também agora com gêmeos recém-nascidos para cuidar e morando na Rússia, Ginny sabia que iria demorar um pouco até que elas conseguissem se encontrar com uma freqüência maior do que a atual. Bem, ela teria que segurar as próprias saudades a respeito da melhor amiga por um tempo.

Fechando os olhos e deixando que um sorriso suave fosse colocado em seus lábios, ela se permitiu relaxar escutando a música que vinha do pequeno rádio ao lado da espreguiçadeira.

Seus pensamentos logo foram transportados para o dia anterior, quando Harry e ela haviam feito uma "noite trouxa" no apartamento que o Auror havia comprado, num bairro próximo ao de Ginny. Harry havia alegado que sentira súbitas saudades do tempo em que assistia a filmes – obviamente escondido de seus tios horrorosos – e que por causa disso alugara cerca de cinco filmes na Londres trouxa para assistir.

Ginny obviamente achara muita graça na maneira em que funcionava tudo aquilo.

_Esses filmes são mais velhos que minha tia-avó Muriel, _ela dissera rindo, enquanto observava Harry fazer uma careta.

_São clássicos do cinema, Ginny! _

Ginny sorriu ainda mais ao se lembrar de cada momento que passara com ele na noite anterior. No final do terceiro filme, ela achara tudo aquilo tão chato que acabara dormindo sobre ele, de tão confortável que se encontrara. Ele pareceu inconformado, mas não a acordou, achando que ela poderia estar cansada de tanto trabalho.

De qualquer modo, da mesma forma que ela gostava de dormir sobre ele, Harry gostava de tê-la segura em seus braços, bem como gostava de observar a serenidade que possuía quando dormia.

Estava tudo bem.

Foi quando algo tomou seus lábios de forma suave, mas mesmo assim a surpreendo.

- Oi. – uma voz masculina sussurrou rouca.

Ginny abriu os olhos, deparando-se com os olhar de Harry sobre si. Ela franziu o cenho em sua direção.

- Bela maneira de demonstrar o quanto está feliz em me ver. – ele riu, abrindo um sorriso encantador. Ginny sentou-se na espreguiçadeira, de modo que Harry também pudesse se sentar.

Ele estava com um casaco marrom, os cabelos negros como sempre bagunçados. Ginny observou seu perfil por alguns segundos, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos, antes que respondesse:

- Só estou um pouco surpresa.

- Só porque eu não bati à porta? Você sabe que eu não faço mais isso já faz algum tempo.

- Não estou dizendo isso. Você disse que iria sair tarde do Departamento hoje.

- Ah, isso. – ele encolheu os ombros. – Consegui terminar grande parte da papelada mais cedo, e hoje realmente não teve tanto trabalho para se fazer, e Neville também esteve muito empenhado em realizar toda e qualquer autópsia com perfeição.

Ginny balançou a cabeça.

- Nev ainda não se recuperou do assunto de Rostova? – ela perguntou incrédula. - Já se passaram meses

- Ele disse que acha imperdoável o fato de ter dito que o porteiro havia morrido às três da manhã, quando de acordo com o relato de Sarah, ele morreu às seis... Ah, de qualquer modo, falei com Mike, e disse que iria para casa. – ele descansou os braços nas coxas, inclinando o corpo, e virou o rosto para encarar Ginny com um sorriso debochado. – Não que eu acho que ele tenha prestado muita atenção.

Ela aproximou-se dele, e ele logo a puxou para perto de si, o braço colocado protetoramente sobre seus ombros.

- Por quê?

- Ah, você sabe. Oliveira estava lá. – ele retrucou sem muito interesse.

Ginny pareceu surpresa.

- Então é verdade? Ouvi alguns boatos que eles estavam saindo.

Harry assentiu, mas provocou:

- Você é bem atrasada, Gin. Eles já estão assim há quase dois meses.

- Como se eu estivesse muito preocupada a respeito dos relacionamentos de Mike. – Ginny retrucou com uma careta. – De qualquer modo, você sabe minha opinião a respeito disso.

- Ah, dê algum crédito a eles. – Harry balançou a cabeça. – Mas isso não importa. O que acha de sairmos?

Ela deitou a cabeça em seu ombro e sorriu.

- Você não se cansa nunca? Mal dormiu vendo aqueles filmes idiotas, trabalhou hoje o dia todo e ainda quer sair?

- Primeiro de tudo: já lhe disse que eram clássicos do cinema. – Harry retrucou exasperado. Em seguida, beijou o topo da cabeça de Ginny e disse em tom baixo e rouco: - E é um pouco difícil ficar cansado com você por perto.

- Ah, é?

- Acabo ficando motivado.

Ginny riu, mas compreendia onde Harry queria chegar. Ele também tinha o mesmo efeito sobre ela.

- Pervertido.

Harry se afastou dela, inconformado.

- Não foi nesse sentido que eu quis dizer! Eu...!

Ela agora gargalhava. Aproximou-se dele e o beijou, calando-o.

- Eu sei. – ela sussurrou, seus lábios separados dos dele apenas por poucos centímetros. Abriu um sorriso suave ao sentir a respiração dele bater contra seu rosto, e diminuiu aquela distância com a junção de seus lábios.

O beijo fora lento, quase preguiçoso; nenhum dos dois via motivos para apressar as coisas, não mais. Harry sabia que Ginny estaria sempre ali para ele, da mesma forma que ele estaria ali para ela.

Eternamente.

Ele deslizou os dedos suavemente pelo rosto dela enquanto a beijava, até que encontrasse seus fios vermelhos e sedosos, e acabou enroscando sua mão entre eles. Ginny aproximou-se ainda mais e, quando finalmente pararam de se beijar, encostou sua testa na dele.

Harry viu as íris castanhas brilharem em sua direção. O sorriso silencioso que era destinado sempre a ele e apenas a ele.

- Eu amo você. – ela sussurrou, acariciando seu rosto de maneira terna. Harry sorriu e depositou mais um beijo, dessa vez apenas um estalado. Ele nunca ia se cansar de ouvir aquelas palavras vindas de Ginny.

- Eu também.

Ela suspirou, um suspiro tão alegre e relaxado que o fez sentir uma vontade boba de rir.

- E onde você está pensando em ir hoje, então?

Harry encolheu os ombros.

- Talvez alguma praia? Podemos passar a noite fazendo qualquer coisa e, no fim, podemos observar o nascer do sol.

Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- _Praia, _Harry?

Ele pareceu subitamente nervoso. Riu, sem graça. Ginny estranhou aquele comportamento: não era da personalidade de Harry sentir-se incomodado ou nervoso com alguma coisa. O homem era confiante demais para fazer algo do tipo.

- O quê? É algo romântico para se fazer!

Ela riu, tornando a deitar a cabeça em seu ombro. De alguma forma, pareceu compreender que ele escondia alguma coisa.

- Eu estava apenas brincando, seu tonto. – ela balançou a cabeça, tentando acalmá-lo. – Eu vou aonde você quiser.

Harry entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela, e deu um sorriso de lado, observando também as folhas caírem, algo que ela estava fazendo antes que ele aparecesse.

- Eu sei que sim.

Sua outra mão, a que não estava entrelaçada na de Ginny, fechou-se dentro da caixinha de veludo azul que se encontrava dentro do casaco marrom que vestia. A excitação percorreu pelo seu corpo, imaginando se tudo o que havia planejado para aquele dia daria certo.

Ficou um tempo apenas escutando o som da musica que ecoava pelo rádio, e por fim relaxou.

Não importava se sairia como planejado. Ao final, ele tinha plena certeza que, de qualquer modo, aquilo seria perfeito.

**Fim. **

* * *

**Notas: **_Ufa! Consegui terminar! (olhos brilham) _

_Eu devo confessar que fiquei com um bloqueio GIGANTESCO para esse Epílogo, mas gostei da maneira que ele terminou. Tive que situar as datas e perceber se estava tudo batendo, mas no final das contas deu tudo certo. _

_E sim, Harry vai pedí-la em casamento na praia, para quem percebeu ;D Não algo que eu vá mostrar, entretanto. Mas achei que ia dar uma boa idéia de 'final feliz'. _

_Se bem que, é uma trilogia, como todos sabem. Então podem ir preparando para encontrar mais HG e mais momentos frustrantes. HAHA. _

_E está aberta oficialmente a continuação dessa fanfic: Caleidoscópio, que será dos dois personagens originais Mark e Camila. Essa fic é meio que também uma tentativa minha de escrever algo um pouco fora de HP. Espero que vocês todos que acompanharam essa fic possam acompanhar essa nova também, porque terá várias referencias daqui e vai ajudar ná ultima fic da trilogia, que se chamará Pequeno Paraíso. _

_Quem quiser lê-la, ela já se encontra aqui no Fanfiction. ;D _

_E o que mais dizer? Ah, MUITO OBRIGADA, é um ótimo início. A todos vocês que acompanharam essa fic, seja ela desde o inicio ou não. Vocês me motivaram e tudo o mais, e não posso me sentir mais do que lisonjeada por essa fic ter chegado tão longe :D Tudo o que eu posso dizer é muito obrigada: pelo carinho,compreensao, tudo :D _

_Bem, acho que é isso. Beijos n.n_


End file.
